Pokemon Heroes Destiny
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: The Anime Heroes and the Hero Pokemon come together for the first time as the Heroes of Destiny. Join them as they go to Platinum Rainbow Island for a brand new adventure with so many exciting things to happen. Semi-Sequel to Heroines Destiny. Also, with OC characters and many various types of new and special Pokemon.
1. The Amazing 12 Unites

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hi, everyone. Welcome to my next story, Pokémon Heroes Destiny. This story has characters for the Pokémon Anime Series and various Hero Pokémon from across different worlds join up together to go a fantastic new adventure together.**

**This is what I would call the semi-sequel to Heroes Destiny: The Hero Pokémon's Shine. It's not a direct sequel, but it does involve Hero Pokémon like that story did.**

**So, for the opening chapter, the Heroes come together because of an interesting call conversation from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze. We meet new Heroes, and they discover that there is a new region to explore, in an area where they would never expect it to be.**

**So with that, the first chapter/episode shall now start. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience claps)**

* * *

**Episode 1: The Amazing 12 Unites**

Ah, the Pokémon World. Such a beautiful and vast place full of lots and lots of Pokémon. It is so far discovered that there are 493 Pokémon, which includes forms. And yet, we still don't know every Pokémon out there. In fact, the number of existing Pokémon out there can go as far as infinite, because of the endless possibilities.

So far, there are 4 Main Regions totaling the Pokémon world (which also includes other minor/different regions). However, known to only a few is a new region. But, this region is much different from the others. It is said that this region takes place on a gigantic floating island, surrounded by a strange barrier to keep it hidden.

But soon, our Heroes will discover this brand new region and head out in a new world. A world where things are not as easy as their previous regions.

But first, our Heroes need to come together. How? With Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze, that's how. It was about 3 months after Ash, Dawn, and Brock's Sinnoh journey were over. Ash and Blaze are back at Pallet Town. Brock is back as Gym Leader in Pewter City. Misty and Sonic continue their lives in the Cerulean City Gym. May and Tails are home with Max in Petalburg City. And Dawn and Knuckles are relaxing in Twinleaf Town.

Before we get to the storyline, I will tell you how Ash and Blaze became partners-for-life.

* * *

It was back in the Johto Region. It was right before Ash and Friends made it to Olivine City. Our Heroes were walking along the path. Suddenly, they heard a cry, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ash heard the sound, "What was that?"

Misty replied, "I don't know. It sounded like a scream."

Sonic pondered, "...Did we just imagine it?" The same cry was heard again. "Okay, I guess we didn't imagine it."

Brock discovered it, "Guys, that scream came from over there." He pointed to the east of their current path. They headed in that direction, past some trees. Until finally, they saw a mysterious cat Pokémon who was crying.

Our Heroes approached the Pokémon to find out what's wrong. Ash spoke to her, "There now, it's ok. What happened to you?"

The Pokémon spoke back, "(sniff) It's not much... It's just, I can't find my partner."

Sonic exclaimed, "Whoa, you can talk. Does that mean that you are a Hero Pokémon?"

"Yes, I am. (sniff) My name is Blaze the Cat, nice to meet you... Waaa haa haaaaaaa!"

"So Blaze, you are crying because you can't find your partner?"

"That's right..."

Misty asked, "Do you remember where your partner was last seen?"

"No, I think you misunderstood me. I can't find my partner because I don't have one. I've been looking for one for many months now."

"Oh my, that's terrible."

Brock supported her, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Not unless you can help me find someone who can be my partner-for-life."

Ash smiled, "Hey now, don't worry. You can come with us if you like. You can be fed, be good friends with Sonic, and look for your partner as well."

Blaze's tears started drying up, "Really?"

"Yep! Oh, my name is Ash. And this is my good buddy, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

Blaze greeted and smiled, "Hi Pikachu."

Misty introduced, "Hi, my name is Misty. This is my partner-for-life, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic smiled, "I'm sure we'll be great friends, Blaze."

Brock blushed and held Blaze's hand, "My name is Brock. You know, for a Hero Pokémon, you sure have ravishing good looks."

"Why, thank you Brock. I finally see someone who thinks I'm decent."

"Much more than that, beautiful. Your eyes feel like their on fire."

"And so does my hands, doesn't it?"

"It makes me feel all tingling inside."

Sonic wondered, "Is it love?"

Blaze pointed out, "Or it could it be that I'm a Pyromancer? Hehehe, why don't you look behind you and find out, Brock."

Brock turned to his back side, and he finds out his pants is literally on fire. He screams, "AHHHHH, my butt is on fire!" He ran in circles and screamed, "Somebody get this flame out of me! AHHHHH!"

Misty, Sonic, and Ash were laughing very hard on Brock's sizzling sensation.

Blaze giggled, "I'm sorry about that, Brock." She puts out the fire. "It's just, when you were saying all those nice and heartwarming words to me, my fire power can get a little crazy. The more in love I get, the hotter my powers get."

Brock sobbed in pain, "Great, now she tells me."

Ash continues from earlier, "All that aside, Blaze, I want to ask you. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure thing, Ash!" Blaze got up and they shook each other hands in agreement. Just then, Blaze got a feeling, "_What's this? Why do I feel all tingling inside? It feels different from when Brock touched my hand, earlier. So much different. Could it be? Ash is my partner-for-life all this time? _Okay, its time to go now."

While Brock was rubbing his butt, Ash called, "Come on Brock, let's go."

"Coming!"

And so, Blaze traveled with Ash and friends. For quite some time. When they reached the Olivine Gym, and the so called 'Gym Leader' Janina showed up, Blaze got a weird feeling in her gut.

When she sent out her 'Fire Proof' Steelix, Blaze stepped in. "Ash, I want you to use me."

"Use you?" He whispered, "But Blaze, I never used you, before."

She whispered back, "Don't worry; I'll give you a quick rundown on my moves." After a minute, "You got it?"

"Yep, let's kick some butt."

Janina offered the first move, and Blaze used her Elemental Tornado with a Fire Type, and it hits Steelix, but as expected, didn't do damage.

Ash got surprised, "What? I though Fire types were strong against Steel types."

Janina laughed, "Not this Steelix. This one is proven not to be affected by the Fire types." Steelix was told to use Sandstorm and Blaze took some damage.

After that, Blaze tried her Tornado Rush. But it got bounced back, easily.

Ash got angry, "I don't get it. Why aren't Blaze's attacks working?"

Janina laughed again, "Maybe you should just give up; that would be the smart move."

"No way, I came here for a Gym Badge, and that's exactly what I'm intended to do."

Blaze then used Sacred Fire. She surrounded Steelix with a Vortex of incredibly powerful Fire, but it didn't work

Ash exclaimed, "What! That didn't work, too?"

Blaze offered, "Then we have no other choice, Ash. Let's use the Hero Beam; it's our only shot of winning."

"Right!"

Blaze charged her Hero Beam to a maximum power, and just as it was about to be fired, the real Jasmine came along and stopped the match.

Our Heroes found out that Janina wasn't the real Gym Leader. She apologized for the mixed-up fight, as well as using Fire-proof Waxing Coat on Steelix.

"No wonder none of my fire attacks went through," Blaze snapped.

Jasmine asked everyone to follow her to explain things, but Sonic thought of something, "Blaze, Ash, can I speak to you two for a minute."

Ash replied, "Sure! Pikachu, Misty, Brock, you go on ahead, it'll only be a minute."

Misty nodded, and the three followed Jasmine. Ash and Blaze stayed to see what Sonic wanted.

"Ok, now I know this is gonna sound weird, but I think you two are meant for each other."

Blaze jumped, "Sonic, have you lost it?"

Ash followed, "Yeah, what are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Blaze, you stepped in and offered to help Ash, knowing that he would need it. And when you were using those Fire attacks, I noticed they gotten stronger with each time you used one. And, that Hero Beam you were preparing to fire, was incredibly powerful, because I was shaking while that thing was on max power. I think that attack could have K.O. that Steelix in one hit with that kind of power."

Blaze studied, "You know, the longer I was in that battle, the stronger I became. As Ash was telling me what to do, I felt stronger each time he did it. It felt, heartwarming. Wait, what I said. The more I was in love, the stronger I become."

Ash starred at Blaze hypnotically, "Blaze..."

"Ash, I don't know... do you want me as your partner-for-life? I mean, don't you already have one with Pikachu."

"Pikachu? Blaze, you do realize that your meaning of partner-for-life and mine are somewhat different."

"It is?"

"Yes. I watched Misty and Sonic as they were always together. Sure, it's like that with me and Pikachu, but unlike me and Pikachu, I don't have a Hero Pokémon. It's not for the power, it's the love. Blaze, I love all my Pokémon, dearly. And all of us protect each other, greatly."

"Aren't Hero Pokémon, like that, too? That's what I'm been searching for. It's not just our duty; we meant it when we said it. We also do it for the pleasure and fun. We listen to our Human partners-for-life like we were regular Pokémon, with the addition of talking, and unique moves. Plus, the rarity bonus of us being greater than Legendary Pokémon. So, do you really want me as your partner?"

"Well, what do you think my answer is?"

Blaze sobbed happily, "Ash, do you love me?"

"I may have met you recently, but yes. Because you are a part of our family."

"YAY!" Blaze ran and hugged Ash while crying with happy tears. "I'm so happy, Ash. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Blaze."

After a minute, Sonic sadly interrupted, "Uh, I'm sorry to do this to you guys, especially at a moment like this, but we need to meet Jasmine now."

Blaze and Ash snapped out of their romantic state, and Ash said, "That's right, Blaze, Sonic, let's move."

They moved to meet with Jasmine and their friends, but as they ran, Blaze now has new feelings for romance with Ash. It all works out in the end!

* * *

So now you know how they met and how they became partners-for-life. Onto the main storyline.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze all decided to call each other today. It then turned into a 4-way conversation on the screen phones.

* * *

Sonic starts, "Hey Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, its good to see you guys, again."

Tails greets, "Hi Sonic, Hi Knuckles and Blaze. I'm so glad to see all of you guys, once more."

Knuckles also greets, "Sonic, Tails, Blaze, what's up! Kind of weird that we all called at the same time."

Blaze says, "Knuckles, I think that was destined, just like our partners-for-life. Speaking of which, how are your partners doing?"

Sonic answers, "Let me tell you, me and Misty, most of time, are busy with the Cerulean Gym. It's not just the matches, it's the Water Pokémon. All of Misty's Sisters are out for the week, and I can't get in touch with Shadow or Silver, either. It's so strange."

Tails says, "That's too bad, Sonic."

"Oh well, we can still handle it. We have the power to do it. Plus, I have my Super Form when we need it."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, me and May were doing Super Form training recently. It's been a lot easier then ever to change into Super Tails with all of this training. Training and relaxing is all we can do now, though, because we don't know any other regions to go to. We could go back to the previous Grand Festivals we lost, which is Hoenn and Sinnoh but not for a really long time. But, I kind of like being back at home, its soothing and relaxing, after all that traveling we did."

Knuckles grins, "Sounds like you had it made, huh?"

"Pretty much, except for the training somewhat."

"As for me, we're back at home with Dawn's mother, Johanna, who is a real looker and has that splitting image of Dawn, too. Hahaha, now I see where she got those good looks from. And her Glameow is sooo glamorous, but lazy. HAHAHA!"

Blaze replies, "Yeah, you have it made more, Knuckles. As for me and Ash, we've been staying and moving between our house and Professor Oak's Lab. Lots of walking, but it's worth it to see all of Ash's Pokémon."

Sonic sighs, "I'm so jealous of you guys... Hmm?" Misty calls Sonic to meet some guests that came to visit. "Uh, hold on guys, be right back."

Tails nods, "Ok, Sonic."

After a minute of waiting, Blaze says, "Hey, I have an idea. I want Sonic to hear this, too, though."

Knuckles says, "I hope Sonic hurries back."

After a few more seconds, Sonic gets back to his Screen Phone, "Hey guys, we seem to have a few guests who are volunteering to help us with the Gym. They said they heard of me, and they are Hero Pokémon, too."

Blaze wonders, "Wow, that's awesome, Sonic. What are their names?"

"Mario and Luigi."

Tails exclaims, "The Mario Bros!"

"The Mario Bros?", the others say as they wonder who they are.

"They are the famous Hero Pokémon that was said to have came from the Mushroom Kingdom, and they are a few of the elite Hero Pokémon."

Sonic exclaims, "Whoa! Are you kidding me? This is really serious! I better tell Misty about them." After about 30 seconds, Sonic came back. "Misty was soo shocked when she found out that they were elite Hero Pokémon. Hehe! Mario said they were flattered."

Tails asks, "So, what are they doing now?"

"Misty is showing them around the Gym and telling them what they need to do."

Blaze thinks, "So, you don't have to leave or anything like that?"

"Nope, Misty insisted to take as much time as I need to, to talk to you guys."

"Great, because I just came up with an excellent idea?"

"What's that?"

"How about you guys come over to Professor Oak's Lab for a reunion party, the ten of us?"

Knuckles guesses, "You mean like 10 as in, all of us plus Ash & Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn?"

"Ding, that's correct, Knuckles. Heehee!"

Tails jumps, "A reunion party? Wow wee, wait until May and Max hear about this."

Sonic grins, "Oh boy, when Misty hears this, she is gonna freak out."

Knuckles smiles, "Dawn is gonna faint with excitement when she hear this news."

Blaze looks up, "Won't Ash be super happy to see all of us together. I should call Brock as well."

Knuckles asks, "So, when are we supposed to meet?"

Blaze suggests, "How about 1 week from today?"

The Sonic Heroes nods, "Agreed!"

"Excellent, we'll get the party ready. Can't wait to see you guys, again in person. Ttyl!" She hangs up.

Knuckles wonders, "Ttyl?"

Tails answers, "Talk to you, later."

"Oh, Ok! I should get ready, too, along with Dawn. This is gonna be great. See ya later, guys." Knuckles hangs up.

Tails replies, "I should go inform this to May and Max, later Sonic. Oh, and if you can, bring the Mario Bros. too, so we can meet them for the first time."

Sonic says, "I'll let them know, along with Misty. Later, bro."

"Bye, Sonic!" Tails waves and hangs up.

"Can't wait until next week!" Sonic is the last to hang up.

After they hung up, everyone was informed of the news, quickly started packing, and got ready for the reunion of a lifetime.

* * *

1 Week Later!

Ash and Blaze have finished decorating the Lab with the 'Pokémon Heroes' reunion.

Blaze says to Ash as they were resting and sighs, "This was a lot of hard work, and getting the food and presents wasn't easy, but at least we are finished with the decorating."

"Yeah, I'm tired as who knows what. Pikachu is exhausted as well, aren't you, Pikachu?"

Pikachu pants "Pi... ka... chuuuu!"

"I can't wait until our friends get here, Blaze. In fact, I'm hungry."

Blaze laughs, "You always were hungry, Ash. You remind me of May's Munchlax and a Hero Pokémon named Kirby, hahaha."

Delia, Ash's Mother, calls, "Ash, Blaze, Pikachu, you must all be tired from all the hard work. I made 'Hero' sandwiches just for you three."

"Strange coincidence, maybe... but I'm starving as well. I'll get Pikachu, so let's go eat."

"Hahaha, you read my mind, Blaze."

Ash, Blaze, and Pikachu enjoys some tasty 'Hero' sandwiches made by Delia.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Oak shouts, "I'll get it!"

He ran over to the door, opened it, and saw Misty, Sonic, and Togetic. Misty, the same clothes as seen from her 3rd Generation appearances, is holding Flowers and tasty chocolate in a small box. Sonic is looking his best as he always is, holding a Green Chaos Emerald in his hand.

* * *

If you watched a two part episode in Pokémon Advance, you'll know that Togetic, evolved from Misty's Togepi, was supposed to be the guardian for the Togepi Paradise and the Mirage Kingdom. However, it was one day that strange happiness energy was absorbed into one of the Togepi. It evolved into Togetic. With a new attitude, the new Togetic told the old Togetic to go back to Misty, now that there is a new guardian. Misty's Togetic was unsure of if its ability to protect the land, but the New Togetic insisted it went back to its trainer, since it saved the Kingdom, and that it wanted to see Misty and Sonic again.

Misty's Togetic agreed, and it gave its guardianship powers to the New Togetic. After that, Togetic went out of Paradise, and warped back into the Mirage Kingdom. It flew to the castle, where Sarah was the rightful new ruler of the Mirage Kingdom, and Sarah saw Togetic.

Sarah asked, "Togetic, what's wrong? Why are you out of Paradise?" Togetic explained what happened to Sarah. "What? There is a new guardian of Paradise, and the new Togetic insisted that you go back to Misty and Sonic?" Togetic nodded. "Well, this is surprising news. But regardless, Misty will be blown away when she finds out about this."

Sarah called Sonic's Pokénav and answered, "Hello... Oh, hey Sarah, how's it going?... Ah, the new ruler of Mirage Kingdom, is it hard?... Not at all? Sweet! So, I'm sure you must have a reason for calling me, or is it just to say hello?... Holy Skarmories! Togetic came back from Paradise, and there was a new guardian? And now, Misty's Togetic wants to come back to us?... Ohhh, yeah, sweet! This is the best news I've heard all day... Yeah... don't worry about us needing a ride. I have a special way of getting their really, really quickly. In fact, it's so quick, that it'll only be a few minutes... You'll see, my sweet little Sarah... Ok, later." Sonic hanged the phone.

Sonic called Misty, "Oh, Misty, MISTY!"

"What is it Sonic? Who was on the phone?"

"That was Sarah, the ruler of the Mirage Kingdom, and our old friend."

"Oh yeah, I remember Sarah. How is she doing as ruler?"

"She's said it's amazing and that it isn't hard at all."

"Oh really? Anyway, what did she call for?"

"You not gonna believe this!"

Sonic told Misty the great news. "OMG, are you serious? Oh my goodness, this is awesome. My sweet little Togetic is coming back to me. Oh, joy to the Pokémon world."

"Ok, hang on, we're gonna take the express route! Chaos Control!"

Sonic and Misty warped from the Gym and into the insides of the Mirage Castle.

Sarah jumped at their arrival, "Oh, Sonic, Misty. It's so awesome to see you guys, again." She got up, and hugged both of them.

Misty smiled at the site of her face, "It's so nice to see you, too, Sarah. So, where's Togetic?"

"Right there!" Misty and Sonic saw something they couldn't have believed. It was Togetic.

"Togetic! Togetic! Toge Toge!", the Togetic said as it flew over to Misty and Sonic and they hugged Togetic."

Misty sobbed as she held on to Togetic, "Togetic, my sweet little Togetic, welcome back!"

Sonic sobbed a little as well, "I missed you, Togetic. It wasn't the same without you, buddy."

After their hug, the three went outside the castle, and saw the beautiful Mirage Kingdom, evil-free. Then, the three said goodbye to Sarah and Sonic warped them back in the Cerulean.

Misty showed Togetic around the Gym, "This is the Cerulean Gym, where me, Sonic, and my Water Pokémon lived. Well, what do you think?"

"Toge Toge Togeee!", happily replied Togetic. They were now a family again.

* * *

And that's how Togetic came to be back with Misty and Sonic. Anyway, Misty and Sonic see Professor Oak when he answers the door. "Professor Oak!"

"Well Well, Misty and Sonic, so great to see you two. Ohhh, and you must be the Togetic you told me about."

"Toge Toge!"

"Please, come on in, Ash and Blaze are in the kitchen, eating right now."

Misty sighs, "That Ash, he's always hungry. But even so, I still love him. Come on Sonic, Togetic, let's go see Ash and Blaze."

"Right!"

"Togetic!"

As the three is moving, Professor Oak ponders, "Did Misty just said he loves Ash? Or was I dreaming just then? Hmmm..."

The three see Ash, Blaze, and Pikachu eating, while Delia is watching them eat. Delia sees the three came in, "Sonic, Misty! I'm so glad you came."

Misty greet her, "Hi, Ash's Mom!"

Sonic greet as well, "Hi, Delia!"

"...Are they not paying attention, because they haven't realized that we are here!"

"I'm sorry, Misty. Ash and Blaze, along with Pikachu, were so tired from decorating, I made them 'Hero' sandwiches. You and Sonic can meet again, while I'll go and get the food for you guys." Delia walks away.

Misty approaches Ash in a romantic and calming motion. "Oh, Ash. Your good friends, Misty and Sonic have arrived."

"Not now, Misty...Misty?" He looks up and sees Misty in a beautiful way. He wipes his mouth and stood up the chair.

After a few seconds, Ash cries out, "MISTY!"

"ASH!" They hug in a passionate way.

Blaze stops eating and sees that Sonic was nearby and got up. "Sonic...SONIC!"

"Hey, Blaze!" They hug as well.

Pikachu sees Togetic, the same Togetic who evolved from Togepi who were really close friends. They get close to each other and hug, also.

After the hugs are given & received, they sit down in the couch and talk from quite a while.

Ash continues on from their conversation, "Wow Misty, you and Sonic have some really exciting adventures going on. I mean, running the Gym, having Togetic reunite with you guys, and having more helpers along to help you."

"Yep, that pretty much sums up my excitement."

Blaze asks, "Just one thing, though. I thought you were gonna bring the Hero Pokémon, so we could see them."

Sonic answers, "They said that they are going take care of the rest of the usual work for the day, before they were gonna come here."

"Oh, I see!"

The doorbell rang. Professor Oak told them that he was gonna get it. He opens the door, and May, Max, and Tails appears before him. Max wore a more casual outfit, while May is wearing her usual and lucky Emerald outfit.

The three greets, "Professor Oak! It's so nice to see you, again."

"Max, May, Tails, so great to see you, too... And who is this Pokémon in your arms, Max?"

"This is my first Pokémon, Professor, Ralts!"

Yes, if you remember from a 3rd Generation episode, you would know that Ralts came to be Max's Pokémon once he was older and could have his own Pokémon with him. Kirlia and Gardevoir, Ralts's friends, let Ralts be with its rightful trainer. Ever since, they've played and trained together, and it seems that Ralts is gonna evolve soon.

Professor Oak invites them in to see the gang. Ash, Blaze, Misty, and Sonic heard their voices and went towards the entrance to see what's up? And, they saw Max, Max, Dawn, and Ralts.

Ash and Misty cries, "May! Max!"

Max and May cries, "Ash! Misty!"

Sonic says, "Tails, my good buddy!"

Blaze sobs, "Tails, my sweet!"

Tails sobs, too, "Sonic and Blaze!"

Everyone gave each other hugs, and after gift-exchanges, they sit down together, and eat some Sandwiches.

May continues, "Wow! That's so incredible, Misty. I'm so happy that you get to be with Togetic, again."

"Thanks, May. I was sooo shocked when I first heard it from Sonic."

Sonic says to May and Tails, "I can't believe you two have been training and relaxing all this time!"

Tails points out, "Actually, we've been doing more relaxing, then training. Hehehe! But, I've really did made improvements. I can't wait to show you guys."

Max looks around the room, "Man! Ash, Blaze, you must of gone and overdid the decorations around the lab."

Blaze says, "Yeah, that was really tiring."

After a few seconds, Ash says, "I wonder when Brock, Dawn, Knuckles, and the Mario Bros. will show up."

Misty agrees, "Yeah, they better hurry up and get here. We're tired of waiting for them."

Just then, the Doorbell rings again.

"Wow, am I Psychic, or what? Teehee!"

Professor Oak yells, "Don't worry about it. I got it!"

The door opens, and Dawn and Knuckles is seen. Dawn is really gotten dressed. She is wearing her Dress that was seen in her Pokémon contests.

"Well, Knuckles, and Dawn, you looking quite ravishing today."

"Thanks Professor. I wanted to look extra special nice for our extra special friends."

Professor Oak leads them in. The gang comes into the room, and sees Dawn and Knuckles on the spot.

Dawn and Knuckles shouts, "OMG, my friends!"

The Anime Heroes cries, "Dawn!"

The Pokémon Heroes cries, "Knuckles!"

They all did the hugging and gifting stuff. Then, they sat together.

After a while, Ash compliments on Dawn, "Dawn, that is an absolutely beautiful dress you are wearing. You didn't decide with the usual clothes?"

"Nah, I was trying to be unique. Besides, this dress is comfortable."

Knuckles nods, "Yeah, she wanted to be in the dress. It's her choice, so I agreed. But, I have to admit, it's a lot sexier with the dress, anyway."

Dawn giggles, "Knuckles, you know how to make me smile!"

Tails asks, "So, how have you two been?"

Dawn answers, "Great! We've been playing quite a lot of video games lately, while our other Pokémon watch. But, we've still did a little training now and again.

Knuckles agrees, "Indeed, after all, there's not much to do at the moment."

Ash sighs, "You know, I wish there was a new region we could go on, so we can all go on an adventure together."

Sonic disagrees, "I'm afraid we can't join you right now, if we could. We still have to keep the Gym active. Besides, Mario and Luigi don't seem ready for this kind of responsibility while we we're gonna leave."

Blaze asks, "Misty, aren't your sisters back from their vacations?"

"They will be in a few days!"

Once again, the doorbell rang.

Max yells, "That must be Brock!"

Oak yells, "Do I have to say it!"

The gang approaches the entrance, as Oak opens the door. It was more than they expected. Brock, in his fourth generation outfit, appeared along with the Mario Bros.

Sonic points, "Hey, it's the Mario Bros."

Oak says, "Well, nice to see you again, Brock. Oh, are these your friends?"

"Professor, Brock doesn't know these two. Misty and I do."

"Oh, well hi there, you are Hero Pokémon?"

Mario says to Oak, "That's right...Professor Oak, right?"

"Yes, that's right. I am Professor Oak."

Sonic invites the three into the house. "Brock, you know your friends. Everyone, I like you to meet Mario and Luigi. They are the Mario Bros. They came from the Mushroom Kingdom, and they heard about my skills and my Gym, well me and Misty's Gym. So we decided to invite them over to our reunion, so you can meet them and hopefully get to know them."

Mario and Luigi greets while doing their special introductional dance, "We are the Mario Bros, and it's nice to meet you all."

Everyone says, "Hi Mario and Luigi."

May asks, "Are you really powerful Hero Pokémon."

Mario answers, "Yep, we are one of the best around. Right, bro?"

"Right, Mario. We'll show you our moves later. You'll really get a kick out of this."

Brock interrupts, "Uh, excuse me. Yeah, I know we want to meet the Mario Bros. and get to know them and all, but what about me?"

Ash apologizes, "Oh, sorry Brock. Ahem, Brock, my old pal!"

Misty says, "Hi Brock. How have ya been lately?"

May waves, "Brock, so glad you can be here with us."

Max greets, "Hey Brocko, it's been a long time."

Dawn replies, "Brock, hey."

Brock smiles, "Now that's more like it!"

After, once again, the usual gift and hugging stuff, everyone is finally here, and the 12 have all came together for the first time. They are now seated in the Lounge.

Ash asks him, "So Brock, what have you been up to, lately?"

"Running the gym, being with my family, and trying to get a girlfriend."

Misty sighs, "Boy Brock, you've meet about like what, a Thousand girls/women out there, about 1/10 of them are Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, and you still haven't found a girlfriend, yet?"

Brock depresses, "It's a long and hard road for me."

Tails says to Misty, "Misty, you do realize that there were those rare occasion of girls/women, who actually like Brock."

"Yeah, I realize that, Tails. But, they ended up either finding another man, Brock didn't felt it right to be with them, or he had to leave them to continue our adventures."

Tails makes a suggestion, "Um, how about Lucy?"

Blaze asks Tails, "Do you mean, Pike Queen Lucy?"

Brock's memory jolts, "Lucy, my Pike Queen. I remember her beautiful face, oh so well."

Misty questions, "Who is this Pike Queen Lucy?"

Tails answers and grins, "She was one of the seven Frontier Brains Ash faced in the Kanto region, and that one of them had a secret crush on Ash."

"Oh yeah, I heard about them one day. Sonic showed me a newspaper about the appearance of the new Battle Frontier that appeared in the Kanto Region. I also heard that Ash was gonna participate and have gotten all 7 Frontier Symbols... Wait a second... Tails, did you say that one of the Frontier Brains had a secret crush on Ash."

Ash is shocked, "What the heck?"

Tails grin became bigger, "That's right, Ash. Her name was Anabel, the 6th Frontier Brain. The one that you lost at, and that you have to battle her again, because her bond between her Pokémon was unique in comparison to how you usually do it.

"Yeah, I remember her. She taught me so much about the closeness of Pokémon. But, what are you talking about, Tails?"

"Before we left and moved on after getting her symbol, she said something very important in my ears. Do you remember, she asked if you can read her feelings. You tried your hardest to read it, but couldn't! But, I was able to hear something from her mind because of my silly Female Attraction thing. She said, 'That's too bad. Because if you did, you would know how I feel about you', and then she blushed."

May grins and elbow tapped at Ash, "Well, it looks like Ash over here has a secret admirer. How do you feel, Ash."

"I... I don't know. I mean, I could always go back, and... you know. But, my love is with my Pokémon, including my Partner-for-life, Blaze." Blaze smiled greatly. "Besides, I already in love with another girl, anyway. Ash looks at Misty, who blushes at him.

Max interrupts, "Ok, I know I'm being kind of rude, but weren't we off-topic with Brock?

Tails hits his forehead, "That's right, I forgot. We were talking about the love-life for Brock.

Brock continues it, "Yeah, you mentioned about any woman that may have liked me."

Sonic asks, "Yeah, now let's see... We said Lucy already...What about Professor Ivy?"

Ash realizes, "Yeah Brock, you never told us what happened between you and Ivy?"

Knuckles ponders, "Professor Ivy?"

"She was one of the Professors we met and had to go to one time while me, Sonic, Misty, and Brock were traveling together. Brock ended up staying with Ivy and we somehow ended up in the Orange Islands and being friends with Tracey."

"Cool!"

Brock remembers the tragedy, "Oh yeah, now I remember. I suppose since it was all in the past, I should tell you. But be warned, it's kind of unusual, as well as sad."

Max says, "Give it your best shot, Brock. We can handle it!"

"Ok, here's go." He inhales and exhales. "So, I was studying Pokémon there with Professor Ivy and her three female assistances, all looking alike. The Pokémon there had unusual markings around their bodies. I wanted to learn more about those patterns, and being together with Ivy." He inhales and exhales again. "Me and Ivy became close, and I knew right there that I found my woman.

"So one day, on a beautiful sun setting day, me and Ivy was all alone. I have gone and gotten her a beautiful Shiny Pearl I found one day on the beach. I flashed it to her as... as I asked her if she would marry me." At that moment, everyone jumps and whoas! "Yeah, I was soooo super serious."

May asks, "And what did she say?"

Brock sobs, "Yes!"

Blaze flares up, "Oh my gosh! Brock, she really meant it? You were really gonna marry her?"

"Yep! But then, it happened."

Max prepares himself, "Uh oh, this is not gonna turn out good."

"The next day, one of the most tragic days in my life, me and Ivy were studying a new Pokémon we have never seen before. Just then, Gary appeared."

Ash exclaims, "Gary? What was Gary doing there?"

"Apparently he heard of the special looking Pokémon here, and he wanted to see how different they were for a week. Of course, we agreed.

"But just then, Ivy...Ivy fell in love with Gary!"

Everyone cries, "WHAT? PROFESSOR IVY FELL IN LOVE WITH GARY!"

Brock sobs again, "That's right. I could tell, because she was looking at Gary more than me. And then, that night, I asked her about some things about our honeymoon. She...she said that...the WEDDING WAS OFF!"

Everyone cries again, "WHAAAT?"

"I became of extreme shock at that time. I was sooo shocked that I took my Pokémon and things, and at a slow but steady pace, I walked away. Not caring where to go, not caring what to do, I just kept traveling in extreme pain inside. I somehow fainted in a grassy area. Delia, you ended up finding me in that grassy area, and took me back to your home. After a while, I started to forget about Ivy slowly, and wanted to help you out, along with the competition with Mr. Mime... And that's my tragic story."

Ash and Blaze sadly says, "Brock..."

Misty and Sonic also says, "Brock..."

May and Tails as well says, "Brock..."

And Dawn and Knuckles, too, "Brock..."

And even the Mario Bros who are crying, "Brock..."

Max hugs and is crying at Brock while he said, "Brock..."

Delia and Oak fells sorry for him, "Poor Brock..."

It suddenly turned into a sad time for our Heroes.

After the Heroes cheered up Brock, several hours have passed...

* * *

Our Heroes sit outside and look up into the clouds.

Suddenly, they see a mysterious island in the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" Sonic points out in the island that appeared.

Tails brings out his computer and examines the cloud. "Hmm... The island up there has no info, except for the name."

"What's the name, little bro?"

"... It appears to be a hidden region. It's name is the Platinum Rain region, located at Platinum Rainbow Island."

Misty, May, and Dawn says, "The Platinum Rain Region?"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Blaze, "Platinum Rainbow Island?"

Mario responds, "I've heard rumors of that Island. It's suppose to be a top secret and hard-to-get to Island, filled with Rare Pokémon and Gyms, Contests, and even a Pokémon League and Grand Festival."

Tails asks, "Wait, there's people up there?"

"Yep, a whole lot of people. They are said to live in Platinum Rainbow Island, along with the Pokémon. I'm not sure what it is, but, it's a new dangerous region up there. We may not be treated so nicely if we were to ever step in that island."

Ash gets up and gets excited, "Well it doesn't matter, we are going up there and participating."

May agrees, "That's right. Cause there are Gyms and Contests up there. They must be powerful, and I say, we should go."

Luigi points out, "But there's just one problem... How do we get there?"

"Oh, right. I didn't realize that?"

Mario thinks for a second... and then, "YES, I remember something! I heard that once a month, a portal to that world would appear in Route 1 for 5 minutes only. I discovered that from some wild Pokémon I spoke to. And I know the exact location, too."

Ash asks, "Ok, so when is the next time it will open?"

"... 5 days from now, at 3:00 P.M."

"Ok, so does everyone agree that we go there?"

Blaze steps in, "I am, as long as I'm with you, Ash!"

Misty agrees, "Sure, as long as we all get to go together!"

Sonic also agrees, "I love a new adventure!"

Brock smiles, "Just like the good ol' days!"

May is jumping for joy, "Yay, a new adventure. You up for it, Tails?"

"Am I? I can't wait!"

Max cheers, "I can't wait either! I can finally train with my Ralts while traveling with you guys."

Dawn pumps up, "This is great, Knuckles. More chances for us to train together, and win."

"Yeah, it's time to party!"

Luigi joins, "You can count us in, too."

Mario announces, "Alright, listen up everyone. Tell all your families about this trip. Get yourselves packed and ready. Bring all of your food, supplies, and any necessary stuff. And of course, your best Pokémon, too."

Ash tells everyone, "Well, it looks like this will be our first adventure, together. This will be our greatest adventure, as well. So, in 5 days, get ready for our new adventure in PLATINUM RAINBOW ISLAND!"

Everyone screams, "YEAAAAAH!"

And so, our Heroes will now start a brand new adventure. They will meet new friends, new rivals, and new challenges up ahead. What mysteries are in Platinum Rainbow Island, and what will be coming up in the Platinum Rain Region. Find out, ... Wait. What's this?

Jesse says, "Hahahaha! So, the twerps are going to Platinum Rainbow Island, huh?"

Meowth says, "In the Platinum Rain Region."

James says, "Hmm, not much is known about that area."

"It doesn't matter. As long as we get that Pesky Pikachu!"

Jesse smiles, "And with our newest partner to the team, we will have a better chance of winning. Isn't that right, Shadow?"

Shadow smiles, "That's right. I'll help you guys get the Pikachu, so we can impress the boss. Hehehehehe!"

Team Rocket does their wicked evil laugh!

Oh noes, Shadow the Hedgehog has joined Team Rocket. I thought he was supposed to be on the good side. What is the story behind this 'betrayal'? Find out next time!

* * *

**PDA777: And that's it. Shadow, why would betray Zoey like that? I thought you loved her.**

**Wow... I really need someone else to talk to in these segments. I think I could find someone in the near future (winks).**

**Anyway, see you all next time. Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	2. New Journey and Shadow's Rebellion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello, everyone. Welcome back to more Pokémon Heroes Destiny.**

**For today's chapter, the Heroes prepare for their journey to Platinum Rainbow Island where Mario has heard of. After packing, they get their Pokémon, say goodbye to their friends and family, move on to the spot where Mario said it will lead them to Platinum Rain Region, and officially begin their long journey.**

**But, Team Rocket is going to follow them there. And Shadow is involved for some odd reason. How did he join them? You'll find out in this chapter.**

**I also want to mention that a co-star will soon join me here. You'll find out more details in the near future. But, for now, enjoy the chapter!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Episode 2: New Journey and Shadow's Rebellion**

It's another beautiful day in the Pokémon world, as our Heroes today pack and prepare for the journey of a lifetime.

We find all 12 of our Heroes preparing for their long trip away from home.

Ash and Blaze are seen, packing their clothes and stuff. And of course, we know that Ash's mother will check to see if he has everything required.

After that, they are all set... or are they?

As Ash, Pikachu, and Blaze walk to the lab, they have a short conversation.

Blaze says to Ash, "I hope we gotten everything, Ash."

"Uh, yeah, my mom checks everything in my sack, I think I have everything."

"But, I feel like there is something missing... something important."

"Well, what else could we have missed?"

They thought it over for a couple of seconds, until at the same time, the knuckleheads remember, "Darn it, our Pokémon!" They rush on over to the lab to get their Pokémon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty and Sonic are still packing up. They have a conversation, too.

Misty proclaims, "Sonic, we haven't been in another journey since the Johto Region."

"Yeah, it's kind of surprising. I mean, our home is here, but we get to be with Ash and Blaze, again."

Misty says dreamily, "Oh Ash, I missed being on a journey with you." She sighs and asks, "Sonic, do you think I should tell Ash how I feel about him?"

"It all depends on what you think, Misty. This is your crush, so I can't really help you."

"Come on, Sonic, you know that you and me as well as Ash and Blaze are partners-for-life. You know as well as I do that you know a lot about love."

Sonic shakes his head, "That's not what I meant, Misty." He sighs, "Look, I know for a long time that you had a huge crush on Ash. Even Blaze figured it out. Misty, Ash has feelings for you, too. I'm not really sure how much, since Blaze truly knows. And, well... if you really want my advice, then tell the boy during our trip. But, it has to be extremely romantic. I'm sure that somewhere in Platinum Rainbow Island, there is a place where you two can finally let out your feelings for each other."

Misty sobs, "But Sonic, what if Ash doesn't 'like' him like I do."

"Misty, Misty, Misty... you know as well as I do that Ash 'likes' you, like you like him, get me?"

"I suppose so... but still, I can't be sure."

"Me neither, but one things for sure, we will find out soon. And I will, as always, help you when you need it."

Misty wipes her tears, "Thanks, Sonic!"

"Anytime for a true partner-for-life, Misty."

After they packed their things, Sonic asks, "Misty, what Pokémon are you gonna bring along with you?"

"That's a real good question, Sonic." They walk over to the aquarium and look at the Water Pokémon. "... It's really hard to choose."

"Misty, you can carry up to six Pokémon with you. You can bring a lot with you."

"Yeah, I need to choose wisely." As she was trying to decide her choices, she got them, and does a confirmation check. "Ok, Sonic, here are my choices. Golduck, because my old Psyduck as always been memorable. Starmie, cause it's my first Pokémon from a Staryu. Gyarados, for the awesome power and excellent carrier. Seaking, evolved from my old Goldeen. Politoed, cause I want it, Sonic. And finally, Togetic... do I need a reason?"

"Hahahaha, I don't think so. Nice selection, Misty. Ok, it's time to roll out."

"Well, before we roll out, it's time to say goodbye to my sisters, Sonic."

Daisy, Violet, and Lily await Sonic and Misty as they do their goodbye for now.

Daisy says while in tears, "Bye, Misty. You and Sonic take care of each other."

"We will."

"Oh, and Misty?"

"Yes, my biggest sis?"

"I know about that crush you have with Ash."

"Who told you?"

"He's standing right in front of you."

Sonic feels a little embarrassed, "Sorry, Misty. But, telling her was priority one. After all, your sisters do know a lot of things about love, even stuff that we don't know since you are the youngest. So Daisy, any advice about Misty telling Ash her secret?"

Daisy approaches Misty and touches her shoulder, "Misty, as we've said before, when you first met Sonic, you are growing up. First you became in love with a Hero Pokémon, and now with a boy."

Sonic interrupts, "Well technically, I am a boy. But, it really doesn't count since I am a Hero Pokémon... Sorry about that, continue."

Daisy continues, "Misty, I only have one thing that you need to know, and probably already know. But, it's to follow your heart. If your heart wants to tell you that you love Ash, then you should do it. There's nothing wrong with that."

Misty hugs Daisy in tears, "Thank you so much, Daisy."

Sonic says, "I sure love being with you girls."

Lily joins in with the hugging and tears, "We'll miss you guys."

Violet also joins in, "Take care..."

After that scene, Sonic and Misty got their things and waved goodbye to the three sisters and moved on to Professor's Lab.

* * *

Meanwhile again, Brock and Mario, a newly formed Hero Partnership, pack as they get to know each other better.

Mario says to Brock, "So Brock, I heard from Sonic that you are becoming a great Pokémon Doctor."

"That's correct, Mario."

"Wow, how long did you thought about doing this?"

"Well, I first started my Pokémon Breeding career for about 5 Years. My knowledge as a Pokémon Breeder grew more and more as I traveled around with Ash and the gang. Eventually, it grew to the point where I can 'evolve' my career choice into a Pokémon Doctor."

"Wow! And how long have you been traveling with Ash?"

"Since practically the beginning of his journey. About 3 years."

"Three years...my my, have the years passed by. You must have sooo many memories with him and the Heroines plus Max and the Hero Pokémon."

Brock chuckles, "Too many to count, Mario."

"And, I hope I'm not saying anything wrong, but you also have this... super special thing with girls, right?"

Brock stops packing and sits down near Mario, "Yes. I've been chasing around sooo many girls throughout the years, that it's impossible to keep track of them all."

"And, were there any super special ones?"

"As far as I'm concerned, there are four I can think of. Nurse Joy, a beautiful nurse who aspires to take care of Pokémon, usually accompanied by Chansey. It's one of the reasons why I have Happiny with me. Officer Jenny, a hard working policewoman, who always tries her best to protect those around her. Professor Ivy, a researching professor who I used to stay with for a long while, and... me having to say goodbye to my friends for the while. I almost ended up marrying her. Then, there's Lucy, the 4th Kanto Battle Frontier Brain. A romantic time it was, realizing that she, too, had a crush on me."

"I heard from Tails it was because of your eyes."

"Hmm, I didn't know that. Anyway, they, along with the thousands of girls I've seen, have always warmed my heart."

"Hey man, don't worry. We are heading to the Platinum Rain Region, and there are, I bet, some girls that you would love to see."

Brock grins, "...I can't wait!"

After packing, Mario asks, "Brock, what Pokémon are you bringing along with us?"

"Well Mario, I have thought it over for a long time, and I have made my decision."

Brock got the Pokéballs and brung Mario outside. Mario replied, "Ok Brock, let's see them."

He sent out the six Pokémon, and explained to Mario why he will bring each one of these Pokémon on my journey.

"Ok, so first I chose Steelix, because my Onix was my very first Pokémon, and it would be awesome to try out Steelix's new powers. I have good ol' Geodude with me, as well. I will need to train it some more, but it's a good one. Next, we have Crobat. Its supersonic waves it creates can be very useful for the road ahead. Happiny, cause you know I have to have Happiny with me. Marshtomp, for awesome detecting skills and some water action. Finally, Croagunk, a really good partner for me. It is smart and strong."

"But, I heard from Knuckles that Croagunk was a 'stopper' if you were to go too far with flirting, Brock. Haha, and so did Misty and Max from the past, if I heard correctly."

"Yes, it's true. But even so, Croagunk and I are great partners. It's really strong, and very smart."

"Ok, if you say so. We can move out anytime you're completely ready."

After Brock's Pokémon have been returned to their Pokéballs, and they got their stuff, Brock and Mario said goodbye to Brock's Family. The brothers, sisters, Mom, and Dad waved goodbye and a safe journey to Brock and Mario, as the two head to Professor Oak's Lab.

* * *

We rejoin Ash and Blaze as they have made it to the Lab in a shorter time then planned. As they try to catch their breath, Oak asks, "Hey, why did you two rush over to the Lab? You didn't have to run all the way over here."

Ash speaks, "Yes we did. We still didn't decide my five Pokémon I wanted to bring with me... not counting Pikachu, of course."

"Of course! Well... step this way, please, and I will bring you outside. Your Pokémon are dying to see you, again."

Blaze suddenly has a magnificent idea. "Hey, that's it. My Brain just hatched an idea. Ash, I want you to decide on 3 Pokémon, only. I have 2 Pokémon in mind that you would love to bring with you. Be right back in a little while." And with that, Blaze rushes out the lab and starts running very quickly.

"What in the world is Blaze up to?"

"Pika Pika?"

"I have no idea, Pikachu. Hahaha! Blaze is sure a trustworthy partner to have, just like you, Pikachu." He pets Pikachu's head.

"Pika Pi, Pikachuuuu."

Ash and Pikachu went into the back of the lab, and in an instant, all of Ash's Pokémon approached Ash and Pikachu, happy to see them again.

"Hey everyone, its soo nice to see all of you, again."

Ash takes a big look around. He is told to only choose 3 Pokémon with him.

"Now, which Pokémon should I pick? Hmmm..."

* * *

As Ash decides on who to bring, we find May, Max, and Tails back in the Hoenn Region getting ready for the journey of a lifetime.

Tails, Max, and Ralts are ready to move out, while May is still deciding what clothes to bring with her.

Max asks, "Hey Sis, I'm not trying to rush you too much, but we really need to leave in one hour."

"I know, Max, but it's so hard deciding which clothes to bring with me."

"You have the Emerald costume with you, don't you?"

"Of course, Max. But, I need to bring a few others different types with me for just in case."

Tails says to Max, "Try to understand, Max, if you don't already. Girls are very picky with what to wear and what to bring with them."

"But, I wish she would decide a little sooner."

"We can't really rush girls, Max. I even tell her to speed it up at rare occasions, if it's extremely important."

"But Tails, this is extremely important."

"I know, Max. I'll tell her." She flew over to May as she is still packing. "Listen, sweetheart."

"Yes, my little furry fox of love?"

"You don't mind if you would go a little faster with the packing. We need to leave in one hour."

May turns and looks at Tails, "Tails, don't worry. One hour is plenty of time."

"May, you haven't even decided on the Six Pokémon you want to bring with you."

May exclaims, "Oh my goodness! I've completely forgotten. I need to hurry, then!"

Max facepalms, "Finally, she remembers."

"Ralts, Ralts."

"Don't say she's stupid, Ralts. She hasn't completely forgotten. She just had her mind in something else for the while."

"Ralts Ralts?"

"Of course she cares about her family and Pokémon more then her clothes, but that's just how girls are, ok?"

"Ralts!"

May finishs packing, and the three head into the Gym. They went out back, where all of May's Pokémon were playing.

Tails speaks, "Ok May, the time has come on your decision. Choose your Pokémon."

"Ok, hmm... Give me a few minutes here."

After a few minutes, she made her final decisions, and presented Max and Tails her Six Pokémon.

"Max, Tails, may I present to you my six Pokémon. Blaziken, my very first Pokémon; Beautifly, my pride and joy for the showmanship of our mom and dad's romantic relationship; Munchlax, Tails's favorite and an awesome food muncher (giggle); Glaceon, a beauty, evolved from my sweet little Eevee; Venusaur, a really huge powerhouse; and finally, my Wartortle."

Max realizes, "But that just leaves Skitty."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with Skitty. Hmm...wait? Max, don't you and Munchlax have a sort of special friendship with each other?"

"Uh, sure."

"How would you like to raise my Munchlax, and I can take Skitty along with me?"

"Whoa, are you sure about that, May? Munchlax is yours."

"No matter where I go, as far as I'm concerned, I can't carry more than six Pokémon, not counting my Hero Pokémon, Tails. Besides, you and Munchlax make a better match then you and Skitty."

"You got me there, sis."

Tails offers, "I would take care of Munchlax myself, but the whole, Hero Pokémon raising another Pokémon thing can be pretty weird in a way."

Max hugs his big sis, "Thanks May! You're the best."

"Anything for my little brother, Max."

Luigi approaches the three, "Hello there."

Max approaches Luigi, "Hi Luigi, how's it going."

"Pretty good. Aren't you excited to have me as your partner-for-life?"

"Very! I mean, having one of the famous Mario Bros as a partner-for-life is a real dream come true."

"Thanks! Anyway, I have some news from you guys. I talked to Professor Birch about the good news, and he was excited. He told me good luck to all of us on our new journey."

May smiles, "Wow, that's great news."

Max asks May, "Hey sis, that reminds me, what about your rivals? You know, Drew, Solidad, and Harley."

"They said they were going to the Platinum Rain Region, too, but not with us. Amy actually knew of another way to get there."

"That's a Hero Pokémon for ya."

Tails laughs, "Hahaha! You got that right. Ok, we should get ready and then move out to Professor Oak's Lab to meet up with Ash and the gang."

After getting themselves ready, they say their goodbyes to their family, and move out to the boat, taking them to the Hoenn Region.

* * *

Back at Professor Oak's Lab, Ash is deciding on which of the three Pokémon he is gonna bring along with him.

"This is very difficult, Pikachu. All this thinking is making my head hurt."

"Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu!"

"Your right, I have plenty of time to choose. I will come up with the decision."

After about of half hour of thinking it over, he finally makes his decision.

"Ok, I finally know what I want!"

Ash gets his three Pokémon, then Oak says, "Excellent choices you made, Ash. But, you only chose three Pokémon?"

"Yeah! Blaze said that she was gonna go get 2 Pokémon that I would really like. I wonder what they are supposed to be."

After another half hour of waiting and playing video games, the doorbell rings, and Ash stops the game to go get it. It was Brock and Mario.

Ash was surprised to see them, again. "Hey Brock, Mario!"

Brock greets, "So great to see you, again."

Mario also greets, "How's it going, Ash?"

They talk for a little while, and Mario continues, "So Ash, you're saying that Blaze is gonna get two Pokémon for you that you would love to take along with you?"

"That's correct, Mario."

Brock asks, "Do you have any idea on who they are gonna be?"

"Not a clue, Brock."

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouts, "Hey Ash, I'm back. I got your Pokémon out here, come and remeet them."

"Let's go check it out, Brock."

What will Ash's two Pokémon be? Find out shortly.

* * *

Meanwhile, we find Dawn and Knuckles sitting down next to each other after packing and deciding their Pokémon.

Knuckles says, "Wow, that was a lot harder than we thought."

"Yes it was, Knuckles. My, oh my, packing is not an easy job. But, it's worth it."

"But since you only had five Pokémon total, not counting myself, at least deciding on that was easy, since we could bring all of them along with us."

"Yeah, I'm so glad for that. My Prinplup is soo awesome. It is my very first Pokémon, after all. Buneary, such a cute crush it has for Pikachu. Ambipom, such a little monkey. Pachirisu, cute and powerful, but full of energy. Mamoswine, such a huge Powerhouse in our team, except for you Knuckles, you're the biggest Powerhouse."

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing, Dawn."

"Oh Knuckles, you are such an awesome close friend."

Dawn's Mom, Johanna, appears with some cookies. "Here Dawn, Knuckles, I made you cookies."

Dawn and Knuckles takes a cookie and says, "Thank you so much!"

"So, have you packed everything and are ready to go?"

Dawn answers, "That's right, Mom. We are gonna leave in about an hour."

Knuckles gets up with excitement, "I can't wait until our adventure begins." He takes a bite of his cookie, "We're gonna take a high speed boat to the Kanto Region and meet up with Ash and the gang. And then, we will enter the portal to the Platinum Rainbow Region, where the Platinum Rain Contests await us."

Dawn tells him, "Don't forget that our rivals will be their as well, Knuckles. Also, there's May and Tails."

"Another one on one contest battle with Tails in our Super Form is gonna be so epic... Hey Dawn, have you ever heard of our Hyper Forms?"

"No, I haven't."

"I had a conversation with my Hero Pokémon friends about a week ago on the topic of Hyper Transformations."

"So, what's a Hyper Transformation?"

"It is supposed to be a power beyond our Super Form, like a 2nd Evolution for us."

Dawn and Johanna jump and Dawn asks, "And you're saying that this form actually exists?"

"According to the Hero Pokémon Legacies, only a few selected Heroes can be in this form. But, the requirements for being in this form are much more complex."

"How complex?"

"Well, the danger level has to be higher than usual, and the love between human and hero must be extremely close. But that's not all, you must have some real practice with your Super Form. One more thing, friendship between other people is a very important and special requirement, so with friends by your side, you feel more confident."

"So wait, you along with our other Heroes fit that category completely."

"One thing though, the danger level hasn't reach a critical point, yet. If there is one thing I can tell you, is that the Platinum Rain Region is totally unknown to us. So, we have no idea what await us. Who knows, maybe one or even more of us could awaken that hidden power. Maybe, even me."

"Knuckles..."

"But, I'm getting a little too serious. Come, let's get ready to leave."

"Ok!"

Dawn and Knuckles gets their things, says goodbye to Johanna and Professor Rowan while visiting him again, and move on a high speed boat to the Kanto Region.

* * *

Back at the Oak's Lab area, Ash and Pikachu, as well as Brock, has a big surprise from Blaze.

"Ash, may I present to you, Charizard and Pidgeot."

Ash becomes emotionally happy, and hugs both Charizard and Pidgeot. "Charizard, and Pidgeot, too. Wow, it's... it's sooo great to see you two, again."

"Pikachu, Pika!"

"Blaze, how in the world did you bring them both here?"

Blaze winks at Ash, "It's quite easy, Ash. I told Liza that Charizard should go back to Ash, since he is his trainer. Liza told me that sooner or later, your Charizard should go back, now that it has been trained to his fullest. Plus, he was missing you a lot, Ash. And as for Pidgeot, well, I recall you wanted to go back and get your Pidgeot back as soon as you delivered the GS ball. Well Ashey boy, you never got him back. Fortunately, I remembered the exact place where Pidgeot was. He was protecting all of the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. He said that they could take care of themselves, now. So, I asked him if he would return to Ash and me. And boy, you wouldn't believe the reaction when I told him. So, I got both of them, and we came back here, and I thought you should use these two Pokémon. Plus, it was a reunion thing that I think should be appropriate."

"Thank you so much, Blaze." He hugs Blaze, who hugs back, "You're the best Hero Pokémon a boy like me could ever had."

"My pleasure, sweetie."

After about 10 minutes, Ash returned Charizard and Pidgeot to their Pokéballs. Blaze remembers, "Oh yeah! Ash, what are the three Pokémon you chosen?"

"I'll show you." He sends out the three Pokémon

"Wow! Bayleef, Bulbasaur, and Tododile? Are you sure about that?"

"Yep, Bayleef missed me so much, Bulbasaur needs to take a breather from protecting the Pokémon and get to some battle action, and Tododile really jumped for excitement, and I kinda needed a perky Pokémon."

"Hahahaha! I also realized, that you have all starter Pokémon in your Party, not counting me, except for your Pidgeot."

"Yeah, hahaha, it's kind of weird. But who cares, we got our Pokémon."

Brock approaches Ash, "You must be really happy to see your two friends, again."

"You win that bet, Brock ol' buddy. I can't wait to start battling with these guys, again."

"Pika Pika!"

A familiar voice was heard from afar, "Ash, Pikachu, Blaze, Brock, Mario!"

Misty shouted their names as she and Sonic ran towards them.

The five shouts them, "Misty, Sonic, heeeeey!"

The reunion is getting bigger as they sit down in the Lab and chat.

Misty speaks, "Wow, Charizard and Pidgeot came back?"

"Yep, and you can thank Blaze for that."

"Oh come on, Ash, you're making me blush!" Everyone laughs. Then Blaze asks, "Misty, I see you brought your Togetic along with you."

Misty says as she snuggles Togetic, "Yeah, isn't Togetic the cutest?"

Sonic sighs a little, "I can't wait until the others get here."

Mario agrees, "Me too, I wish they would hurry up and get here already."

* * *

As our Heroes wait for the other Heroes to show up, Team Rocket are out in the meadows planning our their next course, with Shadow the Hedgehog.

James asks, "So, with this new region, we are gonna need more Pokémon."

Meowth replies, "Do you mean, like stealing?"

"No not stealing, I mean our old Pokémon."

Jessie responds, "James is right. It would be nice if we had the entire team together for the first time. So far, all I have is Wobbuffet, Seviper, and Yanmega."

"Yeah, and I have Mime Jr. and Carnivine..."

Meowth suggests, "You know, if we brung the whole team back together, we can actually stand a chance against the twerps."

Shadow asks, "And just how do you guys intend on bringing all of your Pokémon back... speaking of which, who were your Pokémon, anyway?"

Jessie thought it over for a minute, "Well, let's see. I had an Arbok, Dustox, and I remembered Be-friending a Blissey. I know that there were others with us, but that's all I could remember right now."

James remembers his Pokémon, "I had a Victreebel, Weezing, Chimecho, Growlie, who's my Growlithe, and Cacnea."

Shadow once again asks, "And do you remember where and when you last saw your Pokémon?"

Jessie answers, "Our Arbok and Weezing were released a long time ago, because there was this person who was treating Ekans and Koffing wrongly. So, we have no idea where they are. Dustox is currently with another Dustox somewhere in the world. And the Blissey I befriended her when she was a Chansey a long time ago when I was in nursing school."

James answers as well, "Victreebel was released, but I can't remember why. Chimecho is currently with my Paw-Paw and Nanny in my old vacation home near Saffron City. Growlie is with my parents in my home. And Cacnea is currently in training with the second Sinnoh League Gym Leader, Gardenia."

Shadow thinks for a minute, then suggests, "Hey, would you guys be very happy if you get to see all, or at least most of your Pokémon?"

Jessie and James gleams, "Yes, that would really make our day, our week, and our year."

Shadow gets up, "Wait here, I'll be right back in about 30 minutes." Shadow used Chaos Control and warps. The trio wonders where he went.

After 30 minutes, Shadow warps back.

Meowth asks, "Where did you go, Shadow?"

"Surprise, here you guys go!" He throws all of the Pokéballs in the air, and a majority of Team Rocket's old Pokémon appeared.

The Trio gleamed, "Our Pokémon!" They went in and reunite with their Pokémon.

After about five minutes, they asked how Shadow did this. Shadow gladly answers, "I was wondering when you asked. Well, here it is. I found Arbok and Weezing moving in a forest. They weren't close to Koffing and Ekans. They said that about 1 week before I found them, the Ekans and Koffing were strong enough to move on their own. Arbok and Weezing wandered through the world, hoping to survive. I told them that they can come back to you guys. They jumped for joy and they surely missed you three."

Jessie and James start crying, "Oh Arbok, Weezing, we missed you so badly."

"Jessie, I found your Dustox with the other Dustox and I spoke to them. I asked if he wanted to go back to Jessie, and he wasn't sure. The other Dustox insisted on going back to his trainer, since the other Dustox could take care of herself. Hahaha, I'm kind of surprised myself. And as for Blissey, I had a conversation with Nurse Joy. She actually has another Blissey to help her out. And since she realized that they were childhood friends, Joy gave me the Blissey. She specifically said to take care of her. Oh, and here's Blissey's Pokéball and Dustox's new Pokéball."

"Shadow, you are such an angel. Dustox, my sweet, it is great to see you, again. And Blissey, glad you are joining us."

"James, I got your Growlie from your home. I don't think your parents mind. And I also got your Chimecho from your Paw-Paw and Nanny. They said that your Chimecho is back to 100 percent health. I couldn't find your Victreebel, I'm sorry. And I told Gardenia about returning Cacnea to you. She happily agreed, and she said that Drain Punch is learned and mastered."

"You are the best, Shadow. Growlie, I missed you so much. Chimecho, my sweet, welcome back. Cacnea, glad to have you with us again, my old friend."

Meowth says as Shadow sat, "Wow, you sure are gonna be great in our future fights against the twerps."

"I hope so, Meowth."

* * *

As Team Rocket have a big, happy reunion, so do Ash and Friends.

The doorbell rings, and in the door are May, Max, Tails, Dawn, and Knuckles.

The five say, "Hi, Ash!"

"You guys, you made it!"

After another remeeting, they all sit down. Blaze continues their conversation, "So, you guys actually met while traveling in the seas?"

May answers, "Very, very coincidental. We saw Dawn and Knuckles traveling a bit faster than we were, and they slowed down so we can talk."

Knuckles says, "And what was strange is that I was just saying how it would be sooo awesome if we were to see May, Max, and Tails while we traveled to the Kanto Region. But, I thought you guys must have gotten there before we did. Hahaha, I guess I was wrong."

"Teeheehee! Hey, we were shocked seeing them, too. But then, fate has its role a lot."

Ash stands up, "Ok everyone, now that we are all here and settled, are we all ready to go to the Platinum Rain Region?"

Everyone shouts, "YEAH!"

"Then let's move out."

Our Heroes wave goodbye to Professor Oak and Delia as they moved to the road. Mario says, "Just follow me, everyone. The portal opens in about an hour."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket settles with their Pokémon and returns them to their Pokéballs.

Meowth tells them, "Hey you guys, the twerps are on the move. They're on the road to the Platinum Rainbow Island."

Jessie whistles, "That's a lot of twerps. If I have to guess the names correctly, there's our main twerp, Ash, with his Pikachu; the red headed twerp, Misty; the big twerp, Brock; that annoying contest twerp, May; the little twerp, Max; and the super contest twerp, Dawn; as well as their Hero Pokémon."

James says, "Wow, I'm surprised you remembered all of their names. It's something I never thought you would remember."

"Of course I remembered them. They are our enemies, right?"

"Yes, and in an extreme emergency, our allies. Unlike you, Jessie, I've actually have more nice moments with them, then you and Meowth put together."

Shadow speaks out, "Wow, that's amazing."

Meowth shouts, "Come on then, no time to waste, let's follow them!"

Jessie, James, and Shadow says, "Right!"

The four Team Rocket members move into their traditional Meowth balloon and follow our Heroes.

* * *

Alright, you all are wondering how in the world Shadow became a member of Team Rocket, right?

Previously, Shadow the Hedgehog was living with Zoey, one of Dawn's rivals and close friend. He was traveling with Ash and the gang, until he fell in love with Zoey and realized that she was his partner-for-life. Zoey accepted it, and all was happy.

Then, one night while Shadow and Zoey was sleeping at their home, a strange mythical energy was absorbed into Shadow. Then, his memories of his friends and his partner-for-life were screwed up. Then, somehow, he became to understand that Team Rocket was his true calling. He got up, got his things, and moved out to join Team Rocket.

The next morning, Zoey awoken, only to realize that his partner-for-life, Shadow, is gone. After searching around the house, she saw no trace of him left, except that a suitcase was gone, and his things were not there. She cried for many hours and became in serious misery. She has yet to tell Dawn about this. It was only two weeks since Shadow first met Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Unknowingly, Shadow found out where Team Rocket was. Shadow snuck up on them, and they jumped. They saw a Hero Pokémon and they became scared. Shadow had no intension of hurting them, but to join them.

They asked why he would join them and not be with the twerps. Since Shadow's memory is right now screwed, he couldn't remember his true friends. So he said, he recalls no such thing.

Without any more questions, the trio talked it over and realized that if they had a Hero Pokémon on their side, the chances of their success can greatly increase. So, without much more delay, The Trio welcomed Shadow to Team Rocket, and told him all that he needed to do.

Even though Shadow's memories were wiped out, not everything from him was erased. He remembered how to do his attacks and how to do moves like Chaos Control. Plus, his personality is somewhat like the Sonic games, except he's quite nicer. And he remembered some of the prophecies of being a Hero Pokémon, but not everything.

And there you have it. That's how Shadow joined Team Rocket. He intends on helping the three out whenever possible.

* * *

Our Heroes meet in the spot where the portal is said to open in a few minutes.

Mario says to them, "Well guys, this it is. The portal should open shortly."

Blaze announces, "Ok everyone, this will be epic. The twelve of us are all on a journey for the first time. With a bigger group, comes bigger protection. However, there also come bigger consequences, so let's not get into too many arguments, especially at the wrong times. Understand?"

Everyone agrees, "Yes, Blaze!"

Ash says, "So, how do you all of you feel about this journey. We're about to be together as a group for the first time, and go on a new adventure."

Misty replies, "It's awesome, Ash. I can't wait to see everyone's Pokémon. _I also can't wait to tell you how I feel about you, Ash!_"

Sonic shouts, "Woohoo! New Adventure, I can't wait to do some serious battling!"

Brock responds, "Major cooking for everyone, along with some help from my Hero Pokémon. And also (dreamily), to meet lots and lots of beautiful girls."

Mario answers, "I, the amazing Super Mario, can't wait to show you my awesome moves. Woo Hooo!"

May tells Tails, "Get ready for some serious contesting, Tails. Our training is about to pay off."

"I'm just as excited as you are."

Max tells Luigi, "Hey Luigi, can we see your moves once we settle in the Platinum Rain Region?"

"Sure thing Max, I just hope that the Platinum Rain Region isn't all that bad."

Dawn jumps for joy, "I'm gonna show everyone that we are the contest masters, right Knuckles?"

"Right, Dawn! Our time to shine approaches."

The portal opens.

Mario announces, "Ok everyone, there's the portal. Let's move out!

Everyone screams, "ALL RIGHT!"

They all run into the portal and make their way to Platinum Rainbow Island.

Team Rocket sees the Portal. Shadow says, "There it is, the portal. Let's move in."

The Trio say, "Pikachu, here we come."

They store away the Balloon, and the four step into the portal.

The Heroes and Villains have entered the portal. What will everyone experience in this brand new region? Find out next time.

* * *

**PDA777: Alrighty. Looks like everyone went in the portal. You'll find out where they ended up next time.**

**See ya later. Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	3. Exploration Time and Nuubee Ginger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hey everyone, welcome back.**

**For today's episode, they successfully end up in Platinum Rainbow Island. But, they don't where they are, as expected. They eventually find a town, and meet the Professor for that town, Professor Sapele.**

**And Team Rocket are just as confused as the Heroes are.**

**Oh, and from now on, stats about the Heroes and Team Rocket are all before every chapter starts. It will update every chapter. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum: **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty: **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 'Hero' Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_

**Special Co-Star: Coming in the next episode!**

* * *

**Episode 3: New World Exploration and Nuubee Ginger Town**

Our Heroes today are being taken into the mysterious world of the Platinum Rainbow Island, in hopes in participating in the Platinum Rain Region. They travel through a portal that is quite a long way there, but finally, they made it out of the portal, and land in some grass.

They now try to figure out where in the heck they are.

Ash starts, "Wow that was not a soft landing. Is everyone ok?"

Everyone confirms that they were ok.

Mario confirms, "I think this is it, you guys. We are in the Platinum Rain Region on Platinum Rainbow Island."

Misty looks around, "All I see just by looking around, is a... beautiful grassy area."

Luigi asks his bro, "Mario, is this really what the Platinum Rain Region looks like?"

"I don't think so bro. I only believe that this is only a very small portion of what the region looks like."

Max grins, "Well, so far, I like it."

May agrees, "Me too, Max! Tails, what do you think?"

"I say it looks...pretty nice. A good relaxing spot, if I say so myself."

Knuckles states, "Tails, we can't really relax here until we figure out this area."

Dawn confirms, "Knuckles is right! Mario, any suggestions of where to go?"

Mario looks around carefully. He points, "That way, to the east."

Blaze questions, "Are you sure about that?"

"Do you have any brighter ideas? We go where my instincts say."

"I don't know."

Brock assures, "Hey Blaze, if Mario led us to this region, they he can surely lead us to a nearby town."

Blaze smiles, "Well, if you say so."

Mario announces, "Alright team, follow me. Waahoooo!"

Our Heroes follow Mario in hopes of finding a way to the nearest town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket has also made a landing in the grassy area.

Jessie starts, "Well, that wasn't the greatest of our landings, but at least it's in a grassy field."

The 4 got up after their landing.

James looks around "Where are we?"

Shadow guesses, "If I have to guess, this would be the Platinum Rain Region in Platinum Rainbow Island."

Meowth grins, "Well, I like this place. It looks relaxing."

"But, we don't have time to relax. We need to find, how you guys say, the twerps."

Jessie looks around a bit, "I'm looking around the area, but I can't pinpoint their location."

James says, "Hey, let's use our Balloon. It will surely help us find them."

Meowth gives a thumbs up, "Great idea, James ol' buddy."

Shadow says, "Ooh, I'm so helping with pumping, let me at it."

After a few minutes, they inflated the Meowth Balloon, got on, and started their search for the twerps.

And in another unknown area of the island, we find all of our Heroes' rival/friends here, including a special guest joining along with them.

Gary says, "Well guys, this looks like the place."

Drew smiles, "Well done, Amy."

Amy blushes, "Oh shucks, Drew, you're giving me too much credit."

Harley glees, "Ooh, I can hardly wait to start exploring this world."

Solidad looks around, "It looks like we're near a forest with a beautiful lake nearby."

Paul states, "Hmph, just make sure none of you get in my way, okay? "

Amy replies, "Yeah yeah, we got ya, Paul."

Zoey frowns, "I really hope to find Shadow soon, he is like, my closest partner I ever had."

The special guest assures, "Don't worry, we'll find Ash and his friends soon. I'm sure they may know where he is."

Harley mishears, "May? Where?"

Drew replies, "Harley, she wasn't asking where May is."

"Hahaha... Sorry about that."

Amy says, "I'm not sure where we are supposed to go, now. But, let's go this way."

Gary says, "Lead the way, Amy girl."

* * *

Anyway, back to our Heroes.

As they travel onwards, they look around in the beautiful scenery of the grassy plains, and are heading towards an actual roadway.

Sonic points, "Hey look everyone, a roadway!"

Mario says, "If we follow this roadway, it should lead us to the nearest town."

They head towards the roadway, and continue that way.

They walk for about an hour, and are getting kind of tired and hungry.

May sweatdrops, "Oh my, this roadway seems to have no end. Can we eat, please?"

Brock smiles, "Sure, I'll make all of us dinner."

Mario interrupts, "Now wait just a minute, Brock, there's no way I will allow this?"

Brock questions, "Why is that?"

Mario grins and changes into a cooking costume, "Cause with so many people and Pokémon, you'll need Super Mario as your special assistance."

Brock sobs, "Yes, finally. After so much time cooking on my own most of the time, I have an assistant. Finally!" He stops sobbing. "Alright Mario, are you ready for a cooking feast?"

"Yeah! Let's-a-go!"

Blaze suggests, "Hey Ash, everyone, lets send out our Pokémon."

Ash nods, "Right! Come out guys."

Ash sends out Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Tododile, Charizard, and Pidgeot. Pikachu ran to the group.

Brock summons, "It's go time, everyone."

Brock sends out his Steelix, Geodude, Crobat, Happiny, Marshtomp, and Croagunk.

Misty winks, "It's time to come out."

Sonic interrupts, "Wait, Misty!"

"What, Sonic?"

"Some of your Pokémon needs some sort of a body of water to be able to relax freely."

Misty remembers and frowns, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"But, that's why I came up with this." He pulls out his invention. "Behold, the Super Pond Wand. By converting my powers into this, I can create a pond-like platform that allows me to make a certain area of the ground into a temporary pond, so that Water Pokémon who need the water can freely swim and play if there is no body of water nearby. Plus, it's useful if we ran of out water or if we need a cooldown. Watch and demonstrate!"

Sonic uses a small portion of his powers to activate the Pond wand, and creates a small pond.

Misty touches the water and it feels like an actual pond.

Misty gleams, "Sonic, how on earth did you make such an awesome wand?"

"I had some help from Tails, and we succeed in making it. It took about 3 weeks to make it. We tested it, and it worked. But, it requires a small portion of my power to use it."

"I hope you gain back your lost powers."

"Eh, don't worry. The portion regenerates in about 10 minutes, flat."

"Phew, thank goodness. Anyway, as I was saying." She winks, "It's time to come out."

Misty sends out Togetic who flew to her, and Golduck, Starmie, Gyarados, Goldeen, and Politoed who are enjoying the pond they are swimming in.

Sonic cheers, "Yes!"

May summons, "And, it's your turn, guys."

May has brought out Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Glaceon, Venusaur, and Wartortle.

Max summons as well, "Same with you two."

Max brings out Ralts and Munchlax.

And so does Dawn, "And last up is all of you."

Dawn has made Prinplup, Buneary, Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Mamoswine appear.

Blaze announces to all Pokémon, "Everyone, meet and remeet each other, now. We will all be together for a long time, so remember to try and get along as best as you can. And don't go too far off from where we can't see you, please. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, so play together until then.

The Pokémon cheers, then did their things: play together, sleep, ect.

Mario says to Brock, "Ok, Brock. I'm ready! Let's give these guys a welcome back dinner they will never forget."

"Agreed! It is great to be back, and better than ever."

30 minutes later.

Blaze whistles and shouts, "Hey everyone, it's time to eat!"

All the Pokémon gather around near their dinner plates and was amused of the food and drinks that are nearby.

The same goes for our Heroes, as they are surrounded by delicious food and drinks.

May gleams, "Brock, Mario, this is amazing! Our food looks delicious, and same goes with the Pokémon."

Brock grins, "I gotta say, with Mario helping me, the cooking effort and appearance is increased 3 fold."

Mario laughs, "Hahaha! I think I might have overdone it a little."

Luigi says, "Well, regardless, let's dig in."

Blaze announces, "Everyone, I'm so glad that we are together for the first time. This will be the first of many times we come together and eat. But, let's make this first one something to really remember. So, without further ado, LET'S EAT!"

The Heroes and Pokémon are very happy and have started eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, as our Heroes chow down on the food, Team Rocket continues to search for the twerps, but have ended up losing their way.

Jessie says, "Ugh, we can't find the twerps, and we have lost our way."

Meowth asks, "We have no idea where we are in this Region. Can you help us, Shadow?"

Shadow thinks for a few moments, but... "Nothing, sorry. I would think more clearly if I had food in my belly."

James looks around the area, "There appears to be no town nearby."

Jessie then comes up with an idea, "I got it! Shadow, do you have food we can eat?"

"Don't you three have food packed up?"

Meowth replies, "Unfortunately, we haven't packed up the food we needed before setting off."

"Hmph, lucky for you, I have one day's supply of emergency food packed. Remember, this will only last us for one day. So, we better find a town by tomorrow, or we could be in some serious trouble."

Jessie and James says, "We got it!"

Meowth says, "Let's dig in and enjoy ourselves."

Shadow agrees, "I'm with you on that!"

Wobbuffet appears out of the Pokéball and says, "Wobbuffet!"

* * *

A satisfied meal it was for our Heroes, as they are now full. All of the Pokémon have returned to their Pokéballs, and Sonic vanquished the temporary pond.

Knuckles looks out into the horizon, "Hey guys, its sunset. It looks like we won't be able to continue anymore for now."

Sonic agrees, "So, let's unwind and camp for the night."

And at the nighttime, the sleeping bags/tents are set up, and a campfire is placed nearby.

The Heroes are in a sort of circle as they talk more about their lives and what comes ahead.

Blaze asks everyone, "So, how is everyone enjoying this journey so far?"

Max answers, "I like this region. It isn't as bad as we first expected it to be."

Blaze says, "It doesn't seem like we have bumped into a single person, yet, though."

Luigi assures, "Once we get into town, I'm sure we will find people there."

May sighs, "If only we had a map that can tell us where to go."

Tails checks, "... The Pokénav doesn't gonna work, because it has no info on Platinum Rainbow Island whatsoever."

Ash wonders, "I wonder how the Gym Leaders will be like."

Dawn also wonders, "I wonder how the Contests will be like."

Brock wonders as well, "I wonder how the girls will look like."

Misty giggles, "Girl-obsessed as ever, huh Brock?"

Sonic asks, "Misty, do you think they will be any new Pokémon that we haven't seen before up here?"

"That I don't know. Mario, did you know any clues of any newly discovered Pokémon?"

"Not that I know of."

Knuckles grins, "It would be so cool to see a new legendary Pokémon. Maybe even new Hero Pokémon."

Sonic asks, "New Hero Pokémon... Up here in Platinum Rainbow Island? Is that even possible?"

Misty giggles, "As you said it yourself, Sonic, anything's possible."

Sonic scratches his head, "... I guess you're right."

May thinks, "I wonder if Drew, Amy, and all of them have made it to the Platinum Rain Region yet."

Tails thinks, "I would say they have."

Dawn remembers, "I wonder how Zoey and Shadow are getting along. Those two are so close. Zoey told me a long while back that having Shadow as her partner was the best thing that could ever happen to her in her life."

Misty recalls, "All of us having Hero Pokémon is something amazing. I was scared when I first saw Sonic, I thought he was a scary creature that could hurt me." She pats Sonic in his head. "But, I found out that all he wanted was somebody to love. Sonic and I are soooo close. I would never replace him with anybody in the world, partly because he is a water type. I love you, Sonic." She kisses him in the cheek.

Sonic smiles, "I love you too, Misty."

Ash recalls, "Blaze came up to me, in hopes that I would help her find her partner. Who would have ever thought that I would be her partner all this time."

Blaze remembers, "Taking into consideration of your Pikachu, I knew that you were the one for me. I don't know why, maybe its instinct. Or maybe, it's my heart calling out to you."

Sonic recalls, "I actually think that's the reason, Blaze. My heart told me that Misty was the right girl for me. Same goes for Tails and Knuckles."

"Whatever the reason, I never regretted my choice. I will never, ever, leave your side, Ash. Love ya!" She kisses Ash and Pikachu in their cheeks.

Ash says, "Oh, Blaze!"

Pikachu speaks, "Pi, Pika Pika!"

Blaze smiles, "Pikachu, you have such a way with words."

Pikachu laughs, Piiika Pika!"

Mario says, "I never would have guessed that I would be with Brock. Same goes with Luigi and Max. It was a great decision, and we thank Sonic for that."

Sonic denies, "Oh come on, Mario. I didn't do anything."

"Oh, but you did. You showed us how great of partners we can really turn out to have. I think we made the right decision, right Luigi?"

Luigi nods, "Right, Mario!"

Brock says to Mario, "Well, I hope you continue to be partners with me, Mario." He sobs, "Cause I really like you being around with me."

"Oh Brock, I hope we have our shares with the ladies, together."

Max replies, "Come here, you." He hugs Luigi on his neck

"I like you a lot, too, Max."

May says to Tails, "Tails, I think it was destiny that brought the two of us together."

"That, and the fact that I thought you was cute, and now I realize that you are no longer cute."

May is shocked, "Tails, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are no longer cute to me. You are very beautiful to me."

May gleams, "Tails! You are just the sweetest thing. I love you so very much." She picks up Tails and kisses him in his cheek.

Tails blushes, "May..."

Dawn speaks, "Knuckles?"

"Yes, Dawn?"

"I don't know if I ever said this or not, but, thanks for saving me and Piplup's lives back then. I think I still owe you for that time."

Knuckles shakes his head, "Dawn, you don't owe me a thing. I should be oweing you."

"Knuckles, it's not true."

"Yes it is. The moment that I saw you, I knew you would accept me in. You gave me love, you stood up for me against Piplup when it was mad, and you gave me a purpose. Saving you was one of the things I was meant to do, in addition to winning the Wallace Cup against May and Tails, and winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival against Zoey and Shadow. Dawn, even after all this time being with you, I still feel like I owe you so much."

"Knuckles, that is not true at all. You don't owe me anything, and I don't owe you anything. We are a team, and we work together with our Pokémon. Our love and our determination is what got us this far. Whether we win or lose, we never gave up, except for that one time. But after that time, we were more determined than ever to make it to the top. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, and there is nothing in the world that will ever change that. You are the best partner I ever had." She sobs, "And, no one will ever take that away."

He hugs her, "There, there, it's gonna be alright. You don't have to cry."

Dawn burst into tears, "I know. I want to cry! And these are happy tears, Knuckles."

"If you say so, sweetheart. I love you, too. I will protect you with my life."

And so, after all of that, our Heroes go to sleep in their sleeping bags and tents.

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty are sleeping outside, closely, as are Sonic and Blaze.

Brock, Max, Mario, and Luigi are sleeping in one tent in sleeping bags.

May, Tails, Dawn, and Knuckles are sleeping in another tent in sleeping bags.

It is a peaceful night to sleep in!

The same goes with Team Rocket, as after their meal, they soon started sleeping as well.

* * *

The next morning!

Everyone eventually woke up and is packed and moves on to the trail.

After about 2 more hours of walking, they finally see a small town.

Dawn points, "Hey look, everyone. I can see a town."

Mario jumps, "It's about time! Civilization at last, woohoo! Let's-a-go!"

They continue walking, and have made it to the town.

They now take their first steps into the new town.

It's quite a small town, just like many other starting towns out there. It has buildings, a Pokémon Center, a Pokémon Mart, and the town's Professor's Lab. They immediately noticed the familiar building, the Pokémon Center.

Misty smiles, "Oh wow, it's the Pokémon Center. Some things never change, do they?"

Brock gets excited, "And where there is a Pokémon Center, there is the beautiful Nurse Joy. I got to go there and see her."

Mario holds Brock's shirt and stops him, "Now just hold your horseshoes, Brock. We're not ever sure that Nurse Joy could be running the Pokémon Centers here in the Platinum Rain Region."

Max points out, "That's right. Since this is a far from normal region, anything can happen. So, please do not rush in, we will go in together."

Brock says, "Alright, if you guys say so."

They walk into the Pokémon Center together, but sees no one inside.

Ash asks, "Hello, anybody here?"

Misty also asks, "Is there someone running the Pokémon Center?"

The Nurse running the Pokémon Center shouts from another room, "Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute."

Tails looks around "Hmm, this Pokémon Center maybe a Pokémon Center, but it's atmosphere is different than usual."

May agrees, "Actually, now that you mentioned it, Tails, it does feel a little different."

Dawn thinks, "Maybe it has something to do with it being on a floating island in the sky."

Knuckles recalls, "You know, that kind of reminds of a time before I came here, in Angel Island. Hmm, seems familiar in so many ways. Anyway, I wonder what the Nurse looks like."

"Here I am!", says the nurse that came out of the room. It was indeed, Nurse Joy and nearby is her Chansey. The Nurse Joys in the Platinum Rain Region are exactly the same as the usual Nurse Joys, except these Nurse Joys have different colored hats. In addition to having different colored crosses, they have a Platinum colored hat instead of the white color. The Nurse Joy here has a Red colored cross. Her Chansey is the same as the usual Chansey. However, because of the different environment style they live in, they look a lot more beautiful then ever. Even our Heroes are amazed in how beautiful they look.

Sonic widen his eyes, "Holy Power Rings, Joy and Chansey are more beautiful than I remembered."

Misty agrees, "You are so right, Sonic."

Ash exclaims, "Wow!"

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Blaze says, "Amazing!"

Max asks, "Am I seeing things, or what?"

Luigi assures, "I don't think you're seeing things, Max."

Tails asks, "May, it is alright to stare?"

May nods, "Go right ahead, even I am amazed."

Knuckles examines, "Such Beauty and tranquility. I didn't think a Nurse Joy could be this beautiful."

Dawn says, "Now I see why Brock always fall head-over-heels for them."

Mario asks, "Brock, are you see what I'm seeing?"

Brock infatuates, "Yes I am, Mario. I am seeing... A very beautiful Nurse Joy at 12 o' clock."

Mario also infatuates, "And I'm seeing... A very adorable Chansey at 12 o' one."

Brock approaches Nurse Joy and holds her hand, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but are you the angel that came down in my heart?"

Joy smiles, "Well, I suppose you could say that."

"Then how about you and me go out and have a pleasurable evening together."

Joy sweatdrops, "Well, that's sounds nice."

Mario approaches Chansey and holds her hand, "Pardon me, Chansey, but it seems that you and I are a total match!"

"Chansey?"

"I know it may seem confusing, but I think you are beautiful. So, how about a date, yes?"

Chansey becomes cheerful, "Chansey Chansey!"

Max proclaims, "You know Misty, I don't feel right stopping Brock this time. I think he should have her."

Misty agrees, "I don't either, Max. Besides, I'm done doing the ear thing." She whispers, "I'm trying to bring Ash and me together as a couple. Sleeping with him last night is only the first of my plans."

Max whispers back, "Well, good luck with that!"

Croagunk appears from his Pokéball, and his about to use Poison Jab on Brock, when Mario grabbed his arm before it could reach him.

Mario says to Chansey, "Excuse me for one second. I gotta take care of one little thing." He turns to Croagunk, "Listen here, Croagunk. I know it's your job to stop Brock when he goes overboard. But, don't do it this time."

"Croagunk?"

"Just look up at the Nurse Joy. She's more beautiful than usual. Even my friends over there are shocked of her beauty. And take a good look at the Chansey."

After Croagunk looked at the three, respectfully, Mario continues.

"Now do you understand? Don't do it this time, ok? Let things flow out naturally. Besides, it's been a long time since Brock has this feeling, get me?"

Croagunk nods, "Croa, Croa."

"I knew you'd understand. Now, back in your ball." Mario returns Croagunk to his Pokéball and continues flirting with Chansey, "Now, where were we?"

"Chansey!"

Joy clears her throat, "Um, can we do this later. I have work to do."

Brock nods, "Oh, of course, Nurse Joy. Anything for you."

"Thank you! Um, excuse me, can I help you young children and Pokémon out?"

The Heroes go back to their normal faces and approach to the counter.

Ash asks, "We were wondering if you can help us find out what this town is, and help point us in the right direction?"

Joy says, "Of course! Um, where did you guys come from?"

Blaze replies, "Not from this Region, that's for sure."

"Wait, wait, wait, what? You all are not from...this region? You're from below Platinum Rainbow Island?"

Mario says, "That's correct, Joy."

"Wow, that's amazing. You came from the Overworld? That's very, very rare."

Misty says, "Yeah, we can see that. This region is amazing. We were out in the grassy fields before we came here. It was an amazing sight, but we didn't see any Pokémon."

"Oh, that field? That's known as Route 701, if you wanted to spot Pokémon, you would have to go a little deeper in the grassy plains."

Sonic wonders, "So that's what the area is. Route 701! Can you tell us what town this is, please?"

"I would be happy to. This is Nuubee Ginger Town. This is the starting town where Pokémon trainers would normally start their journeys at.

Ash states, "Oh! So it's like Pallet Town, New Bark Town, Littleroot Town, and Twinleaf Town?"

"Exactly! If you were referring the starting towns in your regions."

May asks, "So, what exactly is in this starting town?"

"A Pokémon Center as you are in now, A Pokémon Mart, and Professor Sapele's Lab."

Max wonders, "Professor Sapele?"

"Yes, she is an excellent professor who takes care of Pokémon really well, and cares deeply for the starting trainers."

Dawn asks, "Is there a way in which we can register for the Platinum Rain Region League and Contests?"

"Yes! You can register for both of them in any Pokémon Center in the Region. I can also update any Pokétches and Pokénavs to their latest technologies."

Tails questions, "How do you know about those two products?"

"That's because we of the Platinum Rain Region were the original creators of these two products, and a few similar others."

Knuckles says, "You guys created these products?"

"That's right, and we passed on our knowledge to the people in the overworld. That way, they can be satisfied with our products. Of course, they know of our existence, but they promised to kept it a secret from anybody."

Luigi smiles, "Wow, that's so cool."

Sonic says, "Well, Ash wants to register for the Pokémon League, and May and Dawn wants to participate in the Contests. We also want these products upgraded."

Joy replies, "Very well, but I need your Pokédexes.

Nurse Joy proceeds with registering them using their Pokédexes. While the computer was registering them, they upgraded the Pokénav to include the Platinum Rain Region and all of the towns, cities, routes, ect. The Pokétches have been given brand new colors, with a more updated look, and new apps. After giving them their stuff back, the registration of the League and Contests are now complete.

Joy says, "Here you go. Ash, you are now qualified for the Platinum Rain Region League. And May and Dawn, you are qualified the Pokémon Contests. Um, just one thing. You need to upgrade your Pokédexes. That would be Professor Sapele's job right there.

Everyone says, "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"It's my pleasure. Well, if you don't need anything else, you may leave whenever you're ready."

Brock wonders, "Actually, we will still wondering about our date, Nurse Joy."

Mario wonders, too, "And our romantic evening with you, Chansey."

Joy answers, "I can't really do that, right now. Try calling me within one week, and I should have some time off there that I can do things out of town. Here's my number... You and I can have that date you wanted, and Mario, you can spend time with my Chansey as well."

Brock and Mario becomes excited, "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

Our Heroes make their way out of the Pokémon Center, and move on. But first...

Brock asks, "Guys, do you think we could make a stop at the Pokémon Mart, first? We may need to stock up."

Sonic answers, "Sure think, Brock, go right ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket continues their search for the twerps.

James looks around, "With this unknown region, we may never find the twerps."

Meowth frowns, "We may be lost in this region, forever."

After searching, Shadow found something, "There!"

Jessie asks, "Is it the twerps?"

"No, but I found a town."

James smiles, "A town, goodie. Maybe they will have a map of the Platinum Rain Region so we don't get lost."

Jessie dreams, "Maybe they will have a bath for us to soothe ourselves."

Meowth dreams, "Maybe they will have lots and lots of food there."

Shadow says, "I'd sure go for some food right now."

They land their balloon, and walk to the Pokémon Center to get the things they wanted.

* * *

As that is happening, our Heroes are fully stocked and are now making their way to Professor Sapele's Lab. After a good bit of walking, they made it to the Lab. They knocked in hopes of someone will answer. The Female Professor Assistance answers the door.

The female assistant asks, "Yes, can I help you?"

Blaze asks, "Can you show us the way to Professor Sapele? We need to speak to her."

"Of course you may. Follow me!"

They follow the female assistant. She leads them to Professor Sapele, who is currently doing research.

The female assistant says, "Excuse me, Professor, we have visitors here who need to speak to you."

Sapele replies, "Oh, of course. You may get back to work, I will take care of them."

"Yes, Professor."

Professor Sapele stops her researching and turn around and greeted her guests. She is another absolute beauty, like Nurse Joy, and our Heroes can see that perfectly well. She is wearing a Platinum work suit with a Blue and Pink skirt. She has Rainbow colored high-heels on. She is wearing white gloves with a hint of gold in it. She is a little taller then Brock. She has Blond hair, and a smile which can make anyone smile. She also have the perks of winking often and a little bit of flirting now and again. And, like Nurse Joy, she has a Beautiful body which is better than most women normally are.

Misty gleams, "Oh my gosh, she's just as beautiful as Nurse Joy is. I have got to learn their secrets.

May agrees, "I second that, Misty."

Dawn agrees, "Third that, May."

Blaze agrees, "Fourth that, Dawn."

Luigi blandly agrees, "Fifth that, Blaze. Whoops, hehehe, I'm not a girl. Silly me!"

Brock gets very excited and infatuates, "Wow, what an absolute beauty." He hold Sapele's hands, "I must say, Professor, you are one foxy woman. What do you say that you and I get away from everyone for a while, and have a candle-light dinner together?

Croagunk appears from the Pokémon and looks up at Mario.

Mario replies, "Hmm? Oh, it's ok this time. Hit him! We need to remind him that our date is with Nurse Joy and Chansey."

Croagunk nods and hits Brock who falls to the floor in pain, "Oh great, now I gotta get use to this, again."

Croagunk laughs as he drags Brock away from Sapele in a short distance.

Max laughs, "Croagunk still got it! Way to go, Croagunk."

"Croagunk!"

Blaze approaches Professor Sapele and clears her throat, "Um, please forgive us for that little performance back there."

Sapele smiles, "Oh, it's ok. I actually enjoyed it. I never get too many guys who thinks I'm impressive."

"Yeah... anyways, we came here to see you."

"How can I help you young children and Pokémon today?"

Ash asks, "Can you tell us about the Platinum Rain Region and Contests, as well as update our Pokédexes?"

Misty wonders, "We also like to know if there are newly discovered Pokémon that are not from where we are, in the overworld."

"Oh my! You young folks are from the overworld?"

Sonic nods, "That's correct."

"And from the way you Pokémon are talking, I assume that you are Hero Pokémon?"

Tails nods, "That's correct, Professor."

"Amazing! Anyway, give me your Pokédexes so I can upgrade them to include this region." She places the Pokédexes in the machine. "So, you want to know if there are Pokémon that did not appear from the overworld?"

Misty says, "Right!"

"I can tell you this, the Pokémon you will see here are slightly different looking from the ones in the overworld. However, there is yet to spot any Pokémon that you have yet to discover. There are still 493 known Pokémon total, including forms."

Knuckles asks, "So, the one thing you guys here in Platinum Rainbow Island has in common with the overworld is the number of Pokémon discovered?"

"That's right, since that is more Pokémon than most of the other mysteries out there."

Luigi asks, "How about the starter Pokémon? Since there are no new Pokémon discovered, what Pokémon do trainers here start out with?"

"A very good question. Oh!" She takes out the Pokédexes and gives them back to Ash, May, and Dawn. "These are your new and improved Pokédexes. It comes with 3 new colors, one for each of you."

Ash has the Platinum color, May has the Gold color, and Dawn has the Diamond color.

Sonic approves, "These colors are amazing. They really show off the appearances of the Pokédexes."

"Yep, and it also comes updated with the info on every known Pokémon, including different forms, has a new voice, and can even give out any specific Pokémon info."

May thanks, "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"By the way, did you meet with Nurse Joy?"

Blaze nods, "Yep, we recognize the Pokémon Center right away, and we saw her. And let me tell you something, she, along with the Chansey, and even you look absolutely amazing. Can you tell us your secret?"

"Well, it's not really a secret, but I will tell you, anyway. You see, in the Platinum Rain region, our number 1 quality for looking good is Natural Beauty."

Misty says, "Natural beauty?"

"Things like make-up, excessive dressing, all of that stuff, is hiding our inner and outer beauty. Sure, stuff like that does make you look beautiful, but there is one major weakness that these kinds of things have?"

Sonic wonders, "And that would be?"

"They aren't long lasting. Traditionally, after about 1 week or so, another new trend comes up. This makes people buy more and more of the things they don't need, and the old stuff gets stored, probably never to be worn again. That's why we focus on our Natural Beauty, the beauty that comes from within us, and not from other things like that. That's why to overworlders like you, we look more beautiful on the inside and the outside, without the need of excessive fashion clothes or make-up."

May wonders, "Are there still those kinds of things selling in the Platinum Rain region?"

"Yes, of course. But, they are not as big as your part of the world."

Tails questions, "So, if that's the secret to true beauty, then why don't you guys tell us overworlders down there that that's the secret to true eternal beauty?"

"I'm sorry, but there are a quite a few reason why. First of all, they sell that stuff to make money for the most part, and they need money and workers down there. Second, most of them are too stubborn to take it into consideration. Third, this is kind of need for contests, which is an exception. Fourth, that stuff will never truly go away, but we're not saying that Natural beauty isn't always everything all the time. Finally, there are people who would rather have that kind of beauty, and not choose this route by choice. But, I know that there are those few out there, who believe that this route is the better one, and are spreading their knowledge of Pokémon breeding to others."

Brock recalls, "Professor Sapele, I, myself, have taken years of learning breeding previously. And I know a girl by the name of Susie who follow the route that you guys take seriously."

"Oh, is that right? Well, that's good for you, and good for Susie, too. Maybe one day, the overworlders can see that Natural beauty is more important. How about you girls? What route do you normally take?"

Dawn asks, "Does dressing up for places like Pokémon Contests, dances, and other... formal places count?"

"The other route? Oh no. Things like that are part of showing off your Natural beauty, as long as it is not excessive."

"Well, I usually love to mess with my hair a lot. Does that count?"

"No it doesn't. Your hair is definitely a part of showing off one's natural beauty. Especially, if people see it."

Misty smiles, "Well, I'm good in that department."

May frowns, "But, we love our headwear. We don't want to keep it off all the time."

Sapele reassures, "That's okay! If you believe that your headwear is a part of your Natural beauty, then that's fine, too." She winks.

May and Dawn cheers, "Yay!"

Knuckles replies, "Actually, Professor, we like seeing our Partners-for-life taking the more Natural beauty route. It makes us happier and closer to our partners."

"All a part of being a Hero Pokémon, I suppose."

Blaze retries, "Anyway, what I was saying earlier, we saw Nurse Joy, and she entered us for the Pokémon League and Contests. And she gave us upgrades to our Pokétches and Pokénav."

"That's good, its always nice to get upgrades to things like that."

Mario asks, "Hey, can we see what starter Pokémon you have now?"

"Sure! Follow me."

Our Heroes follow Professor Sapele to the Pokémon selection table.

Sapele shows, "Now here, there is a total of 13 Pokémon to pick from."

Luigi says, "But, that means..."

Max continues, "Any one of the starter Pokémon can be picked here, including Pikachu."

Sapele says, "That's right, Max. Since the 5th region has not been discovered yet, we only currently have 13 Pokémon. Normally, they would be able to pick whichever one they want. But, if they can't decide, they play the roulette game."

Tails says, "Roulette game?"

"What I do is take whichever Pokémon they may want to bring with them, place them in the roulette wheel, spin it, and whatever is picked, is what they get."

Misty asks, "Can they change their choice if they don't like the Pokémon that was picked?"

"Of course. This is supposed to be the trainer's choice. If they don't like it, we do the roulette game again. This makes it easier to finding out which one they like, if they didn't decide already."

Blaze grins, "How many people do you think pick Pikachu?"

"Pikachu is not all that as big as in the overworld. We still love Pikachu, but not a whole lot of people want Pikachu, though."

Misty says, "Wow, that's kind of weird. Well, I hope you take good care of these Pokémon."

"But of course. I wouldn't be a Professor here if I didn't." She winks. "But, then again, that's why I have assistants. You saw my female assistant, Janis, led you here to me. There is also my male assistant, Dusty. Anyway, everyday, we let the Pokémon out for fresh air, and feed them Breakfast and Dinner. We also do a quick checkup on them, to make sure they are healthy."

Blaze smiles, "Wow, you sure are a good professor!"

Sapele winks, "The best around. Is there anything else you want from me?"

Ash asks, "As a matter of fact, can you tell us what the closest town to a Gym or a Contest is?"

"Yes, there is in fact a Gym and a Contest coming up in Directamo City. You need to go past Route 702 to get there."

"Another thing, what is the Platinum Rain League like?"

"Just like in every other region in the overworld, there are 8 Gyms total, each one tougher than the next. You'll need to discover on your own what they are like."

May asks, "How about the contests?"

"The contests are still the same contests as always. The first round is the appealing round, and the top 8 trainers move on the competition rounds. There's more info on the contests there in the contest hall once you get there. There is one thing you all need to know, though. There are some contest that uses one Pokémon, and other contests that uses two Pokémon. And Ash, recently, Gym Leaders have gotten Hero Pokémon. So be prepared for them. These Gyms and contests, if you came from the overworld, prepare for some serious competition. Cause, they are very, very tough."

Ash says, "Well, I like a good challenge. Bring them on!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Blaze says, "There's nothing we cannot handle."

Sapele nods, "Now that's the spirit. How about you contesters?"

May cheers, "I'm ready to win it all."

Tails warns, "Watch out for our powers."

Dawn cheers, "Nothing will stand in our way of victory."

Knuckles pumps up, "Yeah, I'm ready to show them what we are made of."

Sapele jumps, "You all have excellent spirit; I like that!"

Sonic asks her, "Hey, can we get your number, so we can call you if needed from anywhere there is a phone?"

"Sure...here you go. I'm rooting for all of you, good luck."

Misty bows, "Thanks a lot for your help, Professor Sapele."

* * *

As our Heroes are preparing to leave the town, Team Rocket have been fed, bathed, and given a map, and now they are truly ready to roll.

Jessie laughs, "Hahahaha! I never looked more beautiful in a long time."

James looks, "Sweet, these directions will surely help us along our way throughout the Platinum Rain Region.

Meowth rubs his belly, "And with our bellies filled, we are ready for action."

Shadow says, "Let's head back to the balloon."

Team Rocket made it back to the balloon, and floats up. Up from the sky, Shadow finds the twerps.

Shadow points, "Hey look, I spot the twerps."

Jessie laughs, "Hahaha! What perfect time."

Meowth assures, "Now that we are energized, we can finally capture that pesky Pikachu."

Shadow says, "And, we'll show those twerps a thing or two."

James replies, "With you by our side, Shadow, we can't possibly lose."

Jessie says, "The Twerps will soon fall to our army of Pokémon."

Team Rocket laughs, "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Back at the Heroes, they finally set off and are saying goodbye to Professor Sapele.

Misty thanks, "Thanks once again for all of your help, Professor Sapele."

Sapele replies, "No problem, Misty. Ash, you go kick those Gym Leader's behinds for me, ok?" She winks.

Ash nods, "Will do!"

Sapele winks, "Brock, keep looking good as always, and remember what I said on Natural beauty."

Brock nods, "You got it, Professor!"

"May, Dawn, good luck with the contests."

May and Dawn says, "Thank you, Professor!"

"Max, Misty, and all of the Hero Pokémon, continue to support and help your friends, ok?"

Max and Misty agree, "You can count on us, Professor."

Sonic agrees, "You got it!"

All of the Heroes wave, "Bye, Professor Sapele!"

Sapele waves, "Bye bye, my friends. Come back and see me, sometime."

And so, our Heroes set out for Directamo City, where the first Gym and Contest await our Heroes. What new things will be discovered along the way? Quite a lot. We have Team Rocket on their trail, the rivals/allies in another part of the region, and, wait, what's this?

The Mysterious Trainer says, "Is that who you were talking about, Silver the Hedgehog?"

"Yes, those are my friends down there."

"And up there, that's Team Rocket? With your old buddy, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Uh huh! I'm not sure what's going on, but we need to spring into action when the time is right."

"Hey, anything for you, Partner-for-life."

Oh my, who is the Mysterious Trainer that wishes to help our Heroes? Why is Silver the Hedgehog in the Platinum Rain region? Who is his Partner-for-life and how did he find him? And how does Silver know the suspicions of his old buddy, Shadow the Hedgehog? All these questions and more will be steadily answered next time.

* * *

**PDA777: And that's that. Hmm... this mysterious trainer... Sounds like a good candidate for Co-star. I think I can do something about that.**

**Catch you all another time! Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	4. The Arrival of a New Hero

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hey everyone, welcome back to more Heroes Destiny.**

**For today's chapter, the Heroes continue their journey to Directamo City. But, Team Rocket makes a comeback to steal their Pokémon, in addition to finding out firsthand with Shadow's allegiance to Team Rocket.**

**But, just when things were really going to go really bad, a hero emerges. Find out who it is right now. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum: **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty: **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 'Hero' Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_

**Special Co-Star: Info Coming Next Episode**

* * *

**Episode 4: The Arrival of a New Hero**

It is a gorgeous day in Route 702, as our Heroes move on in their journey to Directamo City. With the help of Nuubee Ginger Town's own Nurse Joy and Professor Sapele, our Heroes know their way around the region, and processes onward.

Blaze starts, "Ahh, a really beautiful day it is, today."

Ash says, "I really like the sights of this route, but we haven't see any Pokémon so far."

Mario thinks, "I betcha that the Pokémon are probably in the deeper part of the route."

Luigi smiles, "Wow, we sure are lucky that so far that nothing seriously bad has happened to us yet."

May assures, "Don't worry; with you Hero Pokémon at our side, there's nothing to worry about."

Dawn interrupts, "Now wait just a minute..." Everyone stops to listen to Dawn. "Don't you thing we are too dependant on our Hero Pokémon?"

Sonic points out, "Um, I thought our purpose was to protect and help you guys."

"Yes, I realize that, Sonic. But, think about it. We use our Hero Pokémon a lot more that we should be. I think we are neglecting our other Pokémon."

Ash disagrees, "That's not true, Dawn. We give each and every one of our Pokémon all the love we can possibly give them."

"Ok, maybe not. But, what about in our past? During our journeys, I think we have used our Hero Pokémon a little too much. It's important to give our other Pokémon a chance of spotlight. Sure, we are blessed to have Hero Pokémon, but that does not give us the option to use them so much."

Sonic objects, "Actually it does, and shouldn't we get a say in this?"

The Anime Heroes reply, "No!"

Knuckles agrees, "Well, I have something to say, and I am siding with Dawn on this. Guys, our purpose is to love and protect our partners-for-life. We are doing our jobs as we are supposed to, not cause we have to, but because we want to. But Dawn is right; we shouldn't have to step in all the time. We should be used as wildcards during competitions, and only if at a desperate situation, should we be used for protection and rescuing. We have got to give our other Pokémon a chance in the spotlight. Don't you guys think so?"

Sonic says, "Well, you do have a point there, Knuckles."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, Knuckles. How about you guys? Do you agree on this new policy, that from now on, our Hero Pokémon should be used less often for competitions and stepping in when it is necessary?"

Tails wonders, "Does this mean that we have to stay in Pokéballs?"

"My goodness, no. You can still stay our here with us. You can still sleep with us and live out however you like. The helping parts are what are changed, though."

Blaze replies, "Ok Dawn, we understand. Hero Pokémon, are we all agreed to this?"

The Hero Pokémon agree, "Understood!"

Dawn confirms, "You guys understand?"

The Anime Heroes agree, "Yes, Dawn!"

Blaze rubs her stomach, "Good, now that that's settled, can we take a break, now. I'm getting hungry."

Ash laughs, "You are starting to act a lot more like me, Blaze."

Blaze also laughs, "Well, I am your partner-for-life, ya know."

Our Heroes decide to settle in the middle of Route 702 for a Lunch Break. All of the Pokémon are sent out to do whatever they want until it was Lunch time. Mario and Brock are on the move with cooking the meals.

After about 30 minutes, the food was ready. Blaze calls out to the Pokémon.

Blaze calls, "Hey everyone, Lunch is ready! Come and get it."

The Pokémon gather around, and everyone begins eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is close by on the ground. Shadow is watching them, while Jessie, James, and Meowth eat.

Shadow says, "Hmm, well those guys are eating. That food sure looks good." He turns to his Team. "Anyway, what I don't understand is why you guys continue chasing after them? Are you that persistent?"

Jessie replies, "We do what we can, Shadow."

James says, "Besides, it's hard not to turn away from them."

Meowth adds, "And their Pokémon are sooo amazing."

Shadow thinks, "But, you could be chasing some other group of kids instead of them a looooooong time ago, and you could have succeeded."

Meowth points out, "Yes, we could have. But, that Pikachu of theirs is like the most amazing Pikachu we have ever seen in our lives. Plus, I have a sort of rivalry/friendship with that Pikachu."

James says, "We've been chasing after them for so, so, long, but stopping just isn't an option."

Shadow points out, "But they have Hero Pokémon. And you guys know of their powers, so do you ever try and capture them?"

Jessie shakes her head, "No way in the world. Their powers far exceed beyond the legendaries."

James adds, "And we were crazy enough to go after the legendary Pokémon."

Meowth sighs, "But sadly, the Hero Pokémon are on a whole other league."

Shadow asks, "And what do you intend to do about that?"

Jessie answers, "Well, with you on our side, since you are a Hero Pokémon after all, we will have an easier time taking on their Pokémon."

James remembers, "Speaking of which, Shadow, we haven't see what you can do, yet."

"All in due time, my friends... Wait a second, didn't you guys say you have a motto?"

Meowth nods, "Yep, that's right."

"Well, I'm a part of the group, aren't I? I want in on the motto."

James says, "Of course. But first, have some food."

"Well, I am pretty hungry."

* * *

While Team Rocket is chowing down on some food, our Heroes seem to be getting some guests.

Blaze stops eating, "Hey everyone, look, some wild Pokémon."

The wild Pokémon are appearing from the grassy area, watching our Heroes eat.

Blaze names, "Look at that, there's Pidgey, Rattata, Hoothoot, Hoppip, Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Starly, and Bidoof."

Mario recalls, "Aren't those 2 Pokémon from each of the 4 regions we've been on?"

Misty glees, "Wow, they are so cute, and so many of them."

Max says, "There are a lot of Pokémon to pick from. Variety is the spice of life. But, it can also be really bad, cause you may not know who to pick."

Brock says, "I'm sure that these Pokémon are hungry." Brock and Mario got Pokémon food in plates, and settled down near the wild Pokémon. "Hey, you guys must be hungry, come and eat the food, there's plenty to go around."

The wild Pokémon happily started eating the food.

Dawn smiles, "They are sure enjoying the food."

Ash says, "You know, for people like us, it can bring back memories."

Sonic replies, "Those are, after all, Pokémon you would normally see in the beginning routes near the starter towns of the regions. More than likely, the first Pokémon you would catch."

May recalls, "This brings back happy and sad memories. I remember when I met you, Tails. You changed my ways in how Pokémon are."

Dawn also recalls, "I Remember when Knuckles save me and Piplup's life from those awful Ariados."

Misty recalls as well, "I can still remember when I dreamed of my best partner in the world, exactly as I pictured it. Sonic, you made that dream come true."

The three says, "Thank you for always being with us, guys!"

The three Heroes say, "It's always been our pleasure, girls."

After their lunch and memory recalling, our Heroes move on. They see the wild Pokémon returning to their grassy area to continue doing what they do.

Blaze says, "Alright, now that our bellies are filled; I am ready for some action."

Ash agrees, "Me too, I can't wait for our first Gym battle."

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikaaaa!"

Tails says, "I am so pumped! Are you ready, May?"

"I feel the power, Tails."

Knuckles says, "Dawn, it's been a long time since we were in the contest excitement. I hope you are ready for some competition."

"Ready as I ever will be, Knux."

Misty says, "Wow, you guys are really psyched. I'm rooting for ya."

Sonic sweatdrops, "Good luck! I wish I was in the competition."

Mario says, "Well, we are getting close to Directamo City, so it won't be long, now."

Luigi shivers, "Unless something or someone stops us from doing that."

"Luigi, what could possibly stop us from moving on?"

"Anything, Mario."

Max assures, "Don't worry; there's nothing that we can't handle."

Suddenly, Blaze sees a balloon in the sky.

Blaze points, "Hey look, a Meowth-shaped balloon... wait, oh no."

Ash jumps, "Oh great, it can't be them, again."

Team Rocket approaches the Heroes with a laugh.

Jessie calls, "That's right, twerps. We are back and better than ever."

James says, "Because now, we have a full army of Pokémon waiting to take you down."

Meowth adds, "And we are gonna catch that pesky Pikachu."

Shadow also adds, "And, you guys are not gonna win."

May greatly gasps, "No way, isn't that..."

Everyone calls, "Shadow?!"

Shadow grins, "That's right, you fools. It is I, Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's Ultimate Lifeform!""

Misty asks, "What are you doing hanging out with Team Rocket? Shouldn't you be with Zoey?"

Shadow asks, "With who? Who are you talking about?"

Dawn greatly gasps, "What? You don't remember your partner-for-life?"

Sonic assures, "Well, surely he remembers us. Hey Shadow, you remember the times we had back in our world, we were rivals/friends there."

Shadow scratches his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"WHAT!"

Blaze says, "Shadow, you gotta remember being with us. And you gotta remember being with your partner-for-life, Zoey."

Shadow asks, "What's a partner-for-life?"

Tails explains, "Shadow, there's no way you could forget about that very special time back then. In the Sinnoh League Wallace Cup, me and May had face off against you and Zoey. That was also the day where you would promise to always be and love with your beloved, Zoey. Don't you remember anything at all?"

Shadow denies, "Nope, I don't remember anything at all."

Knuckles sweatdrops, "You can't be serious, right?"

Dawn frowns, "Oh wow, I wonder how Zoey is doing right now... I betcha she's crushed."

Mario becomes shocked, "How could something like this happen? A Hero Pokémon abandoning their partner-for-life. It's unthinkable!"

Blaze thinks, "I don't think this was done on purpose."

Max wonders, "What do you mean?"

"I think, he either has amnesia, or someone on purpose temporary removed his good memories, and gave him bad ones, like joining with Team Rocket."

Brock agrees, "That makes a lot of since, Blaze. I wonder if that's true, though."

Meowth shouts, "HEY, QUIT IGNORING US!"

Sonic replies, "We haven't forgotten about you guys."

Jessie says, "That's good. Because now, we present to you our new motto."

James says, "Here it is, refreshed and improved!"

The 4th Generation Team Rocket motto music began playing.

_Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

_James- "It's speaking to me loud and clear."_

_Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

_Meowth- "The new and improved Team Rocket is here."_

_Jessie- "On the wind."_

_James- "Past the stars."_

_Meowth- "In your ears."_

_Shadow- "That's who we are."_

_Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."_

_James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place."_

_Shadow- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

_Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Shadow- "Shadow!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth, dat's the name!"_

_Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..."_

_James- "...we're Team Rocket..."_

_Meowth & Shadow- "... In your face."_

_Wobbuffet- "Wooobbuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr.- "Mime Mime!"_

All Heroes says, "Team Rocket!"

Pikachu says, "Pi Pikachu!"

Team Rocket laughs!

Shadow grins, "Wow, that was awesome. We should do this more often."

Jessie smiles, "Nothing like the motto that makes you refreshed and ready to fight."

Meowth says, "Let's land this balloon and get them."

They land the Meowth balloon and got off.

James remembers, "You know, we've been chasing you twerps for many seasons, especially with you, Ash."

Jessie adds, "This would have all been avoided if you had handed over your Pikachu right from the very beginning."

Ash defends, "I told you once, I told you a thousand times, you guys are not getting Pikachu."

Blaze recalls, "But just think about what would have happened if they didn't constantly chasing after us. Guys, we probably wouldn't have all met. We would have never discovered so many things, such as the Orange Islands without them. Some of us might still be looking for our partners-for-life to this very day, or we would have probably settled with someone else. Without some additional training for Team Rocket, the battles we have won would have won much later. And, we would probably have never lived a few times when Team Rocket was helping us if they didn't help us. Don't you see, we needed them, but at the same time, we don't."

Jessie sobs, "Wow, I never knew how much we were needed so much."

James also sobs, "Even if we were doing bad, we were still doing good."

Meowth joins in, "You know, we still have our nice deeds."

Sonic thinks, "You know, come to think of it, whenever you guys are on our side, you ended up doing very well."

"You know, I think you're right."

Shadow reminds, "Regardless of these nice deeds you three pulled off, we still are bad and we will remain bad for a long time."

Jessie agrees, "Shadow is right. So now, it's time for us to attack. Wobbuffet, Seviper, Yanmega, Arbok, Dustox, and Blissey, report."

In that order, Jessie's Pokémon appeared from their Pokéballs. The Heroes are surprised about some of her Pokémon.

Dawn points out, "Hey now, they have new Pokémon!."

Blaze remembers, "I know about the Wobbuffet, Seviper, and Yanmega. But where did Arbok and Blissey come from? And wasn't Dustox with another Dustox?"

Shadow explains, "I can explain. Arbok was originally one of the first Pokémon Jessie ever used. Jessie's Dustox missed being with her, so the other Dustox said she could take care of herself, and we got back Dustox. And you guys may recognize that Blissey from a long time back when these three stole food from a Pokémon center. What you guys didn't know was that the Blissey knew Jessie as a Chansey a long time ago back when they were in Nursing School. They share an amulet piece that reminds them of each other. We figured that they should be together, so we decided to let Blissey come with us. Luckily, the Nurse Joy has a Chansey that would replace her. And that's how Blissey is with us to this day."

May says, "Wow, talk about a shocker!"

James summons, "I believe it's my turn, now. Growlie, Mime Jr, Carnivine, Weezing, Chimecho, and Cacnea, come out, too."

In that order, James's Pokémon appeared.

Blaze remembers "Now let's see. I recognize the Mime Jr, Carnivine, Chimecho, and Cacnea. But where did Growlithe and Weezing come from? Wasn't Chimecho with your Nanny and Papa? And wasn't Cacnea with Gardenia?"

Shadow sighs, "Again, I will explain. Weezing was originally one of the first Pokémon James ever used. Growlithe, or Growlie as James would call it, was his long time childhood friend. Chimecho was a lot better, so we took it back. And Cacnea was in a tougher condition, thanks to Gardenia. She helped it master Drain Punch. So, we took it back, too."

Meowth continues, "At any case, with the 12 of them, plus me and Shadow, that's a total of 14 Pokémon. We have a full army, and now we will take your Pikachu, today."

Ash counters, "We'll see about that!"

The Heroes sent out their Pokémon, and them and Team Rocket faced off against each other's Pokémon.

Finally, All of Team Rocket's Pokémon was defeated, except for Shadow, who hasn't fought yet.

Jessie says, "Shadow, it's all up to you, now."

James cheers, "Go get'em, Shadow ol' buddy."

Meowth eggs on, "Show them what you can do, and show us what you can do as well."

Shadow approaches the Heroes.

Shadow replies, "Who will be my opponent?"

Dawn volunteers, "We will! Ready to go, Knuckles?"

"Yep, let's bring it on."

Dawn and Knuckles decided to go up against Shadow. But, do they have a chance of victory?

Shadow makes the first move, "How about a taste of my Shadow Punch!" Shadow rushes forward while preparing to do a powerful Shadow Punch.

Dawn calls out, "Dodge, and use Super Fire Punch!" Knuckles dodges the Shadow Punch and puts his fists on fire and attacks Shadow.

"Hmm, not bad. Let's see if you can handle this. Ka-me-ha-me... just kidding. Hahahaha! Anyway, here comes my Shadow Ball!" Shadow charges a sphere of darkness and launches it towards Knuckles.

"Counter that with Aura Sphere!" Knuckles charges up of sphere from his Aura and releases it to Shadow. Both sphere attacks collided, and cancelled each other out. After that, Dawn makes the next move. "Alright Knuckles, go into a Hyper Punch!" Knuckles creates a powerful fists and rushes to Shadow.

"Tch Tch Tch, now you know that that's not gonna work. Take this, Chaos...BLAST!" With the Chaos Blast, a wide explosion of energy is expanded from Shadow and hits Knuckles with tremendous power.

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles gets up pretty quickly, "Don't worry Dawn, I'll be fine."

"Ok, then use your Fire Blast!" Knuckles makes a whole heaping of fire come out from him and the attack his Shadow.

Luckily, Shadow manages to still stay standing.

Jessie shouts to Shadow, "Come on Shadow, don't give in to the twerps!"

James shouts as well, "You can do it, Shadow!"

Meowth shouts, too, "Do it for the team, Shadow."

Dawn makes a move, "Knuckles finish him off with your Hero Beam."

Knuckles's aura is charged into his powerful Hero Beam, and releases a massive deadly force towards Shadow.

"Chaos...SPEAR!" Shadow uses his Chaos Spear, hoping to slow down or even stop the Hero Beam. But, it's power was too much for him to handle, and takes another big hit.

Shadow still manages to barely stand.

Dawn started shouting, "YEAH, that's right Knuckles! That's showing him!" She speaks to Shadow now, "Shadow, you should be ashamed! How can you not remember us, your own partner-for-life, or even your friends back at your own world?" Shadow starts to get angry "I can't believe you! How can you abandon us? You treated your partner like crap, and I thought you were nicer that that!" Shadow gets angrier.

Knuckles attempted to stop her, "Dawn, maybe you shouldn't say anything else to Shadow-"

She shouts to him, "QUIET KNUCKLES!" Continuing to Shadow, "Shadow, you got rid of my best friend, Zoey! You rid of her like she was nothing to you! I thought you promised to be with her and always love her, but I guess I was wrong! For shame, Shadow, for shame!" Shadow gets really pissed. "Shame, shame, shame, shame, shame! What a real shame it is!"

Shadow reaches his limit, and gets into his darkness state. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I don't know why you are shouting at me with those words, when I don't have any memory of all of that! I may not remember them, but I do know that you are in a world of trouble now! Prepare to taste my true power, Dawn!"

Team Rocket becomes astonished, "Whoa, talk about true power!"

Shadow jumped up, "CHAOS SPEAR." Shadow used Chaos spear and had full control of where it would go. He purposely avoided Knuckles and it heads straight for Dawn.

The Heroes gasp and shout, "OH NO, DAWN!"

Knuckles shouts, "Dawn, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Dawn becomes scared and starts crying, "No, please don't hurt me!"

Shadow yells, "Too late, your going down now, Dawn!"

Dawn shouts, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the Chaos Spears stops just near Dawn by a Psychic force.

She looks up and noticed that the spears just misses her.

Dawn wonders, "What? It stopped?"

Shadow asks, "Hey, who stopped my Chaos Spear?

Silver calls, "It was us, Shadow!"

Everyone looked up, and in the air, Silver along with his partner-for-life, Batthan appeared to the rescue!

Batthan calls, "You are not gonna hurt that girl, Shadow."

Silver disbands the Chaos Spears and he slowly brings him and Batthan down to the ground.

Batthan has dirty blond hair, and looks as if he has a haircut recently. His shoes are similar to Shadow's, as in the special hovering like skating shoes, expect it's blue and red. He is wearing a necklace with a bat insignia on it, A Waterproof watch, two black gloves with grippers, a white shirt with the words 'Quicksilver' on the front, Blue pants, A Ruby Diamond ring, Red sunglasses, and he has blue eyes.

Team Rocket wonders, "Whoa, who's that boy?"

May remembers, "Hold on, isn't that Silver?"

Tails recalls, "Yeah, that is Silver. He came to our rescue, with a strange boy."

Dawn sobs, "Thank you for saving me, Silver and... who are you?"

Batthan introduces, "My name is Batthan, and I believe that black hedgehog that almost attacked you is Shadow. And he is with the evil Team Rocket."

Meowth says, "So you heard of us, huh?"

"Yep! I got all the info I needed from Silver. Heh heh, you guys are nothing but a big joke. Except for Shadow, your whole team is stupid, like you three."

Meowth calls, "Wise guy, we're show you not to mess with Team Rocket."

Batthan grins, "Yeah, we'll see about that. Now, you guys are going down."

Silver frowns, "That's right, starting with Shadow. How dare you almost hit a good friend of mine? You are going to pay, Shadow!"

Silver's thoughts of Dawn has made him transform into Super Silver.

All of the Heroes gasps.

Sonic exclaims, "Whoa, did you see that?"

Ash says, "Silver just transformed into his Super from."

Blaze smiles, "Yeah, that's it sweetheart, I knew you had it in you."

Jessie says, "Shadow, show Silver and that Dirty Blondheaded Twerp what you can do."

James agrees, "Yeah, teach them not to mess with us."

Shadow nods, "Will do! So, it's another Hero Pokémon. Very well, I will finish you off first."

Super Silver calls, "I don't think so! Take this!"

Super Silver launches an incredibly powerful Hero Beam towards Shadow. He was too tired to dodge and took a lot of damage. He falls to the ground.

Team Rocket gasp, "Shadow!"

Silver then used his Psychic powers to throw Shadow to Team Rocket, who gets hit and falls to the ground.

Batthan summons, "Idiots, I think it's time that you guys go away, now. Houndoom, come on out."

Houndoom appears from his Dusk Ball.

Batthan commands, "Houndoom, teach those guys a lesson. Use Solarbeam!" Houndoom charges up a powerful Solarbeam, and attacks Team Rocket, who shouts, as they are launched up into the sky.

Jessie says, "I don't believe this! Why must it end like this?"

James adds, "It's been a long time since we've blasted off."

Meowth also adds, "I sure don't miss it, though."

Shadow says, "So, this is how it feels to blast off. It feels nice and painful at the same time."

James says, "Well Shadow, you did do a great job out there."

Meowth asks, "What I want to know, though, is what was up with that weird madness thing you had going on?"

Shadow answers, "I don't know. I guess I gotten so mad, that I couldn't take it."

Jessie says, "I think, we should think about more than just Shadow's powers right now."

Wobbuffet appears from his Pokéball, "Wooobuffet!"

James asks, "What do you mean?"

Jessie answers, "I mean about what's happening, now!"

James and Meowth reply, "Ohhh!"

Shadow wonders, "What do you guys usually say when you blasting off like this?"

Team Rocket replies, "We're blasting off, again."

"Well, this is my first time blasting off, so we'll say it next time. But, until then, we'll get you twerrrrrrrrrrrps!"

As Shadow says that, they blast off with a ding in the end.

* * *

Blaze goes up to Silver and hugs him as he changes back into his normal form.

Blaze hugs, "Oh Silver, thank you and Batthan for saving us. It's so awesome to see you, again."

"It's nice to see you guys, too. And, it was our pleasure."

Sonic grins, "Hey Silver, it's been a long time since we saw ya, buddy."

"It's great to see all of you, too. I also see we have a couple of new faces."

Dawn introduces, "That's right. Silver, we like you to meet Mario and Luigi. Originally, they were helpers for Misty and Sonic, but they tagged along with us, and became partners with Brock and Max."

Silver recalls, "I see... Oh, that reminds me. You guys all heard his name, but I will introduce him. This is Batthan, and... he's my partner-for-life."

All the Heroes are astonished.

Luigi exclaims, "Wow, that's amazing!"

May asks, "I can't believe it! You're partners-for-life with someone living in the Platinum Rain Region?"

Silver nods, "Yep!"

Max wonders, "And may I ask, why you are here in the first place?"

Silver explains, "I don't mind, I was going to tell you anyway. Well, you see, you all saw that Shadow has joined Team Rocket, right? Well, one day, I was playing with 4 very special girls online that lived in the Platinum Rain Region; then all of a sudden, I got a phone call from Zoey. She said that Shadow was gone, and he left nothing to tell her where he went. She must of thought that she had abandoned her. I had used one of the Sol Emeralds combined with the Psychic powers of mine to see what fate was with Shadow. It told me that Shadow's memory was lost, and that he was weirdly told to join Team Rocket. I didn't want to worry Zoey, so I told her only that I would get help from you guys, cause I heard that you all were heading into the Platinum Rain Region.

"And so, I flew over into the Island, luckily finding the portal that would lead me there. I didn't know where to go back then, so I flew around hoping to get some help. Suddenly, I saw a boy, which was this guy, who was training with his Pokémon. His name was Batthan, and I told him my name. I asked him for help on how to get around the region. He led me to the Pokémon Center in his hometown, and the Nurse Joy there gave me directions around the region. I also saw that she was more beautiful than the previous Nurse Joys I've seen."

Blaze points out, "Yeah, we noticed that when we first saw a Nurse Joy. Professor Sapele, which is the main Professor of the region, said it was because of the natural beauty they had."

"So that's it... Anyway, the Nurse Joy there said that she figured that I was a Hero Pokémon. Batthan got confused and asked what a Hero Pokémon was. She explained really well to him. All Hero Pokémon someday want to be with their partners-for-life. Then all of my sudden, my Psychic powers have gone screwed for a few seconds."

Tails asks, "Screwed up? Were you hurt or something?"

"It wasn't pain I felt, but I did felt that I was being told something. After a few minutes, I realize that only when something like that was to happen, a Hero Pokémon had found their Partner-for-life. So I said, Batthan, you are my partner-for-life. There is something about him that made me agree to my opinion. His eyes."

Mario asks, "His eyes?"

"Yes, when he took off his glasses, the Nurse Joy felt a bit infatuated for a little bit, and I was amazed. I then knew that he was my partner-for-life. So, with that cleared up, I told about everything that was going on, and I found out that he has really strong Pokémon, and has even won the Pokémon League Championship of this region."

Ash asks, "No way! Is that true, Batthan?"

"You better believe it is!"

"What was the competition like?"

"Very, Very intense! One of the best I have ever seen in my life."

Ash gets excited, "Yes! I can't wait to start getting those badges."

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Silver continues again, "To continue, since he was my partner-for-life, I carried along with him on my journey to find you guys. I found Shadow, who was with Team Rocket, which proved that the Sol Emerald was right. So, we decided to spring into action to save you guys if needed, and it sure was needed!"

Dawn smiles, "And we greatly appreciate it."

Knuckles compliments, "Silver, you're the best!"

Silver slightly blushes, "Oh come on now, it was nothing."

Mario points out, "Silver, you know, being able to transform is not something that is easily accomplished."

"Yep! I was even surprised the first time it happened. I kind of knew that would happen, cause of my determination, but feeling that extra burst of power made me felt strong."

Dawn asks, "So Batthan, how about showing us those amazing eyes of yours? And, why are you wearing those sunglasses in the first place?"

Batthan explains, "I'm very sensitive to the sun rays. Plus, this keeps me hidden from my eyes when I don't need people to look at it. But, I see that you all deserve to take a peek at it. But, only for a minute."

"Deal! Now show us those eyes."

Batthan takes off his sunglasses and his blue eyes gleamed. Blaze, Misty, May, and Dawn becomes impressed. The others were amazed.

Batthan asks, "So, what do you girls think?"

Blaze gleams, "That's some lovely eyes you have there."

Misty says, "Pretty nice! _I have to resist them, though. I'm in love with Ash."_

May gleams, "They're beautiful. You have got to tell us how you made those eyes so gorgeous."

Batthan says, "Hey, what can I say. It's only natural!"

Dawn asks, "Natural beauty? You mean like the females here?"

"Exactly! The girls aren't the only ones who have the use of natural beauty. Of course, I only keep it in my eyes. That's another reason why I wear these most of the time."

Brock grins, "Hey, I'm sure that you can teach me a few things about romance. I'm sure that the ladies swarm all over you the moment the glasses are off, right?"

"For the most part, yes. But, I tend to ignore doing this unless it's really necessary."

Dawn compliments, "I must say, Batthan, not only are your eyes are soooo ravishing, but your have a really cool necklace and ring."

"Thanks! It's a Ruby Diamond ring. And this necklace's insignia is based off the Batman."

Knuckles replies, "Hey, now there's a TV show I recognize." He whispers to Batthan, "_I think you and I can get along really well. It's amazingly rare to have Dawn actually have an emotional attraction to another boy. You might just have yourself a girlfriend, soon... _Hey wait, Batthan, do you have a girlfriend?"

Batthan shakes his head, "As shocking as this is, no."

The Heroes are very shocked!

Blaze asks, "What! How could somebody like you not have a girlfriend by now? Did you have a girlfriend a long time ago?"

"Negative! You see, the problem is that... once the sunglasses come back on, they don't have as much of an attraction anymore. Like, what you girls will see."

Batthan put his sunglasses back on.

Blaze, Misty, and May's attraction have settled. But Dawn still feels the romance.

Blaze frowns, "I don't feel the love, anymore."

Misty thought, "_Yes, I already have a guy, anyway._"

May says, "Oh well, I guess it was meant to be."

Dawn still gleams, "You girls may not feel it anymore, but I still do."

Silver questions, "What! Wow, how is that possible?"

Knuckles thinks, "You know, I think when you and Silver saved Dawn from that attack, she became infatuated right from the beginning. They say that when you save a person's life, if it's the opposite gender, they tend to fell head over heels for you. Dawn felt that way when I saved her and Piplup a loooong while back."

Batthan grins, "Well, this is surprising... and I'm loving it, loving it a whole lot."

Dawn smiles, "I'm sure that we will be great friends."

"I'm sure that we will."

Max suggests, "... Well, can we move on, now?"

Ash agrees, "Yes, we should. We need to head to Directamo City!"

Silver suggests, "Hey guys..."

Blaze wonders, "What it is, sweetie?"

"We were wondering...if you wouldn't mind having us tagging along this whole group. Besides, I always wanted to be in another adventure."

Dawn says, "After what you guys did, we wouldn't mind at all, right?"

Misty says, "I don't mind. I would love to see you in action, Silver."

Tails exclaims, "Yeah! Welcome to the party, Silver, Batthan."

Batthan says, "I'm sure that we will get along very well."

Ash announces, "Ok Team, let's make our way to Directamo City."

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Dawn replies, "And I'll make sure to explain the details about everything we have and what we've accomplished. And, I would love to know more about you, Batthan."

Batthan grins, "I will tell you guys all that I can about myself."

And so, after that shocking revisit with Team Rocket and Shadow, our Heroes move on in the road to Directamo City. With them, they have 2 new partners joining the team. Their old buddy, Silver, and the new trainer, Batthan. What exactly is Batthan like in his life? And what new adventures await our Heroes? Stay tuned after this little message.

Up in the sky, 4 wandering girls have watched the whole thing, and discuss about what goes on. The hints of who they are, are shown as well.

The Shrine Maiden says, "So, Silver is with them, now."

The Playful Magician asks, "I can't wait. Can we go there and join them, too?"

The Maid/Time Mage shakes her head, "No, only when the time comes."

The Gardener/Swordsmanship Instructor hopes, "Let's hope the Hero Pokémon are as strong as they say."

The Shrine Maiden calls, "This shall be most interesting. Let's move, girls!"

The Other 3 girls nods, "Right!"

Now who do we have here? 4 new girls wanting to join our Heroes' adventure? Who they are will be revealed soon.

* * *

**PDA777: Welcome back. And now, I present to you our newest member of our cast, Batthan.**

**Batthan: Thank you. It's an honor to be here.**

**PDA777: I hope you will have a great time with me, here. So, how does it feel to be in my story?**

**Batthan: Loving it very much.**

**PDA777: That's good. Alright, see you all next time for more Pokémon Heroes Destiny.**

**Batthan: Can I say it?**

**PDA777: Sure you can. You deserve to.**

**Batthan: Thanks! Until next time, see ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	5. Batthan's Amazing Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello Everybody! It is I, PDA777, and welcome back to another segment of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. My co-star, Batthan, is with me, and will be joining me from now on.**

**Batthan: It's a pleasure, Miss PDA.**

**PDA777: Please hun, you can just call me PDA.**

**Batthan: Ok, if that's what you want. **

**PDA777: So then, how about you tell everyone what today's chapter is about?**

**Batthan: Sure. For today, we take a break at a lake, and I show everyone my other Pokémon. But, Team Rocket makes a combat. Luckily, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**PDA777: Alrighty! Have a great episode, Batthan.**

**Batthan: Thanks, PDA!**

**PDA777: Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum: **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty: **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 'Hero' Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_

**Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog

Pokémon 1- Torterra

Pokémon 2- Gliscor

Pokémon 3- Houndoom

Pokémon 4- Rhyperior

Pokémon 5- Lucario

Pokémon 6- Salamence

* * *

**Episode 5: Batthan's Amazing Day**

Our Heroes continue on their way to Directamo City, and with Silver and Batthan joining the party, things will be livelier now.

Ash wonders, "I wonder when we are getting to the city."

Blaze asks, "Is there anything else in our way besides a route?"

Max checks the Pokénav, "According to the Pokénav, there is a lake nearby here."

Batthan remembers, "A lake near here? I know about that lake. Follow me."

Dawn says, "This will be interesting."

They follow Batthan a distance, until they reach a beautiful lake near an open spot for relaxing.

Batthan replies, "This is it! I remember this lake. I used to come here a long while back. This lake is called the Pencreek Lake."

Dawn gleams, "Wow, this place is beautiful!"

May asks, "... Hey, can we take a break here?"

Ash whines, "But I wanna get to my Gym battle."

Misty giggles, "Impatient for important battling as you always were, huh Ash?"

Blaze suggests, "Ash, this would be a good time to train our Pokémon."

Ash agrees, "Well, ok then. You guys relax, while we train."

Tails suggests, "Hey, let's bring all of our Pokémon out for some fresh air and cool water. "

Max cheers, "Yay, relaxation for our Pokémon!"

Everyone's Pokémon is sent out, except for Batthan's; he didn't want to show his to them, yet.

Ash and Blaze begin training with their Pokémon. Misty and Max watch him. Brock is having a conversation with an old friend of his on his phone. Batthan, May, and Dawn are going to swim in the lake to cool themselves down.

He is wearing a red and silver bathing suit, and the girls are dressed for swimming as well. All of them dive into the lake and feels the experience of the cool, cool lake.

Dawn relaxes, "Aww yeah, this lake is so cool."

May asks, "This is really relaxing. Tails, are you relaxed, too?"

"I'm having a blast. We're really calm here, right Knuckles, Silver?"

Knuckles replies, "I can agree to that, old friend."

Silver chills, "Nothing like swimming with friends, what more could you want?"

Batthan says, "This lake is really pleasant. If I get soo stressed out, I come here, and wash all of my troubles away."

May says, "Yeah, I can feel myself just drifting away."

Dawn compliments, "Nice swimsuit. Oh, don't you take off your sunglasses while swimming?"

Batthan says, "Not even when I'm swimming. Only when I have to."

Dawn approached him romantically.

Dawn smiles, "Well, can you take them off for me, again?"

"Um, sure."

He takes off his sunglasses and his eyes gleamed. Dawn became extraordinarily happy, and so did May.

Dawn blushes, "Amazing! Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous."

May gleams, "Still love those eyes, Batthan. I think I've died and gone to Hero Heaven.

"Does it make you feel weird that your glasses are off?"

Batthan shakes his head, "Not at all. The sun is really the only problem with this. I wish I wasn't so sensitive to the sun's rays, then I wouldn't have to wear these glasses. But then again, I don't want to show off my eyes all of the time."

Dawn points, "How ironic that it's good and bad to have those sunglasses."

"It works out."

"Do you think there will be a time where you no longer need the glasses, ever?"

"Probably not. Unless there is some technology that can do that, I must resume wearing these glasses."

He puts his sunglasses back on.

May frowns, "Darn, there goes my Hero Heaven."

Tails smiles, "If it makes you feel better, I can be your Heaven."

"Tails, you sure know how to impress a girl."

Dawn notices, "... Oh, I just noticed. Your watch isn't it getting all wet!"

Batthan smirks, "What, you thought this was a regular watch? Where do you think I come from? This watch is waterproof and fireproof."

"Amazing!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles are Silver are having a conversation as well.

Silver asks, "So, what do you think about Dawn hanging out with Batthan?"

"I don't know. I mean it's alright to me, but it doesn't feel right.

"I don't understand..."

"It doesn't feel like me and Dawn should be with you guys. It's just maybe that we aren't the right team; I just don't have that sense that it'll work out. It's not like I don't like you, but I don't feel it.

"I can see where you are coming from."

"Yeah. I wonder if I should tell Dawn about this."

"Hey Knuckles, I'm actually start to know how you feel about this. I, too, don't have that warm feeling hanging out with you two like this."

"If it's not us, then who is it?"

"Only time will tell, buddy."

After a while, they got out of the lake, and dress back in their regular clothes.

Dawn says, "Batthan, that was so refreshing. I feel like I can win my first contest, now."

May counters, "Don't think you will, Dawn. Cause I will!"

Dawn giggles, "We'll see."

Batthan asks, "Hey, how about I show you guys the rest of my Pokémon?"

"Sure!" She shouts to everyone, "HEY! Batthan's gonna bring out the rest of his Pokémon."

Ash says, "Oh, this is gotta see."

Everyone approaches Batthan, and he brings out the Pokémon that was first shown.

Batthan summons, "Houndoom, come on out."

Houndoom appeared from his and did his battle cry.

Ash says, "Wow, a Houndoom."

Max compliments, "It looks strong."

May takes out her Pokédex, "Let's see what the Pokédex has to say."

Pokédex in a female voice describes, "Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon, and the evolved form of Houndour. When other Pokémon hear its cry, they shiver and go back to their nests. Its flame it shoots out is the result of toxins burning in its body. In a pack, the one with horns raked sharply to the back has the leader role. It is decided by fighting amongst themselves."

Dawn gleams, "Amazing. That proves that Houndoom are really cool Pokémon."

Batthan summons, "If you like my Houndoom, then you'll love my other Pokémon. Come on out, guys."

Batthan brings out Torterra, Gliscor, Rhyperior, Lucario, and Salamence. Everyone becomes surprised.

Knuckles grins, "Whoa! Since when did he have such amazing Pokémon?"

Ash brings out his Pokédex, "Cool, Torterra and Gliscor!"

May says, "A Rhyperior!"

Dawn also brings out her Pokédex, "Lucario and Salamence."

Ash's Pokédex describe, "Torterra, the Continent Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Turtwig. Small Pokémon sometimes gather on its back to begin building their nests. Moving forests are actually Torterra migrating in search of water. Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved from of Gligar. It observes prey while hanging inverted from branches. When the chance presents itself, it swoops."

May's Pokédex describe, "Rhyperior, The Drill Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rhydon. It puts holes on its palms and uses its muscles to shoot them. Geodude are shot at rare times."

Dawn's Pokédex describe, "Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. It has the ability to sense the aura of all things. It understands human speech. By catching the aura emanating from others, it can sense their thoughts and movements. Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Bagon. It becomes uncontrollable if enraged. It is said that this powerful desire of flying triggered a sudden mutation in it's cells, causing it to sprout magnificent wings. To express it's joy, it flies and wheels all over the sky while spouting flames from it's mouth."

Max compliments, "Wow, it must of took you years to train your Pokémon so well."

Batthan says, "That's only 6 of the many Pokémon I have."

Misty asks, "Really? So then, how many Pokémon do you have?"

"Hard to say. I've been catching and training my Pokémon for years."

Ash asks, "How long?"

"Since I've started my journey with Turtwig when I was 10, so about 7 years."

"7 Years? That's longer than me."

Luigi asks, "Have you ever left the Platinum Rain Region?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

The Heroes are amazing.

Blaze wonders, "So, which regions did you go to?"

"All 4 current regions in the overworld. And I won all the Badges and Frontier Symbols as well."

Ash smiles, "Hey, me too. We heard about the Platinum Rain Region and about it's Pokémon League here."

"Really? I guess you also heard of the Battle Frontier here as well?"

"Whoa! I haven't!"

Blaze gathers, "So let me get this straight. There is a Pokémon League, Grand Festival, and Battle Frontier challenges here?"

Batthan says, "Well duh! That's how the new challenges come from. All here in the Platinum Rain Region."

Mario wonders, "I'm curious about something. We heard about Platinum Rainbow Island and the Platinum Rain Region. Are there any other regions on this Island?"

"There is one other Region, but it's a short one. It's called the Pokémon Master Region."

Ash becomes super shocked, "What did you say... Pokémon Master Region?"

"Yes. But that is the highest level area of the world. Even if you had Hero Pokémon, the Pokémon there are incredibly high leveled I heard that even a few Hero Pokémon are there as well."

Dawn gleams, "Amazing to the max! So, did you go there?"

"Yes, but I lost at the first battle."

Ash shutters, "N-n-n-n-no way!"

"Yes, Way! Inside the Pokémon Master Region, there are 8 challenges you must take, each one more difficult then the next. If you win that challenge, you get a specifically named Platinum Metal! Be warned, however, that they each have a Legendary Pokémon. Then, there is the Master 4. Unlike the Elite 4, there are the four most powerful trainers in the world. By beating each of them, you get the specifically named Ultimate Platinum Metal! Be very warned, they have 1 Hero Pokémon each. All 12 of these challenges have 6 Pokémon each. And, and the very end, is the true Pokémon Master."

All Heroes gasps, "THE TRUE POKEMON MASTER?!"

"Yep! Each of the Master's 6 Pokémon are all Hero Pokémon, trained under the conditions of a true Pokémon Master."

All Hero Pokémon say, "They are all HERO POKEMON?!

"I'm afraid so. So, I wouldn't go there until after you've conquered everything in the Platinum Rain Region, because that place is so horribly elite!"

Ash says, "My ultimate dream is to become the Pokémon Master. And that's exactly where I need to go soon. As soon as I conquer the Platinum Rain Region, the Pokémon Master Region is where I need to go!"

Blaze flares up, "The Power of Burning Blaze will show them all!"

Batthan points out, "It seems like your Hero Pokémon can transform. According to what I heard, a few of the Hero Pokémon that the Pokémon Master have can transform, too. So you better be ready."

Blaze sweatdrops, "I so wish we can have more Hero Pokémon on our side, right now."

Tails speaks to himself, "Hmm, I feel something in the air... someone is watching us right now."

May wonders, "What are you talking about, Tails?"

"...nothing. Maybe it's just me."

Unaware that Tails was right, the 4 girls flying about them quietly are watching our Heroes.

* * *

We have gathered new info. We now know the names of our watchers.

Reimu the Shrine Maiden replies, "So, the rumors of the Pokémon Master Region are true."

Marisa the Playful Magician says, "That's sounds exciting. Something of a great challenge for us."

Sakuya the Maid/Time Mage asks, "When do we meet up with those guys?"

Youmu the Gardner/Swordsmanship adds, "Yeah, I wanna see how good they are, and their Hero Pokémon."

Marisa says, "One things for sure, those Hero Pokémon that Silver are hanging out with better be good."

Sakuya recalls, "I heard they can transform."

Youmu thinks, "If they can transform, then they must be good."

Reimu smiles, "I gotta say, the one with the 2 tails is cute."

Marisa grins, "The one with those muscles looks so amazing. How did he come with that much strength?"

Sakuya looks, "The guy with Mario as his partner looks like my kind of guy."

Youmu smiles, "The young one looks like my height, and is really sweet looking."

Reimu says, "We will meet them up in town, so let's get moving, ladies."

Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu nod, "Okay!"

Well, we can clearly see that they are on the good side, but are they interested in our Heroes, and are they willing to join them?

* * *

Meanwhile, as our Heroes pack it up and move on the next city, Team Rocket lurks nearby.

Shadow looks around, "You know, I had a suspicious feeling for a moment that someone was wandering in the sky with us."

Jessie says, "We have more important things to worry about, like attempting to capture that Pikachu."

Meowth asks, "What are we doing this time?"

Jessie answers, "We will try the direct approach again, and if doesn't work, we will try something else."

James says, "Short, sweet, and to the point."

Shadow nods, "Alright, lets do this."

* * *

Our Heroes continue walking to Directamo City. However, Batthan feels kind of weird and keeps walking with his eyes clothes and his hand in his head. He bumps into a nearby tree and falls on the ground. The Heroes nearby came over to see if he was alright.

Dawn, Knuckles, Silver, May, and Tails all asks, "Batthan, are you alright?"

Batthan responds, "Yeah, and you know what? I got a headache you wouldn't believe."

Blaze wonders, "Could it be because of the river?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, I know just what to do. I've been studying healing magic with Silver. So, let see if I can cure that headache."

Blaze surrounds Batthan with fire. But it wasn't harmful fire, it was healing fire, surrounding him in an orange color instead of the usual red.

After about 20 seconds, Batthan's headache is gone in an instant.

Batthan smiles, "Wow, I feel so much better. Thank you, Blaze!"

"My pleasure. Healing abilities are thanks to the Emeralds we possess."

"Now, let's keep moving."

Our Heroes continue walking to Directamo City. Batthan decides to listen to a song in his MP3 Player.

Dawn notices what he is doing, and is confused with what he is doing.

Dawn asks "Hey Batthan, what is that thing?"

"Oh this. It's my MP3 player."

"MP3 Player?"

Silver answers, "It's a music player."

"Never heard of it."

May guesses, "I'm guessing it's one of those advance technologies only in the Platinum Rain Region for now."

Batthan explains, "Yeah, these are one of our newest products. It isn't ready to be shipped to the overworld, yet."

Dawn asks, "Can I listen to a song?"

"Sure!" Batthan gave her his MP3 player to listen to a song in his selection. "That song is called "With Me" from Sonic and the Black Knight."

Sonic grins, "Hey, now there's a sweet song to listen to."

Dawn listens to the song for a while, until she hears the worlds 'My eyes are filled with curiosity'. She blushes and remembers Batthan's eyes.

Dawn thought, "_His eyes does fill me with curiosity! Just how did he make them so gorgeous?"_

May smiles, "I can't wait to get to our next contest. I wonder how the coordinator's Pokémon are like there."

Jessie interrupts, "You won't be going anywhere, young lady.

"Huh?"

The Heroes looked up and saw Team Rocket.

The 4th Generation Rocket Motto music began playing.

_Jessie- "Listen, is that the voice of a twerp I hear?"_

_James- "It's rambling in my ears loud and clear."_

Batthan sighs, "Please attack them with Psycho Boost, Silver. I don't have time for the motto now."

Silver nods and lets loose a Psycho Boost as Team Rocket continues their motto.

_Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

_Meowth- "The new and improved Team Rocket is here."_

Team Rocket gets hit by the Psycho Boost, and their balloon gets hit and falls to the ground.

Luigi laughs, "Haha, you guys are losers!"

Jessie steams, "Hey, don't you dare call us losers."

James says, "We are the superior Team Rocket."

Meowth adds, "And how dare you interrupt our motto?"

Shadow laughs, "That attack was from Silver, if I'm correct. Looks like someone is not in a mood to hear the motto today."

Batthan adds, "You're right, and I'm not only not in the mood for the motto, but I also don't want you guys to interrupt us. Take this!"

Batthan and Silver uses gravity control to lift Team Rocket from the ground, and they scream as they are tossed into a tree.

The Heroes laugh as they move on. Jessie got real mad after that.

Jessie becomes angry, "I don't believe this, first he interrupts our motto, and now he throws us away like trash!"

Shadow steams, "That guy is really starting to piss me off."

Meowth shouts, "Let's get that Dirty Blondheaded Twerp a piece of our mind."

James agrees, "Yeah!"

Wobbuffet appears "Wooobuffet!"

* * *

After about 5 minutes, Team Rockets sneaks behind them and tries to do a sneak attack. They followed them quickly and discreetly, but Silver already suspected of their approach. He used telepathy to warn Batthan.

Silver says telepathically to Batthan, "Yo, they are following us. What are we going to do?"

Batthan speaks telepathically back to Silver, "Don't worry, I'll handle it. Watch this."

Batthan magically created an invincible hole on the ground. Team Rocket was about to strike when, they feel in the hole screaming. Batthan and Silver giggled quietly as they continued walking.

Shadow sweatdrops, "Ugh, how does he do that?"

James says, "This is getting ridiculous."

Jessie says, "Well, two can play that game."

* * *

7 more minutes later, Team Rocket made a net trap to try and capture our Heroes. But, Batthan was already thinking one step ahead. Silver uses his Psychic powers as they were passing by the net to temporary disable the trap. Then remove the disabling once everyone passed.

Jessie says, "What? It didn't work?"

Shadow replies, "I could have sworn that my trap was full proof."

Meowth suggests, "Let's check what's wrong with it."

Team Rocket stepped into the net, and they lift up and are caught by their own net.

James says," No, we fell into our own trap."

Meowth says, "This is not turning out too good."

Shadow formulates, "Hey guys, I got another idea. This one's sure to work."

* * *

15 minutes later, our Heroes found a circus tent in the middle of nowhere.

Ash asks, "Uhhh, why is there a tent in the middle of this route?"

Batthan offers, "We'll go check it out, Ash."

Batthan, Silver, Dawn, and Knuckles went inside. Team Rocket were dressed up as clowns to try and fool them.

Jessie says, "Why, hello there young children. Would you like to see our act?"

Dawn nods, "Sure, let's see it."

James and Meowth made a balloon Pokémon of a Pikachu.

Batthan yawns, "Come on, is that all?"

Shadow replies, "Oh yeah, well watch this."

James and Meowth then made a balloon Pokémon of a Mewtwo.

Batthan says, "That's not too bad. Now, I wanna see a Cannon. Those things are cool."

Shadow calls, "You heard him. Make a Cannon."

James and Meowth then made a balloon cannon.

Batthan grins, "Wow, that's pretty amazing."

He blinks to Silver, Dawn, and Knuckles that it was Team Rocket.

Dawn replies, "Oh yeah, it looks so awesome. Can I touch it?"

Shadow nods, "Go ahead, young lady."

She turned the balloon cannon the other way.

Silver says, "Now, Knuckles!"

Knuckles used a tiny bit of fire to light the cannon, and it fired on them. They have charcoal all over their body.

Team Rocket puffs, "It blew up at us!"

They fall to the ground, and the four get out of tent.

May asks, "So what happened in there?"

Batthan answers, "Team Rocket, that's what. They tried to make a fool of us. Good thing I planned ahead."

Ash calls, "Ok, now lets light their world with fire. Blaze, Elemental Tornado!"

Blaze brings out a tornado of a fire element and burns the whole tent down to ashes.

Team Rocket gets burned really bad.

Shadow compares, "Wow, now I know what a burger feels like."

Misty calls, "Let's cool them down, Sonic. Use Hydro Sphere!"

Sonic charges up a powerful ball of water, and launches it to Team Rocket who is now all soaked up.

Team Rocket says, "Thanks for cooling us down."

They shake themselves off, and prepare to battle.

Jessie summons, "I guess there is one way to go now. Go Arbok!"

James summons as well, "Go Weezing!"

Arbok and Weezing came out of their Pokéballs.

Ash smiles, "Just like the good ol' days."

And Ash suddenly does his first Season pose. He turns his hat backwards, and throws his Pokéball.

Ash throws, "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Pidgeot appears from it's Pokéball.

Misty summons, "I'll team up with you, Ash. Golduck, let's go!

Golduck appeared from it's Pokéball.

Jessie calls, "Arbok use Sludge Bomb!"

James calls, "Weezing, Sludge attack!"

Arbok and Weezing used their attacks.

Ash calls, "Pidgeot, blow those attacks away with Whirlwind!"

Pidgeot succeeds in canceling both of those attacks.

Misty calls, "Alright, Golduck use your Confusion!"

Golduck lifts Arbok and Weezing, and throws them to Team Rocket.

Shadow steps in.

Shadow says, "I guess it's my turn.

May offers, "Tails, you wanna battle Shadow just like we did in the past?"

Tails agrees, "You bet I do!"

May and Tails decides to battle.

Shadow replies to his team, "Hey you know, you can call out attacks to me. They can, and so can you."

Meowth suggests, "Can I do it?"

Jessie stomps Meowth.

Jessie says, "That makes no since. No way a Pokémon is gonna command another Pokémon to attack. I'll do the honors this time. Alright Shadow, use your Shadow Ball!"

Shadow launches his Shadow ball forward.

May calls, "Tails, give him your Shock Orb!"

Tails launches a Shock Orb, and both attacks cancel.

"Use your Shadow Punch!"

Shadow skates forward to attack with his Shadow Punch.

"Dodge, and use your Thunderpunch!

Tails dodges Shadow's Shadow Punch by ducking, and then hitting him with his Thunderpunch.

May smiles, "That's it, Tails. Now, show them your Hero Beam!"

Tails charges up his Yellow Aura Hero Beam and fires it towards Shadow.

Jessie asks, "Shadow, can you use a Hero Beam?"

Shadow answers, "Uh, I'm not a Hero!"

"Well, you are a Hero Pokémon, right?"

"Yes! I don't remember why, but I guess I never learned Hero Beam."

"WHAT!"

Shadow gets hit by the Hero Beam and falls to the ground.

James says, "Oh no, Shadow!"

Ash calls, "Now let's finish this up. Pikachu, Volt Tackle! Blaze, Tornado Rush!

Both Pikachu and Blaze run really fast with the power of Thunder and Fire towards Team Rocket, and they launch high in the sky.

Jessie says, "Great, we lost again."

James adds, "And we didn't get a chance to say the full motto this time."

Meowth says, "Oh well, that's life I guess."

Shadow grins, "Oh goodie, this'll be the first I get to say it with you guys."

"Trust me, eventually you'll start to hate it after a while."

"Oh well, we can always get them next time."

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star with a ding was seen!

The Heroes Cheer for their victory.

Batthan pumps his fist, "Yeah, now that was awesome!"

* * *

After 40 minutes, they approach the city.

Batthan replies, "Ash, I gotta say, your Pokémon are just soo amazing."

"Thanks, we've always been together. Especially me, Pikachu, and Blaze."

"Pika Pika!"

Blaze smiles, "Oh Ash, you're so awesome."

Batthan suggests, "I was wondering if I can have a 3 on 3 battle with you now."

Ash says, "Now?"

"Yeah. It'll be good training for your upcoming Gym Battle. It'll be your Tododile, Pikachu and Pidgeot, against my Houndoom, Torterra, and Gliscor."

Blaze says, "We'll do it with the best 2 out of 3 match, which means you must switch Pokémon whether you won or not. The one who wins 2 of 3 battles will win."

Ash agrees, "Sounds great to me."

Dawn offers "Can I judge the battle?"

Batthan nods, "Sure, go ahead."

"YAY!"

* * *

They got into an open field for Pokémon battling.

Ash and Batthan are ready for battling.

Dawn announces, "This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle with no time limit. Force switching is required if you win. Best 2 out of 3 is the winner."

Max cheers, "This will be great. Not only do we get to see Ash battle once again, but Batthan battle as well."

Misty smiles, "I wonder how improved Ash has gotten. This'll be a fine battle."

Dawn announces, "Let the battle begin!"

Ash brings out his Pokémon, "Pidgeot, I choose you!" Pidgeot came out of its Pokéball.

Batthan did as well, "Gliscor, your up!" Gliscor came out of its Pokéball.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack!" Pidgeot's wings glow and goes in to the offensive.

Batthan waits for the time to strike. When it came close, he made his move. "Gliscor, Thunder Fang!"

Gliscor hit Pidgeot before it could strike, with a super effective Thunder Fang. Pidgeot got thrown back with that attack.

Mario commented, "Whoa, that was a good move."

Brock analyses, "He waited until Pidgeot got close enough for his Thunder Fang to hit, and you know that that's gotta hurt."

Ash calls out, "Oh yeah, how about this. Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot did an upside down loop, and rushed in towards Gliscor.

Batthan thought, "_Aerial Ace never misses, so dodging is not gonna do." _Gliscor, use Swords Dance. While Gliscor was dancing, Pidgeot's attack was somehow blown back. "Now, Guillotine!"

Pidgeot was still trying to recover, but Gliscor came in quickly with its Guillotine. It's devastating power made Pidgeot faint.

Dawn announces, "Pidgeot is unable to battle, Gliscor wins!"

Batthan says, "Way to go, Gliscor! That was awesome!"

Gliscor says, "Gli Gliscor!"

Max is shocked, "How in the world did he knock out Pidgeot so quickly?"

Mario replies, "Gliscor first used Swords Dance to not only cancel Pidgeot's Aerial Ace, but also to boost its attack. With so much power added to that Guillotine, Pidgeot didn't stand a chance."

Ash returns Pidgeot to its Pokéball, "That was great, Pidgeot. You take a nice, long rest." He looked up to Batthan.

Blaze speaks next to Ash, "My goodness, Ash, he's good. He did win the Pokémon League and Battle Frontier, so you're facing against a pro here. Please be careful."

"Don't worry, Blaze. You just leave this to me. Tododile, I choose you!" Tododile appears from his Pokéball.

Batthan says, "That was a big mistake, Ash. Torterra, come on out." Torterra appears from his Pokéball.

Misty gets worried, "Yikes, that's not good at all. Ash is gonna lose."

Sonic smiles, "Now don't worry your pretty head of yours, sweetheart. Ash knows exactly what he's doing. It looks very bad, yes, but watch Tododile. He is way stronger since we last saw it in the Johto League."

"You better be right, Sonic."

Dawn announces, "The 2nd battle will begin, NOW!"

Ash calls, "Tododile, start out with your Water Gun!"

Tododile sprays a huge amount of water towards Torterra, but instead of absorbing it, he gets slowly pushed away by it.

Batthan gets surprised, "Oh cratters, what is this?"

Sonic says, "See, I told ya. Tododile has been gotten some special training from me. I even taught it a new move that you're all gonna be surprised with."

Tododile ends the Water Gun, leaving Torterra all washed up.

Batthan calls, "Not bad, Ash. That's one powerful Tododile you have there. Torterra, Energy Ball!"

Torterra unleashed an Energy Ball towards Tododile, and hits.

"Tododile, charge it with your Headbutt!"

Tododile runs towards Torterra and puts his head forward in an attempt to use Headbutt on it.

Batthan waits for the right moment, then he calls, "Use Crunch!"

Torterra takes a huge chomp of darkness on Tododile, then spits him out.

"Darn, he did it again."

"Now, Torterra, use Earthquake!"

Torterra shakes the ground and makes Tododile takes a lot of damage.

"Oh no, Tododile!"

Misty gasps, "Tododile is gonna lose. Sonic, you lied to me!"

Sonic shakes his head, "You haven't see the move yet, Misty. Just you wait and see!"

Tododile gets up and seem kind of tired.

Batthan shouted, "I guess you weren't as strong as I thought Ash. It's time to finish this. Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra takes powerful roots for the ground and rushes it towards Tododile.

Blaze covers her eyes, "I can't watch!"

Ash shouts, "Now Tododile, Blizzard!"

Blaze uncovers her eyes, "Blizzard?"

Tododile jumps up and blows a lot of Cold Wind towards Torterra. It froze all of the plants, and Torterra took a huge chunk of damage. It faints being frozen."

Dawn announces, "Torterra is unable to continue. Tododile is the winner!"

Ash cheers, "Alright Tododile, way to go."

"Tododile!"

Misty stands up, "Amazing, such a comeback!"

Sonic says, "It sure was. They had a move that was saved up just for the right time. I taught Tododile Blizzard, cause I knew it would come in handy. And with a power like that, it would do so much damage to a grass/ground type."

Batthan says, "Torterra, return." Torterra returns to his Pokéball. "That was amazing, my friend. You rest now." He looks up to Ash. "Amazing Ash, I never would have expected Tododile to use Blizzard. And Ice is Torterra's biggest weakness. Nice one! Now, for my last Pokémon. Houndoom, it's your turn." Houndoom appears from its Pokéball.

"Pikachu, it's all up to you." Pikachu goes up to the battlefield.

Dawn announces, "It's time for the final battle. This will decide who the winner is. And, Begin!

Batthan says, "Well now, this is a good time to take my sunglasses off, cause things are heating up, now."

Batthan took off his sunglasses. All, but Misty become excited.

Dawn resists the excitement because she was judging, but became happy on the inside. She thought, "_Darn, I wish I was watching instead of judging right now. But oh well, those eyes are still gorgeous!"_

Blaze became exciting, "Oh wow, those eyes are amazing!"

May is excited, too, "Still love those eyes! They have incredible beauty!"

Tails says, "How does he do it? Seriously!"

Ash calls, "Pikachu, start with your Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushed forward with a lot of speed."

"Dodge it, and use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom dodged the attacked and used Dark Pulse that lands a hit on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, go into a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu stores up a bit of power, then release a lot of electricity towards Houndoom.

"Use Flamethrower!" Houndoom cancels the Thunderbolt with his Flamethrower.

"Now use Solarbeam!" Houndoom charged up power for a Solarbeam.

"Heh, this will take some time to charge. Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu glows his tail up and strikes at Houndoom.

Houndoom shakes it off. "Now, fire the Solarbeam!" Houndoom unleashes the energy of Solarbeam."

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Pikachu used its Quick Attack to quickly dodge the Solarbeam. "Now use Thunder!" Pikachu stores a bit more power, then release a massive load of electricity towards Houndoom.

"Move into Pikachu and dodge the attack!" Houndoom started running towards Pikachu and dodged Thunder. "Now Flamethrower!" Houndoom bursts out a lot of fire towards Pikachu, and hit really hard.

Pikachu is down for the moment. "Pikachu, you gotta get up!" Pikachu got up and is ready for more.

"Houndoom, now, use Nasty Plot!"

Houndoom thought of something mischievous.

Luigi asks, "What's Nasty Plot?"

Brock answers, "It's a move that increases the Special Attack greatly by thinking of something mischievous or cunning."

May wonders, "Does that mean that all of his moves are powered up?"

"I'm afraid so!"

Misty is shocked, "Oh no, Ash is in trouble!"

Blaze speaks to Ash, "Please be very careful, Ash. Nasty Plot raises his Special Attack, meaning for all of his other moves."

"I see! Well then, we'll just have to hit them hard. Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse!"

Pikachu released a lot of electricity, and Houndoom released its Dark Pulse. The amazing boost from that Dark Pulse overwhelmed the Thunder, and Pikachu got his hard.

Pikachu falls to the ground. "Oh no, Pikachu!"

Batthan says, "Well Ash, it looks like your Pikachu is finished."

"I know my Pikachu is not finished yet. Pikachu, I know you can do it! We can't give up, now!"

Blaze cheers, "We believe in you, Pikachu! Show them your fighting spirit!"

Pikachu gets up with a passion for winning.

Batthan was surprised, "Amazing! It got up in an instant. I'm so loving it! I haven't been into a more awesome battle in a long time. Ash, you are amazing, I'll give you that. But, can you survive this? Houndoom prepare for a powerful Solarbeam." Houndoom charges up a lot of power.

Blaze suggests, "Ash, do you remember the Battle Frontier in Kanto, back when you faced off against Lucy? You decided to use Pikachu's Thunderbolt on itself, and it gave it more power on it's Volt Tackle. Use that; it maybe the only way we might win."

Ash smiles, "You and I are the best team ever, Blaze. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, on yourself."

Pikachu shocked itself in order to get more power.

Batthan asks, "Now, why is Ash doing that?"

Tails recalls, "Wait a second... Didn't I see this strategy, before?"

May remembers, "I think I saw it before, too."

Max responds, "Me too!"

Brock also remembers, "That's it! Of course!"

Batthan loudly calls, "Houndoom, fire the Solarbeam, FULL BLAST!"

Ash shouts, "Pikachu, FULL POWER VOLT TACKLE!"

Pikachu rushes with great speed and with electricity surrounding it. The Solarbeam hits Pikachu, but it didn't effect its movements. It keeps going through the Solarbeam. It hits Houndoom with huge power. Houndoom faints!

Dawn announces, "The Battle is over! Pikachu wins, and the victory goes to Ash! _Way to go, you two. Nice performance!"_

Ash and Blaze jumps for joy. "Way to go Pikachu!" Pikachu ran over to Ash and Blaze and they hug him. "You were so awesome!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

Misty cheers, "YES! Ash won, and you were awesome, Pikachu!"

Brock recalls, "Yes, that was the same strategy! They used this same strategy during the battle with Lucy at the Battle Pike. Pikachu shocked itself, and used the extra power boost from it to not only survive against that Solarbeam, but also to hit Houndoom really hard."

Tails says, "You know, I think it was Blaze that reminded him of that strategy."

May agrees, "Those two. They are so close! Partners-for-life can be the best thing ever." She takes a hold of Tails! "You and me better do the same thing in our upcoming contest."

"Oh, I can promise you that!"

Batthan sighs, "Houndoom, return!" He smiles, "That was an excellent battle you put up. You rest now!" He then speaks to Ash, "That was sooo super! I must say, Ash, you are very powerful. I haven't had an exciting battle like that in a long time."

Blaze laughs, "It looks like that's one of the qualities that we tend to do."

"Congratulations! And with that kind of power, you will surely win in the Gym Battle."

Ash says as they shake hands, "Thanks, Batthan. You were amazing as well!"

Blaze gets excited, "YES! I can't wait until our Gym Battle even more, now!"

Seeing an amazing battle has gotten all of our Heroes very pumped and excited. And now, with the battle over, they will soon pack and move on to Directamo City, where 3 things await them: The Gym Battle, the Contest, and the 4 girls. So, you have got to stay tune to find out what happens next!

* * *

**PDA777: And we are finished! So, was that totally a great episode, or what?**

**Batthan: It was mostly about me, wasn't it? Seriously, thought, it was fantastic, and I loved it.**

**PDA777: I'm glad you did enjoy it. I have as well. So, I guess were done here. Tune it next time for the next episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny!**

**Batthan: Until next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	6. Danmaku Shooting Heroines

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello my wonderful fans and newcomers alike, and welcome to the next exciting episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. You all know me as PDA!**

**Batthan: And I'm Batthan, it's a pleasure!**

**PDA777: Let's get right to it. In today's chapter, the Heroes arrives at Directamo City. They explore around to find the Pokémon Center, Gym, and Contest Hall.**

**Batthan: And as we are making our way to the Gym, these strange girls appear out of nowhere and blocks our way. We'll probably have to battle them in order to proceed.**

**PDA777: So now, sit back and enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum: **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty: **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 'Hero' Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_

**Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog

Pokémon 1- Infernape

Pokémon 2- Absol

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Rhyperior

Pokémon 5- Lucario

Pokémon 6- Salamence

* * *

**Episode 6: Danmaku Shooting Heroines**

After a long way of traveling, our Heroes have finally made it to Directamo City. Just outside the entrance, they are inspired with the looks of a real city. There are shopping malls, restaurants, and all the great stuff a city has. And of course, they have the Pokémon Center, as well as the Gym and Contest Hall.

Ash says, "So this is Directamo City!"

Misty gleams, "Oh my gosh, this place is big and amazing."

Sonic wonders, "Wow, look at this place. There's a ton of places we could go to. But, which place should we start?"

Mario offers, "How about the Pokémon Center?"

Batthan agrees, "Actually, I need to get to the Pokémon Center anyway. I need to do something important."

Dawn says, "Alright, then it's off to the Pokémon Center!"

They make their way into the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy is currently looking after a Pokémon. Batthan heads into the PC to exchange his Pokémon. Dawn follows him.

Ash rings the bell in the desk to see where Nurse Joy is.

Ash calls, "Hello! Nurse Joy, are you here?"

Joy calls from the other room, "I'm coming! I'm currently checking up on a Pokémon. I'll be there shortly."

"Ok, we'll wait!"

While they wait for Nurse Joy, Batthan finished making his exchanging, and Blaze saw him go somewhere.

Blaze asks, "Hey Batthan, what were you doing back there?"

"Oh, I was exchanging my Pokémon. Using the PC, I traded my Torterra, Gliscor, and Houndoom for 3 new Pokémon."

Ash remembers, "Hey, those were the Pokémon we just battled with."

"Yep, not only does this give them time to rest, but it lets my other Pokémon have a chance to play, too. You wanna see?"

May smiles, "Sure, we would love to see."

"Ok! Togekiss, Absol, and Infernape, come on out!"

His 3 Pokémon appeared from their Pokéballs.

Misty glees, "Oh my goodness, Togekiss?"

May exclaims, "Oh wow, it's an Absol!"

Dawn smiles, "That Infernape looks so strong."

Ash assures, "Don't worry Misty; I'll check it out for ya!

Ash, May, and Dawn activates their Pokédexes for more info on these Pokémon.

Ash's Pokédex explains, "Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon, and the evolved form of Togetic. It will never appear where there is strife. It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife."

May's Pokédex explains, "Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. It has the ability to foretell of Natural Disasters. It sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. It is a long-lived Pokémon that has a life-span of 100 years.

Dawn's Pokédex explains, "Infernape, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form on Monferno. Just like the flame burning on its head, this Pokémon has a fiery personality. It will not lose to anyone when it comes to speed. It uses a special kind of martial arts involving all its limbs. Its flame never goes out."

Misty suggests, "Cool; Togetic, go on and meet Togekiss."

Togetic goes up to Togekiss and makes friends with it.

Max smiles, "It's amazing how great your Pokémon are, Batthan."

Batthan smiles, "Thank you, Max."

Joy calls, "Hello!" Nurse Joy and Chansey appear from the room and are ready. "Alright, I am done. How may I help you all?"

Previously, the Nurse Joy from Nuubee Ginger town had a Platinum colored hat with a Red cross in it. This time, the cross here is Blue. And just like the last one, both the Nurse Joy and Chansey are more naturally beautiful than from the overworld. And as we know, Mario and Brock are both in love with them.

Brock becomes greatly infatuates "Yes! My Nurse Joy!"

Mario does as well, "Mama Mia... Chansey!"

Brock approaches Joy, "Nurse Joy, your entire beautiful body has me going gaga over you."

"Oh really?"

He holds her hand, "Yes, and it would be an honor if we will have a candle light dinner just the four of us."

"Well, I don't know!"

Mario approaches Chansey, "Chansey, you are as beautiful as I have dreamed. You and I can stroll the flower fields of love together. What do you say?"

"Chansey? Chansey Chan Seeeey!"

He holds her hand, "Of course it will be romantic, and the four of us will rule as the ultimate human and Pokémon couple, what do you think about that?"

Chansey smiles, "Chansey!"

Max gets a hold of Brock's ear, and Luigi gets a hold of Mario's ear and drags them away.

Max interrupts, "That's enough Brock, we all know she's beautiful, but you need no reason to go overboard."

Luigi also interrupts, "Same goes to you, brother. I really hate to do this, but if Max does it, so will I."

Mario sweatdrops, "Oww, that hurts. Now I know how it feels to be dragged away."

Blaze points out, "Wow, Mario really has learned the ways of the girls from Brock. It's amazing!"

Silver adds, "That's Partners-for-life for ya!"

Brock speaks to Max, "You know Max, if you knew what love feels like, you would have never dragged me off in the first place."

Max states, "I don't need love!"

May becomes angry, "Excuse me!"

Max jumps and sweatdrops, "I don't mean like love from you, May. Of course I want your love, as well as the love from our parents."

May sighs of relief, "Phew, that was a close one!"

"I just mean I don't need relationship love."

Tails flies over to Max, "Well here's a question, Max. If a female Hero Pokémon was to walk towards you and ask you to be her Partner-for-life, would you do it?"

"Two things first, Tails. One, I already have a Hero Pokémon. Two, what's the point?"

"There's no rule that said you can't have more than one Hero Pokémon."

Misty questions, "What? We never heard of that. Is it possible?"

"Very! That's one thing which didn't really needed to be revealed back then. Any human can always have more than one Hero Pokémon. And just like the first one, it doesn't count as the 6 Pokémon limit a trainer could carry around with them. Also, there is something unique called Hero Bonding."

Dawn asks, "What's Hero Bonding?"

"It's when 2 Partners-for-life teams come together to form a  
Partner Bonding. It's nothing like marriage or anything, it's just something that brings 2 humans and at least 2 Hero Pokémon together to form a group. That group is called a Hero Bond! The only way a Hero Bond is formed is when all the members decide to do this. And if there is another Hero Pokémon that became partners-for-life with a person who has a Hero Pokémon, then they can become a part of the Hero Bond. It's something I think that a certain number of people here will like a whole lot. One benefit from this is being able to use each other's Hero Pokémon, which is pretty awesome."

Misty gleams, "Wow, this is so wonderful! Ash, can you, me, Blaze, and Sonic form a Hero Bond, please?"

Ash smiles, "Of course, there's no way I would say no."

"All right!"

Dawn offers, "Hey Batthan, how about you, me, Silver, and Knuckles form a Hero Bond?"

Batthan says, "That's only if our Heroes agree to this. So, what do you guys think?"

Silver shakes his head, "Sorry dude, I just don't feel it. Me forming a Hero Bond with Knuckles? I don't hate him at all, but I can't feel it."

Knuckles agrees, "Me neither. Sorry Dawn!"

Dawn frowns, "But, if our Heroes don't think so, that means we weren't meant to be, maybe."

Batthan assures, "It's ok, Dawn. We don't know yet. They probably just need to warm up to each other a little. They might turn around eventually.

Dawn smiles, "I hope you're right..."

Misty says, "So how is it that Hero Bonding works, Tails?"

"If all the members are willing to do this, and they feel it, then first all the members must come together in a circle."

Ash, Misty, Sonic and Blaze form a circle.

Tails explains "Now join hands, ... close your eyes, and then say these following words, and you have to mean it or the ceremony won't work. Say, 'We as Partners-for-life ask to come together to form a Hero Bond. WE WANT TO FORM A HERO BOND!'"

The four recite the words, "We as Partners-for-life ask to come together to form a Hero Bond. WE WANT TO FORM A HERO BOND!" Suddenly, the four is slightly lifted from the ground, their energy forms a ball in the center, and the energy is shared amongst them. Then, they are let down back to the ground and they open their eyes. They wonder what happened.

Sonic wonders, "So Tails, care to explain what just happened?"

"That's it! You guys have just formed a Hero Bond. You are now what is called Shared Partners-for-life. What happened was that the energy that came from your love between each other is now shared. All of you are treated as Partners-for-life for one another. So for this instance, Sonic may now form a close bond with Ash and use him whenever, and Blaze may now form a close bond with Misty and use her whenever. It is also required that all of you at least like each other as well. The four of you are in love with each other, and you made a Shared Partners-for-life bond. It's like the usual, only you can use your human partners' Hero Pokémon whenever and wherever you like. No complaints!"

Blaze smiles, "Sweet, this is awesome!"

May offers, "You know, Dawn, I would like to form a Hero Bond with you, me, Tails, and Knuckles. If that's ok with you.

Dawn is unsure, "I don't know yet. I mean, our partners would agree since they are best friends, but I don't know if me and Batthan and our Heroes will be together."

"Ok, the offer will always be open if you change your mind."

Tails remembers, "... So yeah, I kinda got off track of what I was trying to prove to Max. But, that was an excellent opportunity to talk about that. Anyway, yeah Max, you can have more than one Hero Pokémon partner-for-life as I said before. But you didn't truly answer my question."

Max doesn't remember, "... Could you repeat it, I forgotten it."

"Yeah, it would make since to forget it with this whole ordeal that just happened. I'll ask again! If a female Hero Pokémon was to walk towards you and ask you to be her Partner-for-life, would you do it?"

"That would depend on what she look like and if she would be my type."

"... And what exactly is your type, Max?"

Max blushes, "I don't really know. But, I know that she has to be pretty to me."

"It's ok to be embarrassed, Max. There's nothing wrong with loving another human. It's your heart telling you that you want to be with someone because of the good qualities you like about her."

"Okay."

May assures, "Max, don't worry. If you really want somebody to love, then I know that the right girl will come to you one day."

Luigi adds, "And I will be right here to help you along, Max. I am your partner-for-life after all."

Max smiles, "Thanks May, Tails, and Luigi!"

Batthan recalls, "Ah, young love. This takes me back then when girls started chasing me cause of my eyes. I remember I use to have this crush on this one girl. She didn't like me, though. I removed my shades, and she fell head over heels for me. I wanted to see if she would love me for who I am and not my eyes, but she didn't. She would only go out with me if I always kept my shades off. And I said no, I will only go out with a girl who likes me for me, and not because of my eyes. Dawn, you're surprisingly the first girl I met who did this, and I am so happy."

Dawn says, "I can't believe your old crush would only love you for your eyes. That's a real shame. Even though I'm the first, though, I may not be the only one and not the right one."

"Only time will tell."

Knuckles reminds, "Hey guys, Nurse Joy's been waiting for us very patiently."

Tails sweatdrops, "Whoops, sorry Nurse Joy."

Joy smiles, "It's ok; seeing young love makes me happy so much."

Knuckles grins, "So, care to do checkup on our Pokémon to make sure their healthy?"

"It's what I do best. And, would you and your friends like one as well?"

"That's why being a freakin Hero Pokémon is awesome."

Joy giggles, "Okay! All Hero Pokémon who needs a checkup please follow me. Chansey, take everyone's Pokéballs."

"Chansey!"

Chansey took the Pokéballs, and all the Hero Pokémon followed Nurse Joy.

Brock asks, "Well, I think it might be a long while before our Pokémon are ready. What should we do now?"

Ash says, "I wanna check out the Gym and see what it's like."

May says, "I wanna check out the Contest Hall."

Dawn agrees, "Me too!"

Misty reoffers, "Ash, we can check out the Gym later, when all of us go together? I want you and I to go shopping.

Ash asks, "Why would I do that?"

"Because, I need your opinion on a few dresses I pick out, and we can eat as well."

"That's sounds like fun." He says to everyone, "Ok, I think we should all split up for now. Me and Misty will be shopping and eating."

Dawn says, "Me and May will be going into the Contest Hall to enter the next one. Batthan, wanna come with us?"

"Sure!"

Brock suggests, "Max, why don't you come with me and we'll go to the Pokémart to get some supplies?"

"That's sounds like a great idea."

Misty replies, "Okay. We'll all meet up here later."

* * *

Everyone spreads out to go to their designated places. Meanwhile, our Touhou Heroines are up in the sky, watching the Heroes go out the Pokémon Center.

Reimu says, "Hey, it looks like they're on the move."

Marisa notices, "But, their Pokémon are not with them."

Sakuya thinks, "I guess they are still in the Pokémon Center."

Youmu says, "I suppose now is not the best time to challenge them."

Reimu shakes her head, "No, but they will be heading to the Gym soon. And when they approach it, they won't know what hit them."

"So Reimu, who's facing who when they do make there way here?"

"I have a few suggestions. Come, let's go over here so I can explain them."

Marisa grins, "Yay, it'll be fun to face them. Maybe they can even have a taste of my Master Spark!"

* * *

Ash and Misty are in the Mall. After picking out a few dresses, they eat at a Corn Dog stand.

Ash suggests, "I think we should get some Corn Dogs for our Heroes."

Misty laughs, "Yep! They will be mad if they don't get some food, too. Hahahaha!"

After ordering a few more dogs, they sit down and talk.

Ash starts, "I don't think I ever enjoyed shopping this much before."

Misty smiles, "That's because you didn't have a girlfriend at the time."

"So Misty, why is it that you wanted us to be together?"

"Well, don't you want us to be together?"

"To tell you the truth, I always liked you a lot, Misty. I missed you as  
I was in my other journeys."

"Really?"

"Really Really! I knew we liked each other, but to us start dating? I actually had a sense that this would happen someday."

"Me too! And now I'm happy I did. Aren't you?"

"I was and I still am. I didn't like the other Heroines as much as I liked you."

"Your first female friend can be really special. I may have had silly arguments with you at times. I even hit you hard, too. But, as time went by, I became closer to you. I even sang a song to myself about how I can't stop thinking about you."

"You did?"

"Yes. I think the only other person who heard the song was Sonic. Someday, I'll sing the song to you so you can know what feelings I had for you."

"I guess now is a bad time?"

"That's right, cause we don't have time to do this. We need to focus on your Gym battle."

"Yeah, let's go back."

And at the Contest Hall!

May gleams, "Oh wow, this is a wonderful stage. Look at the center stage is so awesome looking."

Dawn wonders, "I wonder how the contests are done here."

Batthan remembers, "Oh, there's a guide to contests here I just got from the counter lady. The contest begins in about 5 days, so read up."

And at the Pokémart!

Brock looks around, "There sure are a lot of things we're going to need for our trip."

Max compliments, "Brock, you sure work so hard on shopping and making us our food. And Mario should get some credit, too."

"It's nothing, really. It's just something that I do for all of us, Max."

Ash and Misty made their way back to the Pokémon Center, where they waited for their Pokémon and the others.

Nurse Joy came out of the other room.

Joy asks, "Oh, everyone is not back, yet?"

Ash shakes his head, "No, we're just waiting for them. Oh, are our Pokémon ready?"

"Yep, they're all healthy and energized. Come here and get your Pokémon.

Ash and Misty gets their Pokémon, and Sonic and Blaze comes over to them.

Misty asks, "So, did you two enjoy the checkup."

Sonic says, "Well, it was ok."

Blaze smirks, "Okay? You enjoyed Nurse Joy looking at your body, am I right?" She blinks.

Sonic slightly smiles, "...Maybe!"

Misty giggles, "Silly Sonic! Oh, here's some Corn Dogs we got for the two of you."

Sonic and Blaze says, "Yay! Thanks Ash and Misty!"

After a few minutes, Brock and Max return.

Brock greets, "Hey guys, did you enjoy your shopping and eating?"

Ash nods, "Yep, it was great."

Joy says, "Oh, Brock, Max, your Pokémon are checked-up now."

Max smiles, "Sweet!"

Brock and Max got their Pokémon back.

Max says, "Hope you two enjoyed the checkup all right."

Mario grins, "It was really awesome! Chansey examined me, and she said I was healthy."

Luigi says, "Eh, it was ok!"

Sonic points, "Hey, that's what I said."

Blaze blinks, "But not meant, right Sonic?"

"Blaze..."

After 10 more minutes, May, Dawn, and Batthan returned from the Contest Hall.

May calls, "We're back."

Misty greets, "Welcome back! So, what did the contest stage look like?"

Dawn smiles, "It was so wonderful. The whole thing was like anything we haven't seen before."

Batthan adds, "And, they were pretty surprised when they saw some new rules about the contest, to them."

Ash wonders, "New rules?"

Joy interrupts, "Excuse me? Sorry for interrupting. May, Dawn, Batthan, your Pokémon have been checked and are ready for you."

May cheers, "Yay!"

They got back their Pokémon, and May hugs Tails, Dawn hugs Knuckles, and Batthan high-fives Silver.

May asks, "So, what was the check-up like?"

Tails answers, "Pretty Sweet!"

Dawn asks, "Did you enjoyed it?"

Knuckles answers, "She treated us really well."

Batthan wonders, "They didn't do anything to you that may have caused you pain, did they?"

Silver says, "Not at all, it was fine."

Misty wonders, "So please, you gotta tell us the new rules of the contest."

Tails widen his eyes. "New Rules?"

May nods, "Yes, Tails, there are in fact some new rules to contest here."

Dawn begins, "Well, as usual, they're two different kinds of performances. The first round is the appeal stage, in which we have to show off our Pokémon. The second round in the battling stage. However, they are some differences."

Knuckles asks, "And what are those differences?"

May continues, "First off, some contests here in the Platinum Rain Region have you needing to use 2 Pokémon."

Blaze says, "Really?"

Dawn nods, "Yep, especially the Grand Festival. And there's more!"

Knuckles asks, "There's more?"

Dawn continues off, "Of course, silly. Now, the first round appeal will eliminate the contestants down to 8. Now, since Pokémon here are generally stronger then in the overworld, we get 7 minutes of battling, instead of 5, and the point bar is a little longer. In the final round, we get 10 minutes of battling, and the point bar is even longer.

Tails summarizes, "So the battles here are made to be longer and with 2 Pokémon, sometimes?"

May nods, "That's right! So we need to get training."

Ash says, "Not until I battle first."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah! Let's go see Ash win his first badge."

Blaze calls, "That's the spirit! Let's go!"

Misty bows, "Oh, and thank you for your help, Nurse Joy. Thank Chansey for us, too."

Joy bows back, "It was my pleasure. You all have a nice day, and good luck."

Sonic waves, "See Ya!"

* * *

Our Heroes go outside to head to the Gym. But, they're some girls who are still waiting for them.

Reimu points out, "Hey look, there they are!

Marisa sees, "Their Hero Pokémon are with them, too."

Youmu says, "Looks like it's time for us to shine."

Sakuya adds, "The Touhou Heroines are ready for anything."

* * *

As our Heroes are getting really close to the Gym, the Touhou Heroines goes down to the ground and confront our Heroes.

Reimu stops them, "Halt, you guys are not going anywhere!"

Sonic asks, "WHAT? What's going on?"

Marisa answers, "We will not let you enter this Gym!

Tails wonders, "Why? Did something happen to the Gym?"

Youmu says, "Wha? No! That's not it.

"So then, what's up?"

Sakuya says, "What are you, dense? We're here to stop you."

Ash questions, "From entering the Gym? Why? Are you bad girls?"

Reimu smiles, "We're not bad at all; we happen to be Hero Pokémon!"

Our Heroes jumps and gasps.

Knuckles says, "You girls are Hero Pokémon?"

Marisa asks, "What, you can't tell?"

Mario says, "No, we just assume you were normal humans stopping us for no apparent reason.

Reimu says, "We are not human, even though we look it. We are Hero Pokémon like you. And, we are stopping you for a reason."

Sonic says, "And that reason would be?"

Sakuya declares, "We challenge you to a Hero Pokémon Battle!"

May repeats, "A Hero Pokémon battle?"

Reimu adds, "That's right, and we aren't gonna let you go anywhere until you fight us."

Ash grins, "That's fine by me. This'll give Blaze a warm-up before our battle."

Marisa smirks, "Warm-up? Ha! You'll be struggling against our power!"

Silver gets in front of everyone?

Silver recognizes, "Hey, I know them... Girls, it's me, Silver!

Sakuya smiles, "Silver? Oh my gosh, it's so great to see you."

Silver approached the girls.

Batthan asks, "Wait, you know these girls, Silver?"

Silver explains "Yes, these are old friends of mine. I see them all the time at my computer. I chat with them, and they tell me a lot of the wonders of the Platinum Rain Region. I was hoping to meet them in person for the first time when I got here."

Luigi wonders, "How did you meet them?"

"I was chatting with some other friends of mine, when they just happen to show up and saw that I was a Hero Pokémon, and they wanted to be my friend. So, I accepted, and I talk to them on the computer a lot. They were really nice."

Youmu smiles, "Silver, you say the sweetest things."

"I've always wanted to meet you girls in person, and touch all of you. You're much more than I expected."

Reimu blushes, "Silver, you're making me blush."

Marisa blushes and grins, "Keep this up, and we might just start kissing you."

Silver slightly blushes, "Heh Heh Heh..."

Batthan cheers, "Well, look at you, Silver!"

Dawn says in a loud time, "Excuse me! But what about us? Silver, do something!"

"Oh, that's right. Girls, these are my friends. Oh, by the way, that boy over there is my Partner-for-life."

Marisa gleams, "Oh my... that's the boy with the gorgeous eyes?"

"Yep, you see-"

Dawn screams, "SILVER!"

Silver sweatdrops, "Ok ok, sorry! That boy with the Pikachu, that's Ash. He trying to be a Pokémon Master. He needs to get to this Gym so he can get a badge. We, his friends, are going there with him to support him. It would be really nice if you can hold off that battle until later."

Reimu shakes her head, "... Sorry Silver, but we can't wait."

"What?"

Marisa says, "We know that these are your friends, and we understand what you're saying."

Sakuya adds, "But, we need to see how powerful they are."

Youmu adds, "Besides, they might be the ones for us."

Max wonders, "The ones for us?"

Silver speaks to his friends, "... Hey guys, I don't think they are going to move until we battle them."

Ash accepts, "That's fine... I accept!"

Reimu halts him, "Now wait, we just don't want to battle you, Ash. We want 4 Hero Pokémon to battle with, one for each of us. And, we will choose who to fight against."

Blaze says, "Uh, okay."

"First off, I want to battle against your Hero Pokémon, Ash."

Ash nods, "Ok, ready Blaze?"

"I've been ready for a long time, Ash!"

Marisa points, "My battle will be, the pretty girl with Emerald clothes on."

May speaks, "The name is May, and I accept your challenge. Ready, Tails?"

"I'm ready to go!"

Sakuya looks at Brock, "You, the tall one with those cute eyes. I want to battle you and your partner."

Brock blushes, "Whoa, she just complimented my eyes!"

Mario replies, "Brock, this is no time for that. We have to face her in battle."

"Right!"

Youmu points, "You, the little one, I want to battle you and your Hero."

Max points to himself, "Are you talking to me?"

Youmu slightly blushes, "Yes, I'm talking to you."

Max thought, "_Whoa, does she have it for me or something?_ Ok, I accept. Come on, Luigi!"

"Lets-a-go!"

* * *

The Touhou Heroines and 4 of our chosen challengers are in their corners.

Sonic volunteers, "If it's alright with you girls, I will be the judge of these battles."

Reimu accepts, "That's fine!"

"These battles will be a 4 against 4 Hero Pokémon with no time limit, although we are in need of getting to the Gym. Each of the 4 battles will be a one on one Hero Pokémon only battle. The first battle will be Reimu against Ash & Blaze. Are both corners ready?"

Reimu nods, "Ready!"

Ash and Blaze says, "Ready!"

Sonic announces, "Then, let the battle begin!"

Misty thought, "_Sonic sure does make a great judge._ Alright Ash, go get her! Show her your true strength."

Reimu's Theme: Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle started playing!

Ash says, "We sure will. Alright, we will let you make the first move."

Reimu replies, "Isn't that sweet! Ok, if you insist. Here's my first attack, Amulet Strike!" Reimu shoots from her hands a lot of amulets for her attack.

"Dodge and use Blazy Burst!" Blaze dodges the attack and flies really fast towards Reimu.

"Oh yeah, well here comes my Flying Strike!" Reimu also flies really fast towards Blaze. Both Heroes hit and seems like a draw there.

"Okay. Now Blaze, use Tornado Rush!" Blaze spins and creates a flaming tornado and heads toward Reimu.

"Behold, my Hakurei Amulet!" She shoots a big homing amulet towards Blaze.

"Dodge it!" She dodges it, but the amulet heads towards Blaze and hits her, stopping her attack. "Blaze! Are you ok?"

"That was nothing, Ash!"

"So, it's can't be dodged, huh?"

Reimu grins, "Come on Ash, show me more of that strength of yours."

Marisa comments, "Wow, look at Reimu, she sure is getting pumped. If this keeps up, she may start using her Spell Cards."

"Alright, take this. Ying-Yang Orb Toss!" Reimu jumps up and sends 3 Ying-Yang balls bouncing to Blaze.

"Burn them all with your Sacred Fire!" Blaze creates a vortex of fire and burns the Ying-Yang balls.

"Whoa, that was pretty good!"

"Now, use your Elemental Tornado!" Blaze creates a random tornado from one of many different element. This time, she created an Electric element.

"Oh man, that's a big tornado! Waaaaaaaaaa!" She gets sucked into the tornado, and takes a lot of damage and falls to the ground.

The Touhou Heroines gasps.

Sakuya comments, "Oh no, Electric is one of Reimu's weaknesses. Since she is part flying type, it did a lot of damage from an electric type. They're really good!"

Reimu gets up, "Not bad, Ash. So, you are as amazing as I heard from the stories from Silver. However, let's see if you can handle my Spell Card attacks."

Ash asks, "What is a Spell Card attack?"

Silver warns, "Oh no! Ash, Blaze, watch out!"

Knuckles asks, "What's up, Silver?"

"Those Spell Cards of theirs are dangerous."

Dawn wonders, "I don't get it, what's so great about Spell Cards?"

"Spell Cards are the amazing attacks that only Touhou Heroines can use. They are powerful, and can do various effects. They need to be on guard, because those kinds of attacks are the ones you do not want to mess with."

Blaze says to Ash, "I have a bad feeling about what's coming up, Ash. We better watch out."

"I'm already on it."

Reimu declares, "Now, taste the power of what a true Danmaku Heroine can do. Spell Card: Fantasy Orb!"

She holds the spell card above her head, and 10 beautiful colorful orbs appear around her. Then, she sends them to attack Blaze. Blaze falls to the ground.

"Blaze!"

Tails exclaims, "Whoa! That spell card looked powerful. Just look what it did to Blaze."

Ash calls to her, "Blaze, can you get up?"

"Yep, I can. I gotta tell you Ash, that's something I am not familiar with. Spell Cards..."

"We need to show her our true strength. Blaze, it's time to transform!"

"Alright hun, lets do this."

Blaze gathers energy and transforms into Burning Blaze.

Reimu jumps, "What is this? Why is Blaze glowing like that?"

Marisa asks, "Sakuya, what just happened?"

"If I recall correctly, that would be a transformation. Remember when we saw Silver become golden like that?"

"Yeah, but she looks more Pinkish instead of Gold."

"That must be her transformation look."

Youmu nods, "Makes since to me. Can Reimu beat her with all that power?"

Reimu thought, "_Damn, I don't know about transformations. But I do know, that if I don't end this quickly, I'm gonna be dead._ Alright Blaze, taste the power of my Hero Beam!"

"Burning Blaze, you do your Hero Beam, too."

Using both hands, Reimu unleashes her Hero Beam. Using one hand, B. Blaze unleashes her Hero Beam, and both are now in a clash-off. However, Blaze's is too overwhelming for Reimu to handle, and she lost the clash. She fell to the floor fainting.

Sonic announces, "The first battle is over. The victory goes to Ash and Blaze.

Ash cheers, "Yeah! Eay to go, Blaze!"

B. Blaze pumps her fist, "That's how we do it!"

Reimu gets up, "Uh, not bad! But, can your friends beat my friends?"

Ash answers, "We'll just have to see."

Marisa and May & Tails are in their corners!

Sonic announces, "The second battle between Marisa and May & Tails is about to begin. Are both sides ready?"

Marisa thumbs up, "Ready and willing!"

May and Tails says, "Let's go!"

Sonic announces "Okay! Let the battle begin!"

Reimu wonders, "I wonder how Marisa's gonna do against them."

Youmu also wonders, "Can they survive Marisa's speed, power, and Master Spark?"

Marisa's Theme: Love-colored Master Spark started playing!

Marisa starts, "I'll make the first move. First, need to get on my broom!"

Tails asks, "What are you, a witch?"

"Actually, I'm a playful magician! Now, take this. Star Storm!" Marisa shoots lots of colorful stars to Tails."

May calls, "Use your Propeller Tailwind to knock those stars out!" Tails spins his 2 tails rapidly to blow away the stars. "Now, use your Shock Orb!"

Tails creates a Shock Orb and launches it to Marisa.

Marisa dodges it, "Haha, you can't hit me!"

"Wanna bet? Tails, keep launching Shock Orbs at her!"

Tails continuously launches Shock Orbs, one by one, but Marisa manages to dodge them all.

"What? How is this possible?"

Reimu comments, "They don't call her the playful magician for nothing."

Sakuya says, "Marisa has tremendous speed. So hitting her is not gonna be easy."

May worries, "What now, Tails?"

"Let's try a direct attack."

"Ok, then use Thunderpunch!"

Tails attempted to hit her with a Thunderpunch.

Marisa grins, "Is that the best you can do? Hitting me directly will do you no good. Luminous Strike!" Marisa shoots out a Giant Yellow Star and hits Tails.

"Okay, so that's not gonna work. Let's try a combination attack. Make a Shock Orb, then launch it with Thunderpunch!" Tails uses the power of Thunderpunch to increase the speed and power of his Shock Orb. Marisa tries dodging it, but the explosion made her fall off her broom.

The Touhou Heroines gasps.

Reimu exclaims, "Whoa, they knocked her right out of her broom!"

Youmu says, "So, they are as strong as they look."

Marisa gets up, "This battle is really heating up, now. Time for a super speed attack." She got back on her broom. "Now, let's speed things up with Stardust Reverie!" She flies towards Tails very quickly with lots of power.

"She's coming up fast. Tails, protect yourself with a Chaos Wall!" Tails uses a Chaos Wall to protect herself. But the impact of the attack broke through the wall and hits Tails hard. Tails falls to the ground. "Tails!"

Dawn gasps, "That was a hard hit!"

Knuckles says, "Who are these girls, and how do they have such strong power?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "It only gets worse."

Dawn asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, she hasn't used a single Spell Card yet!"

"Oh no, can Tails take anymore?"

Tails manages to get up.

May says, "Tails, you're ok!"

"Yeah, for now."

Marisa replies, "I think it's time to end this. Spell Card: Master Spark!"

May gasps, "Spell Card, oh no!"

Marisa charges up a lot of power in her hands. Then fires a large rainbow colored beam. Tails takes the hit, and falls to the ground again.

Sonic looks carefully at Tails and appears to not be able to move. "This battle is -"

"NOT OVER YET!", yells Tails as he slowly gets up and starts panting. "Come on Sonic, you think I'm done? I'm not finished yet. May, it's that time again!"

"Tails? ... Oh, I gotcha! It's time to transform!"

"Just what I was thinking!"

Marisa jumps, "Ehhhh? He can transform, too?"

Tails gathers energy and changes into Super Tails.

Marisa thought, "_Oh no, I don't wanna end up like Reimu did. Better pull out the big one._ Guess I have no choice, it's time for more power."

"Tails, we better get ready. She's gonna use a more powerful attack."

"Spell Card: Dual Spark!" She sends out 2 big rainbow-colored beams and formed it into one super beam towards Tails.

"Tails, use your Hero Beam!" And Tails counters that with his Hero Beam.

Both attacks explode causing the two to be pushed back. Marisa and Tails gives it their all, but in the end, Marisa is worn out.

Sonic announces, "This battle is over, the victory goes to May and Tails!"

Super Tails flies over to May's Arms.

May smiles, "Tails, you were awesome!"

"Aww, it was nothing."

Marisa gets up, "Amazing. I never knew anyone who could outclash my Dual Spark."

Sonic announces, "This 4 on 4 battle will take a very small break."

The Touhou Heroines get together to discuss what could happen next.

Reimu sweatdrops, "My goodness, since those 2 transformed, they have became tougher."

Marisa also sweatdrops, "I can't believe someone outclashed my Dual Spark!"

Sakuya says, "Let's see if the next one can handle my Time stopping abilities."

Youmu adds, "And if that doesn't work, I'll use my awesome sword abilities."

Reimu nods, "Good luck you two, you're gonna need it."

Sakuya and Brock & Mario are ready for the next battle.

Sonic announces, "The third battle between Sakuya and Brock & Mario is about to begin. Are both sides ready?"

Sakuya says, "I'm ready to go!"

Brock & Mario says, "Let's get moving."

Sonic announces, "Okay, then let the battle begin!"

Sakuya's Theme: Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial started playing!

Sakuya says, "I'll start with my Knives Strike!" Sakuya throws Knives towards Mario."

"Mario, use FLUDD!" Mario pulls out his FLUDD machine and squirts the knives away. "Now use your Fireball!" Mario creates a Fireball and it bounces to Sakuya.

Sakuya does a pose and teleports to dodge the Fireball.

Brock asks, "But, how?"

"That was my Super Teleport! I have a chance of teleporting away from attacks."

"I have an idea. Mario, use Super Charge!" Mario charges energy from nature and his whole body glows a little. "Now, use your Fireball again." Mario shoots a Fireball, but it was bigger and faster than the last one. Just in the nick of time, Sakuya does another pose and teleports away from it.

"Do you honestly think that making your Fireball improved from power and speed will hit me?"

"Now what?"

"Now, it's my turn. Icicle Knives!" She throws Knives and they freeze at place.

"Hey, what just happened? Why are the knives not moving?"

"...What? This is my attack!"

"Are you joking?"

"Just you wait and see."

"We can't wait. Mario, attack with Super Jump Punch!" Mario gets closer to Sakuya and jumps to do a Super Jump Punch.

"I don't think so." Sakuya leans back to dodge the punch. "Behold, my Inscribed Red Soul!"

"Use the Mario Tornado!"

Mario spins in place with his fists forward to create a tornado like attack, and Sakuya uses her Knives and does forward slashes. As a result, Sakuya got pushed by Mario's spinning mastery!

Brock smiles, "Way to go, Mario."

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet."

"What are you talking about?"

The knives that Sakuya froze is now moving and hits Mario.

"Mario, what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure Sakuya didn't attack because she was knocked back."

Sakuya answers, "That's right, I didn't attack you just now. That was my previous attack."

"What?"

"Remember those knives I froze? One turn later, they came right at you when you least expected."

Brock compliments, "That was a pretty great strategy. So whether we won or lost that clash, we would have gotten hit. We need to think of something."

Mario suggests, "How about some more power from my special tornado attack."

"Great idea! Mario use Super Charge, then Tornado Twirl!"

Mario charges energy from nature from more strength from his next attack. Then, he spins around in place and starts getting lifted from the air really high. He then creates a very windy tornado by spinning really fast.

"Oh man, this tornado is strong! I'm getting pulled in!"

Youmu shouts, "Onee-sama, you have to do something!"

"Yeah! I can see that, Youmu. Hold on a sec, that's it. No choice then! Spell Card: Private Square!" Sakuya slowed down time from Mario, slowing down the effects of his tornado. "Time to follow that up! Spell Card: Killing Doll!"

Sakuya floats in the air and surrounds herself with spinning knives, then unleashes her attack of many spinning knives into the tornado. Not spinning fast enough to deflect them back, Mario got hit with the knives, time resumed normally, the tornado ended, and Mario fell to the ground.

The Heroes became shocked!

May jumps, "What just happened?"

Max sweatdrops, "It all happened so fast... I couldn't see what happened."

Reimu smiles, "That was a good strategy, Sakuya!" A Flashback shows of what happened while explaining it to everyone. "Using her Knives to attack while Mario created that powerful tornado like that was not gonna work. So, by using her Spell Card, Private Square, she slowed down time for Mario's spinning. Then used her Spell Card, Killing Doll, to unleash powerful spinning knives to hit Mario at the right moment." The Flashback ends.

Batthan adds, "So, by slowing down time, she could get a good aim at where to hit Mario without the tornado affecting the knives too bad."

Sakuya says to them and winks, "See if you can top that, boys!"

Mario gets up, "Wow, they are amazingly strong, I'll give them that. Then, there is only one way to end this now."

Brock adds, "I hope we can win this one!"

Sakuya, Brock, Mario say, "It's time for a Hero Beam clash!"

Sakuya and Mario charges up power, and fires their Hero Beam. Still a bit worn from the surprise attack, Mario loses the clash, and faints at the power from Sakuya!

Sonic announces, "Mario is unable to continue, that means the victory goes to Sakuya."

The Touhou Heroines get up and starts cheering for Sakuya for her victory.

Reimu cheers, "Great job, Sakuya! You were lucky that Mario didn't transform."

Sakuya replies, "I was actually surprised myself. I somehow knew that Mario could transform. But, he didn't for some odd reason. I guess he was holding back to give me victory kinda easily. Though I may have lost if he did transform. Even at that, I would still at least have given it my all."

Marisa grins, "Oh well, at least we won one, at that's all that counts."

Youmu says, "Wish me luck, Onee-Sama!"

Sakuya smiles, "Good luck, Youmu."

Youmu blushes, "Thank you!"

Brock says, "Hey Mario, you gave it your all. You didn't want to transform, right?"

Mario nods, "Yeah. I should have transformed for the win, but I wanted to at least let the girls win at least one round. I guess our soft spot for the girls can come in handy, right Brock?"

"It sure does, Partner!"

"I wonder how my brother is going to handle against that Youmu girl."

After a minute of preparations, Youmu and Max & Luigi are in their corners!

Sonic announces, "Okay, then! The last battle between Youmu and Max & Luigi is about to begin.

Youmu calls, "Max, right? You and Luigi better not hold back. I wanna see everything you got, ok?"

Max blushes slightly, "Okay..."

Luigi thumbs up, "Got it!

Youmu giggles, "_Max is so cute when he blushes like that. I wonder if he likes me!"_

Max thought, "_Why am I blushing? Could it be that I like Youmu even though I don't know her... You know, this strangely takes me back to what Tails said to me. I never thought what he said exactly, could possibly happen to me on the same day!"_

Sonic asks, "Are both sides ready?"

Youmu thought, _"I would hold back a little for someone as cute as him, but I need to give it my all, or the girls might know... even though they may already have. _I'm ready!"

Max though, _"No matter what, though, I can't hold back to her. I've got to give it everything I can. This is the first time I've battled with Luigi, so it's new stuff to me. But luckily, I remembered all of Luigi's moves. Ok Max, you can do it. Let's show her our power._ We're ready, right Luigi?"

"Yep! Let's-a-go!"

Sonic announces, "Alrighty, then let the battle begin!"

Youmu's Theme: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When started playing!

Youmu allows, "I'll let you go first, Max."

"That's fine!"

May comments, "My brother is doing his first Hero Battle. I hope he does well!"

Tails wonders, "I wonder if Luigi is really strong. Well, we saw Mario in action, so the Mario Bros must be as powerful as the legends have told."

Max calls, "Luigi, attack with Lightning Bolt." Luigi jumps and creates a Lightning Bolt to strike down on Youmu.

"I'll counter that with my Wicked Soul." Myon, Youmu's ghost half, started making circular waves of energy, and Youmu sends it to counter against the Lightning Bolt. The Bolt was cancelled. "Now it's my turn! Slash Shots!" Youmu slashes her swords to create bullets.

"Dodge that, Luigi!" Luigi narrowly dodged them, but then tiny white stuff was collected to Luigi. "Huh? Was I dreaming, or did I saw tiny white puffs being absorbed into Luigi?!"

"No, Luigi just grazed, that's all."

"Okay...wait, what? What's grazing?"

"Grazing is one of our Touhou terms. It's when a Pokémon dodges our bullets when their very close to hitting you. When you grazed, those white stuff you collected are called graze points."

"And what do they do?"

"You gain back a tiny bit of energy."

"That's awesome!"

"Moving on; I think I'll attack with Meditation Cut!" Youmu extends her swords and tries to slash Luigi from a distance.

"Use Thunder!"

Luigi expels out a lot of electricity to stop Youmu from her extensive attack, but she dodged it. She hit Luigi with her Meditation Cut attack.

"Okay, that didn't work. Try your Green Missile!" Luigi charges strength from within. Then, he plummeted towards Youmu like a rocket.

"Time for my Insightful Sword!" Youmu gets into a pose.

"Alright, she's not attacking. Now's my chance to strike!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Huh?"

Youmu waits for Luigi to strike her, she takes some of the damage from the attack, and uses that power to create a powerful slash that does double the damage from Luigi's original attack. Luigi falls to the ground.

"Oh no, Luigi!"

"That, Max, was my Insightful Sword. I waited until Luigi was in contact, then I used that power, and doubled it using my sword."

"Man, that had to hurt. Good thing Luigi didn't go into Super Launch mode. We need to do something else."

May comments again, "Max is sure learning from this battle. He is doing really good."

Tails nods, "Luigi is, too. I wonder what tricks they have up their sleeves... and Youmu has yet to reveal her spell cards."

Max calls out, "All right, Luigi, do your Negative Zone, now!"

Luigi does a sort of weird dance for a few seconds, then actives his Negative Zone, in which all the colors are distorted, and anything but good was gonna be in effect for Youmu. She felt slower, weaker, and a little dizzy."

Reimu shouts, "Youmu!"

Marisa questions, "What in tarnation is that attack?"

Sakuya sweatdrops, "I don't know, but Youmu seems to really be in trouble."

Mario remembers, "I know this attack, it's the Negative Zone!"

Brock wonders, "Negative Zone?"

"Luigi creates his own distorted world that affects his opponents greatly. They slowly lose energy, become slower, and they may become dizzy and confused."

May glees, "Amazing, they got this battle turned around now."

Youmu replies, "Oh my, I feel so weird here..."

Luigi stopped dancing while the effect is still on.

Max recalls, "Hey, didn't I remember her saying that Myon was Youmu's Ghost Half?"

"Yes, I think I heard that."

"Luigi, don't you have something that can handle ghosts?"

"Right! I think she is probably part human and part ghost. If that's the case, then this attack will do a lot of damage to her."

"Okay, then use Poltergust Absorb!"

Luigi brings out his ghost Vacuum, the Poltergust, to suck in Myon. Youmu couldn't defend herself, and Myon was sucked in quickly. Youmu felt the pain badly from Myon, since Myon is a part of her. Luigi spitted out Myon, and it hits Youmu who falls to the ground. The Negative Zone was disbanded.

Reimu shouts, "Youmu, don't give in now, you still haven't used your spell cards!"

Marisa shouts, "Please Youmu, you have got to get up and show them more of your power."

Sakuya shouts, "Do it for me, your Onee-Sama!"

"_Onee-Sama, Reimu, Marisa, I can't let you down like this... I can still fight!"_ Youmu got up, but barely.

Sakuya shouts, "That's it, now show them your Spell Cards!"

Youmu pants, "Ok... Onee-Sama!"

Max warns, "Watch out, Luigi!"

"Spell Card: Present Slash Cut!" Youmu declares, her spell cards, and waits a moment to prepare the attack.

Max and Luigi felt like they are in a slower time period.

Max says, "Luigi, do you feel it?"

"Yes, Max. Time seems slower for some odd reason. But why? Can she use Spell Cards to slow down time, too?"

"Maybe! Or it could be an attack coming up and this is a part of it."

A telepathy call was heard from Youmu, "Take this!"

Youmu does a really fast and powerful sword slash that sends Luigi flying and into the ground.

Max gasps, "What? Luigi!"

May also gasps, "Hey, that was such a super fast sword slash."

Sonic says, "That looked like my speed just then."

Sakuya explains, "Indeed; what you just saw was the attack. Youmu had to take a moment to prepare her attack. Luigi and Max got entered into a time-slowed state, that seemed like time was slower to them for a moment. But, that's actually Youmu's attack. She goes so fast that time slows down when she attempts her spell card. Then, when time resumes, she attacks with a tremendously speedy and powerful attack that sends you flying with a lot of pain in it."

Max says, "So that's it!"

Youmu pointed out, "If I had gone that fast without a time-slowed intervention, my body would have burned up in an instant and I would have no longer exist as a half-human and half-ghost, but as a full ghost. Thank goodness for magic!"

May exclaims, "Wow, to think that these girls are this strong! They are like nothing we have ever seen before!"

Silver smiles, "They are strong, aren't they? That's why we Hero Pokémon are so amazing."

Batthan adds, "Indeed..."

Luigi gets up and can still do more.

"Ok Luigi, ready for more?"

"Yep, I still have some strength left."

"So, let's use Spring Jump!" Luigi jumps up in the air really high and heads down to Youmu.

"I'm starting to run out of energy. I need to use another spell card. Okay then... Spell Card: Ghostly Wheel of Pain!" Myon changes into Youmu and they jump and attempt to slash Luigi. They used their swords to cancel the Spring Jump, and gave a double dose of slashing. Luigi falls to the ground.

"What? What happened now?"

May comments, "Youmu is just full of surprises, isn't she?"

Reimu exclaims "Ghostly Wheel of Pain, a really nice spell card. Myon copies the exact look of Youmu for a short time, and whatever attack she uses, Myon does as well."

Tails says, "That was really bad for Luigi, but it looks like Myon is out of action for a while. Something like that has gotta make Myon tired."

Youmu replies, "_Unfortunately for me, he's right! Myon can't move for a little bit."_

Max asks, "Luigi, can you still fight?"

"Barely... but yes, I still can."

"We need to end this, now. Prepare for a Hero Beam!"

Youmu says, "They are gonna use their last attack, I need to do the same and prepare a Hero Beam as well!"

They fired their Hero Beams. This time, it exploded in the middle, and both Youmu and Luigi were knocked out at the same time.

Sonic announces, "This battle is over. Both Youmu and Luigi are unable to continue!"

The Touhou Heroines went up to Youmu, as May, Tails, and Mario went up to Luigi.

Reimu smiles, "Youmu, that was an exciting battle!"

Youmu says, "Thanks, Reimu."

Marisa says, "We enjoyed it!"

Sakuya adds, "I'm so proud of you, Youmu!"

Youmu smiles, "Thanks Marisa. Thank you, Onee-Sama!"

Mario thumbs up, "Luigi, you did excellent out there!"

"Thanks, bro."

May says, "Max, that was an excellent battle you and Luigi put up."

Tails cheers, "Way to go, Max. You too, Luigi!"

Max thanks, "Thanks a lot, sis, Tails. I did pretty amazing for my first Hero Pokémon battle."

After 10 minutes of being cured by Silver and Blaze's healing abilities, they all gathered to speak.

Reimu replies, "Wow! Silver, Blaze, you two are amazing healers."

Blaze says, "It's no problem! Silver taught me everything."

Silver adds, "Think nothing of it, girls."

Marisa smiles, "We all enjoyed our battles."

Sakuya bows, "And we like to apologize for interrupting your path to the Gym."

Youmu also bows, "Sorry!"

Ash grins, "Are you kidding? Me and Blaze had a blast. And watching all of you girls fight like that made me that much more excited for my Gym Battle.

Reimu says, "We'll be here with you for a while, so we can not only get to know Silver and his partner more, but to watch you in action, too."

"Thanks for the support."

"No prob- AHHHH!"

"Reimu?"

Reimu is down in her knees by a strange phenomenon in her heart.

Ash asks, "Reimu, what's wrong?"

Her friends calls, "Reimu!"

Reimu is feeling some sort of disturbance in her heart. She seems like she feels pain there.

Blaze recognizes "Wait a second, something about this looks familiar..."

Sonic says, "Yeah, but what can it be?"

Tails recalls, "That strange feeling..."

Knuckles adds, "In your heart..."

The 4 Sonic Heroes remember, "That's it!"

Blaze speaks, "Ash, I know what is going on with her?"

"You do?"

"Do you remember a long time ago when we first met. I came with you because you saved me. Somewhere along the path, I had felt pain in my heart. I thought it was some sort of an attack from an inside. But, it was actually an Inspirational Feeling!"

"Inspirational Feeling?"

"That was the time I told you that I loved you and that you were my partner-for-life."

"Can this be the same thing?"

After another minute, Reimu got up, and realized the truth.

Reimu responds, "So, who would have guessed this whole time. This surely would have happened someday, but today is the day. Ash, I now realize it. You are my partner-for-life!"

Ash gasps, "You were right, Blaze!"

"Yeah, now I got a partner-for-life buddy!"

Reimu infatuates, "My love now belongs to you, Ash. Will you please accept my offering as your second partner-for-life?"

Ash smiles, "What do you think?"

Reimu smiles greatly, "I Love You!"

Reimu ran over to Ash, and gave him a great big hug.

Misty remembers, "Hey Sonic, this means we now have a new member of our Hero Bond.

Sonic grins, "That makes 5 for our team, now!"

Marisa, Sakuya, and Youmu were happy for Reimu. But then, they all felt the exact same inspirational feeling as Reimu just did.

May says, "No way, them too?"

Max says, "Looks like we have new friends tagging along with us, May."

Brock wonders, "Can this truly be?"

Marisa first got up, and get infatuated to May!

Marisa replies, "May, surely this was meant to be. I would be honored if you were to take me with you!"

May asks, "Tails, is that ok with you?"

Tails smiles, "Are you kidding? A powerful magician with a playful attitude and a cute one, too. I want a new friend like her."

"She could be useful, and it would be great for the two of us." She speaks to Marisa, "Welcome to our family, Marisa!"

Marisa shouts, "YAY! New family!"

Marisa, while crying, runs up to May and Tails and hugs them really good.

Sakuya was the next one to get up. This time, she had feelings for Brock!

Sakuya blushes, "Brock, I am the one for you. I am a great maid, cause I was the head maid at my Mistress's Mansion for a time. I would be the perfect partner for you, and a great friend to Mario. Can I come with you?"

Brock infatuates, "I have always dreamed of a girl who does the things that I do, and likes me a lot."

Correction, that's love, baby!"

"Come here, my sweet! Welcome to my family!"

Mario takes off his hat, "This is great, another person to help us with preparing meals and help nurture Pokémon."

Sakuya hugged Brock and Mario.

Youmu was the last to get up, and Max knew what was coming to him.

Youmu blushes, "You know what comes next, right? I ask you if you want me as your second partner-for-life, Max! Do you like that?"

Max sweatdrops, "Uh, Tails! This situation is exactly like you described it would."

"Hey, that was for fun. But, you liked the idea, didn't you? Come on, admit it! You want a girl for you to love, right?"

"Yes, yes, let me thing... YES!"

Youmu blushes happily, "I hope to be the best partner to you, ever!"

Youmu surprisingly goes up to Max slowly. She gives him a kiss, then hugs him warmly. Max blushes a lot more than usual, then hugs her back.

Marisa grins, "Well, well, what's this? Youmu have just kissed Max! Is that his first kiss?"

May bursts into tears, "It sure is... I'm so proud of my brother, he got his first kiss."

Tails blushes, "I can remember my first kiss from you, May."

May also blushes, "Tails, you will always be mine."

Marisa takes a hold of Tails, "Well now he's mine, as well."

Marisa kisses Tails in his cheek.

Marisa asks, "How was that?"

Tails blushes even more, "That was... sweet!

"That was the beauty of Marisa's Kiss. I knew you enjoyed it!"

Sakuya holds Brock's hands, "Please, never leave my side, Brock!"

Brock sobs happily, "Of course, Sakuya. I will never abandon a girl as beautiful as you are."

Mario cheers, "This is a great experience for all of us. Max is in love, and Brock has a female partner that is just like him in what they do. This is gonna be great from now on!"

Reimu asks, "So, I can now join your Hero Bond, now?"

Misty says, "That's right... although we were never taught what would happen if a new member wanted to join our Team. Hey Tails, Reimu is joining our Hero Bond. What should we do?"

Tails explains "It's not that hard. All of you, once again must join hands and Reimu will close her eyes... now, Reimu, you must say these words with your heart. Say, "I want to be a part of this Hero Bond!" Then, all of the other members say, "We accept!"

Reimu closes her eyes, "I want to be a part of this Hero Bond!"

Ash's Team reply, "We accept!"

The energy gathers and shares to and from Reimu!

Reimu opens her eyes, "That's it? I'm a part of their Hero Bond now?"

Tails nods, "Yep!"

"YAY!"

Ash says, "Now, you are a part of our Team, and family! We welcome you and your friends to our family."

"It is an honor, Ash!"

Marisa says, "We will help you however we can."

Sakuya adds, "From now on, we are with you, by your side, always!"

Youmu nods, "Our Spell Cards will surely come in handy."

Reimu hopes, "Who knows, maybe we might get a Transformation, someday.

Sonic says, "Maybe!"

"So, now what?"

Ash answers, "We head to the Gym, that's what!"

Dawn says, "But, aren't we all a bit tired from all of this going on?"

Batthan suggests, "I think we should rest for the day. A lot has happened after all."

Reimu adds, "That, and we do want to get to know you guys better as well."

Blaze nods, "That's fine, we can wait until tomorrow."

Marisa says, "Alright, let's go to the Pokémon Center!"

All Heroes shout, "YEAH!"

Our Heroes had an unusual stopping point, but they made new friends. Now, they head back to the Pokémon Center to rest and for the Touhou Heroines to get to know the Heroes. The next day, they will be ready for the Gym. Will Ash win his first badge? Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: Welcome back, everyone! I think the Heroes are glad to have new Heroes to their party.**

**Batthan: Indeed! And wow, things sure get more and more exciting as I hang around with them!**

**PDA777: And it will continue to get more exciting as Episodes go by. So, that's it for this episode!**

**Batthan: See you all on the next Pokémon Heroes Destiny!**

**PDA777: Until next time, Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	7. Marine, the Water and Ice Leader

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. I'm PDA!**

**Batthan: And I'm Batthan, it's a pleasure!**

**PDA777: Alrighty, so in today's chapter-**

**Batthan: Wait a second, PDA. How about we play a game first?**

**PDA777: A game?**

**Batthan: Yeah. Just a short little game of Truth or Dare. Wanna play?**

**PDA777: Uhh, sure.**

**Batthan: Cool. So then, PDA, truth or dare?**

**PDA777: Truth.**

**Batthan: Alright. Umm... who do like more, Dawn or her mother, Johanna?**

**PDA777: Ehhh? What kind of a question is that?**

**Batthan: Come on, PDA, you gotta answer truthfully.**

**PDA777: That's... a weird question. I'm not sure if I really want to answer that.**

**Batthan: Would you... rather go dare instead?**

**PDA777: ... Fine, I'll answer. I like Johanna more.**

**Batthan: You do? Why?**

**PDA777: I don't know. It's hard to explain, but... I like her a little more.**

**Batthan: Awww, that's kind of sweet. And I'm gonna tell Dawn that when we get to the show.**

**PDA777: No, you ain't. May I remind you that I give you your salaries for being on this show. I can... cut that off for this episode if you like.**

**Batthan: Uhhh... actually... I think I'll just keep my mouth shut...**

**PDA777: Good boy. Let it stay that way. Anywho, let's get to the chapter. For today, the Heroes finally go to the first Gym where Ash faces against the Gym Leader with her... Hero Pokémon?**

**Batthan: Looks like Ash's new Hero, Reimu, might just be the ticket to victory. Anyway, are you sure we shouldn't tell her about it?**

**PDA777: I'm sure she'll find out anyway. Johanna is at the audience right now.**

**Batthan: ... Oh yeah, I see her. ... Anyway, it's time for the chapter.**

**PDA777: Right! Enjoy, ****everyone!**

**(The Audience claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum: **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty: **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 'Hero' Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_

**Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog

Pokémon 1- Infernape

Pokémon 2- Absol

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Rhyperior

Pokémon 5- Lucario

Pokémon 6- Salamence

* * *

**Episode 7: Marine, the Water and Ice Leader**

Our Heroes are still in Directamo City, where they are currently sleeping at the Pokémon Center. The Touhou Heroines are enjoying the company of our Heroes. We see Ash and Misty sleeping together. We see Sonic and Blaze sleeping right next to each other. And Reimu is sleeping close to Ash.

What really stands out of all this, however, is Batthan. May and Dawn have awaken to Batthan's faint, but hearful laughing. They wonder what dream he is having, and just decide to go back to sleep.

The next morning, everyone is refreshed and chipper. They get up, and started eating breakfast, all the Heroes and the Pokémon that is. Brock, Mario, and now Sakuya, made breakfast for everyone.

While they were eating, Dawn and May had to wonder what was up with Batthan last night.

Dawn calls, "Hey Batthan?"

"Yes?"

May asks, "We were wondering about something. Me and Dawn woke up because you were laughing loudly enough that we heard it in our sleep."

Dawn adds, "So we were wondering what was so funny."

Batthan answers, "Oh, it that all? Well, last night, I was watching 'Get Smart 1965'. I laughed at the scene when Starker breaks in Maxwell Smart's house which Siegfried will be in there. He said some funny stuff."

Dawn asks, "What's that show? We haven't heard of it before."

"It's a very old show. I'll explain what it is..."

Meanwhile, with Ash and friends...

Ash says, "I am so ready for my first Gym battle."

Misty agrees, "Me too! I can't wait to see who you are gonna smoke for the first battle."

Blaze thinks, "You know what's strange?"

Sonic wonders, "What, Blaze?"

"Usually by now, we would have figured out who the Gym Leader was naturally, without having to even enter the Gym."

"Yeah, you're right. That is weird!"

Reimu assures, "Well, it doesn't matter. We will see who the first Gym Leader is when we get there."

Ash states, "Well, I know one thing. I'm definitely using you in my Gym match today, Reimu. I wanna see what you can really do."

"I wonder how you command your Pokémon, Ash. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

And later, they finally make their way into the first Gym. Or so they thought. Just then, a Chaos Spear was tossed to throw off the Heroes' guard, and Pikachu was grabbed by the extended rubber hands device.

Team Rocket's laugh was heard as our Heroes got up.

Reimu wonders, "Hey, who are you creeps?"

_Jessie- "Listen, is that the voice of a beautiful girl I hear?"_

_James- "It's speaking to me wonderfully and clear."_

_Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

_Meowth- "The new and improved Team Rocket is here."_

_Jessie- "On the wind."_

_James- "Past the stars."_

_Meowth- "In your ears."_

_Shadow- "That's who we are."_

_Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

_James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place._

_Shadow- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

_Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Shadow- "Shadow!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth's the name!"_

_Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

_James- "Team Rocket..."_

_Meowth & Shadow- "Will be in your face."_

_Wobbuffet- "Wooobbuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr.- "Mime Mime!"_

Ash shouts, "It's Team Rocket! Give me back my Pikachu!"

Jessie phrases, "Tch Tch Tch, Sticks and Stones can break our bones, but words can never hurt us."

James cleverly adds, "Especially way up here."

Reimu yells, "HEY!"

Meowth says, "Eh? What it is?"

"What do you four think your doing...taking my Partner-for-life's Pokémon."

Shadow recalls, "Huh? You're Ash's partner? But I thought Blaze was Ash's partner... if I'm not mistaken that is."

"Yes, you are right. But I am the second partner of him just recently. So, I would recommend letting Pikachu go, or you will be sorry!"

Meowth says, "Says who?"

"Says me! Prepare to taste Spell Card, losers... Oh, and thanks for complementing my beautiful voice during the motto. It was so sweet! Now then, Ahem! Spell Card: Fantasy Orb."

Reimu sends out 10 colorful orbs, which explode near Team Rocket's balloon, exploding the balloon and sends Team Rocket blasting off.

Team Rocket screams for a moment.

James sweatdrops, "Well that was great, we didn't get our chance to shine."

Shadow says, "I knew insulting a lady was bad stuff."

Meowth says, "But, we complemented her, not insulted her."

James morals, "Well, that goes to show you that girls can be confusing sometimes."

Jessie yells, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Shadow finishes, "It means your crazy sometimes and..."

Team Rocket shouts, We're blasting off, again!"

Team Rocket goes off with a ding.

Reimu catches Pikachu and gives him back to Ash.

Ash smiles, "Thanks, Reimu!"

Reimu says, "Now, let's get to this Gym, already!"

After that short interruption, they go inside the Gym.

* * *

The Gym is a fascinating site. Water and Ice is mixed all over the Gym. In the battlefield contains Ice with a Pool in the center of it all.

Misty gleams, "Oh my gosh, this Gym is so beautiful. It's like a Water and Ice heaven."

The Gym Leader replies, "And it is, welcome to the Gym."

The Gym Leader enters the stadium. Her clothes consists of Blue and Cyan, and her beauty sparkles as the Platinum Rain Region women do.

Brock of course, feels the love.

Brock infatuates and approaches her, "My sweet! Your beauty is as beautiful as the sea. You are the sunset that I watch over. What is your name, my precious?"

Marine introduces, "My name is Marine, and I'm a Water and Ice Gym Leader."

Misty shows sparkling eyes and also approaches her, "A Water and Ice type Gym Leader? Oh wow! Hi, my name is Misty, and I'm a Water type Gym Leader, too, from the Kanto Region."

Marine recognizes, "Ah, I heard of you."

"You heard of me?"

"Yeah. You are the best Water type Gym Leader I've ever seen. I watched you from the Gym Leader Network, and you are fabulous. And, your partner-for-life, Sonic, is the best Hero Pokémon I have ever laid my eyes on."

Sonic grins, "Yep, that's me, Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you, Marine."

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." She looks around and sees a familiar face. "Well, if it isn't Batthan."

Batthan replies, "You remember me?"

"Of course, silly. I remember that face anywhere. And I also remember those eyes. Please, could you take them off for me?"

Marisa insists, "Yeah, take them off for us, as well, so we can see."

Batthan says, "Oh, alright!"

Batthan removes the shades. And all the ladies but Misty infatuate.

Marine gleams, "Oh wow! I do remember those eyes. I thought I never stop starring at them!"

Reimu gleams, "Amazing! You were right, Blaze, they are awesome!"

Blaze smiles, "I knew you agree!"

May gleams, "They are so dreamy!"

Marisa gleams, "Yeah, I think I'm going faint!"

Sakuya gleams, "It's like we've died and gone to gorgeous heaven!"

Youmu smiles, "...Nice!"

Dawn giggles, "Those eyes never get old, do they?"

Sonic facepalms, "Where do these girls get off? I swear, I am soooo lucky that I'm not a girl."

Tails agrees, "Me too!"

Batthan sighs, "I've heard of Romantic Falls, but this is ridiculous!"

Batthan puts the shades back on.

Marisa pouts, "Awww, why did you do that? I was enjoying that!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "This is not Kaos, Marisa, we don't do whatever here!"

"... Excuse me?"

"Pardon. That was a line that I saw on a TV show I dreamt of last night."

"... I wonder what mysterious things goes on in that brain of yours?"

"You don't want to know... trust me!"

Ash replies, "Anyway, let's get on to why we are here. Hi, Marine, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I came here to challenge you to a Gym battle."

Marine smiles, "It's about time I come across another challenge. Bring it on, Ash! Oh, and Misty, do you think I can battle against your Sonic after this is over?"

Misty nods, "Sure, it would be an honor."

Both Ash and Marine are in their corners.

Marine asks, "I'm sorry to say this, but my assistance is out for the day. So, can one of you be the judge for this match?"

Brock offers, "Sure, I would love to do that."

"Thanks, Brock!"

"Ok, ahem! The battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Marine, the Directamo City Gym Leader will now begin. Each side will use 3 Pokémon and the match is over when one of the side's 3 Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. There is no time limit."

Marine brings out, "Ok Ash, I'll send out my first Pokémon. Dewgong, I choose you!"

Dewgong appears from its Pokéball.

May brings out her Pokédex, "Wow, a Dewgong!"

May's Pokédex describes, "Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seel. It loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. Its body is covered with a pure white fur. The colder the weather, the more active it gets. It swims at a steady eight knots even in intensely cold waters."

Ash brings out, "Tododile, come on out!"

Tododile appears from its Pokéball.

Brock announces, "Let the match begin!"

* * *

Marine calls out, "Let's show them what we're made of, Dewgong. Use your Aqua Tail!" Dewgong glows its tail combined with the water element and slams it towards Tododile.

"Dodge and use Water gun!" Tododile jumps out of the way of the attack, and uses Water Gun to send Dewgong flying.

"Go and use your Ice Beam!" Dewgong shoots a ton of Ice from its mouth.

"You use Blizzard, Tododile!"

Tododile shot a lot of cold air and frost from its mouth. And as the two attacks collided, it created an icy explosion.

As both trainers look to see what happened, they found that Dewgong seems fine, but Tododile is frozen solid.

Marine laughs, "It looks like your Tododile's a statue, now. It'll be perfect for an area like this!"

Brock announces, "Tododile is unable to continue, so that means Dewgong wins."

Misty frowns, "Poor Tododile."

Sonic questions, "Question... how it is that when someone's frozen, it means the battle automatically ends? Technically, Tododile can still fight."

Misty explains, "If the Pokémon is unable to continue fighting, then the battle is over. Yes, Tododile could break off the ice, but it is only given a limited amount of time to do that."

"I don't think that's fair."

"Rules are Rules, Sonic! Deal with it!"

Ash brings back Tododile to its Pokéball, "Tododile, return... That's was a good fight you put up."

"Well Ash, got anything else to pit against me?"

"I sure do! Pikachu, you're up!"

"Pikachu!"

"Ahh, so your using an Electric Pokémon against us! How smart! But don't think this will be an easy win for you. Dewgong, Sheer Cold!" Dewgong sends out pure cold ice from its mouth.

"Use your tail to dodge it!" Pikachu jumps with its tail to dodge the Sheer Cold. "Now, use your Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sent a lot of electricity to Dewgong, which did a lot of damage, and the power made it faint.

Brock announces, "Dewgong is unable to battle, and Pikachu wins!"

"Yay, way to go Pikachu!"

"Dewgong, return... you rest now, okay? Well, Ash, you are pretty good. But, can you keep it up? Sealeo, you're up!"

Sealeo appeared from it's Pokéball.

"Let's do it, Pikachu!"

While the battle rages on, a conversation is under way with the Touhou Heroines, not Reimu cause she's with Ash at the moment.

Marisa asks, "So, what do you girls think about your partners so far?"

Sakuya answers, "Brock is like my dream partner. He really seems to like me, and I like him. He does like all the stuff that I usually do at the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

Youmu also answers, "Me and Max seems to kick it off really quickly. I also met his other Pokémon, too. Ralts was just so cute! And Munchlax looked really cool. I think I'm in love."

Marisa says, "May has these awesome dreams of becoming the top coordinator. And since I do a bunch of razzle dazzle attacks like my colorful stars, and my awesome rainbow-colored Master Spark, May will surely get a lot closer to her dream."

Sakuya reminds, "Don't forget, Marisa, you have some nearby competition. I heard that Dawn was also dreaming for top coordinator. Knuckles is not someone to be taken lightly."

"Yeah, but I have Tails on my side... speaking of which, what do you think of your partner's other Hero Pokémon, their firsts?"

"Mario also seems to like me. We get along so well. I can't believe that he is so famous."

Youmu answers, "Luigi is... alright. He seems to talk about Mario quite often. I guess that Mario is like the role model for Luigi, or something like that. Oh well, they are the Mario Bros, so they must be really good.

Marisa smiles, "Tails is soo cute! I'm kind of jealous, though, because I wish Tails would cling on to my shoulders, like he always does with May. It would be like me having my own pet." She sighs, "One can only dream..."

Youmu wonders, "Um, couldn't you just ask May if it's okay for Tails to do that to you from time to time?"

Marisa thinks, "I was thinking about asking her, but not yet. I need to prove to May that I am the real deal. If I can score a win in the upcoming contest, then asking her would be a breeze."

Sakuya smiles, "Good luck; you got Dawn and Knuckles as your competition."

Youmu suggests, "Hey, why don't we get Silver into this conversation? We need to ask him some stuff, anyway."

Marisa nods, "Sure!" She speaks to Silver, "Yo Silver, come down here! We want to ask you something."

Silver goes down to where they are, "Sure, ladies! What's up?"

"Well, first of all, how do you like hanging out with these people?"

"They are all my friends, Marisa. I've been their friends for a long time."

"Oh, I see. Didn't you say you were the closest friend to Shadow?"

"That's right..."

"Didn't we see Shadow with this...Team Rocket?"

"Yep!"

"Why in the heck..."

"Hold on a second. Now, Shadow for some odd reason, joined them by force!"

Sakuya wonders, "By force? So, it wasn't his choice?"

"Shadow can do some crazy things, but he would never join Team Rocket. In fact, he should be with his partner-for-life, Zoey right now."

Youmu frowns, "That's terrible."

"I think something is wrong with Shadow's memory. I feel like something is jamming up his memory, which is preventing him from remembering us."

Marisa asks, "What will you do?"

"To try and change him back to the way he was, I need the help of his partner, Zoey. I'm almost positive that Zoey is in the island right now. So, if we stumble across her during our journey someday, we will need her help. And you know that she would do anything to get Shadow back."

Batthan joins in and agrees, "I would, too!"

Youmu says, "Batthan!"

"Silver, I believe that Shadow isn't a bad guy. I think something must be wrong with him, maybe because of another force. If we can find that force, then maybe he can come to his senses."

Silver continues, "That would be Plan B, if we can't snap Shadow out of it the other way first. We have to find Zoey, first, in order for any of our plans to work."

"I'm sure we will come across Zoey in the near future."

"Yeah, in fact, I have another idea! What's the next closest town after this?"

"Um, I believe its my Hometown! Fullerton Town!"

"Perfect; I just had a great idea. Ok, come over here so I can explain it."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Um, ok... so just, ignore us now, will you?"

Sakuya notices, "Whatever... hey look, the battle is over."

Youmu says, "It looks that one was a draw. Looks like it's up to Reimu now."

Marisa grins, "Oh boy, Reimu is up next."

* * *

Marine summons, "Well Ash, this looks like the last battle. Let's see which one of us wins. Cirno, you're up now!"

Cirno appears from her Hero Ball, "Yeah, let's kick some butt."

Ash summons, "Go, Reimu!"

Reimu appears from her Hero Ball and recognizes her opponent right away.

Reimu recognizes, "What the heck? Cirno, is that you?"

Cirno also recognizes, "Well, well, Reimu! What a surprise. So good to see you, again."

Ash asks, "Reimu, you know her?"

"Yeah! She's one of the Touhou Heroines. The four of us aren't the only ones, you know. Plus, this island has many Hero Pokémon, especially Touhou Heroines."

Marine smiles, "Well Ash, this should be an interesting battle indeed. 2 Hero Pokémon facing off in battle. And what's better is that they know each other somewhat. I can't wait to see what your partner can do."

Ash agrees, "Same goes to me, Marine; bring it!"

"Oh, I'll bring it alright! Cirno, start with your Icicle Fall." Cirno magically brings out many Icicles from the ceiling, and they started falling towards Reimu."

"Dodge them all, Reimu." Reimu's quick movement allows her to dodge all the Icicles. Now, use Amulet Strike!" Reimu shoots out some of her Amulets which hits Cirno.

"Cirno, cool her down with your Ice Beam!" A large beam of Ice was shot from her hands.

"Deflect that with your Hakurei Shield!" Reimu brings out a shield in front of her and deflects the beam away. "Now, Ying-Yang Orb Toss!" She jumps and sends out 3 Ying-Yang orbs that bounce to Cirno."

"We can deflect that, right? Perfect Freeze!" Cirno freezes the 3 Ying-Yang orbs with her Perfect Freeze. Then, she pushes them right back to Reimu, and gets hit by it.

"Reimu!"

"Don't worry, Ash, I'm fine."

"Ok, let's keep this up, Flying Strike!" Reimu rushes forward with great speed.

Marine thinks of something, "Dodge it, then use Ice Wall in the back over there, then follow that up with an Aerial Ace!"

Reimu misses her target, and just as she is about to turn around, she gets smacked by an Ice Wall. Then, as she gets up and lets her guard down, she gets a surprise attack by Cirno with an Aerial Ace, that sends Reimu flying.

Marine took control now, "Now, Blizzard!" Cirno uses her Blizzard that gave Reimu the chills, causing her to be frozen solid.

Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu gasps, "Reimu!"

Sonic exclaims, "Oh no, this can't be!"

Reimu is frozen solid, and doesn't seem like she can move.

Cirno laughs, "Hahaaaa! It looks like I am the strongest!"

Ash shouts, "Reimu! Can you hear me? You have got to get out of that heap of Ice! You have to, for me!"

Reimu thought, _"How can this be? Why can't I move from this thing? ...There must a way to get out, but how? ...Wait? Did I just heard Ash's voice." After hearing what Ash just said, "I have to... for Ash! I cannot, will not, and shall not lose to a fairy like Cirno!"_

Reimu starts glowing and the Ice began melting. Everyone is silent and stares at the mysterious light coming from Reimu.

Then, it happened... Reimu breaks out of the Ice and becomes Super Reimu. Reimu now has a Gold Light surrounding her, and her clothes changed from a Red and White color into a Purple and Pink color, similarly to Yukari Yakumo.

Sonic grins, "Well, what do ya know... Reimu has just awakened her hidden power."

Knuckles says, "She's now Super Reimu."

Marisa replies, "Huh? What?"

Sakuya asks, "What just happened?"

Youmu wonders, "Why is she a different color and glowing?"

Silver answers, "Don't you girls see? Reimu has transformed into her Super Form!"

Marisa recalls, "Super form...that sounds familiar..."

Youmu remembers, "...That's right! Silver, didn't you show us your Super Form one time while we were talking to you on the computers?"

Sakuya also remembers, "Yeah, you were gold colored instead of silver."

Silver says, "That's right!"

Marisa realizes, "Hey wait a second, didn't we just faced against Blaze and Tails's Super forms earlier and ended up losing as a result of overpowering.

"Technically, it's Blaze's Burning form, but yes, that's right!

Sakuya wonders, "So, I wonder what new powers Reimu has in her Super form. We'll just wait and see."

Marine says, "Well, this is interesting! Reimu is now in her Super form. This is a big turning point for us. Cirno, we need to watch out. In fact, I think it's time we start using our Spell Cards. Get ready, Cirno!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Ash says to Reimu, "So, you are now Super Reimu, right?"

"... I think so. I look and feel more powerful. What happened? My only intention was to break out of the ice, not change into this. I look somewhat like Yukari!

"It doesn't matter now. You are Super Reimu. So let's get out there and win this!"

"Ok!"

Marine says to Ash, "Well Ash, regardless of what just happened, this battle rages on. But this time, I'm using Spell Cards. Cirno use your Spell Card: Icicle Fall!"

Reimu questions, "Wait? Spell Card? I thought that was your normal attack!"

Cirno laughs, "Yeah, that was my normal Icicle Fall. My Spell Card version is a lot more powerful. You will fall to my Ice!" Cirno creates Icicles all over the ceiling of the Gym, and they fall while slightly aiming for Reimu.

Reimu, however, decided to do nothing. The Icicles fall on her, but she takes no damage.

Cirno jumps, "Hey, how come she took no damage?"

Marine answers, "That new Super form of hers is probably protecting her. If that's the case, then it's time to turn down the cool. Cirno, Hero Beam!"

Cirno fires her all powerful Hero Beam.

Ash says confidently, "I think you can take over from here, mostly because I don't know your new moves."

Super Reimu smiles, "Thanks, Ash. Alright Cirno, you think your Hero Beam is so high and mighty? Well guess what, I will not do a clash. Instead, I am gonna deflect it with my Great Hakurei Shield!" Super Reimu puts up a stronger shield from before and deflects the beam right back to Cirno and takes damage.

Marine calls, "Cirno!"

Cirno gets up pretty quickly, "I will not lose to you, Reimu!"

"Oh, is that so. Well, let's see if you can handle an old friend of mine."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"You remember my Youkai partner, right? Well, I'm about to bring her out!"

Luigi wonders, "What is she talking about?"

Marisa recalls, "I just remembered something. With our super forms, we can summon up our Youkai partners to assist us in battle."

Dawn says, "Youkai partners?"

"Youkai are special beings that do various things. Some do things like hunt humans, and others are friendly. Each of us has a Youkai partner we can bring out."

May says, "So, you know them personally?"

Sakuya says, "Yes! We get along with them really well."

Max wonders, "So, does Cirno have a Youkai partner?"

Marisa giggles, "Haha, yeah right! Cirno is a Youkai! That is only for us."

Max remembers, "Hey Youmu, didn't you say during our battle that Myon is your ghost-half?"

Youmu says, "That's right!"

"If you are a ghost-half, wouldn't that make you part Youkai?"

"I don't consider myself part Youkai. I just consider myself a Human.

"Oh, okay."

Reimu concentrates, and then used her power to summon Yukari.

Yukari appears, "Reimu, is that you?"

Reimu nods, "Yes it is, Yukari-sama! I have brought you here to help me out."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Take care of her for me!"

Yukari turns to look at Cirno, who is freaked out!

"... You do realize how easy your opponent is, right?"

Cirno counters, "Hey, I resent that!"

Yukari counters back, "Shut up, idiot!"

Reimu continues, "Yeah, but I just wanted to bring you out for the first time."

"I see... and what is the purpose of all of this?"

"So my partner-for-life over here can win a badge."

"Wow, he's cute! Well, okay then! I'll finish her for you."

Yukari approaches Cirno, who is shaking like crazy and in fear of her.

Cirno shivers, "W-w-what are you gonna do to me?"

"... Oh nothing too badly. I'm just gonna crush you with my Spell Card: Quadruple Barrier!"

Yukari brings out a border attack to Cirno, who did a tiny explosion, and faints. Yukari went back to Reimu.

Yukari smiles, "My work here is done! By the way, love your new look. Wherever did you get that color?"

Reimu answers, "I somehow got it when I transformed into my Super form."

"Ohhh, no wonder I sensed more power from you than usual. Well, anywho, call me when you need me again! Hehehehe!"

Yukari disappears!

Marisa grins, "That was awesome!"

Cirno sweatdrops, "I guess I'm not the strongest after all! Ughhhhh!"

Brock announces, "Cirno is unable to battle, and Reimu wins. The victory goes to Ash!"

Ash and Reimu jumps for joy and hugs each other!

Ash cheers, "We did it, Reimu! You were awesome!"

Reimu blushes, "Thanks, Ash!"

Misty smiles, "Yay, I just knew he would win."

Sonic cheers, "Way to go, Reimu!"

Blaze also cheers, "Hats off to Reimu!

Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu cheer, too, "Alright, Reimu!"

* * *

A few hours after the battle, we see the Heroes outside the Gym, and Marine is about to give the badge to Ash.

Marine presents, "Ash, you have performed really well today. Your Hero Pokémon has done really well, and you are a great trainer. I present to you the Aqua Frost Badge!"

Ash compliments, "Cooool!"

"Yes, quite! And you will also receive the 7 Emerald badge case. The inside looks like 7 circles surrounding the circle in the middle. It looks like someone's transforming in their Super form. Somebody like Sonic!"

Sonic blushes, "Oh, come on now!"

Ash gets the badge and the case.

Ash shouts, "YES! I GOT THE AQUAFROST BADGE!"

Pikachu poses, "Pi Pikachu!"

Reimu shouts, "YAHOO!"

Misty remembers, "Excuse me, Marine?"

Marine says, "Hm?"

"You wanted that battle, right?"

"Why yes! Yes, I do!"

"You want the battle now?"

"Yeah! My Cirno is healed up."

Misty says to Ash, "Gonna root for me, right?"

"Definitely!"

Marisa congratulates, "Congrats, Reimu!"

Reimu says, "Thanks, Marisa! And good luck in the upcoming contest. I'll be rooting for you."

"You better, old friend!"

Ash has won his first badge, and Misty will enjoy her battle. As they say, anything's possible! And Reimu has accidently transformed. But, many weird things can happen. One thing's for sure, May and Dawn's Pokémon contest is coming up in a few days. And you do not want to miss the action. So Stay Tuned!

* * *

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**PDA777: Welcome back everyone! **

**Batthan: Great episode!**

**PDA777: It sure was. So... did she find out?**

**Batthan: Yeah. She's not that happy about that.**

**PDA777: She's... not?**

**Batthan: No... Kidding! She doesn't really care about that. She said 'Your opinion is your opinion.'**

**PDA777: Oh, really? Well, good, then... Anyway, that's it for this chapter.**

**Batthan: See you all next time!**

**(The Audience claps)**


	8. May and Dawn's Superstar Contest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hey there, everyone. Welcome to the next part of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. I'm PDA!**

**Batthan: And I'm Batthan! It's a pleasure once again.**

**PDA777: Okay. For today's chapter, May and Dawn compete in their first Platinum Rain Contest. But, we also see the familiar Jessalina compete as well. Who will take home the ribbon?**

**Batthan: We'll find out soon enough.**

**PDA777: I hope you also enjoy the episode! Also, I've added another new thing before each chapter. It's a list of the current Badges, Ribbons, and other such items collected by our Heroes! I hope it will be of convenience for you!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

**Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Infernape

Pokémon 2- Absol

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Rhyperior

Pokémon 5- Lucario

Pokémon 6- Salamence

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 'Hero' Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's 2nd 'Hero' Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 3rd 'Hero' Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: None, Currently!**_

_**Symbols:**_

_**HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 8: May and Dawn's Superstar Contest**

The day is finally here. Our Heroes are now heading into the Directamo Contest Hall to begin preparations for the upcoming Pokémon contests. May and Dawn are ready, and so are the Heroes.

Tails and Marisa are helping get May ready, and Knuckles is helping Dawn out.

Tails is brushing May's hair and Marisa is examining May's dress.

Tails says, "Oh May, I can't believe the contest is today. I don't know how well we will do."

May smiles, "Don't worry Tails, don't forget about our newest member to the family, Marisa!"

Marisa assures, "No need to worry, right? I'll blast through the competition with my power."

Tails sweatdrops, "Easy there, Marisa. It isn't about power. It's about showing off your beautiful moves as well. So, you're good at that stuff, right? Make sure you dazzle the judges with beautiful attacks."

Marisa grins, "Oh, such as my Love Coloured Master Spark?"

"I gotta wonder sometimes why your Master Spark is Love Coloured!"

"It's not really Love coloured, silly! The move just requires my love to use it."

"Oh! So, the love for us reflects on how powerful your Master Spark gets?"

"Yep!"

May thinks, "If that's true, you must have some sort of love for someone else before us, right? Who is it?"

"Well, I don't know how to say it... but, it's Reimu! I love her in a best friendship like way, you know?"

Tails smiles, "Yeah, we get ya!"

Marisa thought, "_There is someone else, though. But, I don't want them to find out about it, yet."_

And at Knuckles and Dawn, Knuckles is prepping Dawn's hair.

Knuckles checks, "The exciting contest is almost here, Dawn! Are you nervous?"

Dawn says, "A little. But, considering the fact that we have each other, it won't be easy to take us down."

"I'm kind of worry about Marisa. I don't know if I can handle the Master Spark!"

"Knuckles, no need to worry! Remember, you got your transformation, and Marisa doesn't right now. It's a piece of cake!"

"I hope you're right!"

"Say, I gotta wonder, Knuckles. Who is the MC of the Platinum Rain contests?"

"Yeah, and besides the Nurse Joy of the city/town, who are the judges?"

"Only time will tell!"

* * *

The Pokémon contest is about to begin, as our watching Heroes are seating in their chairs.

Misty gleams, "This is really exciting! I never saw a contest before."

Ash says, "You're gonna love it. Who knows, you may even want to enter the contests, too."

"Yeah, I can show off the moves, but I'm not sure if contests are my kind of thing."

Max suggests, "You're probably better just to not do contests right now, as both May and Dawn are professionals."

"I could if I wanted to. And I am not too far behind from doing it, too."

Reimu asks, "There's no one stopping you, right? Why don't you do it for a change, and see what it's like?"

"Maybe, but not this time, as this contest is about to begin."

Sonic wonders, "I hope I do well in a contest someday!"

Sakuya wonders, "I wonder if Marisa will win against Knuckles..."

Youmu replies, "It's a matter of waiting and watching, Onee-Sama!"

Reimu cheers, "Good luck to you, Marisa!"

Blaze asks, "Batthan, do you watch contests?"

Batthan shakes his head, "Not so often. I am more of a battle man myself."

Silver wishes, "I wish Shadow was here. I remember when I used to watch him and Zoey blow the competition away."

"Cheer up! He will come back to our side, someday. We need Zoey first, right?"

Silver sighs, "Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket, Jessie is dressed up as Jessalina. And Shadow is dressed himself, to become the Shadow Knight!

Jessalina laughs, "So, what do you boys think!"

James compliments, "Well, it's beautiful. But, do you think that Shadow can help you win? I'm not sure if he's a contest type person."

Shadow Knight jokes, "Don't worry your little bottle caps, James. I don't remember how or why, but I am excellent with contests!"

Meowth grins, "Perfect! Then that Ribbon is a shoe in for us."

"Not unless we have to face that Marisa girl. She scares the shoes out of me."

"Yeah! I don't wanna see a Master Spark in our faces!"

Jessalina assures, "Relax! We can handle any opponent, as long as we use our fighting spirit!"

Shadow Knight agrees, "Yeah, you're right! So then, it's time for the contest!"

* * *

The MC announces to everyone about the start of the contest!

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Directamo Pokémon Contest! Here in this exciting Contest, this will be our first of many for the year. And, with so many exciting things to happen, you don't want to leave your seats. And as you might know, there are quite a few contests here in the Platinum Rain Region that used 2 Pokémon. And here is one of them! So, it's double the excitement. I am your lovely MC, Caitlin!"

The entire audience cheers!

Caitlin continues, "Now, it's time to meet the judges!"

Sonic wonders, "I wonder who the new judges will be!"

Caitlin introduces, "First, we got our Hall of Famer's First contest winner, Mr. Rolobat!"

Mr. Rolobat is about the same age and height as Mr. Sukizo was.

Mr. Rolobat replies, "It's a pleasure to be here. I've been a huge contest lover for over 20 Years, and it's great that the contests are still as exciting as it ever was."

"Next, we have the head of the Platinum Rain Region's Pokémon Fan Club, Ms. Reburna.

Ms. Reburna replies, "Howdee, ya'll!"

"Last up, we have the Directamo City's own Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy replies, "I hope we have an exciting first contest in our hands!"

Caitlin introduces, "And with the judges introduced, it's time to bring out of contestants. And here they are!"

All of the contestants enter the stage, including May, Tails, Marisa, Dawn, Knuckles, Jessalina, and Shadow Knight.

Blaze points, "Hey look, there they are!"

Max wishes, "Good luck, May!"

Reimu cheers, "Yay, go get'em, Marisa!"

Sakuya also cheers, "We're rooting for you, Marisa!"

James smiles, "Jessie and Shadow looks like their ready!"

Meowth adds, "This had better be good!"

Caitlin announces, "Alright, here is how the contests go! For the first round, the contestants must show off both of their Pokémon using moves and other such means. With the final 8, they will move on the finals, where they have a specific amount of time to knock out the opponent's points to zero! So, with that said, let the contest begin!"

The audience does a loud cheer!

* * *

Dawn is in position for the first appeal!

Dawn brings out, "Knuckles and Ambipom, spotlight!"

Knuckles appeared with Fire surrounding him and Ambipom appeared with Stars surrounding!

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, Aura Sphere towards Ambipom!"

Knuckles uses his Aura Sphere, and heads for Ambipom!"

Caitlin commentates, "Oh my; why is Knuckles aiming for his ally?"

Dawn calls, "Now Ambipom, Focus Punch!"

Ambipom sends the Aura Sphere back to Knuckles!

Dawn calls, "Now Knuckles, Super Fire Punch!"

Knuckles sends the Aura Sphere back to Ambipom!

Dawn smiles, "Keep it up you two!"

Knuckles and Ambipom continuously sends the Aura Sphere!

Caitlin commentates, "Wow! How creative! Knuckles and Ambipom looks like they're playing a game of tennis. Sending the ball back and forth, not looking like they wanna lose the game. Amazing!"

Dawn calls, "Ok, now jump really high, Knuckles. And Ambipom, send the Aura Sphere upward!"

Knuckles jumps high in the sky, and Ambipom sends the Aura Sphere flying towards Knuckles again!

Dawn calls, "Now, use your Hyper Punch, Knuckles. Hit it as hard as you can!"

Knuckles transfers the energy into his fist, and hits the Aura Sphere really hard. As it shoots down like a Meteor, it creates a sparkling light explosion.

The audience were bedazzled by the move!

Caitlin gleams, "Wow! That Aura Sphere was sent down flying so fast like a Meteor. And it caused a beautiful light explosion to appear. It was simply beyond Bayleef!"

Bayleef randomly popped out of its Pokéball, and stumbles on Ash!

Bayleef says, "Bay Bay?"

Ash sweatdrops, "No, Bayleef. No one called you! Now get back to your Pokéball!"

Ash returns Bayleef to its Pokéball.

Knuckles lands in the ground for the finish!

The audience cheers loudly!

Caitlin says, "An amazing combo done my Dawn, Knuckles and Ambipom! Let's see what the judges think of that."

Mr. Rolobat comments, "Playing games like Tennis using moves you wouldn't think of is simply amazing!"

Ms. Reburna phrases, "Amazerific!"

Nurse Joy comments, "Bedazzling moves are so amazing to watch!"

Dawn waves, "Hey, thanks a lot everyone!"

* * *

Next up, we have Jessalina and the Shadow Knight ready to show off what they have!

Jessalina and the Shadow Knight are ready to go. But, Batthan is sensing something's wrong with those two right away!

Jessalina brings out, "Let's go Shadow Knight and Wobbuffet!"

Wobbuffet appeared from its Pokéball.

Jessalina calls, "Shadow Knight, Use Shadow Ball in the air!"

Shadow Knight uses his Shadow ball up in the air.

Jessalina calls, "Now, use Chaos Control (Space), then use Shadow Punch to send it to Wobbuffet!"

Batthan questions, "Chaos...Control?"

Shadow Knight warps in front of the Shadow Ball, then Shadow Punches it to Wobbuffet.

Caitlin commentates, "Nice use of the Shadow moves, and Chaos Control is pretty unique."

Jessalina calls, "Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!"

Wobbuffet sends the Shadow Ball back at Shadow Knight with double the force.

Jessalina calls, "Destroy it with your Chaos Blast!"

Batthan exclaims, "Just as I thought!"

Shadow Knight surrounds himself with Chaos Blast and sends the Shadow Ball flying into the air, then explodes with sparkles everywhere.

Caitlin gleams, "A great performance! What you think, Judges!"

Mr. Rolobat comments, "A remarkable and extravagant combo performed very well."

Ms. Reburna agrees, "Yes, simply Amazerific!"

Nurse Joy replies, "I love how Chaos Control warps you to anywhere you want to go. And handling something that does double damage back wasn't easy, that's for sure!"

Jessalina waves, "Yes, thanks for all of your support."

Batthan is starting to understand the truth.

* * *

We now have May and Marisa up on the stage.

Reimu happily gasps, "Hey, is Marisa gonna perform?"

Youmu shakes her head, "No; I think I recall her saying that she is going up against the battle with Dawn and Knuckles! Tails is gonna perform here!"

May winks, "Go ahead, then!"

Marisa winks back, "My pleasure! _Good Luck, Tails." _She kisses the Pokéball_. "_Alright, Tails, take the stage!"

Tails appears from it's Pokéball with Electricity surrounding him.

May brings out, "Now, it's my turn. Beautifly, take the stage as well!"

Beautifly appeared with sparkles surrounding it.

May calls, "In the air, you two."

They fly up in the sky and stay close together.

May commands, "Tails, Propeller Tailwind, and Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

Tails uses his tails and Beautifly uses its wings to make a fierce wind combination, that's blowing the judges with amazement.

May calls, "Now Tails, use Sunny Day!"

Tails creates a light of heat into the roof of the building.

Caitlin commentates, "After a powerful windy combo, what's their next move with Sunny Day?"

May calls, "Beautifly, Morning Sun!"

Beautifly, and Tails since they are so close together, shines from the Morning Sun, and with the boost from the Sunny Day, has made them bright and beautiful.

The audience became stunned at such beauty.

Caitlin gleams, "Wow! To think that those two shine so brightly and beautifully. It's almost as if they became the sun themselves."

May finishes, "Now, let's finish this up. Tails, Thunderbolt, and Beautifly, Psychic!"

Tails creates a Thunderbolt, and Psychic captures it and makes it more powerful. Both attacks landed directly at the Sunny Day light and exploded with sparkles flying all over the stage.

The audience was bedazzled greatly.

Caitlin smiles, "And what a beautiful way to finish the performance! Judges, what you do think of that?"

Mr. Rolobat comments, "Windy and Sunny weather, all in one convenient package. My kind of weather."

Ms. Reburna adds, "Yes, truly Amazerific!"

Nurse Joy smiles, "I just love seeing Beautifly and Tails shine so beautifully!"

Marisa thumbs up, "Yay, way to go you two!"

* * *

After all the other contestants perform...

Caitlin announces, "And that's all of the performances for the first round. We will now determine which of the Coordinators will move on the final 8."

And in the contest waiting room...

Ash says, "May, Dawn, that was awesome! The two of you really shined!"

May and Dawn says, "Thanks, Ash!"

Sonic grins, "Tails, Knuckles, I am proud of the two of you. You has me in the palm of my seat."

Tails says, "Thanks Sonic!"

Knuckles says, "Thanks a lot, Sonic!"

Dawn asks, "So Batthan, what did you think of our performances?"

Batthan answers, "I think it was sweet. Both of you really got me wanting for more!"

May adds, "Don't worry, you will be getting more soon enough!"

"Now, if you will excuse me, me and Silver have something to take care off."

Dawn nods, Okay!"

Batthan and Silver went up to the disguised Team Rocket.

Team Rocket becomes shocked when he approaches!

Batthan says, "So, Jessalina, loved your performance today. Shadow Knight and Wobbuffet were amazing."

Jessalina stutters, "T-t-thanks a lot!"

"Although, I have to wonder about the moves you used, Shadow Knight."

Shadow Knight wonders, "Whatever do you mean?"

Silver continues, "Chaos Control and Chaos Blast... doesn't those two moves trademark with Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Jessalina says, "Uhhh... there are some Hero Pokémon who can perform those moves, too."

Batthan says, "Like who? Besides this Shadow Knight person."

"Well, uh... like Sonic. I'm pretty sure Sonic can use Chaos Control."

"Really? I never knew that. What about Chaos Blast?"

"Well, uh... I'm not sure."

Batthan shakes his head, "Tch Tch Tch, what a shame!"

"Shadow Knight, don't tell me he knows!"

"Oh, he knows!"

Jessalina shouts, "I asked you not to tell me that!"

Silver replies, "Well listen up, Team Rocket! You better not do anything evil in this contest, or else!"

Shadow Knight assures, "We weren't planning to. Be that as it may, we will still win this contest."

Batthan smirks, "We'll see; both May and Dawn are tough cookies to handle with."

Caitlin announces!

"Okay everyone, it's time to see who will move on the Final 8, and here they are!"

May, Dawn, and Jessalina appeared in the board.

Batthan replies, "Ha, you guys lucked out. But, can you handle the Heroines, I wonder?"

Meowth says, "You will soon see, you Dirty Blondheaded Twerp!"

Dawn cheers, "Alright, we made it, May!"

"I knew we could do it!"

Marisa nods, "As expected!"

Caitlin announces, "Now, it's time for the pairings to see who will face off in the Final 8!"

The screen shuffles the pictures, and Dawn and May was up right from the start.

May and Dawn gasps.

Marisa sweatdrops, "That was not expected!"

May says, "Well, it had to happen soon or later. Good luck in the contest!"

Dawn says, "You too, May!"

* * *

May and Dawn are set in their corners at Caitlin announces.

Caitlin announces, "Ok, now it's time for the second round. Contestants have 7 minutes to knock out their opponent's points to zero. A knock out from both Pokémon on either side is also possible. Now, let the battle begin!"

The audience were raring to go in this battle.

May summons, "Marisa and Skitty, take the stage!"

Marisa and Skitty appeared from their Pokéballs.

Dawn summons, "Knuckles and Pachirisu, spotlight!"

Knuckles and Pachirisu appeared from their Pokéballs.

Reimu grins, "Oh boy, Marisa's up! This will surely be a great battle!"

May starts, "Marisa, Star Storm and Skitty, Blizzard!"

The Star Storm and Blizzard's powers head towards the opponents.

Dawn goes in, "Knuckles, stop those attacks with Fire Blast!"

Knuckles creates a Fire Blast, which burned the attacks to dust.

Dawn attacks, "Knuckles, Aura Sphere, and Pachirisu, Thunderbolt!"

Knuckles and Pachirisu's attacks are on the move.

May commands, "Skitty, get on Marisa's broom and hold on tight!" Skitty got on the broom and held to it really tightly. "Now Marisa, Stardust Reverie!"

Marisa moves at high speed with her broom, with Skitty hanging on. The force of the speed knocks away the Aura Sphere and dodges the Thunderbolt. They then swept through Knuckles and Pachirisu and both was sent flying.

May calls, "Keep it up, Marisa!"

Three more times, did she keep the two flying in the air with her Stardust Reverie.

May shouts, "One more time, and make it the best one you got!

Marisa really blasted off with this move!

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, when they approach you, hit them both with Super Fire Punch!"

Knuckles waits at they approach. Then, he knocks them both out of the broom and onto the ground.

Dawn then calls, "Pachirisu, Spark on Skitty!"

Pachirisu flies down to Skitty, and hits it with Spark. Skitty takes damage as they all hit the ground.

Marisa and Skitty manages to get up, and so did Knuckles and Pachirisu.

Caitlin commentates, "A fierce battle between the four is really heating up, especially with the Hero Pokémon. Let's see what happens next."

May commands, "Skitty, use Sing!" Skitty sings and puts Knuckles and Pachirisu to sleep.

Dawn sweats a little, "Oh no, you two have to wake up!"

"Oh, they'll wake up alright. Marisa, go behind them and use Narrow Spark!"

Marisa goes behind the two, and shoots a small beam which causes them to be sent flying towards Skitty!

May follows up, "Now Skitty, Wake-up Slap!"

Skitty slaps both of them awake with great power. Knuckles and Pachirisu sure felt the pain from that slap.

Dawn shouts, "I am not done yet! Pachirisu, jump and use Discharge! Knuckles, use Earthquake!

The powers of Earthquake and Discharge combined to attack both Marisa and Skitty, which took some damage from those attacks.

May gasps, "Are you two ok?"

Marisa replies, "Yeah, couldn't be better!"

"Good! Now, Marisa use your Spell Card: Master Spark! Skitty, Assist!"

Marisa charges up her Master Spark, and Skitty prepares an Assist. The move also turns out to be Master Spark as Skitty charges the same way as Marisa.

Reimu jumps, "No way, can it be!"

Sakuya widens her eyes, "Is Skitty using the Master Spark, too?"

Youmu says, "Talk about complete and total luck!"

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, Hero Beam and Pachirisu, Thunderbolt!"

The Hero Beam and Thunderbolt is sent, and so was the Master Sparks!

The two Master Sparks formed together to create a slightly stronger than usual Dual Spark. It's devastating power destroyed the Hero Beam and Thunderbolt in an instant. Knuckles and Pachirisu faints!

Caitlin announces, "It looks like Knuckles and Pachirisu are both unable to...what I don't believe it!"

Knuckles suddenly glows with power. He transforms in Super Knuckles and got up!

Dawn cheers, "Alright, Knuckles!"

Super Knuckles replies, "Ha, you think we're done?"

Marisa jumps, "What? Knuckles too? Does everyone of our non-Touhou friends, but Reimu, have the ability to transform?"

May replies, "There's no giving up, now, Marisa. We have to give it all we got."

Dawn commands, "Not until I do, first! Super Knuckles, Hyper Punch Skitty!"

Super Knuckles approaches Skitty quickly and knocks it out with a powerful Hyper Punch.

The judges gave Skitty the X's!"

Caitlin announces, "It looks like Skitty is unable to battle. Now, it's just Marisa and Super Knuckles left. Can Marisa withstand Knuckles's Super powers?"

May says, "There's only one way to settle this!"

Dawn agrees, "I agree! Let's do it, then!"

May yells, "MARISA, SPELL CARD: DUAL SPARK!"

Dawn also yells, "KNUCKLES, FULL POWER HERO BEAM!

Both Heroes shot both beams towards each other, and it looks like their powers are evenly matched. An explosion knocked them both back.

Super Knuckles took more of the damage from the explosion, and was knocked out!

Caitlin announces, "Well, what do ya know, Knuckles is unable to continue! That means May moves on the next round!"

May went to Marisa!

May phews, "Just made it, Marisa!"

Marisa grins, "Wow, that was awesome. I hope I have another clash like that sometimes. Finally, someone who can clash against my Beaming prowess."

Dawn goes up to Knuckles, "I'm sorry, Knuckles. I guess your super form wasn't enough."

"It's ok; I had fun!"

* * *

Sometime during the Final match against Jessalina and May, both of them was down to one Pokémon. Shadow Knight and Marisa was all that stands.

Caitlin announces, "There is only 2 minutes left on the clock, who will win the contest and take home the ribbon?"

Jessalina calls, "Now, Shadow Knight, Chaos Spear!"

Shadow Knight sends out Chaos Spears towards Marisa.

May calls, "Blow them all away with your Spell Card: Master Spark!"

Marisa fires her Master Spark and destroys the Chaos Spears. It also hits the Shadow Knight which made him faint.

The judges gave Shadow Knight the X's.

Caitlin announces, "Oooh, it looks like Shadow Knight cannot continue! Therefore, the winner is May. Congratulations!"

May hugs Marisa!

May smiles, "You're the absolute best, Marisa. I love you!"

Marisa smiles back, "Right back at ya, May! _Yes!_"

Jessalina pouts, "Darn, looks like we lost this round."

Shadow Knight sighs, "Well, can't say we didn't try."

James says, "Poor Jessie and Shadow!"

Meowth says, "Yeah, hopefully we have better luck next time!

Batthan cheers, "Yes, way to go, May!"

Reimu jumps for joy, "Yay, Yay, Yay! Marisa won!"

Youmu smiles, "Marisa really shined on for this contest."

* * *

Caitlin presents, "We now present May with the Directamo Ribbon. Congratulations! And we hope to see you all in the next contest!"

May celebrates, "Awww yeah, we just won the Directamo Ribbon!"

Tails cheers, "Yeah!"

Marisa cheers, "Score one for us!"

* * *

And in the outside during a sunset!

May shows, "Well, looks like that's one win for me."

Dawn says, "But next time, the win is mine!"

"We'll see!"

Marisa asks, "Um, May!"

"Yes, my sweet Marisa?"

"I was wondering...can Tails climb up in my shoulders for a little while?"

"Why? Do you want to?"

"Yes..."

"... Just curious, did you ask me after you have won the contest on purpose, just so you have a better chance of me saying yes?"

"Uh huh..."

"Marisa, it's okay for you to have asked sooner. I would have said yes! You are a part of my family, and you can have Tails on your shoulders as long as you like."

"Really? Is that ok?"

"Of course, as long as Tails agrees."

Tails smiles, "I don't mind, and besides, I really like you, Marisa!"

Marisa glees, "Awww, Tails, you are so sweet!" She kisses Tails on the cheek,

"Nah, you're the sweet one!"

"Am I, now? Hahahahaha!"

The contest is over as May takes home the first ribbon. And Batthan had some fun himself. There are sure many more contests and other exciting adventures to come. So, Stay Tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: Welcome back, everyone! Was the episode to your enjoyment?**

**Batthan: Loved it!**

**PDA777: Good. We'll see you next time, everyone.**

**Batthan: Bye!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	9. BE1: Vile Pokemon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello Everyone, welcome to the first bonus chapter of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. It's just something very short, but important for everyone to know. Today, we will give you information on Vile Pokémon. **

**Batthan: Hi, PDA!**

**PDA777: What are you doing here? I didn't ask you to come here. **

**Batthan: I am the co-star, aren't I?**

**PDA777: Yes you are, but I did not tell you to come here for this. This is not the next full episode. This is something short, but important.**

**Batthan: Well, I wanna hear it, too!**

**PDA777: Oh fine, just behave yourself!**

**Batthan: I will!**

**PDA777: Anyway, the legacy of the Vile Pokémon begins! Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Bonus Episode 1: Vile Pokémon**

Sonic speaks, "Hey everyone! Welcome to the bonus episode. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! You all know me as a Popular Hero Pokémon, the world's fastest blue spiky hedgehog, and Misty's Partner-for-life!

"Well, today, I have something to share with all of you.

"Most of you should know about the legacy of Hero Pokémon. These Pokémon are what made the Pokémon world even happier.

"Well, guess what, there is something else that needs to be mentioned now. And that is, the Vile Pokémon!

"What are Vile Pokémon? They are our worst enemies!

"You see, after we moved out to this world, we found happiness within our Partner-for-lives. However, after some years have past, they started showing up.

"Vile Pokémon are the evil opposites of us Hero Pokémon. They also find Partner-for-lives just like we do. The only difference is that instead of working for good, they work for evil. The Vile Pokémon search all over the world for their partner-for-lives, in order to not only assist in their evil ways, but to get rid of us as well. They cause so many evil things to happen, that the world is starting to not be as peaceful as we like it to be.

"Just like us, they are also more powerful then Legendary Pokémon and they are just as rare as we are. They may also have transformations like we do. And, there are those few who are absolutely evil to the max. Such us my greatest enemy, Dr. Eggman. And such as Mario's greatest enemy, Bowser. With villains like those lurking around the world, things will be disastrous.

"Luckily for us, we have the power to stop them. Our transformations and our love for partners will conquer the Vile Pokémon. Together, the power of good will prevail over the power of evil, just like it always does.

"But, there maybe those times where even we will lose to them and that there maybe no hope left. That is not true! There will always be somebody that has a glimmer of hope, that can be used to stop the evil, and save the world.

"Somebody like me, Mario, and other such Heroes. Together, we can make the world a better place.

"There is one thing that makes me sad, though. Just like us, they will return. Even if we beat them, they will surely try to conquer again. But, we will always be there to stop them. Unless you are evil yourself, it is always advised to stay away from them. And if you see Vile Pokémon attacking nearby, just let us Hero Pokémon and even Legendary Pokémon go after them. Because, likewise, there is no such thing as evil Legendaries! Unless they are controlled by those evil humans. But, whatever the case, Vile Pokémon will never win.

"... In our story, Shadow the Hedgehog has somehow been transformed into a Vile Pokémon. How is it that Hero Pokémon are changed into Vile Pokémon by force? That's an easy one! It's the Vile Pokémon that did this to him. Luckily, Forced transformed Vile Pokémon, like Shadow, can be converted back into Hero Pokémon. If they can make him bad, then we can make him good again. It can be done.

"And that's the story on Vile Pokémon. Thanks for watching! See ya soon! Bye Bye!"

* * *

**PDA777: Well, that's that! Batthan, was that interesting, or what?**

**Batthan: Oh, it was definitely interesting. I can't believe Vile Pokémon exist in this world! Poor, Shadow!**

**PDA777: Don't worry, he will be saved, then he will be back with Zoey in no time.**

**Batthan: I hope you're right!**

**PDA777: Well, that's it on this short little bonus chapter on Vile Pokémon.**

**Batthan: See you all next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	10. Bounty Hunter on the Loose

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: You are watching the next exciting episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny! You all know me as PDA, the story master, 777. And you all know my co-star, Batthan the great!**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**Batthan: Pardon me, but what's up with the intro?**

**PDA777: It's a reference to a show I watched called Home Improvement.**

**Batthan: Oh, okay!**

**PDA777: Anyway, onto today's chapter. A mysterious bounty hunter is stalking the Heroes and attempts to catch one of their Hero Pokémon.**

**Batthan: Luckily, another bounty hunter comes in to help out.**

**PDA777: Alrighty! Enjoy the episode!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

**Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Infernape

Pokémon 2- Absol

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Rhyperior

Pokémon 5- Lucario

Pokémon 6- Salamence

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: None, Currently!**_

_**Symbols:**_

_**HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 9: Bounty Hunter on the Loose**

After winning a badge, a ribbon, and picking up some new Hero Pokémon, our Heroes continue on the journey to the next town. Surprisingly, the next town is actually Batthan's home town. But, along the way, weird things are sure to happen.

Max asks, "So guys, where are we going next?"

Brock examines, "According to the map that the beautiful Nurse Joy back in Nuubee Ginger town gave me, the next town we should be heading to is Fullerton Town."

Batthan grins, "Ha, well what do you know!"

Dawn wonders, "Batthan, what's with the grin? Is there something about the town that we need to know about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing... except that's my home town."

Blaze says, "Whoa, really?"

"Yep! You get to see the town which I lived at throughout my young life."

Ash wonders, "So Batthan, are there any Gyms there?"

May also wonders, "Or any Contests to be held there?"

Batthan shakes his head, "No, I'm afraid not."

Ash and May frowns, "Awww!"

"But, the town is really awesome anyway. Trust me, when you see it, you will be satisfied."

Tails asks, "Hey Reimu, before you joined us, exactly where did you girls lived?"

"It's actually a faraway area from here. It's called Gensokyo City. Ash, May, there is in fact a Gym and a Contest Building there."

Ash smiles, "Wow, that's cool. Can you tell me who the Gym Leader is?"

"Now, why would I do such a thing?"

"Because, you are my partner-for-life!"

"Excellent point, my love, but that would ruin the surprise if I told you right away."

"Awww, that's no fun."

Pikachu says to her, "Pika Pika, Pika Pikachuuu!"

Reimu replies, "What are you talking about, Pikachu? I am not keeping it a secret because I don't trust Ash. A Hero Pokémon is always trustworthy to their Partner-for-life. I just think that I shall reveal the secrets when the time is right."

Sakuya adds, "And right now, we should be focusing on getting to the next town."

Mario recalls, "Silver, you mentioned that you accidentally met Batthan in a town, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it at his hometown that you met him?"

"I am not positive... Batthan, did I meet you there?"

Batthan nods, "Yes, you did. I was playing around with my Pokémon before you came along."

Knuckles notices, "Hey everyone, it's almost sunset and dinner time."

Brock suggests, "Then I think it's time to camp it in for the night."

Sakuya cheers, "Yay, I get to help make dinner!"

Mario says, "Woohoo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is camping nearby the Heroes in the other side of the area hidden.

Shadow sweatdrops, "Boy, talk about a strange loss we had against Marisa. I am still pissed at how powerful she is. We could have possibly won if I didn't struggle against her."

Meowth points out, "Well, it was either her or Knuckles. Either way, we thought we could have a better chance with you tagging along."

Wobbuffet pops out of its ball saying, "Wooobuffet!"

James adds, "The worse part of it all is that Batthan, the recent new twerp, is ruining our plans."

Jessie adds, "It's as if that Dirty Blondheaded Twerp is one step ahead of us."

Shadow remembers, "He recognized my moves right away. I don't think even that blue hedgehog could have known that I was in that contest."

Meowth adds, "Come to think of it, he's the first twerp who has ever recognized who we are before we make our move."

Jessie says, "Well, I don't like it. We have a full team of 14 Pokémon, so we should be having little problems. Yet, even with a Hero Pokémon on our side, we still lose."

Shadow thinks, "Hey guys, I don't think its right to call me a Hero Pokémon. Because, technically, I'm a bad guy. So, from now on, we are officially called...uh...Vile Pokémon!"

"Vile Pokémon... I like that, I like that a whole lot."

James agrees, "Vile Pokémon is a mean and nasty name for your kind, Shadow. It's perfect!"

Meowth cheers, "Hooray for Vile Pokémon!"

Team Rocket laugh, "Hahahahaha!"

* * *

And back to the Heroes...

They have camped, ate their dinner, and they gather together in a campfire.

Reimu thinks of an idea, "You know, I just thought of a good way to start off the night."

Luigi wonders, "What is it, Reimu?"

"A Campfire song! Marisa, sing along with me."

"What kind of song, Reimu?"

Reimu whispers the song in her ear.

Marisa giggles, "Oh wow, that's a really funny one."

Reimu asks, "Ok, ready?"

"Yeah!"

Reimu gets out a guitar and starts playing it.

Reimu starts, "I call this one the Campfire Song... Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song, our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song...

"And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong,

but it will help if you just sing along..."

Marisa says to Luigi's ears, "Bum Bum Buuuuummm."

Reimu plays the guitar and sings it 4 times faster, "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song... C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song... (Marisa tries to sing along, but fails miserably) And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it will help if you just sing along...

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song... Marisa!"

Marisa sings, "Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..."

Reimu continues, "Luigi...good!"

She continues singing at normal speed, "It'll helllllp...It'll helllllllp... If you just sing aloooooong!" She slams the guitar rapidly to break it. Then Marisa slams a drum at her. Reimu pops out and shouts, "OHHH YEAAAH!"

Reimu happily sighs, "Now wasn't that relaxing?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Why in the world would that be relaxing?"

Reimu giggles, "I don't know..."

* * *

And after that scene...

Batthan says, "Ok, I think it's snack time. Silver, listen carefully, I need to bring me the Marshmallows, Chocolate Bars, Crackers, and Milk bottles."

Silver nods, "Yes Sir!"

A few moments later...

Silver, using his Psychic powers, brought back all of the things, or so he thought.

Silver says, "Here you are!"

Batthan asks, "Did you bring me all the things I told you to get?"

"Darn, now that I think about it, I didn't."

"What part didn't you get?"

"The part with Listen carefully."

Batthan slightly slaps Silver in the forehead, "Silly hedgehog, you should've had a V8 before leaving."

Youmu exclaims, "Yuck, I hate V8!"

* * *

Another few moments later...

Dawn asks, "So Batthan, can you tell us how you lived your life before this time era?"

Batthan frowns, "To tell you guys the truth, my past is mostly unknown at this point."

The Heroes became shocked.

Misty recalls, "But, Batthan, we heard some past things about you."

"Most info before I started becoming a trainer at 10 is mostly blank. I think I did tell you about my eyes, that's the one thing I can never forget. I told you about a past crush of mine, and again had to do with my eyes. But, the one thing I don't know, is that I have no idea what happened to my parents."

May gasps, "Oh no, that's terrible. How did you live?"

"It was my Pokémon that helped me live, as well as the nice folks in my time."

Sonic asks, "Batthan, tell us, what was your first Pokémon?"

"You wanna know my first Pokémon. I'll tell you. It's Pikachu!"

Ash exclaims, "No Way!"

"Si, amigo! That is, in fact, my very first Pokémon. And it was Professor Sapele that gave me Pikachu.

"Does Sapele give Pikachu away, as well as the other 12 known starters?"

Blaze recalls, "Yeah, I think I remembered her saying that she gives away any of the 13 starters."

Batthan nods, "Yep, and out of all of them, I chose Pikachu. I nicknamed him ShinyShock."

Tails asks, "Did you evolve your Pikachu?"

"Yes, I did. It's a Raichu, and it is currently at my house during my journey away."

Silver remembers, "Oh yeah; I think I recall seeing your Raichu before we left."

"I can't wait until I get there. I really want to show you guys my entire collection of Pokémon back there. Especially ShinyShock! Because, you will find something unique when you see him."

Dawn smiles, "That sounds nice!"

Sakuya yawns, "I think it might be time to go to sleep. I'm getting tired."

Reimu agrees, "Yeah; I am getting sleepy."

And so, our Heroes are about to go to sleep in their tents.

But, something nearby lurks in the night that stalks our Heroes.

"Oh, that looks pretty good! Blue, Speedy, and really strong looking. My kind of Pokémon, hehehehe!"

* * *

And the next morning...

Sonic is actually the first to wake up, and quite early.

He sneaks out of bed, trying not to wake up his partners and friends, and dashes off for his morning run.

Sonic says, "Yep, this is definitely a good time to start running and enjoy myself."

As he was running, he's spots a nearby mountain.

"Oh, that's nice! I think I'll run up the mountain."

He dashes off to the mountain, unaware that a certain someone is waiting for him.

* * *

As he is about to start climbing the mountain, he notices someone. So, he stops to find out what's up.

Sonic says, "Huh, never though I would actually find someone here, near the mountains at least."

The guy chuckles, "Hehehehe!"

"Who are you, my good sir?"

"My name is Coy. C Miloey, and I'm a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter... where have I heard that name before."

"Do you know why I am here, blue hedgehog?"

"The name's Sonic to you. And no, I do not know. And honestly, I shouldn't care."

"You will care once I tell you why. I'm here, because I want you."

"Me...what for?"

"I am going to capture you so I can sell you and make a fortune."

"What?"

"You are mine, Sonic. You can't escape."

"Oh yeah, now I know what bounty hunter means. Well, I have 5 words for you, Coy?"

"What's that?"

"Catch me if you can!"

Sonic zips past Coy, who spins around dizzily, and falls down.

"Just you wait, hedgehog, I will capture you!"

* * *

As Sonic dashes his way up to the mountain, Coy prepares his first trap. He lays down a couple of Chili Dogs in a plate. Sonic stops and sees the dogs.

Sonic drools, "Ohhh, Chili Dogs. I love Chili Dogs... and I am hungry anyway, sooo..."

As Sonic munches on the dog, Coy has his net ready. He jumps to try and catch him, but Sonic accidentally drops his Chili dog on the ground.

Sonic says, "Woops, dropped my dog."

Sonic bends over to get the dog, which also happens to make Coy miss his swipe, and falls to the ground in pain.

* * *

The next plan is to set a road trap for Sonic. So, by using the Acme Instant Road, which he somehow got from a faraway land, he starts making a road towards the mountain top.

At the top, he continues the road towards the edge, then walks down the mountain, still creating the road at a 90 degree angle. He suddenly realizes that he is walking at a angle which would normally make him fall.

He brings out the sign that says 'In Heaven's name, what am I doing?' Then flips the sign that says 'Bye!' and starts falling to the ground in pain.

* * *

The next plan is to using special Lightning bolts that would chase after Sonic. And as you all know, Electric is Super effective against Water, which would make Sonic get hurt really bad. He throws the Lightning at a rock, and it is burned to a crisp.

Sonic goes up to the top of the mountain. He looks out at the view.

Sonic whistles, "It sure looks nice from here." Coy throws a Lightning Bolt towards Sonic. "Ohh, I think I can see the camp from here."

The lightning taps Sonic's shoulders.

"Hey, what do you want?"

He turns around to find a Lightning Bolt.

"AHHH, Lightning!"

He dashes off down the mountain with the Lightning Bolt following him.

Coy chuckles, "Hehehehehe, I got him now."

Coy also goes down the mountain to see the results.

Sonic continues running away from the Lightning Bolt.

Sonic formulates, "Darnit, what do I do... I know!"

Sonic dashes off to the opposite direction of what he was running, and the Bolt continues to chase him. He dashes past Coy, who wonders what's going on.

He takes a few steps forward and wonders where the Bolt went. Then, he saw the Bolt flying towards him. He gets incredibly shocked with that result.

Sonic grins, "Ha, I knew I would give that Bolt the slip.

Coy becomes fried and faints of pain.

* * *

Coy tries one last plan. He sends out his Mr. Mime.

Sonic runs up the road, and heads back to the camp. He spots a Mr. Mime and stops.

Sonic remembers, "Hey, aren't you a Mr. Mime?"

Mr. Mime says, "Mime Mime!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Mime Mime Mime!"

"Kuu! What is this?"

Sonic couldn't move because of the Psychic powers. Mr. Mime then used Barrier to trap Sonic in a small box. Sonic couldn't escape from the box.

Sonic bangs the barrier, "Hey, let me out of here!"

Mr. Mime laughs, "Miiiiiime!"

"Darnit, I can't escape! Wait, I can use my Super Form to break out of here."

"Mime Mime!"

Mr. Mime uses its Psychic powers to prevent Sonic from using any tricks.

Sonic falls, "D-d-darnit!"

Coy jumps for joy!

Coy cheers, "Yes Yes, way to go Mr. Mime!"

Sonic gets up, "Coy, I should have known it was you!"

"Yes, it was, hedgehog! I got you now! There's no one who can save you now."

"Guess again, you freak!" A female voice speaks as nearby missiles brakes the barrier and frees Sonic. It also causes a knockback with both Mr. Mime and Coy.

"Hey, who did that?"

"That would be me!" And just then, Samus Aran shown in her awesome Power Suit!

Sonic remembers, "Samus Aran! I know you... You are the famous Hero Pokémon Bounty Hunter, and a good one, unlike this freak!"

Samus nods, "You guessed right, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You know about me?"

"Sure! A lot of Hero Pokémon has heard about your greatness, as well as with Mario."

"You think you can take this freak down?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Coy commands, "Hah, you think you can stop us? There's no way in the world. Mr. Mime, Psybeam!"

Mr. Mime used a Psybeam to attack, but Samus uses her Morph Ball form to dodge it.

Samus speaks in her ball form, "Is that all you got?"

"Grrr, keep attacking that thing, Mr. Mime."

Mr. Mime uses a Barrage of Psybeams, but Samus used her Boost Ball to swiftly dodge them all.

Coy stumps, "Damn!"

Samus returns to her normal form.

Samus says, "Now, I think it's my turn."

Samus charges up the Power Beam from her gun, but she used the power to make it into a Super Missile. The Super Missile hits Coy and Mr. Mime, and flies off.

Coy shouts, "Damn, I can't believe I lost. I get you someday, Samuuuuuuus!"

He goes off with a ding!

Sonic smiles, "Hey, thanks for the help, Samus."

"My pleasure!"

"You have got to meet my friends."

"Sure thing, Sonic!"

* * *

As everyone back at the camp enjoys breakfast, Sonic returns with Samus nearby.

Misty asks, "Hey Sonic, there you are. Where have you been? And who is that with you?"

Sonic introduces, "Everyone, I like you to meet Samus Aran."

Tails recalls, "The famous Bounty Hunter?"

"Yep! Do you mind if they see your face?"

Samus nods, "Not a problem."

She took off her helmet, and everyone saw her pretty face.

Brock gleams, "Wow, she is astonishing!"

Samus smiles, "Thanks!"

Sonic adds, "You should also know that she is a Hero Pokémon."

Max replies, "I never would have guessed that she is a Hero Pokémon."

May thinks, "You would think that she is human."

Reimu gives an example, "Just look at me! I look like a normal girl, but I am a Hero Pokémon as well."

Samus thinks, "I think they might need an explanation, Sonic."

"Of course they do..."

After telling them everything.

Reimu rephrases, "Okay, we understand. So, you got up early to do a run-through around the area. But, that creepy Coy. C Miloey tried to catch you, and he almost did, but Samus came and rescued you. Is that story right?"

Sonic nods, "Correct, Reimu-san!"

Batthan remembers, "You know, that weirdo reminds me of this cartoon that I saw. It's about this Coyote named Wile E. Coyote. Come to think of it, they're names are strangely similar... Anyway, this Coyote was chasing after the Road Runner in a very similar fashion like Coy was with you, Sonic."

May wonders, "So, what's so great about Wile E. Coyote?"

Dawn also wonders, "Yeah, who is he?"

Batthan starts, "Well..."

After telling everybody the general story, all of the Heroes laughed!

Reimu laughs, "Oh my gosh, what? That's a stupid Coyote! Why in the world would all of his plans backfire so humorously? It's weird in a way."

Batthan grins, "That's exactly the point, Reimu!"

Samus smiles, "Well, that sure was an amusing story."

Sonic agrees, "Sure was. Hey, I just got a great idea! Samus, would you like to join our journey?"

"Join your team? Sure! I would love to!"

Suddenly, she got a message from her Visor!

Samus frowns, "Awww, sorry guys, I can't join you right now! I just got a message. I have another mission to do, and they need me really badly."

Sonic frowns as well, "Darn! Well, maybe we'll see you another time?"

"Definitely! Who knows... I might join you at soon as I am done with my mission."

"That would be awesome!"

After a little bit, Samus returns to her ship.

Samus waves, "Bye everyone, I'll see you again someday."

Everyone waves and says goodbye to her, as she flies off in her ship, out into space.

Luigi compliments, "Wow, what a great ship she has!"

Youmu frowns, "Yeah... It's too bad she couldn't stay!"

Marisa hopes, "Oh well, maybe someday!"

Batthan says, "Well then, everything aside, I think it's time for us to move on to my hometown. I can't wait until I get home!"

Ash agrees, "Yeah, let's get moving!"

Our Heroes have gone through a lot in the early morning, especially Sonic. Samus was not able to join them this time, but she will be back. They continue on their journey to Fullerton Town, where exciting things are sure to happen.

* * *

And, at Fullerton Town...

Drew refreshes, "So, you are saying that they are supposed to arrive here in a few days?"

Zoey nods, "That's right, I got the message from Silver. They should be here quite shortly."

Gary smiles, "I'm surprised that his partner-for-life's reputation here is sooo amazingly high."

Paul admits, "It even makes me shocked!"

Amy hopes, "In either case, I can't wait to see what May's new partner is. I hope she's not all that in love with Tails. It will make me angry."

Drew says to her, "Like you are gonna ever have a chance of having Tails for your own."

"What? It's possible you know."

Solidad wonders, "I wonder if May is any stronger."

Zoey wonders, "I wonder if Dawn is doing okay!"

Harley wonders, "I wonder if I can stand waiting any longer."

"Don't worry, they will show. I have a feeling they will." A familiar Sinnoh female voice replies.

Gary asks her, "You know, speaking of which, why have you joined us anyway?"

"Because I wanna see Ash and Blaze again, and I have another reason as well."

Amy says, "Well, whatever. We will have to continue waiting for them."

Zoey hopes, "I hope they get here soon. _Shadow, wherever you are, please be ok_!"

It looks like some special people will be waiting for our Heroes to show up. Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: Okay, that's a wrap! Did you like it, Batthan?**

**Batthan: Yep. It was funny and enjoyable!**

**PDA777: Excellent! So then, we'll see you all next time.**

**Batthan: Bye!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	11. Lunarians of the Moon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone. Welcome to the next episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. I'm PDA!**

**Batthan: And I'm Batthan! It's always a pleasure! So then, what's the scoop for today?**

**PDA777: For today, the Heroes go into a cave where the Cleffa family live and protect the Moon stone. They also meet 2 Hero Pokémon.**

**Batthan: Of course, it wasn't exactly a warm welcome.**

**PDA777: Meanwhile, Team Rocket tries to get away with the Moon Stone and the Pokémon. The Heroes get some unexpected help.**

**Batthan: Okay, time for the chapter!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

**Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Infernape

Pokémon 2- Absol

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Rhyperior

Pokémon 5- Lucario

Pokémon 6- Salamence

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: None, Currently!**_

_**Symbols:**_

_**HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 10: Lunarians of the Moon**

It's a beautiful day in the Platinum Rain region, as our Heroes continue on through Route 703. A Moonerific adventure will be employed.

May asks, "Max, are we getting any closer to Fullerton Town?"

Max checks, "Yep, but according to the Pokénav, we are about to encounter the Moonlight Cave!"

Reimu smiles, "Moonlight Cave? Sounds romantic!"

The Heroes reach the entrance to the Moonlight Cave.

Max replies, "Here we are... the Moonlight Cave!"

Dawn hopes, "I hope there aren't any spooky creatures living in there."

Knuckles assures, "Well, whatever spooky creatures are in there, we can handle them."

Sonic agrees, "Knuckles is right! So, let's roll!"

The Heroes enters the cave. But, as they get deeper and deeper, it gets darker. They kept walking until...

Misty screams, "AHHHHHH! I can't see anything!"

Ash calms her, "Relax, sweetie! We have fire to light the way! Blaze, light this cave up!"

Blaze replies, "Yes, my master!"

Blaze uses her fire powers to light the cave, and leads the way.

They continue walking for a while. Finally, they see something glowing in the opening.

Ash says, "That's enough fire, Blaze. Thanks for the help!"

"My pleasure, Ash!"

Mario wonders, "What do you think that is?"

Sakuya answers, "There's only one way to find out! Come on!"

They run towards the light, and in the end, they see a giant sparkly stone. The Heroes enjoy a beautiful sight like they've probably never seen before.

By the way, Tails is currently on Marisa's shoulders

Marisa smiles, "Tails, do you see... what I see?"

"Yep! That's a Moon Stone!"

Ash questions, "Wait? Moon Stone?"

Max recalls, "But I thought there was a Moon Stone back in Kanto."

Tails nods, "That's right! You're referring to the Moon Stone back in Mt. Moon. However, this is the exact same thing. I can tell!"

Luigi gleams, "It looks so amazing."

Brock wonders, "But... who guards this thing?"

After a minute of starring, they hear voices.

Youmu listens, "Listen... do you all hear that?"

Silver says, "It sounds like it's coming from behind the Moon Stone."

Batthan suggests, "Let's go check it out."

Everybody goes behind the Moon Stone, except for Marisa and Tails who keep starring at it.

Marisa smiles, "Isn't this Moon Stone amazing, my little foxy friend?"

Tails nods, "Yeah." He smiles at Marisa, "I love to look at this beauty all day."

Marisa blushes, "Oh stop it Tails, you're making me blush!"

May interrupts, "Hello, you two. We were told to go to the back here. Let's go!"

She drags both of them to the back.

Marisa frowns, "Aww, but I wanna look at the Moon Stone some more!"

* * *

In the back, they quietly examine what's going on!

Brock says, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

Luigi says, "Yep, that would be the Cleffa family."

Mario names, "Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable!"

Ash takes out his Pokédex, "Let's check them out!"

May agrees, "Okay!"

Dawn agrees as well, "Okey Dokey."

Ash's Pokédex describes, "Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. Thought to live with others on quiet mountains, it's popular for its adorable nature. It flies using the wings on its back to collect Moonlight. It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under the full moon."

May's Pokédex describes, "Cleffa, the Star-Shaped Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Clefairy. Because of its shape, people believed they came from a Meteor. On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa are found dancing in a ring. They dance all night, and only stop at day."

Dawn's Pokédex describes, "Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Clefairy. Its uses it's wings to skip lightly as if they were flying. It's bouncing allows them to walk on water. On quiet, moonlit nights, it strolls on lakes. Its hearing senses are extraordinary."

Reimu says, "Wow, they all look so amazing."

Sakuya gleams, "And Beautiful!"

Marisa grins, "I wanna play with them!"

May calls, "Marisa, Tails, get back here."

Marisa and Tails approach them.

Marisa asks, "Hey girls, how about we play together, too!"

They become scared of her.

Marisa wonders, "What? What's wrong."

All the Heroes approach as well.

May says, "Marisa, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? I wanted to play, too."

They become even more scared.

Reimu says, "Aww, now look what you did." She speaks to the Clefairy family, "Hey, don't be afraid. We just wanted to play with you all."

One of the Clefairy speaks, "Clefairy Clefairy?"

Reimu shakes her head, "No, we would never hurt you or take your precious Moon Stone."

One of the Clefairy approaches Reimu to try and touch her hand for trust gaining. Suddenly, a shot was made, which scared the Clefairy back to the group.

Voice A speaks, "No, you will not make contact with the outsiders."

The Cleffa family stood back a little bit.

Reimu asks, "Huh? Who are you two?"

The two are disguised in the dark, so the Heroes couldn't see their faces well. They both appear to be female, though.

Voice B says, "Let's just say we are Hero Pokémon."

Ash wonders, "Excuse us, but why did you do that thing to us just now?"

"Because, we don't trust outsiders."

Voice A agrees, "That's right, so we want all of you to leave this cave, now!"

May replies, "Leave this cave? But, we just got here! We wanna play with the Cleffa family and look at Moon Stone some more. We would never harm either one of them."

"Liars! You're real reason for being here is stealing them and the Moon Stone."

Marisa says, "Steal? We would never steal anything here!"

"Says the girl who has been know the steal spells and magic in the past."

"How do you know about my past?"

May gasps, "You steal, Marisa?"

Marisa explains, "It was in my past life, okay! I stole a couple of spells and magic from certain Touhou Heroines of mine. It was a huge mistake that I won't make again. But, why do you know about that?"

Voice A demands, "None of your business! So, I will tell you all again. Leave now, or else!"

Luigi replies, "We will not leave!"

"This is your last chance! Leave, or else we will force you to leave."

Sakuya recognizes, "Hmm, I've heard of that voice before..."

Mario smiles, "Ha, and how do you plan on making us leave!"

Voice B says, "Like this!"

Rainbow shots were made, and hit the ground near Mario.

Voice B continues, "Fine, you will leave, one way or another."

Batthan formulates, "I have an idea for this kind of situation!"

Dawn says, "We would love to hear it!"

"RUUUUN!"

All of the Heroes ran away from the two Hero Pokémon. They kept attacking and chasing them away.

Sonic wonders, "Why do you think they are attacking us? We never did anything to them!"

Misty answers, "They are mad because we disturbed their home and we didn't leave like they asked us to."

Silver says, "Doesn't matter how! Just keep running."

The Heroes continue running, but Dawn trips and falls to the ground.

Knuckles gasps, "Oh no, Dawn!"

Dawn shouts, "AHHHH!"

Voice A suggests, "Let's get her, first!"

Voice B agrees, "Yeah!"

The two prepare an attack!

Batthan shouts, "I'm coming, Dawn!"

Batthan skates really quickly towards Dawn.

Voice A attacks, "Take this."

A giant sphere was heading towards Dawn. She covers her head in fear. Batthan swoops Dawn right as the Sphere impacts the ground.

Voice B pouts, "Darn, we missed!"

Dawn gleams, "Oh Batthan, you saved me!"

Batthan grins, "All in the day's work for my heroic deeds."

He catches up to the Heroes and they continue running.

Ash asks, "How are you so fast?"

"I've been keeping this a secret for a while. My shoes have an emergency high speed hover skates just in case something like this was to happen."

Blaze smiles, "Awesome!"

The Heroes all run out of the cave from the other side. The two Hero Pokémon stops chasing and still remain hidden in the shadows.

Blaze realizes, "Wait? Why were we running? We could have attacked them back."

Marisa agrees, "Yeah, why didn't we think of that sooner? Leave this to me!"

Marisa brings out a Spell Card and Hakkero!

Voice A recognizes, "Princess, is that what I think it is?"

Voice B says, "Yes, that's the Hakkero! Only one person we know has such an item."

Voice A & B remember, "Marisa Kirisame!"

Marisa declares, "Spell Card..."

Voice A sweats, "Oh no, she's about to do it! We didn't realize that it was them all along."

Voice B adds, "We better do something, or we are doomed."

Marisa shouts, "... MASTER SPARK!"

Marisa fires her giant rainbow colored beam towards the two. They teleport to dodge the attack.

Voice A sweatdrops, "Wait, please stop attacking. We now know what's going on."

Marisa prepares again, "I don't think so, you freaks!"

Voice B begs, "Please, if you stop attacking us, we'll stop attacking you."

"...Okay! So, who are you two?"

Voice A says, "You may recognize us, but we recognize you, Marisa Kirisame!"

Both Hero Pokémon came out the shadows and revealed their true looks. Voice A was Eirin Yagokoro and Voice B was Kaguya Houraisan.

Sakuya remembers, "Now, I remember. You're Eirin and you're Kaguya, Lunarians of the Moon."

Eirin nods, "That's right! I see where you four have gone off from Gensokyo City."

Ash says, "Gensokyo City?"

Kaguya offers, "Oh, we must catch up, meet us inside. We'll explain everything."

Reimu agrees, "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

And later...

Misty remembers, "Oh! So you two are also from Gensokyo City, which is where you guys lived, right?"

Marisa nods, "Right on the mark."

Kaguya says, "It's so shocking when we find out that they left. Pretty much everyone knew."

Reimu asks, "So, why are you two here? And how did you get here?"

"Well, we heard rumors that there was a cave in Platinum Rain that gives off Moonlight and where the legendary Moon Stone is placed."

Eirin adds, "We went to discover this cave here. When we found it, these Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable were scared because of our arrival."

"But, when we showed them that we mean no harm, they accepted us in."

"Ever since that day, we visited here every so often to check up on them."

"Especially around once a month, to see these Pokémon do the Moon Dance and to take a little of the Moonlight for ourselves."

Ash remembers, "We've seen that dance before back in Kanto."

Eirin recalls, "Ah yes, we did heard of another area like this in Kanto."

Kaguya asks, "So, you four have found your Partners-for-life?"

Youmu says, "Yep!"

"We wish we could find ours."

Eirin adds, "We need some sort of sign that can tell us who they are."

Reimu says, "Shouldn't matter now. So, can we stay and watch the Moon Stone?"

"I don't know. We can't really be sure if the Pokémon can trust you. Even if we tell them we know and trust you."

Dawn wishes, "I wish can we show them somehow."

Suddenly, the Pokémon cries out of trouble.

Eirin exclaims, "Uh oh, the Pokémon are in trouble! Let's go check it out."

When they enter the room, they see the Pokémon and the Moon Stone all tied up in a Giant Driller.

Kaguya shouts, "AHHH! What is that thing?"

Youmu examines, "It looks like some sort of giant drill!"

Eirin wonders, "Who would do such a thing?"

Batthan knows, "I bet I know who it is! Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket laughs!

Jessie says, "You'd win that bet, twerp."

James replies, "Now, prepare yourselves as we say our motto."

Kaguya says, "You can't do this! That's not right!"

_Jessie- "Listen, is that the voice of someone pretty I hear?"_

_James- "It's speaking to me like a Lunarian nice and clear."_

_Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

_Meowth- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

_Jessie- "On the wind."_

_James- "Past the stars."_

_Meowth- "In your ears."_

_Shadow- "That's who we are."_

_Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

_James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

_Shadow- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

_Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Shadow- "Shadow!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth's the name!"_

_Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

_James- "Team Rocket..."_

_Meowth & Shadow- "Will be in your face."_

_Wobbuffet- "Wooobbuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr.- "Mime Mime!"_

Silver exclaims, "Oh no, it's Team Rocket!"

Kaguya smiles, "Aww, they just said that I was pretty!"

Eirin reminds, "My princess, please focus. They are the bad guys."

"Right!"

Shadow replies, "So, like our new machine? This awesome Super Driller can let us escape with loads of riches in our hands."

Meowth grins, "Shadow is learning well from us, isn't he?"

Eirin senses, "My lady, do you sense something wrong with the Black one?"

Kaguya agrees, "Yes! This one is suppose to be on our side. Excuse me, black one, but aren't you a Hero Pokémon?"

Shadow answers, "Well, you could say that I am qualified as one!"

"Then, why are you in the bad side?"

"Because I am considered a Vile Pokémon, a Hero Pokémon's worst nightmare. Mwahahahaha!"

Sonic says, "Vile Pokémon...that is a good way to put it."

Reimu answers them, "Hey Kaguya, Eirin, Shadow is on our side. Something has caused Shadow to disrupt his usual mind, and has gone to the evil side by force."

Kaguya gasps, "Oh my, that's terrible!"

Meowth says, "Now, if you will excuse us, we will be on our way to the riches!"

Team Rocket leaves, "Too doo loo!"

They drill away both the Pokémon and the Moon Stone.

Sonic says, "We can't let them get away!"

Eirin formulates, "I got an idea! Come close so I can teleport us all."

Eirin uses her powers to teleport all the Heroes outside!

* * *

Team Rocket drill up to the ground.

Jessie says, "Yes! It feels good to win!"

James cheers, "We are so awesome!"

The Heroes teleport where Team Rocket got up.

Meowth says, "Oh no, they followed us here."

Eirin replies, "Yeah, like we're gonna let you four escape."

Team Rocket gets back into the drill and proceeds forward.

Jessie replies, "Get out of our way, or you will be squashed."

Kaguya angers, "That's enough! You guys don't obviously know who you are dealing with. It's time to show you my power!"

Kaguya brings out 5 Spell cards!

Kaguya declares loudly, "Diving Treasure 'Brilliant Dragon Bullet'!"

Kaguya shoots out colorful lasers and shots, and damages Team Rocket's Drill.

Meowth says, "Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

Shadow suggests, "We need to keep on pushing forward, don't let them win!"

"Diving Treasure 'Buddhist Diamond'!"

She shoots blue lasers and stars which cause Team Rocket's drill to blow up! They fell to the ground in pain.

Team Rocket says, "Ohhhhhh..."

After getting up...

Jessie summons, "Don't think you have won this battle! Everyone, come on out!"

James also summons "All of you call out, too."

Jessie and James sent out all of their 12 Pokémon.

Jessie & James commands, "Attack!"

All but Meowth and Shadow proceeds to attack Kaguya.

Blaze offers, "Oh no, let us help you!"

Eirin shakes her heads, "That won't be necessary! My princess has more than enough power to take care of them."

Kaguya laughs, "Hahahahaha! There's no way you can stop me now!

"Diving Treasure: Salamander Shield!"

Kaguya shoots out Fireballs and Fire lasers to burn all of Jessie's Pokémon.

Jessie frowns, "Oh no, my Pokémon!"

"Diving Treasure: Life Spring Infinity!"

Then she follows up by shooting Giant Blue Lasers, mini-stars, and mini-orbs to defeat all of James's Pokémon.

James frowns, "Oh no, my Pokémon!"

Shadow says, "You are not gonna stop us! Let's go, Meowth!"

Meowth agrees, "Right behind ya!"

Shadow and Meowth run after Kaguya!

"How about a taste of my Shadow Sandwich!"

"With a side of Slashing Fries!"

Kaguya says, "Not even a Hero Pokémon can stop me, now. Besides, I'm not hungry, thank you."

"Diving Treasure: Hourai Jewel!"

By shooting out rainbow colored lasers and shots, she defeats Meowth and Shadow in no time at all!

Jessie & James shout, "AHHH! Meowth! Shadow!"

Silver frees the Moon Stone and the Pokémon from the cages.

Batthan cheers, "Way to go, Silver!"

Silver smiles, "All in a day's work for a Hero!"

"Now then..."

Batthan approaches Team Rocket. He then makes a weird face, then an angry face, then a sad face, all of which disturbs Team Rocket.

Meowth questions, "What is he doing?"

Shadow scratches his head, "Beats me!"

Batthan replies, "What I am doing? In a word, (loudly and with a darken voice) LOSERS!"

They become scared and Batthan walks away.

Batthan smiles, "I'm done!"

Eirin speaks to the freed Pokémon.

Eirin asks, "Are all of you ok?"

One of the Clefairy confirms that.

Eirin calls, "So then, let's finish them. Use Metronome!"

The Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable started waving their fingers back and forth.

Everyone is worried at what they will do.

They finish waving their fingers and started glowing.

They seem to be charging up Hyper Beams.

Team Rocket becomes afraid, "Ahhhh, oh no!"

Marisa jumps in, "Now this is my kind of party!"

Marisa and the Pokémon fired their Beams together. It took an impact to Team Rocket, which cause an explosion, causing them to fly off.

Team Rocket screams, "AHHHH!"

Jessie says, "Ahh, we lost!"

James says, "I can't believe they defeated our giant drill."

Shadow adds, "I can't believe the number of spell cards that Kaguya girl used! They were deadly, yet very pretty."

Meowth replies, "This is no time for impressions!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A Star with a ding is shown.

Everyone cheers for victory.

Reimu grins, "Now that's what I call a blast!"

* * *

And later...

The Heroes are talking in the cave, while the Pokémon are dancing near the Moon Stone.

Eirin says, "This has been an unusual day... I like it!"

Blaze replies, "I'm kinda surprised that tonight is the Full Moon."

Sakuya asks, "So, what will you two do now?"

Eirin answers, "Well, we've collected the Moonlight that we wanted. We are now interested in exploring the world. It's sad, but we will have to leave the Pokémon."

Reimu offers, "Hey, I just had a great idea. How about you join us?"

"Join you?"

"Yeah! We are exploring the world and doing things, too. Besides, we could use you on our team. It'll be fun!"

Kaguya agrees, "That's a great idea. This way, we can catch up on things, and we can get to know more about your friends."

Eirin says, "I'll make sure to tell the Pokémon, my Princess."

May points, "Wow, look at the Pokémon."

The Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable are dancing around the Moon Stone in celebration of the Full Moon tonight.

Dawn smiles, "It's so awesome!"

Marisa smiles, "I'm so glad we get to stay and see all of this."

Ash says, "Hey Kaguya, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it, Ash?"

"You mentioned earlier about Gensokyo City."

"Oh yes, I did. Well, basically, Gensokyo City is where we Touhou Heroines live. It's a vast land where humans and Youkai live together in harmony. It's a big city full of many things to find and do. That includes a Gym and a Contest Hall."

"That's awesome, so where it is?"

"Unfortunately, it's very far away from here. It will take us a long time before we get there."

Batthan adds, "Besides, we should be focusing on getting to Fullerton Town, which happens to be my hometown."

Kaguya suggests, "I think it will be best if we sleep here for tonight. It's getting very late, and besides, you all need your sleep."

Kaguya's stomach began growling.

Kaguya sweatdrops, "Hahaha... looks like I need to eat, first!"

Brock assures, "Don't worry, we can make dinner for all of us."

Eirin asks, "Really, you guys cook good food?"

Mario nods, "Only the best and from the heart."

Sakuya adds, "And served with the best quality!"

Kaguya smiles, "Well then, let's eat! I can't wait to try out the food."

The Pokémon were saved, the Moon Stone was saved, and our Heroes have two new allies added to the team. Things are becoming livelier unexpectedly. What new adventures will our Heroes get into? Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: Welcome back! So, do you enjoy having new allies?**

**Batthan: Yep, they seem like nice girls... If you consider how powerful they are.**

**PDA777: And... they just might find out about their partners quite soon... hint hint...**

**Batthan: Anywho... See you all next time for more Heroes Destiny!**

**PDA777: Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	12. A Magician's Prophecy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello, Hello! Welcome back to more of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. I'm PDA! And you all know my assistant by now, Batt-to da-han!**

**Batthan: Hahaha! That was a good one.**

**PDA777: Anywho, for today's chapter, as they are approaching Fullerton town, a witch and a cat comes zapping by in the hopes of finding heir way around. Then, things get interesting with a magic competition.**

**Batthan: Time to go, then. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

**Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Infernape

Pokémon 2- Absol

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Rhyperior

Pokémon 5- Lucario

Pokémon 6- Salamence

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_Eirin Yagokoro and Kaguya Houraisan

_**Symbols:**_

_**HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 11: A Magician's Prophecy**

Our Heroes continue on their journey to Fullerton Town. Having two new allies to the group, magic is about to take its troll in this Route.

Reimu wonders, "So Kaguya, what would you consider to be your partner-for-life?"

Kaguya answers, "I want to be with somebody who has a huge interest in love. Someone who truly cares deeply for the girl/boyfriend they may or may not have as well as their Pokémon. And I want someone who is passionate for only one general type of Pokémon."

"Why only one type?"

"It's kind of like an old saying. Choose something you like/love, and stick with it."

Reimu whispers, "I hate to be a burden, but you just described Misty in a nutshell."

"... Hahahahahaha! That's silly, Reimu. I will only know when my heart tells me. And right now, it's not telling me."

Sakuya says, "What about you, Sis?"

Blaze says, "Sis?"

"Yes, it's hard to believe, but Eirin is actually my older sister. It doesn't appear that way because we have different last names. But, it was my lady Remilia who gave me the name Sakuya Izayoi. We believed we are sisters because we both have Silver hair, she seems to know me before my memory was wiped out, and she gave me the Lunar Dial, an item that controls my time controlling abilities."

Tails points out, "You know, controlling time is very dangerous. Keeping it stopped for too long can cause huge problems."

"And apparently, that's how my memories got wiped clean."

Eirin says, "I would try to help my poor sister with her memories, but what's the point? Besides, I got so used to calling her Sakuya, that I don't even remember her real name."

Kaguya scratches her head, "Things can be so confusing these days."

"Anyway, what I find in a partner... Well, I would like someone who was active, who cared for her Pokémon, who has a really strong Pokémon at her side, and who likes to show off her Pokémon."

Reimu whispers, "Err... again, I hate to be a burden, but it seems you just described Dawn."

Eirin laughs, "Don't be silly, Reimu. Only my heart can tell me who my partner will be."

"You're talking to a girl who fell in love with Ash after being mean to him briefly."

Marisa hopes, "I hope another contest comes up, soon. I can't wait to show off my magic."

"Did somebody say, magic?" A female voice called.

"Why yes I did...wait, what?"

A mysterious young girl and a black cat zap up in the Heroes' trail.

Marisa asks, "Who are you?"

Sabrina introduces, "I am what you called a witch of awesome magic. Call me Sabrina! And this is my cat, Salem."

Salem greets, "Nice to meet you, all. By the way, do you have any food? We haven't eaten in a little while?"

Misty replies, "Whoa whoa whoa! You can't just barge in and ask us for food."

"Please, I'm starving to death!"

Tails asks, "What is your purpose for being here?"

Sabrina answers, "You see, we came here because we are lost. We can't find any place to live or to settle. So, we were hoping to find someone who would accept us in. People didn't want a witch or a talking black cat."

Max sweatdrops, "We know a certain cat who talks..."

Mario asks, "Excuse me, but by any chance, would you be a Hero Pokémon?"

Sabrina shakes her head, "No, I am a half-mortal/half-witch human being."

Blaze says, "Interesting..."

A Vacuum hose sucks up Sabrina and Salem, and traps them in a black cage.

Sabrina wonders, "Hey, what's going on?"

Team Rocket laughs as they pop out of the machine.

James replies, "Well, it looks like we caught ourselves a Magical Hero Pokémon. Isn't that fabulous?"

Sabrina denies, "I am not a Hero Pokémon! I am a half-mortal/half-witch human being."

Meowth says, "Yeah right, humans don't use magic. But Hero Pokémon can!"

Sabrina begs, "Let us go, we didn't do anything wrong."

Salem adds, "Please don't hurt me; the cat only has 9 lives to spare."

Meowth says, "Cat?" Meowth jumps down to see Salem in the cage. "Well, what do ya know, another talking cat! Hi there, I'm Meowth, it's a pleasure to meet ya!"

Salem greets, "I'm Salem! Now, get us outta here."

"Not on your life, bud!"

Meowth jumps back to the top.

May demands, "You better let go of them, or else you will pay.

_Jessie- "Listen, is that the voice of a twerp I hear?"_

_James- "It's rambling in my ears loud and clear."_

_Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

_Meowth- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

_Jessie- "On the wind."_

_James- "Past the stars."_

_Meowth- "In your ears."_

_Shadow- "That's who we are."_

_Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

_James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

_Shadow- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

_Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Shadow- "Shadow!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth's the name!"_

_Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

_James- "Team Rocket..."_

_Meowth & Shadow- "In your face!"_

_Wobbuffet- "Wooobbuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr.- "Mime Mime!"_

All Heroes shout, "Team Rocket!"

Batthan replies, "Don't you four clowns ever give up?"

Jessie says, "Hey, that wasn't very funny."

James adds, "Especially the way you humiliated us with that clown incident that one time."

Sabrina says, "Okay, time to bust out of here."

Sabrina tried to use her magic to escape, but it was no good.

Sabrina questions, "Hey, why can't I use my magic?"

Shadow answers, "There's no way you can escape our Magic proof cage. No matter how many tries you try, you won't escape there using magic."

Marisa grins, "We'll see about that."

Marisa gets on her broom and starts flying.

May says, "Alright. Let's get'em, Marisa."

Shadow says, "Not Alright! We won't let you interfere with our plans."

Shadow uses Chaos Control to warp to where Marisa was headed, and prepares to knock her out of her broom.

May thought, "_I recognize this attack. The Shadow Knight did the exact same thing in our contest! We are not gonna fall for that, again. _Marisa, use Luminous Strike!"

Marisa stops moving and shoots out a Big Yellow Star to Shadow. Shadow gets hit by it, and gets shot back to the head of the machine.

May calls, "Now Marisa, Stardust Reverie!"

Marisa rushes forward at high speeds, destroys the cage, and catches Sabrina and Salem at their fall.

Meowth frowns, "Oh no, not our cage!"

May calls, "Now Marisa, finish them with your Hero Beam!"

Marisa charges and fires her Hero Beam to Team Rocket's machine. It explodes and Team Rocket is sent flying.

Jessie cries, "Darnit, we lost again!"

James frowns, "That's two times in less than 24 hours."

Meowth sighs, "How disappointing!"

Shadow says, "I am really starting to hate Marisa now!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star with a ding is seen!

The Heroes cheer as Sabrina and Salem are saved by Marisa.

Sabrina thanks, "Wow, thank you for saving us, Marisa."

Marisa smiles, "It was a pleasure, Sabrina!"

"..."

Suddenly, Sabrina had a chance in mood.

Sabrina asks, "Marisa, you want to have a Magic fight?"

"A Magic fight?"

"Yes, to see who is the best Magic user out of the two of us."

"I accept!"

Reimu replies, "Cool, I would love to see that."

* * *

A few minutes later, 2 Cauldrons were set up nearby.

Sabrina explains, "Okay, we're gonna have three tests. The first test is the Cauldron test. Whoever makes the best Giant potion wins."

Marisa says, "You are sooo going down."

Reimu announces, "You have only one minute to make the potions. Ready...set...GO!"

And the timer began. Both competitors are pouring their ingredients into their cauldrons. They both look like they are really working hard.

Tails smiles, "Wow, Kirby would be so proud!"

May asks, "Who's Kirby?"

"Just making a reference!"

The minute was up.

Reimu is now holding both potions in both hands.

Reimu announces, "As you can see here, we have 2 small mushrooms. I will pour both mushrooms in at the same time. Whoever makes the biggest mushroom wins. Everyone stand back."

Reimu pours both potions into the mushrooms. The mushrooms begin to grow to very huge sizes.

Sakuya examines both Mushrooms and the results turn out that Sabrina won by 3 inches!

Sabrina smiles, "Ha! I won the first test!"

Marisa says, "Just you wait, Sabrina, I still have tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

Sabrina explains, "Now for the second test, the Magic War. Use your wits to create an army of soldiers. You can create a maximum of 100 Infantry, Calvary, Archers, and Artillery. We are allowed to heal our units if they get hurt and return to us. Last side standing wins!"

Marisa grins, "Alright, destruction and madness, my kind of test."

After a few minutes, both sides have created their army.

Reimu blows the horn of war!

Reimu calls, "Let the battle begin! Attack!"

And the war begins. Infantry was swinging their swords, Archers fired their arrows, Calvary slashes as they ride on their horses, and Artillery goes boom as they fire with tremendous power!

Meanwhile, as the war rages on...

Batthan chuckles, "Haha, girls and their magic! They can do silly things, sometimes."

Reimu wonders, "Who do you think's gonna win?"

May thinks, "I have my hunch on Marisa!"

Sakuya nods, "It's likely that Marisa will win this round, but what's the last test gonna be like?"

Reimu says, "I don't know, whatever Sabrina decides it to be."

Sonic thinks, "Hmm..."

Misty asks, "What are you thinking about, Sonic?"

"I'm having a feeling on the last test."

"You might know what it is? Tell me, then."

"It's only a guess, but..."

Sonic whispers her thoughts to Misty.

Misty is a little surprised, "You really think it's that?"

"Yep, that's my hunch on it."

Silver smiles, "I can't wait until we can get back to your hometown, Batthan."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah, I'm sure everyone will miss me."

Dawn asks, "Hmm? Is everyone fond of you, or something?"

"No, but there is something that I need to tell you all, and that everyone will possibly say it before I do."

"So, why not say it now?"

"Dawn, there is a time and place for everything, but not now!"

"Now where have I heard of that phrase, before?"

Eirin wonders, "My princess, do you think the prediction from Reimu is true? Is Dawn really my partner-for-life?"

Kaguya also wonders, "I don't know. I'm confused over the same thing with Misty."

"I can't tell if it's true, yet. My heart is not telling me if it's true or not. But, I can't say that she isn't the one."

"It will be revealed soon, Eirin! It is only a matter of time."

"I hope so, my princess."

And back to the war.

Marisa jumps for victory, "YES, I Won! Take that, Sabrina!"

"I was so close, too. I guess you aren't so bad after all. Fine, one last test will decide on who is the best magic user."

* * *

Reimu says, "Alright, the last test will be... a unique one! It is the Love Test!"

Sonic grins, "Ha, I knew it!"

Sabrina explains, "One of you boys will be our test subject. We will use magic and charm to impress you. After both of us have had our time to do it within one minute, then you will rate both of us out of 10. The one with the higher number, wins."

Marisa asks, "Any Volunteers?"

Batthan volunteers, "Oh, let me do it!"

"Excellent choice, Batthan!"

Batthan came down and sat onto the chair.

Sabrina says, "You will choose who will go first.

"Ok, I choose Sabrina!"

"Alright, I'm first."

Reimu announces, "Your minute begins...now!"

Within the minute, Sabrina zaps up Flowers, Chocolate, a giant 'You are Awesome' Poster nearby, a 30 second band singing about how much she cares about you, and a Sabrina rocks Hat.

Reimu calls, "Times up!"

Sabrina smiles, "Hope you enjoy my presents!"

"Next up is Marisa. _You have this in the bag, Marisa_!"

All of Sabrina's gifts disappear.

Reimu calls, "Your minute begins...now!"

Within the minute, Marisa got him a Marisa Doll, a Marisa flag, a Marisa shirt, Star Bits candy, a quick 20 second show about Batthan being awesome, and a kiss on the forehead to end it.

Reimu calls, "Time's up!"

Marisa winks, "Hope you enjoy them!"

All of Marisa's presents disappear.

Now it's time for the results. Batthan writes both numbers out of ten down. His left will be for Sabrina, and his right will be for Marisa. He stands up and shows both numbers to them.

Sabrina questions, "Wait, their both 10/10?"

Marisa wonders, "What does that mean?"

Batthan explains, "It means that it doesn't matter who the best magic user is. You both create great magic, and I actually enjoyed the two of you with the same passion."

Marisa agrees, "You know, Batthan's right. Sabrina, you did very well with your magic."

Sabrina says, "So did you, I guess we will make this a tie!"

"Now that, I like!"

Marisa and Sabrina shake hands as everyone cheers for them.

* * *

Reimu asks, "So Sabrina, Salem, that offer to join us is still up for grabs. Will you take it?"

Sabrina nods, "Of course! There's no other place we can go, anyway."

Salem smiles, "I'm just glad to be full, again!"

Batthan says, "Well then, let's get back on the road. We need to head to Fullerton Town!"

Silver thought, "Yep! _Here we come, Shadow! We're gonna rescue you in no time!_"

Our Heroes now have two more members added to the team. And now, they are really close to making it to Fullerton Town. The real action and exciting is about to unfold. Stay tuned, as the first Pokémon Movie will make the excitement reach its peak!

* * *

**PDA777: Welcome back! So, how was it?**

**Batthan: It was incredible for me!**

**PDA777: Good. So, next time, it's the first Heroes Destiny Movie.**

**Batthan: A movie? Awesome!**

**PDA777: Until next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	13. Movie 1: Shadow's Big Rescue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: (Holding and speaking to a Mic and smiling) Helloooo, Everybody! Are you ready to rock?**

**(The Audience cheers in response!)**

**PDA777: (Sad face) Well too bad, because you came to the wrong story!**

**(The Audience Awwwwwes for disappointment)**

**PDA777: (laughs) Just kidding!**

**(The Audience Recheers)**

**PDA777: I like to welcome everybody to Pokémon Heroes Destiny! This is different then the usual setup. Notice that I have this nifty Microphone, so I can sound more nostalgic!**

**Audience: Oooooh!**

**PDA777: But seriously, today is a very special Episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. You wanna know why?**

**Audience: Yeaaaah!**

**PDA777: Because this is our very first movie episode!**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**PDA777: There's gonna be a whole lot of interesting things in this episode. There's gonna be so many, your head's gonna explode... candy!**

**(The Audience Laughs)**

**PDA777: Now, it's time to bring out my co-host, Batthan!**

**Batthan appears magically with his cape looking similarly to Batman's with smoke covering the stage.**

**(The Audience Cheers!)**

**PDA777: Nice cape, E.T.!**

**Batthan: Thanks! I made this myself. It really suits my character!**

**PDA777: So, how excited are you for this movie episode, on a scale of 1-10.**

**Batthan: Nine...**

**PDA777: Nine? Why not Ten?**

**Batthan: You didn't let me finish, PDA! Nine...Thousand!**

**(The Audience Laughs)**

**PDA777: (laughs) Oh, that was a good one. **

**Batthan: But really, I am very excited! A lot of things will happen here, right?**

**PDA777: Yep!**

**Batthan: Sweet, I can't wait!**

**PDA777: And, there will be a few surprises that no one will ever guess. That's how awesome it is!**

**Batthan: So, should we get started?**

**PDA777: Sure! And now, ladies and gentlemen, I normally don't do this. But, because I'm feeling happy and excited, I will bring out the Anime Heroes. Here they are!**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**Out of the smoke, Ash & Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Sabrina appeared!**

**Ash & Pikachu: Welcome to our awesome show, everyone! Pika Pikachuuuuu!**

**Misty: Hiya! It's great to be here!**

**Brock: Helloooo Ladies!**

**May: Hi, you all happy to be here?**

**Max: Welcome to the show!**

**Dawn: We're so happy you can join us!**

**Sabrina: It's great to be here for a change.**

**PDA777: Are you ready for one of the best episodes yet!**

**Ash: Yep, I'm so ready to party!**

**Misty: And the best part is that we get to spend some time together.**

**Ash: Awww, Misty!**

**Max: This is soo awesome! We have got to do a game before we start the show.**

**PDA777: Don't worry Max, we will. And, for those who are wondering, I will not tell you what will happen in this chapter, cause that would ruin the surprise.**

**Batthan: Although, the only major thing that we will tell you is that we will attempt to rescue Shadow from the evil in this episode.**

**PDA777: Now that that's out of the way, let's play a mini-game! Pair up, now!**

**Ash & Misty, May & Max, Batthan & Dawn, and Brock & Sabrina paired up!**

**PDA777: It's time for the Heroes Trivial Pursuit!**

**A game show like setup appeared. Each of the pairs has a corresponding Team color. (Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green Respectfully).**

**PDA777: Ok teams, I will ask you questions based on the Heroes Destiny Episodes. Whichever team answers 3 questions correctly first wins. Are all teams ready?**

**All Teams: Ready!**

**PDA777: Then let's play!**

**The lights dimmer as the first question is about to be called on.**

**PDA777: Ok, the first question. The category is Chapter 1! And the question... What Battle Frontier Brain was talked about during the conversation at the reunion?**

**Blue Team buzzed.**

**May: Is it, Pike Queen Lucy?**

**PDA777: Correct, Blue team gets the point!**

**...**

**Now for the next question. The category is Chapter 2! What is the reason that Shadow turned evil?**

**Red Team buzzed.**

**Ash: Ummm... A Mysterious force?**

**PDA777: ... I'll accept that! Red Team gets the point!**

**...**

**PDA777: Now, onto Chapter 3. What was the first town that the Heroes entered after being lost at the Platinum Rain region?**

**Yellow Team buzzed.**

**Batthan: Is it Directamo City?**

**PDA777: No, that's the second town they entered.**

**Green Team Buzzed!**

**Brock: I remember. It's the town where the beautiful Professor Sapele lives! Nuubee Ginger Town!**

**PDA777: Correct! Green team gets the point!**

**...**

**PDA777: Question 4. It's Chapter 4 this time! (smirks) What did Jessie called a certain Hero when they got mad because of what this certain Hero did to them?**

**Yellow Team Buzzed!**

**Batthan whispers to Dawn the answer!**

**Dawn: It must be Dirty Blondheaded Twerp!**

**PDA777: Correct! Point for the Yellow team. I practically gave you that one. We're all tied up with one point each.**

**...**

**PDA777: And your next question. This is on Chapter 5! What phrase did Team Rocket say after they got the balloon cannon trick reversed on them?**

**Blue Team Buzzed.**

**Max: I remember what May told me about this one. It's 'It blew up on us!"**

**PDA777: Fantastic! Blue Team now has two points.**

**...**

**PDA777: Next Question! This one is on Chapter 6. This is a tough one. What nickname does Youmu have for Sakuya?**

**Green Team Buzzed!**

**Sabrina: Let me see if I can recall what I heard... Is it Onee-...Sama?**

**PDA777: Nice Guess! Point for the Green Team.**

**...**

**PDA777: Remember, Blue and Green Team needs one more point to win. Next question is for Chapter 7. What is Marine's Hero Pokémon?**

**Red Team Buzzed!**

**Misty: I think I remembered Sonic talking about her for a while in a conversation. I believe it is Cirno!**

**PDA777: Point for the Red Team!**

**...**

**PDA777: We're coming close to the end here. Now, it's on to Chapter 8. What was Jessalina's Hero Pokémon?**

**Yellow Team Buzzed!**

**Batthan: Ugh, I am an absolute idiot if I don't get this right, but I won't. It's the Shadow Knight!**

**PDA777: Not an idiot you are, unlike a certain Ice Fairy we all know! (The Audience laughs). Yellow Team gets the point.**

**...**

**PDA777: This is our Last Question! The one who gets this right wins! And the category is... Chapter 10. It would be unfair to everyone if I did Chapter 9, honestly. And the question... Hohoho, this is a really tough one here. Which of Kaguya's five Divine Treasures was used last in the battle?**

**Blue Team Buzzed!**

**May: Is it the Salamander Shield?**

**PDA777: Close, but not it!**

**Yellow Team Buzzed!**

**Batthan: Um... Brilliant Dragon Bullet?**

**PDA777: I'm afraid not.**

**Green Team Buzzed!**

**Brock: Buddhist Diamond.**

**PDA777: I don't think so. Red Team?**

**Misty... Life Spring Infinity?**

**PDA777: You were very close, but it's not it either. Ok, since no one got it, I will give you a hint... Buzz in if you remember. Hourai...**

**Blue Team Buzzed!**

**Max: Crystal?**

**PDA777: No!**

**Green Team Buzzed!**

**Sabrina: Is it Ring?**

**PDA777: Wrong!**

**Yellow Team Buzzed!**

**Dawn: Star!**

**PDA777: Incorrect. Red Team, it's all up to you!**

**Misty thought for a moment, then whispered her answer to Ash!**

**Ash: Hourai Jewel!**

**PDA777: YES! Correct! Congratulations, Red Team Wins!**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**Ash: Yes, we won, we won! So, what did we win?**

**PDA777: Nothing, silly. It was for fun!**

**Ash: Oh, ok! But, I really enjoyed it!**

**PDA777: Ok, join us another time as we play Heroes Trivial Pursuit!**

**The stage returns to normal!**

**PDA777: Okay! We're gonna call that mini-game a warm-up, as we are really about to heat things up with the movie! Everyone, to your places!**

**The Pokémon Anime Heroes moved out!**

**Batthan: This is gonna be awesome! Just think, our first movie episode, and it's going to be awesome!**

**PDA777: I couldn't have said it better myself. So, are you ready?**

**Batthan: I am out of here! See you at the big screen!**

**Batthan disappears using his cape!**

**PDA777: And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all, the First Pokémon Heroes Destiny Movie. Enjoy your featured presentation!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: ?)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

**Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite

Pokémon 6- Lucario

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_Eirin Yagokoro and Kaguya Houraisan

_**Symbols:**_

_**HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 12/Pokemon Heroes Destiny the Movie: Shadow's Big Rescue**

Location: Fullerton Town (Day)

After a long journey through Route 703, our Heroes are astonished as they can see Fullerton Town!

Batthan points, "There it is, my hometown! Finally, we're here at least."

Dawn calls, "Come on everybody, let's go!"

Everyone runs to the entrance as they now take their first steps to the town.

Batthan smiles, "This is it everyone, my hometown."

Misty looks around, "Wow, your town sure looks pretty cool."

"Yep, it's not the greatest town out there, but it sure is a great place to live. It's got a Pokémon Center, Pokémart, all the works!"

Blaze asks, "Can you take us to your house now?"

"Sure, I can. Follow me!"

As they make their way towards Batthan's home, a lot of people in town recognize him and starts approaching.

A Man points, "Hey look, it's Batthan! He's home!"

A Woman glees, "Oh my goodness, you're right." She shouts, "Hey everyone, Batthan is back!"

Everyone nearby and from a short distance off travels to see Batthan again.

Batthan smiles, "Oh, hello everyone! It's so nice to see you all again!"

The Townspeople reply, "Hello Batthan, we missed you a lot!"

"I missed you guys, too."

A woman approached him and hugged.

Woman smiles, "Oh sweetie, it's great for you to be back. It just isn't the same without you here."

Batthan recognizes, "Well, Aunt Frankie, I'm very happy to see you again."

Aunt Frankie is definitely related to Batthan as his father's sister. She is a grown and beautiful young woman at her 30s. She helped raised Batthan during his younger days before 10.

Frankie asks, "So sweetie, are these your friends?"

Yep, this is my so called family! But, most importantly, I like you to meet my Hero Pokémon, Silver!"

Silver bows, "It's nice to meet you, Frankie."

Frankie glees, "Oh Batthan, your Hero Pokémon looks absolutely amazing."

Silver blushes, "Oh stop, you're making me blush!"

Frankie giggles, "Oh, can we all see your eyes for the good times sake?"

Batthan nods, "Anything for you, Auntie!"

Batthan takes off his glasses and all of the ladies except for Misty become infatuated.

Frankie gleams, "Oh my gosh, those eyes are becoming more and more beautiful everytime I look at them."

Dawn smiles, "Aren't they amazing?"

Eirin senses, "My princess, do you feel a strange tingling in your heart?"

Kaguya gleams, "If you are, then I sure am as well. Oh my gosh, the girls were right, those eyes are gorgeous!"

Sabrina smiles, "It's amazing that you're never knew what you could find in a man!"

As Batthan is surrounded by girls everyone, he blushes and became embarrassed.

Batthan sparkles his eyes, "Wow, this is like girls heaven!"

Brock bites his shirt, "I am sooo jealous right now!"

"Somebody pinch me if it's a dream!"

Suddenly, Misty pinches him!

Batthan feels pain, "Owww!"

Misty interrupts, "Alright, that's enough, you all got your one minute of heaven. Nothing else to see here, folks."

By the way, Misty is holding on to Togetic like she did with Togepi back in the day. Anyway, she puts Batthan's sunglasses back on and all of the girls' infatuation ended.

All of the People of the time said bye as they moved on with that lives.

Ash asks, "Uh, Misty... why did you do that?"

Misty smiles, "I kinda wanted to do that for good old time's sake like I do with Brock. Besides, I wanted Brock to be a little relieved."

Brock sweatdrops, "Thank you so much, Misty!"

Misty winks at Ash, "See, told ya!"

Frankie asks, "Well, that was strange. Misty, right? Why did you do that? We were all enjoying that! And why weren't you in love as well?"

Misty explains, "First of all, I didn't want in to go on for too long. Second, I'm already in love with someone else. His eyes don't affect me because I already have a man!"

Ash smiles, "Misty, you are just full of surprises!"

Blaze agrees, "True to dat!"

Batthan asks, "So anyway, Aunt Frankie, how's my Raichu, ShinyShock doing?"

"Absolutely wonderful! He's been well behaved and keeping his strength up!"

"That's great! Can we see him?"

"Sure! There's actually something else that I would like to show you as well."

Everyone followed Frankie to Batthan's Home!

Kaguya doesn't recall, "You never told me that you had a Raichu!"

Batthan says, "Oh right, I guess you haven't heard, yet."

Sabrina asks, "So, what's so special about ShinyShock?"

"He's my very first Pokémon!"

Eirin smiles, "Wow, that's awesome!"

Ash adds, "Did you know that Pikachu is my very first Pokémon?"

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Sabrina says, "Really, I didn't know that, Ash!"

Salem states, "So both Ash and Batthan started with Pikachu? Amazing!"

Kaguya asks, "Where did you get your first Pokémon from?"

Batthan answers, "Ever heard of a woman named Professor Sapele?"

Sabrina recalls, "I believe I have. Isn't she the woman that can give away any of the 13 starters to anyone?"

"Yep."

Tails adds, "By the way, Batthan, was Pikachu chosen by yourself or by the wheel?"

"By myself, and it was a real shocker as well. That Pikachu would not obey me the first time we met!"

Ash agrees, "It was the same for me!"

"But, as time passed, he started to grow a bond with me. He eventually decided to be my friend, then my closest buddy."

Knuckles replies, "It's true! As a team travels more, they slowly start to bond more and more."

"Yep! And after we're gotten close, I gave a nickname for my Pikachu. It was ShinyShock!"

Ash points out, "That's a unique nickname!"

Batthan winks, "Just wait until you see why I chose that nickname!"

Sonic wonders, "So, why did you decide to evolve your Pikachu?"

"Well, I didn't really care what my Pokémon looked like. It may not have the exact same cuteness as a Pikachu, but I still loved it for what it is. And that's my first and most loyal partner, alongside Silver."

Ash says, "I never really thought of it that way."

"I guess your Pikachu hates being in a Pokéball, right?"

"That's right!"

"And I bet you didn't evolve your Pikachu because you've gotten so used to your Pikachu looking like that, and that the extra power is not really needed."

"Right again! Plus, Pikachu didn't want to evolve, anyway."

"Is that so? Hmm... Sometimes, not evolving your Pokémon is the best thing for them! But, there are those Pokémon that really should evolve."

Luigi gives an example, "Such as Magikarp!"

"But then again, we may find Gyarados to be dangerous if not trained properly."

Silver sweatdrops, "That's something not to think about!"

Misty sighs, "I hear ya..."

Dawn asks, "I have a question for you! Why did you not bring your Raichu along with us when Silver asked for your help?"

Batthan answers, "Because I figure I wouldn't need Raichu with Silver on my side. Besides, I wanted to give my Raichu a break."

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

* * *

Location: Batthan's House (Outside)

They approach Batthan's house. And outside the door, his Raichu awaits him.

Batthan calls, "ShinyShock! Come here my Raichu!"

ShinyShock rises up to Batthan and jumps to hug him.

Batthan smiles, "You are looking as great as ever, my friend."

ShinyShock says, "Rai Raichu!"

"ShinyShock, I like you to meet Ash and his Pikachu!"

Pikachu greets, "Pika Pikachu!"

ShinyShock says, "Rai Rai!"

Pikachu and ShinyShock met each other and started playing together.

Sakuya smiles, "That is so cute! They only just met, and they've became fast friends!"

Marisa says, "Well, they are the same evolution lineup."

Blaze recalls, "But, this color of Raichu looks different. I remember Raichu being orange, but this one looks Red!"

Batthan answers, "That's because my ShinyShock is a Shiny Pokémon!"

The Heroes exclaim, "A Shiny Pokémon?"

Silver adds, "Wow, I didn't realize that!"

Ash says, "Did you know that I have a Shiny Noctowl back in Professor Oak's lab?"

Batthan says, "That's so amazing!"

Out of the blue, all of their rivals show up.

Dawn gasps, "Oh my god, it's -"

Knuckles covers Dawn's mouth!

Knuckles shushes her, "Quiet! Don't say anything, yet!"

Zoey approaches the gang first.

Zoey greets, "Hi, Ash!"

"Hi Zoey!"

"So, is that who I think it is?"

"Yep, it's Silver!"

Silver went up to hug Zoey!

Silver smiles, "Zoey, it's been a long time since I saw ya!"

"I missed you, Silver!"

See that boy right there? That's my partner-for-life, Batthan!"

"Oh! That's the boy you were talking about!"

Zoey approaches Batthan, who was at the attention of his ShinyShock for the moment. Suddenly, he senses an unfamiliar person nearby and starts getting worried.

Batthan sweatdrops, "Ash, please don't tell me that someone is standing right behind me."

Ash and Blaze giggles!

Ash tells, "Someone is standing right behind you."

Batthan says in louder tone, "I asked you not to tell me that!"

Zoey greets, "Hi there!"

Batthan jumps, "AHHHHH!"

Ash & Blaze laughs their butts off!

Batthan sweatdrops, "Ugh, why did you do that?"

Zoey giggles, "I was only being polite, silly!"

"Whatever! Anyway, my name is Batthan! What's yours, my sweet?"

"I'm Zoey, a friend of Silver and Shadow's Partner-for-life!"

"Oh, so you're the girl Silver mentioned."

"That's right."

Dawn calls, "Zoey!"

Zoey sobs, "Dawn, my friend!" Dawn and Zoey hugs. "Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything to hurt Shadow at all."

Dawn comforts, "There there, it's ok! It's not your fault at all!"

Knuckles says, "Zoey..."

Zoey wipes her tears, "Hi Knuckles. You're looking as awesome as always."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that; I shouldn't cry right now. But, I really need to get my Shadow back."

Silver assures, "Don't worry, we will. Let's worry about that tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

Gary greets, "Well Ash, it's been far too long!"

Paul smirks, "I see your looking as tough as ever."

Ash calls, "Gary! Paul!"

Batthan assumes, "Oh, are these your rivals, Ash?"

"That's right! Gary has been my rival and friend since we were kids. And Paul has been my rival since the Sinnoh region."

"Wow, that's great. Hey, did you know that I have a rival?"

Blaze says, "Whoa, really?"

"Yep, his name is Victor. I'll tell you about him later!"

Gary asks, "So Ash, how has your Pokémon been lately?"

"As tough as ever!"

"And I see Blaze is looking hot!"

Blaze blushes, "Oh Gary, you're making me blush with the fire puns."

Paul asks, "Still using the same way to raise your Pokémon?"

Ash answers, "It always works, Paul, and it always will. And, I have a new Hero Pokémon as well. I like you two to meet Reimu!"

Reimu bows, "Hi! I'm Reimu, a Shrine Maiden... nice to meet you two."

Gary smiles, "She's kind of cute!"

Paul says, "But doesn't really look all that tough..."

Reimu smirks, "If you face me in battle, you'll see my true power."

Cynthia, the special guest of the group, makes her approach!

Ash gasps, "Cynthia?"

"Ash, it's been a long time since I saw you."

"I'll never forget the battle we had, Cynthia!"

"The best I had in years!"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Two reasons! One you will find out tomorrow. Two, I wanted to see another special person here."

Batthan grins, "Cynthia, Cynthia! You are such a beautiful woman when I first saw you, and you still are right now."

"Batthan, I never forgot our battle as well!"

Ash asks, "You know her?"

Batthan nods, "Yep! As I mentioned before, I went to every known region and won my badges."

Cynthia says, "Yep, it's nice how two champions can clash with amazing powers!"

Blaze wonders, "Champions?"

Batthan remembers, "Oh, I have to tell you guys something once I get the time!"

Brock infatuates, "Oh, my sweet Cynthia, it's been a long harsh time since our eyes have last met."

Cynthia smiles, "I should say the same thing to you and Batthan!"

Batthan smiles!

* * *

Meanwhile, May, Max and Tails get a reliving of their rivals, too.

May glees, "Drew, I can't believe you came!"

"Wouldn't miss being in this island for the world. And I wanted to see you again! You can thank Amy for helping us finding the portal to this place."

Amy greets, "Hi, Tails!"

"Hi, Amy! How have you been doing?"

"Pretty sweet! How are you?"

"Awesome as ever!"

Drew notices, "So, who this pretty girl right next to you?"

Marisa blushes, "That would be me, right? I am Marisa, May's 2nd Partner-for-life!"

I see! You sure can pick up some strange Pokémon, don't you May?"

Tails mentions, "Think twice before saying that. Marisa is a huge powerhouse! She's a Powerful Magician!"

Marisa agrees, "Yes I am, but actually, I'm also an ordinary Magician!"

Drew and Amy blinks at her!

Tails questions, "Ordinary? You're more than ordinary... you're special."

Marisa explains, "Oh no, you don't understand. Ordinary in my terms means I don't use one unique kind of magic. I use all sorts of magic, like a normal magician would."

"Oh, I see!"

"But don't underestimate me, though, I am powerful!"

Another note, Tails is hanging around Marisa's shoulders currently.

Drew says, "A powerful Magician? Interesting!"

Harley greets, "Well hello, hello May darling."

May sweatdrops, "Eek, Harley!"

"The one and only, sweet pea!"

Tails shows a weirded out face, "Hi, Harley... I see you are doing well, yourself."

"Well, of course I have. We came all this way to finally meet up with May."

Max replies, "I'm still watching you, Harley!"

"Ooh Max, don't you trust me by now?"

"After the things you did from the past, I don't think so. You'll never get your revenge now. Even more so since May has a new Hero Pokémon now! And I have two!"

"Uh, new Hero Pokémon?"

May introduces, "Yep, this is Marisa!"

Marisa greets, "Nice to meet you, Harley. May has told me soo much about you."

Harley wonders, "Really? What kind of things!"

"Things that are the opposite of good and sweet."

Harley gives out a disappointed look.

Max introduces, "This is my first Hero Pokémon, Luigi."

Luigi greets, "Nice to meet you all. Together with Mario, we are the great Mario Bros."

Amy recalls, "I think I heard of you guys, before..."

Max continues, "And this another one of my Hero Pokémon, Youmu!"

Youmu bows, "Drew, Harley, Amy, nice to meet you."

Drew says, "You seem like a polite Pokémon."

Amy adds, "You also look tough."

Harley wonders, "But, what's that white thing floating near you?"

Youmu replies, "This is my ghost half, nicknamed Myon."

"Ghost... half?"

Marisa nods, "Yeah! Youmu is a Half-Ghost and Half-Human Hero Pokémon."

Drew says, "How can something like that be possible?"

Youmu replies, "It's a long story! You wouldn't want to hear it, unless you really care about my past."

Amy shakes her head, "I think we'll pass then."

May points, "Hey, it's Solidad!"

Solidad greets, "Well May, it's a pleasure to see that face again. And same goes with Tails and Max as well!"

Max & Tails waves, "Hi Solidad!"

May introduces, "Solidad, this is my second Hero Pokémon, Marisa."

Marisa bows, "Hello Solidad, May told me about you as well!"

Solidad says, "Nice to meet you, Marisa."

Youmu greets, "I'm Youmu, and this is Luigi. We are Max's Hero Pokémon."

"Nice to meet you as well, Luigi, Youmu!"

Cynthia smiles, "Well, I see that May, Max, and Tails are looking awesome!"

May, Max, Tails say, "Cynthia!"

"The one and only!"

Tails asks, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later!"

* * *

And with Dawn and Zoey...

Dawn widens her eyes, "How in the world could something like that happen?"

Zoey says, "I don't know, but I will get my Shadow back no matter what."

Silver assures, "Hey, that's why I needed you here. Together, we can get Shadow back to our side."

Eirin offers, "We can help as well."

Kaguya adds, "The power of the moon guides us, and will give us the energy to right the wrong."

Knuckles adds, "I'll tear apart whoever did this to Shadow!"

Silver agrees, "I second that, Knuckles!"

Mario agrees, "I third that, Silver!"

* * *

Everyone gathers!

Batthan suggests, "Everyone, why don't we go to my house, so we can get comfortable and know more about each other?"

Ash agrees, "Sounds like a good plan!"

Dawn smiles, "Oh boy, we get to hang around Batthan's house now."

* * *

Location: Batthan's House (Inside)

And in the house...

Batthan asks, "So Ash, I gotta know, what is your best and worst rival?"

"My best rival would be Gary. He was tough and very friendly, too. Well, not always friendly for a long while. But, I still strive from this day to truly beat Gary."

"That sounds just like my rival, Victor."

"My worst rival is Paul. The way he used to treat his Pokémon made me so mad. And the way he picked on me and my Pokémon was horrible!"

"I just hate people like that. But, I would consider bad guys to be even more horrible."

"But, regardless of what they are like, one thing still remains with all of them... to be better than them."

"That is so true, Ash!"

Brock asks, "So Cynthia, to what do we own your appearance here?"

Cynthia explains, "I've been thinking about my life lately. I've really wanted to explore more than the Sinnoh Region. I wanted to meet new people and challenge new rivals. When I battled against Ash and Batthan, they helped me realized this. So, I decided that I wanted to explore the Platinum Rain region."

Sakuya asks, "So, you asked for the help of people you have least known about to help you get there?"

"That's right! Tails told me that I could use Amy to get here, so I followed them until I found you guys. Along the way, I saw a beautiful world in our surroundings."

Mario agrees, "It is beautiful!"

"I wonder what the whole region looks like... I gotta find out soon enough."

Sabrina smiles, "Exploring the region sounds like such an adventure."

Salem replies, "That's why we found these guys in the first place... that and the fact that we were lost."

Zoey says, "Dawn, you do know that I would never hurt Shadow in any way, right?"

Dawn nods, "Of course I do. Remember, it's not your fault at all. We don't know who caused this, but we will get Shadow back. But, that needs to wait until tomorrow."

Silver reassures, "That's right! Tomorrow is Operation: Shadow's Big Rescue! I'm sure Batthan would want to help us as well."

Eirin says, "And we'll help, too."

Kaguya adds, "The evil in the heart must be vanquished."

Zoey smiles, "...Thank you all so much!"

May asks, "So Drew, have you ever gone into a contest here before?"

"Yep, and out of the three of us, I won the first ribbon."

"That's great; so did I. I can thank both Marisa and Tails for that."

Marisa says, "It's a pleasure, sweetie."

Tails adds, "No problem, my love!"

Drew says, "Eventually, we will have to battle each other again."

Amy excites, "I can't wait for that battle!"

May agrees, "Yeah, I can't wait, either. I wanna know who is stronger this time around."

Youmu smiles, "It's gonna be interesting watching contests."

Luigi agrees, "Yeah!"

Max replies, "I want my big sister to win it all!"

May cutely smiles, "Oh, Max!"

* * *

And a little later after everyone ate!

Dawn compliments, "Batthan, your Pokémon are so cool! And your house is amazing!"

"Thanks, Dawn. I'm so glad I have great friends like you."

"I just love your Raichu. It really likes me!"

"Yeah, ShinyShock loves to cuddle."

"Awww, that's so cute!"

Blaze remembers, "Hey Batthan, you mentioned about your rival, Victor, right?"

Batthan recalls, "Yes! I'll tell ya, Victor was the best rival/friend you can ask for. We've been like this since we were 7. We wanted to be better than the other. We both did Gyms and did Pokémon League competitions, and all that stuff. Finally, we reached to the top of our lives, and I proved to be slightly better than Victor. We still talk from time to time, but I haven't communicated with him in a month, and I'm not sure why. Actually, there is something I need to tell you, Ash!"

"What is it?"

"Actually, I need to tell everyone this." He grabs everyone's attention, "May I have everyone's attention for a moment? I need to tell you something that all of you will be extremely shocked on."

Reimu wonders, "What is it?"

"I kept this a secret for a long time, until the time was right. And the time is right now, so I will tell you. Everyone... I am the Champion of the Platinum Rain Region League!"

Ash is extremely shocked, "WHAT!"

Everyone becomes shocked and surprised.

Batthan continues, "I know you must all be curious, shocked, and surprised by this, and I can understand your reaction. But, this is the truth. After conquering all of the other four regions, I came back to defeat the Elite 4 plus Champion. I did, and you are seeing the Champion right with your own eyes."

Dawn glees, "Oh my, I don't believe it, Batthan! No wonder you have such amazing Pokémon! You are officially even cooler than usual now. I love it!"

"I'm loving it, too."

Gary asks, "If you are telling the truth, then where is your trophy?"

Batthan points, "Take that door right there, then go down the stairs so you can see it."

Almost everyone went down to see the trophy.

Batthan recalls, "So Paul, I heard from Ash that you are an amazing rival!"

Paul nods, "You better believe it!"

"What do you say to a 3 on 3 battle now?"

"Of course! Facing off against a Champion is an excellent challenge. Bring it!"

"Oh don't worry, I will."

* * *

Location: Batthan's House (Outside)

Everyone gathered outside to see an awesome battle in action.

Batthan and his Pokémon warm-up for the fight.

Ash says, "I never would have guessed that Batthan of all people is the Champion here."

Misty replies, "Makes you think, doesn't it Ash?"

Reimu says, "We'll have to face him soon!"

Sonic assures, "We'll be ready for him soon enough!"

Paul replies, "What are you doing?"

Batthan answers, "Giving me and my Pokémon a Warm-up!"

Paul smirks "Fine, but your Pokémon will be down before it's done."

Batthan gives off a confident smirk, "Very well, let's begin shall we?"

Silver announces, "_It's awesome being the judge here_. This will be on 3 on 3 Pokémon battle with no time limit. We will do it in a special way. With each battle won or lose, both trainers will have to switch their Pokémon. First to get 2/3 wins is the winner."

Dawn cheers, "Good luck, Batthan!"

Ash says, "Let's see if Paul has gotten any better..."

Blaze wonders, "I wonder how strong that Raichu truly is!"

Paul summons, "Ursaring, stand by for battle!"

Ursaring appears from it's Pokéball with a roar!

Batthan brings out, "Lucario, it's show time!"

Lucario appears from it's Pokéball with a grunt!

Silver announces, "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

Paul starts the battle, "Ursaring, start with your Slash!" Ursaring charges on through with it's claws out.

Batthan waits until Ursaring gets close.

"Lucario, Detect!" Lucario detects Ursaring's move to swiftly dodge it! "Now, Lucario, Metal Claw!" Lucario hits Ursaring with a powerful Metal Claw.

"Ursaring, Hyper Beam!" Ursaring charges up power from it's mouth, and fires a powerful Hyper Beam.

"Use your Dragon Pulse!" Lucario counters with Dragon Pulse. This neutralizes both attacks.

"Huh, not bad. Let's see how you react to this! Ursaring, Substitute!"

Ursaring creates a Giant Doll.

Batthan says, "Huh?"

Reimu wonders, "Um, what just happened?"

Mario answers, "That would be Substitute."

Blaze doesn't recall, "Never heard of that move before!"

"Substitute allows the user to create a doll to take the attacks for it. But, it breaks after being inflicted by a certain number of damage inflicted to it."

"Can Ursaring still move?"

"Still move and attack! Basically, it can do whatever it wants freely and be protected as long as the doll still remains."

Luigi wonders, "Is there some sort of catch to this?"

"There is. Ursaring has to take a chunk of its energy to make that doll. Therefore, he can't make too many of those."

Blaze says, "I see..."

Batthan calls, "I don't know what that thing is, but let's try some stat lowering abilities. Lucario, Metal Sound!"

Lucario shot out a Metallic sound from it's mouth, but it was bounced away by the doll.

Batthan sweatdrops, "W-w-wha?"

Paul smirks, "Ha! That's not gonna work?"

Blaze asks, "What? Why didn't the Metal Sound work? It was a direct hit! And what is Metal Sound anyway?"

Mario explains, "Metal Sound greatly lowers an opponents Special Defense, but stat lowering abilities, status such as confusion and poison, and residual damaging attacks like Leech Seed doesn't work with that doll! That's what makes Substitute such an awesome move."

Dawn frowns, "Poor Batthan!"

Batthan thought, "_Oh God Blasted! This is not working out like I hoped!"_

Paul smirks, "While your thinking of what to do next, I'll attack. Ursaring, Hyper Beam!"

Ursaring fires a Hyper Beam and does damage to Lucario.

"AHH, Lucario!"

Zoey replies, "Get your mind in the game, Batthan. Focus, and figure out a way to break that Substitute!"

"_She's right, I need to focus. Let's see, what can I use to defeat that doll? ... I got it now!_ Lucario, Swords Dance!

Lucario pumps up his strength.

Batthan follows up, "Now, use Bone Rush!"

Lucario creates a Bone like a sword, and proceeds to attack. He does a swift whack at the doll, which took some of the damage. Then, he goes for another attack which causes the doll to break!

Blaze cheers, "Alright, he broke the Substitute!"

Paul calls, "Don't think this is over! Ursaring, Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring swings his Arm like a Hammer and proceeds to slam it down hard.

"Lucario, Detect!" Once again, Lucario detected Ursaring's movements and dodges it. "Now, Close Combat!" He beats up Ursaring with his Super effective punching combo! Ursaring falls to the ground!

"Ursaring, get up now!"

Ursaring barely gets up!

"Let's finish this up! Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

By detecting the Aura of Ursaring, he charges the Aura Sphere and fires it with an unavoidable aim. Ursaring took a lot of damage and fainted!

Silver announces, "This battle is over! Lucario is the winner!"

Batthan cheers, "Yes! Way to go, Lucario!"

Lucario smiles!

Paul says, "Ursaring, return... despite your effort out there, you did decent!"

Knuckles asks, "Um, am I deaf, or did Paul just complimented his Pokémon?"

Blaze nods, "I heard right! I knew we would make a difference in his life, even if it's just a little."

* * *

Silver announces, "Now, get ready for the 2nd Battle!"

Paul summons, "Magmortar, Standby!"

Magmortar came out of the ball shouting out it's name!

Ash brings out his Pokédex, "Whoa, a Magmortar!"

Ash's Pokédex describes, "Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magmar. It blasts Fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in Volcano craters!"

Mario exclaims, "Youch, that's hot! My Fireballs never get that hot!"

Batthan brings out, "Let's go, Tyranitar. Show time!"

Tyranitar appears from it's ball with a roar!

Batthan calls, "Activate Sand Stream!"

Tyranitar starts a Sandstorm as a result of Sand Stream!"

Dawn sweatdrops, "Whoa, a Sandstorm has started!"

Reimu protects, "That's why protection is needed. Hakurei Border on!"

Reimu created a wall of invisibility to protect everyone from the sandstorm.

May asks, "But, what about Silver?"

Mario answers, "Don't worry! His Psychic power has created a shield to protect him."

Silver announces, "Now with the effects activated, let the battle begin!"

Paul commands, "Now Magmortar, start with your Lava Plume!"

Magmortar shoots hot lava from it's arms!

"Tyranitar, cool it off with Water Pulse!"

Tyranitar cools the Lava, and turned into cooled Magma.

Batthan follows up, "Now, use Rock Polish!" Tyranitar cleaned out it's body, increasing it's speed greatly. "Now, hit him with your Strength!" He charges through with tremendous power.

"Heh, Smokescreen!" Magmortar creates a smokescreen to stop Tyranitar in it's track. Tyranitar desperately tries to locate his opponent.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"Now, use Fire Punch!"

Magmortar appeared from the smoke to smack Tyranitar with a powerful Fire Punch.

"Tyranitar, don't give in!" Tyranitar is still rarin to go! "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me!"

"If you insist! Magmortar, Brick Break!" He charges in for the attack.

"Dodge, and use Iron Tail!" Tyranitar's speed was able to dodge the attack, then he smacked Magmortar down with an Iron Tail. "Now, follow up with Earthquake!"

Tyranitar jumps on Magmortar and vibrations were created. With each one made, Magmortar takes some serious damage.

"Come on, Magmortar, get up!" Magmortar gets up, but barely!

"Tyranitar, let's wrap this up, Rock Slide!" Tyranitar proceeds to finish it with a Rock Slide.

"_Ugh, this Sandstorm is giving us problems. Let's change things up a bit!_ Magmortar, Sunny Day!" Magmortar got rid of the Sandstorm and replaced it with the Sun!"

Reimu smiles, "Looks like we won't need this anymore!"

Reimu got rid of the invisible shield.

Batthan says, "What the..."

"Now, use Protect!" Magmortar protects itself from the Rock Slide. The blocking causes Tyranitar to fall off. "Now, Flamethrower and Hyper Beam combo, let's go!"

Magmortar shot the Flamethrower from it's one arm and Hyper Beam from the other. The devastating power causes Tyranitar to faint.

Silver announces "Tyranitar strikes out; Magmortar wins the second battle!"

Paul nods to Magmortar!

Batthan says, "Return, Tyranitar... Great job out there, now rest!"

Paul returned Magmortar to it's ball as well.

Zoey compliments, "Wow, Batthan is sure doing excellent out there. He has great Pokémon for sure."

Silver thought, "_I can't wait to see that Raichu of his in action_."

Ash wonders, "I wonder what Paul will bring out last."

* * *

Silver announces, "Now, it's time for the final battle. Bring out your last Pokémon."

Paul summons, "Electivire, stand by for battle!"

Electivire appears from it's Pokéball.

Batthan thought, "_It's up to you, my friend. Let's show him our true strength!_ ShinyShock, Show Time!"

ShinyShock runs into the battlefield.

Silver thought, "_Good luck, Batthan!_ Let the last battle begin!"

Paul commands, "Electivire, use Thunderbolt!" Electivire shot some powerful electricity from it's body.

"ShinyShock, Dig!" ShinyShock dug underground, dodging the Thunderbolt. As Electivire tried to read out where it will pop up, a surprise strike was hit and Electivire took some damage.

"Electivire, Discharge!" Electivire released Electricity from all sides! Silver was not prepared for it, and gets shocked himself.

Zoey asks, "Silver, are you ok?"

Silver puffs, "Yeah, I'm fine. I should recover in a few minutes."

"Light Screen, now!" ShinyShock created a wall to protect itself from some of the Discharge damage. "Now, use Dig." Once again, ShinyShock went underground.

"I was hoping you would do that!"

"What?"

"Electivire, Earthquake!" Electivire shook the ground with his Earthquake!

Reimu wonders, "Huh? Why is Electivire using Earthquake now?"

Mario is shocked, "Oh no, this is bad!"

"What is? I don't get it."

"If Earthquake is used while someone is digging underground, then they take twice the damage."

Sakuya remembers, "But wait? Isn't ground types super effective against Electric?"

"Exactly! And it gets worse... since Earthquake is a Physical move, Light Screen doesn't protect Raichu from some of the damage."

Reimu frowns, "Oh no, poor ShinyShock is in trouble."

The Earthquake caused ShinyShock to pop out of the ground by force, and took great damage."

Batthan calls out, "ShinyShock!"

Paul follows up, "Thunderpunch, let's go!"

Electivire used Thunderpunch, causing ShinyShock to take even more damage and falls to the ground.

Some of the Heroes gasp!

Reimu disheartens, "Poor ShinyShock, he took so much damage from those attacks!"

Paul laughs, "Hahaha! It looks like your ShinyShock is down."

Silver thought, "_Damn, it can't be over yet!_"

Batthan calls out, "ShinyShock, remember what I said, turn your pain into strength. Remember, the more we get hurt, the stronger we become. Now get up, my friend."

ShinyShock gets up and is pumped with strength. Batthan cheers, "Yeah, that's the spirit! Now, let's go beat that Electivire. _But, how will I do that. I gotta think of way to beat that Electivire, but how? ...That's it! I'm sure that will work. But first, I gotta get it to protect itself. And I know just how to do that._ Alright, ShinyShock, go get it!"

ShinyShock starts running towards Electivire.

Paul wonders, "What is he up to, now?"

"Jump and use Focus Blast." ShinyShock fires a Focus Blast.

"Protect!" Electivire protects itself.

"Now use Iron Tail!" ShinyShock charged in with an Iron Tail.

"Protect again!"

"_Bingo!_ ShinyShock, use Feint!" ShinyShock destroys the Protect, leaving Electivire vulnerable.

Reimu gasps, "Huh? What just happened? How did ShinyShock got the attack through while Electivire was protecting itself?"

Blaze explains, "He used Feint. Like a Brick Break to a shield, Feint destroys anyone who uses Protect or Detect. It only works if they use Protect or Detect! Batthan knew that Electivire can protect itself, so by using Feint, he makes Electivire vulnerable."

"Amazing!"

Batthan calls, "Now, ShinyShock, follow up with Volt Tackle!"

Raichu runs quickly towards Electivire with speed and power, being surrounded by electricity. He hits Electivire!

"We may be down, but we are certainly not out!"

Batthan grins, "So, let's kick things up, then. ShinyShock, Rain Dance!"

Rain starts to appear in the battlefield.

Youmu slashes a dimensional hole, sucking in the rain.

Max cheers, "Alright, way to go, Youmu!"

Youmu nods, "It's best to be prepared for any weather condition."

Marisa notices, "Wow, there sure have been a lot of different kinds of weather throughout this battle."

May adds, "And each one does a different kind of effect."

Marisa wonders, "So then, why did they used Rain? Neither one of them are Water Pokémon, nor use Water moves... I think!"

Kaguya knows, "I think I know what's going to happen!"

Paul and Batthan call, "Use Thunder!"

Electivire and ShinyShock brung up Lightning from the Sky and zap each other with awesome power. Both fall to the ground.

Kaguya confirms, "I knew it! Thunder has the ability to be unavoidable when the rain comes, like a Thunderstorm. So, they both did Thunder knowing about that!"

Both Pokémon manage to get up, but they are each exhausted.

Paul says, "Electivire..."

Batthan says, "ShinyShock..."

Everyone is wondering about what would happen next.

"Electivire, finish it off with a Hyper Beam!" Electivire is charging up his attack.

Our two Heroes were worried.

Suddenly, Electivire stops charging and couldn't move.

"Electivire, what's wrong!"

"Huh?"

May questions, "Wait... Why didn't Electivire fire it's attack?"

Tails guesses, "If I were to guess, I would say that would be Static!"

"Isn't that an ability that may cause Paralysis if the opponent comes in contact with the user?"

"Exactly!"

Reimu asks, "But, when did this ability activate?"

"Remember that Earthquake he did, followed up by Thunderpunch? I noticed that during the battle, Electivire was surrounded by unfamiliar electricity. Up until now, no one noticed!"

"Yes! ShinyShock can finish this!"

Batthan grins, "Well, it looks like your Electivire can't move. Now, let's finish it with my Hyper Beam!"

ShinyShock charges up a Hyper Beam and fires it to Electivire. Electivire couldn't take much damage and faint!"

Paul shouts, "Electivire, NO!"

Silver announces, "This battle is over! ShinyShock wins and the victory goes to Batthan! _Excellent Job, Batthan!_"

Batthan jumps for joy, "Alright, we did it my friend!"

ShinyShock smiles, "Rai Raichu!"

Everyone cheers for Batthan's victory!

Paul says, "Electivire, return... Great Job out there." He replies to Batthan, "Well, Batthan, you have certainly proved that you are indeed a champion."

Batthan grins, "Hahaha, thanks a lot!"

Everyone approaches them.

Silver grins, "That was awesome! You totally pwn his Pokémon out there."

"Thanks, Silver."

Dawn gleams, "Batthan, you are so incredible. I'm so loving it!"

"Me too! So Ash, what did you think of the battle?"

Ash thumbs up, "What a Champion's power is suppose to be. I can't wait for that battle when the time comes."

Batthan thumbs up right back, "Same here!"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Eirin wonders, "Now, about tonight... where will we all sleep at?"

Kaguya adds, "Yeah! There's no way Batthan's house can have all of us sleep there."

Misty suggests, "How about the Pokémon Center?"

"That could work. So who will sleep where?"

Batthan answers, "I should have enough room for all of my traveling friends to sleep at. The rivals could sleep at the Pokémon Center."

Zoey agrees, "Alright, that sounds like a plan."

Silver asks, "Batthan, can I sleep with Zoey tonight?"

Batthan nods, "Of course you can."

"Thanks!"

Sabrina offers, "If you need extra beds, I got magic for it."

Salem smiles, "That's my Sabrini!"

Youmu says, "Sabrini?"

Marisa giggles, "Sabrini!"

* * *

Location: Fullerton Town (Night)/ Pokémon Center (Inside)

And at the night time, while everyone is sleeping, Zoey wakes up and takes a walk to the outside. Silver notices her awakening and follows her.

They sit at the window near the door to the Pokémon Center.

Silver asks, "What's wrong, Zoey?"

Zoey sighs, "I can't believe I get to finally reunite with my beloved Shadow. It's been over a month since he was in my arms."

"I wish I can say don't worry, but I know that it's not gonna be easy to get him back."

"What can we do?"

"With your love, my friendship, Batthan's determination, and Eirin and Kaguya's magic and support, we just might succeed."

"I'm so glad you're here. We can do this! We will get Shadow back tomorrow."

"The first part is finding him. Then it begins."

* * *

Location: Batthan's House (Outside)

Outside, sitting in the porch, Eirin and Kaguya are speaking.

Eirin looks up, "My princess, don't you think the moon looks so beautiful tonight?"

Kaguya agrees, "Yep, I hope the moon rabbits are doing well."

"Speaking of moon rabbits, how do you think Tewi and Reisen are doing?"

"I wish I knew. I'm not sure how we can speak to them at this point. Perhaps Reimu knows..."

"You know, I've been thinking... Batthan had to go through practically his whole life Sunblind."

"Are you suggesting we should-"

"Yep! If this works, it will change Batthan's life forever, in a way."

"Let's get started with it now!"

"Ok!"

As they get up...

"Eirin, I'm feeling kind of lonely right now..."

"Lonely?"

"Yes! My heart is missing something, but I don't know what it could be..."

"I feel the same way, my Princess..."

"What could this mean?"

"Maybe, what Reimu said before... is it true?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough... maybe even tomorrow."

"Now, let's get to work."

"Right, for Batthan!"

* * *

Location: Unknown Team Rocket Location

Meanwhile, Shadow is thinking about something while Team Rocket is sleeping...

Shadow thought, "_There are so many things that I knew that I didn't think that I would knew until they came out. Like how I know about Hero Pokémon stuff. Those twerps that we keep chasing, they seem to know me as a good guy, but I was told by something that I was to be bad. _

_Could I have been wrong this whole time? Were the things that I've been doing recently not my destiny? And, why can't I remember a lot of things before I joined these guys? Was my memories erased... or blocked? _

_I feel great for being with these three, but something inside of me is saying...no, this is not right. What is going on with my life?" He sighs, "Maybe it's best if I sleep this out. Who knows, maybe I will find the answers tomorrow..."_

After a few moments, Shadow falls asleep.

* * *

Location: Fullerton Town (Day)/Batthan's House (Inside)

The next day...

Brock, Mario, and Sakuya made breakfast for everyone.

And.. they all started eating.

Dawn smiles, "Oh my gosh, this food is so awesome. You sure like to eat great food here, Batthan."

Batthan says, "It's been quite a while since I had my own food to eat. I sure do miss it. And, I am glad that I'm eating near my friend, ShinyShock!"

ShinyShock says, "Rai Rai!"

Reimu asks, "So, today's the day, huh?"

Blaze nods, "Yep..."

Silver thought, "_Don't worry, Shadow, we'll save you at last._"

Marisa asks, "So Silver, how do you guys intend on finding Team Rocket. Don't they normally find us?"

Eirin nods, "Yep! But today, we will find them."

Silver says, "I have the ability to find Shadow's location using my Psychic powers. Leave this to me!"

Max wonders, "So, who will be going?"

"Me, Batthan, Zoey, Eirin, and Kaguya."

Sabrina adds, "And I assume you two have your magic ready?"

Eirin says, "Yes! It's ready to go."

Dawn wishes, "Good luck. Please bring back Shadow safely."

Batthan assures, "We will."

Silver asks, "So, what will you guys do while we are gone?"

Sonic answers, "Doing things around town, train, ect."

Youmu adds, "And figuring out where our next location will be."

Batthan remembers, "Oh yeah, it's time that I assemble my team. Meet you outside in a few."

Silver says, "Okay!"

Location: Batthan's House (Outside)

Our four Heroes heads outside and is about to get Zoey, but she was already outside waiting for them.

"..."

Batthan smiles, "Waiting for us?"

Zoey nods, "I'm ready... to get my Shadow back."

Silver calls out, "Perfect! Then, Operation: Shadow's Big Rescue will now begin."

Eirin & Kaguya say, "Come on, let's get this started!"

Our 5 rescuing Heroes head out of town as Silver locates Shadow's current location.

* * *

Location: Unknown Somewhere...

Meanwhile, in the Road to Fullerton Town, a woman and her Pokémon run swiftly as they are heading to town.

The Woman says, "We're almost there, my friend. We've got to hurry!"

The Pokémon calls out its cry in response.

* * *

Location: Unknown Team Rocket Location

And back to Team Rocket, they are about to lift off in their balloon.

Jessie says, "Time to go, Team!"

James agrees, "Right!"

Meowth also greets, "Yeah!"

Shadow says, "Hmph!"

They enter their balloon and flies off.

* * *

Back to the Team, Silver is currently locating the whereabouts of Shadow."

Zoey asks "Anything yet, Silver?"

Silver senses, "I'm getting one... this way, we're getting close."

Batthan says, "Okay!"

After a few minutes, Silver stops completely.

Eirin asks, "What's wrong Silver? Why did you stop?"

Silver points, "Up there!"

They look up and see their balloon.

Batthan calls, "Eirin, shoot them down!"

Eirin prepares "With Pleasure. Toxic Shots!"

Eirin takes out a bow and arrow and shoots poison enchanted arrows at Team Rocket's balloon.

Team Rocket scream, "AHHHHHH!"

They scream as they fall to the ground as well as the balloon.

Team Rocket moan, "Uhhhhhh!"

They get up and gets angry.

Jessie looks around, "Alright, who did that to our balloon?"

Eirin answers, "That would be me!"

Team Rocket look as they see the Heroes and the one who shot them down.

Shadow recalls, "Damn, it's you two again."

Meowth answers, "And look who else is here. It's that Dirty Blondheaded Twerp, Batthan, and his partner, Silver.

James wonders, "But, who is that girl with the glasses at the top of her head?"

Zoey says angrily, "I'm Zoey, and I am Shadow's Partner-for-life!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth sweat, "Oh no, not her!"'

Shadow says, "Partner-for-life?"

Zoey replies, "Shadow, my love, it's me, Zoey!"

"Zoey? Zoey... I don't remember that name."

"What? How could you not remember your own partner?"

"Partner? The only partner I have are with these guys."

"But, that's not right. You hated them, you despised them, and now you are on their side? How could you?"

"I'm sorry... I don't follow what you're saying."

Zoey sobs, "Why... why would you abandon me? You snuck out of our house without leaving me a note or anything. After a few days, I realize that you were gone. I thought a partner was to stay together forever. I thought you cared about me. I thought ... you loved me..."

Shadow starts feeling pain in his head, "Wha...What is going on... Why do I have a headache?"

Meowth calls, "Shadow, don't listen to her. We're your friends, not hers."

"You're right, she's no friend of mine."

Zoey says, "...what?"

Silver calls, "Shadow, it's me, Silver, your best friend! Don't you remember you old buddy? We've been friends for years!"

Shadow experiences more head pains, "Silver... I think I remembered that name before..."

James replies, "The only thing you should remember about Silver is that he's your enemy."

"Yes... he is my enemy, not my friend..."

Silver says, "Shadow..."

Batthan tries, "Shadow, you won't recognize me, but I am Silver's partner-for-life. You are one of us, not one of them..."

Shadow experiences even more head pains, "Partner-for-life? Why... does that name seem so familiar?"

Zoey answers, "It's because, I'm your Partner-for-life, Shadow!"

Shadow starts to remember, "...Zoey?"

"Yes Shadow, come to me!"

Jessie replies, "Shadow, why would you believe them? It's a trap... they're just trying to hurt you.

Shadow says, "They... would hurt me?"

Zoey convinces, "No Shadow, I would never ever hurt you..."

James argues, "Yes, they would..."

Silver argues back, "No, we wouldn't."

Meowth says, "Who are you gonna believe, them or us, your true friends?"

Batthan replies, "We're your true friends, Shadow. Don't listen to them, those freaks are not your true friends."

Shadow has a real headache in him, "I don't know who to believe!"

As everyone is trying to convince Shadow to go to their own side...

Eirin frowns, "Poor Shadow! He can't decide who to believe."

Kaguya asks, "What should we do?"

"My princess, I think we should do it now!"

"Yes!"

"But first... Medicine Balls!"

Eirin shoots big bubble like bullets towards Team Rocket as they fall to the ground.

Shadow gasps, "You guys..."

Meowth replies, "Oww, that hurts!"

"You... only bad guys would hurt other people!"

Eirin shakes her head, "No Shadow, it isn't what you think. They are the bad guys. They are trying to trick you all this time."

Kaguya adds, "And to prove it, we have this for you."

Kaguya throws a potion bottle towards Shadow. The potion broke, and Shadow is enclosed in a cloud. Inside a cloud contains precious moments of his past.

Shadow looks, "Huh? These are... my memories!"

Zoey asks, "What did you do?"

Kaguya answers, "We threw a memory bottle at him."

Eirin adds, "We made this with the help of some moonlight. His hidden memories should now come out of him!"

Zoey hopes, "I hope it works..."

Shadow sees most of the precious moments of his past. The biggest one for him was the moment that he and Zoey truly became partners-for-life. He sobs after seeing that.

Shadow remembers, "I... I understand now! I am a good guy... I am a Hero Pokémon... and I am Zoey's partner-for-life. Please...forgive...me!"

Shadow faints, but Zoey manages to catch him.

Zoey sobs, "My sweet... welcome back!"

Zoey hugs him and goes into tears herself.

Batthan is happy for them and then becomes serious.

Eirin taps his shoulder.

Eirin replies, "Excuse me, Batthan, but we like you to drink this!"

Batthan asks, "What is this?"

"You'll see! Just drink it!"

Batthan drinks the potion. And then after a few seconds... nothing happened?

"Umm...what was the point of that?"

"Take off your sunglasses."

"But why? Won't you get infatuated?"

"Not exactly. Just take them off."

Batthan takes off the sunglasses and the girls are not infatuated.

Batthan freaks out a little, "Um...what did you just do to me?"

"Two things.. first, look out into the sun."

"But, I'm sensitive to the sun's rays."

"Quit asking questions, and just do it!"

Batthan looked up into the sun with his hand over his face.

"I... don't feel as sensitive anymore. I know longer need this sunglasses?"

"Yep, that's my latest creating, the Attraction Sun Controller. Now, your eyes are not as sensitive to the sun anymore like all of us. It also gives you control on your sparking attractive eyes. Now, girls can look at your eyes without getting infatuated unnecessarily."

"Hmm...let's see! Zoey, look over here for a second."

Zoey wonders, "What is it...hey, I like your eyes!"

"Well, here goes!"

Batthan puts the charm on his eyes!

Zoey infatuates, "Wow! I love your eyes. They are sooo amazing!"

Eirin gleams, "See, they work... now you can live a normal life like us, and still have those gorgeous eyes anytime you need them."

Kaguya blushes, "You make my heart sing out for you, Batthan!"

Batthan grins, "This is like a dream come true! Aww man, I have got to take in this moment."

Silver interrupts, "... Hey Batthan, I know you're enjoying the moment, but we have Team Rocket to take care of."

"Aww, but Silver, I want some more of the ladies action."

"Now is not the time. We have work to do."

"Remind me to do this again, later!"

Batthan turns off the charm in his eyes.

Eirin smiles, "Whoa, that was amazing!"

Kaguya frowns, "Aww, I was enjoying that."

Zoey still infatuates.

Eirin wonders, "Huh? What's up with Zoey?"

Silver remembers, "It... It's just like Dawn. Remember, Batthan, Dawn didn't stop the infatuation the first time she saw your Gorgeous eyes."

Batthan recalls, "Yeah, that's right!"

Zoey smiles, "You sure are an amazing man!"

Batthan wonders, "Can she be... the one?"

Team Rocket gets up slowly after that attack.

Meowth shakes it off, "Man, that sure did hurt."

James wonders, "Huh? Hey, where did Shadow go?"

Zoey answers, "He's over here, on our side!"

Team Rocket gasps, "What?"

Silver explains, "That's right! We gave him his memories back, and now he may be currently fainted from the shock, but he remembers who he truly is... a Hero Pokémon."

Team Rocket shouts, "AHHHHH! Oh no!"

Zoey angers, "You guys... you will pay for what you did to Shadow!"

Batthan wonders, "But what I wanna know is how you did this?"

Team Rocket says, "...We don't know!"

Meowth says, "To tell you the truth, we didn't do anything. Shadow stumbled apon us and asked us to join our side."

Kaguya thinks, "If it's not them, then it must be someone else."

Jessie demands, "No matter, we will take back what's rightfully ours. Shadow is coming with us."

Zoey shakes her head, "No, he's staying here with us!"

"If you won't hand him over, then we will take him by force. Go Yanmega!"

James brings out, "Growlie, you two!"

Yanmega and Growlithe appeared from their balls.

Jessie calls, "Yanmega, Sonic Boom!"

James calls, "Growlie, Flamethrower!"

Yanmega and Growlithe did their attacks and our Heroes become frightened.

Suddenly, the woman and the Pokémon appear to stop the attacks.

Our Heroes look up and wondered what happened.

A Nurse Joy and her Chansey appear to the rescue.

Silver says, "Nurse Joy and Chansey?"

Zoey says, "But...you aren't the Nurse Joy and Chansey from the Platinum Rain Region!"

Batthan agrees, "Yeah, especially in my hometown. My Nurse Joy has a Platinum Hat with a Yellow Cross. You have a White Hat with a Gold Cross."

Joy describes, "Silver, you should recognize me. Because, we are the Nurse Joy and Chansey from Fennel Valley."

Silver recalls, "Fennel Valley... I know about that. Back in the Kanto Region, you were the Nurse Joy that was a big fan of Ash, May, Drew, and the others. And, when you have your hats off, you were both big time competitors."

Joy winks, "Right. I knew you would remember!"

Chansey says, "Chansey!"

Silver wonders, "So, what are you doing here?"

Joy replies, "I'll explain later... but let's just say that Ash told us the way. We thought you could use some help. And we came just in time!"

Chansey nods, "Chansey!"

Jessie says, "Ha! You two are gonna stop us? Don't make me laugh!"

James adds, "Don't think we're gonna hold back just because you're a nurse!"

Joy calls, "How dare you three pick on these children like that? You're gonna pay! Chansey, Egg Bomb!"

Batthan calls, "Silver, Psycho Boost!"

Both Pokémon did their attacks, causing the three and their Pokémon to blast off without Shadow.

Jessie cries, "Nooo, we lost a great ally."

James frowns, "I'm sure gonna miss having Shadow around."

Meowth adds, "I always thought we were gonna be brothers. Now, the motto's never gonna be the same without him."

"Oh yeah, I guess it's back to the old motto."

Jessie says, "But, let's do the thing that will never change.

Team Rocket shouts, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star appeared with a ding!

Joy smiles, "I'm so glad we can help!"

Chansey says, "Chansey!"

Joy and Chansey puts their hats back on.

Joy notices, "Now then... oh no, is this Shadow?"

Zoey nods, "Yeah, he fainted after his memories returned."

Joy checks in on him.

"... He'll be fine! He's just sleeping it off!"

"Good!"

Batthan thumbs up, "Another job well done, thanks to us!"

Eirin thinks, "My princess, the love that Zoey feels for Shadow is making me think... about my Partner-for-life..."

Kaguya agrees, "Me too!"

"I know what I must do!"

"So do I, Eirin!"

* * *

Location: Pokémon Center (Inside)

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon Center.

Misty wonders, "Ash, I'm kind of worried for them. Do you think they got Shadow back?"

"I hope so."

Reimu hopes, "The Nurse Joy and Chansey better have gotten there in time!"

Marisa came inside the Pokémon Center quickly.

Marisa calls, "Hey guys, their back! And they brought someone that you will like to see!"

"It's about time!"

Location: Pokémon Center (Outside)

Everyone comes outside, as the Heroes return from their trip. Silver, who was carrying Shadow, lets him down gently in Zoey's Arms.

Sonic gasps, "Oh my goodness, it's Shadow!"

Tails exclaims, "Shadow's back!"

Knuckles hopes, "Let's see..."

Shadow wakes up, and the first person he sees is Zoey!

Zoey replies, "Shadow, you're awake!"

Shadow smiles faintly, "Zoey... my precious!"

Zoey hugs him tightly.

"Oh Shadow, don't ever leave my side again."

"I won't, promise!"

After a minute, Shadow slowly gets up and sees everyone.

Shadow says, "Silver, I missed you, old friend."

Silver smiles, "Shadow, good to have you back!"

Shadow and Silver hug!

"So, this is your partner, huh?"

"Yep! This is Batthan."

"Hey Batthan, thanks for helping me back there!"

Batthan nods, "No problem!"

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Nice to see you guys, again!"

Sonic smiles, "Right back at ya, Shadow."

"Misty, May, Dawn, looking as beautiful as ever."

Misty smiles, "Thanks for the complement, Shadow!"

"... Hey, aren't you the two who helped get my memory back?"

Kaguya nods, "That's right!"

"Thank you!"

Eirin says, "Anything for a friend of a friend."

Shadow says, "Everyone, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. You see, it wasn't of my choosing. Some evil force did this to me. I don't know what it was, but they did this. I will get them back someday."

Zoey adds, "Whatever it is, Shadow, we will do it together!"

Shadow nods!

Cynthia changes the topic, "Alright, now that that whole ordeal is out of the way, I like to tell you all something. Ash, I want to join you guys in your adventures!"

Ash makes a weird face, "Huh?"

I want to explore this region, after seeing the amazing wonders this region can offer. So, will you let me join you all?"

Blaze agrees "Sure, why not? The more the merrier I always say!"

Joy adds, "Well, since you put it that way, mind if me and Chansey join the party, too?"

Silver says, "Nurse Joy..."

"Hanging around with you guys will allow me to explore the world and see what I can do. And, you could also use a Nurse for your party."

Zoey joins in, "I want to join you guys, too!"

Dawn says, "Zoey, you as well?"

"Yep, since I know that Shadow wants to be his friends, again, I figured that I would want to hang around with you guys as well."

Batthan grins, "I would like that!"

Shadow agrees, "Me too!"

Reimu cheers, "Alright! We got new allies on our Team! This is awesome!

Silver suggests, "... Shadow, do you mind if we could form a Hero Bond?"

"A Hero Bond?"

"It's when two partners-for-life teams come together. We get to Share our partners and use each other's Hero Pokémon. It's also a way of bringing ourselves closer to each other."

"That's a great idea!"

"Batthan, Zoey, what do you think?"

Zoey smiles, "I... like it!"

Batthan looks at Dawn, who seems really sad.

Dawn sighs, "Batthan... I always thought that... we were meant to be together. But, I guess I was wrong. Besides, you and Zoey's Hero Pokémon are like brothers. You should do it."

"Are you sure?"

Dawn smiles, "Without a doubt!"

"Dawn, you are the greatest!"

Dawn blushes, "Batthan..."

They hold hands for a moment, then he let go of them. Dawn wanted him, but realized that he couldn't.

Knuckles cheers her up, "Hey, look on the bright side, you still have me."

Dawn smiles, "Knuckles..."

Eirin adds, "And now, you have me!"

Eirin stands in front of the two, smiling!

"Eirin?"

"I've been thinking for a long time. I think now is a good time as ever. I want to be your partner-for-life, too!"

Dawn happily sobs, "Eirin... I accept!"

Knuckles agrees, "Me too!"

The three hugged each other!

Eirin expresses, "I love you, guys!"

Dawn expresses, "We love you, too!"

Knuckles says, "This is a happy time for us."

Kaguya says, "Misty?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... I figured that you could use... somebody like me on your team! I may not be a Water type like Eirin, but I would be honored to be your partner-for-life!"

Misty smiles, "Of course you can! Is that fine with you guys?"

Sonic nods, "You bet!"

Reimu agrees, "I would like that!"

Blaze agrees as well "So would I!"

Ash also does, "Me too!"

Kaguya smiles, "Thank you so much!"

The six hug!

Misty replies, "So, we must do the Hero Bond ceremony for you to truly be one of us!"

"Sure thing!"

They join hands and close their eyes. A mystical circle appears!

Kaguya performs, "I want to be a part of this Hero Bond!"

The other 5 members also perform, "We accept!"

A strange energy appears and Kaguya's energy is shared with the others, and vice versa! The ceremony is complete!

Kaguya glees, "This is so awesome! I'm now a part of your Hero Bond!"

Reimu welcomes, "Welcome to our group, Kaguya!"

"Thank you, Reimu!"

Blaze suggests, "Hey, how about a name for our Bond?"

Ash says, "A name?"

"Something that we will know that we are the right Hero Bond."

Reimu suggests, "Ash's Love Bond!"

Misty agrees, "Sounds perfect to me!"

* * *

Batthan concludes, "So, have we all got it?"

Zoey nods "Yep!"

Silver nods, "Got it!"

Shadow replies, "Sure do!"

Batthan says, "Great! Remember, it has to be from the heart!"

A mystical circle appears.

Zoey suggests, "Before we start, I like for us to make a promise phrase."

Shadow says, "Promise phrase?"

"It proves that we will always be together, and if anything like this was to happen again, that we would use this to remember this moment and our lives!"

Silver asks, "Okay! So, what should be say?"

Zoey answers, "How about... The Power of Love!"

Batthan agrees, "Loving it!"

Silver nods, "I agree!

Shadow says, "It's perfect!"

Zoey says, "Okay. From now on, our promise phrase is 'The Power of Love'!"

The four repeat, "The Power of Love!"

Batthan suggests, "We should make a title for our Hero Bond!"

Silver replies, "Does Batthan's Love Bond work well?"

Batthan agrees, "Mmhmm!"

Zoey says, "Now then, onto the ceremony!"

Batthan's LB enchant, "We as Partners-for-life ask to come together to form a Hero Bond. WE WANT TO FORM A HERO BOND!"

Mystical energy appears, causing all of their energy to be shared with one another. The ceremony is complete!

Zoey says, "It's done!"

Silver cheers, "Awesome!"

Shadow says, "Yes!"

Batthan says, "Together, no one will ever break our bond up!"

Zoey shouts, "YEAH!"

Max frowns, "All of this is so awesome! ... I wish I have my own Hero Bond!"

Youmu cheers him, "Maybe someday, Max. But, you still have us."

Luigi agrees, "Partners until the end!"

Max smiles, "Yeah! Partners until the end!"

Dawn sighs.

May resuggests, "You know Dawn, that offer of you and me being partners is still up for grabs. What do you say?"

"Maybe later... I still need to think about mine!"

Sabrina says, "You know, all of this is making me want to be with my partner."

Salem replies, "Maybe someday, Sabrina! But, we have to keep hanging around with these guys until we do!"

"Yeah!"

Sakuya frowns, "You know Brock, all of this love is making me want to have somebody for us as well."

Brock grins, "Yeah, but for now, I have Sabrina, Nurse Joy, and Cynthia to occupy me."

Mario cheers, "And Chansey for me! This is awesome!"

Sakuya still frowns, "I wish a boy liked me!"

Joy says, "Well, it looks like things are gonna be lively from now on, wouldn't you agree?"

Cynthia nods, "I think so! So, you guys are gonna move out in a little while?"

Gary says, "Yeah, we can't all be together. That's going overboard!"

Paul adds, "Besides, we five will split up after this is all over."

Amy frowns, "Aww, I gonna miss us all being together."

Drew agrees, "Me too, it's gonna be more quiet after this is over."

Harley replies, "It's a shame... but oh well, that's life."

Solidad says, "Give our best to our rivals!"

Cynthia says, "We will!"

* * *

Dawn asks, "Hey Zoey..."

Zoey says, "Yeah?"

"Will you be participating in Pokémon Contests?"

"No, I won't."

"Why not?"

"All I wanted while being here is to have Shadow back in my arms. So, I will be cheering for you and May during your contests. And, if you need a training partner, you can always come to us."

Dawn smiles, "... Thanks, Zoey!"

New allies, old rivals, and the return of Shadow. It's been one heck of a adventure for our Heroes. And it will continue to get exciting as time goes on. Stay tuned, as the action packed and exciting romantic series continues!

* * *

**PDA777: And we're finally clear. Thank you everyone for watching our first ever Pokémon movie, Shadow's Big Rescue! That was amazing!**

**Batthan: Yep! I got a kick out of it myself. Now, I have Shadow as my partner. This is super awesome!**

**PDA777: Right! So, until next time, see ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	14. HS: The Heroes Spectacular Boom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world.**_

**PDA777: Welcome to the Holiday special of Heroes Destiny. Today, our celebration is on the awesome holiday of July 4th/Independence day for Americans. Now, with me and Batthan here...**

**Batthan: Hello Hello!**

**PDA777: We can get on to what to expect for this chapter. The Heroes take a break from the events that previous happen. They do that by celebrating the 4th of July. They get some help from unexpected faces.**

**Batthan: Alright, it's time to start!**

**PDA777: Enjoy the special!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**July 4th Special: The Heroes' Spectacular Boom**

Location: Batthan's House (Night)

After an exciting two days our Heroes have experienced, they decided to take a few days break from their travels, and will be resting in Fullerton Town.

At the night of Shadow's rescue, everyone is asleep at this point. Since Batthan now has a girlfriend and another Hero Pokémon, as they have created a Hero Bond, the four sleep together in peace. Shadow, who was originally a forced member of Team Rocket, had a very rough day, so he was actually sleeping since dusk arrived.

During the night, Batthan has a nightmare. He sees a strange and terrible darkness arising. He senses very bad vibes about this darkness, after a while, he woke up terrified.

Zoey and Silver sense Batthan's struggle and woke up as well.

Zoey asks, "Awww Sweetie, are you ok?"

Batthan sweats, "Not really, I just had a nightmare. I felt that there was this terrible darkness coming. It felt so real."

Silver comforts, "Hey don't worry, partner, it was just a dream. We all have our nightmares at some point in our lives."

Zoey smiles, "Aww, come closer so we can snuggle!"

Batthan smiles, "Okay..."

They get closer and he sleeps peacefully.

* * *

Location: Batthan's House (Day)

The next day, everyone but Shadow wakes up and is eating breakfast. Cynthia, Zoey, and Joy are astonished by the food that they are eating.

Zoey glees, "Oh my gosh, you guys still make such awesome food. ... I can't remember the last time I had one of your cookings."

Brock says, "Thanks! It's so much better when you have assistances!"

Mario agrees, "That's-a-right, we are great assistance, aren't we?"

Sakuya nods, "Yep, I was made to do this, cause I'm one of the best maids around."

Cynthia agrees, "Even as a Champion, I don't think I'v ever tasted good food like this in a very long time."

Joy replies, "Brock, you and your Heroes should get a medal for best cookers ever!"

Brock says, "You think so, Nurse Joy? Well, I never really thought of something like that!"

Reimu smiles, "Maybe someday, there will be this awesome cooking contest. If your team entered it, you will win for sure!

Sakuya smiles, "Aww Reimu, that's so kind of you!"

Tails notices, "By the way, where is Shadow?"

Zoey answers, "The poor thing is still sleeping! He's been sleeping non-stop since dusk yesterday."

Marisa asks, "And why is he still sleeping?"

Youmu answers, "Marisa, Shadow had a really big day, yesterday. He needs to rest."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Right, sorry..."

Misty asks, "So, what will be our plan for today?"

Batthan recalls, "Wait, I'm remembering something... Hold on, be right back!"

Batthan rushes over to his calendar, then rushes back to the kitchen.

Batthan calls, "Hey guys, today is the 4th of July!"

Reimu forgets, "Um...wha?"

"HELLOOO! Barbeques, parties, fireworks!"

"...Oh yeah, I remember now!"

Blaze cheers, "YES! We are gonna party all night!"

Eirin looks outside from a window.

Eirin points out, "Hey, the town is already starting to decorate!"

Knuckles says, "What are we waiting for? We should be decorating, too!"

Dawn says, "Knuckles, we are currently eating right now."

"Oh yeah, right!"

Kaguya replies, "As soon as we finish breakfast, I will make our plans for the party tonight."

Silver cheers, "Great!"

May asks, "But what about Shadow? He should party along with us!"

Zoey nods, "Yeah, I'll go see how he's doing."

Kaguya adds, "Here, bring his breakfast, too."

"Okay!"

Zoey goes up to the room where Shadow is sleeping. Sakuya follows, bringing the food. Smelling the food, he wakes up.

Shadow smiles, "What is that sweet aroma I'm smelling?"

Zoey giggles, "Looks like someone is hungry!"

"Thank you, Zoey!"

As Shadow eats, Zoey talks to him.

"So Shadow, how do you feel right now, besides hungry of course?"

"I feel refreshed; I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Does the sleepyhead want his Milk as well?"

"Yes, he does. Put it right there."

Sakuya asks, "... Hey Shadow, we were all worried about you yesterday. Silver has told stories about the past things that you and Silver did before you turned evil."

"Don't worry about me... Sakuya, right?"

"Yep!"

"Don't worry, during our Hero Bond ceremony, we made a promise phrase that will always bring us together."

(A Flashback on the Promise phrase came up)

"I'm sure you will be fine, but just in case, we always got your back!"

"Thanks!"

Shadow finishes eating and drinking, and Sakuya takes his plate and cup away. Shadow is satisfied from his meal.

Shadow smiles, "Ahhhh...so full. It feels great!"

Zoey adds, "It'll be greater once our 4th of July party kicks in."

"Party?"

"Yes, there is a party going on tonight, with Barbeques, Fireworks, and everything."

"Awesome!"

"Hey Shadow..."

"Yes?"

"Are you wondering where you are now?"

"Oh I know! This is the Platinum Rain Region, home of the Platinum Rainbow Island! During my forced evil times, I remember where I am exactly."

"That's good!"

"... Zoey?"

"Yes?"

"This place has Gyms and Contests, right?"

"That's right! That's the main reason why we are traveling here."

"When will our next contest be?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie... but, we will not be doing contests this time."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Because, since we're traveling with May and Dawn, they are sure to be a lot stronger then me, and the only real reason why I came here was to be with you again, Shadow. I'm not gonna do contests this time!"

"I understand!"

"Besides, we would be up against some new Pokémon of theirs. And, we would be at a disadvantage without knowing what kind of powers they have."

"Okay, then! Well, I guess we can still cheer for them."

* * *

Shadow and Zoey are on the move, and everyone is beginning the preparations for the decorations.

Batthan and Silver are putting up the American Flag on top of his house.

Batthan replies, "That should do it!"

Silver smiles, "The Flag is looking pretty good, don't you think?"

Eirin and Kaguya are setting up for all the fireworks.

Eirin wonders, "My princess, is this how they should be set up?"

Kaguya says, "That should do it. This is what Batthan instruction us to do!"

"Okay then? Who's gonna fire up these fireworks?"

"Blaze said she would do it!"

* * *

And all of the Heroes' Pokémon and Hero Pokémon are gathered for the plan!

Reimu announces, "Okay everyone, we should all be gathered here. Now, we need to make sure all the houses are nice and decorated, so we will split up into 4 teams to get this job done as quickly as possible. My team, Ash's Love Bond, will take care of the North Side of the town. Brock, Sabrina, Nurse Joy, and Cynthia's Team will do the South Side!"

Brock thought while being secretly excited, "_YES! Thank you so much, Reimu!"_

"Batthan's Love Bond will cover the West Side!"

Batthan nods, "You can count on us, Reimu!"

"I know I will, Batthan. So, that leaves May and Max's Team with the East Side."

Marisa salutes, "Roger, we will do the east side as you have ordered, Reimu-san!"

Reimu smiles, "That's the spirit, Marisa! Now everyone, MOVE OUT!"

All the Teams move out to their corresponding sides!

* * *

Ash's Love Bond is doing their thing in the North Side of the town.

Reimu issues, "Okay then, I will need Bayleef, Tododile, and Golduck to come with me to work over here. Let's go!"

Kaguya interrupts, "Now hold on a second, Reimu!"

Reimu stumbles to the ground and gets up, "What is it, Kaguya?"

"Don't you think we'll need more help then this?"

"Ehh?"

"We're working at the North Side of town, the biggest part of town. And not all of Misty's Pokémon can work because of lack of water."

Sonic assures, "Don't worry, Kaguya, you guys have the world's fastest hedgehog at your side!"

"Even so, this might be too much for us to handle without more..."

Reimu frowns, "Kaguya..."

Misty replies, "Hey guys, Kaguya's just looking after us. She makes a good point, you know."

"But, what can we do...?"

Blaze replies, "I know we can do the best we can. After all, me, Sonic, and Reimu can transform, can't we?"

Kaguya pouts, "I wish I can transform as this point!"

Reimu formulates, "That's it; I know exactly who can help us!"

Reimu transforms into her Super Form and summons her Youkai partner, Yukari!

Yukari stretches, "You need me, Reimu?"

"Yes, Yukari-sama!"

Ash remembers, "Ahhh, you must Yukari, the one who was summoned by Reimu during our fight."

Yukari nods, "That's right! I'm Yukari Yakumo. I live nearby where Reimu used to live. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Sonic says, "Right back at ya!"

"So, what's up Reimu?"

"I need you and your Shikigami to help with the decorations with this part of the town. You guys can join us when we're done."

Misty wonders, "Shikigami?"

Yukari smiles, "That's sounds like a lot of fun! Okay!"

Yukari summons her two Shikigami, Ran and Chen!

Ran bows, "You called for us, Lady Yukari?"

Yukari explains, "See, here's the deal… Reimu needs us to help with the decorations in this part of the town. We will help them, and in exchange, we get to have fun here for the night!"

Chen cheers, "Yes, I love parties!"

Misty wonders, "Before we start, can you tell me what a Shikigami is."

Yukari explains, "Shikigami are my Summoning spirits. They serve me and do whatever I ask them to do. Their rewards are as much power as me!"

"Are they like pets?"

"Sort of, except they are living beings like me, so they can do whatever they want in their free time!"

Ran continues, "Chen is actually my Shikigami! I tend to act like a mother for my little Chen."

Chen continues from there, "I serve for Ran and Yukari, sometimes! And I have fun doing it!"

Kaguya exclaims, "Wow, Yukari, you're so powerful that your Shikigami has a Shikigami!"

"Very rewarding for my sweet Ran!"

Reimu states, "But, since Chen is a Shikigami's Shikigami, doesn't that make Chen your Shikigami, too?"

"Technically, yes! But I don't use Chen as much as Ran, since Chen really belongs to Ran. But in retrospect, I do own Chen, since I gave Ran the power to summon her own Shikigami in the first place."

Ran sweatdrops, "Although Chen isn't exactly helpful for me all the time when I need her."

Chen counters, "Hey, I resent that. I'm very helpful!"

Ash becomes confused, "You guys are confusing me!"

Yukari understands, "It's alright, Ash. It can be easy to be confused by all this. Just know that Reimu can summon me at almost anytime, and I control Ran, who controls Chen which I can also control."

Ash understands, "Okay!"

Yukari commands, "Ran, Chen, we have work to do! Let's go!"

Ran & Chen say, "Yes, Lady Yukari!"

With that, the North Side team is going all out here.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the South Side, Brock's Team is pondering about their work...

Brock worries, "Hmm, we may not have enough Pokémon to work this side of town."

Mario agrees, "Yeah, Since Sabrina and Nurse Joy don't have that many Pokémon."

Sabrina points out, "Hey, I don't have any Pokémon at all!"

Salem asks, "Hey, what about me?"

"Salem, you're not a Pokémon!"

"Why not! I can kick butt, too!"

Sakuya suggests, "I have a suggestion; I can summon out my Youkai partner to help us."

Sabrina recalls, "But, doesn't that require you to be in your super form?"

"Not necessarily! We have been given a special thing we can do to summon out our Youkai partners. Can't really do this during battles because it takes a while, but outside of battle is fine. We just have to go into a meditation state, and concentrate our energy into our minds to summon our Youkai partner. Stand back!"

Sakuya goes into Meditation state. After about 1 minute, she gathers enough energy to summon Remilia Scarlet, a powerful Vampire Youkai, who like all vampire is weak to sunlight.

Remilia gets surprised and jumps, "WAHHHH! Sakuya, what is the meaning of this?"

Sakuya answers, "You knew about the deal, my lady... I get to summon you at almost anytime!"

"Well duh, I know that! But, you knew I was weak to sunlight!"

"That's why I said to always have your parasol during the daytime. You should have it along with your special weapon stored within, too."

"Oh yeah, I remembered using my parasol recently and forgot to store it back. HAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"Um... I'll be right back very quickly!"

Remilia disappears!

Sakuya sighs, "Come on, Remilia!"

Joy questions, "Is she really as strong as she's suppose to be?"

"Yeah, but she can childish as times! She's strong during the night and weak during the day without her parasol. It's a vampire's tradition..."

Mario asks, "So, who is she exactly?"

"She's Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil of Gensokyo. She one of the toughest Youkai out there, but from a playful look at her, she doesn't look it."

Remilia returns with her parasol!

Remilia smiles, "Okay, now I'm ready! Okay, so Sakuya, what do you need me for?"

"We need your help to decorate this part of town."

"Um... be right back again!"

Remilia disappears again and came back with Hong Meiling, the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and Patchouli Knowledge, the Elemental Master and a friend of hers.

Mario asks, "Okay, so who are these people?"

Hong introduces, "I am Hong Meiling, the Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and also master of the martial arts."

Patchouli also introduces, "I'm Patchouli Knowledge, the caretaker of the library in the Scarlet Devil Mansion and Remilia's close friend.

Hong replies, "Now then, what do you mean we have to help you with this?"

Remilia states, "Because, I said so! I'm your master, so you do as I say and help them!"

Patchouli asks, "Aren't you pushing it a little?"

Sakuya smirks, "What's the matter, China, afraid of a little labor work?"

Hong angers, "Of course I'm not, and my name is NOT CHINA, it's HONG!"

Sakuya laughs, "Okay, whatever you say..."

Brock offers, "Help us, and you will be rewarded by staying here and partying with us, with food, games, and fireworks!"

Hong smiles, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Patchouli bows, "Count me in, my magic will be very helpful!"

The South side is now officially working.

* * *

And here in the West Side, Batthan's Love Bond is on the move as well.

Batthan orders, "Alrighty, so here's what we're gonna do! My team will work on this side, while your team's gonna work that side. Okay, let's go!"

Zoey replies, "Batthan, I want to stay with you!"

"Zoey, I know that, but we have a responsibility to do. There are some things that we have to give up on for the moment in order to do more important things."

"So what, you're saying that I'm not important to you?"

"Zoey... I'm not saying that..."

Shadow steps in, "Can I say something here? Listen, Zoey, our love is a strong as it could ever be! There's no way Batthan would not love you or not think of you as importance. After all, we did form a Hero Bond."

Silver adds, "Which no amount of evil will ever break!"

"Zoey, remember, I'll be here with you. And we gotta do this thing. And... Batthan gave us an order to work over here, so we gotta help the people here!"

Zoey smiles, "Okay, that's fine!"

Batthan suggests, "Do you want my ShinyShock to go with you? Just so you'll have a little piece of me with you?"

"But, don't you need the help?"

"You have 2 less Pokémon then me, anyways, so this'll even things out. Not to mention a Pokémon that can only do stuff in the water."

"Thank you, Batthan. You're sweet!"

"Yeah, I know!"

And with that, they get to work!

* * *

And we finally come to May and Max's Team in the east side of town!

May is overlooking their team.

May says, "Hmm... Max, do you feel something is missing here?"

Max asks, "What are you talking about, May? Everyone is accounted for!"

"But I feel our numbers are a little...shorter then what I expected."

"But we have 4 Hero Pokémon with us, May. Isn't that good enough?"

"I don't know..."

Marisa suggests, "If you need it, we can call on some additional help?"

Youmu thinks, "You don't mean them, do you?"

"Yep!"

May asks, "Whose them?"

"Our Youkai partners!"

Max says, "You can summon your Youkai partners?"

Youmu answers, "Without the need of our Super forms!"

May replies, "Well then, do it! Bring them out here!"

Marisa says, "Okay! Just give us a minute."

Marisa and Youmu get into their meditation forms, and gather enough energy to summon Alice and Yuyuko!

Alice looks around, "Well... this is unusual!"

Yuyuko agrees, "I'll say. I was in the middle of my dinner preparations."

Youmu replies, "No need, Yuyuko-sama."

May asks, "So, who are your Youkai partners?"

Alice introduces, "I'm Alice Margatroid! I'm Marisa's neighbor in the Forest of Magic."

Marisa adds, "We're really close...most of the time."

Yuyuko introduces, "And I'm Yuyuko Saigyouji, Youmu works for me in the Hakugyokurou neitherworld."

Youmu smiles, "I'm really close to my mistress."

Yuyuko blushes, "Aww, that's so sweet, Youmu."

Max says, "Nice to meet you all."

Marisa replies, "Hey guys, we really need your help."

Alice asks, "On what, exactly?"

May explains, "We needed some extra assistance on decorations for the 4th of July blowout tonight on this side of the town. Your rewards are joining us for the food, games, and fireworks!"

Yuyuko smiles, "That's sounds heavenly!"

Alice accepts, "We'll do it! Let me get my dolls!"

"I need to get the spirits in order, first!"

Marisa declares, "This is gonna be an awesome night, tonight!"

And so, East Team is working, too!

* * *

Finally, all the decorations are complete, and the celebration can begin!

(Scenes are shown with everyone having a good time!)

All across town, people are making barbeques everywhere! Delicious foods are served everywhere. Many games are playable here. And the fireworks are nearly ready for a blowout.

Yes, it was happiness night for all of our Heroes. Everyone's gonna party 'til midnight. And guests are also partying along with them...

Before the final hour arrives, the guests speak for the moment.

Yukari glees, "I can't wait to see the fireworks display! It's gonna be so beautiful."

Ran asks, "Are you comfortable, Chen?"

Chen nods, "Yes I am, thank you!"

Remilia claps, "This is gonna be a fun hour!"

Hong smiles, "Seeing fireworks are gonna be inspirational for me."

Patchy says, "It's nice to see them on such a great time."

Alice says, "This is it, the hour is about to show up."

Yuyuko glees, "I'm so excited right now!"

It's the final hour of their celebration! The fireworks hour has arrived. Blaze is ready to light them at Eirin's mark.

Eirin marks, "... Alright Blaze, begin fireworks shooting."

"You got it!"

Blaze uses her fire powers to light up the fireworks, and they are seen lighting up the sky with pretty colors!

Everyone is relaxing, watching them go off quickly and beautifully!

Misty gleams, "Ash... it's so beautiful!"

Ash agrees "It sure is!"

Batthan explains, "Now this is awesome!"

Zoey sparkles her eyes, "It's so romantic..."

May pets Tails, "I think some of the fireworks are shaped like Pokémon."

Max points, "... look, that one's a Munchlax!"

Reimu says, "I think we might able to see ourselves up there, so keep a look out for us."

Marisa points, "Ohh... That one's a Star!"

Eirin explains, "There are 3 very special types of fireworks out there. You'll see it, two of them will appear for a full 15 seconds.

About 10 minutes later...

Kaguya points, "The first one is about to appear!"

Everyone sees the first Star Fireworks, Marisa Master Sparking!

Marisa's eyes sparkle, "WOW! That's so cool!"

Sonic grins, "Now that's a thing a beauty!"

20 Minutes later...

Kaguya points, "The second's one coming up!"

Fireworks of Super Sonic appearing!

Tails points, "Sonic, I see you up there... in your Super form!"

Sonic grins, "Sweetness! I am so awesome!"

Mario compliments, "That some hard working fireworks you girls have done."

Kaguya adds, "With the help of a genius at hand..."

Knuckles asks, "So, when's the last one gonna come up?"

"The very last fireworks... for a full 30 seconds!"

At the last minute of fireworks...

Joy sighs, "It's a shame that it's almost over..."

Blaze adds, "But, the finale it's coming up."

Kaguya shouts, "Okay, everyone, the last set of fireworks is about to shoot up, and you will all enjoy it!"

Seven different colors of Fireworks shoot up to the sky, and reveal Batthan, Zoey, Shadow, Silver, Ash, Misty, and Reimu in a group together, really brighten up the sky!

Everyone Wowed!

Batthan excites, "Awesome! Totally Awesome! I LOVE IT!"

Reimu jumps with excitement, "YAY! I can see myself up there with Ash and Misty!"

Eirin smiles, "Now, this is a finale!"

Ash exclaims, "Amazing! They sure outdid this one!"

Shadow smiles, "What a good way to end it, don't you think so, Silver?"

Silver agrees, "Definitely!"

The special comes to an end, as our Heroes take one last glance at the Super Fireworks before fading away.

* * *

**PDA777: And... we're done! So, did you enjoy it?**

**Batthan: Yes, I did!**

**PDA777: That's it for this special! See you guys on the next Heroes Destiny. Until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	15. Batthan and Salem: The Nutty Duo

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hey everyone. Welcome to the next episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny.**

**Batthan: PDA and Batthan are at your service.**

**PDA777: Today, Team Rocket once again strikes back and attempts to grab Pikachu. But, with an explosion at hand, it separates our group. **

**Batthan: Team Rocket eventually makes another machine that is quite troublesome. Are our Heroes doomed?**

**PDA777: Find out right now. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Hero Pokémon 3- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite

Pokémon 6- Lucario

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 13: Batthan and Salem: The Nutty Duo**

Location: Route 704

Our Heroes move on in their journey to the next city...but, what is their next destination?

Batthan smiles, "Well, that was a very exciting visit to my town, wouldn't you say?"

Silver agrees, "It sure was. So many things happened!"

Zoey smiles, "But the most important thing that happened is that I got my Shadow back!"

Shadow sweatdrops, "May something like that never happen again!"

Reimu agrees, "Ditto!"

Sabrina asks, "So, where are we going next?"

Marisa checks, "According to the Pokénav, next we must head to Westapolis City. There's a Gym there!"

Ash grins, "Alright, Badge #2, here we come!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikachu."

Cynthia smiles, "It's so nice to appreciate the simple pleasures in life."

Kaguya wonders, "I wonder when we will make it back to Gensokyo City..."

Eirin answers, "My Princess, as we mentioned earlier, Gensokyo is a long ways away from here."

Sonic says, "We need to focus on our current destination, Westapolis!"

Misty agrees, "Sonic's right, let's keep walking!"

* * *

Meanwhile, strangely close by...

James says, "Those twerps took our partner away from us. And he was really beginning to be one of us."

Jessie adds, "Defeating us is one thing. But taking one of our own is another."

Meowth replies, "Technically, Jess, Shadow was on their side first..."

Jessie yells, "I DON'T CARE! If those guys think they can get away with this, then their wrong!"

James points out, "It's not like Shadow wants to go back to us anyway. He has his memories back."

Jessie replans, "If that's the case... then let's get back to what our original plan was from the beginning, catching that Pikachu!"

James and Meowth agree "Yeah!"

Team Rocket gets on their machine and goes after the twerps.

* * *

As our Heroes continue traveling, they will soon be ambushed by Team Rocket... in fact, they do that right now. Team Rocket goes in to grab Pikachu, but Shadow's instincts went off and attacks with Shadow Ball to defend.

Ash says, "What?"

Batthan rolls his eyes, "Oh goody, its those idiots again!"

Team Rocket yells, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS?"

Zoey frowns, "You guys need to leave us alone. You already caused too much trouble from taking my Shadow away."

Jessie says, "We realize that taking Shadow back is no longer an option. But, we are still a team, and we will go back to our original plan and swipe that Pikachu!"

Reimu angers, "If I rated you three on the most persistent Team in the Galaxy from 1-100, I would give you guys a ONE MILLION!"

Marisa agrees, "Reimu's right, so stand down on your attacks, or else we will strike back!"

Jessie taunts, "HA, just try and hit us!"

James is shocked, "AHHHHH! Jess, what are you doing?"

Marisa declares, "Fine by me! Spell Card... MASTER SPARK!"

Marisa fires her huge colorful laser at Team Rocket's machine!

The explosion, however, cause our Heroes to separate.

James replies, "Did you forget about Marisa's Master Spark?"

Jessie sweatdrops, "Oops!"

Meowth says, "I think I'm starting to hate the Spark more than Pikachu's Thunderbolt!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Looks like we're blasting off agaaaaaain...! (Ding)

Batthan's Love Bond, Dawn, Knuckles, Eirin, Sabrina, Salem, and Joy were blasting off to the left, while everyone else was blasted off to the right.

* * *

Batthan gets separated from the others while left unconscious and the other Heroes are recovering from the explosion.

Zoey moans, "Uhhhh... Wow, that was a big explosion!"

Dawn agrees, "That's for sure."

Joy looks around, "It looks like we got separated from the others."

Knuckles declares, "We need to find everyone."

Zoey asks, "Hey Shadow, Silver, are you two okay?"

Shadow confirms, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Silver also confirms, "Me too!"

Sabrina picks up Salem!"

Sabrina worries, "Are you hurt, Salem?"

Salem answers, "No, of course not, I'm perfectly fine... okay, maybe a little hurt."

Eirin searches around, "Where's Batthan!"

Shadow remembers, "I know he was with us during that explosion!"

Zoey worries, "Oh no, he could be hurt! We need to find him."

Silver assures, "No need to worry... I can find him. My Psychic powers shall show me the way."

Silver uses his power to find Batthan. He spots him, and they go into the direction that Silver pointed out.

* * *

They find him, but not in the condition they liked him to be.

Dawn shouts, "AHHH, Batthan is knocked out!"

They rush over to see him. Joy examines him!

Zoey asks, "Nurse Joy, can't do you something about him?"

Joy shakes her head, "Not much. Don't forget that I'm only a Pokémon Nurse!"

Eirin volunteers, "I can help, though, I'm a Nurse."

Silver wonders, "Huh? You're a Nurse, Eirin?"

"Yes! I specialize in making medicine for humans and Pokémon. I'm also a Nurse, so I can heal injuries."

Eirin focuses her energy in doing a healing technique.

Eirin calls, "Hourai Light!"

Eirin uses her Hourai Light, closes her eyes, kneels down, holds Batthan's hands, and uses it to heal him in a constant use.

Eirin assures, "Relax, girls, I will take care of this. You rest and recover, while I fix him up in no time."

Zoey nods, "Okay!"

Our Heroes rest while Eirin heals Batthan.

Dawn wonders, "Do you think Batthan will be alright?"

Knuckles smiles, "Come on, this is Batthan we're talking about, he'll be up in no time."

"I hope so."

Zoey knows, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a fast healer."

Silver assures, "Batthan is a very tough guy. He can pull through."

Dawn says, "I wonder when the next Pokémon contest will be."

Knuckles replies, "I'm sure that with Eirin on our side, we'll win for sure!"

Zoey giggles, "You can't forget about May, Tails, and Marisa!"

Dawn wonders, "Marisa... I wonder if Eirin is a match for her..."

Sabrina suggests, "You should train and find out!"

Joy offers, "I can help you, if you like!"

Dawn smiles, "Thank you. But, let's find the others first beforehand."

Suddenly, they heard a large noise in the forest.

Shadow senses, "I can sense them... they're back!"

Zoey says, "But Batthan is still recovering!"

Knuckles pumps his fists, "We have to defend him!"

Dawn calls, "Eirin, Team Rocket's coming!"

Eirin stops using her Hourai Light.

Eirin replies, "But, I still need to recover Batthan; he's almost healed up."

Dawn says, "We have no choice but to defend him."

Sabrina calls, "Let's go, everyone!"

Eirin sweats, "WAIT! Someone needs to watch over him..."

Sabrina says, "Salem, since you can't battle, stay here and watch Batthan!"

Salem accepts, "It'll be my pleasure, Sabrini!"

Joy wonders, "Sabrini?"

* * *

They move out to try and stop Team Rocket. And Salem is watching over Batthan.

Salem says, "Aww man, I hope you hurry up and recover, man. The girls may need you..."

The Heroes see the Team Rocket Robot, which doesn't seem like anything out of the ordinary!

Silver frowns, "Darn, it's you guys again!"

Jessie says, "Well, well, look who we stumbled apon... the twerps, and they got separated from the others."

James declares, "This time we will win!"

_Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

_James- "It's speaking to me loud and clear!"_

_Jessie- "On the wind."_

_James- "Past the stars."_

_Meowth- "In your ears."_

_Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

_James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

_Jessie- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

_James- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth's the name!"_

_Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

_James- "Team Rocket..."_

_Meowth- "Will be in your face."_

_Wobbuffet- "Wooobbuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr.- "Mime Mime!"_

Jessie sweatdrops, "Aww man, it feels so empty without Shadow mottoing along with us..."

Dawn replies, "You guys can't beat us. Did you forget that we have Hero Pokémon on our side?"

James says, "That's why we were prepared."

Jessie adds, "For this robot is different from the other robots."

Meowth adds, "This robot is resistant to all types of attacks out there, including the types that only Hero Pokémon can do."

Dawn calls, "We'll just see about that! Knuckles, Super Fire Punch!"

Knuckles rushes, jumps, and Super Fire Punched their robot. But, the attacks repels back at him.

"It didn't work..."

Knuckles angers, "Darn!"

Jessie says, "See, we told you so!"

Zoey calls, "Shadow, get close and use Chaos Blast!"

Shadow warps near the machine and uses Chaos Blast! But, the explosion does nothing to their machine!

Team Rocket declares, "Sorry, Shadow old buddy, but that's no good!"

Shadow warps back!

Shadow curses, "Damn it!"

Zoey says, "How can this be?"

Sabrina casts, "Then, I'll rid of their machine with my magic! Power to the sparkly tear, make their Robot machine disappear!"

The magic surrounds their Robot, but fails to work!

Sabrina says, "What?"

Team Rocket laughs, "HAHAHAHA! Nice try!"

Meowth adds, "We also added Magic proof to ward off every single possibility!"

Eirin declares, "Let's see you try and stop my Spell Cards! God Sign: Genealogy of the Sky Born."

Her first spell Card failed!

Team Rocket taunts, "MISSED!"

"Resurrection: Game of Rising!"

Her 2nd Spell Card failed also!

"NO WAY, Hosey!"

"Grrrr... Mind of God: Omoikane's Brain!"

Her 3rd Spell Card is total fail...!

Team Rocket sticks their tongues out!

Eirin angers, "Damn... Curse of the Heavens: Apollo 13!"

Her 4th Spell Card didn't even come close to succeeding!

Team Rocket laughs, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I only have one last shot! Esoterica: Astronomical Entombing!

Not even her 5th Spell Card had a Chance!

Team Rocket replies, "We don't think so!"

"You're kidding me, Light too?"

Meowth answers, "That's right! Nothing you do will stop us!"

Zoey worries, "What do we do now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Batthan is still knocked out, while Salem attempts to wake him up.

Salem calls to him, "Come on man, you have to wake up! If you don't, the girls will be in serious trouble."

He waits for another minute, and still no signs of him moving.

Salem says to himself, "Okay Salem, you need to think of a plan to wake this guy up."

Salem gets out his magic book and tries to look up a plan.

"It's a good thing I have a little bit of magic stored up for emergency situations. Let's see, what can help me out here..."

He searches carefully through the book.

"... I GOT IT! His favorite food! Now, all I need to do is see what his favorite food is with this spell. Favoritis...Munchalaxy!"

Using strange magic, Salem gets all of his favorite food and drinks down in his memory.

"Okay, now I just need to zap one of these foods out. Zap me... a Steak!"

He zaps up a steak, and places it near Batthan. The smell of the delicious food wakes him up instantly!

Batthan grins, "Whoa! Do I smell Steak here?"

Salem smiles, "You ain't just whistling dixie, bud!

"So, you got this steak out, Salem?"

With magic, thank you very much. You were knocked out cold!"

"Ugh, now that you mentioned it, my head does hurt a little. I could use Blaze's healing magic right about now."

"I'm afraid not, my boy! We got separated by a lot of our friends. But, you need to hurry up, some of our friends, including my Sabrini, are fighting Team Rocket right now!"

"Team Rocket! Those clowns? They're too easy to take out!"

"If it was too easy this time, they would have come back by now. They could really use you right now."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get them!"

"Don't you want to eat your steak first?"

"My friends come before my meals!"

"Okay then, hope it doesn't get too cold when we come back. Follow me, and stay quiet so they don't see you."

* * *

They get up and see Team Rocket and the Heroes fighting against them out of sight and far enough away.

Batthan asks, "So, that's their latest machine?"

Salem says, "Yep! Our friends are having a tough time taking it down."

"We need to find that thing's weakness!"

"I'm on it; I'll look up weakness detection in the magic book."

Salem finds it and uses the last of his stored up magic to show Batthan the strengths and weaknesses.

Salem asks, "So, what's up with that thing?"

"It has many type resistants. It's even resistant to Light and Magic types."

"Oh no, Sabrina!"

"However, they didn't cover every type. They're 2 types they didn't cover, Normal and Rock types. And I know just the Pokémon to take care of them. Follow my lead, okay Salem?"

"I'm right behind you!"

* * *

Team Rocket laughs!

James says, "Looks like the Hero Pokémon have finally met their match!"

Eirin wishes, "I wish the Princess was here right now!"

Jessie replies, "You guys have just gotten your just desserts!"

Meowth notices, "... Hey, I just noticed, Batthan is not with them."

James thinks, "They must have gotten separated during that explosion."

Jessie grins, "All the more better. With him not around, we have the upper hand!"

All of a sudden, a Stone Edge attack hits the Robot, and their machine falls to the ground. They get up and they take some damage.

Batthan laughs, "You were saying about having the upper hand? HAHAHAHA!"

James yells, "Meowth, why didn't you tell us the Robot was weak to Rock types?"

Meowth sweatdrops, "Hehehe, I forgot to tell you about that. There wasn't enough space to add Rock resistance to it. But, look on the bright side!"

Jessie becomes pissed off, "What bright side?"

"At least they didn't use a Hyper Beam or something like that, because this Robot is also weak to Normal types!"

Jessie and James yell angrily, "MEOWTH, YOU IDIOT!"

They hit Meowth in the head which causes him to faint for a bit.

Zoey wonders, "Huh, who did that?"

The Heroes looks around and looks up to see that it was Batthan and Salem that rescued them. It was Batthan's Tyranitar that did the Stone Edge attack. He returns Tyranitar to his Pokéball.

Dawn calls, "It's Batthan!"

Silver grins, "Thank goodness he's okay!

Eirin smiles, "I'm so happy!

Sabrina cheers, "Salem! Way to go!"

Batthan and Salem slides down to get Team Rocket's attention.

Jessie angers, "Grrr, its Batthan, that Dirty Blondheaded Twerp!"

Meowth adds, "And that magic girl's cat of hers."

Batthan taunts, "Hey guys, over here!"

Salem also taunts, "You guys are such losers!"

Team Rocket gets angry!

They stick their tongues out at them and slap their behinds repeatedly to taunt them.

They get even angrier!

James shouts, "Hey, how dare you two mock the great Team Rocket like that?"

Batthan and Salem greatly taunts, "Team Rocket? More like Team Dope, Team Losers, Team Zero, and Team Numb-Skulls!"

Eirin adds, "Let's not forget Team Baka!"

Team Rocket asks, "Baka?"

"It means Idiots in Japanese!"

Zoey laughs, "HAHA, Baka!"

Team Rocket's anger reaches its boiling point. Their Robot started moving towards Batthan and Salem.

Team Rocket shout, "That's it, you're going down!"

Batthan and Salem run as Team Rocket is chasing them. The two lead them into a stone ledge. Their machine ends up get caught in the stone ledge. The two smirk!

Team Rocket shouts, "You won't be smirking once we grab you two."

As they attempt to grab them, Batthan uses Gravity Control to push them down progressfully. It came to the point where their machine fell down a hole.

Team Rocket screams and yells, "WE HATE THAT SMART ALECK DIRTY BLONDHEADED TWERP AND IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S FALLING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN!"

Their machine went boom when they fell down to the ground.

Zoey shouts, "BATTHAN!"

Zoey and the Heroes ran up to Batthan and Salem for a job well done! She hugs Batthan!"

Zoey says, "We're so glad you're okay! You've been knocked out for a long while!"

Batthan says, "I'm glad you all are okay as well. And you should really thank Salem. He used his stored-up magic to both wake me up and come up with a way to defeat that robot."

Sabrina picks Salem up!

Sabrina smiles, "You actually used that little magic and done something right! Salem, I love you and you are the greatest!"

Salem says, "A little magic can go a long way."

"You deserve a big reward. How does a Big Fish Dinner sound to you?"

"Sounds like HEAVEN to me!"

Eirin asks, "So, what was that robot's weakness anyways, Batthan?"

Batthan answers, "Well, we knew that he was resistant to MOST of the types, including Light and Magic. But, they didn't cover up Rock and Normal types!"

Joy frowns, "Normal? Darn, I wish I knew that sooner!"

Chansey nods, "Chansey!"

Silver replies, "The most important thing is that you are alright, Batthan!"

Shadow nods, "Yeah, we were worried about you."

Eirin says, "I used my Hourai Light to try and heal you up. I was almost done, but Team Rocket comes and ruins the fun."

Knuckles adds, "So, we went up ahead, and make sure you were alright while Salem watched over you."

Dawn says, "In the end, it looks like you ended up saving us!"

Zoey smiles, "You are the best boyfriend I ever had!"

Zoey gives him a kiss on the cheek!

Batthan blushes, "Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

Sabrina insists, "Okay, guys, let's go and find the others."

Everyone Else agree, "Alright!"

* * *

They start searching for the other Heroes that got separated from the explosion. After a few minutes, Ash's Pidgeot manages to find them.

Silver points, "Hey, it's Pidgeot!"

Dawn calls, "Ash and everyone must be close. Come on!"

They followed Pidgeot back to Heroes. Several minutes later, everyone was reunited at last.

* * *

Reimu summarizes, "Okay, so let me see if I got the whole story straight. Batthan was knocked out when we all got separated, and Team Rocket made this Robot that was immune to all types but Rock and Normal, and Salem was the Hero who figured out that weakness, and basically saved the day. Is that the whole story?"

Dawn nods, "Right on the mark, Reimu!"

Shadow scratches his head, "It was hard to believe that Team Rocket could come up with some sort of ingenious plan like that, that was almost perfect, without somebody like me tagging along them. Cause, I would have made sure that every single type was resistant."

Misty adds, "It's a good thing that those Knuckleheads are complete idiots."

Sakuya replies, "Well, the important thing was that you guys were alright."

Youmu learns, "I never knew Eirin had the power of healing magic like that!"

Eirin winks, "There's a lot of things you guys don't know about me."

Cynthia replies, "Wow, I don't think I ever experienced such an explosion like that in years."

Marisa says, "Well, I guess it's time for us to move on."

Batthan insists, "If you guys don't mind, let's just take a break for now, please!"

Zoey agrees, "Yeah!"

Ash nods, "Sure, we all had a tough day. Tomorrow, we shall continue on to Westapolis City!

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Sabrina says, "We're having a Big Fish dinner tonight, in celebration of Batthan and Salem's victory. You guys up for it?"

Brock says, "Just leave it to us!"

Mario adds, "We'll take care of it!"

Sakuya excites, "Oooh, it's been a long time since I made a Big Fish dinner!"

Batthan remembers, "Aww man, I just realized, I completely forgot about the steak. Be right back!"

Batthan zooms off at super speed.

Luigi asks, "Steak, what is he talking about?"

Salem answers, "I used some of my magic to find out about some of Batthan's favorite foods and zapped him a steak!"

Sabrina laughs, "Way to go, Salem!"

Silver chuckles, "Looks like Batthan would do anything to get the food that he loves!"

Everyone laughs!

Our Heroes have decided to rest for the rest of the day. Another great job was done by Batthan, and even with Salem, even not being a Pokémon, he has his strong points... everyone does. Soon, they will continue on to Westapolis City for Ash's next Gym Battle. Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: Okay, we are done! So, how was the episode?"**

**Batthan: It was excellent, and I loved it! Salem is totally super awesome!**

**PDA777: A good way to put it. Anywho, see you all next time.**

**Batthan: See ya later!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	16. BE2: The Dastardly Duo of Doom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone! Welcome to the 2nd Bonus Episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. In this one, Team Rocket is at their lost of their former partner, Shadow, and doesn't feel the same without him. **

**But, out of the blue, Bowser and Dr. Eggman, enemies of Mario and Sonic, were searching for partners so that their evils plans can go underway. **

**Realizing that their situations collide and that Eggman also knew about Shadow, a new team was made, making Team Rocket back in business. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Bonus Episode 2: The Dastardly Duo of Doom!**

After losing the battle to Batthan and Salem with the Giant Robot, Team Rocket was devastated on the lost of their partner, Shadow, and knowing that they can't do anything to bring them back, they started mourning in tears.

Jessie says, "It's not FAIR! Why is it that we always get the back luck?"

James adds, "We were doing... better when Shadow was with us."

Meowth adds, "It was the fact that having a Vile Pokémon to support us made us still have a better chance."

"Now that he's gone, there's no way we can win, even if we have 13 Pokémon with us."

"And worst of all, the motto will not be the same again!"

Jessie says, "I guess we will have to go back to the old motto."

James and Meowth sigh!

* * *

The trio are walking, feeling sad of their loss for Shadow, and not really caring about what happens at the moment.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Dr. Eggman are walking along, still searching for their evil partners to be with.

Bowser asks, "Eggman, how long has it been since we've been searching for partners?"

Eggman answers, "About 3 months now. I know this world is huge, but still... no one wants us."

"Maybe we're just haven't searched hard enough!"

"Regardless, we're at our limit of our search. We might as well give up and just start the evil on our own."

"Normally, we could easily do that. But, without partners in this world, we would be at a disadvantage."

"You're right, Bowser. But, who in the world would want us as their partners?"

As they were thinking about their situations, Team Rocket walks towards them; not thinking about where they're going. Both Teams...not colliding each other, but instead completely passing each other by. However, both Bowser and Eggman stop for a moment and just got an inspiration.

Bowser senses, "Did you feel what I just felt?"

Eggman adds, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking!"

They turn around and call out those that they just passed by.

Bowser calls, "HEY! YOU THREE!"

Team Rocket, still in a saddened mood, turned around.

Team Rocket replies, "What do you want?"

Eggman offers, "How would you love to have two awesome Pokémon on your team...assuming your evil?"

James answers, "Yeah, we're evil, but we're kind of in a not-so-good mood."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Jessie answers, "One of our dearest partners, Shadow, use to be in our team."

Meowth adds, "But those Heroes have someone convinced him back into the good side."

Eggman says, "Wow, that's terrible...wait a second... Did you say, Shadow?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you mean... Shadow the Hedgehog? A Black Hedgehog with Chaos Control powers."

"Yep, that's the one!"

"I know him! He's a freakin good guy back in my world."

Jessie confirms, "So, you know him from outside this world?"

"That's right!"

"So, that means you guys are Vile Pokémon?"

Bowser replies, "That's correct! We are the Dastardly duo of doom. I am Bowser, the King of the Koopas. And this is Eggman, an evil scientific genius."

Jessie recalls, "Um... did you ask us if you wanted to join us?"

"Yep! We are Vile Pokémon as you have correctly assumed. We have three goals. One is to find partners for us. Two is to start a worldwide conquest combined with all the villains of this world. And three, to destroy two certain enemies of ours. That would be Mario and Sonic!"

Meowth remember, "Mario and Sonic? We know those guys!"

Eggman asks, "You mean, you saw them before?"

"Yeah! We saw them lots of times. They are with the twerps."

"Twerps?"

Jessie apologizes, "Sorry! There are these guys, Ash and his friends, who always get in the way of our evil stuff. We are trying to catch his Pikachu, but we've always failed."

Bowser says, "Interesting! So, the people you guys are going after with also have Mario and Sonic there, too..."

Eggman offers, "I think it would excellent if we were to work together."

James asks, "So, what can you guys do?"

Eggman describes, "I'm an excellent genius. My IQ is very high. I'm also a great mecha-mechanic!"

Bowser also describes, "I control powerful armies of my troops. And, I'm pretty strong, too!"

Meowth smiles, "Brains and Brawn? That's the perfect combination that we need!"

James welcomes, "Welcome to the group! We'd love to have Pokémon like you on our side."

Bowser cheers, "Yes! One of our goals is finally meet."

Eggman adds, "And soon, another will be done as well!"

Jessie smiles, "We may have lost a partner, but we've gained two more in return!"

James grins, "Team Rocket is back and better then ever!"

Meowth says, "We will catch Pikachu now!"

Team Rocket and Bowser and Eggman laughs!

Looks like Team Rocket have managed to get two more partners on their side. But, things are about to be worse for us. Find out how on the next Mini-Episode.

* * *

**PDA777: Okay everyone, that's it for this Bonus Episode. The next one will be even more exciting. Until next time, see ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	17. BE3: The Playful Vampire

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello, All! Welcome to the 3rd Bonus Episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. In this one, Team Rocket has two new Vile Pokémon on their team. As luck couldn't be better, it sorta will be and sorta not. **

**A Touhou character comes along and wonders what is up with Team Rocket. When she finds out that they are bad guys, she was about to destroy! But, something Eggman says makes her otherwise want to join them. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Bonus Episode 3: The Playful Vampire**

A few days after Eggman and Bowser join Team Rocket, things started to get better for them as they made new plans for capturing Pikachu. Eggman just got finishing planning on their latest attack.

Eggman asks, "So then, what do think of my genius plan?"

Team Rocket's eyes glows with inspiration!

Jessie gleams, "That was such a brilliant plan you came up with!"

James also gleams, "That was so awesome that I don't think even we have could have thought of something like that!"

Meowth grins, "I give this plan 5 stars."

Eggman smiles, "I knew you see things my way."

Bowser walks, up to them after working on something.

Bowser calls, "Hey guys, I just finished the work on the Upgraded Meowth Balloon. Check it out!"

Everyone went up to it and they were astonished on how better it looks.

Bowser says, "Isn't it awesome? I made 3 major improvements to it in addition to looking cooler."

Bowser remade the Meowth Balloon. It now has a mask like thing similar to the one Bowser has. The whole color is no longer white, but now Red. The basket for carrying things with it is the same color, but about 1.5 times bigger then before.

Bowser explains, "I think that the upgrades will help us in the stealing process really well. First, the balloon's fire flight controller is powered up with up to 3 times the speed, without slowing down once, even with the additional weight that can be added. Second, since the Balloon itself can be easily busted, I fortified the balloon with some lightweight and very powerful armor, making it four times more powerful. Finally, I made an emergency 1 Minute Shield Generator inside the Fire flight controller. It's so powerful that all attacks are instantly repelled for one minute, but requires 1 day to charge. That's how powerful it is."

Jessie gleams, "Oh my gosh, you two have totally outdone yourselves."

Bowser disagrees, "Nah, we do these kinds of things and more back in our worlds."

Eggman adds, "We can make even better things than this, if we have the resources to do that is."

James jumps for joy, "You guys are the greatest!"

Meowth says, "This is gonna be the life. Now, if we can only find a way to get as much food as possible, this team will be perfect!"

Eggman suggests, "I might be able to find a way to transfer money from my world, but it's gonna take a long time for this to be done!"

Jessie insists, "Oh please, take as much time as you want!"

Meowth says, "Come on, let's go test this baby out!"

As the trio enter the balloon and flies off for a test run, Eggman and Bowser enters their own hovercrafts and flies off, too!

Jessie wonders, "Uhhh... aren't you two gonna come it with us?"

Bowser shakes his head, "Nah, that's not necessary. First of all, I wouldn't fit in there and it would take too much valuable space in there."

Eggman adds, "Secondly, we have our own flying machines so we can have our own space, we can separate as needed, and you guys will need that extra space anyways."

Team Rocket excites, "You guys think of everything!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Flandre Scarlet, a Touhou female who lives in Gensokyo City, is flying around minding her own business.

Flandre smiles, "Ahhh, it feels good to get away from the city for awhile now. It feels great to fly around in this sun without getting hurt, thanks to these sun pads Patchy gave me... Huh?"

She sees a flying balloon heading her away. She heads towards them as she asks them something.

Flandre asks, "Excuse me, but what are you guys up to?"

Meowth answers, "Umm, testing out our flying balloon."

"Okay... so, who are you guys?"

Jessie answers, "We are the infamous Team Rocket, the evilest of evil bad guys around!"

"Okay, that's nice... HEY, WAIT A MINUTE? BAD GUYS? YOU GUYS ARE BAD GUYS? ... GRRRRRR, I HATE BAD GUYS!

The trio gets surprised and becomes very afraid.

Eggman steps in and makes things right!

Eggman stops her, "Wait a minute, miss... I got something for you!"

Flandre shouts, "WHAT IT IS?"

Eggman gives her a Heart Necklace. Where and when he got that is a mystery!

Flandre gleams, "Oh my gosh, it's so pretty! Wow! It looks so great on me!"

Jessie asks, "Where did you obtain that?"

Eggman answers, "I actually made that. Uh, I know it sounds unusual considering I'm a bad guy, but that was for emergency situations."

James compliments, "You are such a genius!"

Flandre offers, "Well, since you gave me this beautiful thing, I will consider joining your team!"

Meowth says,, "You... want to be a member of Team Rocket?"

"Yes... If that's fine by you guys, I mean."

Bowser asks, "Who are you anyways?"

Flandre giggles, "Whoops, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Flandre Scarlet, a Touhou female living in Gensokyo City."

Meowth says, "Well, starting today, now a Vile Pokémon for our Team!"

"Great, I'll do whatever you guys want me to. I'm sure it will be fun!"

"Yes, it will be."

Jessie says, "And now, we have three Vile Pokémon instead of one!"

James adds, "This is an extremely happy time for us!"

Meowth declares, "Nothing will stop us from catching that pesky Pikachu!"

Team Rocket and the Vile Pokémon laugh!

Oh noes, Team Rocket is even meaner and nastier then ever. They have 3 Vile Pokémon now. Will our Heroes be able to handle this major new threat? Find out in the next exciting episode.

* * *

**PDA777: Okay everyone, that's a wrap. We're done with this Bonus episode. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, see ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	18. May and Manaphy: Together Forever

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Helloooooo... everyone! Welcome to next chapter of Pokémon Heroes Destiny.**

**Batthan: You all know who we are by now.**

**PDA777: So, time to get to it!**

**Batthan: Today, Manaphy from a long while back in the overworld, reunites with May. They play, and May wants Manaphy to come with us. But, it isn't really sure.**

**PDA777: Meanwhile, Batthan and Silver investigates something they sense.**

**Batthan: Here we go! Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Hero Pokémon 3- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- ?**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 14- May and Manaphy: Together Forever**

Location: Route 705/Lake of Reunion

Our Heroes continue onward to Westapolis City, for the next Gym battle. They are heading towards a lake which will make May very surprised.

Marisa points, "Hey, I think I see a lake ahead."

Silver wonders, "What kind of lake is that?"

Batthan remembers, "That would be... the Lake of Reunion."

May says, "The Lake of Reunion?"

"Yes, it is called the Lake of Reunion because its legends told that someday near that lake, you could reunite with a lost friend or lover. I remember that lake because I saw my friendly rival, Victor, once that day."

Zoey says, "Wow, that's so cool."

Misty suggests, "We should go to that lake and relax a bit. My Pokémon could use some relaxation."

Ash agrees, "Sounds great to me!"

Marisa cheers, "Woohoo! Break time!"

Our Heroes are all relaxing around the lake. The Pokémon are doing whatever, and our Heroes are sitting and chilling.

Cynthia gleams, "This lake is so beautiful. Now this is the reason why I came into this Region, to see such amazing sites."

Reimu compliments, "Cynthia, you know, your Pokémon look amazingly strong."

Ash repoints out, "Well, she is a Champion, you know."

Reimu names, "Spiritomb, Roserade, Togekiss, Lucario, Milotic, and Garchomp! Now that's a team worth raising!"

Luigi exclaims, "Raising Dragon types aren't easy!"

Mario agrees, "Yeah, cause Dragon types are one of the most powerful types of Pokémon out there. They're strong, pretty hard to raise, not many types can resist it, and they resist a lot of types. Only the best can raise such amazing Pokémon."

Cynthia says, "Why thank you, Mario!"

Brock blushes, "And to top it all off, it's being raised by such a beautiful and talented woman."

"Oh Brock, you're gonna make me blush!"

May remembers, "Oh yeah, doesn't Batthan have a Dragon type as well?"

Batthan answers, "Yes, my Dragonite, it really seems to like me a whole lot. Don't you, Scarlet?"

Scarlet snuggles, "Waa rooo!"

Marisa smiles, "Aww, that is so cute!"

Ash says, "Reminds me of my Bayleef."

Bayleef snuggles, "Bay Bay!"

Marisa blushes, "Awww, this cuteness is getting to be too much for me. This is making me want to have a cat..."

Sabrina jokingly offers, "Here, Marisa, you can have mine."

Salem shouts, "HEEEY!"

"I'm just kidding, you silly cat."

Batthan says, "You know, I'm so glad to have such an amazing Pokémon like you, ShinyShock!"

ShinyShock says, "Raichuuuu!"

Misty notices, "So much love today!"

Joy replies, "Chansey, I'm glad we are such great partners!"

"Chan sey!"

Ash says, "Pikachu, you always been there with me since the beginning of my journey! I love you!"

"Pi ka Chuuu!"

Blaze blushes, "I love you as well, Ash!"

"Right back at ya, Blaze!"

Reimu smiles, "Don't leave me, hangin!"

"Nah, I would never!"

Reimu giggles!

Misty replies, "Sonic, I never say this as much as I would like, but thanks for always being there with me!"

"I'll always be by your side, Misty!"

Kaguya hopes, "I hope to win your heart soon enough, Misty."

"You already have, Kaguya. You are a part of my family."

"I'm so happy for that!"

Brock says, "Mario, Sakuya, although I haven't been with you two for a long time yet, you've been a great part of my family. Thank you for being there with me, guys!"

Mario and Sakuya reply, "No problem, Brock!"

May says, "Tails, you will always be the cutest Hero Pokémon I will ever have!"

"And also the smartest!"

"Marisa, you keep Sparking for our contests, okay?"

Marisa states, "Always with the love in it, May!"

Max hugs, "Come here, you two! Luigi, Youmu, you guys are the best!"

Luigi smiles, "Thanks, Max!"

Youmu blushes, "I... love you, Max!"

Dawn kisses Knuckles in his cheek, "Knuckles, thank you for everything!"

"Dawn..."

"Eirin, we need to work on our combinations for the next contest!"

Eirin agrees, "I'll happy to be a service to you, Dawn!"

Batthan says, "Silver, since the beginning, I've seen a lot of new and great things around. And, thanks to you, I have an excellent girlfriend on my side!"

Silver replies, "I should be thanking you. You helped get my best friend, Shadow, back from the evil side. And I found a great partner along the way as well. Friends forever, partner!"

"Friends forever!"

Zoey smiles, "Shadow, you've been a worthy partner to me. I hope that you continue to always be with me!"

Shadow promises, "Zoey... no force will ever break us apart ever again!"

* * *

After about 30 minutes, our Heroes are still chilling. Until, something happens.

Sonic senses, "Hmm...something's wrong here."

Misty asks, "What is it, Sonic?"

"I sense something from the lake, and it's coming this way."

"Wonder what it could be."

Something jumps right out of the water and onto the land. Everyone's attention is grabbed to the Pokémon that appears right out of there. It is Manaphy!

Tails says, "Hey, that's a Manaphy!"

Max wonders, "But, what's a Manaphy doing here?"

Manaphy speaks, "May, May... Mama!"

Marisa says, "Did my ears deceive me, or did Manaphy just said your name, May?"

May questions, "Can it be?"

Ash remembers, "It is! May, that's the same Manaphy from a while back!"

Blaze recalls, "Hey, I remember that Manaphy! That was the same Manaphy that we returned to its home. It was a child back then. But now, it looks grown up!

May happily gasps, "MANAPHY!"

Manaphy says, "Mama!"

They hug with lots of love!

May sobs, "Manaphy, I missed you so much!"

Manaphy replies, "I missed you, too, May!"

Misty says, "Is Manaphy actually speaking human language?"

Sonic agrees, "Sure does sound like it!"

Tails says, "Manaphy, do you remember me?"

Manaphy remembers, "How could I forget you, Tails?"

Tails blushes!

Batthan exclaims, "I can't believe you guys actually met a Manaphy before!"

Ash says, "It was back during the Hoenn region; it's a long story."

May introduces, "Manaphy, I like you to meet Marisa, she's a part of my family."

Manaphy greets, "Hi ya, Marisa!"

Marisa greets back, "Hello, Manaphy! You're very cute!"

"Thank you, and so are you, Marisa!"

"I'm really starting to love this thing."

Cynthia replies, "It's so rare, to actually know a Manaphy! You guys are so lucky!"

Max asks, "Can I hold Manaphy, May?"

May nods, "Sure, Max! Here Manaphy, you remember Max, my little brother?"

Max holds Manaphy.

Manaphy greets, "Hi, Max. It's been a long time!"

Max blushes, "Hello, Manaphy. You're so warm!"

"You are warm, too!"

Batthan replies, "You guys are making me jealous! Having to meet such a legend, it really boggles me, but also makes me happy that I know you all."

Silver smirks, "Yeah... But what you didn't know was that Ash and his friends met and made friends with many legendary Pokémon."

Batthan shouts, "AHHH, Silver!"

Zoey laughs!

May introduces, "Manaphy, I like you to meet all of my friends and family. There's a lot of them, but you will get to know them all soon enough!"

Manaphy waves, "Hi everyone... I hope to be friends with all of you."

Marisa smiles, "Isn't Manaphy such a cutie?"

Misty agrees, "It's gotten me interested, especially since Manaphy is a Water type Pokémon.

May offers, "Manaphy, you want to play for old times sake?"

"Boy, would I?"

While Manaphy plays with pretty much everyone, Batthan has something else in mind. He and Silver discuss about it.

Batthan senses, "Hmm..."

Silver asks, "What is it, Batthan?"

"This route is mysterious for some odd reason."

"Odd, what do you mean by odd?"

"I feel... like there is something about this route that has changed, or something weird like that."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I wanna look around this route and see if I can find anything weird about it.

"Count me in!"

As Batthan and Silver were about to move out, Zoey comes in.

Zoey offers, "Hey you guys, Manaphy is playing a funny game called 'Heart Swapper'! Come on so we can play together!

Batthan shakes his head, "Sorry, sweetie, but we have to do something."

"Do what?"

"Explore this route. There's something about it that disturbs me, and I must find out what it is!"

"Okay, that's fine."

Silver says, "I'm going too; we'll be back a little later."

"Okay!"

And so, Batthan and Silver head out and start their exploration, hoping to find out what they sense.

* * *

After a while, Manaphy is excited for playing with everyone!

Manaphy exclaims, "Yay! It was fun playing with all of you!"

May smiles, "It's just so nice to see you again, Manaphy."

Marisa offers, "So Manaphy, wanna come along with us?"

Manaphy says, "What?"

Tails adds, "Well, since you're all grown up, we were thinking that you could join us in our journey, and together, we can accomplish many things!"

"... I don't know."

May asks, "What's wrong, Manaphy?"

"It's not like I don't wanna be with you guys, it's just... I'm not sure if I should do that or not."

"It is because you need to be by water often?"

"No, I'm very well capable of being out of the water all the time now that I'm grown up. But, I can't be sure about that or not."

Youmu formulates, "... I got an idea!"

Luigi asks, "What is it?"

"Max, how about you and Ralts battle against Manaphy and May. I'm sure that after the battle, Manaphy will come to a decision."

Marisa agrees, "That's a great idea, Youmu!"

Max asks, "What do you say Ralts... are you up for it?"

Ralts agrees, "Ralts Ralts!"

May asks, "What do you think Manaphy?"

Manaphy says, "A battle... sounds like it could be a lot of fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Batthan and Silver...

Batthan senses more, "Hhmmmm..."

Silver winks, "Is your 'Batman' senses tingling?"

"Yes it is! I believe it is coming from over here!"

They went over there and found an abandoned farm nearby.

"Whoa... this place is creepy!"

"Nah, it's just abandoned."

"So what is it that bothers you so much? This house?"

"No! Believe it or not, I sense... life in there!"

"Life? You mean people are still living there?"

"Not exactly. I can't tell who it is, but I have a feeling that they need our help. Come on!"

"Right behind you!"

Batthan and Silver enter the house and started searching around!

* * *

Meanwhile, back near the Lake of Reunion, our Heroes are getting ready to experience a battle with Max and Ralts vs. May and Manaphy!

Blaze asks, "You're battling against a Legendary Pokémon. Are you sure you want to do this, Max? Ralts hasn't even done an official battle, yet!"

Max replies, "Don't worry, I've done some training with Ralts. Youmu and Luigi helped. We'll be fine. Besides, you Hero Pokémon are a lot better, and thus are experienced with Legendary Pokémon."

Blaze sweatdrops, "But, not at first..."

Manaphy says, "Did you get all of my moves down, May?"

May remembers, "It's saved right in my noggin, Manaphy!"

Max says, "This is an interesting battle, May, cause I'm actually get to battle for the first time against my own sister."

"I was hoping it would be a Hero Pokémon battle, but this will do nicely. Good luck, Max!"

"You, too, May!"

Ash says, "I just love great battles these day. Just makes you pumped up, doesn't it Pikachu?"

Pikachu nods, "Pi ka chu!"

Dawn notices, "By the way, has anyone seen Batthan recently?"

Shadow also notices, "... Come to think of it, Silver's gone, too!"

Knuckles asks, "Where did they go?"

Zoey answers, "Batthan was suspicious about something in this route, saying something's not right, so he and Silver went off to investigate it. They'll be back a little later."

Mario cheers, "It's a shame, cause they're gonna miss a great battle, Woohoo!"

Tails asks, "Luigi, are you ready?"

Luigi nods, "Yes, let's do it!"

Tails and Luigi becomes the official judges, but are also announcers. They announce as they are sitting near a table with two mics in it.

Tails announces, "Goooooooood afternoon, folks! Welcome to an exciting episode of...

Tails and Luigi both say, "Battle Party!"

Tails announces, "Today, we will be announcing to you live all the action and excitement that goes on in the heated battles. I'm Tails, May's Partner-for-life!"

Luigi introduces, "And I'm Luigi, Max's partner-for-life!"

Eirin wonders, "Hey, princess, who's idea was it to have those two do something like that?"

Kaguya giggles, "That would be me!"

"WHAT! YOU! Why?"

"I thought it makes things more exciting. It's like back in the days with the Touhou Soccer season!"

"Oh yeah, that! Boy, do I have fond memories of that."

"But I'm sure you had fun, after all, you blew up a space station!"

"Hey, it wasn't on purpose. I was just showing off!"

Kaguya giggles, "Yeah, showing off with a bang!"

Eirin becomes annoyed, "Shut it, Princess!"

Battle Party Episode 1: The Sibling Battle with a Manaphy on top!

Tails announces, "For our first episode, Manaphy will battle against Ralts so it can decide whether or not it wants to join our party."

Luigi announces, "It shall be great fight, for sure, because... May and Max are battling each other for the first time."

"I wonder which of our partners will win... Only time will tell."

"Now, our battlers are in position, as they are ready to battle!

"This will be a 1 on 1 knockout battle with no time limit. Are both sides ready?

May and Max nod, "Ready!"

Luigi announces, "And, because it was Youmu's idea for this battle, Max's team will go first. Let the battle begin!"

Mario sighs, "We seriously need a Lakitu in our party to help us with the judging!"

Max calls, "Let's go, Ralts!"

Ralts says, "Ralts Ralts!"

May calls, "Let's do our best, Manaphy!"

Manaphy says, "Yeah!"

* * *

"Ralts, start with your Shadow Ball!"

Ralts charges up a ball of dark blob and attacks it with Manaphy!

"Dodge, and use Water Pulse!"

Manaphy dodges it and attacks with Ultrasonic waves! It hits Ralts! Ralts shakes it off.

"Alright Ralts, use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts created glowing leaves and aims it at Manaphy!

"Dodge it!"

Manaphy dodged it, or so it thought. The Leaves circled around and hit Manaphy from the back.

May gasps, "Manaphy!"

Tails commentates, "Wow, that was a good move! Using Magical Leaf was not only Super Effective, but it's one of those moves that won't miss 99 Percent of the time!"

Luigi commentates, "Way to go, Ralts!"

Max calls, "Alright, Ralts, let's hit them again! Use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts use Magical Leaf again.

May calls, "Now now, we aren't gonna fall for it twice! Manaphy, Protect!"

Manaphy protects itself with a magical shield surrounding it's whole body. The leaves fail to hit.

Luigi commentates, "Nice one! With Protect, they didn't take damage!"

May calls, "Now, use Bubblebeam!"

Manaphy blows bubbles in the shape of a beam with great force.

Max calls, "Confusion!"

Ralts uses Confusion to take control of the Bubblebeam and send it back to Manaphy!

Max follows up, "Alright! Now, use Hidden Power!"

Ralts gathers some energy and releases it towards Manaphy!

May calls, "Use Surf!"

Manaphy rides on a wave and the Hidden Power is washed away!

Manaphy cheers, "Yay, this is fun!"

Max calls, "Dodge it with Teleport!"

Using Teleport, Ralts warps away from the wave unharmed!

Tails commentates, "This is becoming a heated battle!"

Luigi commentates, "Yep! Ralts is putting up a great fight against Manaphy! I wonder who will win this battle."

* * *

And while the battle rages on, let's see how Batthan and Silver are doing with their investigation.

Silver spots, "Batthan, I found a strange book regarding this place."

Batthan asks, "You have? What does it say?"

"... Batthan, this is an old Egg farm!"

"An Egg farm?"

"Yeah! Apparently, they used to raise Pokémon Eggs here, but now they moved to a new spot in the Platinum Rain Region."

"So that's it!"

"But Batthan, I still wonder what drove you to be here!"

"Beats me. Wait... I sense something!"

"Where?"

"... Over here!"

Batthan found 2 Pokémon Eggs under a table.

Silver says, "What? Pokémon Eggs?"

"Oh no, they must of forgot about these two."

"What should we do?"

"Why don't we keep them?"

"Keep them?"

"Yeah, we can't just leave them here!"

"Hmm... very well. I suppose the others would want to find out about these."

And so Batthan and Silver came out of the house, holding the Pokémon Eggs as they head back to our Heroes!

* * *

And back to the battle, which is about to get really exciting!

Luigi commentates, "An unbelievable close call to Ralts, who just barely managed to dodge a Tail Glowed Ice Beam!"

Tails commentates, "This is getting better and better! Let's see what their next move is going to be."

Max thought, "_I must find a way to defeat those two once and for all, but how? ... I got it! But I need to be powered first!_ Ralts, use Calm Mind!"

Ralts controls his mind and raises his Special Attack and Special Defense!

May calls, "Don't think a Calm Mind will help you win this battle, Max. Use Surf!"

Manaphy rides on another monstrous wave to Ralts.

"Now Ralts, Psychic!"

Ralts stops Manaphy in its ride with Psychic and lifts it out of it. Without a controller, the wave just declines.

Max calls, "Go Ralts!"

Ralts uses Psychic to force Manaphy to hit the ground hard!

Manaphy is done for!

Tails commentates, "Unbelievable! Manaphy is done with this battle! Looks like Ralts wins and the victory goes to Max! Congrats, you two!"

Luigi commentates, "I know that May and Manaphy put up such a great battle. Both teams did excellent!"

Tails commentates, "And thus, ends our first episode of 'Battle Party!"

Luigi commentates, "But, you better be sure they will be lots more to come. See ya next time!"

Ralts goes up to hug Max!

Max smiles, "Ralts, you were just awesome. Nice battle!"

Ralts says, "Ralts!"

May smiles, "Manaphy, I'm soo proud of you!"

Manaphy says, "Oh, May, it was such a great battle, I loved it!

Misty compliments, "Great job, you two. That was soo intense!"

Reimu adds, "I liked it a lot! I can't believe you actually won, Max!"

Max says, "Well, I did my best, and all the training sure paid off."

Sonic wonders, "So, what's Manaphy gonna do?"

May sets Manaphy down, "Oh yeah! So Manaphy, what's your decision. Do you want to come with us, or not?"

Manaphy frowns, "Huh... well, I'm still not entirely sure."

Marisa convinces, "If you come along with us, they will be tons of great battles like that."

Sakuya adds, "You get to make some new friends."

Sabrina adds, "You get to have lots of yummy food!"

Tails concludes, "And best of all, you get to be with May, and the rest of your family?"

Manaphy says, "Family?"

May nods, "Yes, Manaphy, we are all your family... if you let us be, that is!"

Manaphy thinks about it, "..."

Everyone is waiting for an answer!

Manaphy replies, "... Okay, I will come with you, May!"

May jumps for joy, "YAY!"

Youmu smiles, "I knew my idea would influence it!"

"Welcome to the team, Manaphy!"

Max smiles, "Alright, Manaphy!"

Luigi cheers, "Yay!"

Marisa cheers, "Yes!"

May remembers, "Oh... but this means, that I have to give up another one of my Pokémon to Max."

Just as things are just about to be bad, Batthan and Silver comes back from their trip.

Zoey calls, "Batthan, Silver!"

Reimu says, "You two came back!"

Batthan nods, "Yeah, we're back, sorry about that!"

Shadow replies, "You guys, you missed such an amazing battle!"

Silver says, "What battle?"

And the Heroes explain everything to them!

Batthan phrases, "Oh, I see, so it was a battle to see if Manaphy could be a part of the team, and it was Youmu's idea!"

Salem says, "That's right, Batthani, it was exquisite!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Batthani?"

Cynthia notices, "Hey, what are those things you two are holding."

"Oh, these are Pokémon Eggs we found!"

Reimu asks, "So, what happened?"

And Batthan and Silver explained everything to the Heroes!

Mario exclaims, "Unbelievable! Talk about sad..."

Silver agrees, "Yeah, so we figured we take them."

Sakuya wonders, "But, what will you do with them?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "I can't take care of them, my party is full. Plus, I'm not too skeptical when it comes to raising eggs!"

Silver wonders, "So, who will you give them to?"

Batthan formulates, "... I GOT IT! Dawn, Max, how about the two of you have these eggs?"

Dawn says, "To us... really?"

"Yep, I'm sure that you will do an excellent job with raising these eggs!"

"I... never got a chance to raise an egg before!"

Max agrees, "Me neither!"

"But, I'm sure this will be awesome!"

"Yeah!"

Dawn and Max declare, "Alright, we got Pokémon Eggs!"

Eirin and Youmu cheer, "Yeah!"

May worries, "But hold on, what do we do with Manaphy?"

Max's Pokénav rang!

Max answers, "Hello... oh, hi Professor Sapele!"

Brock infatuates, "Professor Sapele is on the phone? Can I speak with her?"

Max shoves Brock away, "Not a chance, Brock! Now, why did you call us, Professor Sapele? ... WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS? ... Is this even possible? ... Something like this has never happened before! It starts today? That's excellent! ... Yeah, I'll tell the others. ... Okay, bye!"

Youmu wonders, "What's with the commotion, Max!"

Max exclaims, "Guess what? One of the biggest rules in all of Pokémon History have been officially changed, and it's starts today!"

Ash wonders, "What is it, Max!"

"It's that... All Pokémon Trainers can now hold up to 7 Pokémon excluding Hero Pokémon!"

Everyone shouts, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"It's major news! This is spreading all across the entire Platinum Rain Region!

Reimu is shocked, "All trainers can now hold up... to... 7 Pokémon?"

Marisa glees, "That's both Shocking and great news, because now you can keep Manaphy in your party!"

May happily gasps, "That is great news! Welcome to the team, Manaphy!"

Manaphy glees, "Yay, I get to be with May!"

Ash replies, "This changes everything... now all battles can be as high as 7 on 7 Pokémon battles."

Misty exclaims, "Looks like this will make things more exciting, now!"

Blaze agrees, "Yep, especially since May is the first out of all of us to reach the 7 Pokémon limit!"

Dawn proclaims, "Alright, everyone! This new change means new excitement and new things will surely happen!"

Batthan says, "I should go back to my hometown, now, and get my seventh party member. Be back in about 15 minutes!"

And Batthan zips off at mega speed using his hover boots!

Ash says, "Well, Pikachu, looks like we may have a new party member, soon!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikachu!"

Cynthia says, "This means I can bring back an old friend of mine, won't it be happy once it's back on the team!

Joy sweatdrops, "I'm kind of embarrassed right now, cause I only have one Pokémon!"

Sabrina replies, "Join the club, we have zero."

Reimu exclaims, "This should be interesting!"

A lot of things have happened! Dawn and Max received a Pokémon Egg, May got her Manaphy to join the party, and the rule of the limit number of Pokémon trainers can carry now is upped to seven. Things sure are getting exciting. What will happen next? Stay tuned?

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket are up in the sky with 3 strange Pokémon flying nearby them!

Jessie listens, "Did you hear the news? All Pokémon trainers can now carry up to 7 Pokémon now!"

James exclaims! "Wow, I never thought something like that would happen!"

Meowth says, "This means new members will soon be a part of Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket laugh, "Those twerps will so go down! Hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**PDA777: And we're back. So, was it great? Was is shocking? Was is just plain weird?**

**Batthan: Yes, Yes, and sort of! Wow... 7 Pokémon... Never thought I would see the day.**

**PDA777: Indeed. Alright, everyone, that's it for now. Until next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	19. Familiar Rivals Roam the Land

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello guys... Welcome back to another episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny! **

**Batthan: PDA and Batthan are our names, story presenting are our games!**

**PDA777: And now, for today's intro. Team Rocket's back, this time, for revenge. They have not one, not two, but three Vile Pokémon to 'overreplace' Shadow! All of them are here to cause trouble.**

**Batthan: ... It's time to go now!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- ?

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- ?

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Egg

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Egg

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Hero Pokémon 3- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser**

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman**

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 15: Familiar Rivals Roam the Land**

Location: Route 706

Our wonderful Heroes are still heading to Westapolis City, so that Ash can go for his 2nd Gym Battle. But, they'll have to get past a very big obstacle, first.

We see our Heroes walking on the road, and Batthan is listening to some music in his MP3. His Raichu is also lying on top of his head.

Batthan admits, "Wow, Dawn, you were right... having Raichu on my head does make it more appealing and more secure."

ShinyShock says, "Rai Rai!"

Dawn winks, "See, told ya. It is one bad thing I can think of for having Prinplup evolved."

May remembers, "That is one thing I am concerned about, Dawn. Why did you decide to evolve Prinplup, and how did he accept it?"

"It happened while me, Knuckles, and my Pokémon were still back at home after our big adventure."

(Flashback started)

Dawn retales, "It was back at home, one day. Knuckles was relaxing. And I was watching TV. Suddenly, I was thinking about my decision about not have Piplup evolving. I spoke to Knuckles about it, even though he was sleeping."

_Dawn poked Knuckles, "Knuckles... Hey, Knuckles..." She says loudly, "Knuckles!"_

_Knuckles woke up shocked, "Oh, Dawn... what is it? Did something happen?"_

_Dawn sat near him, "No, nothing happened. It's just... I've been thinking about the time me and Piplup chose not to have him evolve. I know that's what Piplup wanted, but..."_

_"Are you having second thoughts?"_

_"See, the thing is, there are some Pokémon that just isn't made to evolve, or not wanting to evolve for special purposes, such as Ash and Pikachu. I know Piplup doesn't really want to change, and we've gone so far and done so much together, but... having an Empoleon is really cool, right?"_

_"Yeah, that would be nice, I would love to see your Piplup become an Empoleon and kick some butt. But you have to respect Piplup's honor. Now, if it was me, and this doesn't really happen considering I'm a Hero Pokémon, and I had a choice, I would go for evolution. Because one, change can be good, and two, being stronger is awesome!"_

_"Yeah, I can see what you mean. Most Pokémon would want to evolve... the last time Piplup didn't want to evolve, he used Bind to prevent that."_

_"Does he still have that move?"_

_I think he does, but it's a move that's rarely used, and not necessary because of the Everstone that Piplup is currently holding."_

_Hmmm... so, what do you want to do?"_

_"I don't know... but, I need to talk to Piplup about this. Will you help me with this?"_

_"Of course I will, Dawn!"_

Dawn retails, "We headed outside where Piplup and the rest of my Pokémon are also relaxing. It was tough, but I had to do it to see if he would agree with this."

_Dawn asked, "Piplup, can I talk to you?"_

_Piplup said, "Piplup?"_

_"It's about the time that you didn't want to evolve..."_

_"Piplup Pip?"_

_Well, I was thinking... did you ever think about evolving after your decision not to a long while back?"_

_"Pip... Piplup Piplup!"_

_Knuckles translated, "He said only a few times!"_

_Dawn continued, "Listen, Piplup, I was just thinking... I know that you are proud of not evolving just to show that you didn't need the extra strength and that it will keep our memories fresh about our past together. But, sometimes we to change... for the better."_

_Piplup denied, "Pip...Piplup Piplup Pipluuup, Pip Piplup Pip Piiiiplup!"_

_Knuckles translated, "He said that are you thinking that I should evolve? What about my feelings? Doesn't my opinion matter?"_

_Dawn answered, "Of course I know that you matter. You matter to me just as much as I do with Knuckles!"_

_Knuckles explained, "Hey buddy, listen... evolving won't be that bad. Sure, you'll look different, and you'll feel different. But, it's all part of growing up! You'll be so much stronger, and you'll be faster, too. You'll still have all your moves, and best of all, you get to learn awesome moves that you couldn't learn still being a Piplup, like Metal Claw!"_

_Piplup said, "Pip lup..."_

_"Just think, if you become an Empoleon one day, you will look a lot cooler. You'll still have all your friends, they will all still like you, you would have a cool looking armor on you, and your strength and speed will rise greatly. Not to mention gaining a Steel type, which has it's bad points, but for the most part, just awesome. So far, you guys would be unique, because you would be the only Pokémon, all the Empoleon, who would be a Water/Steel type. And that's something special."_

_Piplup said, "Piplup... Piplup Piplup Piplup. Piplup, Piplup Pip..."_

_Knuckles translated, "He said that it would awesome being such a special Pokémon like Empoleon, but he still isn't sure about evolving."_

_Dawn said, "Piplup, don't worry, if you are afraid that we may lose our precious memories, then don't worry about it, because that will never happen." She smiles and picks up Piplup, "It doesn't matter if you evolve or not, you will always be the same Pokémon that I've come to know and love."_

_Knuckles added, "Nothing beats love!"_

_Piplup said, "Piplup... PIPLUP... Piplup piplup piplup, pip pip piplup!_

_Knuckles translated, "Whoa! He says he's gonna do it, he's gonna evolve, all for you, Dawn, because he knows now that our memories can never be forgotten."_

_Dawn gleamed, "Oh Piplup, this is great!"_

_Piplup said, "Piplup!"_

"Piplup removed the everstone he was holding, and didn't bind to stop it this time. So now, Piplup started glowing, he gotten bigger, and finally, he became a Prinplup!"

_Prinplup said, "Prinplup!"_

_Dawn exclaimed, "Oh WOW! He's now a Prinplup!"_

_Knuckles cheered, "Alright!"_

(Flashback Ends)

Dawn concludes, "And that's how Piplup became a Prinplup!"

Blaze says, "Wow, such an awesome story! I just hope you or Prinplup didn't regret that decision."

"I'm fine, and so is Prinplup. Like I said, he accepted it and did it all for me. Besides, it will be awesome once Prinplup evolves into Empoleon!"

Eirin agrees, "I'm sure it will."

Ash recently recalls, "You know, I'm still am shocked about this whole... seven Pokémon rule! I mean, I never thought they would change that."

Reimu agrees, "Yeah, me neither. I can only imagine the chaos that would happen if that would be implied into the overworld.

Most of the Heroes thought of that for a moment and shook in fear for a few seconds.

Mario thinks, "Well, I predict it will be a very, VERY long time before the effect kicks in. After all, the Platinum Rain Region is known for its advance technologies far advanced from the overworld.

Luigi thinks, "What's next, Triple battles?"

Reimu jumps, "Oh no... don't even get me started on Triple battles, that's just madness right now."

Sonic grins, "Actually Triple Battles sound awesome! ... Will that seriously ever happen?"

Misty answers, "It's a mystery... I do wonder what other cool things we will see being here!"

Dawn chills, "Ahhh, life is soo awesome! I can't wait until my egg hatches!"

Max agrees, "Me too! I'm sure that they will be great Pokémon."

May says, "Do you need some help with that, Max?"

"No thanks, sis. I'll take care of it myself."

"Oooookay!" She whispers to Tails, "He'll probably be begging for my help soon enough!"

Tails chuckles!

Batthan thinks, "You know Ash, it's kind of funny. You got your Pikachu when you were ten, and I got my Pikachu when I was ten. Yours didn't evolve, while mine did. Mine is shiny! And, they are both holding on to us on top of our heads."

Ash chuckles, "You're right, the resemblance is sooo cool!"

Marisa suggests, "Hey Ash, we're getting close to Westapolis City, so you guys may want to get some training action done."

"Yeah, I haven't done that much training recently."

Sabrina stretches, "I suppose we can take a break... getting there is gonna take a while!"

Salem senses, "Hmm..."

"What is it, Salem?"

"I don't know if it's just me, but... do you feel something ominous blowing?"

"Ominous? Nooo, but I have a feeling that you might be right, since you are a black cat."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

It means that Team Rocket is lurking nearby, and their 3 Vile Pokémon are with them; Dr. Eggman, Bowser, and Flandre.

Dr. Eggman says, "Well, I never thought I would see that Blue hedgehog and his friends here!"

Bowser angers, "Mario... when I get my hands on him, I will crush him and his little brother!"

Flandre points, "I recognize those girls, especially Sakuya! I hope we get to play with them soon!"

Jessie says, "With our awesome new Vile Pokémon here, we will surely take the twerps down!"

James notices, "Wow, there are so many of them. They've really added to their collection fast!"

Meowth agrees, "Yeah, there are some new additions to their team. But with our team, we will succeed!"

Dr. Eggman asks, "So, you want us to take them down and catch... who?"

Jessie answers, "Their Pikachu! The little yellow mouse that's on that boy's head!

Flandre looks, "I see two of them!"

Meowth recalls, "Come to think it, that Dirty Blondheaded twerp has a Raichu as well!

Dr. Eggman examines, "Hmm, and it appears to be a shiny Pokémon, too?"

Rocket Trio say, "Shiny Pokémon?"

James says, "If we grab both of those mice and give them to the boss, we will be rich!"

Jessie adds, "As rich as we can possibly be!"

Meowth cheers, "Weehee!"

Vile Trio cheers, "Yeah!"

Wobbuffet appears, "Woooobbuffet!"

* * *

Our Heroes are taking a short break, as Ash trains for his next Gym battle. Batthan helps him trains and also shows off his newly added seventh Pokémon he gotten previously, Skuntank.

Ash says, "Thanks for helping me train, Batthan!"

Batthan brings out, "Sure! No problem, Ash. Skuntank, Showtime!

Skuntank is brought out of his Pokéball.

Ash calls, "Alright, Pikachu, let's go!"

Pikachu says, "Pika, Pika!"

Misty smiles, "Ahhh, the joys of battling."

Sonic stretches and lays down, "Feels so nice to relax on this beautiful day."

* * *

Tails asks, "Hey Sonic, have you ever wondered what happened to you-know-who?"

"I know what?"

"You know, the Doctor..."

"Oh yeah, him. Well, it doesn't really matter too much, Tails. When we came to this world, we were devoted to do our jobs here."

Cynthia blinks, "What are you talking about, Sonic?

Sonic sits up, "Oh yeah, that's right. Misty, you never knew how we came to this world, have you?"

Misty thinks, "Come to think of it, I've always wondered about that..."

May adds, "It is kind of strange for the Hero Pokémon to just pop into this world recently.

Dawn adds, "Yeah, it's very sudden somewhat! Where did all of you come from?"

Marisa starts, "Well, it's very incoherent, but we were all once just normal residents back in our worlds."

Mario continues, "Until one day, many of us Heroes heard about the Pokémon world, an exciting world where it is a lot more peaceful, big, and exotic, full of wonderful creatures.

Reimu continues, "Most of us Heroes were tired of the old 'save the world from the same villain for the most part all the time' stuff."

Blaze adds, "And other Heroes, like the Touhou Heroines, were tired of being in the same part of the world all the time without being able to go extremely far."

Tails continues, "So, we decided to enter into the Pokémon world. Now, I'm sure you're wondering how we decided on Hero Pokémon?"

Cynthia wonders, "Yes, that would be a question to ponder..."

Eirin says, "Well, as we are all the good guys in our worlds, we wanted to protect the world we were at as well."

Kaguya adds, "And since there were so many of us, it would work out very well."

Sonic continues, "We scattered ourselves across the entire world, many of us from many worlds. Now, we could just become normal humans and blend in with the rest of the world, but why do that? We have special powers after all!"

Mario continues, "The best of us decided to become Hero Pokémon, where actual living beings become so powerful, they then 'Can' exceed the power of legendaries."

Luigi continues, "We have to follow many of the rules and setups of Pokémon, like Attacks, abilities, and all that stuff."

Marisa adds, "However, we decided on newer and better rules that would change the Pokémon world forever."

Sakuya explains, "For one, the partners-for-life, which we will explain in a bit. The 6 Pokémon carry limit rule, which is now 7, doesn't apply to us; Having more than one Hero Pokémon at the same party, which really didn't apply until later on; the fact that we can actually talk human…. All these things we made up so we can be as unique as possible."

Youmu adds, "Though our numbers start small, they do grow bigger."

Mario continues, "From my world, to Sonic's world, to the Touhou world, any world has the possibility of being here."

Sonic continues, "You will recall Samus, who is actually from her own world of the Metroid series."

Shadow continues, "The many possibilities of Hero Pokémon can come endlessly."

Ash and Batthan, who were interested in the story as well, stopped their training currently to join in on the conversation. Everyone was interested in this.

Batthan replies, "Interesting!"

Ash asks "So, what's up with the Vile Pokémon coming here?"

Sonic continues, "It actually happened quite recently. All the villains pretty much either took over the world without much intervention, or they were pissed because they couldn't do revenge with us."

Mario continues, "So, they decided to come to this world as well, but as Vile Pokémon."

Reimu continues, "Vile Pokémon followed the same Hero Pokémon laws for the most part, except for the fact that they are evil, they look for partners-for-life that are also bad, and they wish to destroy us Hero Pokémon."

Blaze continues, "When we found out they came to this world, we were so angry and pissed to the max. Because, one of our actual purposes of us coming here is to get away from those villains. But of course... they are too stubborn and they don't want to stay in their worlds for some odd reason."

Kaguya continues, "Even if that was the case, we still combined our powers to try and stop those Vile Pokémon, as well as the evil that goes on in this world."

Eirin adds, "And that purpose is another good reason to find our partners-for-life as quickly as possible, so we would have someone to help."

Misty recalls, "I remember, Sonic, that you told me about the partners-for-life thing years ago."

May agrees, "Same with Tails for me!"

Dawn agrees, "Same with Knuckles for me!"

Joy wonders, "Why did you all decide to form the Partners-for-life thing? How did Hero Bonds came to be? And, why did you needed our help with this system?"

Sonic smiles, "All very good questions, Nurse Joy."

Reimu explains, "First of all, Partners-for-life means when a Hero Pokémon creates a bond with a human."

Marisa continues, "It's a complex system that brings us together with humans, and not everyone will have this kind of luxury."

Mario continues, "When we came to this world, we wanted to find some way to get close to the humans, so not only would we get on the humans' good side, but also to show that we can protect this world.

Luigi continues, "Most of you guys know how we come together, and some of you don't."

Knuckles continues, "The first step in forming this thing is finding our partners. Now, the problem is finding a human. Each of us has a select few candidates in the world that would be the most qualified for our needs."

Tails continues, "To make this easier, we were given a general area where our possible partner might be... which is normally region specific."

Eirin continues, "Another problem is that, who knows how long it will take to find our partners. It could take years."

Kaguya adds, "Which is why we have ways of surviving until then."

Blaze continues, "Even if we don't find our partners, we still become friendly. But, it doesn't always work out. Some of us get desperate, and we may actually give up in finding our partners. For instance, Ash, you found me crying, because I never found someone at that time. I searched for 4 months without any leads."

Silver adds, "Yet another problem with this is that we tend to be separated from our friends, and thus, we may get lonely. Which is why we are to find our partners."

Misty gasps, "That's terrible."

Shadow continues, "If we were lucky, we could be with someone from our own world. Me and Silver were together when we came to this world. We found Ash sometime in the Hoenn region, and just happened to stumble on Tails and Blaze. Sonic was not with us, though."

Silver adds, "While I was just happened to be with some of my friends, Shadow was desperate to find his partner when we were nearing the Sinnoh region. Along the way, he found Zoey, but at the time, he never knew. It wasn't until the Wallace Cup contest that he finally figured out it was her."

Youmu states, "Crazy stories like that are possible when it comes to finding our partners."

Knuckles continues, "This basically leads to the second step, when we find a potential candidate, it was best if we were to hang around them for a while. I decided to stay with you for a while, Dawn, because I felt something was weird and I didn't know what it was. It's a good thing I did!"

Dawn smiles, "I'll never forget that day."

Sonic continues, "The third step was if we actually found our partner. When that happens, a sort of pain is felt in our hearts. At first, we don't know what caused it, until we realize that this person would be our partner-for-life!

Tails adds, "This is called an Inspirational Feeling!"

Reimu continues, "The final step is hoping that you humans would accept our offer as being our partner-for-life! I can't imagine anyone saying no to that."

Sakuya adds, "So far, we haven't heard a single person saying no to our offer."

Youmu adds, "And it was our duty as your Partners-for-life to serve, protect, and love you all as normal Pokémon would do."

Marisa continues, "Each of us have a Hero Ball always with us, in case it was absolutely needed, such as for contests, but we prefer to always be outside the Hero Balls, which is what most humans would do."

Mario continues, "The only thing we ask in return is to take care of us, and to help us with any evil problems nearby. It isn't much to ask from us. In exchange, we will be with you for the rest of your lives."

Reimu adds, "Hence the name, Partners-for-life!"

Max wonders, "But, don't you guys age, too?"

Luigi nods, "Yes we do, but the atmosphere of this world has slowed our growing process by a lot. So, we can live longer than most humans can."

Silver sighs, "But, like any living being, there comes a time in which we will not live anymore."

Reimu blushes, "The next generation is what will pass us on to your children, and so will ours."

Blaze continues, "In any case, a bond between a Human and Hero Pokémon is special, and can take on pretty much anything if they try hard enough.

Batthan says, "Well, that explains a whole lot."

Misty asks, "Okay, so how does the whole Hero Bond stuff came to be?"

Sonic says, "Hero Bonds... that's another recent thing that's developed."

Tails explains, "I'm an expert in this! Hero Bonds are when two Partners-for-life teams come together, basically. It's not marriage; it's just a way of bringing us all closer together. After performing the ceremony, you become Shared Partners-for-life! This allows you to use your human partner's Hero Pokémon whenever you want and vice versa. And, you can always add new Hero Pokémon to the team."

Brock asks, "I have a question, Tails! Is it possible that you could add more than 2 humans to the Hero Bond?"

"Hmm... never thought someone will pull this up. Yes, you can, but it's different. It's no longer called a Hero Bond; it would be called a Hero Party. When more than 2 Humans come together with their Hero Pokémon, they can form thins. Same rules apply, at that you can Share all of the Hero Pokémon at the party, and you can add new members. This happens a lot less often then Hero Bonds for various reasons. Also, you didn't know this, but, even if one of the humans doesn't have a partner, as long as at least 3 Hero Pokémon are present, it can be done."

Ash asks, "I have a question as well! Is it possible to break a Hero Bond/Hero Party?"

"Yes it is, in a Hero Bond, if the team no longer wants to be a team for some reason, they can. They have to perform another ceremony to do this. And in a Hero Party, members can leave the party, and take their Hero Pokémon with them. If two members remain in a Hero Party, then their title changes to a Hero Bond. If you are in a Hero Bond, and add a human to the team, your Bond changes to a Hero Party.

* * *

Reimu concludes, "So now, all of you know everything about where we came from and stuff like that."

May says, "Wow... words can't describe all of that!"

Kaguya apologizes, "Sorry if that was way too much information at once, but you can always ask again anytime."

Salem says, "An amusing story. Now then, shall we get back to relaxing?"

Blaze agrees, "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

Ash replies, "Back to training, Batthan?"

Batthan nods, "Sure thing, Ash!"

Our Heroes were getting back to what they were doing! Meanwhile, Team Rocket is ready to strike!

Dr. Eggman exclaims, "Alright, let's get ready to attack them!"

James asks, "You guys remembered the motto?"

Flandre says, "All in our heads, James!"

Jessie says, "Good, then let's attack them!"

Bowser declares, "All set to kick some butt!"

* * *

Ash and Batthan have finished their training for right now!

Ash says, "Okay, that's enough for now. Batthan, your Skuntank is awesome!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, Ash! Skuntank is proven to be a good partner. I remember when he was only a little Skunky. Ohh, the good times."

Suddenly, a large pile of smokescreens rained down all over our Heroes.

Blaze wonders, "What the heck is this?"

Luigi replies, "Hey, I can't see anything!"

May coughs, "I can't breathe in this!"

Tails sweats, "Oh no, May!"

Marisa replies, "Damn, this sure is annoying, ze!"

Team Rocket uses the Eggman grab-o-fire to grab Pikachu!

Pikachu shouts, "PIKA!"

Ash coughs, "Pikachu!"

Sonic moves, "Alright, this smoke is outta here! Sonic Tornado!"

Sonic whips up a tornado to clear the smoke. When everything was clear, he stopped spinning, and found out what happened!

Sonic exclaims, "AHHH, it's Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket laughs!

Jessie replies, "That's right twerps, we're back!"

James adds, "And this time, we've brought some friends along with us."

Meowth says, "Take a look for yourselves."

Bowser laughs, "Mwahahaha! Guess who, Mario?"

Mario Bros exclaims, "BOWSER!?"

Dr. Eggman laughs, "Hello there, Sonic! Remember me? Mwahahahahah!"

Sonic Heroes exclaims, "DR. EGGMAN?"

Flandre waves, "Hi everyone, wanna play with me?"

Touhou Heroines exclaims, "FLANDRE SCARLET?!"

Batthan wonders, "What on earth are those guys?"

James replies, "We're glad you asked, twerp!"

Meowth explains, "You see, these three are our new Vile Pokémon, three times the replacement for Shadow! Hahahaha!"

All Hero Pokémon shout, "VILE POKEMON?"

Team Rocket declare, "This time, twerps, you guys don't stand a chance. Especially, since we have your Pikachu!"

Mario sweatdrops, "I never thought this would ever happen..."

Sonic sweatdrops, "The greatest villains of our worlds... are with Team Rocket."

Reimu adds, "And what the hell is Flandre doing with Team Rocket, too?"

Team Rocket says, "Presenting our new and improved motto!"

_Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

_James- "It's speaking to me like loud and clear."_

_Dr. Eggman and Bowser- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

_Jessie- "On the wind."_

_James- "Past the stars."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "In your ears."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "That's who we are."_

_Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

_James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

_Eggman and Bowser- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Eggman, Bowser, and Flandre- "The Viles..."_

_Meowth- "And Meowth are the names!"_

_Jessie- "Putting do-gooders in their place..._

_James- "Team Rocket..."_

_Meowth- "Will be in your face."_

_Flandre- "That's right."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "We're out of sight!"_

_Wobbuffet- "Wooobbuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr.- "Mime Mime!"_

Batthan admits, "You know, as bad as you guys are, that was a pretty impressive motto!"

Jessie smiles, "Did you hear that, the twerp said our motto was impressive!"

James adds, "I knew those hours of practice would pay off!"

Flandre glees, "I enjoyed it very much!"

Batthan smirks, "But, you guys are still losers!"

Team Rocket angers, "What did you say, you dirty blondheaded twerp?"

"You heard me right." He becomes serious, "Now, give back Ash's Pikachu or else!"

Meowth denies, "No way on your life!"

Eggman declares, "You guys will have to catch us, first!"

The Balloon had rockets in it and used it to fly away!"

Team Rocket and Vile Pokémon escapes, "Catch ya later, twerps!"

Reimu angers, "Oh no, they're not getting away that easily!"

Reimu transforms into her Super form and dashes off to chase Team Rocket!

Ash calls, "Reimu!"

Eirin blinks, ... "Did I just see that right? ... Did Reimu just transformed into her Super form?"

Silver nods, "You looked right! She transformed when she was fighting in the first gym back in Directamo City!"

Kaguya gleams, "Wow! Reimu is always getting stronger!"

Marisa grins, "Now there goes an awesome friend right there!"

Reimu caught up with them!

Meowth spots, "One different colored looking Shrine Maiden is chasing us!"

Flandre wonders, "Reimu looks a little different than normal... I wonder why..."

Dr. Eggman initiates, "Regardless, she won't catch up for long! Go, Turbo mode!"

Eggman ups the speed of the rockets into full power, and leaves Reimu in the dust.

Reimu coughs, "Damn!"

The smoke clears!

Reimu says, "I need some help!"

Reimu summons her Youkai partner, Yukari!

Yukari yawns, "I hope this is a good one, Reimu. I was sleeping!"

"Sorry, Yukari-sama. But, Team Rocket got away with my partner-for-life's Pikachu. And, they have 3 new Vile Pokémon with them. Including Flandre!"

Yukari becomes shocked, "What the hell! ... FLANDRE? Oh boy, this is bad! Don't worry, I'll bring them back in no time!

Yukari goes into a gap and warps right into Team Rocket's tracks. They stop the machine to encounter someone!

Jessie asks, "Hey, who are you suppose to be?"

Yukari introduces, "The name's Yukari Yakumo!"

Flandre recalls, "Hey, aren't you the border Youkai I've heard about?"

Meowth asks, "You know her?"

"Yep, she's the famous border Youkai, who can cross from one area to the next in an instant. And she's incredibly powerful!"

James sweatdrops, "Yikes!"

Yukari smiles wickedly, "You six are not going anywhere but back to where you started."

Yukari creates a gap that took everyone away.

Yukari warps back to Reimu to give her the news!

Yukari replies, "Reimu, I managed to snag Team Rocket. I'm bringing them back to your friends.

Reimu cheers, "Excellent!"

In no time, Super Reimu and Yukari are back with the Heroes, along with Team Rocket and their destroyed balloon.

Jessie moans, "Ouch, what just happened?"

Eggman literals, "We've been spirited away by that Youkai!"

Bowser curses, "Dangit!"

Ash says, "Hey, you guys, you came back!"

Reimu smiles, "Of course, what did you expect, Ash?"

Yukari offers, "Want me to stay and fight with you?"

"Actually, yes, I was gonna say you can go back, we can handle these guys by ourselves. But, I have no idea how powerful those two, Eggman and Bowser, are. And, we all know about Flandre!"

Sakuya sighs, "That's for sure!"

Team Rocket and the Viles get up, and Pikachu is still captured!

Jessie replies, "I'm not entirely sure what just happened... but, you aren't getting Pikachu back!"

James adds, "So, why don't you guys get out there and show them your strength?"

Eggman nods, "It would be our pleasure!"

Bowser declares, "Leave it to us!"

Flandre adds, "It's time to play!"

Mario says, "We must stop them at all costs. Brock, let's go!"

"Right!"

Sonic says, "Misty, let's teach them a lesson!"

"Okay!"

Reimu explains, "Ash, Flandre is an extremely dangerous vampire known to cause destruction. You must help me in stopping them."

"I'm on it"

Yukari adds, "I'll assist you as needed!"

* * *

Mario vs. Bowser battle! Battle Start!

Bowser says, "Mario, I've came back from our world, so I can make sure you are gone forever!"

Mario says, "It's not gonna happen, Bowser!"

"Prepare to die! Go Flame Breath!"

Bowser blows out tons of Flame from his mouth.

Brock calls, "Dodge and use your Fireball!"

Mario dodges it and hurls a Fireball at Bowser. It hits!

"Behold, my Mega Pound Ground!"

Bowser jumps high in the air and does a Mega Pound Ground.

"Super Jump Punch!"

Mario jumps and puts his fist high and gathers power in it. He hits Bowser in his butt and causes Bowser's attack to fail. He launches Bowser out and into the ground.

Bowser gets up and gets steamed!

"Now, how about a taste of my Dragonbreath!"

Bowser breathes out electrical like stuff out of his mouth.

"Use the Mario Tornado!"

Mario spins in place, and sucks in the Dragonbreath. He surrounds himself with the Dragonbreath to create the Dragon Tornado. He approaches Bowser and hits him with increased power. The final hit launches Bowser in the air and he faints!

Mario vs. Bowser battle is over!

* * *

The next battle is Sonic vs. Dr. Eggman. Battle begin!

Dr. Eggman says, "Sonic, while you always seen me use some sort of machine to take you on personally, this time, I will give you the punishment directly. Behold, my Shiny Robotic armor!"

He puts on his new armor, with gives him a Steel-plated Robotic armor that gives him a variety a new attacks and better protection.

Sonic sarcasms, "Ohhh, I'm soooo scared! I don't think I can ever beat that thing!"

"Silence! You will fear my power, hedgehog. Prepare to die!"

"Alright, he we go!"

"Now, let's start out with a Flamethrower!"

Eggman launches a Flamethrower from one of his arms like a cannon.

Misty calls, "Dodge, and use Hydro Sphere!"

Sonic dodges the attacks and shoots out a Sphere of Water from his hands. Eggman dodges as well.

"How about a taste of my Machine Guns?"

Eggman pulls out machine guns from his Robotic Arms and fires them.

"Roll into a ball and spin in place." Sonic rolls in place to deflect the attacks. "Now, use your Hydro Pump!"

He shoots out a large burst of water from his mouth. It hits Eggman!

"Ouch! Grrr, you won't win this, hedgehog! Take this, my Blinding Light!"

A Flash of light came out of Eggman, which made Sonic blind for a little while.

Sonic shouts, "AHHH, I can't see, the light is too bright!"

Misty calls, "Sonic!"

Kaguya exclaims, "Whoa, didn't see that one coming!"

Eggman calls, "Now, eat this; Dark Punch!"

Eggman rushes in with his fist in pure black power, and hits Sonic.

Sonic curses, "Damn!"

Misty worries, "Sonic, are you alright?"

"I wish I was... I still can't open my eyes because that light was too strong."

"_There's gotta be something that I can do, but what? Hmm..."_

Eggman laughs, "HAHAHAHA, it's nice that my new armor is working very well."

Jessie compliments, "Now that's some spiffy armor you got there, Doc!"

James compliments, "Suits you really well!"

Eggman appreciates, "Thanks, guys! Now, let's wrap this up!"

Misty thought, "_That's it, even if Sonic can't see, he can still attack._ Sonic, get ready!"

Sonic nods, "O-okay, I'll do my best."

Eggman declares, "HA, you can't do a thing, hedgehog!"

Misty says, "Wanna bet?"

"What! You must be bluffing? HA, let's see you dodge this! GOOO Steel Charge!"

Eggman rushes in with his body turning pure steel!

Misty calls, "Sonic, use your Sonic Tornado! And make it a good one!"

Sonic says, "Okay!"

Sonic spins around and creates a tornado. Eggman gets pulled into it, and gets launched high in the air. His Steel body turned back to normal.

Eggman shouts, "GAAAAAAAA!"

Misty calls, "Now, Sonic, Homing Attack!"

Even not being able to see, Sonic manages to attack Eggman with his Homing Attack. Eggman faints.

Eggman moans, "Gaaa, ohhhh man!"

Sonic was able to see again!

Sonic smiles, "Ahh, much better. I can see again!"

Sonic vs. Eggman battle is over!

* * *

The last battle of the three is Super Reimu (and Yukari) VS. Flandre! Battle Start!

Super Reimu asks, "Flandre, why on earth would you join these guys? You are not evil!"

"Well, I was looking for someone to play with. I got tired and stumbled apon Team Rocket. They seemed really nice and they liked to play with me. They also like to cause Mass Destruction, which I like to do as well. So, I decided to join their group. And it's been a blast ever since."

Super Reimu is disappoint, "Boy, wouldn't Remilia love to hear this story!"

Yukari replies, "You do realize that by joining up with the bad guys, things will result in failing for you guys..."

Flandre says, "I don't care, I just want to have fun and play with new people. And these guys look like lots of fun. Besides, I get to play with you guys, too." Flandre gets serious, "Prepare to be destroyed, Reimu!"

Super Reimu says, "Bring it on, Flandre!"

Yukari is on standby, "I'll be there to back you up, Reimu!"

Ash wonders, "So, do I have to control Yukari, too?"

"No Ash, I'm technically Reimu's summon, so I battle on my own until I fall."

Ash nods, "Okay!"

Flandre calls, "Now, let's start the battle off with Colorful shots!"

Flandre shoots her basic danmaku towards Reimu!

Ash calls, "Dodge, and use Hakurei Amulet!"

Reimu shoots a big Homing Amulet that hits Flandre!

"This party's just started! Here's my Starbow Break!"

Flandre shoots, and shoots differently colored pointy shots. It hits Reimu.

"Okay, Reimu, use your Ying-Yang Orb Toss!"

Reimu surrounds herself with 3 Ying-Yang balls, and they launch and bounce towards Flandre.

"HA! This is nothing. I'll destroy them with my Flame Sword."

Flandre brings out her sword and powers it up with fire to slash all 3 of the Orbs away.

"She's good!"

Super Reimu says, "She's more than good, Ash!

Yukari calls, "My turn to attack, I will use my Illusional Rift!"

Yukari disappears into a border, then comes out behind Flandre and does a surprise attack! Yukari returns to her original position!

Flandre says, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Super Reimu smiles, "All's fair in love and war, Flandre!"

"Well then, if that's the case, it's time to step it up with spell cards!"

"Hmph, get ready, Ash!"

Flandre declares, "Spell Card: Lävatein!"

Flandre makes her Flame sword change into a huge pure flaming sword. She rushes in and tends to swoop at them.

Yukari calls, "Reimu, into the border!"

Yukari creates a border for Reimu so she can dodge the Lävatein strike.

Flandre looks around, "Huh, where did she go?"

Ash wonders, "Yeah, where is she?"

Yukari explains, "That was my Gap Escape, Ash. I've allowed her to teleport to another part of the battlefield, and she's up there!"

Super Reimu is flying, coming out of the gap.

Flandre detects her, "There you are, Reimu!"

Flandre flies in and attempts to swoop at her again.

Ash calls, "Use Dimensional Rift!"

Super Reimu teleports to dodge the attack, then reappears to kick Flandre into the ground.

Flandre slowly gets up!

Flandre moans, "Ohh, all of this teleporting nonsense is making me dizzy!"

Ash smiles, "Good job, Reimu and Yukari, let's keep this up!"

Flandre declares, "Now, it's time to get serious, goooo Spell Card: Four of a Kind!"

Flandre creates 3 clones of herself!

Ash wonders, "What! Is this like Double Team or something?"

Super Reimu shakes her head, "It's not like Double Team, Ash! Those are solid clones she made, not illusions. And four Flandre's is not something to sneeze at!"

Batthan facepalms, "Oh great, another Naruto fan!"

The Flandres reply, "Now, prepare to die!"

All 4 Flandres shoot Colorful shots at them.

Ash calls, "Reimu, use the Great Hakurei Shield!"

Super Reimu agrees, "You got it!"

Super Reimu creates a Shield that was big and blocks all of the attacks.

Ash wonders, "How will we know which one is the real one?"

Yukari summons, "I'll help! Go Shikigami Summoning!"

She summons Ran and Chen to the field!

Ash remembers, "Hey, I haven't seen them in a while!"

Yukari commands, "Now, you two, attack two of Flandre's clones!"

Ran and Chen understand, "Yes, Master Yukari!"

Ran and Chen started spinning and attacked two Flandres, both of which disappeared.

Yukari appreciates, "Thanks!"

Ran and Chen say, "No problem!"

The two disappears. The Flandres gets amused!

Flandres cheer, "Yay, this battle is getting exciting. Now, let's see if you can dodge this! Spell Card: Double Maze of Love!"

Each Flandre was positioned to surround our Heroes, and circle around bullets to create a Maze!

Ash asks, "Maze of Love? What's that?"

Super Reimu explains, "It's a spell card that creates a Maze using bullets. If we can't dodge the bullets, we take a lot of damage. Yukari, let's graze through the bullets!"

Yukari agrees, "Okay!"

Reimu and Yukari position each other to get ready to do some dodging. The bullets are incoming, and the two started grazing swiftly. They slowly get closer to the Flandres as they are dodging. Graze points are collecting, and they're getting a little more of their strength back.

Ash compliments, "Wow, they sure are amazing!"

Batthan agrees, "Yes, they are!"

Reimu and Yukari got close to them, and the Flandres' attacks failed!

Flandres shout, "AHHH, oh no!"

Super Reimu and Yukari say, "Oh yes!"

Yukari calls, "Take this, my Quadruple Barrier!"

Her attack sent the last clone flying!

Super Reimu says, "That means this one is the real Flandre!"

Ash calls, "Reimu, give her a taste of your Spell Card: Fantasy Seal!"

Reimu goes into a pose, and then attacks Flandre with the Big Powerful Colorful Orbs. All the shots give Flandre a good beating, and she falls to the ground and faints!

Reimu and Yukari VS Flandre battle is over!

* * *

Mario cheers, "YES, victory is ours!"

Brock cheers, "We won! We WON!"

Sonic cheers, "ALRIGHT! That's done!

Misty smiles, "Excellent job, Sonic!"

Super Reimu is back to her normal form.

Reimu cheers, "Sweetness!"

Ash says, "Excellent job, Reimu! You too, Yukari! Thanks for the assistance!"

Yukari says, "No problem!"

The 3 Vile Pokémon faint and Team Rocket are extremely shocked.

Team Rocket jumps, "Our Vile Pokémon!"

Batthan steps in, "Alright, everyone, leave the rest to me!"

Team Rocket shouts, "OH NO, NOT YOU!"

"Oh yes, Me! ShinyShock, it's Showtime!"

ShinyShock says, "Raichu!"

"Attack with Thunder!"

Raichu attacks with a ton of electricity, and hits Team Rocket, causing the whole to explode and blast off!

Team Rocket shout, "AHHH, not again!"

Jessie sobs, "Oh great, another blast off!"

James sarcasms, "That's just wonderful!"

Eggman awakens, "Huh? Hey, why are we up in the sky?"

Jessie says, "Glad to see you three awakened!"

Meowth explains, "This is a blast off. That Dirty Blondheaded twerp's Raichu finished us off with a Thunder!"

Flandre recalls, "Hmm, no wonder I felt a jolt around my body."

Bowser wonders, "So, what happens now?"

Meowth shows them, "As you can see, we are currently being blasted off into the air!"

The Viles shout, "WHAT!"

Bowser asks, "And then what?"

James explains, "After a few lines, we usually say, we're blasting off again!"

Eggman says, "Well, it wouldn't make since considering we're blasting off the first time."

Bowser declares, "Grrr, I will get Mario for this!"

Eggman declares, "Sonic will pay!"

Flandre finishes, "Oh well, at least it was a fun battle!" She shouts to the Heroes, "We will play again sometiiiiiime...!"

They fly up into the sky, a star was seen, and a ding was heard.

Cynthia smiles, "Wow, that was amazing! I'm looking forward to our battle!"

* * *

Reimu thanks, "Thanks for the help, Yukari-sama!"

Yukari nods, "Sure thing, Reimu! Call me again if you need me!"

Yukari disappears into a border.

Mario says, "Well, that was an a tiring battle for me!"

Sonic agrees, "Me too, I need some rest!"

Reimu giggles, "I'm more tired than the both of you guys combined!"

Mario and Sonic laugh, "HAHAHAHA!"

Cynthia asks, "Excuse me, Batthan!"

Batthan says, "What is it, Cynthia?"

"After that amazing attack that your Raichu did, I was wondering if I could battle you again!"

"You want to battle me?"

"Of course, if you don't mind."

"Are you kidding? Not at all!"

Dawn giggles, "Wow, a battle against 2 Champions! I'm loving it!"

"Me too!"

* * *

Marisa says, "It's time, Silver!"

Silver agrees, "Let's do this!"

A familiar table with two mics are placed out.

Marisa announces, "Hello all adoring Pokémon fans out there!"

Silver announces, "Welcome to the second episode of..."

Marisa and Silver shout, "BATTLE PARTY!"

Eirin facepalms, "Oh no, not this thing again!"

Kaguya smiles, "Isn't this exciting, Eirin?"

Eirin is pissed, "Shut up, Princess!"

Marisa announces, "Today is another exciting battle for us to announce, this time it's between Batthan and Cynthia, two champions that are heated and excited!"

Silver announces, "This will be a 4 on 4 Pokémon battle. However, there are no substitutions, and I don't mean the move!"

Luigi does the joke drum beats.

Luigi cheers, "Yahoooo!"

Silver announces, "The first two Pokémon in each side will battle until one of the side's two Pokémon are unable to battle. After that, each side will switch to two new Pokémon, following the same rules. The results will be determined based on what occurs!"

Marisa announces, "Now, let's the awesomeness beginnnn! Both players will send out their Pokémon, NAO!"

Batthan brings out, "Weavile, Staraptor, Showtime!"

Weavile and Staraptor appear from their Poke Balls and do their battle cry!

Cynthia brings out, "Spiritomb and Togekiss, Battle Dance!"

The two appear and does their battle cry!

Misty says, "Wow, I'm gonna see Togekiss in action! I hope you are watching carefully, Togetic!"

Togetic nods, "Toge Toge!"

Battle Party Episode 2: The Champion Brawlers!

Marisa announces, "For our second episode, we have two parts to this fight. The first part will be Batthan's Weavile and Staraptor against Cynthia's Spiritomb and Togekiss! This shall be an Intense battle!"

Silver announces, "Yes, it will! Are both sides ready?"

Batthan readies, "I'm ready!"

Cynthia does as well, "So am I!"

Silver announces, "Then, let the battle begin!"

Batthan offers, "Ladies, first!"

Cynthia smiles, "Ahhh, your politeness makes me happy!"

* * *

Cynthia starts, "Togekiss, Aerial Ace on Staraptor! Spiritomb, Dark Pulse on Weavile!"

Togekiss rushes quickly towards Staraptor. Spiritomb sends some blobs of darkness to Weavile.

Batthan waits for the right moment to counterattack.

Batthan calls, "Staraptor, Agility to dodge! Weavile, you use Dark Pulse, too!"

Silver commentates, "Nice use of moves, Batthan! Staraptor manages to dodge the Aerial Ace with Agility. Weavile canceled out the Dark Pulse with one of his own."

Batthan calls, "Weavile, use your Avalanche!"

Silver commentates, "Weavile sends out a massive watt of snow falling down to Cynthia's team!"

Cynthia calls, "Both of you, dodge it!"

Marisa commentates, "Whoa, that was a good move. Togekiss manages to dodge the Avalanche, but Spiritomb couldn't. Spiritomb shakes it off!"

Cynthia calls, "Huh, not bad. Spiritomb, use your Nasty Plot!"

Spiritomb thought of something sinister and raises his Special Attack two stages.

Cynthia follows up, "Togekiss, Shadow Ball on Weavile!"

Togekiss launches a Shadow Ball from its mouth.

Batthan calls, "Weavile, send it back at them with Shadow Claw!"

Silver commentates, "Weavile's hands turned dark and hits the Shadow Ball to send it right back to Togekiss. But it went through Togekiss!"

Cynthia replies, "That was a great move, Batthan! But, even reflected, ghost type moves are not affected by my normal types."

Batthan says, "Ehh, oh well. Doesn't matter, I guess!"

Cynthia continues, "Spiritomb, Ominous Wind!"

Marisa commentates, "Spiritomb blows out a big whiff of a spooky looking wind, hits Weavile, and does a lot of damage thanks to the Nasty Plot boost."

Batthan says, "Well, That sure hurt! _It's time to step it up! _Weavile, Screech!"

Weavile screech both opponents, causing them to lower their defenses two stages.

Batthan follows up, "Alright Weavile, you know what to do!'

Silver commentates, "Weavile taunts both opponents into attacking them directly! Spiritomb and Togekiss are getting angry and started rushing in to attack!"

Cynthia says, "Hey, I didn't give you two a command; get back here!"

Silver commentates, "Spiritomb attacks with Shadow Sneak, and Togekiss goes in with Sky Attack!"

Cynthia wonders, "What are you up to, Batthan?"

Batthan grins, "Something which I was saving up to right now!"

"What!"

"Haven't you noticed? Weavile's been attacking all this time. But, you have forgotten about my other Pokémon!"

"Oh no, I forgot about Staraptor!"

"That's right! Staraptor, use your Steel Close Combat!"

"WHAT!"

Most of the Heroes have questioned what he just said!

Marisa says, "Ehhh?"

Silver says, "Did he just say... Steel Close Combat?"

The Steel Close Combat is a combination of Steel Wing and Close Combat.

Marisa stands up in excitement, "Unbelievable! Staraptor changes his whole body into Steel, and attacks Spiritomb. The Steel part powers up Close Combat to make it even more deadly! And, it took even more damage thanks to the Screech earlier. Spiritomb is sent flying!"

Batthan finishes, "Weavile, finish it with Quick Ice Punch!"

Marisa jumps in excitement, "Truly AMAZING! Weavile comes in with a Quick Attack and quickly does a barrage of Ice Punches. It's Super effective! As the result, Togekiss is sent flying, too!"

Silver announces, "They took sooo much damage, that Spiritomb and Togekiss are unable to battle. That means, that Staraptor and Weavile win the first part of the battle!"

Batthan congratulates, "Excellent job, you two. You did fantastic out there!"

Staraptor says, "Star...apator!"

Weavile says, "Weavile We!"

Cynthia smiles, "I'm proud of you two for doing such a great job out there! Now, the both of your return!"

Both of Cynthia's Pokémon are back at their Pokéballs.

Cynthia says, "Rest now, okay?"

Batthan says, "You can take a break, now!"

Batthan made both of his Pokémon return to their Pokéballs!

Silver announces, "And with that, marks the end of the first part of the battle; Batthan is victorious."

Marisa announces, "If both trainers are ready, then send out your next Pokémon, NAO!"

Cynthia interrupts, "Excuse me, but one of my Pokémon requires to be in the water!"

Sonic understands, "I'm on it!"

Sonic uses his Super Pond Wand to fill the middle part of the battlefield with water. A few circling rocks were also place in there as well.

Cynthia continues, "Thanks a lot, Sonic! Now then, Milotic, Garchomp, Battle Dance!"

Milotic appears into the water, and Garchomp gets on one of the rocks.

Batthan brings out, "ShinyShock, Scarlet, Showtime!"

ShinyShock the Raichu and Scarlet the Dragonite appear into 2 of the rocks. But Scarlet flew over to Batthan and started to snuggle!

Scarlet says, "Wa Roooo!"

Batthan smiles, "I know, I love you too, Scarlet, but we have a battle to do!"

Reimu blushes, "Aww, isn't that cute?"

Ash smiles, "Just like me and Bayleef!"

Marisa grins, "That was sweet! Now, in Part 2 of this battle, we have Cynthia's Garchomp and Milotic against Batthan's Shiny Raichu and Dragonite! 2 Dragon types, this will be AWESOME!"

Silver announces, "Now, let the battle begin!"

* * *

Batthan insists, "If you don't mind, I'll start things out this time!"

Cynthia allows, "Go right ahead!"

"ShinyShock, Thunderbolt on Milotic! Scarlet, Blizzard!"

ShinyShock does a shocking attack and Scarlet brings out a freezing Blizzard from its mouth.

Marisa commentates, "Oh my, if these attacks hit, then it would already be bad for Cynthia!"

Cynthia calls, "Garchomp, protect Milotic from the Thunderbolt and use Sandstorm on the Blizzard!"

Silver commentates, "Garchomp took the Thunderbolt hit, which did nothing thanks to being part ground type. He then used Sandstorm to cancel out the Blizzard. Nice work from Garchomp!"

Cynthia follows up, "Milotic, Surf!"

Silver commentates, "Milotic is now creating a wave from the created pond, and it hits both of Batthan's Pokémon."

Batthan asks, "You two alright?"

They both confirm that they are fine!

Batthan calls, "Good, let's get them! ShinyShock, Focus Blast on Garchomp, and Scarlet, Steel Aerial Ace on Milotic!"

Silver commentates, "Another combination attack, this time from Scarlet, as her body turns steel and attacks quickly. And Raichu does a hard hitter with Focus Blast!"

Cynthia thought, "_This is gonna be tough to get through!_ Milotic, Hydro Pump! Garchomp, dodge the attack!

Marisa commentates, "Garchomp barely manages to dodge the Focus Blast by hopping from one rock to the next. Milotic tries a Hydro Pump to stop the attack, but Scarlet dodges it and attacks Milotic from the back!"

Cynthia thought, "_Darn, this is not good! Batthan sure has massively improved since our last battle. He's able to do combination attacks. So, I'll just have to do combination attacks of my own!" _Garchomp, now, use Sandstorm to lift Milotic high in the air!

Silver commentates, "This is an odd strategy. Garchomp uses Sandstorm to take Milotic up so high. What is she thinking?"

Cynthia follows up, "Now, Garchomp, use Earthquake!"

Batthan shouts, "WHAT?"

Garchomp does an Earthquake. This causes the water to shift and shake. The attack sent ShinyShock and Scarlet flying! They crash to the water. Milotic, who was up in the air, was gently sent back down the water!

Batthan worries, "Whoa! ShinyShock, Scarlet!"

The two get out of the water and back into the rock.

Marisa commentates, "Talk about amazing! Garchomp sent Milotic in the air to prevent Earthquake from hitting it as well. Excellent play from Garchomp yet again!"

Batthan admits, "Never expected something like that!"

Cynthia says, "You may have improved from the last time we've battled, Batthan, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!'

"Now, she tells me. ShinyShock, get on Scarlet!"

Marisa commentates, "It looks like ShinyShock is taking a ride on Scarlet! I wonder what they are going to do next!"

Batthan calls, "ShinyShock and Scarlet, rush in with a Volt Tackle and Quick attack combination!"

Silver commentates, "Another combination attack, this time from both Pokémon! Raichu does a Volt Tackle, and Scarlet does a Quick Attack. This Volt Tackle Rush looks powerful and it's coming in quickly!"

Cynthia calls, "Garchomp, protect Milotic!"

Silver commentates, "The combination manages to knock back Garchomp into the water and he is also knocked back to Milotic, who is caught up in it, too!"

Marisa commentates, "Excellent teamwork from Scarlet and ShinyShock!"

Garchomp gets out of the water! Milotic shakes it off.

Cynthia calls, "It's not over yet, Batthan! Milotic, Ice Beam Scarlet!"

An Ice Beam is on its way.

Silver commentates, "Oh man, what's gonna happen if Ice Beam hits?"

Batthan calls, "It won't! Scarlet, dodge with Agility!"

Silver commentates, "Scarlet manages to barley dodge the Ice Beam with Agility!"

Batthan follows up, "Now, Scarlet, rush in to throw ShinyShock! ShinyShock, attack Garchomp with Iron Tail!"

Marisa commentates, "Another interesting combination! Scarlet throws ShinyShock and used Iron Tail for another fast attack!"

Cynthia thought, "_He sure likes to throw in those fastballs. But, I'm not gonna strike out!_ Milotic, use Protect to protect Garchomp!"

Milotic brings out a shield to protect against the Iron Tail.

Batthan smirks, "I was thinking that Milotic might have Protect! ShinyShock, use your Feint!

Marisa commentates, "Whoa! ShinyShock cancels his Iron Tail and manages to destroy the Protecting shield, damaging Milotic!"

Batthan calls, "Now quickly, attack with Quick Volt Tackle!"

Marisa commentates, "Now, ShinyShock rushes in with a Quick Attack Volt Tackle combination, causing Milotic to take a lot of damage. Milotic is down! This leaves only Garchomp left standing!"

Cynthia calls back, "Return, Milotic! You deserve a nice, long, relaxing rest! Garchomp, it looks like it's all up to you! Use Sandstorm!"

Silver commentates, "Garchomp created a Sandstorm in the battlefield, and is now the current weather effect of the field!"

Cynthia attacks, "Now, attack them with Draco Meteor!"

Marisa commentates, "A barrage of Meteors are coming out of the sky to attack both of Batthan's Pokémon!"

Batthan calls, "ShinyShock, jump up and protect both you and Scarlet with Protect!"

Silver commentates, "ShinyShock used Protect to not take any damage from the Draco Meteors and Scarlet was not hurt as well."

Batthan calls, "Scarlet, ShinyShock, it's time to shake your bodies up with your Dragon and Rain Dances!"

Marisa laughs, "HAHAHA! This is funny! Scarlet is dancing to raise his Attack and Speed, and ShinyShock is shaking to start up the rain. This cause the Sandstorm to subside!"

Batthan calls, "Scarlet, Dragon Rush!"

Cynthia imitates, "Garchomp, you use Dragon Rush, too!"

Marisa commentates, "Both Dragons attack each other by Dragon Rushing. But, in the end, Scarlet was the superior Dragon Rusher!"

Batthan calls "Alright, ShinyShock, get on Scarlet again!"

Silver commentates, "They ride near Garchomp who is trying to recover from the last attack!"

Batthan finishes, "Finish him off with a Double Hyper Beam!"

Marisa commentates, "ShinyShock and Scarlet attacks with Double the Hyper Beam force, and Garchomp couldn't move with that last attack and takes the hit! ... Garchomp gets taken down, and that means, ShinyShock and Scarlet wins! The victory goes to Batthan!"

Batthan smiles, "You two did wonderfully. Give me a hug!"

ShinyShock and Scarlet both gave him a warm hug!

Marisa infatuates, "Aww, isn't that sweet?"

Silver agrees, "It sure is!"

Cynthia approaches, "I am so proud of you, Garchomp!"

She pets Garchomp in his head. Garchomp feels happy!

Cynthia calls back, "Now, you can take a pleasant rest in your Pokéball!"

Cynthia returns Garchomp back to its Pokéball!

Marisa announces, "What an exciting battle this has been, right Silver?"

Silver announces "You got that right! So, this ends the Episode of Battle Party!"

Marisa concludes, "Tune in next time, where more exciting things are sure to come. See ya!"

* * *

Zoey compliments, "Batthan, Cynthia, the battle that you two had was incredible!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, sweetie!"

Sabrina says, "Excellent battle, you two!"

Salem adds, "It was definitely aww inspiring!"

Cynthia replies, "Thanks Sabrina and Salem!"

Dawn gleams, "I gotta say, Batthan, those combination attacks were so incredible!"

Cynthia agrees, "Yeah, I was just as surprised as you all were. I've never seen combination attacks in our last battle. Batthan, you truly have become stronger!"

Batthan says, "Thanks, Cynthia! You are still amazing, being a Champion and all!"

"I could say the same thing to you!"

"You could say that, again!"

Cynthia and Batthan laughs!

And so, our Heroes have witnessed an exciting battle against two champions and a brutal Vile Pokémon welcome. What new and exciting adventures await our Heroes next? Find out, as the journey to Westapolis City continues!

We see up a green and white female Hero Pokémon figure in the sky!

"Batthan, he is such an amazing man... I must have him! I pray that things go well with him when I meet him!"

She flies off into the next town! Stay tuned!

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**PDA777: And, we're clear! Another Chapter gone with the wind! So, did you enjoy?**

**Batthan: Besides Team Rocket shenanigans, I did enjoy it. The battle with Cynthia was very epic!**

**PDA777: It sure was. See you all next time.**

**Batthan: Bye!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	20. Rouge and Charmy: The Sneaky Flying Duo

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny! I'm PDA!**

**Batthan: I'm Batthan!**

**PDA777: Let's continue on, shall we? Today, the Heroes meet Rouge and Charmy, a very weird pair, but a battle ends up happening nonetheless.**

**Batthan: Let's go, go, go... with excitement!**

**PDA777: Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! Oh yeah, and the Heroes Current Collection will now feature the Hero Pokémon that the Gym Leader has when the badge is gotten! Enjoy the episode!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- ?

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1)

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1)

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- ?

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet)

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji)

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Egg

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Egg

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Hero Pokémon 3- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2)

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser**

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman**

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet**

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 16: Rouge and Charmy- The Sneaky Flying Duo**

Location: Route 706

Our Heroes are nearing Westapolis City, and Ash's next Gym Battle.

Marisa looks at the Pokénav, "Hey everyone, we're getting really close to Westapolis!"

Ash smiles, "That's great, I can't wait for the awesome Gym battle!"

Pikachu says, "Pi ka chuuu!"

Batthan asks, "Hey, Ash, you want a heads up on who the next Gym Leader is?"

Ash nods, "Sure, that will get me ready for whatever type of Pokémon they got."

Reimu realizes, "Oh that's right, you are the champion of this region, so you know about all the Gym Leaders!"

Batthan replies, "That's right! Although I can't provide on any info on the Hero Pokémon they may have gotten, since that's a lot more recent."

Ash says, "That's fine!"

Flashback starts!

"Vegeta, a very strong and skilled martial artist! His Pokémon are of the Fighting type, and he is awesome at using them! I remember when I was up against his Pokémon. Boy, were they tough! I think I remember that his style is going for an all-out offensive. But in the end, I managed to beat him, and gotten his badge!"

Flashback ends!

Ash says, "Cool!"

Blaze says, "So, he's a fighting type Gym leader? This shall be a very worthysome battle."

"By the way, Batthan! That reminds me, that battle with you and Cynthia..."

Batthan wonders, "Hmm?"

"How did you pull off such amazing combination attacks?"

Dawn wonders, "Yeah! Those combinations reminded me of the contests!"

Batthan explains, "It's about creativity! And about being the best that I could be. This is one of those awesome things that you learn about as you grow older and wiser!"

Silver exclaims, "I didn't even know of such amazement. I mean, a Steel Close Combat from your Staraptor? Very unique!"

Marisa adds, "And very powerful from the looks of it!"

Ash recalls, "I think I remembered pulling off combinations of my own, such as a Volt Tackle Iron Tail combination I once did."

Blaze giggles, "Or that time back in the Hoenn region that you pulled off the Thunder Armor with Pikachu and Swellow against Tate and Liza... I am STILL blown away by that. It was almost like they became their Super forms for a very short time! It's a day I will never forget!"

Zoey asks, "Hey sweetie, if you ever had the choice of entering contests, would you do it?"

Batthan answers, "Well, it would be pretty cool and all, but that would ruin the strategy and style I have going right now."

Tails says, "Hey, anything's possible. Even Ash and Brock entered contests at least once during our journeys!"

"Really now?"

Blaze recalls, "That reminded me of the contest battle with me and Sceptile against Tails and Blaziken! That was one of the best battles of my life, cause we ended up in a draw. It was an unofficial contest, by the way... but still... it was EPIC!"

May smiles, "I still have half that ribbon we won, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "Me too!"

Cynthia says, "All these great memories, these things are what made me strive to be the Sinnoh Champion."

Sabrina admits, "I remember when I was going for my Witches' License! Salem, I didn't realize it until now, but you were a big help back then!"

Salem replies, "Well, that's what a friend does, Sabrina!"

"Although, you were a pain as well!"

Salem weeps a little.

Batthan suggests, "Hmm... hey Ash, do you want to work with my ShinyShock and your Pikachu with combination attacks on our own? It would be an epic team!"

Ash agrees, "I agree greatly!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikaaa!"

ShinyShock says, "Rai Rai Raiiii!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket and the Viles are watching our Heroes from the skies in a pretty far distance!

Dr. Eggman spots, "Okay! I see the Heroes up ahead.

Flandre hopes, "I hope we get to play with them some more!"

Bowser asks, "Flandre, I gotta ask... What's up with you and this... play thing? Especially, since you're here to cause destruction!"

Flandre answers, "I've been locked away in the Scarlet Devil Mansion Basement for 495 years without stepping foot in the outside world. No joke! I've always wanted to play with as many people as possible now that I've got this freedom at last."

Eggman states, "Hmm... I would say that's hard to believe, but then again, many others have insane stories of their own."

Bowser agrees, "You said a mouthful, Eggman!"

Meowth supports, "I know what you mean, Flan! Anyways, so what genius scheme are we gonna use this time?

Jessie says, "It's a very traditional trap."

James replies, "Behold, the next exciting trap, the Super hole!"

Meowth says, "The Super Hole?"

"That's right? Just wait until you hear all of the juicy details of it."

Eggman grins, "Oh, this should be good!"

* * *

And lying under some bushes, are two Hero Pokémon doing some investigating on the Heroes; Rouge the Bat and Charmy the Bee!

Rouge says, "There they are. Do you see them?"

Charmy shouts, "OF COURSE I DO!"

"Shhhhhhh, keep your voice down!"

"Oops, sorry! I don't understand why we are doing this, when we could just speak to them in person."

"We don't know what these guys are capable of."

"But Sonic is with them, and so is Knuckles. We know some of those guys!"

"Of course we do, Charmy, but we don't know how their partners have treated them. It's dangerous, so, we should keep an eye on them until we know."

"Gotcha!"

The two quietly follow the Heroes in their tracks.

And back to our Heroes.

Shadow's instinct is starting to get active somewhat.

Reimu wonders, "I wonder how our friends are doing right now."

Marisa says, "There's a certain magician in mind that I am curious about."

Sakuya replies, "I wonder if my lady knows that her younger sister is out on the loose. I gotta make a note on that."

Youmu realizes, "Sakuya-sama, you know, I haven't see you in action for quite time."

Mario agrees, "Yeah, that's right, come to think of it, ever since our battle, we didn't see much of you doing stuff other than cooking and cleaning for us!"

Sakuya states, "Well, it's not like I refuse to battle, but there were no opportunities."

Eirin suggests, "Sakuya, you know, we should try a combination sometime."

"Dear sister, we haven't done a combination since that Soccer tournament. Although, thinking of it now..."

Reimu recalls, "Ahh, Soccer season, doesn't that bring back... unusual memories!"

Marisa grins, "I've always wanted to do the Master Blade again, that was one of the best combination specials I've ever done with anyone."

"Marisa, we could always pull off something awesome."

"Yeah, you and me, Reimu-san!"

Youmu thought, _"Sakuya-sama and I can do something together. I wonder what we can do though..."_

Misty laughs, "Looks like the Touhou Heroines are thinking of ways to get stronger."

Ash wishes, "I'd sure love to see those combinations they are talking about."

Sabrina sighs, "All of these Hero Pokémon... sure makes us wish we had a Hero Pokémon, huh Salem?"

Salem nods, "Sure does. Just think, I can take over their minds and command them to do my every bidding. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sabrina steams, "Salem!"

"Juuuuust kidding! Hehehe!"

Zoey remembers, "Hey Batthan, isn't your birthday coming up?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah, it sure is!"

Dawn happily gasps, "Your birthday's coming up? Great! I should shop for something special when we get to the city!"

Luigi remembers, "Hey Mario, isn't Halloween also coming up?"

Mario says, "Why yes, you're right, Luigi!"

Kaguya glees, "Oooooh! Halloween! I have an idea for that. Eirin, can I talk for you for a while?"

Eirin agrees, "Sure, princess!"

May notices, "We sure have a lot things going on."

Tails says, "Yeah, it's crazy."

Shadow's suspiciousness rose a little.

Silver asks, "Hey, bro, is something wrong?"

Shadow senses, "I don't know, but I feel as though someone is following us!"

"Hmm, you may be right..."

"But, I don't want to jump the gun unless it's necessary."

* * *

And back to Rouge and Charmy!

Rouge overhears, "Did you hear that, Charmy, those girls mention a Soccer tournament."

Charmy recalls, "Yeah, didn't we hear something about a Soccer tournament a week ago?"

"I believe so! This group is getting to be more and more interesting!"

* * *

Back to the Heroes again!

Knuckles asks, "So, Cynthia, how are you enjoying this trip so far?"

"I love it! All of these exciting things, the many things to discover, the Hero Pokémon! It was definitely worth coming to!"

Knuckles smiles, "I'm glad you're happy about it!"

Silver thinks, "Maybe you're a bit overreacting, Shadow."

Shadow detects, "Maybe... but still... I sense them!"

"Uh, Shadow?"

Shadow shouts, "Hey, you two, OUR OF THE BUSHES, NAO!"

Everyone's attention is turned to Shadow's as he used Chaos Spear to force the intruders out of the bushes. They jump up in pain!

Rouge steams, "Hey Shadow, what's your problem? Sheesh, you are so arrogant!"

Knuckles recognizes, "Hey, I recognize that voice!"

Charmy waves, "Hehehe, hey guys!"

"I know that voice as well! Rouge and Charmy!"

Batthan says, "Rouge and Charmy?"

Sonic describes, "They're from our world. Rouge is a bat who loves jewels and Charmy is a bee from the famous Team Chaotix."

Silver asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

Rouge answers, "Well, our original intention was finding out partners after we've all spreaded out. I ended up joining forces with Charmy here!"

Charmy says, "That's right!"

"But recently, we heard rumors that some of our friends, including Sonic, was in a group of Heroes alongside other Hero Pokémon!"

"We eventually ended up finding you guys and did some sneaky investigation, to see if you guys were all right, which you are!"

Knuckles replies, "A likely story!"

Rouge compliments, "Shadow, your super cunning instincts are as strong as ever!"

Shadow smiles, "Hmm, naturally!"

Charmy asks, "So, all of you are together, right?"

Max answers, "Uh, yeah, of course we are."

"I see!"

Ash asks, "So, what's your purpose for coming here?"

Rouge and Charmy nod to each other and point at two of the Heroes.

Rouge and Charmy declare "We challenge you to a double Pokémon battle!"

Everyone says, "WHAT?"

Rouge points, "You, the tall one in black!"

Cynthia points at herself, "Who, me?"

Charmy points, "And you, the girl with orange hair!"

Zoey blinks, "That's me, right?"

Rouge and Charmy declare, "You will be our challengers!"

Cynthia says, "Okay, that's -

Zoey adds, "Fine, I suppose!"

Both sides were in position. Sakuya will be the judge here!

Eirin says, "I'm kind of surprised there isn't another Battle Party, again!"

Kaguya smiles, "Oh Eirin, you are full of laughs!"

"Shut up, Princess!"

Kaguya frowns, "Ohhhh..."

Rouge challenges, "To prove your worth, you will not use Hero Pokémon during our battle. Is that clear?"

Zoey agrees, "That's fine by me!"

Cynthia adds, "I don't have Hero Pokémon, so it doesn't matter."

Rouge and Charmy say, "Bring it on!"

Zoey brings out, "Glameow, Curtain!"

Cynthia also brings out, "Roserade, Battle Dance!"

Glameow and Roserade appear from their Pokéballs!

Sakuya announces, "Okay everyone, this will a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle. No time limit! Everyone, ready?"

Cynthia and Zoey say, "Yeah!"

Rouge and Charmy say, "Ready!"

Sakuya announces, "Then, let the battle start!"

Reimu notices, "I can only think of one situation where a Pokémon battle is timed, and that's a contest! Can any of you think of another time where a Pokémon battle was actually timed?"

Ash says, "Come to think of it, I don't think there was!"

Batthan thinks, "I think there is one way that a battle is timed, and that's if it needs to be rushed for a special emergency situation. So, that's why it's almost never actually done!"

Reimu accepts, "Makes since to me!"

* * *

Rouge attacks, "We'll start things off. I'll use Tornado Kick!"

She spins like a tornado and goes to rush kick Glameow.

Charmy attacks, "And I'll use Super Stinger!"

He pulls out his Stinger to put the hurt on Roserade.

Zoey calls, "Dodge and use Fury Swipes!"

Glameow dodges the Tornado Kick and counters with swipes of her claws.

Cynthia calls, "Use Sweet Scent!"

Instead of dodging, Roserade uses her sweet smelling aroma to stop Charmy's attack and infatuates him a bit.

Charmy dreams, "Wow, smells soooo good!"

Cynthia follows up, "Alright, now use Sludge Bomb!"

Roserade attacks with Sludge Bomb, which knocks back Charmy!

Charmy says, "Owwwie!"

Rouge replies, "Charmy, this is no time for games... Now, get up!"

"Sorry, but she smells so good!"

"Just attack the other one then!"

"Okay! Here I come with my Thunder Shoot!"

Charmy goes into a ball of electricity and rushes quickly to Glameow!

Zoey calls, "Glameow, Attract!"

Glameow pulls out the charm, and Charmy stops his attacks and falls in love with her.

Charmy infatuates, "Wow, she's a dreamboat!"

Rouge facepalms, "Oii... Charmy... I better help him. Here I come, Glameow, my Bat Bomb will stop you!"

She sends a robot Bat that is a bomb towards Glameow!

Cynthia calls, "Roserade, send that bomb back to her.

Roserade is about to smack the bomb back, when..."

Rouge says, "Now!"

Rouge pushes a button and the bomb explodes right on the dot. Roserade sure felt that one!

Cynthia gasps, "Oh my!"

Rouge laughs, "Gotcha! I knew you were gonna stop it. So I blew it up when you were going after it. HAHAHA!"

Sonic admits, "That was a nice move!"

Knuckles wonders, "I wonder other tricks she has up her sleeves."

Rouge grins, "Now, I will use Snipe Master."

She pulls out her scouter, and attempts to read Glameow's power level.

Charmy still infatuates, "Oh Rouge, what is Glameow's power level?"

Rouge takes the scouter and breaks it, "It's OVER... 900."

Charmy snaps out of it, "WHAT! I expected it to be higher than that! That's it, I'm done being in love with you, Glameow!"

Glameow says, "Raaar?"

Zoey questions, "Ehhh?"

Rouge attacks, "Now, eat my Jewel Storm!"

Rouge throws Jewels at Glameow.

Zoey calls, "Dodge them!"

Glameow dodges them, but then they redirect back to Glameow's back and hits.

Zoey says, "What?"

Rouge giggles, "Haha! I just gave you a Double Whammy, Zoey. My Snipe Master allows me to aim carefully so my next attack will hit for sure. The scouter thing was for fun and for snapping Charmy out of his love state!"

Batthan smirks, "I knew it! Predictable!"

Shadow scratches her head, "What is it with Rouge and her whacky Shenanigans?"

Silver sweatdrops, "You tell me!"

Zoey steams, "Grrr, this battle is not over, yet!"

Cynthia calls, "Let us show you our true power! Roserade, Sunny Day!"

Roserade intensifies the sun!

Cynthia follows up, "Now, use Weather Ball!"

Glameow calls, "Glameow, Shadow Ball!"

Roserade launched a White Ball that changed into a Fire Ball and hits Charmy, Super effective! Glameow uses Shadow Ball to hit Rouge!

Rouge says, "Oii, that sure hurt!"

Charmy notices, "You tell me! I just got a nasty fire attack... from a grass type? Odd..."

"I'll show you, guys! Time for Super Dig!"

Using her feet, Rouge digs underground.

Charmy moves, "Behold, the power of Swagger!"

He stomps the feet on the ground, which pulsates to Glameow. Her Attack power is raised by 2, and gets confused... or so he thinks.

Charmy chuckles, "Haha, you are confused now!"

Zoey smiles, "Hmmm... wanna bet?"

Glameow remained intact!

"What? But you are supposed to be confused after that."

"Yes, normally... but Glameow has the ability Own Tempo, which prevents confusion!"

"So, in other words..."

"You just gave us an attack boost without the confusion." She winks, "Thanks for that!"

Charmy facepalms, "Ughhhh..."

Rouge says underground, "Way to go, genius... you blew that one!"

"How was I supposed to know Glameow had that ability?"

"Whatever, just leave this to me!"

Rouge comes out from underground and attacks Roserade!

Cynthia chuckles, "Hm hm hmm... you shouldn't have done that, Rouge!"

Rouge asks, "Why is that?"

"Roserade, show her why!"

Roserade fires a Solarbeam quickly, thanks to the sunny day! It hits Rouge and see falls to the floor in serious pain.

"Damn, that was unexpected!"

Zoey replies, "You know, for Hero Pokémon, you aren't very bright, are you?"

Charmy steams, "Are you trying to insult us?"

Rouge says, "Yeah!"

Cynthia replies, "No... but you guys are not as strong as our Hero Pokémon!"

Rouge says, "What?"

Charmy says, "Ehh?"

Cynthia taunts, "Why don't... you show us that power, now?"

Rouge and Charmy say, "Fine, we will!"

Rouge attacks, "Eat my Hero Beam!"

Charmy attacks, "Here comes my Chaotix Beam!"

Rouge fires off a Hero Beam, and Charmy fires a Yellow and Blackish beam towards the two.

Zoey calls, "Glameow, dodge and attack with Faint Attack!"

Cynthia calls, "Show them your best Solarbeam!"

Glameow dodges the Chaotix Beam, and disappears. She reappears behind Charmy and hits him hard, thanks to the attack power boost. He faints.

Roserade and Rouge's beams clash. Rouge was a bit tired from the hard hits she took, so Roserade takes advantage of that moment and fires at full power! Roserade wins the clash and finishes Rouge off. She faints as well.

Sakuya announces, "This battle is over, the victors are Zoey & Cynthia and Glameow & Roserade!"

Glameow hugs Zoey and Roserade approaches Cynthia!

Zoey smiles, "That was an excellent battle well played, Glameow."

Glameow says, "Raar!

Cynthia smiles, "You did wonderfully, Roserade!

Roserade says, "Rose!"

Rouge says, "You did great out there, partner..."

Charmy says, "So did you, partner..."

* * *

Charmy pants, "That... was a great battle."

Rouge agrees, "Yeah, I can't believe how strong the two of you are!"

Zoey says, "Well, it was nothing, I suppose."

Cynthia replies, "It's always nice to have fierce competition."

Batthan thumbs up, "I'll say! That was such a great move, sweetie! A move to both dodge and attack with the attack boost! Nice job!"

Zoey replies, "Thanks, hun!"

* * *

Our Heroes are taking a short break with Rouge and Charmy joining them.

Charmy says, "Spell Cards? Never heard of it!"

Marisa states, "You wouldn't have unless you played the Touhou series!"

Reimu adds, "Believe it; when you see our power, it's not to be taken lightly."

Rouge asks, "So, you guys, how is it being with your partners all the time?"

Sonic smiles, "Fantastic! Best decision I ever made!"

Tails adds, "We couldn't pick anyone else if we tried for months!"

Knuckles asks, "So, you still looking for your partner, Rouge?"

Rouge smirks, "Well, duh, of course I am, sugar. Why else would I be roaming around all over the island with him?"

She points to Charmy who is currently laughing during his conversation with the Touhou Heroines.

Blaze asks, "Have you ever been to the overworld?"

Rouge shakes her head, "No I haven't, actually? You guys did?"

Sonic says, "We originally came from the overworld. Thanks to Mario, we were to make our way up here!"

"Wow! That's gotta take skill to be able to come up here. How did you get here?"

Knuckles answers, "We used the once a month portal that opens around Route 1."

Tails adds, "They say that only Hero Pokémon can get humans up to Platinum Rainbow Island. It's worth getting up here, because of all the Hero Pokémon you get to see!"

Shadow adds, "Not to mention the increased difficulty of, let's say, the Gyms."

Silver replies, "A lot of things have happened recently; but one things for sure, we will continue on being together until the end of our journey."

Rouge wonders, "And when would the end of your journey would be?"

Sonic answers, "I believe as soon as Ash gets all 8 badges, beats the Pokémon league, and conquers the Battle Frontier."

Tails adds, "Also as soon as May and Dawn gets the 5 ribbons they need to go for the Grand Festival, and participate in said Grand Festival."

Silver remembers, "Batthan also mentioned something about a Pokémon Master Region, or something along those lines."

Knuckles says, "In other worlds, we're gonna be here for a long, long time. Which is a good thing, cause we get to spend more time together."

Rouge says, "Hmm... Interesting!"

* * *

Charmy asks, "Have you guys ever heard of a Soccer Tournament for Hero Pokémon?"

Ash shakes his head, "No, we haven't!"

Batthan replies, "I have not heard of such events. Do tell!"

Kaguya wants in, "Yeah, do tell!"

Rouge explains, "Well, about a week ago, we were still in search of our partners. Suddenly, we stumbled apon a poster. This poster is said to be the ultimate Soccer tournament! But get this, this is a Soccer Tournament for Hero Pokémon!"

Charmy adds, "8 Teams of 11 Hero Pokémon are gonna join together to complete for the Heroes Grand Soccer Tournament!"

Luigi says, "You said this was a week ago, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So, do you have any other information like the location of the tournament, when it will be, ect?"

Rouge shakes her head, "No, we forgotten!"

All Hero Pokémon frown "Awwwww!"

"But, maybe if you go to the next town, you may come across information regarding this. This is a special event that is spread all across the entire island. All the Hero Pokémon participating as well as their partners will be there."

Charmy adds, "It will be an epic time!"

Reimu recalls, "Wow...! Did you guys know that we actually had soccer games back at Gensokyo?"

Rouge and Charmy gasp, "No way!"

"Yes! So therefore, we have experience on these games and will definitely do excellently in it."

Youmu adds, "And we will do better than before cause of our increased experience and strength, as well as new spell cards!"

Charmy says, "So cool!"

Mario calls, "Hey everyone, I think we are all rested, so can we continue on?"

Ash nods, "Yeah, I'm ready!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikachu!"

ShinyShock says, "Rai Rai Rai!"

Batthan laughs, "Hahaha! ShinyShock is ready!"

Silver declares, "To Westapolis!"

Charmy asks, "Hey, uh, can we come along with you guys for a while?"

Rouge adds, "Yeah, it gets kind of lonely just the two of us!"

Sonic accepts, "Well, duh, of course you can!"

Rouge and Charmy cheer, "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Team Rocket is hiding nearby the set trap!

Flandre smiles, "They are getting closer. The playing is about to begin!"

Eggman grins, "My genius plan will soon come to action!"

Meowth says, "Just wait until they fall for it!"

The Team Rocket gang laughs!

Our Heroes continue walking, until...

* * *

Sakuya explains, "And then... my lady walked up to Meiling while she was sleeping, and said 'Meiling, WAKE UP YOU LAZY YOUKAI!' She woke up and said 'I didn't steal that Burger!'"

Some of the Heroes laugh!

Kaguya laughs, "Hahahaha, Meiling sure is comical!"

"Yeah, she sure can be sometiiiiiiiiiimes!"

Their conversation interrupts as all of the Heroes but Rouge and Charmy who were flying, fell down to the hole trap.

They all moan in the pain!

Misty asks, "Is everyone alright?"

Sonic says, "Not particularly..."

Eirin sweatdrops, "I think I hurt my backside... oww!"

Kaguya smiles, "Oh please, Eirin, you're totally fine!"

Eirin smirks, "I'm surprised you haven't screamed for my help, yet."

Kaguya giggles, "Why would I scream? You're right next to me the whole time."

Max shouts, "I'm sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation, but, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Tails says, "I think we fell down a hole!"

Mario rolls his eyes, "No duh, Sherlock!"

Batthan remembers, "Ahh, Sherlock Homes, such an ingenious man!"

Eggman states, "HA, I'm smarter than that man!"

"Hey, I can resent that... wait, who said that?"

Meowth replies, "It was us, you idiot!"

All the Heroes say, "Team Rocket!"

Team Rockets laughs!

Jessie says, "And now, we will be taking our prizes now, your Pikachu!"

Bowser adds, "As well as your Raichu, twerp!"

Batthan says, "What?"

Using an Electric-proof Sphere spring item, Eggman used it to take Pikachu and ShinyShock and trap them together.

Everyone gets up.

Ash calls, "Pikachu!"

Batthan calls, "ShinyShock! You're taking ShinyShock, too?"

Jessie answers, "That's right, by taking your Raichu as well; that's twice the richness as before."

James states, "We'll get double the salary!"

Meowth adds, "Two times the awesome!"

Viles agree, "That's right!"

Wobbuffet says, "Wooooobuffet!"

Misty states, "You are not gonna get away with this!"

_Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

_James- "It's speaking to me like loud and clear."_

_Dr. Eggman and Bowser- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

_Jessie- "On the wind."_

_James- "Past the stars."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "In your ears."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "That's who we are."_

_Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

_James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

_Eggman and Bowser- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Eggman, Bowser, and Flandre- "The Viles..."_

_Meowth- "And Meowth are the names!"_

_Jessie- "Putting do-gooders in their place..._

_James- "Team Rocket..."_

_Meowth- "Will be in your face."_

_Flandre- "That's right."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "We're out of sight!"_

_Wobbuffet- "Wooobbuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr.- "Mime Mime!"_

Reimu flies up!

Reimu says, "I'll stop you!"

Eggman smirks, "Not this time, Shrine Maiden!"

Eggman closes the top of the hole with special bars. Reimu hits her head in the bars.

Eggman laughs, "HAHA! You Heroes are trapped in there!"

Bowser explains, "These bars are made of special materials so that your attacks will always fail... from the inside, that is!"

Flandre waves, "Bye Bye! Hope we can play again, soon."

Reimu calls, "Hey!"

Team Rocket heads back into the balloon/Flying machines and flies off.

Charmy points out, "Hey Rouge, those guys didn't notice us."

Rouge says, "That's right, Charmy. Looks like it's up to us to chase them. Though I don't know how to stop them..."

James laughs, "Hahaaa! We did it, we captured Pikachu and Raichu!"

Pikachu and ShinyShock bang on the sphere hoping to get out.

Meowth replies, "Fat chance! There's no way you two are gonna get out of there."

Bowser adds, "Especially since that sphere is made to take all of your attacks."

Rocket Trio say, "We're gonna be rich! We're gonna be rich!"

Team Rockets gives out a big laugh.

"Not if I have to say anything about it!" A green and while girl appears and states.

She brings up a star shaped laser and attacks Team Rockets balloon.

Team Rocket say, "Huh?"

The balloon pops and starts falling to the ground. They scream as they fall to the ground.

Rouge points, "Hey, who's that up there?"

She spots the girl out as she flies off.

Charmy says, "I don't know, but she sure did help us."

"Let's save our friends, now!"

"Okay!"

The girl says, "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it! They should be able to finish them off. Now, it's time for me to get in place!"

Rouge uses Super Dig and Charmy uses Chaotix Beam to attack and destroy the bars.

Shadow moves, "Alright, leave this to me! Chaos Control!"

Shadow uses Chaos Control to warp everyone to the outside of the hole.

Sakuya is surprised, "Wow, I didn't know you can control space, Shadow!"

Shadow says, "I can control time and space using Chaos Control."

"Huh... well, that's pretty neat! Later, I'll show you what I can do!"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Team Rocket moans in pain.

Marisa points, "Hey, Reimu, check that out."

"What is it?"

"There's a star-shaped hole in the balloon. It wasn't Charmy or Rouge who did that!"

"You're right, Marisa, and I have a funny feeling on who did that, too!"

"Me too!"

* * *

Team Rocket recovers quickly after that fall.

Jessie says, "Darn, I thought we got away for sure!"

James wonders, "Hey, did anyone see who did that to us?"

Flandre slightly recalls, "You know... she seems kind of familiar to me."

Bowser says, "Regardless, we can't let those twerps get their Pokémon back!"

Rouge calls, "Hey, give back their Pokémon, now!"

Charmy adds, "Before we really put the hurting on you!"

Flandre says, "Fat chance!"

Eggman steps in, "Leave this to me! There are from my world, so I will be able to handle them.

Reimu declares, "Let's give them at taste of our power!"

Rouge says, "No, leave this to us!"

Charmy adds, "We can handle Eggman!"

Sonic hopes, "I certainly hope so!"

Eggman puts on his Super Steel Armor!

Eggman attacks, "Now, have a taste of my double Flamethrower!"

Eggman shoots flame from both of his arms!

Charmy sweatdrops, "Oh no!"

Rouge assures, "Don't worry, Charmy; you can do this!"

Rouge throws Charmy in the air, and dodges the Flamethrowers herself!

Charmy summons, "Now, my bee friends, I need your help! Attack Order!"

Charmy summons bees and ordered them to attack! Eggman tries to swat the bees away!

Eggman swats, "Hey, you stupid bees, get away from me!"

Rouge inhales, "Prepare for my loud Shriek!"

Rouge screams, creating 3 big shockwave rings to attack. Eggman takes the hits and falls down to the others on the ground.

Zoey replies, "Ready to finish this up, Shadow?"

Shadow nods, "You bet!"

Shadow warps over to the fallen Team Rocket!

Rocket Trio wave, "Uhhh... Hi, Shadow!"

Shadow smiles, "Hello old buddies... and GOODBYE!"

Shadow uses Chaos Blast to send Team Rocket flying!

Flandre wonders, "Hey, what does he mean by... old buddies?"

James says, "Well, you see..."

Meowth explains, "Shadow used to be our Vile Pokémon, but because his memories returned, he's back on the good side?"

Flandre says, "Huh?"

Jessie admits, "It's a long story, Flan!"

Eggman remembers, "Oh yeah, you mentioned that back when we first met you, right?"

Bowser recalls, "Yeah, I remember that!"

Flandre brightens, "Well, at least it's made up with three Vile Pokémon, right?"

Rocket Trio say, "Right!"

"I suppose it's time for us to say it!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again..."

A Star is seen and a ding is heard!

* * *

Rouge says, "Well, it's about time we took our leave now!"

May asks, "Awww, you have to leave so soon?"

Charmy nods, "Yeah, we need to move on and find our partners!"

Rouge jolts, "I will sure hope we get to see you all again someTIIIIIIME!"

Rouge and Charmy feels pain within their hearts.

Marisa wonders, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Tails recalls, "I think so! It's the Inspirational Feeling!"

Rouge recovers and approaches Cynthia!

Rouge says, "Cynthia... looks like it was destined! And really coincidental as well! I am to be your partner-for-life! Will you accept my offer?"

Cynthia states, "I don't think so!"

Everyone was greatly shocked!

Rouge prepares to sob, "W-w-w-what?"

Cynthia jokes and smiles, "... Just Kidding! Of course I do. Come here!"

Cynthia hugs Rouge!

Sonic sighs, "Thank goodness it was a joke! I would have fainted if she really had meant that!"

Misty giggles, "Oh Sonic! Teeheehee!"

Charmy offers, "Oh Zoey, I come to thee. Will you accept my offer to be your next partner-for-life? I promise that I will be good!"

Zoey accepts, "Of course, silly! Welcome to the family!"

Charmy hugs Zoey!

Zoey adds, "And guess what, you get to be a part of our Hero Bond!"

Charmy says, "Really? That's cool!"

The members joined hands to add Charmy to the Hero Bond.

Charmy enchants, "I want to be a part of the Hero Bond!"

Batthan, Zoey, Shadow, Silver finish, "We Accept!"

Energy shares amongst the Heroes, and the ceremony is complete!

Batthan smiles, "And we're done, you are now a part of our Bond!"

Charmy glees, "Yay, I'm so happy!"

Rouge glees, "I'm happy, too!"

Ash says, "Okay, we're almost to Westapolis City! Second Gym Badge, here I come!"

Misty says, "Let's go, everyone!"

Everyone shout, "Okay!"

Our Heroes will now continue on to Westapolis. They've made two new friends as well. A lot of exciting things are expected to happen in Westapolis, so you have to stay tuned!

To be continued...

* * *

**PDA777: And, we're clear! So, how was it?**

**Batthan: Pretty awesome! A second Hero for Zoey. I like, I like a lot!**

**PDA777: Cool beans. See ya next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	21. Westapolis to the East

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone! Welcome to next exciting episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny! I'm PDA.**

**Batthan: The name's Batthan. Remember it!**

**PDA777: I think they should have by now!**

**Batthan: I know...**

**PDA777: Okay! Today, the Heroes make it to Westapolis City. It's a huge city with many wonders to explore.**

**Batthan: We'll find out about a few various things here and there as we look around.**

**PDA777: And one more thing, we have descriptions of all of the Hero and Vile Pokémon, so you learn a few facts about them. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- ?

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is immortal!

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- ?

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Egg

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, and does fire attacks. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Egg

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Hero Pokémon 3- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 17: Westapolis to the East**

After a long journey, our Heroes have finally made it to Westapolis City. Here, a lot of exciting and surprising things are sure to happen.

Reimu glees, "Yes, finally! Westapolis City!"

Batthan says, "Such a big city, just like I remembered it."

Max calls, "Come on everyone, let's go!"

Our Heroes first take a trip to the Pokémon Center. In it, there are a few people inside it, as well as the Nurse Joy with a Platinum Green Cross hat is currently working.

Sakuya replies, "... Brock, I'm kind of surprised."

Brock says, "Of what?"

"You didn't do the infatuation thing with that Nurse Joy over there. Why is that?"

May agrees, "Yeah, Brock, it is kind of strange."

Brock thinks, "Well, it's probably because we already have a Nurse Joy following us, and it's possible that I sort of like her more than any other Nurse Joy I may encounter..."

Joy giggles, "Oh Brock, teeheehee!"

Misty asks, "So, how should we split up this time?"

Ash knows, "Well, I know where to go to first, the Gym."

Sonic says, "Well, don't start the match without all of us, Ash!"

Ash nods, "I know; I would never do that! I just want to see the Gym Leader and his Hero Pokémon in action."

Misty says, "I'll go with you, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "Oh Misty, you are so sweet!"

"Hehehe! Oh, I need to go get a Pokémon, first. Because of the new 7 Pokémon limit rule, I can get somebody. Sonic?"

Sonic's on it, "Right!"

Batthan says, "I want to go shopping, for an updated wardrobe look. I sooo need it!'

Zoey joins, "We'll go with you! But, I need to go get some Pokémon as well. Shadow, I need your help on this."

Shadow nods, "Okay!"

Brock says, "Me and my Heroes are going shopping, too, but for food for our journey!"

May replies, "Me, Max, Dawn, Nurse Joy, Sabrina, Salem, and our Heroes are going to find us a place to sleep for the time that we will be here. After all, it's too much of us for the Pokémon Center."

Reimu frowns, "Ash, I really hate to leave you at a time like this, but me and Marisa have to go investigate something."

Ash says, "What?"

Marisa frowns, "I'm sorry, too, May, but ever since our last encounter with Team Rocket, there's something we need to check out."

"Well, that's fine, I suppose."

May replies, "Don't worry about us... you two do what you need to do!"

Reimu and Marisa nod, "Right!"

Kaguya says, "Me and Eirin need to make preparations for the upcoming Halloween party; it's gonna be a blast!"

Eirin agrees, "That's right, princess!"

Cynthia remembers, "I also need to go get a Pokémon real quick, and then I'll join you guys, May."

Reimu plans, "When we're all done with what we need to do, we should meet back here."

Ash agrees, "Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

And so, our Heroes spread out to do what they need to do. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have plans on their own. A Spa Bath Relaxation!

Jessie relaxes, "Ahhhhh! Nothing like a relaxing dip in the Spa, huh Flan?"

Flandre agrees, "Yep; I never thought a spa would be this relaxing. It relaxes the strength of my body and makes me all warm inside."

"You know, Flan... I am glad you are on our side. It's nice to have another female to talk to for a change."

"Yeah, hanging around those two all the time must make you realize that we females need to be together, too, you know."

"You can say that again."

And for the men...

James relaxes, "Isn't this great? We get to soak all of our troubles away in this relaxing spa."

Bowser recalls, "You know it's been such a long time since I've soaked up in a spa. I think it was that time in that Volcano on Isle Delfino."

"Say what now?"

"It's a long story. It's a part of my past life before coming here."

Meowth replies, "Whatever. Anyways, it's nice to be away from Jessie for a little while."

Eggman agrees, "Yep, just us men, hanging together on such a nice day."

James and Meowth say, "Yeah, it's just the life!"

* * *

And back to our Heroes!

First up, are Reimu and Marisa, who are doing an investigation with what they saw in the balloon previously.

Reimu asks, "So, Marisa, what do you suppose was up with that star-shaped hole in the balloon?"

Marisa thinks, "It sounds like one of our friends could be nearby, even somewhere in this city."

"Do you really think it could be 'Her', though?"

"Who else could shoot stars like that, other than yours truly?"

"I say we look around this whole city until we can find her."

"Sounds like a plan, Reimu!"

"We'll split up, so we can cover more ground that way. If one of us has a clue on where she is, we make the call."

"Gotcha!"

We see Batthan, Zoey, and their Heroes going shopping for some new clothes.

Batthan asks, "So honey, what do you think about this?"

Zoey smiles, "Oh wow, it looks so great on you!"

"You think so?"

Silver nods, "Sure, partner! I think it suits you really well."

Shadow states, "You got to get the right idea for what kind of person you are and what clothes you wear."

Charmy adds, "As they say, clothes make the man!"

Batthan nods, "Right!"

Ash, Misty, and some of their Heroes are nearing the Gym.

Ash grins, "This is it, the Westapolis Gym!"

Blaze wonders, "I wonder what the Gym leader's gonna look like?"

Sonic worries, "I'm worried more on his Hero Pokémon."

Misty says, "Well, let's stop wondering, and go in!"

Blaze agrees, "Yeah!"

They enter the building in search of the Gym Leader and his Hero, but when they entered the battlefield, no one was there.

Ash calls, "Hello... is anyone here?"

Misty looks around, "It doesn't look like anyone's here!"

"Hello there, guests!" A woman calls.

It was not the Gym Leader, but a lady to appear from a door to greet them.

Ash asks, "Hi, who are you?"

The woman introduces, "My name is Bulma! I am the Gym's Leader's assistant and wife!"

Blaze gleams, "Wow, he's married? She's beautiful!"

Sonic asks, "So, Bulma, where is the Gym Leader?"

Bulma wonders, "Are you here to challenge him?"

Ash replies, "I am! My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pallet Town. I want to challenge Vegeta and his Hero Pokémon for his badge!"

Bulma understands, "Ahhh, I see... Well, he and his Hero have gone training for a little while. They'll be back before dinner time, definitely! You can challenge him, then!"

"Okay!"

"In the meantime, why don't you come to the back? I can prepare you nice people some lunch!"

Sonic asks, "I hope it's not too much trouble..."

Bulma shakes her head, "Not at all!"

* * *

Back in the Pokémon Center, Eirin and Kaguya are planning out what they want to do in the Halloween Party.

Eirin questions, "What? You want to invite the Youkai of Gensokyo to the party, too? Isn't that too much?"

Kaguya grins, "But, that's the whole point, Eirin! That's the main theme for this party!"

"But, wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"It doesn't matter, anymore! They are all Hero Pokémon, so they know how to control themselves. Besides, they'll be plenty of food and exciting games for all!"

"Sounds like you know what you're doing... hey, Princess, look!"

They see a poster up on the wall.

"What is it, Eirin?"

Eirin gasps, "... Lady Kaguya, read this..."

"... Whoa, I don't believe this, this is the poster regarding the Soccer Tournament for Hero Pokémon. It says that more information will be revealed at this location in town. Hmm..."

"We should go here and gather all the info needed!"

"But, what about the party?"

"Princess, we have plenty of time for that, now come on!"

"Waaaaaaaa..."

She drags Kaguya out and onto where they need to go.

Meanwhile, Brock, Mario, and Sakuya are out shopping for the supplies that they need.

Brock says, "These Marts sure do have everything needed for our trip. I just love being here in the Platinum Rain Region."

Sakuya exclaims, "All these foods are so fresh and so tasty! It's nothing compared to the overworld... Or, so I've heard."

Mario states, "We're gonna need a lot, though. We gotta feed an entire family of people at least twice a day!"

"I don't know how you guys do it, but it sure must be nice to have the extra help."

Brock adds, "Yeah, especially with you being a maid in all, a beautiful one in fact!"

Sakuya blushes, "Brock, you are the sweetest guy ever!"

Brock laughs, "Hahahaha! Thanks!"

Reimu and Marisa have spread out in search of the person they are looking for.

Reimu sweatdrops, "Awww man, nothing so far!"

Marisa looks around, "Hmm... Ohhh?"

Marisa spots someone familiar out in a local park! She speaks to Reimu in her Cell Phone in a Speaker way.

Marisa replies, "Red-White, this is Black-White speaking... I think I've spotted 'Her'!"

Reimu confirms, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Definitely! I see Green and White!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm flying over the Westapolis park; I'll meet you near the entrance in a few."

"Right! Be right there."

* * *

May and company are searching all over for the place where our Heroes could stay over for the next few days. Max and Dawn's Eggs are in good hands, but they will not hatch anytime too soon...

Dawn states, "Sure is harder than I thought finding what we are looking for."

Tails says, "With these high prices going up and with so many people, we may never find the right place to live."

Luigi adds, "And it's too many of us for the Pokémon Center.

Sabrina remembers, "... I just remembered! I can just use my magic to make a house where we could all stay at for a while!"

Salem replies, "That's a great idea, Sabrina! You could have said that before we even left!"

"Hey, cat, I don't come up with ideas that quick. I am human, you know."

"Half human, thank you very much!"

Youmu smiles, "Well, that's settled! Anyone wanna have lunch?"

Cynthia smiles, "Mmm, I could sure go for some food, right now!"

May gasps, "Oh my gosh!"

Tails asks, "May, what's wrong?"

"Tails, look at this!" In an information wall outside a mart, lies juicy information. "There's a contest coming up in Seihou Town."

Dawn says, "Really? Great! That's my chance to try and earn my ribbon!"

"We'll see about that, Dawn!"

Joy wishes, "Good luck in the next contest, you two!"

May and Dawn reply, "Thanks!"

Rouge replies, "Pokémon Contest, ehh? Hmm... sounds interesting!"

Back in the Pokémon Center again, Eirin and Kaguya are back from gathering the Soccer Tournament information.

Eirin smiles, "Wow, so much information!"

Kaguya glees, "I can't wait to share this with Reimu and everyone!"

Batthan calls, "Hey guys, we're back!"

"Batthan!"

Batthan came back with his new appearance. He now sports a Blue shirt with dark gray pants and a dark gray jacket. Everything else about is still the same, which are his shoes and his necklace.

Kaguya blushes, "Ohh Batthan, nice new look. You look sexier than before!"

"Uhh... thanks!"

Eirin shows, "Check it out, we have some information regarding the Soccer Tournament."

Silver says, "Ohh, I want to see that!"

Zoey agrees, "Me too, sounds like fun!"

* * *

Ash, Misty, Blaze, and Sonic are eating lunch that Bulma prepared.

Blaze compliments, "This is some good stuff, Bulma! You sure do make a good wife!"

Bulma smiles, "Thank you, Blaze. That is very kind of you."

Sonic asks, "So, how long have you and Vegeta been married?"

"For about 10 Years now."

"And, how long has Vegeta had his Hero Pokémon?"

"Not too long, I say about a year, now! Even so, Vegeta does care about her, me, and his Pokémon more than anyone else. He's a very hard worker and he trains a lot. That's my Vegeta!"

Misty says, "I can't wait to meet them. I'm sure a battle with them will give Ash a run for his money!"

Ash laughs, "Hahahaha!"

Bulma also laughs, "Hahaha! I'm sure it will!"

After their meal...

Ash says, "We have to go now. We need to return to the Pokémon Center to meet up with our friends."

Bulma bows, "Alright, see you all a little later."

Sonic waves, "Thanks for the meal. Bye!"

"See ya!"

* * *

And back to Reimu and Marisa...

Marisa asks, "So, what do you suppose we do? We just approach her?"

Reimu nods, "That's right! I'm sure she will be glad to see us!"

They walk up to her! She is currently sitting on the grass and relaxing herself.

Reimu calls, "Hello there, old friend."

The girl was glad to see some familiar faces. She looks similarly to Reimu, only green and white.

The girl shouts, "Reimu, Marisa... Oh my goddess!"

After they gave each other a hug, they sat down and spoke!

The girl asks, "So, you knew it was me, right?"

Reimu nods, "Who else could of... besides Marisa of course."

"I'm sorry I didn't speak to you all sooner, but it just didn't feel right. I have a weird feeling about that boy you hang around with."

Marisa asks, "You mean Batthan?"

"The one with those cute eyes, right? Yeah, him!"

Reimu thinks, "... I think I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Of course, it's so obvious, right Marisa?"

Marisa smiles, "Yep! And we have a plan to help you with it!"

Girl glees, "Really? That's wonderful!"

Reimu replies, "Okay, here's what we were thinking..."

And so, they talk about it. What are they talking about? You have to wait, of course!"

And, back at the Pokémon Center...

Silver says, "Wow, so much information!"

Shadow adds, "This tournament is going to be awesome!"

Kaguya agrees, "You can say that again!"

Brock calls, "Hey guys, we're back from our shopping."

Brock, Mario, and Sakuya are carrying a lot of food in bags.

Batthan offers, "Wow, Brock, that sure is a lot of groceries you guys are carrying... here, let us help you."

Mario says, "Thanks a lot!"

Sakuya smiles, "Wow, Batthan, you look stunning!"

"Why thank you, Sakuya!"

After a few minutes, May and company returned.

Zoey says, "Hey guys, you made it back!"

Cynthia says, "Sure did!"

May knows, "We figured out a place where we could stay for a while!"

Batthan asks, "Where it is?"

Dawn wonders, "I'll tell you, but where is Ash?"

Sakuya answers, "Ash, Misty, and the Heroes aren't back, yet. And neither are Reimu and Marisa."

After another few minutes, Ash and the Heroes came back. Reimu and Marisa also came back with them.

Zoey says, "Hey Ash, Misty, you guys made it!"

Ash replies, "Yep! We accidently found Reimu and Marisa heading back here as well."

Marisa smiles, "Yeah, it's pretty coincidental."

Everyone gathers around to their stories of what happened.

Misty explains, "Alright, so I guess we'll go first. Turns out that the Gym Leader and his Hero are currently training, and they won't be back until dinner time."

Marisa adds, "Looks like then is the perfect opportunity to challenge him."

Brock replies, "We managed to get our shopping done. Our supplies should last us for a long while."

Max says, "Great!"

May asks, "So, Marisa, what happened with you and Reimu?"

Marisa answers, "We've found out who our mysterious helper was."

Reimu points out, "But, we can't exactly tell you who, yet?"

Batthan asks, "Why not?"

"Because, it's a surprise, and she will show up rather soon. Sooner than you think!"

Reimu winks at Batthan. Batthan gets confused!

May explains, "For us, Sabrina can zap us a house for all of us to sleep in where it's empty enough."

Misty asks, "Wow, you can do that?"

Sabrina says, "Sure can!"

Salem adds, "Saves us a fortune of money!"

Dawn adds, "We also found out about a contest coming up in Seihou Town."

Batthan replies, "Looking forward to watching that! And as for me, I managed to get a new look... well Ash, do I look awesome or what?"

Ash agrees, "Yeah, you look great! Totally suits, you!"

"Sweet!"

"Oh yeah, what new Pokémon did you all get?"

Misty answers, "I got my Jigglypuff!"

May wonders, "Wait... since when did you catch a Jigglypuff?"

"Since a long while back, quite a long while after I started working full time at the Cerulean Gym."

Zoey answers, "I got my Gardevoir and Glaceon, thanks to Shadow!"

Shadow smiles, "No problem!"

Cynthia answers, "I got my Gastrodon! I replaced it with Togekiss since I got it, but now it's back on my team and it is awesome!"

Ash says, "Great!"

Kaguya says, "Alright, now it's our turn. First of all, Halloween plans have been made. And second, check this out! We found out all of the information on the upcoming Soccer Tournament.

Reimu insists, "Really, let me see that!"

After looking it over...

Reimu explains, "Okay, so here's the scoop. Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Aya... Anyways, in this Soccer Tournament, there will be 8 Teams of 11 Hero Pokémon. Each member of the Hero Pokémon team MUST HAVE a Partner-for-life to look after and take a part of the tournament, or they will be disqualified. All 11 Hero Pokémon and their partners are to meet up. The Human partners can only watch, while the Heroes themselves come with the strategies and do all the work."

Marisa says, "So, they all must have partners, huh? Hmm... so that means chances are, there may be Touhou Heroines that we haven't seen in a long time there."

Sakuya adds, "As well as new Hero Pokémon."

Reimu continues, "Sure seems like it. Anywho, the Hero Pokémon must come up with their team, a team name, and work together to win the whole thing. There are not many rules within this tournament, except to go all out and win. A special barrier will protect all spectators from any harm. They sure do take a lot of precautions for this. The winning team will receive 110,000 Poke dollars, which is 10,000 per Hero and will be crowned Soccer Champions. They will also each receive a Platinum Trophy and their human partners will each receive a special coupon that will allow them to buy one of anything they want from a Supermarket, game shop, and other convenient stores listed."

Marisa explains, "Amazing!"

Ash wonders, "So, do they say where and when the tournament will take place?"

Reimu continues, "Yep, it takes place in Sportsgale City in a couple months from now. Sportsgale City also has a Gym and Contest area there according to the ad here."

Dawn smiles, "Sweet, that's so awesome!"

Ash declares, "Alright, another Gym to soon conquer!"

Pikachu says, "Pikachuuuu!"

Youmu rubs her head, "Uhh... so much information. I think my head is gonna blow up!"

Max agrees, "You and me both, Youmu!"

Youmu blushes, "Max..."

Reimu says, "Okay, so by dinner time, we should meet up in the Gym."

Everyone agrees, "Right!"

* * *

As dinner time approaches, our Heroes head into the Gym where Bulma awaits them.

Bulma exclaims, "Well, Ash, I see that all of your friends have made it. Wow... you have a whole lot of friends!"

Ash says, "Well, you know, they are my family after all!"

Reimu adds, "And, we all have to stick together!"

Bulma replies, "Just wait here, Vegeta and his Hero should be back here any minute."

Just outside the Gym, Vegeta and his Hero Pokémon come back from their training, somewhat tired out. And, they enter the Gym.

Bulma notices, "Oh look, here they come, now!"

Ash says, "Ohhhh!"

Vegeta appears before them, and the Touhou Heroines are surprised when they see who his Hero Pokémon is.

Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, and Youmu gasp, "It's Hong Meiling!"

Vegeta greets, "Hello dear!"

Bulma smiles, "Hello, my sweetheart! How was your training?"

"Excellent! We are in prime condition and ready for our next challenger!"

"Your challenger is actually here right now!"

"Hmm?"

Ash, Misty, Reimu, Sakuya, and Blaze approach them.

Ash greets, "Hello, sir! My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pallet Town. I challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

Vegeta smiles, "Well, you see like a smart and tough young man! Of course I will accept! I like you to meet my Hero Pokémon, -"

Sakuya answers, "Hong Meiling..."

"Y-y-you know her?"

"Of course; before you met her, me and her along with a few select Heroes used to live together in a mansion from our world."

"I see..."

Hong smiles, "Miss Sakuya... it's great to see you again!"

Sakuya recalls, "Hasn't been that long, has it? Not since that time you helped us with the 4th of July celebration back in Fullerton Town."

"I know, but still, we haven't officially like spoken like this since forever!"

"You said it!"

"So, how's your partner?"

"Splendid! He's the perfect guy! See that guy right there next to the guy with the red cap? That's him."

Brock waves!

Hong admires, "Wow, he's cute."

"I know!"

"So anyway, Reimu, it looks like we may face each other today... I wish you luck!"

Reimu agrees, "Same to you!"

"I've been training really hard with my partner. And I think I have awakened the dragon within me! I will show you my ultimate power!"

"So will I!"

Vegeta states, "In about an hour, I will be ready, Ash!"

Ash nods, "Alright!"

Reimu prepares, "Let's do our best, Ash! Hong Meiling is not a force to be taking lightly."

Misty asks, "Ash, have you chosen your Pokémon?"

Ash thumbs up, "Yep, I have! And I won't regret them, either!"

In one hour, our Heroes will go face to face with Vegeta and Hong. Will our Heroes win the second Gym badge? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

* * *

**PDA777: Okay, that's over and done with.**

**Batthan: Indeed!**

**PDA777: See you all next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	22. Vegeta and Hong's 9000 Power Levels

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Welcome one and all to the next exciting episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny. I'm PDA and you all know my co-star, Batthan!**

**Batthan: It's a pleasure as always. **

**PDA777: So, in today's episode, it's epic battle time with Vegeta, the martial artist of superior skill with his Hero Pokémon, Hong Meiling verses Ash's team!**

**Batthan: So, let's go, onto the Gym battle!**

**PDA777: Enjoy the episode, everyone!**

**(The Audience claps!)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- ?

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is immortal!

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Egg

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, and does fire attacks. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Egg

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Hero Pokémon 3- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- ?

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 18: Vegeta and Hong's 9000 Power Levels**

Our Heroes today have being waiting for quite some time, but now that the Gym Leader, Vegeta, and his Hero Pokémon, Hong Meiling, have returned from their extensive training and resting, they will now take on Ash and his Pokémon. But can they defeat the fighting Pokémon which stands between them and the Gym badge?

While Vegeta and Ash are in both sides, readying their team, our other Heroes who are watching are sitting in their seats, waiting for the exciting Gym battle to soon begin.

Zoey recalls, "I believe this is the second time I saw Ash in a Gym battle!"

Batthan says, "Oh, mine too!"

"Small world after all, huh, sweetie?"

Cynthia says, "First time for me!"

Sabrina agrees, "Us, too!"

Salem asks, "So, all of you experienced watchers, is Ash really as powerful as he say he is?"

Max says, "You bet! Ash always does his best at his Gym battles!"

Sonic adds, "They were always exciting, every time we saw one!"

Blaze adds, "You're not gonna believe the surprises these Gyms always seem to have."

Joy wonders, "So Blaze, I guess you're not gonna fight in this Gym?"

Blaze shakes her head, "Nope; Ash wanted Reimu to fight this one. After all, Reimu didn't really have a lot of opportunities to fight these kinds of battles with her partner, yet. I don't mind, anyways, gives me an opportunity to rest anyways. I need to get back into the spirit soon."

Rouge asks, "So Blaze, I understand you have a Super form alongside Reimu, right?"

"Yep, and it's actually called by Burning form. It's been a long time since I unleashed by full power."

Knuckles wonders, "You know, speaking of which, I still am concerned about Hyper forms?"

Sabrina says, "Hyper forms?"

"These are... rumored forms to say that actually exist in a few selected Heroes. They can unlock a hidden potential that was deep inside of us long ago. But the thing is... it is to only be used in a situation sooo dire, that it seems impossible to unlock. But I know they exist."

Eirin asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Because a long time ago, I saw Sonic... in his Hyper form!"

Most of the Heroes gasped!

Dawn asks, "How was that possible?"

"Using the power of the Super Emeralds that were hiding deep beneath the depths of Angel Island alongside the Master Emerald, he was able to become this form. I only saw it twice. I don't know if it is possible to become a Hyper form outside Angel Island at this point, but I do know that Hyper form does exist."

Misty thought, "_I wonder if Sonic can go into his Hyper Form, again."_

Batthan exclaims, "A few selected Heroes, huh? Hmm... sounds totally legendary!"

Kaguya points, "Hey look, Ash's Gym battle is about to start!"

Sakuya thought, "Good luck, Reimu!_I can't wait to see how powerful Hong has become in her training."_

Vegeta asks, "Are you ready, Ash?"

Ash nods, "Ready as I will ever be!"

Hong replies, "May our battle be honorable, Reimu."

Reimu says, "Same with you... Hong!"

Bulma announces, "Alright everyone, this will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle, no time limit. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Are both sides ready?"

Ash and Vegeta say, "Ready?"

"Then, let the battle begin!"

Vegeta brings out, "I'll send mine out first, Ash! Blaziken, is all you!"

Blaziken appeared from his Pokéball.

Blaziken says, "Blaze!"

May smiles, "Awesome, he has a Blaziken just like me!"

Tails agrees, "That is pretty awesome!"

Ash brings out, "A Blaziken, huh? Alright, then. We'll play Fire with Fire! Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard appears from its Pokéball.

Charizard roars, "Raaaaaar!"

Vegeta says, "Charizard... okay then! Let's go, Blaziken!"

Ash says, "Charizard, let's do this!"

Both Pokémon are charging in and ready for combat!

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket continues relaxing in town, as they take a break in the Pokémon Center's lodging room.

Jessie relaxes, "Ahhhh, it's nice to kick back and relax every once in a while."

Dr. Eggman adds, "Even us villains need a break too, you know."

Flandre smiles, "My wings are stretched and really laxed."

Meowth wonders, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask this, Flan, but are those wings of yours real?"

Bowser agrees, "Yeah! They don't seem like the wings that can be used to fly."

Flandre answers, "Well, they are kind of decorations, but they are still wings. Doesn't matter, though, because most of the Youkai back in Gensokyo can fly anyways, including yours truly."

"Those looks like pretty colored jewels that can be used for profit."

"No, these are my treasured jewels. My big sister gave me these a long time ago!"

Meowth replies, "Ohhh..."

James thinks, "Hmmm..."

Jessie asks, "James, what's on your mind?"

"I'm kind of curious about something. We have the same motto since back in the Sinnoh Region."

"Come to think of it, you're right! All that was added recently was the lines for the Vile Pokémon."

Meowth suggests, "I say that after we've rested, we should come up with a new motto, something for the Platinum Rain region!"

Dr. Eggman says, "Hohooo, a new original motto for the team? I'm gain!"

Bowser agrees, "Count me in!"

Flandre cheers, "Yay, new motto!"

* * *

Vegeta offers, "Ash, I'll let you have the first move!"

Ash calls, "Fine by me! Charizard, let's start with Wing Attack!"

Charizard stretches his wings out and rushes in for an attack.

"Dodge it and use Slash!"

Blaziken dodges the attack and hits Charizard with a Slash. Charizard remains in the air.

"Alright; use Dragonbreath!"

Charizard blows out electrical like beam to hit Blaziken. Blaziken still remains intact.

"Well, enough of the warm-ups, time to kick it up! Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken has his feet on fire and tries to hit Charizard.

"Counter with Dragon Claw!"

Charizard claws glows and his Blaziken's feet to neutralize the attacks.

Luigi thinks, "Hmm... looks like things are even so far."

Tails states, "The party's just started, keep watching for more action."

Vegeta calls, "Blaziken, go for a Bulk Up!"

Blaziken pumps up his power, boosting his attack and defense."

"Let's be careful, Charizard. Blaziken is stronger now!"

"Now, Quick Attack!"

Blaziken quickly rushes for an attack.

"Stop it with a Flamethrower!"

Charizard uses a powerful Flamethrower, but it wasn't enough to stop Blaziken and it kept going to hit.

Reimu frowns, "Awww man, that wasn't enough to counter."

Ash calls, "We'll have to kick it up as well. Charizard, use Hidden Power!"

Batthan widens his eyes, "Huh? Hidden Power?"

Charizard has glowing balls surrounding him, then unleashes them to Blaziken, which ends up hitting him, and quite hard from the looks of it.

Vegeta says, "Whoa, Blaziken, you need to get up!"

Blaziken got up!

Vegeta thought, "_Hidden Power? That's a very technical move to use and master!"_

Reimu smiles, "Yeah, take that, Blaziken! That was a Hidden Power Psychic for ya!"

Batthan repeats, "Hidden Power Psychic?"

Zoey asks, "Hey, sweetie, I don't know understand how Hidden Power works."

"Hidden Power... such a mysterious move. Depending on the user of the move, its power and type is determined. To set it up with such power and with the correct type takes a lot of training to get it right on."

"Whoa!"

Silver smiles, "With Hidden Power Psychic, it would be super effective against all of Vegeta's Pokémon, since Vegeta uses Fighting type Pokémon. Way to go, Ash!"

Vegeta smirks, "Don't think you'll beat me with just one move, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "I don't plan on it!"

"Good. Now, Blaziken, Focus Energy!"

Blaziken focuses and becomes pumped up!

Reimu frowns, "Darn, it's becoming even stronger!"

Ash calls, "No problem. Charizard, Smokescreen! Then follow with Flare Blitz!"

Charizard covers the stadium with smoke. Then, he goes in to rush with Flare Blitz.

Vegeta calls, "Don't worry about looking around for the opponent. Just, use your Chi, and you will find him."

Blaziken focuses his energy around. He senses Charizard's movements.

Vegeta follows up, "You got him? Then use Thunderpunch!"

Blaziken electrifies his fist, then when Charizard got close, use a powerful Thunderpunch at him. The smoke clears and Charizard falls to the ground.

Ash and Reimu call out, "Charizard!"

Marisa sweatdrops, "Ouch, I can tell from inside that smoke that the Thunderpunch did a lot of damage. Must have gotten his weak spot, too, from the looks of it."

May worries, "This is bad, I wonder if Charizard can get up from that."

Ash asks, "Hey Charizard, can you get up?"

Charizard gets up for a few seconds but then falls for good!

Reimu calls, "Charizard!"

Bulma announces, "Charizard is unable to continue, which makes Blaziken the winner!"

Vegeta compliments, "Excellent work, Blaziken!"

Blaziken says, "Blaze!"

Ash calls back, "Charizard, return! ... You did well, so rest now, kay? Hmm..."

Reimu asks, "So, what now, Ash?"

"I don't want to send you out, yet, Reimu! I want to reserve your energy for Hong. So then, Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Pidgeot came out of his ball.

Vegeta replies, "Hmmph, we'll take care of that bird in no time. Blaziken, use your Flare Blitz!"

Blaziken in encloaked in Fire and goes in for the attack quickly.

Ash calls, "Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeot also rushes in quickly. And for the results, Pidgeot took a bit of damage, but manages to get a powerful hit on Blaziken, resulting in a knockout!

Bulma announces, "Blaziken is unable to battle, which makes Pidgeot the winner!"

Reimu cheers, "Excellent work, Pidgeot!"

Vegeta calls back, "Come back, Blaziken! You did well. ... Well, Ash, you did a nice comeback on me. I'm really starting to like you. Now then, Breloom, it's all you!"

Breloom appears from its Pokéball.

Marisa laughs, "Hahahahaha! Breloom, really? Vegeta is in trouble!"

May asks, "Why is that?"

"Because Breloom is extremely weak to flying, because it's also part grass."

Shadow grins, "Ohhh, that Breloom is going down so fast."

Ash calls, "Heh, Breloom, huh? This will be over in one attack! Pidgeot, Brave Bird!"

Pidgeot glows completely and goes in for the attack.

Vegeta smirks!

Vegeta calls, "Breloom, Dynamicpunch!"

Breloom glows his hand and hits Pidgeot, but the devastating power of Brave Bird overwhelmed Breloom and knocks it out in one hit!

Bulma announces, "Breloom is unable to battle, and Pidgeot wins again!"

Vegeta calls back, "Return, Breloom... you did exactly as I planned. Now, you will rest. Get ready, Hong."

Hong salutes, "Yes, sir!"

Ash smiles, "Excellent work, Pidgeot, just as I planned."

Reimu smiles, "Great! If things turn out well, I might not even have to battle at all."

Hong replies, "Don't be so sure, Reimu! I'm up next!"

Hong jumps up to the battlefield.

Sakuya says, "So, Hong is next, huh?"

Youmu wonders, "I wonder; has she improved a lot since our last meeting?"

Vegeta says, "My prized Hong Meiling is up now, Ash! I'll let your Pidgeot go first again, just to be fair!"

Ash calls, "Whatever you say! Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeot is flying around disoriented.

Ash says, "What?"

Misty wonders, "What's Pidgeot doing?"

Knuckles answers, "You remember that Dynamicpunch Breloom used? Whenever it hits, it always causes confusion!"

May worries, "Oh no, that's not good at all!"

"And that's not all, because I have something else that worries me."

Reimu thinks, "Ash, I think that Pidgeot is confused!"

Ash calls, "Confused, huh? We'll have to take our chances, then! Pidgeot, please, try to use an Aerial Ace!"

Despite the confusion, Pidgeot does for the Aerial Ace!

Ash says, "Alright, that's the way, Pidgeot!"

However, halfway there, Pidgeot suddenly stopped!

Ash questions, "Huh? What's going on?"

Vegeta chuckles, "Haha! Just as I planned! Effect Spore kicked in!"

Dawn says, "Effect Spore?"

Knuckles frowns, "Darn, just as I thought... Effect Spore may cause Poison, Paralysis, or Sleep whenever an opponent hits the user of the ability directly. It looks like Paralysis kicked in this time!"

Batthan formulates, "Of course; that's why Vegeta threw in Breloom! He knew that his other Pokémon besides his Hero wouldn't stand a chance against Pidgeot. So, he purposely used Breloom as a sacrifice, by inflicting a bit of damage, Confusion, and possibly another status to go with it!"

Cynthia smiles, "Wow, that Vegeta sure is clever. He knows what's best for his Pokémon. And it looks like Pidgeot is in trouble, because with those statuses, I doubt it'll do anything against a Hero Pokémon."

Vegeta laughs, "Hahaha! Now, say goodbye to your Pidgeot, Ash! Hong, use your Earth Dragon Wave!"

Hong stomps the ground, and a shockwave lifts Pidgeot in the air.

Vegeta finishes, "Now, finish it with your Descending Flower Slam!"

Hong runs a bit, then jumps up, fills her foot with Rainbow Chi, and does a downward slam kick on Pidgeot. The impact bounces Pidgeot off the ground once and knocks it out!

Bulma announces, "Pidgeot cannot continue, which makes Hong Meiling the winner."

Hong cries, "Jaaaaaaaaao!"

Reimu sighs, "Poor thing..."

Ash calls back, "Return, Pidgeot... well done, you've knocked down two of Vegeta's Pokémon. That was very impressive! Now, you take a long rest. So, Reimu, let's go!"

Reimu nods, "Right, Ash!"

Reimu walks up to the battlefield.

Marisa grins, "This is it!"

Sonic says, "Its Reimu vs Hong now!"

Sakuya wonders, "I wonder... can Hong win?"

Charmy says, "Only one way to find out!"

Rouge declares, "Time to see some serious fighting in action!"

* * *

Reimu wishes, "Best of luck, Hong!"

Hong wishes back, "You two, Reimu!"

Vegeta says, "Let's roll, Hong!"

Ash states, "Time to party, Reimu! Let's start with Needle Shot!"

Reimu shoots a lot of needles.

Vegeta calls, "Dodge them and use Spell Card: Star Pulse Shot!"

Ash says, "What? A Spell Card already?"

Hong declares, dodges the needles, then charges up Blue chi into a ball and releases it.

Ash calls, "Dodge it!"

Reimu easily dodges it!

Reimu intervenes, "Hey, Ash!"

Ash says, "Hmm?"

"Hong specializes in Close range combat, so we need to careful because she will approach us a lot!"

Ash nods, "Okay!"

Vegeta calls, "Alright, Hong, time for some close range attack. Go towards Reimu and use Descending Flower Slam!"

Hong runs over to Reimu and goes in for the attack.

Ash smiles, "Use Instant Dimensional Rift!"

Reimu does a pose and Hong manages to hit Reimu... or so she thought. Instead at the moment the attack collides, Reimu disappears, then reappears quickly and a star of amulets suddenly appears and attacks Hong.

Ash follows up, "Now, follow with your Spell Card: Sanctification Orb!"

Reimu holds out her hand and a big blue Ying-yang orb appears. It slows down and does continuous damage to Hong. Hong falls to the ground.

Vegeta calls out, "Come on, Hong, the battle just started!"

Hong agrees, "Yeah, I'm still pumped with fighting spirit!"

Hong gets up quickly!

Eirin exclaims, "Amazing! Reimu counterattacks Hong's attack and does a follow up spell card attack directly after that."

Marisa smiles, "I'm telling ya, Reimu doesn't fool around when it comes to battling. She's got natural talent."

Sakuya says, "Let's see if Hong has what it takes to make up for that."

Vegeta compliments, "Not bad, Ash, your Reimu sure has trained really well!"

Ash says, "Why, thank you!"

"But, my Hong has just begun to battle. Hong, Tiger's Strength!"

Hong gathers up chi and makes herself glow with power!

Vegeta follows up, "Now, use your Spell Card: Rainbow Tai Ji Quan!"

Hong declares, then she stomps the ground, forcing a circular wall of rainbows to appear and slowing expand the field.

Ash wonders, "What is this?"

Reimu becomes cautious, "We need to keep an eye on this attack, Ash. This field attack will stay on the field for a few turns. And getting caught in it is not good, especially since Hong powered it up as well."

Ash calls, "Okay! Now Reimu, use your Dimensional Rift!"

Reimu disappears and gets ready to attack.

Hong remembers, "Vegeta, Reimu is planning to do an aerial kick from above!"

Vegeta calls, "Okay, then use Tiger's Strength following with Scarlet Cannon!"

Hong glows again. Then she focuses a bit of chi into her fist and gets ready to attack. Reimu appears and does a surprise aerial kick from below, but Hong was ready and immediately counters with a powerful Upper Punch attack. This blasts Reimu in the air and unfortunate for her, gets caught up in the Rainbow Wall attack Hong just used and takes additional damage from it. The wall disappears and Reimu falls into the ground.

Ash calls out, "Reimu!"

Blaze says, "Whoa, did you see all of that?"

Max replies, "Apparently Hong was expecting that attack then was prepared to counterattack, and hard too."

Mario states, "Just when you thought one thing was going to happen, something else happens unexpectedly."

Kaguya says, "I'm sure Reimu can get up from that, but that Hong is very strong..."

Ash asks, "Reimu, are you alright?"

Reimu gets up and rubs her head, "Yeah, but talk about a punch! She knew it was coming, too.

"Let's keep up the pace, Reimu."

"Right!"

"Use your Demon Sealing Dimensional Rift!"

Reimu disappears for another attack.

Vegeta asks, "Is she about to do the same attack?"

Hong recalls, "No, not quite. I think she shoots projectiles this time!"

"Okay, then get ready for it then!"

Reimu reappears a bit of distance from Hong and shoots purple needles down.

Vegeta calls, "Now, use her Shui Xing Tai Ji Quan!"

Hong uses hand gestures to create a big rainbow circle in front of her. The needles get absorbed and a Rainbow orb is formed as a result of the needles. She fires the Orb to Reimu.

Ash calls, "Quickly, use your Hakurei Shield!"

Reimu makes a blue shield appear in front of her and the attack was canceled.

Reimu sighs in relief, "Oh wow, that was close!"

Ash thinks, "You know, Hong sure is good at counterattacking."

"I bet she is playing cautiously since I'm her opponent and she knows how strong I am!"

"But, she doesn't know about your Super form..."

"Exactly! But, let's save the Super form for when we really need it."

"Yeah!"

Vegeta compliments, "Doing great so far, Hong!"

Hong agrees, "Yeah, let's kick their butts!"

"Okay, now Hong, rush in and use your Colorful Rain!"

Hong jumps up and uses her Colorful Rain below Reimu. She spins and rainbow colored shards are being sent out and fall to Reimu. Reimu takes a few of the hits.

Vegeta follows up, "Now, rush to the ground with Earth Dragon Wave!"

Hong quickly goes to the ground to use the attack. Reimu moves out of the way, and dodges the upcoming wave from the attack.

Ash calls, "Reimu, Flying Strike!"

Reimu flies quickly to attack Hong.

"Hong, Spell Card: Earth and Sky Dragon Kick!"

Hong stomps the ground and goes in for a strong Upper Dragon Kick! Both attacks seem to be a draw, except Reimu took a bit more damage there.

Reimu and Hong both slightly pant of exhaustion.

"Reimu is getting tired... looks like it's time to unleash it!"

"Hong is starting to feel tired. We need to end this as quickly as possible."

"Okay, Reimu, it's time to unleash your Super form!"

"WHAT!"

Hong says, "Huh?"

Reimu gathers energy and transforms into Super Reimu!

Super Reimu smiles, "Alright, I feel stronger now!"

Hong sweats, "Well, that was unexpected! Reimu has gotten tons stronger than before!"

Vegeta replies, "We'll have to go all out as well. It's the only way to win! Hong, use your Spell Card: Fierce Tiger's Inner Strength!"

Hong declares and powers up even more! This time, with stronger boosts and lasts longer than before.

Vegeta follows up, "Now, attack with Star Pulse Shot!"

Hong does her blue chi formation and launches it with faster speed then before.

Ash calls, "Let's show them some true power! Reimu, Last Spell: Fantasy Seal [Blink]!"

Batthan shocks, "What! Last Spell?"

Sonic wonders, "Last Spell... what the heck is that?"

"Beats me, this is the first time I've heard of this."

Marisa explains, "Last Spell... such a rare thing to see. These Spell Cards are a massive step up from normal Spell Cards. Their powers are legendary, but they usually come with some sort of cost to come with it. Only Touhou Heroines in their Super Forms can use these."

Batthan thinks, "I see... so, does this mean what I think it means?"

"There's only one way to find out. Just watch!"

Super Reimu summons her orbs, but then breaks them into hundreds of small firework bombs. The attack caused the Star Pulse Shot to disperse and Hong takes a lot of damage.

Hong still manages to stand, but barely.

Vegeta worries, "Whoa, that seemed to have done a lot of damage. Can you still fight, Hong?"

Hong swirls, "I don't know... I feel dizzy... so tired..."

Hong, feeling worn out from the battle, falls down to the ground and faints.

Reimu can't move and feels very tired but is still standing.

After a few seconds...

Bulma announces, "Hong is unable to continue the battle. Therefore, Reimu wins and the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash cheers, "Yes, victory!"

Ash goes up to Reimu, who changes back into her normal form!

Ash asks, "Are you okay, Reimu?"

Reimu pants, "Yeah, I am. I just need to rest for a while. Hong... did so well today!"

Vegeta approaches Hong who is sleeping and picks her up. He smiles as he looks at her.

Vegeta smiles, "... Hmm! You rest now, Hong, you definitely deserve it!"

Vegeta walks up to Ash.

Vegeta congratulates, "Ash, you and your Pokémon did outstanding for this match. We did not expect your Reimu to be able to use her Super form. Someday, I really wish for Hong to be able to do her Super form as well. Excellent job for winning!"

Vegeta sets Hong down slightly and reaches his pocket for the badge.

Vegeta gives, "Ash, here it is, your Tai Chi badge!"

Ash declares, "Yes! Thank you, Vegeta! Alright, I just got the Tai Chi badge!"

Pikachu says, "Pi Pikachuuu!"

Misty cheers, "Alright, Ash won!"

Marisa shouts, "Woooo! Way to go, Reimu!"

Sakuya smiles, "Hong did wonderful as well!"

Batthan grins, "That makes two badges now, Ash!"

Blaze cheers, "Yes!"

And so, our Heroes, Ash, his Pokémon, and Reimu managed to pull off an impressive victory against the fighting Pokémon. Now, it's Batthan's turn, as exciting things will soon be coming for him. Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: And, we're done! So, how was it, Batthan?**

**Batthan: It was awesome! The battle was very elegant!**

**PDA777: Next time, there's a little something for me and Batthan that is quite surprising.**

**Batthan: Oooh, sounds awesome!**

**PDA777: See ya later!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	23. BDayE: Batthan's Windy Miracle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Helloooo everyone! Welcome to the next exciting episode of Pokémon Heroes Destiny! Today is a special day for me and Batthan, as this is our Birthday episode!**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**PDA777: Thank you, you're too kind. In today's show, there is certainly something special that most of you don't know. And that is that me and Batthan share a birthday, is that weird or what?**

**Batthan: Nah, I would call it fate, PDA! After all, we are good friends, so it must be destined that we would share a birthday.**

**PDA777: (blushes) Awww, E.T., you are so fawful, I mean thoughtful. Sorry, I've been thinking about this one boss from the Mario and Luigi RPG series. He's kind of an odd guy, don't you think?**

**Batthan: Yeah, his most used line is I HAVE FURY!**

**(The Audience Laughs)**

**PDA777: Well then, I HAVE BATTHAN, why don't we get on to our special episode, today.**

**Batthan: Alrighty! It'll be a focus for my birthday, today. I've heard there will be a couple of surprises for me as well. I'm looking forward to it!**

**PDA777: There's also a surprise which involves me as well. You'll see what I mean later. For now, enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- ?

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is immortal!

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Egg

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, and does fire attacks. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Egg

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Hero Pokémon 3- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Special Birthday Episode: Batthan's Windy Miracle!**

Current Location: Westapolis City

Our Heroes are still in Westapolis City as today is a very special day for a special someone. Everyone but Batthan is currently awake at this point. But, his big day begins the moment he wakes up.

Batthan is sleeping in his room of the house that Sabrina conveniently zapped up for them.

Zoey enters the room with a tray of his breakfast. She sets it down and wakes him up.

Zoey quietly says, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Batthan says, "Huh?"

He wakes up!

Batthan notices, "Ohh, good morning, sweetie pie!"

Zoey greets, "Morning!"

He yawns and stretches. Zoey picks up his breakfast.

Zoey declares, "Happy Birthday!"

Batthan cheers, "Yay! Breakfast in bed!"

"Brock and Sakuya got up earlier then most of us and made you a special birthday breakfast. I, of course, had to be the one to bring it to you."

"You're the best, honey! Tell Brock and Sakuya, thanks for the breakfast."

"Will do! Enjoy your breakfast!"

Zoey left the room. Batthan chows down half his breakfast, but then gets slightly interrupted by Shadow, Silver, Charmy, and ShinyShock!

The Heroes declare, "Happy Birthday, Batthan!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, guys!"

ShinyShock says, "Rai Rai!"

ShinyShock came over to Batthan.

Batthan notices, "Ohh, ShinyShock, you came to wish me a Happy Birthday, too, didn't you?"

ShinyShock nods, "Rai!"

Batthan pets him.

Silver asks, "Hey Batthan, after breakfast, we, along with Zoey would be hoping if we could walk around town together, for you know, some Hero Bonding time just for us?"

Batthan agrees, "Sure thing. Sounds great!"

Charmy cheers, "Excellent!"

Shadow says, "Okay, let's let him finish his breakfast."

Silver says, "Let's go, ShinyShock!"

Silver takes ShinyShock and they exit the room.

Batthan finishes his meal, gets dresses, and heads out. Before he could head out, though, Eirin and Kaguya greet him.

Eirin and Kaguya declare, "Hey Batthan. Happy Birthday!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, girls! By the way, I noticed a lot of people are not here!"

Eirin explains, "Well, most of them have gone out into the city doing various things, getting presents and stuff."

Kaguya adds, "And, we are also planning on giving you a birthday ~ooof~"

Kaguya gets interrupted by Eirin who elbows her.

Eirin sweatdrops, "Uhhh, it's a surprise thing..."

Batthan says, "Ooookay... Well, I'm off. Me and my Hero Bond family are going out as well. See ya!"

Eirin waves, "Bye!"

Kaguya waves, "See you back, soon."

Batthan left the house.

"Princess! You almost gave away that we were gonna throw him a birthday party! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Eirin…. I haven't had these kinds of things in many, many years. I didn't know this is what typical humans would do to throw a birthday party."

"Well, that's why we were to listen to Brock who completely instructed us."

"I was listening... for the most part."

"Whatever! Come, let's start decorating."

"Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Reimu and Marisa are doing some business with the mystery Heroine that saved them some time ago!

Marisa insures, "So, you know the plan, right?"

The girl nods, "Sure do, I can't wait to meet him in person."

Reimu adds, "And if anything goes wrong, you know what to do, right?

"Yep! I'm ready as I will ever be!"

"Good. Now the party won't start for a while, so we'll call you when we're ready for you to get into position."

"Understood!"

* * *

We see Batthan's Love Bond walking around town, wondering what to do, first.

Zoey smiles, "So, Birthday boy, do you know where you want to go to, first?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah! I was hoping we would go to the Arcade. There's bound to be plenty of those latest new system games to be out by now."

Silver says, "Sweet, let's go!"

Charmy cheers, "Yay!"

* * *

May, Dawn, and the Heroes are currently shopping for Batthan's gifts.

May asks, "So, what did you get for Batthan?"

Dawn shows, "This! What do you think?"

"Oh wow! That's so awesome!"

Knuckles replies, "It wasn't easy finding that, though. So, what did you get, May and Tails?"

May shows, "Ta da!"

Dawn gasps, "Are you kidding me? That's more expensive then my gift!"

Tails grins, "I know, right! But it's gonna be worth it!"

Knuckles smiles, "Yours may be expensive, but Batthan's gonna like our gift better. Right, Dawn?"

"Right, Knuckles!"

Tails counters, "Wrong, Knuckles! Batthan will like our gift better!"

May smiles, "Well, we will just have to see what he thinks for himself!"

Dawn and Knuckles nod, "Fine!"

* * *

About 6 Hours till the party...

The Love Bond is done with the Arcade.

Silver says, "That was a lot of fun."

Shadow wonders, "So, where do you we go next?"

Zoey remembers, "Oh, hey, I think Vegeta and Meiling are currently doing some training!"

Charmy says, "Even after they were just beaten by Ash?"

"Right; according to Bulma, since they saw Reimu's Super form, he wanted to become stronger right away. So, after resting for a few days, they have begun training again. Why don't we go pay them a visit?"

Batthan agrees, "That sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

Brock, Max, Sabrina are shopping not only for gifts, but for the stuff needed for the party.

Sakuya assures, "We should have everything on the list needed for the party."

Cynthia adds, "All we should be missing is the presents."

Mario remembers, "Oh no!"

Brock wonders, "What's wrong, Mario?"

"What about the cake, the birthday cake?"

Joy exclaims, "Oh my, we can't forget about the most important thing!"

Sakuya asks, "Uhhh... what's Batthan's favorite flavored cake?"

Salem suggests, "Chocolate sounds like a good flavor."

Brock shakes his head, "I don't think so. I remember serving him some him some Ice Cream once, and he refused Chocolate flavor."

Sabrina raises her eyebrow, "Wow, someone who hates Chocolate... not something you hear every day."

Sakuya suggests, "Well, Strawberry is a good option!"

Brock agrees, "Great idea, Sakuya! Let's go get the ingredients for making the Double Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake with Vanilla Ice Cream!"

Salem glees, "Ohh Brock, cut that out... you're making me hungry!"

Everyone laughs.

* * *

4 Hours until the party...

Batthan learned, "Wow, Tai Chi... It's no wonder Hong is so strong."

Shadow explains, "She said that she performs that exercise almost every day. I can believe it!"

Charmy asks, "So, what's the next thing we can do?"

Zoey's stomach growls, "How about Lunch? I'm hungry!"

Batthan suggests, "Okay. We can head to that awesome restaurant we passed by some time ago!"

Everyone else agree, "Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket have issues with their motto.

Jessie sweatdrops, "Wow, I can't believe this..."

Eggman rubs his head, "Is it really that hard to come up with a motto?"

James replies, "Well, it usually takes us a few days to come up with a motto."

Meowth adds, "With so many of us, it may take longer to come up with a good motto!"

Flandre cheers, "Well then, we just have to keep on trying. After all, we are a team, so let's keep going!"

Team Rocket agree, "Yeah!"

* * *

3 Hours until the party...

Batthan smiles, "Whew, that was a good meal."

Silver agrees, "I'll say!"

Zoey suggests, "Oh, I know, let's head to the Spa de la Sanzu. They have special things that they do to make you relax and wash all of your troubles away."

Batthan grins, "Hmm... sounds sexy!"

Silver says, "I could go for some relaxation."

* * *

1 Hour until the party...

Our Heroes are finished decorating the house and everyone is just about ready to start the party.

Kaguya says, "Okay, everyone but Batthan's Love Bond is back and we have finished the decorations.

Sakuya smiles, "The cake is done. Our Double Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake that is!"

Sonic grins, "That sounds so good, right now!"

Ash says, "The party games are setup!"

May says, "We managed to get all of the presents."

Marisa adds, "Including ours! Me and Reimu will surely think that he will enjoy ours the best, hands down!"

Misty asks, "Ohh really... and just what did you two get that could top the other gifts?"

Reimu smiles, "Ohh... you'll see!"

* * *

15 Minutes until the party...

Batthan smiles, "Ahhhh... I'm relaxed now. I feel so GREAT!"

Charmy stretches, "Well, I'm pretty worn out myself."

Zoey says, "Well, what do you say we head home?"

Batthan agrees, "Sounds like a great idea! I wonder what we could do with our friends…"

"Ohhh, Something which I may find you'll like."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"You'll see, be patient!"

* * *

Party will begin shortly... please be patient...

Kaguya calls, "The Party is about to start, so let's get ready. ... Everyone in position?"

Everyone else reply, "Yes!"

Batthan thinks, "Well, maybe I'll rest for a little while, I don't know."

Silver chuckles, "Hehehe!"

Batthan's Love Bond made it to the house. He opens the door, and...

The Heroes shout, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Batthan!"

Happy Birthday, indeed! Everyone surprises him with confetti and gifts and all the nice decorations.

Batthan smiles, "Wow... AWESOME! You threw me a birthday party?"

Kaguya sweatdrops, "Yep, and I almost blew the surprise, too. Hahaha!"

Zoey declares, "Come on, Batthan, let's party!"

Batthan cheers, "Yeah!"

* * *

After playing the party games...

Reimu smiles, "Okay, Birthday Boy, it's time for the birthday cake!"

Batthan excites, "Yes!"

Sakuya delivers, "This is the Double Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake we made just for you... with some Vanilla Ice Cream to go with it."

"Ohh, how thoughtful... and the name sounds like it would be so delicious."

Zoey smiles, "Happy 18th Birthday, sweetie. Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

"Kay!"

He blows out the candles and makes a wish. Everyone cheers for him! Sakuya uses one of her many knives to cut the first piece for him.

Sakuya gives, "Okay... here you go, try it and see if you like it."

He takes a piece with a fork eats it. He has a big smile on his face.

Batthan excites, "Ohhhhh... This is soooo good! I love it!"

Sakuya blushes!

May declares, "Okay, it's present time!"

"Goodie, my favorite part!"

"I'll go first, here!"

Batthan opens the present and in it contains a cool pair of Sunglasses. Unlike the ones he used to wear, these actually look cooler and feel cooler.

Batthan smiles, "Sweet! It's awesome! Thanks, May and Tails!"

Tails says, "You're welcome!"

Dawn says, "We're next!"

Knuckles gives, "Here!"

Batthan opens their present and it contains a Light Blue Winter Hat.

Dawn says, "I know it isn't the right season quite yet, but when Winter comes, it will be perfect for you!"

Batthan smiles, "Very thoughtful and very cute indeed! Thanks, you two!"

Knuckles nods, "No problem!"

After receiving more gifts for most of the Heroes...

Batthan asks, "So, what you got for me, sweetie?"

Zoey smiles, "This... Mmmmmwah!"

Zoey kisses Batthan in his cheek!

Batthan sarcastically replies, "What, that's it?"

"Huh? Don't you like my gift!"

"Ha, I'm kidding! I loved it! But you know, spending some time with my Love Bond is probably the best gift of them all!"

Reimu declares, "I wouldn't say that if I were you!"

Marisa adds, "We have a gift that is probably better that all the others!

Batthan grins, "Ohh really, I wanna see it!"

"Okay, we're just gonna open this door... and...!"

Just then, a quake suddenly shakes the ground and startles everyone!

Luigi cries, "Waaaa! What was that?"

Youmu answers, "Sounds like some sort of quake!"

Batthan asks, "Was this a part of your gift, girls?"

Reimu shakes her head, "No, it wasn't!"

Marisa denies, "It wasn't us, I swear!"

Ash suggests, "Come on, let's go outside and find out!"

Everyone goes outside to see what's going on. But, out of the blue, Pikachu and ShinyShock were taken by two Electric Protected Balls. It was Team Rocket with their new and improved giant robot.

Ash calls, "Pikachu!"

Batthan calls, "ShinyShock!"

Team Rocket laughs!

Jessie says, "So nice of you twerps to drop by!"

James adds, "And now we'll be taking your Pikachu and Raichu!"

Heroes shout, "Team Rocket!"

Batthan angers, "You guys again...!"

_Jessie starts, "Listen, is that the voice of an angry twerp I hear?"_

_James follows up, "It sure is loud and clear."_

Suddenly, their motto becomes interrupted!

Batthan shouts, "Hey crooks, do you have any idea what you just did? You took my ShinyShock on my BIRTHDAY!"

Flandre replies, "Hey, it's your birthday? That's cool... but it's a shame, because I never got to celebrate my last 500 birthdays with anyone... not even my sister..."

Sakuya thought, _"Poor Flan..."_

James says, "Ahhh, we don't want to leave you empty-handed."

Meowth adds, "Here is a gift from us!"

Meowth pushes a button and a giant bomb drops.

The Heroes gasps as the bomb drops.

Reimu asks, "Can we stop that bomb?"

Marisa replies, "I could try to Master Spark it, but it might cause it to explode on us!"

Just when all hope was lost, the figure that saved them once before appears again and kicks the bomb back into Team Rocket. It explodes, causing the machine to take major damage. The explosion set Pikachu and ShinyShock free and she catches them.

Batthan calls, "Huh? Who's there!"

Ash wonders, "Who saved us?"

"That would be me!", The figure declares and is seen by everyone... It was Sanae Kochiya to the rescue!

Sakuya and Youmu remember, "Sanae Kochiya?"

Sanae flew down to the ground and gave the Pokémon back to Ash and Batthan!

Ash smiles, "Pikachu!"

Batthan smiles, "ShinyShock! Thank goodness you're okay. Ohh, thank you so much, Miss Sanae!"

Sanae prepares, "No problem... but we're not done yet!"

Team Rocket moans, "Uhhh..."

Bowser says, "Ouch, that hurts..."

Eggman replies, "We got hit by our own bomb!"

Flandre remembers, "Well, that stinks... Hey, wasn't that the same girl that hit us with that star attack on our balloon not too long ago?"

Jessie angers, "It was? Well, that little sneak!"

James adds, "You'll pay for what you done!"

Meowth prepares, "Prepare to be fisted!"

Batthan says, "Ash, are you ready to double team them?"

Ash nods, "Yeah!"

May suggests, "Hey, let's use our Helping Hands to power them up? They could sure use it!"

Batthan agrees, "Great idea! Lucario, come on out!"

May summons, "Manaphy, we need you!"

Lucario and Manaphy appeared next to each other.

Batthan and May call, "Use Helping hand!"

Lucario and Manaphy cheer to power up Pikachu and ShinyShock!

Ash says, "Let's do this!"

Batthan says, "Okay!"

Ash and Batthan attack, "Now, Pikachu, ShinyShock, Double Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu and ShinyShock run together and combine their Volt Tackles into one, and with the Helping hand boost, made it even bigger.

Team Rocket scream as their machine blows up and they fly off!

Flandre frowns, "Oh darn, we did not know that it was Batthan's birthday."

Bowser says, "We should have known not to mess with him on his big day!"

Meowth adds, "We'll remember that next year, for sure!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ding!

Everyone cheers for victory!

* * *

Batthan understands, "So, you were the surprise that Reimu and Marisa gave for me?"

Sanae nods, "Yes! I really wanted to meet you!"

"So, care to explain where you came from?"

Sanae explains, "Well, it was quite sometime ago, actually. You see, I had heard that Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, and Youmu have all found a group to party and play with. Well, I wanted to join, too! So, after extensive searching, I managed to find you all. But, I didn't want to meet you right away because it seemed like a bad time.

"So, I waited for a time. I saw you were in trouble back then, so I helped by using my Star laser attack to bust the balloon. I settled in Westapolis City to plot my next course of action, but Reimu and Marisa found me, so I needed a plan to meet you. And, conveniently, your birthday was coming up. So, I was to wait outside so Reimu and Marisa could use me as your gift. But, when Team Rocket came along again, I thought, I could use that perfect opportunity to save you all and show myself. And, that's the whole story!"

Batthan wonders, "Long story, but did explain everything. So, why all this trouble?"

"Because, I wanted to ask you this... will you AHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?"

Sanae's heart was struck by something. It was the Inspiration Feeling again!

Batthan smiles, "You want to be my partner-for-life, don't you?"

Sanae blushes, "Yes, I knew it was... coming. Ever since I saw you, I fell instantly in love and had to be with you. So, what do you say?"

"Say no more... of course! Come here!"

Batthan hugs Sanae, who is very, very happy!

Reimu smiles, "Welcome to the Team, Sanae!"

Marisa smiles, "Great to have you with us, Sanae!"

* * *

So, it's time for the Love Bond to expand even further!

Zoey asks, "Ready to go?"

Sanae enchants, "Yep! I want to be a part of this Hero Bond!"

Everyone else follows, "We accept!"

Batthan's Love Bond and Sanae share their energy. The ceremony was complete.

Shadow welcomes, "Welcome to the group, Sanae!"

Silver adds, "Hope you have fun with us!"

Charmy cheers, "Yay, a new member!"

Sanae smiles, "Thanks, you guys!"

Batthan grins, "This is the best birthday, ever! I have an awesome girlfriend, our awesome Hero Pokémon, my best buddy, ShinyShock, and all of our friends! This can't get better then this!"

And it just did! Batthan's Pokénav Phone System rang!

Zoey wonders, "I wonder who that could be?"

Batthan answers, "Hello!"

A female voice responds, "Hi there, precious little E.T... I want to see you again. I'm coming to Westapolis City to see you, birthday boy."

Batthan calls, "Tina!"

Batthan's birthday has been a blast, and a new Hero Pokémon was in Batthan's team! What next excitement will our Heroes face next? And who is the Tina girl that called Batthan? Find out next time!

* * *

**PDA777: And in case you didn't figure it out right there, I'm Tina!**

**Batthan: Ohhh, so you will be in the story, now?**

**PDA777: Correct! I figured that it was about time, too.**

**Batthan: Cool! I like it... and I also liked my surprise as well.**

**PDA777: Good! Alright, next time is my bonus episode. See ya later!**

**(The Audience Cheers and Claps)**


	24. BE4: Tina the Natural Cousin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone! Welcome to the 4th Bonus Episode of Heroes Destiny. Today, I, as Tina, will appear and greet Batthan. What reason? You will see. Also, check out my Hero Pokémon I will have as well. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Bonus Episode 4: Tina the Natural Cousin**

It is sunset of Batthan's birthday. Our Heroes patiently await Tina to arrive. And, Batthan spots her running with three figures beside her.

Batthan calls, "Hey, Tina!"

Tina calls, "Batthan!"

Tina runs over to Batthan and gives him a warm hug!

Tina smiles, "Oh my gosh, how long as it been since we've seen each other?"

Batthan answers, "Too long!"

"You look well. I can't believe it; you actually no longer need your special glasses to protect your eyes from the attraction?"

"Thanks to a few Hero friends of mine."

He looks at Eirin and Kaguya, who waves at him. Brock infatuates as usual. He runs to Tina and holds her hands.

Brock replies, "Wow! Tina, you have beauty that exceeds many girls that I have ever met before. What do you say we get to know each other?"

Tina blushes greatly! Mario grabs Brock's ear and drags him.

Mario declares, "Hey, this is no time for flirting, Brock; you can make your move, later."

Brock sighs, "Alright..."

Batthan asks, "Uhhh... Tina, are you alright?"

Tina dreams for a moment.

Tina sparkles her eyes, "Wow... such a handsome man to complement on my beauty... I love it, love it, LOVE IT!"

Batthan shouts, "TINA!"

Tina snaps out of it, "Huh? Oh, sorry... I was thinking about stuff."

"Geez, Tina, I know how much you love men who like the way you look, but this is my time, first!"

"I know, teehee! I can get carried away sometimes, what with my natural beauty and all... So anyway, Batthan, can I please have that look again? Just a real quick one!"

"Sure! Although, I never actually tried this before... okay!"

Batthan's eyes activate its charm mode and Tina was head over heels. He turned it off a few seconds later!

Tina gleams, "Ohhh... I still love it! So awesome! So, who are your friends?"

Batthan introduces, "Well, first, I like you to meet my Love Bond. This is Zoey, my girlfriend."

Zoey shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you. So, are you a close friend of Batthan?"

Tina winks, "You could say that..."

"Huh?"

Batthan describes, "Actually, to be a little more specific, she's one of my cousins."

Misty says, "Your cousin? Wow!"

Tina corrects, "Ahem, excuse me, don't you mean your favorite cousin, E.T.? You love me the most out of all your cousins!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Oh yeah, that's right! I haven't forgotten that."

May exclaims, "Wow, such a serious relationship!"

Tina says, "Well, he always found me attractive because of my natural beauty and sweet as a peach, right E.T.?"

Batthan nods, "That's right!"

Brock sees, "I can see that..."

Marisa wonders, "E.T.? Is that a nickname?"

Tina nods, "Yeah, that's right! We once watched this move called E.T., the Extra Terrestrial. We loved it so much, I gave Batthan the nickname E.T., and I think it quite suits him, right?"

Zoey chuckles, "Hehe, sure does! I think I might call you E.T. from now on, Batthan!"

Batthan continues, "Zoey... So yeah, now these are my Hero Pokémon, Silver and Sanae. Sanae, believe it or not, joined me today."

Silver bows, "Nice to me you!"

Sanae greets, "Hi!"

Tina congratulates, "Wow, just today! Congrats!"

Batthan continues, "Thanks! And these are my girlfriend's Hero Pokémon, Shadow and Charmy!"

Shadow greets, "Hi there!"

Charmy says, "What's happening?"

Tina greets, "Hi, you guys!"

Batthan notices, "So, I see you have Hero Pokémon with you, too!"

Tina calls, "Two, to be exact. Okay, come closer, you three, and meet everyone!"

Cream the Rabbit with her Chao friend, Cheese and Tenshi Hinanawi appeared before them.

Tails recognizes, "Cream, is that you?"

Cream greets, "Hi, Tails!"

Sonic greets, "Hey, Cream!"

Knuckles says, "It's been a long time, Cream!"

Blaze smiles, "Cream!"

Cream greets them as well, "Hi, Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze!"

Reimu recognizes, "Tenshi!"

Tenshi smiles, "What is going on, Reimu, everyone?"

Sanae asks, "So, you came from Heaven to be here?"

"Of course! Didn't I tell you once before that life up there is boring? I wanted more excitement so I came here to Earth."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Yeah, you did!"

Batthan says, "And uhh, there are a lot of people to introduce... so, it'll take a while."

Tina replies, "I can wait!"

"So, what gift did you wanted to give me?"

"This... I want to join your team!"

"Pardon?"

"After some extensive thinking, I've decided that I wanted to join you in your travels with your friends. After all, since my Heroes seem to know some of their friends from their worlds... I think it wouldn't hurt to join. What do you say?"

"Of course!"

"Yay, thank you, you won't regret it!"

And so, our Hero, Batthan, has her favorite cousin, Tina, join the team. What will happen next? Find out next time!

* * *

**PDA777: Okay, it was short, but to the point. So, until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	25. HS: The Youkai's Heroic PokeWeen Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to Pokémon Heroes Destiny. Today, we are gonna celebrate Halloween. Happy Halloween, everyone!**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**Batthan: I'm Batthan, and Happy Halloween, PDA!**

**PDA777: Right back at ya, E.T.**

**Batthan: So, I see you are wearing a special costume. What is it?**

**PDA777: Well, I'm everyone's favorite Touhou Shikigami cat, Chen! So, I want everyone right now; let's call out her name really loudly. Everyone, yell out CHEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**Audience: CHEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**PDA777: I can't hear you!**

**Audience: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**PDA777: Yaaaaay!**

**Batthan: Uhh... okay... (coughweirdcough).**

**PDA777: I heard that. If you were into Touhou, you would want to scream Chen, too!**

**Batthan: I'm... sure I would (sweatdrops).**

**PDA777: So, I see you have the Batman costume on.**

**Batthan: Yes, as I will protect Gotham City from trouble.**

**PDA777: Isn't it the same costume you are going to wear for this special?**

**Batthan: That's right!**

**PDA777: Cool. Alright, so for this spooky Halloween special, we are getting ready to celebrate Halloween. Reimu decides to bring out her partner, Yukari, for the idea of bringing a ton of Youkai for a Halloween celebration.**

**Batthan: There will be a lot of familiar faces, but also some new faces we haven't seen before... as well as other surprises.**

**PDA777: Alright, everyone, as we tell you to enjoy the special, let's have everyone scream. Yell, Cheeeeeeeeeeen!**

**Audience: CHEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**PDA777: (wink) Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- ?

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is immortal!

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Egg

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, and does fire attacks. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Egg

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- ?

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit that is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth with causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and creating Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Wailmer (Bouncy)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Has a seventh Pokémon, but access information is denied for the moment...

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- ?

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Holiday Episode: The Youkai's Heroic PokéWeen Party**

Location: Westapolis City (Day before Halloween)

Today, our Heroes are still in Westapolis City. They are about to celebrate Halloween, which they are getting ready for the day before.

Tina, Batthan's sweet cousin, came about a week ago as a birthday surprise. Now, she joins the Heroes in their lovely adventures, alongside her Pokémon, and her Hero Pokémon, Cream and Tenshi.

Eirin and Kaguya had made plans for Halloween. But, only they know what they were fully planning. They weren't gonna tell anyone until the night before Halloween day. Right now, they are finishing up the decorations in their temporary home conjured up by Sabrina.

Kaguya smiles, "Ohh Eirin, tomorrow is Halloween, and it's gonna be spooktacular."

Eirin agrees, "Right, my princess. I gotta admit, your plan to gather up the Youkai from our land was a great idea."

"The Inabas did a great job with telling everyone about it."

The Inabas are Reisen and Tewi, Kaguya's pets. Reisen is a Moon Rabbit with the power to manipulate lunacy among people. She can also control the soundwaves around her. Tewi is an Earth Rabbit with the power to bring good luck and also loves to trick people.

A Flashback explains how their plan went.

(Flashback Starting... please wait for girls to dream...)

_Kaguya had just summoned her rabbits over from another land, and are awaiting her orders._

_Reisen said, "You called us, Master?"_

_Tewi asked, "How can we help you, Princess?"_

_Kaguya replied, "Well, girls, I have an awesome idea! I want to make a special Halloween Party. And for this, I want to invite as many Youkai from our land as possible."_

_Reisen agreed, "That's a great idea, master."_

_Tewi wondered, "But, how do we do it, master? Certainly Reimu's partner, Yukari, has the transportation needed to bring us all over."_

_Kaguya said, "I'm way ahead of you, Tewi! Eirin, can you summon Yukari over?"_

_Eirin nodded, "Consider it done!"_

_Eirin discussed this matter with Yukari once. They had Reimu to summon her on over and did a summoning emergency just in case they needed it._

_Yukari heard the call from Eirin and used a gap to teleport over to where the Eientei group is._

_Yukari appeared, "Ahhhh, I see you needed me. Heeheeheeee! How may I help you?"_

_Kaguya said, "Well, I have a great idea."_

_Girls are discussing..._

_..._

_..._

_Yukari agreed, "Ohhh, that's a fabulous idea! I'll get right to it! Inabas, let's go!"_

_Reisen and Tewi nodded, "Right away, Lady Yukari!"_

_Yukari carried the two rabbits into the gap, and warped off to their destinations._

_Eirin replied, "You sure have a great mind, Princess."_

_Kaguya smiled, "Always had, Eirin!"_

_Eirin chuckled, "And people said that you were a NEET! They were totally wrong."_

_Kaguya sweatdropped, "Hehehe, right, heh...heh...heh..."_

(Flashback ended... please wait for girls to finish dreaming...)

Eirin wonders, "But princess, I don't understand. Why wait until tonight to tell everyone?"

Kaguya answers, "It's all about the timing, Eirin! Do not forget, Batthan's birthday just came recently, its better they have this knowledge fresh in their minds."

"I see... well, that about does it, the decorations are done!"

They have finished with decorating the house. Pumpkins, monster cuttings, Orange Lights, and even some moonlight souls are all over the outside of the house.

"It looks amazing! Come, Eirin, let's go to the Spa de la Sanzu! We are gonna relax to celebrate our job well done!"

"Ooooh, I could use a dip!"

* * *

Ash, Misty, and their Heroes are at the Pokémon Center for a specific purpose.

Misty asks, "So Ash, you're gonna get your Gabite from the PC?"

Ash says, "Yep! With the new 7 Pokémon limit recently announced, I think it would be a great time."

Blaze smiles, "Wow, it's gonna be great to see Gabite again!"

Using the PC, he called up Professor Oak.

Oak answers, "Ahh, Ash, Misty, it's great to see you guys, again!"

Ash and Misty greet, "Hi, Professor!"

Blaze and Sonic greet, "Hey Professor!"

Oak notices, "Sonic, Blaze, great to see you, too! Ohhh! Who's that beside you, Ash?"

Ash introduces, "Ahhh, yes! I just got a new Hero Pokémon! Professor, this is Reimu Hakurei. Reimu, this is Professor Oak, the guy I knew who helped me started my journey. He even gave me my first Pokémon, Pikachu!"

Reimu gasps, "Cool! Hey there, Professor Oak."

Oak greets, "Hi, Reimu! Hmm... you seem different from the other Heroes I met before."

"Ohh, we're not from the Mario or Sonic world, Professor. We are from Gensokyo."

"Okay... and who's we?"

"That would be my friends. They aren't here with us right now, but they are from my world as well."

Misty replies, "Professor, I also have a Hero Pokémon from her world. But, she isn't with me right now because she and her friend are planning our Halloween Party!"

Oak says, "That's great to here."

Ash says, "A lot has happened since we last saw you, Professor... too many to explain."

"Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing and hearing it sometime. So anyway, was there an actual reason you called me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I want you to send me Gabite."

"Gabite? Okay, who do want to switch with?"

"Not necessary, Professor. About a couple of weeks ago, we received news from the island that a new 7 Pokémon law has been received!"

Oak is greatly shocked, "7 POKEMON? THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS? I can't believe such a rule has been implemented!"

Blaze sweatdrops, "That was our reaction, too. So anyway, can you send us our Gabite?"

"... Sure thing, give me a moment, alright."

After about a minute...

Oak realizes, "Hold on, how am I supposed to send you the Pokémon? The Platinum Rain Region is out of my range."

Reimu formulates, "I have an idea!"

Reimu sits down and focuses. Her energy is glowing and she uses that power to summon Yukari!

Yukari greets, "Hai, Reimu!"

Reimu says, "Lady Yukari!

Oak sweatdrops, "Whoa, what the..."

"Oh, I should probably explain. You see, my friends from my world were given a power to summon our Youkai partner over whenever we need them. Yukari, this is Professor Oak, he was the one that helped Ash start his journey."

Yukari winks, "Hai, Professor!"

Oak sweats, "Uhhhh... Hi, Yukari..."

Reimu explains, "Yukari has the power to manipulate the boundaries of anything. So, she will be with you in a moment."

Yukari adds, "Give me a few seconds and I will be right there, okay?"

Oak says, "Okay..."

Yukari creates a gap to teleport right behind Professor Oak. She sneaks behind him.

Yukari scares, "Boo!"

Oak jumps, "YAHHHH!"

He was certainly surprised. Yukari and the Heroes laugh.

Oak sweatdrops, "Don't do that... jeez!"

Yukari giggles, "Sorry, professor. Halloween is coming up and I just had to do it!"

"Well, whatever. Here's Gabite!"

"Thank you!"

Yukari takes the Pokéball and teleports back to Reimu with a gap.

Yukari gives, "Your Pokéball, Ash!"

Ash receives, "Thanks, Yukari!"

"No problem."

Oak waves, "Well, I guess I'll be on my way. See you all later, then!"

Ash says, "Bye professor!"

Misty adds, "We'll talk to you, again!"

The Heroes wave goodbye as the Professor signs off.

Yukari replies, "Well, if you don't need me for anything else, I'll be on my way."

Reimu says, "Yeah, that's it. See ya, Lady Yukari!"

"See ya!"

She uses a gap and teleports away.

Ash says, "Alright, we got our Gabite! Now, let's go meet up with the others."

* * *

Meanwhile, Batthan, Zoey, Tina, and all of their Heroes are in the Eastatopia Park for a reunion chat.

Tina smiles, "Wow, E.T., I can't believe it's been so long since we've seen each other. Didn't seem so long to me."

Batthan says, "Yeah... so, how have you been recently?"

"Great! I've been getting a job as a Video Game designer, and it's working fabulously!"

Zoey asks, "You're working on Video games?"

"Right! I'm already in production of my first one. It's a Side-scrolling Bullet Hell shooting game."

Sanae smile, "Oooh, do you think you can give us free copies when their ready?"

"We'll see. It depends if it's a big hit."

Batthan notices, "I've noticed that you've really taken care of your Pokémon."

"Yep, my pride and joys. I give them undying love and proper care, they give me love and protection in return. It's a living."

Batthan whispers, "And by the way, how's 'It' been doing?"

Tina whispers, "Well, let's just say that even though 'It' can't be shown off too often, 'It' is still being loved and cared for."

Batthan whispers, "Good!"

Silver says, "Okay... by the way, Cream, Tenshi, how have you enjoyed being with her so far?"

Cream smiles, "She's the perfect partner-for-life for me! I don't think I would find or pick any other. Don't you agree, Cheese?"

Cheese says, "Chao Chao (That's right)!"

Tenshi gleams, "Heavenly! I'm telling you, her fighting style really suits me very well. It never gets boring being around Tina! Plus, it's nice to be loved by someone..."

Charmy grins, "So, Tina, have any romantic interests you like to share with us?"

Zoey frowns, "Charmy, that's a little too personal to ask."

Tina smiles, "Oh no, don't worry about it, it's okay to ask. Actually, to tell you the truth, I haven't found a boyfriend yet!"

Everyone shouts, "WHAT?"

Batthan widens his eyes, "Ehhhh? Someone as amazing, beautiful, and strong as you hasn't found the guy yet?"

Tina frowns, "No, and it's so weird. I mean, I think the problem is that I'm too beautiful. It ends up either a guy's so intimated by my beauty that they are too nervous to ask me out, they think I'm too strong with my Hero Pokémon, or if my innocence is not their type."

Zoey frowns, "Awww, I'm so sorry. You will find the right guy, for sure, someday."

"Thanks... speaking of the right guy, I seen you found yours, Zoey!"

"Yep, I'm actually one of the few that liked Batthan that wasn't just because of the eyes."

Batthan adds, "Believe it or not, Dawn, another one of our friends, was also the only other who did."

Tina says, "Wow, that's a first."

Zoey asks "So, Tina, where are you from?"

"... Spirit Shine City!"

"Spirit Shine City?"

Batthan recalls, "Yeah, I remember visiting you there. Man, is that city great. The technology there is probably the biggest of all of Platinum Rain.

Sanae asks, "So, how far is it from here?"

Tina explains, "Well... umm... how should I say it... its distance compared to, let's say, Gensokyo City, is many miles further than that from here."

Tenshi rephrases, "In other words, the gap between here and there is so far, you could say it's the home stretch before the Pokémon League."

Silver sweatdrops, "That's a shame. Oh well, so, do they have a Gym there?"

Tina nods, "Yeah, they have a Gym there and also a Contest Building."

Zoey smiles, "Wow, they have contests there? Can't wait until Dawn hears about it."

Tina remembers, "So, I've noticed that Halloween is coming up tomorrow. Got your costumes ready?"

Batthan says, "Got mine!"

Zoey says, "Mine, too!"

Tina smiles, "I got mine as well. This is gonna be great, cause I get to celebrate it with my cousin."

Batthan smiles, "Awww!"

* * *

Eirin and Kaguya are in the Spa de la Sanzu. They join Dawn, May, and Marisa in the best spa of the place, the Sanzu River Mist.

Eirin relaxes, "Ahhhh, I feel like I'm being drifted off to the afterlife."

Kaguya replies, "I can't feel that way cause I'm immortal."

Marisa relaxes, "Ohh, this is the good stuff. I really wish Reimu would join us here. This is the life."

Dawn asks, "So, Eirin, what have you and Kaguya been up to recently?"

Eirin replies, "We're working on the party, and we have a surprising something which we would like to share with everyone tonight."

Kaguya adds, "It's a big one!"

May wonders, "I do wonder about something. Why is the word, Sanzu, a significance here?"

Marisa answers, "Well, I asked the manager here, and she said that apparently there are a chain of these Spas that are owned by Komachi Onozuka."

"And she would be...?"

"A Touhou Heroine, like us. She used to work as a ferryman for ghosts back in our world. She works by traveling across the Sanzu River. That's why the word, Sanzu, is so great here. It's where the name comes from. I guess this must be her business while she's here. I do wonder what happened to her boss, too."

"Sounds very interesting. Would any of you happen to know where she is now, do you?"

Eirin says, "If any of us were close friends of hers, we would know."

Kaguya adds, "Sadly, I doubt any of us know her that well. Mostly, cause we don't see her that often."

Marisa remembers, "She used to be a slacker. I'm not sure if she is one anymore."

Dawn says, "Slacker?"

Eirin explains, "She's known for not doing her job a lot of the time, so the ghosts might end up wondering around in places."

Marisa grins, "Then, she ends up being yelled at by her boss, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu."

Dawn asks, "And what does she do?"

"She used to be the Judge between Life and Death. She would judge you based on your life and you would be sent to either Heaven, Hell, or the Netherworld."

"The netherworld?"

"You should talk to Youmu about that."

"I see..."

* * *

On the night before Halloween, everyone is back at the home Sabrina conjured up, and they discuss on some important stuff.

Eirin gathers, "Okay; may I have everyone's attention, please?"

Everyone settled down for the meeting.

Eirin discusses, "Tomorrow, as you all know, is Halloween. And we will celebrate it by having a party and for trick-or-treating."

Everyone claps and cheers!

Kaguya adds, "And for all trick-or-treaters, make sure to get a lot of candy."

Everyone claps and cheers again!

Eirin continues, "But, now is the time to tell you the surprise for tomorrow's party. As you all know, there are many Hero Pokémon in this island. And many of our friends, the Touhou Heroines, are on this island as well."

Kaguya continues, "Well, our idea, was that we get to invite many of our Touhou Heroines here. Which means, many of the different types of Youkai will all meet again and you all can get to know many of them... isn't it awesome?

Everyone was silent...

Eirin wonders, "Why aren't you all cheering?"

Max frowns, "Why would we be cheering? Aren't Youkai dangerous creatures that eat Humans? You guys said so, yourselves."

Luigi shivers, "Y-y-y-yeah!"

Reimu assures, "Don't worry, most of the Youkai are smart enough to not eat humans carelessly. Some of them have found their partners-for-life I'm sure. You might see one or two who do that, but we have them under control... right, you two?"

Kaguya nods, "Yep!"

Eirin adds, "They're not all dangerous... or rather, a threat. Most are powerful, but they want to make friends just like the rest of us. Say, Yukari for instance, who did actually help us with inviting them, by the way."

Reimu says, "She did? Wow!"

Eirin continues, "Yes, so anyway, like Yukari is one of the most powerful Youkai in all of Gensokyo, because of her knowledge, her ability to manipulate boundaries, and her mysterious power. Yet, she's been so nice to us. So, there's no reason to worry about the Youkai at all."

Ash smiles, "Well, in that case, it should be a lot of fun. Don't you guys agree?"

Everyone agrees and cheers!

Mario suggests, "We should get ready to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day."

* * *

And in Team Rocket's side...

Flandre smiles, "I just heard some news. There's gonna be a huge party at the Sabrina Mansion, tomorrow. A lot of people are gonna be there, and many of my fellow Youkai are gonna show up as well."

Jessie smiles, "A party? Sounds delightful!'

James adds, "A bit of relaxation can do the mind good."

Meowth says, "I know what kind of costume I'm gonna were."

Eggman says, "Hmm... a party, huh? Well, I guess living a little wouldn't hurt."

Bowser adds, "Yeah, and I'm gonna dominate in those party games of theirs."

Wobbuffet pops up, "Woooobbuffet!"

Bowser realizes, "But wait a second, won't we be spotted if we go to the party, Eggman? It's too risky!"

Eggman frowns, "You're right... awww... I guess we can't go, then."

Flandre assures, "But that's okay, I'm still going... it'll be for the three of us."

James says, "That's okay. You guys can take the night off to do stuff you want to do that is not doing evil."

Bowser and Eggman agree, "Okay!"

* * *

The Next Day...

It's daytime in Westapolis. After breakfast, everyone gathers around once again to hear more about their newest ally, Tina.

Misty says, "Wow, Tina, I can't believe you live so far away from here. Spirit Shine City..."

Reimu adds, "The name sounds like it would be a pretty happy place to live at."

Tina nods, "It is. It's big city where you have nice people, great food, and so many places you get to go to. Entertainment is so plentiful... you will rarely get bored there."

Sonic asks, "So, do you have any relatives that live there?"

"I have only one that lives with me, and that's my little sister, Sarah. She's so adorable. She's cute, she's smart, and she's such a good girl."

Sanae blushes slightly.

Tina frowns, "Ohhh, I was so torn apart when I had to leave her behind to see you, Batthan. She's a little too young to travel around."

Batthan recalls, "Ahhh, I remember seeing little Sarah. She always liked my Pokémon and she would jump up and down and all around when I used to show her my uncontrollable attractive eyes."

"That reminds me, you don't have your glasses on. How is it possible that you can control your attracting eyes and not be sensitive to the sun's rays?"

Eirin answers, "Us! We have the smarts and technology to come up with something to help... Batthan's situation."

"Cool! So, after the Halloween party, where are we going next?"

May answers, "We're gonna head to Seihou Town. There's an upcoming Pokémon contest there."

"Ahhh, Seihou Town... it's mascot is rather... unusual."

Ash says, "So, Tina, I'm sure you've traveled around the overworld like Batthan did, right?"

"Yes! I've been doing Pokémon Gym challenge and Pokémon Contests."

Everyone shouts, "WHAT?"

May blinks, "Ehh? You've done both Pokémon Gyms and Pokémon Contests?"

Tina nods, "That's right! I've grown to love both. I'm the Champions of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Platinum Rain Pokémon League."

Blaze says, "Wow, that's outrageous!"

"I've even gotten to battle Cynthia, along with other members of the Elite Four. Remember my battle, Cynthia?"

Cynthia remembers, "Like I would forget. Your battle style was unique, your Hero Pokémon were powerful, and that face had such beauty, and yet so young."

Tina blushes, "Aww, that's so sweet of you."

Knuckles asks, "So, how about the Grand Festivals?"

"Ahh, yes! I've won the Grand Festivals at Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Platinum Rain."

May widens her eyes, "Unbelievable!"

Marisa admires, "Wow..."

Tails asks, "Did any Battle Frontier challenges?"

Tina shakes her head, "Nope. I wanted to, but with my focus on Contests, I couldn't have the time to do Battle Frontier. But, Batthan did, so I'm glad one of us did."

Batthan agrees, "Yep... excitement!"

Sabrina asks, "So wait, what does that leave you in? Are you one of the Elite Four members like Batthan?"

Tina denies, "Nope!"

Everyone says, "Huh?"

"I'm actually somewhere completely different and unexpected?"

"Where?"

Tina winks, "That's for me and Batthan to know, and for you all to find out later, much later."

Reimu thinks, "Hmm..."

So, with that said, the Halloween night finally begins.

* * *

It's the night of Halloween, where spooky things can happen and where candy is spread out far and wide. Here's how things were going to go down.

Ash's Love Bond, Batthan's Love Bond, Dawn's Team, Brock's Team, Nurse Joy, and Cynthia would stay and prepare for the party. Yukari would use her power of boundaries to have the guest Hero Pokémon come to the party. May's Team, Max's Team, Tina's Team, Sabrina, and Salem are out trick-or-treating.

Ash is wearing his Pikachu costume. Misty has on a Gyarados costume. Brock is on with the Mario costume. Dawn is currently acquiring the Zatanna costume from DC. Batthan sports on the Batman Costume from the Dark Knight. Zoey wears her Wonder Woman Costume. Nurse Joy has a Officer Jenny Costume on. And, Cynthia has a combination Garchomp and Milotic Costume on.

Eirin says, "Okay, I think we're just about ready for the guests. Yukari, start the invitations."

Yukari nods, "Got it!"

Yukari goes outside. She uses her power to create a giant gap. The gap then turns into a purple circle. Yukari then sits down near the circle and plans to stay there for quite some time. She needs to continuously be there so that the Heroes who would come, would arrive as soon as they are in the gap that was sent to them.

Kaguya reminds, "Alright, everyone, the guests are about to arrive. Make sure to be courteous, kind, and polite to our guests. And, if you see any troublemakers, please keep them under control."

Ran and Chen, Yukari's Shikigami, were already at the party. They were summoned by Yukari to watch for any troublemakers that might come afoot and to also enjoy the party. Ran was in more focus of watching for trouble while Chen was more into having fun.

Meanwhile, May, Max, and their Heroes are the first to be at a house for trick or treating. May is wearing a Beautifly costume, while Max has on a Luigi costume. Luigi is pretty surprised and hopes that no one confused the real one with the one on the costume.

They ring the doorbell. A woman and her daughter open the door. The Heroes say, "Trick or treat!"

The woman smiles, "Oh, what wonderful costumes!'

The woman gives, out candy to everyone. The girl asks, "Hey, why do you two look alike?"

Max answers, "That's because I'm wearing the actual costume. Luigi is the real deal, because he is a Hero Pokémon."

Luigi nods, "That's-a-right!"

The girl asks, "Wow! So, you have Hero Pokémon?"

May identifies, "Yep, me and Max here are the humans. The rest are Hero Pokémon."

The girl smiles, "Sweet!"

The woman waves, "You are so lucky to have such caring Pokémon with you. Take care now and Happy Halloween!"

Marisa replies, "Happy Halloween, to you all, two!"

The woman closed the door and the teams moved on.

And, to the party, the first guests have arrived. Remilia, Cirno, Hong, Patchouli, Alice, and Yuyuko. They met the Heroes previously and Cirno and Hong were Gym leader's Hero Pokémon they fought once before.

Yukari greets, "Hai everyone, welcome! The party's that way."

Yuyuko smiles, "Oh, Yukari, it's just so great to celebrate Halloween with all of us coming together."

"Well, most of us, anyways."

They knock the door. Reimu answers it with a shocking look on her friends.

Reimu smiles, "Oh, you guys! It's so nice to see you all again! Come on in!"

The Heroines greet, "Hai, Reimu!"

They enter the house. Ash immediately recognizes Cirno and Hong.

Ash greets, "Hey, Cirno, Hong, I know you two."

Cirno says, "Hi, Ash! It's been a long while since we've had our battle."

Hong smiles, "I've been doing serious training since that day I lost to Reimu in her Super form."

"Gaaah, really? I lost to her Super form, too! Better yet, I lost to Yukari! It was a pretty embarrassing loss for me."

Yuyuko replies, "Come on now, don't worry about the past, and let's enjoy right now."

Some of the guests talk and some play games.

Alice asks, "So, where is Marisa by the way?"

Sakuya answers, "She and her friends went off trick-or-tricking."

Yuyuko frowns, "Awww, I wanted to see my precious Youmu, again."

Remilia shocks, "What?! My little sister went off to Team Rocket, a group of bad guys?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"And it's so strange, too. She learned to hate the bad guys she saw. She probably got bribed into their side by something. Flandre wants attention from anybody she can find. It's what I get for having to lock her up for over 495 years."

Zoey shouts, "EHHHH? 495 Years?"

Patchouli explains, "It's the truth. It wasn't until Reimu and Marisa took care of the Scarlet Mist incident that things cleared up and Flandre was let out. She learned to control her frightful power and started to make friends. She wanted attention... so, I assume that's why she joined Team Rocket. That, and some sort of bribe must of been involved."

Batthan notices, "Actually, I did notice a necklace she wore. Did you give her that?"

Remilia shakes her head, "No, I didn't."

"Hmmm..."

And outside... more guests have arrived, which means new faces. Komachi, the Youkai that was mentioned earlier, Shikieiki, her formal boss, and Suika and Yuugi, Oni who loved to party.

Yukari greets, "Welcome to the party, everyone. The direction to go to the party is over there."

Komachi says, "Thanks!"

Shikieiki bows, "Thank you, Yukari!"

Suika smiles, "Yukari, your friends sure came up with one of the best ideas I've ever heard of."

Yukari replies, "I know... I'll join you once all the guests have arrived. For now, I have to stay here and make sure all of the invited guests make it."

The next guests enter the house. They sit down and chat.

Dawn gasps, "Wow... so you're Komachi, the famous Hero Pokémon to come with the Restaurant Chains of the Spa de la Sanzu?"

Komachi nods, "I sure am!"

Eirin wonders, "I do wonder how you came up with the idea."

"Well, after my boss here, told me that our jobs are dismissed, she recommended that I go and do something productive for the Pokémon World. So, I came up with a Spa idea after the Underground incident that was heard from. Gensokyo City was the first to receive the Spa de la Sanzu, named after the river I used to always work on. I eventually had plans to spread my success into other parts of the Island. I am so happy to be rich and to make people happy."

Shikieiki adds, "And I did have to admit, her job with the spa was a little weird to me at first, but once I heard it spreaded across the entire island, I knew that she did something right. I'm proud of you, Komachi, because you're not slacking off with the job you are doing for once."

"Yeah, and it doesn't involve me working as much as I used to once the business became a success."

Kaguya asks, "You have got to tell us your secret. What makes your spa so great that it became the number 1 Spa Business of the Island?"

"Well... working with souls for a very, very, VERY long time, I tend to know a thing or two about soothing people's souls. So, by using some ingredients I know to make it like that, plus a bit of magic, it makes it so you feel like you're in Heaven. My motto for this is to Take it Easy... and let the Heavenly Spa make you into a new person."

Eirin smiles, "I certainly felt that way."

Reimu sips, "Ahhhh... nothing like delicious Pure Oni Sake to let yourself go."

Sakuya agrees, "Yeah, Suika, you sure have the best Sake I've ever had."

Suika says, "Thanks! This gourd is made sure that it will never run out of Sake."

Reimu slightly blushes, "Now, if we've only had something that can produce infinite water, then we will never be thirsty ever again."

Yuugi sips, "Actually, we have been working on a second infinite drinking gourd. It's not going so well, though. Finding the pieces to make it is never easy."

Sanae wishes, "Well, good luck with that!"

Meanwhile, Tina's Team, Sabrina, and Salem are trick or treating at another house. Tina looks cute with her Bellossom costume on. And Sabrina has on a Mima costume. Mima is another well known Hero Pokémon. She was Marisa's former master. Marisa mentioned it to Sabrina and she was interested in her looks. Marisa showed her a picture of Mima and Sabrina was dying to have her as a costume. Of course, since Sabrina can use Magic, she zapped her one. She even made everyone else's costumes as well. Mima said that she couldn't make it to the party. So, she told Marisa to tell Sabrina to make sure she shows off her costume to many of the Youkai.

The doorbell rings and a man answers to door. The Heroes say, "Trick-or-treat!"

The man smiles, "Wow, such fantastic costumes. Here you go, children!"

The man passed out the candy to everyone.

The man waves, "Happy Halloween!"

Tina bows, "Happy Halloween, to you, too!"

He closes the door and the Heroes moved on to the next house.

Salem says, "You know, Sabrina, your costume is really working well with the people of this town."

Sabrina knows, "I knew Marisa had such interesting ideas. I was kind of stumped on what I should wear anyways."

Tina asks, "Well, I'm sure having fun. How about you, girls?"

Cream smiles, "I'm enjoying it alright!"

Cheese agrees, "Chao chao!"

Tenshi grins, "Such fun! We never had stuff like this back in Gensokyo."

* * *

More Touhou guests arrive. And Team Rocket arrives, too. Jessie is wearing the Azula costume from Avatar: The Last Airbender. James has on the Zuko costume also from Avatar. Meowth is wearing the Momo costume also from Avatar. Mixing themes, Flandre decided to go for a Christmas costume. She made all of the jewels in her wings Red and Green colored. Yukari saws then and immediately spots them.

Yukari angers, "Wait a second... where do you four think you are going?"

Team Rocket reply, "Huh?"

"... Like what, you guys think I'm stupid or what? You're Team Rocket!"

Flandre sweatdrops, "Yukari, please don't mind us. We just want to party today. We promise not to do anything evil, we swear."

"... Fine, you can go. But, I'm having Ran and Chen keep an eye on you four."

Team Rocket bows, "Thank you so much!"

The four walks to the building, Yukari thought, "_Hmm... I wonder if we can really trust them. Well, it they wanted to crash the party, they would have attacked, so I guess it's safe. But, just in case..."_

Ran gets a signal from Yukari. She and Chen are warned to watch out for Team Rocket and do something if they cause trouble.

A short time later, Remilia immediately recognized Flandre. They walk to a quiet part of the house and talk.

Remilia converses, "Flandre, what were you thinking? You are not supposed to be with the bad guys."

Flandre replies, "I know, big sis."

"I thought you hated bad guys."

"I did, but they gave me this pretty Love Necklace. I was so excited that I wanted to join their team. They acted so nice and with me being around them, I get to play with my friends, Reimu and Marisa and the others every once in a while. And, I get to do some destruction productfully."

"Using it for evil is not productive at all. It's just being stupid."

"Big Sis, I understand how you feel, but I know what I'm doing. It may seem wrong to be with the bad guys, but they were nice to me. So, I have to show their kindness in return by helping them."

Remilia sighs, "Okay, if that's what you want. Just as long as you don't use 'IT'. Promise?"

"I promise, Big Sis. I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

The two hug each other, then they return to the party.

More guests arrive. Some of the Youkai Mountain crew decided to show up. Aya and Hatate, two crow tengu who writes stories and delivers newspapers to all of Gensokyo. They are some of the fastest in flight. Nitori, a kappa who made technologies that equal the current technology of the people in Platinum Rainbow Island. Momiji, a Wolf Tengu who helps protect the Youkai Mountain and are Aya and Hatate's friends and assistant. Kanako and Suwako, Sanae's summoning Youkai, goddesses, and owners of the Moriya Shrine, which take place atop the Youkai Mountain.

Yukari greets, "Welcome everyone! Party central is that way!"

Suwako bows, "Thanks! I hope the party is as big as it was told."

The Youkai entered the house and joined the party.

Sonic shouts, "WHAT! You're the fastest Youkai in all of Gensokyo?"

Aya nods, "Yep! Bar none!"

"Well, I'm the fastest hedgehog! One day, I want you and me to race. I want to see who the fastest of the two of us truly is."

"It's on, Sonic!"

Hatate gleams, "Wow! The world famous Sonic against Aya? This is the event of the century I do not want to miss!"

Misty wonders, "I sure want to see if anyone can outspeed Sonic!"

Batthan grins, "Me too!"

Shadow agrees, "Same here!"

Silver asks, "So, you two are Sanae's Summoning Youkai?"

Kanako nods, "You are correct!"

Suwako adds, "She has two, which is twice the fun."

Zoey says, "I sure hope to expect help from you two whenever we need it in the future."

Suwako smiles, "You can count on it!"

Cirno declares, "So, I see that we meet again, Suwako!"

"Cirno, you backstabbing, frog freezing fairy!"

Charmy asks, "Is there something wrong here?"

Kanako says, "Cirno is known to freeze frogs back in Gensokyo. 1/3 of the frogs she freezes shatters, which kills the poor creatures."

Cirno replies, "Hey, I've gotten much better! It's 1/9 of the frogs now, thank you very much."

Kanako adds, "And Suwako is a frog lover, so, you can see where this thing goes."

Zoey sweatdrops, "Uhh, yeah, I can."

Tails is surprised, "Wow, so your kind are all smart Youkai and you develop advance technologies?"

Nitori nods, "Yep! We even made a giant robot mecha once."

"That's awesome. I'm an advanced mecha-mechanic myself."

"Nice! We should really share our ideas one day. Maybe we could up with something super amazing!"

"I would love that!"

Eirin giggles, "You two are just so made for each other."

Joy smiles, "Oh, Kaguya, your rabbit pets are so cute!"

Kaguya says, "Thanks! They are pretty deadly as well. Especially, little Udonge."

Reisen explains, "I have the power to manipulate the wavelength of all things. I can cause lunacy to people, and so much more."

Tewi explains as well, "I can bring good luck to people. Here, have a flower."

Joy smiles, "Why thank you, Tewi!"

"You're welcome."

Mokou smirks, "Well, well, look who's the top of the party."

Kaguya smirks, "Mokou! I see you're doing well."

"And so are you. You seem to be enjoying life with your partner-for-life."

"Yep! Misty is so awesome!"

Misty asks, "Who's your friend, Kaguya?"

"More like rival. This is Mokou, we use to hate each other long ago. But, after certain events, we've grown to like each other. But, we also like to be competitive, so we are also rivals."

Mokou nods.

May asks, "So, do any of you have recommendations of any places we could go to?"

Hatate suggests, "Ohh, you should definitely come to Sky High City. It's really a flying Pokémon paradise. There's a Gym there and there are also PokéRinger competitions once every three months."

Ash smiles, "A Gym? Sweet!"

Reimu recalls, "And a PokéRinger contest? Haven't seen something like that in ages."

Blaze remembers, "I remember the PokéRinger contests. They were so awesome! It truly tests your flying skills."

Hatate adds, "Ohh, and Sky High City is not too far from here. It's a little bit past Seihou Town."

Batthan replies, "Seihou Town is where we are going next, for the next contest."

"Cool!"

Cirno giggles, "Watch this, Dai, I'm gonna make that big Oni's sake cup spill sake."

Daiyousei says, "Okay!"

Cirno shoots out an Icicle from her hand. It hits the cup that Yuugi was holding and drops it. It spilled sake on the floor.

Cirno and Daiyousei laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuugi notices it, then gets enraged! She stomps to Cirno, who immediately stops laughing. Daiyousei ran away.

Cirno sweatdrops, "Uhh ohh, I forgot, Oni are very strong."

Yuugi angers, "How DARE you spill my sake? You are really gonna get it now, Ice Fairy!"

Yuugi punches Cirno and she was sent flying. She bounces off the wall and falls on the floor. She is groaning in pain. Some of the guests notices it and looks at Yuugi.

Yuugi says, "What? She spilled my Sake. ... She deserved it! It could have been worse for her, you know!"

Cirno moans, "Darn it!"

The final group of party guests has arrived. Yukari gets rid of her Circle, and proceeds to the party as well. The Trick-or-Treating Teams made it back as well, so now it's really a full house. About 100 people and Hero Pokémon were all over the main rooms of the party.

With everyone here, Reimu gathers everyone to have her attention.

Reimu calls, "Okay, everyone's here, so I need everyone's attention for the moment."

Everyone pays attention to Reimu, and the attention switches to Eirin and Kaguya.

Eirin announces "Thank you! We like to thank all Hero Pokémon and the other people who decided to attend our PokéWeen Party. This has been a great party so far, and we hope it will continue to be that way."

Kaguya continues, "Even though all of us couldn't make it, we're glad most of you did. So, I want everyone to enjoy the Sake, enjoy the guests, and enjoy the party games we provided for you all. Happy Halloween, everyone!"

Everyone shouts, "Happy Halloween!"

* * *

Yuyuko spooks, "Oooooooooh, I'm gonna eat you, Mystia!"

Mystia sweatdrops, "Nooo, I'm not your afternoon meal. Please, don't eat me!"

Yuyuko chases Mystia around the area.

Max asks, "Does she do that every time they meet?"

Youmu answers, "Pretty much!"

Yuka converses, "Tina, right?"

Tina nods, "Right!"

"I just love your costume! Bellossom is one of most favorite Pokémon, too."

"Well, she is my pride and joy after all. She takes her personality after mine."

"Yes, I just think your Pokémon is such a cutie!"

Bellossom smiles, "Bell Bell ~!"

Cynthia confirms, "So let me get this straight. You have the power to carry corpses from Hell?"

Rin nods, "Yeah, it's what I do. If you die and you need someone to take care of your corpses, I'm your girl."

Cynthia sweatdrops, "Thanks, I guess."

Rouge adds, "We'll be sure to keep that in mind..."

Satori asks, "... You seem to worry a bit about the party guests, do you Luigi?"

Luigi wonders, "Huh? How do you know that?"

"I read minds."

"Really? Let's see."

"Hmm... Yep, I got it. You love Daisy and you wish to marry her, someday. Am I right?"

"Wow? And people hate you because of that?"

"Trust me, people can be annoyed by my trait. And it does happen."

May asks, "So, does that mean that your sister can, as well?"

"No, she closed her third eye a long time ago. However, by doing so, she has a different ability. She can see and manipulate one's subconscious. Very dangerous!"

"Ohh great, now I feel sorry for you..."

Satori smiles, "Hmm, you feel symphony for little old me? My, my, that's pretty grateful of you."

Chen smiles, "Lady Ran, I love this party. I get to play with a lot of people."

Ran agrees, "I'm enjoying it too. Seems Yukari's enjoying it by drinking Sake."

They see Yukari laughing while drinking Sake with Suika and the others.

"I'm gonna play with Rin, now!"

"Okay, have fun!"

Meowth laughs, "Hahahahahaha! People call you a Nine Ball? Wow, that's funny!"

Cirno says, "Hey, I also heard people call her a Six Ball!"

Utsuho sweatdrops, "I am not a Six Ball!"

Sanae replies, "You might as well be, Birdbrain!"

"Birdbrain?"

Brock says, "So Iku, I heard you like to Disco!"

Iku jokes, "Yep, and I heard you liek Mudkipz!"

Brock sweatdrops and Iku laughs!

Blaze remembers, "Ehh? Didn't I say that joke once before?"

Ash sweatdrops, "Yes, you did!"

"Hehehe..."

Cynthia laughs a joke Marisa said.

Sabrina replies, "Hey Cynthia, can we talk?"

Cynthia giggles, "Not now, Marisa is telling some funny jokes!"

"Please, this is really important!"

"Alright!"

They've gone upstairs to talk about something...

Batthan raises his eyebrow, "People laugh at you because they say you wear pants?"

Wriggle nods, "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with wearing pants, is there?"

Mokou supports, "Why should it be? I'm wearing pants."

Batthan freaks out, "It's perfectly fine for girls to wear pants. ... But boys wearing dresses are another story."

Sanae sweatdrops, "You're telling me!"

Charmy confirms, "So wait, Keine, let me get this whole deal straight. In your normal human form, you have the power to consume or hide history. But, in your Were-Hakutaku form, you can create and change history?"

Keine nods, "Correct!"

"So, it's possible to change something that has happen and make it so that it didn't happen?"

"Sure can... but, like boundary manipulation, this is an extremely dangerous ability that shouldn't be tampered with unless it is absolutely necessary!"

"Wow, I wish I had an awesome ability that all of you Touhou Heroines have."

Mokou jokes, "You can take mine! I am immortal!"

Charmy shouts, "WHAT?"

Blaze states, "So, in actuality, you two are actually Lunarians... from the Moon?"

Eirin nods, "Right!"

Kaguya sweatdrops, "Believe me when I say that I would not like to go back there, either. I like it here a whole lot better."

Reisen agrees, "Me, too!"

Tewi also agrees, "So do I!"

Batthan compliments, "That's a really cool looking sword and shield you have there, Momiji."

Momiji smiles, "Uhh, thanks!"

"You must have really done your job very, very well."

"That's true. I have the ability to detect things from far away. So, a sort of guard was a perfect role for me."

"Cool!"

May confirms, "Wait a minute, so you three girls are the same, but different as well?"

Marisa nods, "That's right. I'm a human magician."

Alice says, "I was a human at one point, but I turned into a full magician at a certain point."

Patchouli replies, "And I was born a magician."

May widens her eyes, "Wow, that's... quite interesting."

Dawn asks, "Okay, Yukari. There's something I have to know right now! ... Is it possible... for you summoning Youkai to have Partners-for-life?"

Yukari answers, "But of course it is, Dawn!"

"How does that even work? If you are to be devoted to a partner, wouldn't being a summoner as well not work... at all?"

"You have a good point, there. Actually, if any of us did find a partner, then we probably would have to cancel our summoning duties. Which... isn't ideal, I realize."

Yuyuko thinks, "To avoid a situation like that, we'd probably just stick to being summoning partners for our friends."

Dawn states, "But, you may never find love with another human, though."

"That's alright, Dawn. The thing about us Youkai is that we can live for hundreds of years. Most of us already have."

Yukari adds, "The sad truth is that Reimu and the other humanish Heroines, while they will live a little longer than normal humans would, will still die around a hundred years from now. Youmu is an exception, since she's half ghost. Anyways, we would then watch over their children... assuming they have children, anyways."

Dawn sweatdrops, "Wow... that's complex stuff right there."

"But, it is something we will have to think about many years from now. For now, we are extremely happy to help all of you out."

"And we greatly appreciate it, Yukari!"

Tina asks, "So, you are a fairy who loves shouting 'Spriiiiiiiing' during the early days of spring time?"

Lily White nods, "That's right! I have to perform my Spring duties in various ways."

"And you two spread good crops and plenty of food during autumn, correct?"

Minoriko confirms, "That's correct."

Shizuha adds, "We love doing our job."

Tina continues, "And you are most the active during Winter time, right?"

Letty nods, "Absolutely!"

"So wait; we have a Spring Spirit, Autumn Spirits, and a Winter Spirit. Where's the Summer Spirit for Gensokyo?"

Shizuha replies, "That's a good question."

Minoriko adds, "To be honest, we don't really have a Summer Spirit, at least we don't know one."

Letty suggests, "Our closest answer might be Yuka, considering that she takes care of flowers, and loves Sunflowers, which flourishes the most during Summer. They are 'Sun'flowers after all."

Minoriko states, "But, Yuka can take care of any and all flowers all year around, so... it's a big mystery... for now anyways."

Tina ponders, "Interesting..."

Misty replies, "Wow, you girls actually perform?"

Lunasa says, "Yes, our favorite song is what makes us popular."

Lyrica guarantees, "The Phantom Ensemble... you will be begging for more."

Merlin adds, "We may even perform tonight for the party. It can really be good for poltergeists to perform music on Halloween!"

Misty agrees, "You can say that again!"

* * *

The Party continues on for a long time. The end of the party was nearing and the Prismrivers performed their favorite song to everyone, Phantom Ensemble. Everyone was satisfied with the performance.

After the song, the party is over, so many of the guests started leaving. They all say their goodbyes, and most of them leave. A few stick around for a little while longer to help with the cleanup and such. Outside, we see Batthan and Zoey sitting outside alone, looking at the skies, mostly the moon.

Batthan smiles, "The moon sure looks pretty tonight, doesn't it?"

Zoey nods, "Yeah, it's beautiful."

He looks at her with a smile.

"The moon is not the only one that is beautiful." She looks at him back. "Because you are also very beautiful, Zoey."

Zoey smiles, "Thanks, Batthan. That was very sweet of you... I love you!"

They share a sweet kiss together.

Batthan replies softly, "I love you, too!"

They snuggle up together. A few minutes, they see something moving in the sky.

Zoey wonders, "Hey, is that a shooting star?"

Batthan says, "No, it doesn't. It looks like... a Pokémon?"

The figure approaches them from the sky. He lands in the ground softly nearby them.

The Hero Pokémon introduces, "Greetings, Batthan, I am Meta Knight. I have come here, on this Halloween night, to ask for your help."

"Err... my help? For what?"

"You see... I sense... danger, soon to arise on this Island. I know that I will need a partner to be stronger. I had heard of your strength, your good deeds that you have performed throughout the entire island. I know this seems very sudden, but can I be your partner-for-life?"

"EHHH?"

Zoey confirms, "Wow, seriously?"

Meta Knight replies, "I apologize for the sudden asking on you with this, so you don't have to answer immediately. But, I am very powerful. I'm a Star Warrior, from Kirby's World. My Sword skills are one of the best of the world. My cape has unique powers, too. Not to mention... I own a Flying Ship! If you accept my offer, I will not let you down one bit."

Batthan thought, "Hmm... _you know what, he does remind me of the Batman. It would be pretty cool to have someone like him on my side. Plus, I would be the first member of my family to have 3 Hero Pokémon at my disposal. This is soooo awesome!_ Well, Meta Knight, after thinking it over, I've decided... Yes, you can join us. I can sense good in you, so there's no problem!"

"Yes! Thank you, I promise to not let you down."

Meta Knight hugs Batthan. Zoey giggles.

Zoey cheers, "Yay, now we have yet another member for the Hero Bond. Wait until everyone find out about this!"

* * *

And back inside...

Yuyuko points, "Wow, those are cute looking eggs you two have."

Max says, "Thanks!"

Dawn adds, "We've been taking great of them."

"We really hope they hatch soon."

Suddenly, Max and Dawn's eggs started glowing!

Max and Dawn exclaim, "Whoa!"

Yuyuko grins, "Well, speak of the Scarlet Devil!"

Remilia wonders, "Huh? Did someone called me?"

Ash notices, "Hey look, Max and Dawn's eggs are hatching."

Reimu smiles, "Oh wow, it's about time!"

Most of the Heroes gather around to see the eggs hatch. Max's egg contains a Magby and Dawn's Egg contains a Cyndaquil.

Youmu smiles, "Yay, you got a Magby, Max!"

Knuckles replies, "Look, Dawn, you got a cute Cyndaquil!"

Max smiles, "Awww, such a cute little Magby!"

Magby says, "Mag by!"

Dawn picks up the Cyndaquil.

Dawn smiles warmly, "Ooooh, it's so cute! Hi, Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil says, "Cynda quil."

Eirin concludes, "Well, princess, this sure has been one heck of a Halloween."

Kaguya agrees, "Yeah, I hope we have another gathering like this sometime. We should probably get ready to go to Seihou Town starting tomorrow."

And so, our Heroes' Halloween Night draws to a close. Max got a Magby and Dawn has a Cyndaquil. Batthan now has another Hero Pokémon, Meta Knight, to the party. They initiated him into the Hero Bond off-screen.

Halloween was a success. They are done with Westapolis. They will now move on to Seihou Town for the next contest, then with the information gathered from Hatate, Sky High City for the next Gym. But, not before a certain something happens... Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: And that's all I wrote. So, did you enjoy the Halloween, E.T?**

**Batthan: Uh huh! Definitely!**

**PDA777: Two Hero Pokémon in such a short time... that must make you very happy, doesn't it?**

**Batthan: Sure does!**

**PDA777: See you all next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	26. BE5: The Departure of Sab, Sal, and Cyn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to Heroes Destiny. Today, we have the next Bonus Episode. In today's show, Cynthia, Sabrina, and Salem have decided to leave us to move on to other parts of the island. Why such a decision? You'll find out right now. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Bonus Episode 5: The Departure of Sabrina, Salem, and Cynthia**

Our Heroes are getting ready to leave Westapolis City. After celebrating Batthan's Birthday, celebrating Halloween, and getting the Gym Badge, they are just about ready to move on. A few of the Heroes, however, are thinking a little differently.

Eirin says, "Well, princess, we must leave our good times behind and move on to a brighter future."

Kaguya says, "Yeah, I hope for more exciting stuff to happen."

Meta Knight asks, "So, we are off to our journey, right?"

Sanae nods, "Yep. This will be my first time with them, too."

Silver assures, "You guys will love it!"

Dawn replies, "There's a Pokémon contest coming up, Knuckles. I hope you're ready for it!"

"More than ready, Dawn!"

May replies, "Our Pokémon contest is coming soon, get ready for action, you two!"

Marisa and Tails cheer, "Yeah!"

Reimu sniffs, "Ahhhh, I can smell the taste of victory in our next Gym badge."

Ash smiles, "You and me, both, Reimu!"

Preparations are a go-go!

Batthan asks, "So, Tina, excited that we will get to go together?"

Tina smiles, "Sure am! I'm as ready as I will ever be."

Ash asks, "Alright, is everyone ready?"

Everyone confirms of their readiness.

Ash continues, "Then, we can leave now. Let's go!"

Salem interrupts, "Hold it right there, Ash. Everyone, we have an important announcement to make."

Blaze asks, "Who's we?"

Sabrina continues, "That would be me, Salem, and Cynthia. It would be recommended to put down your bags and stuff for a moment."

Cynthia replies, "Now, I... can't believe I'm about to say it. But, since yesterday's party, me, Sabrina, and Salem decided that it was time that we... break apart from the family."

Everyone shout, "WHAT!"

Sanae asks, "You're leaving us?"

Tina frowns, "Awww, but I barely had the chance to know you guys."

Sabrina says, "I know... I realize that this seems so sudden..."

Salem adds, "But, we need to move on."

Brock sobs, "No, don't leave me, Cynthia!"

Batthan raises his eyebrow, "Yo, what's with the sudden change of heart?"

Cynthia explains, "This whole island has so many different things that I would love to see. And... well... with so many of us on the team, it gets kind of crowded and kind of noisy sometimes. And I feel that the extra weight is holding me back from exploring everything in my own pace."

Sabrina adds, "We feel the same way. You know, now that we were accepted by most of you, we feel happy. Now, we can go wherever we can in this Island and live how we want to live. That's why, I think now would be appropriate to say goodbye."

Misty frowns, "Awww, I'm gonna miss you guys."

Batthan smiles, "Salem, I'll never forget our little adventure together!"

Salem weeps, "Me neither, Batthan. I am gonna miss you a lot, my friend!"

Brock sobs, "Oh, Cynthia, I will miss our awesome time we have, together!"

Cynthia smiles, "I will miss you, too, Brock!"

Marisa grins, "Heh, that magic fight was unexpected... but I'm glad we had it. And I'm glad I met you, Sabrini!"

Sabrina nods, "Yeah, I will always remember that."

Batthan chuckles, "I will as well... hehehe!"

Knuckles hopes, "You take care of Cynthia, okay Rouge?"

Rouge promises, "Sure will, Knux! Being the Champion's Hero Pokémon will be awesome!"

Charmy says, "Bye, Rouge! I will miss you."

"Ohhh, I'll miss hanging around with you, sugar! We'll see each other again!"

Rouge gives Charmy a quick kiss on the cheek. Charmy slightly blushes.

After a few more speeches from the Heroes, it was time to say goodbye.

Cynthia waves, "Goodbye, everyone!"

Salem says, "Take care, now!"

Sabrina waves, "We will meet again, promise!"

Rouge waves, "Bye, now!"

Ash waves, "Bye!"

Reimu waves, "Bye bye!"

Batthan waves, "See ya, soon!"

Marisa waves, "So long!"

Brock waves, "Take care!"

Knuckles waves, "See ya, later!"

Charmy sobs, "Arrevederci!"

Zoey concludes, "And, have a safe journey!"

Cynthia, Sabrina, Salem and Rouge left their sight.

Ash sighs, "Well, then, it's time to go, now. To Seihou City!"

And so, with very sad farewells, our Heroes had to let go of Cynthia and Sabrina, as well as their companions. They got themselves back into gear, and moved on. They now head into Seihou City for the next Pokémon Contest. Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: And that is that! Thank you… and good night!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	27. Conquering the Howling Frontier

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**Sanae: Does everybody know what time it is?**

**Audience: Tool time!**

**Sanae: That's... WRONG! Try again! Does everybody really know what time it is?**

**Audience: Story Time!**

**Sanae: That's right... fit for awesome story presentation, it's time to present PDA the story girl 777! Woo hoo!**

**Sanae leaves the stage and PDA with Batthan appeared. The Audience cheers.**

**PDA777: Thank you Sanae, thank you everyone, and welcome to Story Time. I am PDA the story girl 777... and you all know my assistant, the mysterious, but always nice, Batthan!**

**Batthan: Thank you, PDA!**

**PDA777: Today on Story Time, we've got another exciting episode of Heroes Destiny. But first, we'll be right back after these messages from the Heroes United.**

**(Girls are waiting...)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PDA777: And we're back. So now, let's get on with today's episode. But first, I have something I'd like to introduce. This is a new segment before we begin each episode. It is called Quickie Bits! Basically, before each episode starts, a Hero Pokémon will appear and do... something. Anything for entertainment purposes... starting this episode.**

**Batthan: Sounds like something great, ehh?**

**PDA777: Yes! So, that's all for the announcements. Batthan?**

**Batthan: Right! Today, we make our way to Seihou Town for the next contest. Along the way, there are these Mightyena and Houndoom that are fighting over territories. I'm sure there must be some reason for their fighting...**

**PDA777: Yeah! So then, enjoy the episode and the segment.**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Quickie Bits:**

Reimu appears and sits near a table.

Reimu greets, "Hello, you all know me as Reimu Hakurei. Today on Quickie Bits, I shall share to you all a poem I have made up myself." She clears her throat.

"Life as a Shrine Maiden by Reimu Hakurei.

"Life... as a Shrine Maiden is an unusual one. While one wants to relax, one has to work instead. When one wants donations, one does not usually get one. Instead of sipping tea, I exterminate. Instead of being alone, I have company. While one wants peace, one gets chaos. Finally, when one gets enemies, one instead gets... close friends that will always be with you for the rest of your life.

"Thank you!"

Reimu bows and disappears.

(The Audience Claps)

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also own an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit that is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Wailmer (Bouncy)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Has a seventh Pokémon, but access information is denied for the moment...

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem:**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 19: Conquering the Howling Frontier**

Location: Superior Road

Our Heroes, now leaving Westapolis City behind, move on to the next destination... Seihou City, where the next contest awaits. But as usual, they have obstacles along their path.

Tina smiles, "Ahhh, such a great day to be traveling with friends."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah, I feel great! I'm gonna look forward to some more intense action."

"You keeping up well, Lola?"

Lola nods, "Bell, bell!"

Max says, "Lola?"

Tina explains, "Oh yeah, you don't know this. I gave each of my Pokémon nicknames. The same thing applies with Batthan, of course."

Batthan adds, "Giving your Pokémon nicknames is like a type of bond... so that you know that that's your Pokémon in case of confusion."

Ash replies, "Wow, never really thought of that."

Joy asks, "I have a question. Why is it that Hero Pokémon don't get nicknames?"

Sonic answers, "You could nickname us... but really, what's the point? Our names are specials and what makes us unique. Besides, there's really only one of each of us out there, so nicknames are unnecessary."

Misty smiles, "I love the name Sonic. The name tells me that you are fast."

"Exactly!"

May recalls, "Tails... that's not your real name, am I right?"

Tails nods, "Yeah, my original name is Miles Prower... like the name Miles Per Hour... it's a pun on my name. So, Sonic decided to nickname me Tails. Hey, I just realized, the name people always call me is a nickname. Hehehe, talk about irony, right?"

Marisa grins, "You can say that again, ze!"

Dawn says, "Knuckles, huh? I guess it's the unique traits about you when you were born, right?"

Knuckles nods, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Youmu explains, "You know, names could also have meanings in them as well. For instance, my name also means bewitching dream, which... I'm not sure where that came from. But, my last name, Konpaku means soul. Kon as in mental soul, and paku as in physical soul. So, Konpaku refers to me being a half-human half-ghost being."

Max cheers, "Wow, that's so amazing!"

Marisa explains, "My last name, Kirisame, means drizzling rain. Ironically, I kind of don't like rain."

May says, "More Irony for the win?"

Zoey says, "Names sure are a special thing, am I right? It's what makes us all unique!"

Batthan offers, "Speaking of which, anyone want some V8?"

Sanae denies, "No thanks?"

Silver lightly hits Sanae's forehead.

Sanae sweatdrops, "Oww, what was that for?"

Silver smiles, "Should have had a V8; it's good for you."

Youmu exclaims, "Yuck, I hate V8!"

* * *

A loud roar is heard from a distance.

Blaze asks, "Did you guys hear that?"

Shadow says, "I sure did. It's coming just up ahead."

Brock replies, "Come on, let's check it out!"

The Heroes run over to see what that roar was.

They come across two entire hoards of Pokémon. One group is a group of Mightyena and the other group is Houndoom.

Blaze says, "Huh, what the..."

Sonic identifies, "Mightyena and Houndoom?"

Max wonders, "What's going on?"

Youmu answers, "They seem to be in some sort of quarrel."

The Mightyena barks out something.

May wonders, "Huh? What did they say?"

Ash asks, "Translation, Reimu?"

Reimu translates, "Hmm... that differently colored Mightyena said 'What are you doing invading our territory? Your Houndoom was snooping around without permission!' Hmm... it appears the shiny versions of these Pokémon are their leaders."

The Houndoom barks something back.

Reimu translates, "The Shiny Houndoom said, 'Ha, like my group was the only one to snoop around? I've seen a couple of your kind snooping around our grounds without asking for our permission.'"

The Mightyena speaks back.

Reimu continues, "And the Mightyena replies, 'Because you guys did, first!'"

The Houndoom says something.

Reimu continues, "'Oh yeah, well... since we can't seem to get along, how about a battle to determine who gets both of our grounds? Losers leave the area!'"

The Mightyena barks again.

Reimu finishes, "'Fine! Bring it on.' Oh no, it looks like they're going to fight!"

Batthan steps in, "Let me take care of this."

Batthan approaches the gangs.

Zoey sweatdrops, "Umm... sweetie, I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea."

"Hey, guys, I don't think you should fight!"

Mightyena and Houndoom bark at him. Batthan jumps.

Reimu translates, "They just told you to stay out of this!"

"I don't care! Look, there's no reason why you guys shouldn't get along. Now, I insist you stop fighting right this instant."

The Mightyena and Houndoom bark at him again and they both used Flamethrower at him. Batthan gets burned!

Batthan coughs once, "That wasn't cool..."

Reimu translates, "Errr... they just told you to stay out of this; this has nothing to do with you."

Batthan shakes it off and sweatdrops.

Marisa sighs, "I just knew it wasn't going to be easy."

The Mightyena and Houndoom packs howled to the sky and started attacking directly and indirectly. They were many attacks going off, like Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Bite, Crunch, and much more.

Reimu calls, "This is ridiculous! Come on Marisa!"

Marisa grins, "Leave it to me, Reimu!"

The two attempt to stop both sides from fighting. As of the end result, they got the big beating end of the attacks and end up getting hurt.

Ash calls out, "Reimu!"

May calls out, "Marisa!"

Kaguya asks, "Are you two okay?"

Reimu rubs her head, "Yeah, it's just too many for us to try and stop at once."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Ouch, I think I got hit by a Flamethrower a little too hard."

Knuckles pumps his fists together, "All right, that's it! I'm going in there and stopping this!"

Knuckles rushes in.

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, wait!"

As a result of that, Knuckles ends up being knocked back. He tries again, but with the same result. He tries once more, but gets launched a little further this time.

Dawn insists, "Knuckles, stop! It's not working."

Knuckles curses, "Darn it!"

Batthan summons, "This is getting out of hand! Skuntank, come on out!"

Skuntank appears from his Dark Ball.

Skuntank says, "Skunk!"

Batthan calls, "Skuntank, use your gas to stop them from fighting."

Skuntank uses his stinky gas to put a horrible smell to the whole arena. The two groups notice it and use Flamethrower and Shadow Ball to hit Skuntank really badly. Then, they got back to fighting each other.

Batthan frowns and sweatdrops, "Uhhhh! Skuntank!"

The leading Houndoom and the leading Mightyena were at a quarrel. The Houndoom uses Flamethrower, but the Mightyena dodges. The Flamethrower travels a bit and ends up hitting Tina's Bellossom by mistake!

Lola shouts, "BEEEEELL!"

Lola fainted and Tina becomes extremely shocked.

Tina worries, "Oh my god, Lola, are you okay?"

Lola says, "Bell..."

Tina then became extremely angry!

Tina steams and yells, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS LOLA! You're gonna pay for that! Rennie, I need you!"

Tina sends out her Nidoqueen, nicknamed Rennie.

Nidoqueen calls, "Awwoooooo!"

Tina commands, "Rennie, and Tenshi, too, I need you two to stop those hordes from fighting. Rennie, use Earthquake and Tenshi, use Six Earthquake Signs!"

Tenshi prepares, "Alright, leave it to me!"

Nidoqueen jumps up and hits hard to the ground, while Tenshi thrusts her sword into the ground to create a powerful Earthquake. All of the Mightyena and Houndoom feel the shake, take the impact, and take a lot of damage, causing them to faint.

Tina nods, "That'll do!"

Ash says, "Wow!"

Misty exclaims, "Oh my, such powerful moves!"

Sanae smiles, "Way to go, Tenshi! As expected from a Hero Pokémon."

Tenshi thumbs up, "It was no trouble at all."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket, as they are in the air...

Meowth points, "Look, there they are."

Flandre notices, "Huh? There is someone I have never seen before down there!"

Eggman wonders, "What? Where?"

Flandre points down, "Right there, that girl with the Bellossom."

Bowser nods, "Yeah, looks like she's a new hero joining alongside them."

"Hey, I remember that Hero Pokémon, the one with that red sword. She's that celestial who causes Earthquakes back in my world."

Jessie replies, "Doesn't matter. It's time for us to snag some Pokémon."

James notices, "Jessie, look!"

Eggman says, "All of those Mightyena and Houndoom appear to have been fainted."

Bowser suggests, "We should capture them all and bring them to the boss."

Meowth grins, "I like your thinking, Bowser, my boy!"

Eggman pushes a button from a remote. A ton of flying robots appears.

Eggman commands, "Now, my robots, seize those fainted Pokémon!"

All of the robots started to move down to the Pokémon.

* * *

And with the Heroes...

Reimu says, "Now that they aren't fighting anymore, it should be easy to negotiate some sort of deal with them."

Blaze adds, "Perhaps it'd be better if we healed them first."

Suddenly, robots out of nowhere appear and capture the fallen Pokémon.

Luigi wonders, "Hey, what's going on? What are those robots?"

Sonic remembers, "Those robots, I recognize them!"

The robots move back up and the Heroes look up! Team Rocket laughs!

Ash shouts, "Its Team Rocket!"

Tails recognizes, "I knew it! Those are Eggman's robots."

Eggman replies, "I'm glad you recognize my handiwork, fox boy!"

Tina wonders, "What? Who are those guys?"

Flandre replies, "Allow us to introduce ourselves... through our new motto!"

_Jessie- "True powers we truly hold."_

_James- "Will be used to get all of the gold."_

_Meowth- "We'll snag them all to our might."_

_Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

_Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

_James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

_Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

_Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth would be my name."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

_Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

_James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

_Team Rocket- "So... stay out of our way!"_

_Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr- "Mime Mime!"_

All Heroes shout "Team Rocket!"

Pikachu adds, "Pi Pikachu!"

ShinyShock adds, "Raichu Raichu!"

Team Rockets laughs again!

Flandre cheers, "Wow, that was great! I loved the new motto!"

James says, "It really does give the pep it needed, doesn't it?"

Batthan smiles, "Not bad. I gotta say, it's rather good."

Jessie smiles, "See, even the Dirty Blondheaded twerp approves."

Meowth declares, "This is the motto that will stick with us throughout the Platinum Rain region!"

Tina asks, "So, who exactly is Team Rocket?"

Reimu answers, "They are a group of bad guys who want to steal other people's Pokémon."

"Oh my, that's totally wrong."

Eggman continues, "Totally wrong, indeed!"

Meowth says, "Thanks for taking down those Pokémon for us!"

Flandre adds, "They'll be great additions for the boss."

Tina denies, "I won't allow you to get away with this!"

James asks, "Who are you to think you can stop us?"

"The name is Tina, and I'm Batthan's favorite cousin! And I will not let you escape!"

Team Rocket is surprised.

Jessie says, "Did she said she is Batthan's cousin?"

Meowth sweatdrops, "She related to that twerp? Unbelievable!"

Tina declares, "Don't call him a twerp!"

Jessie names, "We can call him whatever we want you... you... Nature Twerp!"

Tina questions, "Nature Twerp?"

Flandre wonders, "Umm... Nature twerp?"

Jessie explains, "I will admit, she has a natural beauty look going for her. But, I'm more beautiful then she is."

Tina declares, "Beauty is not a contest. And, more important, I despise anyone who uses an excessive amount of makeup."

Jessie shouts, "WHAT! Are you saying you hate makeup?"

"That's exactly right! I believe that natural beauty has priority over makeup. It hides the true beauty it holds on the inside and outside. Just look at my Bellossom! I like her the way she is, no makeup or clothes."

Bellossom smiles, "Bell bell!"

"And same goes to my Hero Pokémon, Cream and Tenshi. They look fine just the way they are."

Cream smiles, "She really does love me!"

Tenshi smiles, "Well, I do have a heavenly appeal, don't you think?"

May blinks, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a girl act like that before."

Batthan explains, "That's my cousin. She's acted this way since she was little. Never wanted to try out the makeup she was given from her mom or anybody else. She even taught that lesson to her little sister, Sarah!"

Jessie angers, "How dare she says she doesn't like makeup?"

James calms her, "Now, Jess, this is no time to get mad."

Meowth adds, "We need to pick up the pace and run with what we got."

Jessie sighs, "You're right. I'll deal with her later."

Team Rocket say, "Ciao, then!"

They move out with all the Pokémon.

Tina curses, "Oh hell no, I'm not letting you all escape! SuperSkarm, I need you!"

Tina sends out her Skarmory, nicknamed SuperSkarm.

SuperSkarm calls, "Skarrrr!"

Tina says, "Let's go after then, SuperSkarm! Cream, Cheese, come on!"

Cream nods, "Right!"

Cheese says, "Chao chao!"

Tina gets on her Skarmory, and flies off after them. Cream uses her ears and Cheese uses her wings to fly off with them. They were nearing all of the flying robots and Team Rocket.

Eggman replies, "Gahhh! That girl is approaching!"

Tina calls, "SuperSkarm, use your Air Cutter!"

Skarmory creates air waves to slice some of the robots. Some of the Pokémon were falling from the sky.

Reimu calls, "Alright everyone, let's go catch the falling Pokémon!"

All of the Hero Pokémon work together to catch the Pokémon. Some flew to catch them in midair. Others had good eye coordination and catches them before impact.

Tina calls, "Cream, use your Demoralize!"

Cream becomes sad and does a letdown motion. This confuses most of the remaining robots and they explode on contact. All of the Hero Pokémon manages to catch the remaining Pokémon. But, both of the leader Pokémon are still captured by two of the robots.

Sonic thumbs up, "Good job, everyone!"

Knuckles notices, "We didn't get everyone, though. The leaders are still captive."

Flandre declares, "There's no way were gonna let you get these two."

Bowser says, "I won't allow it!"

Bowser steps in, flying with his Flying Clown Machine.

Bowser summons, "I attack with Minion Summoning. Go, my Paragoombas. Get rid of that twerp!"

He summons 15 Paragoombas to attack.

Tina calls, "Cream, use your Super Chao Rotation!"

Cream calls, "Okay! Cheese, go!"

Cheese spins and creates a small aerial tornado. All of the Paragoombas were caught up in it and were launched in random places. Two of them manages to hit the last two robots and destroys them.

Meowth shout, "No, our Pokémon!"

The Shiny Mightyena and Houndoom were falling from the sky.

Sanae worries, "Oh no, we'll never make it in time."

Sonic smiles, "Don't bet on it. Let's go, Shadow!"

Shadow nods, "Right!"

Sonic and Shadow uses their Super speeds to catch the two falling leaders just in time.

Sonic says, "Yes!"

Flandre angers, "NOOOO! You'll pay for that!"

Flandre gets our her Lävatein to attack.

Tina calls, "Cream, use your Love Sacrifice!"

Cream replies, "If I must!"

Cream and Cheese glow with pink energy to send out many pink beams. Flandre ends up fainting to the attack and the Team Rocket balloon explodes, blasting Team Rocket away.

Tina manages to catch Cream and Cheese who were falling after the attack.

Tina catches, "Gotcha! You two okay?"

Cream faintly smiles, "Yeah... but that attack sure can take a lot out of you."

Cheese agrees, "Chao..."

Jessie calls, "Noooo, another ruined planned is ruined!"

Flandre sweatdrops, "Ouch, that hurt... I wasn't expecting that."

Eggman rubs his head, "Neither was I. I didn't know Cream had that much power."

James learns, "This is one lesson we have learned... never underestimate your opponents!"

Meowth agrees, "You can say that again!"

Team Rocket shout, "Team Rocket's blasting off once again!"

A star with a ding is seen.

* * *

Using Eirin's Hourai Light, Blaze's Healing Flame, Silver's Healing Light, and Sanae's Miracle Light, they restore all of the Houndoom and Mightyena's power back up. Both groups come back together.

Max smiles, "Wow, it's just so great to have healers on our team."

Joy states, "A Hero Pokémon's strength seems limitless, doesn't it?"

Reimu approaches the groups.

Reimu calmly suggests, "Alright, look here, guys! I'm tired of all this fighting from you two groups. There's no reason why you all can't get along. You're all strong, and you're all of a similar species. I think maybe the Pokémon of your group are tired of the same area every day. So, just make up, be friends, and share your territories, alright?"

The leader Mightyena and Houndoom thought it over for a second. The two discuss, and agree to share their land.

Reimu nods, "There, that's the spirit!"

Batthan sweats, "Phew, I'm glad that's over."

Joy agrees, "I'm glad it's over, too. Pokémon should not fight like that."

So, all of the Mightyena and Houndoom return to their lands and shared it with each other as promised.

Mario says, "Well, that's another great job from us Heroes."

Blaze agrees, "You said it!"

May compliments, "That was great work you did there, Tina!"

Dawn adds, "Yeah, your Skarmory and Cream were impressive!"

Tina says, "Thanks!"

Cream smiles, "I'm glad that everyone is okay."

Cheese says, "Chao!"

Sakuya suggests, "So, shall we move on?"

May says, "Yeah, let's move on. We gotta head to Seihou Town for the next contest."

And so, our Heroes move on after the crisis with the Mightyena and Houndoom. Their journey continues next time...

* * *

**PDA777: Alright, and that's that. So, did you like this, Batthan?**

**Batthan: Oh, yeah!**

**PDA777: I think I did a great impression on the team if I do say so myself.**

**Batthan: Sure did. I also like the idea of Quickie Bits. It's like a warm up before the show start.**

**PDA777: I see that segment was a success. Maybe I should do more segments like that to add on to the popularity to the show... and the length!**

**Batthan: Alright everyone, see you all next time for more Pokémon Heroes Destiny.**

**PDA777: Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	28. Trainer Road, Hero's Endurance Test

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone! Welcome back to more Heroes Destiny. I'm PDA!**

**Batthan: And I'm Batthan.**

**PDA777: And for today's show, we've come across what is known as Trainer Road. It's this area where they're a lot of trainers to fight. And we have to fight them before we can proceed.**

**Batthan: There's one trainer for each of us, so we all have our work cut out for us.**

**PDA777: Alright, let's get moving!**

**Batthan: Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Quickie Bits: **

Youmu walks in and smiles, "Hi all, I'm Youmu. Welcome to another part of Quickie Bits. Today, I will give you a bit of info on me for those who like me in the series and want to know more about me."

Youmu brings out her two swords.

"Here, I have two swords. While both can be used for combat, they each have a special purpose outside of combat. The longer of my swords is called Roukanken, meaning Lookout-Tower Sword. Its ability allows me to hit up to 10 ghosts in one sweep. This purpose... is for sending them to the afterlife instantly. This sword, called Hakurouken meaning White Tower sword, has the effect that allows me to rid of a person's confusion. While I normally use my Roukanken for battle purposes, my Hakurouken has its uses, too."

Youmu returns her two swords to their positions.

"One more thing about me; my master who taught me sword skills was Youki Konpaku... yes, he is a part of my family. No, he's not a direct member, he's just my predecessor. That's all... thank you!"

Youmu bows and leaves.

(The Audience Claps)

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit who is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Wailmer (Bouncy)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Has a seventh Pokémon, but access information is denied for the moment...

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem:**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 20: Trainer Road, The Test of the Hero's Endurance**

Location: Trainer Road

Our large group of Heroes continues on to Seihou Town, for the next contest. They are currently walking along a road, with something not expected about to be in their way.

Tina smiles, "It sure is a nice day out today."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah, and pretty normal, too."

Meta Knight wants, "I could use a bit of action myself."

Shadow agrees, "Funny you mention that, Meta Knight. I was thinking the exact same thing."

Dawn suggests, "Guys, if you want some battling, you can battle each other. Not now, though, we're traveling."

Sakuya remembers, "Speaking of battling, it's been a long time since I've gotten the chance to battle myself."

May says, "Oh come on, it hasn't been that long."

Reimu realizes, "You know what I think?"

Marisa asks, "What, Reimu?"

"We haven't seen a single trainer out in the open. No males or females."

Brock replies, "I could sure go for some girl action right now..."

Misty points out, "That is a good point, Reimu. Why is it we haven't seen any trainers yet?"

Silver grins, "Maybe they're too afraid of our true power."

Charmy points, "Errr, everyone, I spot something you're not gonna believe."

Zoey asks, "What is it, Charmy?"

"I see many trainers up ahead!"

"What?"

Reimu smirks, "Wow, irony at it's finest!"

Ash says, "Let's go check it out."

The Heroes run over to see. They eventually see a group of about 10 trainers close together, 5 boys and 5 girls, around the same age group.

The leader replies, "Well, well, look what we have here, gang? We have a ton of trainers and their Pokémon so close together."

Sanae says softly, "And to think, it was us that was kind of weird that we have so many of us together..."

Blaze asks, "Who are you all? And why are you all together?"

The leader explains, "Us? We are the 10 Trainer Team! And you are in... Trainer Road."

Luigi says, "Trainer Road?"

"That's right! Allow us to introduce ourselves. Line up!"

All of the trainers are lined up.

Conny introduces, "My name is Conny, and I'm Rank 10th."

Stacia introduces, "Hi... I'm Stacia, and I am Rank 9th."

Patty introduces, "The name is Patty, and you should know that I'm Rank 8th."

Henry introduces, "Yo, name's Henry, and my rank is 7th."

Rob introduces, "Hi everyone, Rob here, and my rank is 6th."

Maya introduces, "Hey there, Maya is my name, and 5th is my rank."

George introduces, "George, Rank 4th..."

Leona introduces, "Leona is who I'm called, and 3rd is what I rank."

Jill introduces, "You can call me Jill, and my ranking just so you know is 2nd."

Ian introduces, "And I'm the leader of the group, Ian, ranked 1st. I even have a Hero Pokémon with me. Allow me to introduce you to my Hero Pokémon, Marisa, a Sword Master from the Fire Emblem Universe."

Marisa the sword master introduces, "Hi..."

Marisa Kirisame grins, "Hey, she has my name... cool!"

Ian counts, "What a perfect number, there are exactly 10 of you! So, it would be an honor if you all would like to do our challenge."

Ash asks, "What challenge?"

"Each of you will battle our ranking trainers starting from Conny all the way up to me. If you manage to get to me, you get to have a Hero Pokémon battle with me. If you beat all of us, you get a very special prize. So, wanna take the challenge?"

Ash asks, "What do you say guys!"

Misty smiles, "This sounds like a lot of fun, Ash!"

May says, "This would give each of us some action."

Brock asks, "Nurse Joy, is your Chansey up for this?"

Joy nods, "You betcha! We're not just nurses, we're excellent battlers, and when the hats come off, we mean business."

Batthan says, "Alright, let's do it!"

Tina wonders, "If we get to the end, who's gonna battle the Hero Pokémon?"

Meta Knight suggests, "May I battle her? I can tell she is a serious and tough Hero. I want us to battle with sword against sword... that is, if you don't mind."

Batthan asks, "I like it. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone agrees to it.

Batthan nods, "Alright then, so here's the order we'll do..."

* * *

After everyone's discussion, they get back to the trainers.

Batthan accepts, "We accept your challenge."

Ian replies, "Excellent, I knew you wouldn't disagree. We'll see if you have what it takes. Trainers, to position!"

All of the trainers go into their positions. The Heroes start walking and the battles shall begin!

* * *

Round 1: The Youngster Boy and the Nurse Girl!

Conny reintroduces, "As I said before, I'm Conny, and I'm ready to battle."

Joy replies, "We will be the first opponents."

"I shall tell you all that it will be a one on one fight for every battle. If you're ready, then I'll send out my Pokémon."

"I'm ready!"

"Rank 10th Battle... Start! Go, Furret!"

Furret appears from its Pokémon.

Furret says, "Furrrrret!"

Joy brings out, "Let's go, Chansey!"

Chansey says, "Chanseeeey!"

Conny offers, "The first move is yours."

Joy calls, "It'll be my pleasure. Chansey, Egg Bomb!"

Chansey creates an Egg and throws it. It explodes on impact and Furret takes a lot of damage.

Conny worries, "Ahhhhh, Furret!"

Furret is already tired from that attack.

Tina smiles, "Wow, that's one strong Chansey!"

Joy nods, "You bet it is!"

Conny calls, "Furret, Fury Swipes!"

Joy calls, "Dodge and use Doubleslap."

Furret goes to swipe Chansey, but she dodges and starts slapping Furret rapidly. Chansey does the last slap with elegance and knocks out Furret quickly.

Conny exclaims, "WHAT! He's down already?"

Joy jumps for joy, "Yeah, we win!"

Chansey says, "Chansey!"

Tenshi replies, "Wow, that was fast... Chansey is a lot stronger than we all thought."

Conny smiles, "Well, nice job for beating me, Miss Nurse Joy."

"Despite beating you quickly, your Furret had a lot of potential."

"Thanks! Congratulations for beating Rank 10th, you may now move on to Rank 9th."

* * *

Round 2: Max Out the Battle

Stacia smiles, "Hi... I'm Stacia, and welcome to the Rank 9th battle."

Max smiles,, "I'll be your opponent, Miss Stacia. _Wow, she's cute._"

Youmu smiles, "_That Max, he sure is liking all of the girls near his age. He did the same with me... even though we're not the same age."_

Stacia asks, "Are you ready for your battle?"

Max nods, "Yes!"

May calls, "Good luck, Max!"

Stacia brings out, "Okay, let's start the 9th Rank battle... begin! Go, Nidoran Female!"

Nidoran appears from her Pokémon.

Nidoran says, "Nido ni!"

Max brings out, "Ralts, let's do this!"

Ralts appears from it Pokéball."

Ralts says, "Ralts Ralts."

Youmu replies, "This shouldn't take too long, you have the advantage."

Max calls, "Yeah! Ralts, use Confusion!"

Ralts releases psychic energy from Nidoran and hits her, doing a lot of damage.

Stacia falls, "Nidoran!"

Max follows up, "Now, use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts makes colorful leaves appear and hits Nidoran. Nidoran faints."

Stacia frowns, "Awww, but I didn't get a chance to attack."

Max sweatdrops, "Wow, that was quick..."

Youmu adds, "That's too bad..."

Max frowns, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it end so soon..."

Stacia compliments, "That's alright, your Ralts is very strong." She approaches him. "Regardless, a win is a win. Great job."

Stacia shakes hands with Max.

Max slightly blushes, "Uhhh... thanks!"

"With Rank 9th conquered, you can now move on to Rank 8th."

* * *

Round 3: Brock and Patty Sitting in a Tree

Patty reintroduces, "Hello everyone, reminding you that my name is Patty, and you are welcomed to the 8th Ranking battle."

Brock introduces, "I'm Brock and I will be your opponent."

"Then let's get right to it, Brock. Rank 8th battle... Begin! Go for it, Electrike!"

Electrike appears, "Electrike!"

Brock brings out, "Go, Geodude!"

Geodude appears, "Geodude!"

Brock calls, "Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

Geodude summons a rock and throws it.

Patty counters, "Dodge it and use Thunder Fang."

Electrike dodges the rock and its fang sparked electricity. It hits Geodude, but Geodude didn't feel a thing.

Patty questions "Huh? Why didn't that do anything?"

Brock laughs, "Hahahahaha! Ground types are immune to Electric type moves."

"Awww, dang it!"

"Geodude, Earthquake!"

Geodude jumps in the air and lands on Electrike! The move itself plus the shockwaves causes Electrike to take the wrong end of the stick, causing it to faint."

Patty snaps her finger, "Awww shoot, down in one attack."

Brock cheers, "Victory! Good job, Geodude!"

"Geo!"

Patty compliments, "If only I knew that piece of information sooner. Oh well. Good job with the battle, Brock."

Brock smiles, "Thanks!"

The two shakes hands.

"Now, to the 7th Rank with all of you... and good luck!"

* * *

Round 4: Zoey's Brawl with Henry

Henry introduces, "Yo... I'm Henry, and I welcome you all to the 7th ranked fight."

Zoey says, "I'm Zoey, and I'm gonna fight you next."

"Nice to meet you, Zoey. Let's make this good. Rank 7th fight... Start! Kadabra, let's go!"

Kadabra is out, "Kadabra!"

Zoey brings out, "Glameow, Curtain!"

Glameow is sent out, "Raaaaaar!"

Zoey starts, "Glameow, Slash attack!"

Glameow opens its claws to attack. Kadabra takes the hit.

Henry calls, "That's a pretty quick Pokémon. Kadabra, Psybeam!"

Kadabra shoots out a colorful beam from its forehead.

Zoey counters, "Dodge and use Shadow Claw."

Glameow dodges the attack and Glameow engulfs its claws in darkness to strike Kadabra.

Henry calls, "Kadabra, Recover."

Kadabra restores some lost power.

Henry follows up, "Now, use Hidden Power!"

Kadabra releases a beam of energy, hitting Glameow with a lot of power!"

Zoey notices, "Dang... I'm sure that was Hidden Power Fighting, wasn't it?"

Henry nods, "You bet it is!"

"Glameow, Faint Attack!"

Glameow disappears... then reappears behind Kadabra and hits it. Kadabra faints.

"Ahhhh, Kadabra!"

"Yes, we won!"

Glameow says, "Raaaar!"

Henry smiles, "Well, you beat me, Zoey! That's was a pretty decent fight."

Zoey smiles, "Thank you!"

The two shakes hands.

"And you have permission to enter the 6th Rank."

* * *

Round 5: May she Battle with Elegance

Rob welcomes, "Hello there challenger, I'm Rob, and welcome to the 6th Rank battle."

May bows, "I'm May. Nice to meet you, Rob. I'm here to take you on."

"And I accept your challenge! Let's begin, shall we! Hariyama, let's go!"

Hariyama appears, "Hari...yama!"

May brings out, "Glaceon, Take the Stage!"

Glaceon appears, "Glaceon!"

May starts, "Let's start with Ice Beam!"

Glaceon shoots a beam of cold ice from its mouth. It hits Hariyama but not as much damage as she hopes.

May wonders, "Huh? That should have done a lot!"

Rob chuckles, "He he heee! Hariyama has the Thick Fat ability!"

"That explains it... Looks like Glaceon's Ice moves will do less than I though."

"That's not all, you weren't smart to put an Ice type against my Fighting type. I clearly have the advantage."

Marisa smirks, "So what, we can still beat you, ze!"

Rob calls, "We'll see! Hariyama, Arm Thrust!"

Hariyama thrusts his arms repeatedly against Glaceon, with each hit doing a lot.

May asks, "Glaceon, you okay?"

Glaceon nods, "Gla!

May calls, "Good, let's go and attack with Ice Wind!"

Glaceon lets out a chilling wind, doing little damage to Hariyama!"

Rob calls, "Ha, you call that an attack? Hariyama, Arm Thrust again!"

Hariyama charges in, but at a slower pace this time.

Rob sweatdrops, "What? Why are you moving slowly, Hariyama?"

May chuckles, "He he heeee, Glaceon, Shadow Ball!"

Glaceon shoots a glob at Hariyama, doing a lot of damage.

May finishes, "Now use Blizzard!"

Glaceon lets out a devastating icy storm that hits Hariyama, causing it to faint."

Rob shouts, "WHAT! What just happened? Suddenly I got slower and I end up losing?"

May explains, "Icy Wind slows you down."

"Dang it! ... Whatever, you win! So, good job with beating me!"

"Thank you. I like your Hariyama!"

Rob and May shake hands.

"Now go forth into the 5th rank battle."

* * *

Round 6: The Dawn of a New Battle!

Maya reintroduces, "As I've said earlier, Maya is my name, and 5th ranking is my game."

Dawn says, "Well, Dawn is my name, and battling you is my game!"

"Ho hoooo! So it is, prepare for a tough battle ahead! Torkoal, go for it!"

Torkoal appears, "Torkoal!"

Dawn brings out, "Torkoal, huh? Buneary, Spotlight!"

Buneary calls, "Bunnnneary!"

Dawn calls, "Buneary, start off with Bounce!"

Buneary jumps really high in the air and goes to the ground quickly for Torkoal.

Maya calls, "Torkoal, Iron Defense!"

Torkoal retracts to its shell, and Buneary gets blown away with it's own attack, and Torkoal reappears.

Knuckles warns, "Careful, Dawn. Torkoal has a lot of defensive power if it goes into it's shell."

Dawn calls, "I see... Buneary, Jump Kick!"

Buneary jumps and attacks with it's feet.

Maya repeats, "Iron Defense again!"

"Hit it from the side!"

After Torkoal retracts, Buneary kicks the side of Torkoal's shell, causing it to spin and forcing a dizzy Torkoal out.

Dawn finishes, "Yes, now... use Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary hits Torkoal, causing it to spin again. The result is that Torkoal, being so dizzy, that it faints.

Maya gasps, "Oh my!"

Dawn cheers, "We did it!"

Buneary says, "Bun Bun!"

Buneary winks at Ash's Pikachu!

Pikachu says, "Pika?"

Maya compliments, "Well well... you sure are strong, Dawn. It was a great battle, indeed."

Dawn says, "Thank you!"

The two shakes hands.

"Good luck with the 4th rank battle."

* * *

Round 7: Water on Water Fight!

George introduces, "... George... 4th Rank..."

Misty replies, "My name is Misty... You seem kind of Timid."

"Kind of... anyways, let's battle. Go, Crawdaunt."

Crawdaunt appears, "Crawdaunt!"

Misty brings out "A Water Pokémon battle, my kind of specialty. Golduck, Sparkle time!"

Golduck appears, "Golduck!"

Misty starts, "Start with a Zen Headbutt!"

Golduck rushes it with his glowing head.

George counters, "Dodge and use Crunch!"

Crawdaunt dodges and hits Golduck with Crunch.

"Use Water Pulse!"

Golduck hits Crawdaunt with a ball of Water. Didn't do much, but it did cause confusion.

"Hey Crawdaunt, not is not the time be confused."

Crawdaunt dawdles around in confusion.

George calls, "Use Bubblebeam!"

Crawdaunt hits itself with Bubblebeam."

George exclaims, "Oh no!"

Misty says, "Oh yes!"

Sonic recalls, "Misty, I just remembered, Crawdaunt is part Dark type. Keep that in mind..."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Well then, we'll need to improvise! Golduck, Focus Blast!"

Golduck releases a ball of energy and hits Crawdaunt with Super effective damage.

Misty finishes, "Now use Hydro Pump!"

Golduck releases a ton of water from his mouth and does even more damage to Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt faints.

George sweatdrops, "Well, this stinks!"

Misty smiles, "Victory for me! Hey, that was a great battle we had."

George says, "Err... thanks!"

The two shakes hands.

George replies, "So, only three left... onto 3rd Rank you all go."

Batthan notices, "Wow, these battles sure are going quickly."

Silver smiles, "That's the true power of our team. We don't mess around."

Sanae thinks, "But, I have a feeling these next battles are not gonna be as easy, though..."

* * *

Quarterfinals: Ash it on with Leona!

Leona reintroduces, "As I've said, Leona is what I'm called and 3rd Rank is what I am."

Ash introduces, "I'm Ash. You ready to fight?"

Leona brings out, "Ready as I will ever be! Let's go for the win, Metang!"

Metang appears, "Metang!"

Ash brings out, "Gabite, I choose you!"

Gabite appears, "Gabite!"

Leona offers, "You first, Ash!"

Ash calls, "Okay! Gabite, use Sandstorm!"

Gabite starts a Sandstorm!

Batthan wonders, "What is Ash doing... using a weather effect like that?"

Kaguya says, "Well, Gabite is part Ground and Metang is part Steel, so he's trying not to damage Metang slowly. What is he up to?"

Eirin remembers, "... Oh yeah, it's the ability, princess. Sand Veil!"

Kaguya recalls, "The... one that raises evasion in sandstorm?"

Tina says, "That's a good plan, which will make Gabite harder to hit."

Leona attacks, "I'm not intimidated by your Sandstorm, Ash! Metang, Meteor Mash!"

Metang glows his fist with cosmic energy and rushes for an attack. Gabite dodges.

Ash calls, "Okay; Gabite, Sand Tomb!"

Gabite creates a vortex of sand to surround Metang and slowly wittle its health away.

Leona calls, "I will not let these tricks get to me. Bullet Punch!

Metang quickly rushes and hits Gabite with quick punches.

"Gabite, go and use Dragon Rush!"

Gabite charges in with a lot of menace and hits Metang.

"I'm not giving in, Metang, Agility!"

Metang shakes in flinching.

Leona frowns, "Dang it; it's flinched!"

Ash calls, "Okay, now use Draco Meteor!"

Gabite releases a ball of energy from it's mouth into the air high up. A ton of meteors start falling from the sky. Metang takes the full force of the damage. Metang becomes tired.

Leona calls, "Come on, Metang, don't give up now! Zen Headbutt!"

Metang attacks, but the attack from Sand Tomb makes the last of Metang's strength fall apart, causing it to faint.

Leona shocks, "What the heck?"

Ash cheers, "Yes, we did it, Gabite!"

Gabite says, "Gabite!"

Reimu grins, "Looks like you just got the nasty end of Sand Tomb."

Leona gives in, "Darn, blast that thing. Well... I hate to do it, but I must accept defeat. Great battle!"

Ash says, "Same for you!"

The two shakes hands.

"For now, it is time for 2nd Rank fight you go, now! Good luck!"

* * *

Semifinals: Tina and Jill went up the Hill!

Jill welcomes, "Welcome to the 2nd Rank Fight!"

Tina replies, "Hi Jill, I'm Tina! You wanna battle?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it? Then we're gonna start. 2nd Rank fight... Goooooo! Luxray, Shoot!"

Luxray appears, "Lux!"

Tina brings out, "SuperSkarm, let's get it on!"

Her Skarmory appears, "Skaaaarm!"

Tina commands, "SuperSkarm, in the air!"

Skarmory flies up high in the air.

Jill calls, "Luxray, Charge!"

Luxray charges electrical energy and it's Special Defense is boosted.

Tina calls, "Go now and use Fly!"

Skarmory charges in towards Luxray.

Jill calls, "Go and use Thunder Fang!"

Luxray's powered up Thunder Fang collides with Skarmory's Fly. Each took damage, but Skarmory took a huge amount of damage from that.

Jill grins, "Hehehe, gotcha!"

Tina calls, "Not quite what you think anyways. SuperSkarm, Roost!"

Skarmory recovers lost health and lands in the ground.

Jill calls, "Luxray, Discharge!"

Luxray releases electricity towards Skarmory.

"Protect!"

Skarmory creates a shield so that it would take no damage from Discharge. Skarmory is now flying again.

Tina follows up, "SuperSkarm, Swords Dance!"

Skarmory flaps his wings hard for a few seconds, puts it wings together for a second, and raises it's Attack power.

Jill calls, "Dang, now it's a Physical Tank. Gotta keep my distance! Luxray, Thunderbolt!"

Luxray releases more electricity.

Tina calls, "Go and use Night Slash!"

Skarmory starts going towards Luxray. It dodges the Thunderbolt.

Jill calls, "Keep using Thunderbolt!"

Luxray continues to use Thunderbolt. But, Skarmory dodges every attack. It swoops down and his Luxray hard with Night Slash. Luxray become quite tired.

Jill replies, "I still need you, Luxray, please don't go down, yet."

Tina commands, "Go in the air and start charging energy!"

Skarmory goes high in the air and gathers nearby energy.

"Now, what is she up to? ... Luxray, Thunder!"

Luxray calls up a Thunder from the sky to hit Skarmory.

"Dodge and use Sky Attack!"

Skarmory completes it's charging, dodges the attack, and goes quickly with a glowing charge.

"Luxray, try and dodge it!"

Luxray waits until the Sky Attack got nearby and dodges it.

"Turn around!"

But Skarmory does a very quick turn and hits Luxray from behind, knocking it out.

Jill frowns, "I lost..."

Tina cheers, "I won! Good job, SuperSkarm!"

SuperSkarm says, "Skaaaaarm!"

Jill smiles, "Well...I lost... but, that was awesome! Thanks for a great battle, Tina!"

Tina returns, "You too, Jill!"

Jill and Tina shake on it.

"Well, what can I say... you are all up against the leader now. I wonder if you have what it takes to take on his Hero Pokémon."

Meta Knight nods, "I am ready for her. Let's go!"

* * *

Finals: Knight of Master Slashing!

Ian asks, "Well, well, well... you all made it, and sooner then I expected. So, Batthan, is it? You and your Hero ready for me and my Hero?"

Batthan nods, "Yes! Meta Knight, let's go!"

Meta Knight replies, "I am ready!"

Ian says, "Alright, Marisa, we have a battle to do."

Marisa the Sword Master replies, "As you wish!"

Both Heroes step into the field.

Ian offers, "This is the final battle, to determine if you can beat my Marisa. Let's begin! You first!"

Batthan calls, "Alright! Meta Knight, start with Sword Slash!"

Meta Knight goes in and starts with a simple slash from his sword.

Ian calls, "Marisa, Slash."

Marisa also uses her sword to do a simple. Both attacks hit each other's swords, causing no damage. Both pull back.

Batthan calls, "Use your Sword Beam!"

Meta Knight charges some power from his sword, then releases a cutter-like beam from it."

Ian replies, "Dodge it!"

A successful dodge from Marisa.

Ian calls, "Now, use Swords Dance!"

Marisa does a small dance, raising her power up a lot.

Ian follows up, "Now, Metal Slash!"

Marisa's sword turns very metal and strikes Meta Knight with some damage.

Meta Knight shakes it off, "Owww, that was quite an attack!"

Batthan calls, "You're not the only one that can power up. Meta Knight, use Mega Quick!"

Meta Knight surrounds himself with a small wind vortex, raising his speed by three levels. Afterimages now show whenever he moves.

Batthan follows up, "Now, use Mach Tornado!"

Meta Knight spins around and goes extremely quick to Marisa and hits her.

Ian sweatdrops, "Whoa, hey now! That was very fast... too fast! Marisa, Double Slash!"

Marisa slashes two times quickly, but Meta Knight quickly dodges them both.

Batthan chuckles, "Hehehe!"

Ian calls, "Grrrr... use your Triple Slash!"

Marisa slashes three times quickly, but Meta Knight dodges them all with elegance."

Batthan declares, "Hahaaaa! Take that! You'll never hit Meta Knight when he's this fast.

"Don't be so sure. Marisa, Triple Sonic Slash!"

Marisa engulfs her sword with wind and does three very powerful slashes that would result in Meta Knight's doom if they all hit... but, Meta Knight was just too fast for her.

Marisa pants in tired. She needs to recover.

Ian frowns, "Dang it, gotta wait for the cooldown."

Batthan calls, "Well, we're not going to. Meta Knight, Sword Beam!"

Meta Knight uses his Sword Beam and hits Marisa.

Meta Knight's speed boost wore off.

Ian calls, "Good, that speed boost is gone. Now's our chance, Marisa, Spinning Slash!"

Marisa spins her sword in place and attacks. She hits Meta Knight. But he got up quickly.

Batthan grins, "Yeah, it'll take more then that to take us down."

Ian calls, "Then... there's only one thing we can do. This'll finish him for sure. Marisa, Hero Slash!"

Marisa charges light power into her sword and disappears.

Batthan calls, "Meta Knight, she's moving super quickly. Focus on where she will hit and use Galaxia Darkness!"

Meta Knight feels as if time is slowed down. He focuses and sees Marisa heading towards him in the western direction. He extends his cape and traps her with it.

Meta Knight declares, "Know my power!"

Marisa completely stops at her tracks. Meta Knight charges a huge amount of power into his sword, Galaxia, and does a very huge slash at her. Marisa is knocked into the air by the impact and falls down to the ground hard.

After the smoke clears, it's clear... that she faints.

Ian shouts, "Marisa!"

Batthan cheers, "Alright, we did it! Way to go, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight does his victory speech, "Victory... is my destiny!"

Tina cheers, "Yay, he won!"

Youmu smiles, "That was an amazing attack he just did! That power... works similarly to mine. I gotta find out his secret!"

Ian says, "Marisa... nice work, love. You did amazing!"

She replies, "I gotta admit... that Meta Knight sure has a great power, that's for sure. I do need to try harder."

"For now, just rest up."

Ian helps her up and she sits nearby. Ian goes up to Batthan.

Ian admits, "I admit defeat, Batthan."

Batthan smiles, "Yeah, you have an awesome Hero there."

Ian and Batthan shake hands.

Ian concludes, "Same goes to you... well, that's that! All ranks are now conquered. Time for the gathering."

* * *

Ian replies, "Well, you all defeated all of us. That was excellent teamwork. So now, as your reward, I like you to have this."

Batthan receives a Strange Flute

Batthan asks, "Is... this a flute?"

Ian nods, "Yes! It's a strange flute. I don't know it's purpose, exactly. But, here's what I've heard. If... the pure hearted one plays this flute with a special song during a full moon, the 5th Generation will arrive. Honestly, I have no clue on what it means. I tried playing it during a full moon, but nothing happens."

Tina wonders, "It... says the pure hearted one, right? Then, someone with a pure heart can make this work?"

"That would be my guess. And hey, just so you know, the next full moon is in a couple of days from now. Maybe one of you might be the pure hearted one. I would love to see it happen one day, whatever this... 5th Generation is suppose to mean."

Batthan smirks, "I would like to know that as well."

Tina asks, "Can I hold on to it?"

"Sure!"

"... Something about this flute... makes me feel happy."

Ian says, "Well, do whatever you want. It's yours now. I actually just got that flute not too long ago. Hopefully, you can find the answer to it!"

"We'll definitely try!"

"Well, thanks for the battles, and goodbye!"

Ash says, "Bye!"

The ten trainers wave, "Thanks for battling on Trainer Road! Good Luck on your journey!"

And so, our Heroes ended the Trainer Road battles, but a mysterious flute was gotten out of it. What does this mysterious flute do? Find out another time. Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: And that's that. So, was that awesome, Batthan?**

**Batthan: Si! That Marisa was very tough.**

**PDA777: Indeed. So now, we'll see you all next time for more Heroes Destiny.**

**Batthan: Until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	29. Full Moon's Release of the 5th

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to Pokémon Heroes Destiny. **

**Batthan: We have a quick announcement. Expect for one person to join us in the near future.**

**PDA777: Looking forward to it. Right now, let's get on to today's episode. So, this time, our Heroes go into Resight Plains for a little training, relaxing, and chatting.**

**Batthan: But, don't think that's the only thing that will happen. A very strange Hero Pokémon appears in front of us. There's also the mystery of that Strange Flute.**

**PDA777: And a special secret thing at the end of this episode which will greatly impact the next.**

**Batthan: So, let's get on to the episode. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Quickie Bits:**

Marisa walks in, "Hi! Welcome to another section of Quickie Bits. I'm Marisa Kirisame, and I'm here to teach you how to do the Master Spark.

"That's right. If you have magic, then you, too, could use the Master Spark. So, here's how to it!

"Step 1: Concentrate your Mind. If your not concentrating, then you can't pull if off.

"Step 2: Mutter the spell 'Master Spark' tenderly and passionately. Love is required to pull this off. Doesn't matter what type of love, as long as you have it.

"Step 3: Aim your spell at someone you don't like. The point of the spell is to hit something you want out of your way. Or, it can be for other reasons; as long as it isn't someone you like or love.

"Final Step: Unleash your Annihilation of Love! After charging up, release your magic and annihilate your target."

Marisa unleashes the Master Spark and destroys a giant rock.

"Now that... is the true power of love, ze. See ya later!"

Marisa exits!

(The Audience Claps)

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit who is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Wailmer (Bouncy)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Has a seventh Pokémon, but access information is denied for the moment...

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem:**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 21: Full Moon's Release of the 5th**

Location: Route 707

Continuing on their journey, our Heroes make their way past Trainer Road and move on to new things.

Cream asks, "Tina, where are heading to next?"

Tina wonders, "Good question, Cream. Where are we going to next?"

Marisa checks out the Pokénav, "According to the Pokénav, the next nearby location is Resight Plains."

Blaze says, "Errm... Resight Plains?"

Batthan remembers, "Oh yes, I remember that place. It's quite a nice relaxing spot to be at. It's a mostly open field for doing whatever. There is a small pond nearby and a battlefield blended into the plain."

Reimu says, "Wow... I could sure use a break from traveling for a little while."

Ash asks, "Don't you want to head to the next Gym?"

"Ahhh, no. I need a break, Ash. I don't want to go to… wait, where is the next Gym at, anyway?"

Batthan thinks, "Let's see... the closest one would be at..."

Tina refreshes, "Sky High City, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that city!"

Mario asks, "What's Sky High City like?"

Tina describes, "The place is very flying oriented. It's basically a place where... your flying Pokémon can live peacefully. Cause, it's very bird friendly. Some of the humans there can test out some crafty flying devises... planning ahead for the far future. There's even a PokéRinger Competition. Did you know we also came out with the idea of PokéRinger?"

Ash asks, "Wow... so, do you mean that a lot of the origins of things came from this very island?"

"Yes, and there is another secret about it that involves this island itself. Wanna hear it?"

Marisa grins, "Oh boy, I love secrets."

"Let's head into Resight Plains, first, before I say more."

* * *

Location: Resight Plains

They have arrived in Resight Plains.

Batthan whistles, "Check out the view!"

Sonic agrees, "The perfect place to train and to relax."

Tails spots, "Hey, Sonic, I can see the battlefield."

"Where?"

"Right there, look closely in the grass."

"... Wow! It blends into the grass perfectly. You could be here and never know this existed."

Ash smiles, "The perfect place to train."

Brock suggests, "How about we have some lunch before we train?"

Kaguya famishes, "I am quite hungry myself."

Mario cheers, "It's cooking time!"

Sakuya bows, "The maid will present herself quite elegantly. I am talking about yours truly, of course."

Everyone's Pokémon is released from their Pokéballs. There is quite a packed crowd. Some head into the nearby pond, and others played around in the plains. While everyone is waiting for the food, the Heroes sit down near each other and Tina goes to tell everyone a special secret.

May asks, "So tell us, Tina, what is the big secret about this island."

Tina starts, "It's about the origins."

Tails thinks, "How it came to be like this? As in how it's floating and hidden away from the rest of the world?"

"Yeah!"

Knuckles compares, "The similarities between this and Angel Island is quite shocking."

Blaze wonders, "How is this all possible, Tina?"

Tina explains, "About 100 years ago, people came out with theories on how it's possible to make the future seem possible. From floating islands to living on the moon to having anyone fly with jetpacks safely... and even Flying Vehicles. There was one man who made this possible... the one man who made what might happen decades into the future happen now. His name is Salen Whimscake.

"Now, Salen wanted to make what seems impossible happen as soon as possible. So, what he came up with is what seems like a fairy tale, but actually is real. That would be... MAGIC!"

Marisa blinks, "Magic?"

"Yes. Pokémon were able to do magical attacks that seem unreal even though it is. He manages to create magic from various chemicals. He studied it and founded a way to increase it. Soon enough, he created a potion out of this magic, drank it, and with it, made him perhaps the most powerful human in the world."

Ash explains "Whoa!"

"He was able to do many things. He could fly really fast, he was able to do Pokémon attacks, and even special moves that not even Pokémon would ever be able to do. He could create certain things, he could enhance things, and he could get rid of things. He seems invincible."

Blaze asks, "Is there any weakness about this?"

"Yes, there is one major weakness to this power. Overexcursion. A Mana orb is inside of him. Whenever he used magic, that orb will fill up. After some time, the orb will drain up and cooldown. There was one instance where he almost caused a magic meltdown. He was creating so many new things at once, thinking that nothing could hurt him.

"But, one day, he found his stomach grumble. It's not for food, and he felt weird inside. But, he ignored it and continued to make things. Soon, he felt a powerful pain inside. It was so strong that he fainted from it. The doctor that examined him told him about the condition. While he gained all of that power, and believe it or not, very long lasting life, he was never to overuse his magic to a specific point at a time. If it were to ever reach the peak of usage, BOOM!"

Everyone jumps!

"A Magic Meltdown that's so powerful that it could destroy a whole city in an instant. He realized that with great power comes great responsibility. He vowed to use this power for good. So, what he did was take an entire huge chunk of his overall magic to lift and maintain an entire island all the way up to the sky. It took pretty much everything he had. He was exhausted for a week, but after that, he took about 20 percent of his overall total magic to permanently keep this island from falling, and another 5 percent to keep it hidden from everyone outside from causing turmoil from down below.

"This... is how Platinum Rainbow Island is born. Two regions exist here, the main one which is the Platinum Rain Region, and the other is where the most powerful trainers in the world gather at, the Pokémon Master Region. For about 100 years, this island was never breached by anything... except for Hero Pokémon."

Dawn wonders, "But, how did the Hero Pokémon managed to get in?"

"All Hero Pokémon have been given a power that exceeds that of Salen, so with that, they were able to go through the barrier and lived peacefully on the island. Some Heroes however, chose to stay down in the overworld instead."

Mario asks, "So, why are there portals allowing anyone within that short time to enter the island?"

"Salen didn't want this place to remain hidden forever. He wanted to slowly know people about this place's existence. So, he created portals in specific spots throughout the world, each with different time frames. If people were extremely lucky or knowledgeable, they could enter this fascinating island. Of course, it's extremely rare."

Youmu asks, "So, Salen still lives to this day?"

"Yes! He is located where my hometown is at. Spirit Shine City, the most popular City in all of the island. I can't wait to show you guys that place. So many things to do, so many places to visit, so many great people to meet, it's perhaps the best place to live. That is, if you love the lifestyle of a city."

Reimu disagrees, "Sounds great and all, but I would rather live in a much smaller and a more quiet location."

Marisa smiles, "That's Reimu for ya. She's love her privacy."

Tina asks, "Do you find the place where Ash lives ideal?"

Reimu nods, "Definitely! From what I've heard, it's not too big and not too small, a reasonable amount of people, and mostly quiet. I'm gonna love it."

Ash smiles, "She loves it, alright. She says she isn't gonna live anywhere else."

Tina giggles.

* * *

After the story, Brock and his Heroes have finished making their lunch.

Sakuya calls, "Everyone, it's time for lunch!"

Everyone gathers around their location and prepares to eat.

But nearby, a new Hero Pokémon smells the aroma of food and goes to it.

The female Hero sniffs, "That smell... it's... food. Huh? Holy heck, there sure are a lot of people there, and Pokémon as well. I haven't seen so many people here since the Greil Mercenaries. Maybe they'll let me join them for lunch."

The Hero Pokémon walks towards them.

Tina smiles, "Wow, this food looks delicious."

Brock says, "Only the best for my friends."

"I can't wait; can we eat now?"

"Sure, dig in everyone."

Tenshi detects, "Hold it... INTRUDER!"

Tenshi points at the Hero walking nearby. She stops as everyone turns around to look at hero. The Hero becomes nervous.

The female Hero asks, "Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Tenshi replies, "State your business, lady!"

"Um... well... my name is Ilyana. I'm a Hero Pokémon. I was wondering if I could join you all for Lunch. I'm really, really hungry."

Everyone ponders at what to do.

Ilyana begs, "Please?"

May agrees, "Sure! Come on, guys, let's let her join us for lunch."

Brock says, "Sure, why not. There's plenty of food."

Ilyana smiles, "Thank you!"

* * *

And so, Ilyana ate one full serving of food. By the time nearly everyone was finished and started taking a break, she was still hungry.

Ilyana frowns, "Ohh..."

Brock asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm still hungry... but, I don't want to take so much of your food."

"Oh no, it's okay, you can have a much as you want."

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Brock!"

"Brock, I'll be sure to remember that!"

After a few more servings of food, she becomes full.

May giggles, "Wow, you sure give Munchlax a run for his money."

Ilyana asks, "Was... that a compliment?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I'm kind of surprised that someone like you can eat so much food. I bet Ash wish he could."

"Yes, well, I love food. And I'm not very picky, either. Just so long as I can have a lot of it."

"Wow!"

"What's your name?"

"May!"

"It's nice to meet you, May. I'll be sure to remember you."

"Wanna meet all of my Pokémon?"

"I would love to."

* * *

It is now nighttime. The moon is seen completely during this night.

Kaguya looks up, "Eirin, it's the Full Moon."

Eirin smiles, "Yes, I can see all of it's beauty tonight."

"... Oh yes, shouldn't we find out about that flute?"

"That's right. We need to tell Tina and everyone."

The two walk over to where Tina and her Pokémon all. All of them are looking up in the full moon.

Eirin calls, "Tina!"

Tina says, "Oh, hi Eirin, Kaguya."

Cream greets, "Hi! Do you need something?"

Kaguya reminds, "Tonight's the full moon. So, you should try the flute to see if it works."

Tina recalls, "Oh yeah, that's right! Gather everyone nearby here so I can play it."

* * *

All of the Heroes are nearby Tina's location.

Batthan asks, "Tina, do you know how to play a flute?"

Tina nods, "Sure do."

Misty wonders, "I wonder if this will do anything..."

Silver asks, "Tina, what song will you be playing?"

Tina prepares, "This is a song that I came up with recently. I think Tenshi will especially like this."

Tenshi smiles.

Tina plays a flute remix version of a song called Childish Ecstasy.

...

As the song is playing, a glow appears at the ground of Tina's feet. This glows expands quickly and lights up the night.

Blaze asks, "Hey, what's going on?"

The glowing light surrounds Tina, and creates a silhouette of the legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom.

Ash wonders, "Who are those Pokémon?"

Reimu doesn't recall, "I... I don't know, Ash!"

After the two silhouettes disappears, a giant ball of light forms in the sky. In another minute, the ball becomes complete.

Marisa widens her eyes, "Whoa, what the heck?"

The ball impacts down quickly to the ground, causing a glow that spreads throughout the entire region quickly.

The island starts to shake rapidly.

May wonders, "Now what's going on?"

Knuckles asks, "Tenshi, is this your doing?"

Tenshi sweatdrops, "It's not me, the entire island is shaking."

The shaking lasts about 10 seconds. The glow slowly dies down, and when it fully ended, so did Tina's song.

...

Tina gleams, "Wow... that was awesome!"

Ash sweatdrops, "That... was weird."

Luigi shivers, "W-w-w-what just happened?"

Reimu blinks, "Something happened if it causes the entire island to shake."

Reimu's Ying-Yang Cell rang. Her theme plays at the tone.

Reimu answers, "Hello?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", A loud scream is heard over the phone.

Reimu sweatdrops, "Professor Sapele? What the heck happened?"

Sapele replies, "I have no idea. I was making my way back to my town, and then all of us sudden, these Pokémon that I have no idea where they came from appeared out of nowhere in the grass."

"What Pokémon?"

"I don't know... I've never seen these Pokémon before."

"Can you describe a few?"

"Well, one of them looks like Starly, only more pigeon looking like. Another one looks like a Zebra. And there is another one that appears to be a Sea Otter. I have no idea where they came from. It might have something to do with that glow I saw earlier."

"Glow?"

"Yes, it was quite weird, traveling extremely quickly... looks like it was going through the whole island in a blink of an eye."

"Well, imagine that."

"Look, it might take me a few days to figure out what just happened. I'll call you later once I come up with something."

"Okay, I'll keep in touch."

"Talk to you later, bye!"

Reimu hangs up.

Cream asks, "What happened?"

Reimu says, "That was Professor Sapele. She just said that she saw Pokémon that she has never seen before. And it just happened after that glow."

Sanae wonders, "Do you... suppose it had something to do with that flute?"

Tina says, "Could be... we'll just have to find out tomorrow and see for ourselves."

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast and everyone is packed...

Batthan suggests, "Well, I think it's time for us to move on."

May wonders, "Wait, what about Ilyana?"

Ilyana frowns, "I don't know if I could go on. I need a lot of food in order to survive... more so then any average man."

Batthan suggests, "Well, you were very nice and quite playful yesterday. How about you come along with us?"

"I don't know... I just might be a burden to everyone. I eat too much of your food."

May denies, "... Nah, you're one of a kind. I think you should come along with us. Perhaps we could find your partner-for-life as well."

"Really? Well, if you say it's okay, then I suppose I could... take on that offer. AHHHHH!"

Ilyana feels a pain in her chest.

Marisa grins, "Oooooh, I smell Inspirational Feeling time."

Ilyana blushes and goes up to May.

Ilyana replies, "May... you've been very nice to me. You were to first to accept me into eating food with everyone. And... you seem to like me quite well. If you would be my partner, while I will still eat a lot of food, I will make it up for a lot of love and power for your team. What do you say?"

May nods, "Yes! The more the merrier."

The two hug and Marisa and Tails goes up to greet her.

Marisa smiles, "Welcome to the family, Ilyana."

Tails says, "You're with us, now. We're your fellow partners-for-life with May."

Ilyana smiles, "I hope that I'll be useful and loving to everyone."

Marisa says, "Love is my specialty, ze!"

May declares, "Prepare to lose, Dawn. I just gained another Hero on my side."

Dawn counters, "It's not gonna happen, May."

After a new ally joins them, and a mysterious power happened, they continued on to Seihou City for the next contest. New exciting things will happen soon enough. Stay tuned!

* * *

A male voice says, "So, they think they're all powerful just because they have Hero Pokémon? Ha! When they see the true power of my Pokémon, they're Hero Pokémon won't stand a chance. Isn't that right, Godzilla?"

Godzilla nods, "Yeah, boss. They can't stand up to me."

"Just you wait, Heroes... the true power of the Kaiju Pokémon... will be revealed!"

* * *

**PDA777: And that's that episode. Very crazy story and quite crazy ending.**

**Batthan: I agree with that.**

**PDA777: So until the next episode of Heroes Destiny, we'll see you all next time!**

**Batthan: Bye!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	30. Kaiju Pokemon! Hero Pokemon Rivals!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world besides Fan-Made places. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Heroes Destiny. I'm here with my good friend, Batthan, who will tell you all what's going on in this episode.**

**Batthan: Yeah. So, today, we meet this... rather strange person with a very interesting personality and... Pokémon of a different species.**

**PDA777: Yeah, this guy claims that he possesses the ultimate Pokémon, ones that are more powerful than even Hero Pokémon. They are the Kaiju Pokémon and we have to deal with them, somehow.**

**Batthan: Enjoy the episode!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Quickie Bits:**

Blaze appears, "Hello, all. I am Blaze the cat. This time on Quickie Bits, I will show you something."

She brings out her Sol Emeralds.

"Now, these are the Sol Emeralds. While they perform similar functions atothe Chaos Emeralds, there are a few differences. One is that Silver and I are the only ones who can use the full extent of these Emeralds. When you transform, the name instead of Super becomes Burning. Yes, the same applies to Silver. Chaos Control is possible with the Sol Emeralds, but instead of saying that, you say Sol Control, which also rhymes. Finally, these Emeralds actually look a lot more like real life Emeralds, except with the different colors, of course.

"Thank you for listening!"

Blaze leaves.

(The Audience Claps)

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Hero Pokémon 3- Ilyana: From the Fire Emblem Series. A Sage who loves to eat all sorts of food and lots of it. Specializes in Thunder (Electric) Magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She also does gardening as a side job. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. He protects and controls the Master Emerald. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit who is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist of using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies and lower the power of her enemies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Milotic (Milly)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Has a seventh Pokémon, but access information is denied for the moment...

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 22: Kaiju Pokémon! Hero Pokémon Rivals!**

Location: Route 707

Our Heroes are continuing on to Seihou Town for the next Contest. Surprises come in many forms, and one surprise is one nobody ever expects.

Ilyana says, "A Soccer Tournament?"

Kaguya says, "Yes! This special tournament is coming up soon in Sportsgale City!"

"It sounds really interesting, although in my opinion, I wouldn't really last very long. Sports are definitely not my thing."

"I can understand how you feel. I'm not really an active person myself, either."

"So, have you all picked your 11 Team members yet?"

"On no, it's not decision time just yet. What I seem to notice from hanging out with these guys is that... we really attract a lot of Hero Pokémon. We're getting more Hero Pokémon members than we ever think we would. Just look at how many of us are here traveling together."

"I guess you do have a point. Still, it's not like I'm not used to being with a really big crowd of people."

Sakuya realizes, "This kind of comes as a surprise to me, but I'm shocked that Nurse Joy doesn't have a Hero Pokémon, yet."

Kaguya agrees, "Yeah, everyone else has at least 2 Hero Pokémon and a lot of regular Pokémon with them. Nurse Joy's only Pokémon is Chansey. I'm kind of worried about her."

Sakuya worries, "Yeah, what if she got separated from everyone? Her only defense is Chansey. It's not lot she's weak, but she's not prepared in numbers."

Ilyana suggests "Well, there is something called Hero Bonds, right? Why doesn't Brock just hook up with Nurse Joy so she has Shared Hero Pokémon?"

Kaguya says, "Two problems with that. One, she needs to have a Hero Pokémon of her own. And two, Brock is a ladies man. Any pretty girl that comes by him, he becomes attracted to. And of course, they have to be around his age to an extent."

Sakuya replies, "Brock is like that... he just cannot seem to find a woman and settle with her. _Although, Ilyana's idea is not a bad one..._"

"I feel kind of bad for Nurse Joy... in more ways than one..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the strange boy is hiding not too far from the Heroes.

The boy grins, "Heh Heh, alright Godzilla, I think it's time we make our move. We will show them that we are stronger. Are you ready?"

Godzilla calls, "Yeah, let's do this!"

* * *

May wonders, "So, Tina, is there any advice you can give us on Pokémon Contests?"

Tina replies, "Advice? Hmm... well, for one, the competition can be very tough, especially for the Platinum Rain Grand Festival. I barely won this one. And it was the latest Festival win that I had at this point."

Dawn sweatdrops, "Wow... why I am not surprised? Geez, when they said that Platinum Rain has a massive step up in difficulty, they weren't kidding."

"And here's another piece of advice. Uniqueness is very important. If you are unoriginal, you will lose... period. You always need to have at least one fresh thing to do when showing off the judges in any contest. The most important thing is to do something different when showing off."

May frowns, "That doesn't seem right..."

"Hey, contests have been going on for many, many years here. Originality is not as easy as it was back then... even though there are new moves and new Pokémon for showing as time goes on."

Dawn smiles, "Well, we have Hero Pokémon are our side, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"I suppose that's one advantage. Hero Pokémon are always full of unexpected surprises."

Marisa remembers, "That's reminds of me of something, Tina. Last night, I heard Tenshi got up and flew away, and then reappeared in about 10 minutes. What was up with that?"

"Oh yes. You see, umm... there was a Pokémon swap I wanted to make."

May says, "A Pokémon swap?"

"Yes. My cute Bouncy, also known as my Wailmer, was actually very homesick these past couple of days. So, I needed to make a swap with another Pokémon I had. I needed another water type so I chose my Milotic, nicknamed Milly. She's one of my very special contest Pokémon I used."

May gleams, "I love Milotic. They are so beautiful."

"I know! They are naturally beautiful, just like how I like to be."

Blaze replies, "Man, I sure crave for battling now. I haven't exactly participated in a Gym here, yet."

Ash reminds, "I did promise that I would use you in the next Gym."

"Yes, and I'm very happy for that."

Silver senses, "Batthan."

Batthan asks, "What is it, Silver?"

"I sense something..."

"Is it Team Rocket?"

"No... It's different. I sense... two powerful beings nearby."

"Are they bad?"

"I don't know, but we seem to be approaching them."

"Keep your guard up, then."

"Right!"

* * *

The Heroes walk a little more, but they are stopped by a strange boy. He walks into their path along with his special Pokémon.

The boy stops them, "Hold it right there, Heroes!"

Misty questions, "Huh? Who's this guy?"

"Who am I, you ask? I am the guy who will become the most powerful. The guy who can be known as the strongest human in the world. And... the guy who possesses Pokémon more powerful than even Hero Pokémon. My name is Estevan Martinez. And I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

Everyone shouts, "WHAT?"

Estevan wears a Black and Red short sleeved shirt, Baggy jeans, a pair of black gripper gloves, and Red and black shoes. He has quite a big backpack on him.

Batthan recalls, "Wait... did he said that he's gonna be the strongest human in the world?"

Shadow angers, "Hmph, and he also says that has Pokémon that are more powerful than us... yeah right!"

Estevan shows, "It's true! ... Take a look as this one right next to me. Introduce yourself."

Godzilla introduces, "My name is Godzilla, and I am a Kaiju Pokémon!"

Sonic says, "Kaiju Pokémon?"

Misty asks, "Sonic, do you know who they are?"

"I... I never heard of Kaiju Pokémon before."

Reimu says, "You mean, Hero and Vile Pokémon aren't the only new types of Pokémon that came here?"

Tina states, "Are you sure this is true? This sounds like a lot of bullcrap. Where did your kind come from, Godzilla?"

Godzilla explains, "Our kind was far too weak from the worlds where we came from. We never lose battles... we would always win. We got bored. So, we heard rumors that Powerful Hero Pokémon from this world appeared very recently. We did not want to be one of them... so, we decided to class ourselves as a new type of Pokémon. We are Kaiju, and we are stronger than all of you. Practically no weaknesses."

Cream sweats, "No weaknesses? That's not right?"

Mario agrees, "Yeah! All Pokémon are suppose to have weaknesses, or they might as well not be Pokémon at well."

Godzilla sighs, "You're right, and we realized that when we tried to inflict the new rules into society. So, the decision was that the only weakness we would have is the Hero Pokémon's specialized type, Light. Even with that weakness, though, we are still more powerful than all of you."

Sonic grins, "Heh... making a claim that you can't keep? That's totally bold for you."

Misty stops him, "Sonic, wait a second. Estevan, right? Why is it you wish to challenge us?"

Estevan answers, "Why? Because I want to fulfill out my dream. To be the greatest Pokémon Master in the world, with my invincible Kaiju army."

Ash replies, "Hey, can't you do that, Estevan."

"Why not?"

"Because I intend to be the greatest Pokémon Master in the world. I love my Pokémon like crazy, and they love me. We will conquer any challenge given to us."

"Hahahaha! I like your spirit, kid. What's your name?"

"The name's Ash Ketchum."

"Ash... I will remember you. And... the very pretty lady next to you, is she your girlfriend?

Misty replies, "The name is Misty, and I am Ash's girlfriend. And, thanks for the compliment."

"What can I say, I am quite a softy on the pretty faces. And speaking of pretty faces. You, with the lovely Bellossom. What's your name?"

Tina points at herself, "Me? I'm Tina."

"Tina... I sense a lot of power in you. And I also sense a lot of power from him as well. Your name?"

Batthan introduces, "Batthan."

"Batthan... okay! So, I think it's time we get started. Ash, you wanna battle?"

Ash nods, "You bet, I do!"

"That's quite a nice Hero you got there, Ash, that cat you got there."

Blaze prepares, "The name is Blaze, and I will be happy to take you on."

"Good... Godzilla... go for it."

Godzilla excites, "Yeah, I've been waiting for this day for a long time!"

Blaze declares, "Bring it on, Godzilla. I will beat you!"

Shadow frowns, "I don't like this. Something doesn't seem right with him... that Kaiju Pokémon..."

Batthan says, "Awww, don't be a worrywart, Shadow. Blaze won't lose that easily."

* * *

Ash calls, "Blaze, start with your Flamethrower!"

Blaze shoots out a lot of flames from her mouth. It hits Godzilla, but it seemed to do no damage to him.

Blaze says, "Huh?"

Estevan chuckles, "Hehehe..."

Ash calls, "Did that do anything? ... Try your Elemental Tornado!"

A Water Elemental tornado appeared and hits Godzilla. But, he took it like a beast.

Blaze sweatdrops, "Come on, that should have done something..."

Godzilla asks, "Are you weak?"

"I am not weak!"

Ash calls again, "That didn't work either? Then, let's try Blazy Burst!"

Blaze moves at incredible speeds and charges to Godzilla. Again, she hits him, but seemed to not do very much.

Estevan calls, "Attack!"

Godzilla slashes Blaze and sends her flying. She had a hard landing.

Ash shouts, "WHAT?"

Blaze asks, "How...?"

Estevan declares, "You can't beat us!"

Godzilla says, "Come on, was that all you got?"

Ash asks, "Why didn't you go Burning form?"

Blaze answers, "It's been too long, Ash... I need to retrain myself to be able to unleash it easily again."

Estevan wonders, "So, who wants to try me next?"

Misty answers, "I will!"

Sonic nods, "Yeah, you can't stand up to my power!"

Godzilla pumps up, "Bring it on, Sonic!"

Ash wishes, "Good luck, Misty."

Misty says, "Thanks, Ash!"

* * *

Misty calls, "Sonic, use your Spin Dash!"

Sonic curls into a ball and starts spinning in place. He dashes forward in ball mode and hits Godzilla. But, he didn't flinch one bit.

Sonic sweatdrops, "What? It's like trying to hit a Steel Wall or something."

Misty widens her eyes, "That can't be!"

Estevan smirks, "Oh, it be!"

Misty calls, "Sonic, Hydro Sphere!"

He forms a ball of water and shoots it.

Estevan calls, "Protect!"

Godzilla puts his arms in front of him to stop the attack.

Misty calls, "Try a Hydro Pump!"

Sonic shoots out a ton of water from his hands and his Godzilla. It seems to do a little bit of damage.

Godzilla says, "Heh, not bad."

Estevan calls, "Attack!"

Godzilla charges a beam from his mouth and fires.

Misty counters, "Dodge and use Homing Attack!"

Sonic swiftly dodges and curls into a ball, floats in the air for a few seconds, and does a quick aerial strike.

Estevan calls, "Grab him."

Godzilla uses both hands to grab hold of a spinning Sonic.

Estevan follows up, "Now throw and fire!"

He throws Sonic away and fires a beam at him. It hits Sonic and he fell to ground in a lot of pain.

Misty calls out, "Sonic!"

Sonic moans, "Ugh... what power..."

Godzilla asks, "Give up, hedgehog?"

Sonic angers, "No, I won't!"

Sonic gets up and transforms into Super Sonic!

Misty smiles, "Alright, Sonic, that's the way to go!"

Estevan raises his eyebrow, "Super form, huh?"

Misty calls, "Start with Chaos Control [Space]!"

Super Sonic uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to unleash a vortex of wind in front of him.

Estevan wonders, "Chaos Control?"

Misty calls, "Now, show him your Light Speed Attack!"

Super Sonic goes into ball and does a very fast assault on Godzilla. He is taking some damage.

Godzilla struggles, "Owww, hey... get off!"

Estevan calls "Attack him!"

Godzilla punches the ground and unleashes fire spurs from the ground. One of the spurs seem to hit Sonic, or so they thought.

Godzilla chuckles, "Haha! Got him!"

Super Sonic says, "Not quite, beasty!"

Super Sonic reappears from a teleport.

Godzilla shocks, "WHAT?

Estevan wonders, "What just happened?"

Misty explains, "That was Chaos Control [Space]. While the fire would have actually hit Sonic, he was able to quickly teleport away from the attack. He's just fine."

Estevan calls, "They're giving me trouble. Godzilla, Finish him!"

Godzilla charges a large amount of power from his mouth.

Super Sonic smirks, "Oh, so want a clash, huh? Fine, you can have one!"

Super Sonic charges a lot of energy from his hands.

Misty calls, "Fire your Super Hero Beam!"

Super Sonic fires off a large blue colored Hero Beam from his hands.

Estevan shouts, "FIRE!"

Godzilla fires his large beam and the two beam clash. But, it only took a few seconds before Godzilla's beam completely overwhelms Super Sonic's beam and hits him. He changes back into regular Sonic and faints.

Misty frowns, "No... I can't believe it..."

Estevan smiles, "You better believe it! Not even your Super Form was enough to come close to taking down my Kaiju."

Batthan thought, _"This guy..."_

Tina thought, _"Sonic didn't stand much of a chance against him. Just how strong are these Kaiju Pokémon?"_

May steps in, "Well then, let's try pure raw power. Marisa, let's kick his butt!"

Marisa nods, "Yeah, you won't live against my Spell Cards!"

Estevan says, "Hmm... I'm interested to see what these... Spell Cards are suppose to be."

"Believe me, you won't in the end, ze."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, Team Rocket are above the Heroes, watching their moves.

Bowser says, "Yes! There's nothing like spying on some Heroes for Pokémon snatching to make a villain feel good."

Eggman agrees, "Indeed, Bowser, my boy. And my next ingenious plan will insure of the Heroes' downfall."

Meowth points, "Hey guys, you might wanna take a good look down there. The twerps made a halt on their cause."

James wonders, "I wonder what the cause is all about?"

They look down and see Godzilla.

Jessie says, "That boy down there... he sure has a strange Hero Pokémon."

Flandre wonders, "For a Hero Pokémon, he sure looks... different from the rest. Usually, Hero Pokémon have human like qualities. But, this one looks like... a monster!"

Eggman speculates, "Whoever they are, they sure did a number to Sonic. He's done and out for the count. He even used his Super form and ended up losing very easily."

Bowser suggests, "We should capture that Pokémon and give him to the boss."

Meowth grins, "I like the way you think, Bowser."

Eggman adds, "And to make sure that the Pokémon would obey the boss's commands, I'll install a special device that would make sure he will follow anyone's commands perfectly."

Jessie says, "Always thinking ahead, Eggman! That's why you're a genius!"

"Hahahaha! Thank nothing of it, now, let's catch us a Pokémon."

* * *

Marisa grins, "Ha! You won't be able to withstand my danmaku, ze."

May starts, "Use Meteonic Debres!"

Marisa shoots large stars from her hands. Godzilla took the hits and felt no damage to him.

May calls, "He is very strong. We'll use melee combat, then. Use Up Sweep!"

Marisa gets on her broom and spins and thrusts forward using broom magic. She did four hits to Godzilla and did a little bit of damage to him.

Estevan calls, "Attack!"

Godzilla slashes and hits Marisa.

May notices, "Hmmm... Estevan, do you use actual moves? All I heard from you is Attack, Protect, Finish, and... not really moves for your Pokémon."

Estevan shakes his head, "They don't need it."

Godzilla explains, "We of the Kaiju do not need fancy move names for our attacks. Simpler commands with devastating results are all we need."

Marisa counters, "But... coming up with cool names for your moves is one of the fun parts of being a trainer and a Hero Pokémon, ze."

May calls, "Doesn't matter, we're gonna beat them. Use your Luminous Strike!"

On her broom, she shoots out a Giant Yellow Star and it did some damage to Godzilla.

Estevan yawns, "I'm getting bored here..."

"Bored? I'll show your bored! Marisa, charge up your Spell Card: Dual Spark!"

Marisa charges a lot of energy from her hands.

Estevan sighs, "Must we end this the same way as last time? Godzilla, Finish her!"

Godzilla charges a ton of energy from his mouth!

May and Estevan declare, "FIRE!"

Both beams clash! This time, the clash lasts a lot longer. Marisa seems to overpower Godzilla for a few moments, until Godzilla decides to greatly overpower his beam, causing Marisa's Spark to break and take a ton of damage and be defeated!

May shouts, "MARISA!"

Estevan quotes, "That 'Danmaku' you used didn't stand a chance against my Kaiju. Not even a giant laser could do a lot to this guy."

Marisa wishes, "Darn... I wish I could use my last spell against him."

May smiles, "It's okay, Marisa, you've done your best."

Tina has a serious expression on her face.

Tina says, "I guess I have no choice. I'll have to bring our... her."

Tina steps up from the crowd. She brings out a special Pokéball.

Tina replies, "You think you're Pokémon is the best, huh? That Kaiju Pokémon you have is invincible? I don't think so!"

Estevan asks, "And what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"Because I won't need a Hero Pokémon to beat you!"

Some of the Heroes gasps and was shocked.

Batthan sweatdrops, "Errr... Tina, you do know what happened to the other three Heroes that tried to beat that guy, right?"

Tina smiles, "Yes, but... you have no idea who you are dealing with!"

Estevan laughs, "Hehehe... Hahahahahaha! Oh, this must be one hell of a Pokémon. Okay then, let me see it."

Tina brings out, "Suit yourself. Goooooo ~~~"

A giant pile of smoke appears and covers the whole field. Some of the Heroes and Hero Pokémon coughed.

Tina wonders, "What the heck is this?"

Godzilla was suddenly trapped in a big steel cage.

Ash says, "I can't see anything."

Ilyana casts, "Don't worry, I'll get rid of this smoke. Wind Magic!"

Ilyana releases Wind Magic and blows away the smoke. When everyone was able to see again, Estevan wasn't too happy.

Estevan says, "Huh? Godzilla?"

The Heroes look up and see the Egg Balloon, with Team Rocket in it.

Eggman declares, "Surprise; I got your special Pokémon!"

Estevan angers, "Hey, you creeps, give me back my Kaiju Pokémon."

Flandre wonders, "Kaiju? What's a... Kaiju Pokémon?"

Eggman recalls, "Kaiju... so that's it."

Bowser asks, "Eggman, you know something about these?"

"Not very much, but I did hear rumors that there was a mysterious new group of Pokémon that entered the frey not too long ago. They were claimed to be more powerful than even Hero and Vile Pokémon."

Flandre sweatdrops, "More Powerful? That's can't be right!"

Estevan repeats, "Hey, did you hear me... give me back my Kaiju Pokémon, right now!"

Jessie names, "HA! I don't think so, you... you Ultima Twerp?"

Batthan says, "Ultima Twerp?"

James wonders, "How did you come up with the name, Ultima Twerp?"

Jessie answers, "If he claims to have the Ultimate Pokémon, whether or not that's true, Ultima Twerp suits him perfectly."

Estevan scratches his head, "... I don't know whether to be happy or disturbed."

Meowth replies, "Well, prepare to be happily disturbed with our motto."

_Jessie- "True powers we truly hold."_

_James- "Will be used to get all of the gold."_

_Meowth- "We'll snag them with all to our might."_

_Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

_Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

_James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

_Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

_Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth would be my name."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

_Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

_James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

_Team Rocket- "So... stay out of our way!"_

_Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr- "Mime Mime!"_

Estevan frowns, "Hmph... not impressed."

Team Rocket shout, "WHAT?"

"Anyway, I think it's time to take my Kaiju back."

Tina steps in, "No... I'll do it. Looks like it's time for you to finally come out my friend... we really need you now. Let's go!"

Tina releases the Pokémon from her Pokéball. Everyone immediately recognizes the Pokémon.

Everyone says, "Oh, wow! It's Celebi!"

Batthan describes, "A Shiny Celebi to be exact."

Tina introduces, "And a female one, thank you very much. Allow me to introduce you to Petalbee."

Petalbee calls, "Riii beeee!"

Estevan widens his eyes, "A Shiny Legendary Pokémon... I think my mind is blown!"

Misty gleams, "It is so cute!"

Dawn adds, "And such a lovely pink color!"

Jessie gleams, "Wow... that's the most adorable Celebi I've ever seen in my life."

James and Meowth facepalm, "Now's not the time, Jess."

Tina calls, "Petalbee, it's time to go and get that Kaiju from them!"

Petalbee nods. She flies off quickly to the balloon.

Estevan thought, "_She's fast!"_

Tina commands, "Use Calm Mind and Solarbeam!"

Petalbee calms herself in a state of concentration. At the same time, she is charging solar energy. It got more powerful thanks to the Special Attack boost.

Tina shouts, "FIRE!"

Petalbee fires a Solarbeam that is twice as big and fast as usual. The balloon explodes and Team Rockets flies off. Godzilla falls from the sky, but Petalbee uses her Psychic powers to catch him and gently lets him down.

Eggman sweatdrops, "Did you see that? Holy heck!"

Flandre thinks, "I think she has power comparing to that of a Hero Pokémon... maybe even more than that!"

Jessie replies, "Don't be imagining things, Flan."

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A Star with a ding is shown.

After Godzilla is on the ground, he speaks.

Godzilla smiles, "You have my thanks for saving me."

Petalbee cheers, "Riiiiii Beeeee!"

"I'm confident that I could've gotten out myself... but hey, you soften my fall, so I appreciate it."

Tina smirks, "So, do you think you want to challenge me now?"

Estevan thinks about everything that happened with Petalbee today.

Godzilla accepts, "Sure! I want to see that power of hers. What do you think, boss?"

Estevan continues to ponder.

Godzilla says, "Errr... boss?"

Estevan denies, "... I think that's enough for today, Godzilla."

"What? But boss, I'm sure I can beat that Celebi!"

Estevan speaks quietly to Godzilla, "I'm not so sure about that. I sense a lot of power in not just Tina, but with that Celebi as well. There's something about this girl... that's different from the rest. I sense that with her Hero Pokémon as well. And I'm also concerned with Batthan..."

"So what now?"

Estevan calls to everyone, "Heroes! I've decided to stop the battling for today."

Everyone say, "Huh?"

Tina ponders, "What's wrong? You don't want to battle me?"

Estevan shakes his head, "Not yet. I don't know what it is, but... something about you has me concerned. I will battle you another time, Tina."

"Errr... okay?"

"Let's go, Godzilla, we have more Kaiju to catch."

Godzilla cheers, "Alright!"

The two walk away. All of the Heroes look at him until he left their sight.

Joy ponders, "What do you think just happened there?"

Ash says, "I'm not sure..."

Blaze says, "I sure need to train some more."

Sonic agrees, "Me too!"

Marisa agrees, "So do I!"

Mario says, "I would like to learn more about Kaiju Pokémon."

Luigi agrees, "Me too, Bro."

Batthan asks, "Tina... he said that he sensed something about you. What do you suppose he meant by that?"

Tina thinks, "The way I train my Pokémon... the strength that each of my Pokémon possess... he felt that. He might of thought that there was a chance that he could have lost."

"Is that really true?"

"Well... we will just have to see for ourselves... when we meet with him again."

A normal day for our Heroes turned into something completely unexpected. Kaiju Pokémon... the mysteries with their actual power has been slightly revealed. What secret do the Kaiju possess? And what was with the trainer? What made him reveal that he would be the most powerful human in the world? The answer will be revealed later. For now, our Heroes will close in on Seihou Town. Stay tuned!

* * *

**PDA777: And we're back!**

**Batthan: And please, welcome our newest member to our little group, Broly94, who role-plays Estevan Martinez.**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**Broly94: Hello, it's a pleasure to be joining your group here. I'll be joining you for right now.**

**PDA777: And we are happy that you are here. So, if you don't mind, please sign off for us.**

**Broly94: I will be happy to. This is another Heroes Destiny episode done. See you all next time for another. Bye bye!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	31. Seihou of the Western Legends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world besides Fan-Made places. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Heroes Destiny. I'm here with Batthan and with Broly94 who has just recently joined us.**

**Broly94: It is an honor... no privilege... to join you here. I've always wondered where you two go whenever each episode starts.**

**Batthan: It is quite relaxing... you'll see it momentarily.**

**PDA777: Alright, so today, we've reached Seihou Town. We explore around the area, check out the mascot in town, see what contest fun is in store, and find out a little more info on our recent encounter with Estevan.**

**Batthan: And boy... are the people not happy when we mention him.**

**Broly94: Kekekekeke!**

**PDA777: Enjoy the episode!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Quickie Bits: **

Mario jumps in, "Hello, its-a-me, Mario! On this section of Quickie Bits, I will like to show you one of my special devices I use."

He shows them F.L.U.D.D, which is a water machine.

"Behold, F.L.U.D.D., a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. It's basically a Water shooting machine with some special features.

"The first feature is basic... to shoot water! He can shoot a ton of water at a time and has a bigger water capacity, because it's been upgraded recently. Other features include Hovering, Rocketing, Turbo Jet, and another new feature, the Water Missiles. Here is the Water Missiles."

Mario shoots a Water Missiles from F.L.U.D.D. A blue looking missile comes out and flies around the stage. Then, lands in the ground with a watery explosion.

"I hope that, soon, I could get another upgrade that allows me to use multiple elements, and even new Nozzles, which is another word for feature. Thanks for watching, Waahoo!"

Mario jumps away

(The Audience Claps)

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Hero Pokémon 3- Ilyana: From the Fire Emblem Series. A Sage who loves to eat all sorts of food and lots of it. Specializes in Thunder (Electric) Magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She also does gardening as a side job. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. He protects and controls the Master Emerald. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Nurse Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit who is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist of using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies and lower the power of her enemies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Milotic (Milly)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Celebi (Petalbee)

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 23: Seihou of the Western Legends**

Location: Seihou Town (Day)

Our Heroes made it to Seihou Town. This town is not as small as other towns normally are. The main attraction is this town's mascot. There is a big statue of the mascot in the middle of the town.

Tina replies, "So, this is Seihou Town..."

Ash thinks, "Seems kind of big for a town."

Pikachu says, "Pika pika!"

"What is it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu is pointing towards a big statue right in the middle of it all. The Heroes approach it.

May says, "Wow, this is quite a big statue, isn't it?"

Blaze wonders, "But, who is this person?"

Reimu says, "I don't know... something about her seems... familiar."

Batthan reads, "Odd... there's no name of this person on this statue. It just says 'The Ultimate and Cutest Robot Maid in the World'!

Silver says "A rather suspiciously odd description. So, apparently, the Hero of this town is a Robot Maid?"

Reimu shouts, "AHHH! I just wish we had a name! It's not that hard to put a name here, you know, for visitors who actually... I don't know... come to this town!"

Luigi suggests, "Perhaps a trip to the Pokémon Center can clear things up."

Ash adds, "And while we're at it, we might find out a little more about that weird Estevan person and his Kaiju Pokémon."

Blaze replies, "Let's go, then!"

* * *

They go to the Pokémon Center. There are quite a bit of people here. Nurse Joy is currently not busy at the moment, though.

Nurse Joy nods, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center."

Ash greets, "Hi, Nurse Joy!"

The Heroes' Joy remembers, "Rhonda, is that you?"

Rhonda also remembers, "Oh... Claire, I didn't recognize you. Of course, since our family is nearly the same looking."

Reimu asks, "Wait a second, your real name is Claire? Why didn't you tell us that?"

Claire replies, "I didn't think I have to. It would make things a lot easier if you all called my Claire from now on."

Luigi scratches his head, "Yeah, that would clear up a lot of confusion."

Ilyana ponders, "So, Joy would be the family name?"

Claire nods, "That's right."

"That makes sense... I think."

Rhonda asks, "So, how can I help you all?"

Blaze asks, "Well, first we like to ask you, have you heard of a person named Estevan Martinez?"

Rhonda gasps, "Did you said, ESTEVAN?"

Everyone gasps and makes a worried face. The room was silent for a few moments.

Blaze sweatdrops, "Did I... say something wrong?"

Rhonda frowns, "Estevan... that boy..."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Okay, does anyone else feel like we've hit the wrong nerve?"

"Oh my god... seriously... Estevan. He and his Kaiju... they were horrible!"

Batthan asks, "Uhh... were they really that bad?"

"Well, let's just say... when I try to check up on his Godzilla, the Kaiju wasn't very happy."

Mario recalls, "That's strange... I thought the procedures were painless."

"They are! But still... it also seems to terrify all of the Pokémon nearby as well. I argued about him and that Kaiju threatened to destroy this place. Luckily, our mascot came just in time to send them away. Because of that whole mess, they were to never come back to this town, again."

Misty wonders, "Was your mascot really that powerful to beat a Kaiju Pokémon?"

"Well... she struggled quite a bit, but in the end, she was able to beat Godzilla. We are so grateful for her."

Ash asks, "So... did Estevan used any other Kaiju against her?"

"No, when his Godzilla was beaten, he knew she was extremely strong, much stronger than he anticipated, so he agreed to leave under the terms."

Blaze widens her eyes, "Wow..."

Ash asks, "Who is the name of your mascot? It was never written in her statue."

Rhonda sweatdrops, "Yeah, they did never fix that like they were supposed to. But anyway, her name is VIVIT."

Reimu remembers, "VIVIT... I recognized that name..."

Marisa also remembers, "I do, too..."

May wonders, "Miss Rhonda, is there any chance that we could meet her?"

Rhonda nods, "Yes! She helps around town on occasions and makes sure that things in the town are safe."

Dawn asks, "There is a Pokémon Contest coming up. How does she play the role in contests?"

"She's one of the judges like me."

Kaguya exclaims, "Oh, wow!"

"If you wait by her statue, I'm sure you will see her."

Blaze bows, "Thank you, Miss Rhonda."

"My pleasure!"

They left the Pokémon Center.

They all go near the statue to wait for VIVIT.

Reimu worries, "Hmm... I wonder where we will sleep at this time. Sabrina is not here, so she can't make a house for us..."

Marisa answers, "Not to worry, Reimu. Sabrina actually taught me how to use Creation Magic."

"She did?

"Yeah! It wasn't easy. I can only do about 1 cast a day. Since I'm not used to that type of magic that is."

May asks, "Couldn't you just refill that magic with a potion or something?"

"No; this uses a different type of magic than how I do my Spells. So, since that isn't up my alley, I can only make one cast. I've practiced it, so don't worry, I won't screw up."

Reimu says, "That's a relief."

After conversing around with each other and waiting for about 10 minutes, VIVIT shows up.

She has Blue eyes, long red hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She wears a blue and white maid uniform with a light blue ribbon and has a silver attachment on her ear.

VIVIT greets, "Hello, you must be visitors of our beloved town."

Misty says, "Yes, we are!"

Reimu recalls, "I remember now! You're that Maid that entered Gensokyo once."

Marisa also recalls, "That's right! We were beaten by you!"

VIVIT remembers, "Hmm... that's right! You offered that I would stay and serve you, Reimu."

Reimu laughs nervously, "Ehhehehe, did I really said that?"

Marisa says, "We're kind of surprised to see you here."

VIVIT explains, "Funny story about that. There was a calling that all Heroes were having the opportunity to enter the Pokémon world. I asked Master if he said it was okay. I'm sure it was a hard decision, but he knew that peace was gonna last in our world for a long time. So, Master agreed that I should go.

"So, after entering the Pokémon World, I checked around this island. There was trouble in this very town. Some evil organization was trying to capture all of the Pokémon in town. I was there just in time, so I rescued the Pokémon and defeated those bad guys.

"Ever since then, I was considered a Hero. So, I lived here, they renamed the town Seihou Town, and made a statue honoring my glory. They give so much love, so I returned the love and I would help the people of this town in so many ways. I would cook, clean, do various tasks, and of course, protect the town."

Ash recalls, "We've heard of the story that you, very recently, rescued the Pokémon Center from a Kaiju Pokémon."

VIVIT sweatdrops, "Oh yes, those two... It was not an easy battle, but I sent them packing away from this town. I hope I never see that Estevan and his Kaiju again!"

Tina adds, "We actually just had a recent encounter with him."

"Oh no, are you badly hurt?"

"No, we're fine. Some of our Heroes got beaten during that battle, but when I tried to battle against one of mine, he didn't battle me."

"Hmm... I wonder why?"

"He said that he sensed something about me... and my power."

"He stopped because of you? ... And you didn't even use one of your Heroes?"

"That's right!"

"You, my lady, must have a power far greater than I expected."

"Well... I suppose so."

"Anyway, would all of you like a tour of the town?"

Ash shakes her head, "No thanks, we're gonna look around ourselves."

"Alright! Oh, will you be needing a place to sleep for the night?"

Marisa replies, "That's taken care of. Umm... if you see an unrecognizable building, that was my creation."

"Okay... anyway, if you need me, just scream my name, and I will be right over. Nice to meet you, all. I must be going, now!"

VIVIT flies off to go back to work.

Max declares, "What a strange woman!"

Zoey is surprised, "She was supposed to be a robot? She didn't look anything like a robot. She looked completely human."

Shadow adds, "Whoever created her sure did an excellent job of giving her human like qualities. She also spoke like any normal human would."

Batthan wonders, "Hmmm... is her body made of human material, or does she have robot parts?"

Reimu ponders, "It's hard to tell. She looked completely human. No one would notice. But, I'm sure it's much different if you look on her inside."

Tails ponders, "It's possible that she has a human brain inside of her, and a heart... otherwise, she wouldn't care about anyone. Other body parts, I'm not sure of."

Marisa changes the subject, "Well, enough about her. Let's make our temporary home. Follow me!"

* * *

They all follow Marisa to a part of the town. Using her Wand, she twirls it around and makes a house appears. It is the same design that was made in Westapolis City, only a little bigger. After the spell, Marisa is tired already.

Marisa pants, "Uhhh... man... that sure makes me exhausted... I don't know how Sabrina does it so easily."

May suggests, "Well, it's time that we split up and explore the town for a while, anyway."

Dawn says, "May and I are gonna check out the Contest Hall."

Ash says, "I'll get some practice in for my next Gym battle."

Misty asks, "Can I practice with you?"

"Sure!"

Brock says, "Claire and I will go shopping for supplies."

Claire adds, "Gotta keep our food supplies going, of course!"

Max asks, "Can I come with you?"

Brock nods, "Sure, Max."

Batthan says, "Zoey and I will explore around the town to see what's around."

Zoey wonders, "What are you going to do, Tina?"

Tina answers, "I'm gonna call VIVIT over and see if she's not busy. If so, I would like to know more about her."

Reimu says, "Alright! Let's get moving, everyone!"

And so, everyone splits up and does what they all said they were going to do.

* * *

In the Contest Hall, they're quite a few people around signing up for tomorrow's contest as well as other people chatting. May, Dawn, and their Heroes are waiting to sign up for the contest.

Knuckles says, "There sure are quite a few people in line."

May replies, "Contests are quite a big thing, so it's not that much of a surprise."

Dawn notices, "It doesn't look like any of our rivals are here for this contest."

Tails thinks, "They're probably all scattered in other places of the region."

Marisa grins, "That'll just mean easier competition, ze."

After a few minutes, both May and Dawn have registered for the contest.

May says, "There, that's finished."

Dawn asks, "You wanna check up what the Contest stage looks like?"

May stretches, "Nah... I think I'll go back to the house to take a nap."

Marisa says, "I could use a little practice myself."

Ilyana hopes, "Hopefully, you zapped up plenty of food, Marisa."

"No problems on that front, Ilyana."

While walking back out of the building, Dawn bumps into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are going." A female voice says.

Dawn replies, "Oops, sorry about that. Oh, my!"

Dawn gasps. Who she bumped into was none other than another one of Dawn's rivals she didn't see earlier, Ursula. Nearby was her Hero Pokémon, Fox McCloud.

Dawn explains, "Ursula!"

Ursula recognizes, "It's you, Dawn! I thought I recognize that face... and that Hero Pokémon of yours, too."

Knuckles asks, "You got a problem with us?"

No... but I'm still angry for that defeat I had in the Grand Festival."

Knuckles smirks, "Still mad cause I kicked your butt?"

"A little... but, I gotta admit, it isn't easy to beat me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Participating in this contest... what else do you think I'm doing?"

"No, I mean... what are you doing in Platinum Rain Region?"

"Oh that! Well, you can thank my Hero Pokémon right here."

Fox greets, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fox McCloud, from the Lylat System."

Tails recalls, "I know about you. You're the famous Fox from the Star Fox Team. You guys are the masters of air combat with your Arwings."

"So you heard about me? It's a pleasure having fans. Wait... you wouldn't happen to be Tails, and you would be Knuckles, the close friends of the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, right?"

Knuckles nods, "Sure are!"

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet such superstars."

Tails rubs his head, "Oh come on, are we really that popular?"

"Definitely!"

Ursula smirks, "I see that you know each other. Good to know... Makes it all the more better when we kick your butt, Dawn. You had a Hero in the past, which was your advantage. But this time, I have a Hero as well... so we're even!"

Dawn introduces, "Not quite. Ursula, Fox, I like to you to meet my 2nd Hero Pokémon, Eirin."

Eirin greets, "Hello!"

Fox slightly blushes, "Wow, she's cute."

Ursula angers, "WHAT! Another Hero Pokémon? That is so unfair!"

Dawn smiles, "Just as fair as it's always been."

"We're still gonna beat you, Dawn. See you at the contest, tomorrow. Hmph!"

Fox waves, "Can't wait to see your power, tomorrow. Later!"

Ursula and Fox left the building.

May wonders, "Well... that was interesting. I wonder how strong Fox is."

Dawn says, "I guess we'll just have to see..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Heroes Home, Tina and VIVIT are sitting in a table.

VIVIT says, "So... you want us to... chat?"

Tina nods, "Yes, I just need to know more about you, VIVIT."

"I see... So, what would like to talk about?"

"Well first, you must have quite a lot of power to beat a Kaiju Pokémon. Some of our Hero Pokémon had a very difficult time defeating Godzilla. What did you do to defeat Godzilla?"

"Some of the attacks I used during the battle didn't see to phase him all that much... not to mention that he hits me very hard. Eventually, I discovered his weakness, which was the Light type. I figured out the pattern of his moves, how he moves, what sort of attacks he can unleash, and it goes on from there. It was quite a long battle. He was finally starting to get tired. When I found an opening, I unleashed my most powerful attack currently, the Sabaton Beam."

"A Light type Beam, right? We have the Hero Beam, but that seems to not work so well, even though they're weak to it. Even Sonic at his transformed state, and his Super Hero Beam, we're no match for Godzilla's mighty power."

"They have the power to outmatch that kind of strength. To beat him, you need to learn when to unleash your most powerful attack. Remember, an extremely powerful attack, enough to defeat anyone, is useless if it doesn't hit its target. Also, even the most powerful Pokémon always have a weak spot... they can't stay that powerful forever.

"Learning that quickly during the fight, using a huge part of my reserve strength, I defeated Godzilla. I was quite tired, but I didn't show signs of weakness just in case he sends another Kaiju out. I was grateful that he decided to leave and took on my terms. It could have gotten ugly otherwise."

"Wow! You are amazing, VIVIT! We could use your strength if you came with us... but, I know you have to stay here to protect this town."

"I know, it's too bad."

"So umm... what is your master like?"

"My master? He's quite strong himself. He's actually part Cyborg, so he has a lot of strength himself."

"He's... part cyborg?"

"Yes; he got into an accident, and people turned him into part Cyborg, giving him a lot of new power."

"Wow..."

"Personality wise, he's quite pushy. He tends to send me off into special tasks that... a few that I had a hard time with, such as the battle with Reimu and Marisa. Other than my job of saving the world, I do various chores around his mansion. I serve him... I care for him... and, I love him..."

"How can you love? You're a robot..."

"I was... given emotions. You see, according to my master, I'm... a reanimation of his daughter."

"What?"

"His daughter, named Vivit... keep in mind that my name is all capitalized, and his daughter isn't... anyway, his daughter died to a war that happened in my home planet many years ago. So, scientists made me... I looked exactly like his daughter, down to me having skin like hers. I was given emotions, and I had super human knowledge that can grow. I look so much like a human, but my insides say otherwise."

"So... you're able to do human things like love, cry, and other emotions?"

"Yes."

"That must be pretty advanced technology to be able to pull off something like that."

"I was also given amazing powers... which would allow me to help people, and save the world."

"Amazing! Hmm... say, do you want to find a partner-for-life like the rest of the Hero Pokémon?"

"It was my calling according to the rules. But, it wouldn't be bad to find someone else I can serve, protect... and love. For now, I serve and protect all of the nice people of this town."

"I'm sure your greatness is heard all across the Island."

"It has..."

"Umm... so, you are going to be a judge on the upcoming contest, tomorrow?'

"That's right! I judge every contest that goes on here, along with the Nurse Joy, Rhonda."

"I'm looking forward to it. Two of my friends are gonna participate tomorrow."

"You know, you seem like a contest type of girl yourself. Why don't you enter it?"

"I would... but I already won the Grand Festival of this Region."

"That's great... but, that's also too bad. I would have loved to see how you would perform."

"Well, check out my friends, May and Dawn. They are quite amazing, according to what I've heard from Batthan. But, don't let my saying affect your judging at all..."

"Don't worry, I will be very fair. We'll just see if they stand up to my standards."

"They have Hero Pokémon, so it won't be that difficult."

"We will see about that!"

* * *

Sometime later, Ilyana is in a couch, thinking about stuff. Marisa walks by, and she sees her in a couch. She sits down near her.

Marisa asks, "Ilyana, anything wrong?"

Ilyana says, "Oh hi, Marisa. No, not really."

"You aren't hungry, are you?"

"No, I just ate a whole ton of food."

"You seem depressed, is something the matter?"

"I guess... I kind of miss being around my friends."

"Your old friends before you came into this world?"

"Uh huh! I had a lot of great friends. We battled against a lot of difficult enemies, and we all had a great time just being with each other and having fun."

"I kind of feel the same way. While not all of my friends are with me, I'm glad to have some of my friends traveling by my side."

"I wonder where they are at right now..."

"I'm sure they're somewhere in this island. Either roaming around the region, or with a partner-for-life."

"You're right. There is one man who I... miss the most."

"Ooooh, is he your boyfriend?"

Ilyana blushes, "Uhh... Uhh... maybe."

"Maybe?

"We were never dating, but... we were always close. He would be nice and give me lots of food, and I would help him in battle. He was close range, and I attack from a distance. We would do a lot of good together."

"Sounds like the perfect guy for you."

"Well, even though that was the case, after the whole mess we've all been through, we split up and gone different ways. Now, I'm starting to regret doing that."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"A lot..."

"What was his name?"

"Uhh... Zihark."

"Zihark... well, don't worry, Ilyana. If you really care about him, you will see him again."

"Thanks, Marisa. You are a great friend to have."

"I'm always good to be around with, ze."

* * *

About an hour later, Brock's group came back from shopping and Ash's group was done training for the day. Reimu lays down in a bed to rest. Blaze came nearby to see her.

Reimu relaxes, "Ahhhhh, there's nothing like a quick nap to relax one's mind and body."

A few minutes later, Blaze knocks on the door.

Reimu asks, "Uhhh... who is it?"

Blaze replies, "It's me!"

"Come in, Blaze."

Reimu sits up and Blaze enters the room and closes the door.

"What you doing, Reimu?"

"Well, I was taking a nap until you came. Is it really important that you need to talk to me, now?"

"Please? I need to talk to you about Estevan and his Kaiju."

"Oh, really?"

Blaze nods. She sits down in the bed near Reimu.

Reimu asks, "What's wrong?"

"That battle I had against Godzilla... I was wiped out in only one hit. One hit, Reimu. And I did three powerful attacks, all appearing like I did nothing to him. Am I starting to become weak, Reimu?"

"No, it's not you... you didn't know what you were up against. We didn't really know how strong Kaiju Pokémon truly are. Please don't blame yourself. Super Sonic couldn't do much... not even Marisa could do that much."

"It felt amazing being in my Burning form again with the training we did. But... if Super Sonic couldn't do that much, not even my Burning form stands a chance."

"Don't say that, Blaze. We need to become stronger. All of us must become stronger."

"Hmmm... do you remember about what Knuckles talked about earlier? About Hyper Forms?"

"Yes, I remember that. But, no one really knows about Hyper Forms all of that much."

"I'm sure there is an equivalence to Hyper Form that I have. And... if I can unlock that power somehow... I can stand a chance."

"We shouldn't worry about Hyper forms right now. Let's just take what we got and become stronger with it. You're just out of shape, Blaze."

"..."

"Look, you and I can train in our Super forms tomorrow, after the contest. Right now, I really want to take a nap. So, if there is nothing else you need, can you please leave?"

"Alright... sorry to disturb you, Reimu. I needed to get that off of my chest."

"Anytime, Blaze."

Blaze got up and opens to door. She turns around to see Reimu napping, smiles, goes out of the room, and closes the door.

* * *

Location: Seihou Town (Night)

At nighttime, everyone has returned back to the Heroes Home. Most of them are having dinner and are discussing tomorrow's plans.

Blaze sweatdrops, "Ursula, really?"

Knuckles nods, "Yeah... and she has a Hero Pokémon that got her here, too. His name is Fox McCloud."

Sonic recalls, "Fox McCloud, I know him."

Tina says, "It's sure gonna be interesting... tomorrow's contest, that is."

Sakuya asks, "Have you two decided on your Pokémon choices?"

May says, "I have."

Dawn says, "Me too!"

Marisa replies, "Ilyana's gonna give it a shot. It's her first contest."

Kaguya asks, "It'll also be Eirin's first as well. You nervous, Eirin?"

Eirin smiles, "A little bit, Princess. But, I need to see how good Fox truly is."

Sonic states, "Well, don't expect him to be an easy opponent!"

The day ends with our Heroes in preparation for tomorrow's contest. They met VIVIT, a Robot who is considered a very special hero in town, and they will see her as well as a returning rival in the next contest. Stay tuned for the action packed exciting stuff.

* * *

Outside, in the middle of the night, a man just outside of the borders of town stares into the town... appearing to be thinking of someone.

"I can't wait to see you, tomorrow. I wonder how you've changed so much since we've last seen each other. Be prepared for me tomorrow, VIVIT."

* * *

**PDA777: And that there ends the chapter. Is it quite short, but... not much this time.**

**Batthan: But, it's contest time, next time. So, that's something to look forward to.**

**Broly94: Yeah, and I'll be back into the game... later.**

**PDA777: Yeah... but anyway, we'll see you all next time for more Heroes Destiny. Until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	32. Contest Power! The West Side of Things!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world besides Fan-Made places. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, and welcome back to more Pokémon Heroes Destiny. I'm here with Batthan and Broly94 for more action excitement.**

**Batthan: So yeah, let's get to it with today's chapter. It's contest time at Seihou Town. May, Dawn, and Ursula are gonna face off. Who will win? You'll just have to find out.**

**PDA777: Meanwhile, Jessie thinks about her contest skills and tries to figure out what to do with them.**

**Broly94: Also, there's something going on in the city. And I make my dramatic return!**

**Batthan: So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Quickie Bits: **

Sakuya teleports to the room and bows, "Greetings everyone, and welcome to another Quickie Bits. Today, I have something that I like to share.

"Some of you might have noticed something about me... or particularly, my chest. A lot of you question whether or not I wear Pads.

"Now, it has been said that certain maids wear Pads. But, let me assure you all, I am NOT wearing any Pads. None! I don't want any more confusion out of this anymore.

"I am very proud of my breasts and I do not judge other girls' breasts either. And I will not knife someone just because of a certain person's crazy opinion. So... I hope this clears up any confusion this may have caused. Thank you."

Sakuya bows again and teleports away.

(The Audience Claps)

(Note: This Quickie Bits is brought to you by a Sakuya Meme.)

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Hero Pokémon 3- Ilyana: From the Fire Emblem Series. A Sage who loves to eat all sorts of food and lots of it. Specializes in Thunder (Electric) Magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She also does gardening as a side job. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. He protects and controls the Master Emerald. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Claire Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit who is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist of using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies and lower the power of her enemies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Milotic (Milly)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Celebi (Petalbee)

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_None, currently

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- ?

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 24: Contest Power! The West Side of Things!**

Location: Seihou Town (Day)

It's contest day! Our Heroes have rested for the night and are now ready to watch May and Dawn compete in the contest.

Most of the Heroes are outside, waiting for everyone to get ready to go to the Contest Hall.

May says, "Alright, it's contest time! I hope you're ready to give it your all, Ilyana!"

Ilyana says, "Ummm... I suppose I am."

"Come on, Ilyana, I need some confidence here!"

Ilyana smiles, "I'm ready. I'll give it my best shot."

"That's what I'm talking about."

Eirin asks, "So, you have a dress you want to show me?"

Dawn nods, "Yep... it's what I always wear in every contest."

"Can't wait to see it."

Batthan wonders, "Is everyone here, yet?"

Blaze shakes her head, "No, Batthan, it seems that we're still missing Brock's group and Nurse Joy."

"Well, they better not take too long."

Tina adds, "Yeah, I want to see just how May and Dawn fare in contests."

After a few minutes, the people that were missing come out.

Brock replies, "Sorry about that, everyone... we're ready!"

Mario calls, "Let's-a-go!"

May calls, "Alright, to the Contest Hall, everyone!"

The Heroes now make their way to the Contest Hall.

* * *

In the Contest Hall, the competitors get into the room they need to be in, while the other Heroes take their seats.

Misty smiles, "I can't wait until the contest starts. This is gonna be awesome!"

Ash asks, "Misty, did you ever thought about doing contests?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I've decided that I want to try it, but I'm gonna wait until much later to do it. This league's contests are out of mine."

VIVIT, being one of the two judges, sees the Heroes and goes up to greet them.

VIVIT waves, "Hey, guys, you made it!"

Sanae replies, "Of course we did! We're gonna cheer for our friends, today."

"And I'll be judging their performances. I hope their Heroes will do well."

"We hope so, too."

* * *

In the dressing room, Dawn gets dressed in her dress and shows it off to Eirin.

Dawn shows, "So, what do you think?"

Eirin smiles, "Wow! I think it's quite beautiful. Who made that dress?"

"My mom did!"

"Wow, really?"

Knuckles smiles, "She does quite amazing work when it comes to making dresses."

"I would agree!"

And with May's group...

Marisa asks, "How are you feeling, ze?"

Ilyana sweatdrops, "Kind of nervous, to be honest. This is my first contest, and I'm not much of an enthusiastic Hero."

"Don't worry about it. Just do you the best you can."

Tails agrees, "Yeah, you'll do great!"

Ilyana says, "Thanks..."

The two groups are now in the waiting room with the rest of the contestants... including Ursula and Fox.

Fox waves, "Hey, guys!"

Ursula smirks, "Well, Dawn, hope you're ready for your defeat!"

Dawn replies, "Not gonna happen, Ursula; just you wait and see."

* * *

The contest begins and Caitlin appears to greet everyone.

Caitlin announces, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Seihou Town Contest. More excitement and action are coming to you live in Seihou Town. We got some great contestants that are rarin to go. But first, let's introduce our two judges. First, our town mascot, VIVIT!

VIVIT replies, "Can't wait to see our contestants show off their excellence. And, it's always great to be a judge here!"

"And our other judge is our own Nurse Joy, Rhonda!"

Rhonda smiles, "A lovely day for showing off Pokémon!"

"And now, it's time to meet today's contestants who will battle it out for the Seihou Ribbon. And here they are!"

All of the contestants appear and greets everyone.

Tina points, "There they are!"

Cream smiles, "May and Dawn look amazing."

Misty adds, "And there's Ursula, with her cool looking Hero."

Ash says, "Huh?"

"Well, you gotta admit, Fox doesn't look half bad."

* * *

Caitlin announces, "Alright, let's get going with the contest. As per the usual rule, the first round is all about showing off your Pokémon's moves in a unique way. The point system is best out of 200. So, without further ado, let's go!"

The Audience cheers!

The first one to go up is May with Tails and Marisa standing beside her.

Max cheers, "Alright, go May!"

Youmu cheers, "Give them all you got, May!"

May asks, "Alright, Marisa, you ready?"

Marisa grins, "Sure am! Pitch it to me!"

Marisa has her trusty broom out and is positioning it like a baseball bat.

Caitlin commentates, "Wow, what an interesting way to start May's performance. She's gonna bring her Pokémon out by using one of her Hero Pokémon to hit the Pokéball like she was playing baseball!

May calls out, "Okay! Ilyana, it's time to take the stage!"

Tails pitches the Hero Ball. Marisa successful hits the ball. It spins in the air and the Hero Ball releases Ilyana from it. She comes down hard and lands as the electricity that was surrounding her bursts.

Caitlin commentates, "Their entrance was amazing! I wonder how the actual performance will go."

May calls, "Start by using Wind Magic to create a small tornado!"

Ilyana creates Wind and makes a small tornado from it.

May adds, "Now, use Fire Magic!"

Ilyana makes a small fireball and shoots it inside the tornado. This causes the Fireball to bounce around the inside of the tornado.

May adds, "Now, use Thunder Magic!"

Ilyana smiles as she creates a Thunderball using the magic around her. It also goes inside the tornado. It bounces around the inside of the tornado alongside the Fireball.

May calls, "Move the Wind to the middle in the air.

She slowly takes the small tornado filled with the Fire and Thunder into the middle of the stage in the air.

Caitlin wonders, "What is she planning to do with that?"

May calls, "Spin and Release!"

Ilyana makes the small tornado spin the Fireball and Thunderball around and around. After seven seconds, the tornado spits out the ball and both balls are spinning high in the air.

May finishes, "Now, finish it with Bolting!"

Ilyana forms strong Thunder Magic from a distance. It strikes down both the Fireball and the Thunderball. The Fireball explodes, creating small flaming sparkles slowing falling to the stage. The Thunderball also explodes, creating a small lighting effect. As the light shines quite a bit and the small flaming sparkles fall slowly to the ground, the audience cheers with amazement!

Caitlin smiles, "An amazing performance from Ilyana. How do you rate the performance, judges?"

VIVIT judges, "Those balls spinning around and around in the tornado and the way both ball explode to create different effects was amazing. I could also sense a lot of power from her Bolting spell as well. I give it a 100!"

Rhonda judges, "A beautiful performance performed by a beautiful Pokémon makes it all worth while. Not to mention a unique way to bring her Pokémon out. Amazing job with her spells. I also give it a 100!"

Caitlin calls, "200 Points! A Perfect Score!"

May smiles, "Alright! We did it!"

Ilyana says, "Yeah, we did..."

Tina smiles, "A perfect score? Wow!"

Tenshi nods, "That Ilyana is definitely better than what she appears."

Dawn says, "You did amazing, May! Let's hope I do just as great."

Fox cheers, "That was awesome! Did you think so, Ursula?"

Ursula replies, "Ehhh, it was alright. Getting a perfect score requires talent, which I of course have!"

* * *

After a few more performances, Ursula is up next.

Dawn says, "Alright, let's just see her Fox in action!"

Ursula summons, "Fox, Bring out your stuff!"

Fox appears as sparkles surround him and he flips. The sparks dissipate when he lands.

Ursula calls, "Fox, let's use our combination of Reflector, Blaster, and Fox Illusion. Gooo!"

Fox has his Reflector ready. A blue octagon shield surrounds him. He uses his Blaster to fire a single laser from it. He uses his Fox Illusion to quickly move and deflect the laser to another point. He uses Fox Illusion again to repeat the process. The laser traverses everywhere and so does Fox.

Caitlin commentates, "Wow, just look at that laser go. Fox is doing an amazing job keeping up with the speed of the laser as he continues to reflect it.

Ursula finishes, "Alright, let's wrap this up; have the laser move down and use Fire Fox on it!"

The laser is now reflected to the ground. Fox quickly moves to the ground and uses Fire Fox. He surrounds himself with fire and blasts off in the air like a rocket.

He destroys the laser slowly as sparkles appear from the destroyed laser. He lands on the ground safely. The Audience applauds for their performance.

Caitlin smiles, "What a way to finish. What do you think, judges?"

VIVIT judges, "I just loved how the lasers move around and around all over the stage. It was fun to watch. I also was impressed at how Fox was able to keep up with the laser. Truly amazing! I give it a 100!"

Rhonda judges, "An elegant start to an elegant finish. That's just how I feel. I give it a 99!"

Caitlin continues, "For a grand total of 199 points. Excellent job!"

Ursula smiles, "That's what I'm talking about!"

May says, "That was quite a performance, wasn't it, Dawn?"

Dawn agrees, "Yeah, it was. I'll be up soon!"

* * *

After more performances, Dawn is next. Knuckles is next to her.

Dawn brings out, "Eirin, spotlight!"

Eirin appears from her Hero Ball. She appears inside of a bubble. When she lands, the bubble bursts and sparkles appear from it.

Dawn calls, "Surround the air with Medicine Balls!"

Eirin uses her hands and shoots lots of bubble like bullets in the air. About 50 bullets reside in the air.

Dawn follows up, "Now, use Toxic Arrows on all of them!"

With perfect accuracy, Eirin uses her Bow and Arrow, infuses the arrow with poison, and fires an arrow at a Medicine Ball. The arrow hits its target and does a small boom.

Eirin shoots arrow after arrow and hits its target everytime. She even uses two at once and three at once from time to time.

Caitlin commentates, "Such amazing accuracy, it's like watching a game of Archery. Eirin sure does have the power and accuracy to take each of those bubble like bullets down."

After all of the balls are down...

Dawn calls, "Now, use Super Water Pulse!"

Eirin creates a big water ball and shoots it in the air.

Dawn finishes, "Destroy it with Flame Arrow!"

She prepares a fiery arrow. She aims it in the middle of the Water ball, and fires. The Fire Arrow hits it and explodes, causing steam to dissipate in the stage.

When the steam disappears, Eirin bows. The Audience cheers!

Caitlin asks, "What a steam powered finish! Ratings, judges?"

VIVIT judges, "The Accuracy with those shots was amazing. And the steam with the bursting of the Fire Arrow is phenomenal! I give it a 100!"

Rhonda judges, "Perfect Accuracy takes a ton of skill. You don't see this kind of thing too often and even performed with such grace! I also give it a 100!"

Caitlin calls, "200 points! A perfect score!"

Dawn waves, "Thanks for the support, everyone!"

Batthan says, "Alright, Dawn got a perfect score as well."

Sakuya nods, "They will, without a doubt, move on to the next round."

May smiles, "Awesome work, Dawn."

Ursula frowns, "Darn, she scored better then me. I better step my game up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket, Jessie thinks about her contests.

James asks, "Jessie, is there a reason why you didn't participate in this contest?"

Jessie explains, "There is a reason. You see, I want my partner to be Flandre, but... I'm not that familiar with her moves, yet. Besides, trying to disguise her moves isn't that easy. The twerps might easily figure that out. That Dirty Blondhead did."

Flandre assures, "Well, we can always try to figure that out for the next contest, right? We have plenty of chances to win."

"That's right, we do. In fact, why don't we practice now? Come on, Flan!"

"Alright!"

The two run off to practice.

Eggman sweatdrops, "What are we, chop liver?"

Bowser asks, "Why don't we practice some attacks as well?"

"Great idea, I do need to iron out a few moves."

James says, "Hey, don't forget about us."

Meowth adds, "Yeah, we don't wanna be left in the dust..."

* * *

And so, with the Final 8 selected, Dawn, May, and Ursula are in no doubt that they would move on.

In the Quarterfinals, they all beat their opponents successfully.

In the Semifinals, Dawn beats her opponent, and May and Ursula are against each other. With the strive of wanting to defeat Dawn, she defeats May and her Ilyana with her Fox.

May comforts, "It's alright, Ilyana. You did your best."

Ilyana says, "I suppose. That Fox is something else..."

This makes Dawn vs Ursula in the finals.

Caitlin announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Finals. Only two contestants remain. Who will win the Seihou Ribbon, May or Ursula? I think it's time we find out right now. So, let's-"

Shaking is heard across the entire stage.

Caitlin asks, "What's that shaking I feel?"

VIVIT replies, "Something's going on outside."

She feels the energy of a powerful being.

VIVIT gasps, "This is bad. This is very, very bad! I must protect everyone!"

She flies off to outside the building.

Dawn brings out, "Looks like this contest is on hold. Knuckles, come out!"

Knuckles appears.

Ursula brings out, "Yeah, it appears so. Fox, you come out, too!"

Fox appears.

Dawn says, "We better see what's going on."

Knuckles agrees, "Let's go!"

Ash calls, "We better go, too, everyone. Come on!"

All of the Heroes head outside.

* * *

When they are all outside, they didn't like what they see. A Big red demon about five times the size of a human were causing havoc around the city. People were running, things were getting destroyed, and buildings were damaged.

VIVIT wonders, "What in the world is that?"

Batthan replies, "It certainly doesn't look friendly."

Reimu notices, "Hey, who's that woman up there?"

Reimu points out that there is a woman on a flying machine. She appears to be controlling the demon.

Ash recognizes, "I know who that it. It's Hunter J!"

Dawn gasps, "No, not Hunter J!"

Blaze asks, "What the hell is she doing in the Platinum Rain Region?"

Knuckles corrects, "A better question would be, how she got in the Platinum Rain Region."

Reimu says, "There's your answer. That must be her Vile Pokémon."

VIVIT steps in, "I'll handle this!"

She flies over to the disaster site.

VIVIT shouts, "STOOOOOP!"

Abaddon halts its destruction and he along with J look at her.

VIVIT asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

J replies, "What does it look like we're doing? We're destroying the city. Ahhhh yes, you must be this town's mascot. I saw the statue of you. My, my... aren't you quite the looker."

VIVIT smiles, "Do you think I'm pretty? Well, I'm quite flattered."

"You'll make a fine addition to my collection."

"Collection?"

Yes... my collection has now gone to a new level. I'm gonna collect Hero Pokémon! I'll be super rich!"

"Ehhhh?"

The other Heroes go up to them!

Blaze shouts, "J!"

J sweatdrops, "Dang it! I didn't expect to see you Heroes, again... at least, some of you anyways."

Ash shouts, "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"How did I get here? It's all thanks to this guy here. His name is Abaddon, and that's his Demon form."

Abaddon turns into his normal form, which is about a little bigger than the size of a human.

J continues, "And that's his normal form. Anyway, here's the deal. He used to live in this island, until he was exiled because of his crimes."

Batthan says, "Huh? Crimes?"

"Anywho, he met me and told me all about it. He told me about the region and how it's crawled full of Hero Pokémon, and also his revenge scheme for being exiled due to his crimes. I happily agreed to be his partner. And now, our plan is to take our revenge on those who stop our goals for power."

Reimu denies, "We won't allow it. You and your Vile are going down."

VIVIT adds, "And I'm gonna deal with it personally!"

J laughs, "Hahahahaha! There's no way you can stop us. Abaddon, attack!"

Abaddon says, "With pleasure."

He brings out his sword and starts fighting. Abaddon proves to be a huge match for VIVIT. He strikes quickly and swiftly. VIVIT's attacks seem to not work very well.

* * *

The battle went on for about 5 minutes. VIVIT is very much exhausted.

VIVIT replies, "Guess there is no choice. It's time for the Sabaton Beam!"

Vivit charges a ton of energy from her hand, and fires the Sabaton Beam. Abaddon blocks the attack, but does take some damage from that.

Abaddon moans, "Ugh... that was a strong attack. But, it'll take more then that to take me down."

VIVIT pants in exhaustion from using a lot of energy.

VIVIT sweatdrops, "No, that still wasn't enough."

J calls, "Take her down, Abaddon! Use your Ultimate Slash!"

Abaddon's sword glows and quickly strikes VIVIT hard, taking her down.

Dawn gasps, "Oh no, VIVIT!"

"Hahahahaha! Now, to take the Heroes."

Using special devices upgraded from the ones she used a long time ago, she started stealing. She first took Tails away.

Tails shouts, "AHHHH!"

May calls, "No, TAILS!"

She also took Kaguya.

Kaguya replies, "NO, let me go!"

Misty frowns, "No, not Kaguya!"

She took Youmu, too.

Youmu shouts, "HEY!"

Max calls, "Youmu!"

Sonic angers, "J! You better let go of my friends right now!"

J chuckles, "Not a chance, hedgehog. Heh heh heh, Abaddon, grab VIVIT. She will be worth the most."

Abaddon nods, "Right."

He holds out to grab the knocked out VIVIT.

Tina calls out, "Noooo, not VIVIT!"

Suddenly, a powerful beam hit Abaddon's hand.

Abaddon rubs his hand, "Ouch! Who did that?"

"That would be me!" Jumping down into the action, Estevan appears, along with Godzilla, and... a Hero Pokémon as well.

Batthan recognizes, "It's Estevan!"

J gasps, "You!"

Ash says, "Huh?"

J and Estevan stares at each other for a few moments.

Estevan replies, "Well, well... if it isn't J... or I should I say, Jane."

J growls.

Dawn asks, "Huh? Wait, you know J?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

Knuckles replies, "Huh?" He looks at his Hero Pokémon and instantly recognizes her. "Wait... aren't you... Tikal?"

Tikal looks at him and saw a familiar face.

Tikal recognizes, "Knuckles, is that you?"

Estevan says, "Hmm?"

Knuckles and Tikal approaches each other.

Knuckles smiles, "Tikal, I never thought I would see you again."

Tikal smiles, "I thought the same thing."

Estevan asks, "You know each other?"

"Yes, we are from the same world."

"I see..."

"Are you... keeping the Master Emerald safe?"

Knuckles nods, "I sure am!"

He shows her the Master Emerald in its smaller size.

Tikal smiles, "That's great!"

Ash says, "Estevan, I never thought you would come to help us."

Estevan replies, "I had to. I sensed that she would be back doing the evil deeds. Or rather, it was my Hero Pokémon, Tikal that did."

"Tikal?"

Tikal greets, "Nice to meet you."

VIVIT slowly got up and saw a familiar face.

VIVIT angers, "You!"

She ran quickly and got close to him angrily.

VIVIT asks, "What are you doing back in this town? I thought I told you and your Kaiju to never step foot in this town again!"

Estevan speaks, "... I'm righting a wrong. My intension was not to cause destruction to the good people."

"Huh?"

"There's no honor in attacking innocent people. I can't stay on the side-lines and do nothing."

Estevan closes his eyes for a few moments, and a Red Scar appears on his Left Eye.

Tina thought, "What? _What's that scar on his face?_"

"Excuse me for just a moment; I have a matter of business to attend to."

He, Godzilla, and Tikal walks up to J. She came down and they were eye to eye.

Estevan says, "Jane..."

J replies, "Estevan..."

Tina asks, "Hey, what's going on here? Do you two know each other?"

Estevan nods, "... Yes. We used to be... old friends."

"Friends?"

"She did something to me that I will never forget."

J silences, "..."

Estevan explains, "Well, it all started... back before I became a Kaiju trainer. I started out as a regular Pokémon Trainer. I was at the age of nine.

"I was a very skilled and talented trainer thanks to my parents. They were also great trainers, so... their abilities passed on to me.

"On my journey, I met Jane, or J for short. She was about thirteen when I met her. She and I were very good friends. We would do a lot of things together. We would help each other out. And... we became close.

"This continued on until one day, when I caught a very rare black Rayquaza. It shows that I do have a lot of talent even back then. Anyway, I showed it to her and she became amazed at my abilities. But, out of nowhere, she demanded that I handed over my Pokémon to her. I was confused. She never acted that way before.

"The problem became a conflict after I discovered that she came from a family of illegal hunters who go out, capture innocent Pokémon, steal them from other Pokémon trainers, and sell them to the black market. From that day on, she and I became the most hated of enemies.

"I vowed that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you."

J moans, "Ugh..."

Tina widens here eyes, "Whoa..."

Estevan asks, "Why, Jane? We would such good friends. There could have been something between us."

Jane shakes her head, "It never would have worked out..."

"..."

VIVIT frowns, "Wow... such a story..."

"Jane, I would suggest letting them go, right now. I'm only giving you one chance."

Jane shouts, "I refuse. I... will... NOT!"

Jane gets back up into the sky.

Jane calls, "Abaddon, get rid of that boy, NOW!"

Abaddon nods, "Yes!"

Estevan replies, "We have to stop them!"

Ash offers, "Let us help you as well."

"Yes! Together, we'll send them flying."

VIVIT replies, "Let me help, too... oww..."

Tina calls, "VIVIT, you're hurt. Cream, use your Healing Cheer to bring her back up!"

Cream nods, "Alright!"

Cream uses the power of love and light to restore most of VIVIT's energy.

VIVIT smiles, "Wow! I feel great! Thank you, Tina, Cream."

Tina nods, "You're welcome."

Cream says, "Anytime."

Ash says, "Blaze, Reimu, let's go!"

Blaze and Reimu nod, "Right!"

Batthan prepares, "Meta Knight, let's help, too."

Meta Knight says, "I am ready!"

Tina prepares, "Tenshi, time for battle."

Tenshi says, "Alright!"

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, let's go!"

Knuckles says, "Yeah!"

Ursula calls, "We're helping as well! Into the Arwing!"

Fox replies, "Time to roll!"

Estevan brings out, "Alright, Ultraman, time to come out."

Ultraman appears from his Kaiju Ball.

Ultraman says, "Haaaa!"

"Let's get rid of that Pokémon."

"Right!"

* * *

Abaddon flies off. All of the other Heroes fly up as well. Reimu and Knuckles changes into their Super form. Fox is up using his Arwing.

Jane calls, "Attack them all with Ultimate Slash."

Abaddon strikes everyone with his sword, but they all dodged the swings.

Batthan calls, "Meta Knight, use Meta Quick! Then, follow it up with Taunt!"

Meta Knight powers up his speed greatly. Then, he taunts him by waving his finger to come and attack him. He falls for it.

Abaddon growls. He strikes with great speed on him, but Meta Knight was too quick to get him.

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, attack with your Maximum Heat Strike!"

He charges power into his whole body and quickly strikes at Abaddon.

Abaddon says, "Hey, stop that!"

Abaddon tries to strike him away, but Knuckles quickly dodges and continues to attack him.

Ursula calls, "Help him out, Fox; take him down."

Fox replies, "With pleasure!"

Fox shoots lots of lasers from his Arwing, distracting him with yet another target. Abaddon continues to strike with Fox dodges and attacks. Finally, Abaddon gets a hit on him and takes down his Arwing, destroying it and causes Fox to fall to his doom. But, Knuckles manages to catch him and brings him down to Ursula.

Fox says, "Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, Knuckles."

Super Knuckles thumps up, "No problem!"

Super Knuckles returns to the fight.

Ursula asks, "You alright?

Fox nods, "Yeah."

Ursula looks up to Knuckles. Then, smiles.

Tenshi got close to Abaddon.

Tina calls, "Tenshi, attack with Sword of Scarlet Perception!"

She charges to him and starts to attack. He notices and attempts to block each attack she strikes at him. She attacks 5 times, and at the fifth time, she pushes him back some.

VIVIT gets behind him and uses her Complete Smash and sends him plummeting to the ground pretty hard.

Jane shouts, "AHHH!"

Ash calls, "Reimu, use your Spell Card: Demon Binding Circle!"

Super Reimu got close and seals him in an orange barrier, preventing him from escaping. Abaddon tries to get out, but struggling only made him get hit by the spell.

Super Reimu declares, "You are not going anywhere."

Jane worries, "NO, Abaddon!"

Ash calls, "Blaze, free our friends up."

Blaze nods, "Alright!"

Blaze first frees Kaguya.

Kaguya says, "Thanks, Blaze. That was so annoying."

Blaze nods, "You're welcome."

Next, she rescues Youmu.

Youmu says, "Phew... thanks, Blaze."

Blaze says, "No problem."

Finally, she saves Tails.

Tails says, "Blaze, thank you so much!"

Blaze nods, "Anytime, Tails."

The three flew over to their partners.

Misty smiles, "I'm so glad you are alright, Kaguya."

Kaguya rubs her head, "I would have been just fine anyway."

Max asks, "Are you okay, Youmu?"

Youmu smiles, "I'm fine, Max. You don't have to worry, anymore."

May hugs Tails.

May smiles, "Oh, Tails, thank goodness you are safe."

Tails smiles back, "I knew they were gonna save, May. No need to worry."

Estevan and Ultraman go up to the trapped Abaddon.

Estevan declares, "It's time that you leave this town once and for all. I don't want to see you again. And J, next time... I will show you no mercy. Ultraman, Ultra Slash!"

Ultraman attacks with a powerful saw slashing attack. He hits Abaddon with a whole lot of damage, sending him flying off towards Jane. It hits her flying machine, causing it to explode and send them both flying very, very far!

Jane screams, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A star with a ding is seen!

Estevan sighs, "That's done."

His red scar seemed to disappear.

Tina thought, _"That scar of his went away. What's up with that?"_

Everyone is heard cheering for the town being rescued.

Everyone comes back down and returns to their normal states.

VIVIT bows, "Thank you everyone for helping us rid of those two."

Ash says, "You're welcome."

Batthan adds, "Anything we can to help."

Tina adds, "It's our duty after all."

Estevan didn't say anything, "..."

VIVIT says, "Estevan... I suppose I should thank you as well. You... saved me!"

"I'm sorry... for the trouble I caused earlier. I hope... that you and everyone can have the heart to forgive me."

"Of course. I think that we can forgive you. I certainly do."

"Thanks..."

Tina chuckles, "Heh heh... I guess you aren't that bad after all."

Estevan smiles.

Tina asks, "That Kaiju Pokémon you used is quite amazing as well. Who it he?"

Estevan introduces, "This is Ultraman."

"Thank you, Ultraman."

Ultraman salutes, "Not a problem!"

Sonic wonders, "So Estevan, it's kind of hard to believe you have a Hero Pokémon. I didn't think you did, what with your obsession with Kaiju Pokémon anyway."

Estevan begins, "Actually, it's quite an interesting story of how I came to meet Tikal. It was sometime after Jane betrayed me. You see, during my journey, I was wandering in a city, along with my good friend, Mars."

Blaze asks, "Mars? You mean the same Mars from Team Galactic?"

"Yes, a time much before then. Anyway, as we were wandering, I heard a scream of pain. Mars and I went into an alley, and saw Tikal getting attacked by street thugs, and that sent me into a rage frenzy.

"I fought and killed those bastards but ended up injuring myself as a result. Then Tikal took care of me, as well as Mars; she was helping her helping me. It seems that she has some healing magic, which was convenient.

"Anyway, right after I got better, I asked why she was being attacked. She was just minding her business, trying to find her Partner-for-life, when those thugs suddenly found her and attacked for no reason.

"After hearing what she was and what Partner-for-life meant, I told her that Mars and I would help find one. It was days in the city that we searched and searched, but we was not successful.

"One day, at the hotel we were staying at, she had this feeling inside of her heart. She came into my room and talked to me about saving her life. I told her it was nothing. I couldn't stand by and do nothing to help; those who pray upon the innocent should die, I say.

"She then told me she had these feelings, feelings for me... feelings for love and protection. She told me that we were meant for each other. Tikal asks me if I would be her Partner-for-life.

"Of course I was surprised, but I told her that I would be happy to have her as my Partner-for-life. She was overjoyed that she finally found her partner, and so was I. And we gave each other a hug. My very first Hero Pokémon became my closest friend, as well as my sister figure.

"And that was the beginning, of our adventure to our home land of the Platinum Rain Region."

Tina smiles, "Wow, such a touching story."

Cream smiles, "The story where a Hero Pokémon and a human come together is always so romantic and so loving. I'm glad that I picked you, Tina."

Cheese agrees, "Chao Chao!"

Tenshi also agrees, "I'm happy as well."

Tina smiles warmly, "Oh, you guys!"

Blaze asks, "So, Estevan, when did you and Mars became friends?"

Estevan explains, "Oh, her! Well, she and I were friends before J betrayed us both. She was 12 at the time. Anyway, I was young and... I used to have a crush on her. I was slowly falling in love with her. She and I went our separate ways, to chase after dreams of our own."

Marisa says, "Awww, that's so sweet."

Tina asks, "Estevan, do you wish that you would see her again?"

Estevan nods, "I will love to."

Blaze recalls, "Team Galactic broke up a long time ago, so she's no longer doing evil things... at least I hope."

"It's one of my wishes that I would see her again. Who knows, she could be the one for me."

Tikal smiles, "Oh, Estevan!"

High up in the sky, lies a mysteries Angel... looking up from above.

She speaks, "It looks like they took care of him. Good... if things had gotten hairy, I would have gone down and taken care of that myself. Those Demon Viles... how dare they cause trouble in this island? And... how dare he came back... after what he done to us Angel Heroes? Any Demon Vile Pokémon that tries to bring harm to the island shall answer to me... Sariel, the Angel of Death!"

She looks down for a few seconds, and then disappears.

* * *

Everything settles down and things slowly return to normal. Most of the people go back to the Contest Hall to continue the scheduled Contest. It would take an hour to get things back in order.

All of the Heroes including VIVIT are outside as Estevan is about to leave.

VIVIT promises, "I promise you that no one will see you as a bad person ever again."

Estevan says, "That's good."

Batthan asks, "So, are you about to leave?"

"Yes. I must continue my search for the Kaiju Pokémon. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you all go visit my hometown sometime?"

Ash says, "Your hometown?"

"Yes, it's McKenna Town. I actually have a little sister that's living there."

Tina smiles, "Awww, you have a little sister? I have one, too!"

"Heh heh, well... mine is almost definitely different from yours."

"Huh?"

"When you get there, you will see what I mean."

"Okay...?"

"_Hmm... should I tell them about... them? ... Nah, they'll see when they get there."_

Ash replies, "Well, we're on our way to Sky High City after this, so it'll have to wait."

"Sky High City? Oh, you should actually come across my town sometime after the city, anyway."

Tina nods, "Alright. Hey, let's have a battle the next time we meet, Estevan!"

"You got it! See ya, guys!"

Tikal waves, "See you all again, sometime!"

Godzilla says, "Bye!"

Estevan's Party slowly left the town.

VIVIT smiles, "There goes one brave man."

Youmu says, "We'll definitely see him again."

Reimu sighs, "Yeah!"

VIVIT replies, "Hey guys, don't worry about the wreckage of the town. I can fix it all up in no time. I just hope no one is hurt... or worse."

Reimu sweatdrops, "Hey, do us all a favor, and please put your name in your town statue. It was kind of annoying to not have your name there."

VIVIT sweats, "Whoops! Sorry about that. It'll be take care of in no time. So then, everyone, why don't we return back to finish the contest?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah!"

Ursula replies, "Of course!"

Everyone returns to the contest hall. Outside of town, the man that was seen yesterday was seen once again.

"VIVIT... I am so proud of you. I look forward to seeing you shortly."

* * *

Everyone is back in the contest hall and is ready to continue the contest.

Caitlin announces, "Everyone, we like to apologize for the horrible interruption with the contest. We hope that something like this doesn't happen again. But, without further ado, let's continue with the finals of the contest."

The Crowd Cheers!

Dawn asks, "You ready, Ursula?"

Ursula nods, "I am, Dawn!"

Caitlin announces, "Alright, both sides are ready. Are both judges ready?"

VIVIT nods, "Ready to go!"

Rhonda says, "I'm ready, too."

Caitlin announces, "Okay, then let's go!"

The Audience Cheers!

Dawn brings out, "Knuckles, Spotlight!"

Knuckles appears from his Hero Ball.

Ursula summons, "Fox, bring out your stuff!"

Fox appears from his Hero Ball.

Caitlin announces, "10 Minutes is on the clock. Start!"

* * *

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, let's start with an Earthquake!"

Knuckles punches his fist into the ground, causing shaking to happen and strong vibrations heading to Fox.

Ursula counters, "Jump and use Fox Illusion!"

Fox jumps to dodge and moves extremely quick with Fox Illusion. He hits Knuckles as he strays in the air.

Ursula calls, "Now, use Blaster!"

Fox shoots 7 lasers at Knuckles. Though, it seems to not cause any knockback to him. Knuckles quickly recovers from the previous attack.

Dawn thought, "_Did that even do anything?"_

Ursula smirks.

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, Super Dig!"

Knuckles using his fists to quickly go underground.

Ursula replies, "Watch for where he comes out."

Fox looks around to see might come up. Knuckles comes from behind him to attack.

Ursula calls, "Jump!"

Fox senses him and jumps to dodge.

Ursula calls, "Now, use Close Combat!"

Fox goes up and does a variety of punches and kicks to him. Knuckles falls to the ground.

Dawn calls out, "Knuckles!"

Caitlin commentates, "Well, that certain hurt. Fox is doing a great job dodging his attacks and countering back. What can Knuckles do to get him back?"

Knuckles gets back up again.

Dawn studies, "This is basically turning into a Power VS Speed match. I guess we're gonna have to keep trying. Knuckles, Super Fire Punch!"

Knuckles burns his fists and rushes to attack.

Ursula chuckles, "Heh heh! Fox, use your Fire Fox!"

Fox engulfs himself in fire and launches forward. Both attacks seemed to result in a stalemate.

Dawn calls, "I know! Knuckles, Aura Sphere!"

Knuckles charges a burst of Aura into his hands. He fires it to Fox.

Ursula calls, "Dodge using Fox Illusion!"

Fox moves very quickly to avoid the Aura Sphere, but the attack chases him. When he stops Fox Illusion, he gets by the attack.

Fox says, "Ouch!"

Ursula says, "Darn, that's an attack that can't be avoided."

Dawn repeats, "There we go! Now, use another Aura Sphere!"

Knuckles launches another attack to Fox.

Ursula calls, "Not this time! Fox, Reflector!"

Fox surrounds him with the blue octagon shield. The attacks reflects back at Knuckles.

Dawn calls, "Punch it back!"

Knuckles punches the sphere back at Fox.

Ursula calls, "Keep that Reflector up!"

A cycle of reflecting and punches continues on for a little bit.

Caitlin commentates, "The Aura Sphere seems to be sent back and forth between Heroes. Will it ever hit someone?"

Ursula smirks, "You'll never hit us, Dawn. Just give it up and take the hit!"

Dawn calls, "I refuse! Knuckles hit the Aura Sphere in the air!"

Knuckles punches the Aura Sphere to the air up high."

Ursula wonders, "What is she up to?"

Dawn follows, "Now, use your Earthquake!"

Knuckles shakes up the ground again.

Ursula calls, "Dodge it!"

Fox jumps to dodge it. But, he was unaware of the Aura Sphere was still after him. He got hit very hard and falls to the ground.

Ursula shouts, "AHHH!"

Dawn smirks, "Gotcha!"

Caitlin commentates, "A distraction was just enough for Fox to finally get hit by the Aura Sphere. He seems to not have a lot of energy left."

Fox sweatdrops, "Man, that Knuckles sure is tough!"

Ursula calls, "I know, right? Well, looks like there's no choice. Fox, use your Landmaster!"

Fox summons, "Got it! Landmaster!"

Fox calls up the Landmaster. It teleports to the ground. He goes into it and starts driving it forward.

Knuckles replies, "Whoa, talk about one piece of machinery."

Dawn studies, "Yeah, let's see what it can do."

Ursula calls, "Now, Fox, Fire!"

Fox fires a laser from his cannon. It hits Knuckles.

Dawn calls out, "Knuckles!"

"Keeping firing at them!"

"Dodge them!"

Fox continues to fire lasers. Knuckles dodges them.

Dawn calls, "Quickly, use your Super Dig!"

He dodges the last blow by going underground. He quickly goes back up and sends the Landmaster flying.

Fox shouts, "AHHHHHH!"

The Landmaster lands on the ground safely, but it did took some damage.

Ursula wonders, "Darn! Fox, can you fire your Hero Beam from the Landmaster?"

Fox nods, "Sure can!"

The cannon starts charging energy.

Dawn calls, "Let's show them true strength. Knuckles, fire your Hero Beam as well!

Knuckles charges power. They both fire their Hero Beams, causing their beams to clash.

Dawn replies, "Come on, Knuckles, destroy their cannon of theirs!"

Knuckles yells, "Alright! RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Knuckles puts more power into his beam, causing Fox's beam to disperse and their cannon to be destroyed.

Fox sweatdrops, "No! Not my cannon!"

Ursula calls, "Rush in, quickly!"

The Landmaster moves to rush them down.

Dawn calls, "Earthquake!"

Knuckles does an Earthquake and does a lot of damage to the Landmaster, causing it to blow up! Fox launches into the air, unable to move for a little bit.

Dawn finishes, "Now, finish it up with your Hyper Punch!"

Knuckles rushes up in the air and does a powerful punch at Fox. It hits him and he is launched down the ground very hard. Fox faints.

The judges gives an X.

Caitlin announces, "Fox is unable to continue. And that means that the winner of the contest is Dawn and Knuckles!"

Dawn cheers, "Alright, Knuckles! We did it!"

Knuckles nods, "Yeah!"

Ursula got up to Fox.

Ursula smiles, "... I am so proud of you! Thank you for the effort, Fox."

Fox smiles, "No problem, my love..."

"You rest now; you deserve it!"

Ursula returns him to his Hero Ball.

Ursula goes up to Dawn and Knuckles.

Ursula says, "Hmph... well, I hate to admit it... but you really have done very well. You even beaten me without using your Super form. That means I still have more training that I have to do."

Dawn bows, "Why, thank you, Ursula."

Knuckles admits, "I got to admit as well, your Fox is really strong."

Ursula smiles, "I know, right? I'll see you around, Dawn. Next time we meet, I will win."

Dawn says, "We'll see about that!"

Tina cheers, "Yay, she won!"

Tenshi says, "An amazing match that was."

Zoey smiles, "Dawn... you and Knuckles have gotten even better than last time."

Charmy cheers, "That was awesome!"

Sanae smiles warmly, "Contests really are something special."

Meta Knight nods, "I would agree."

May smiles, "Good job, Dawn."

Ilyana says, "Wow..."

* * *

Caitlin announces, "And now, we present Dawn the covenant Seihou Ribbon. VIVIT, will you do the honors?"

VIVIT gives, "I would love to... Congratulations, Dawn, you and your Pokémon did an outstanding job!"

Dawn receives, "Thanks. Alright, we got the Seihou Ribbon!"

Knuckles cheers, "Yes!"

Eirin cheers, "Outstanding!"

Caitlin concludes, "Thank you all for being here in the Seihou contest. We hope to see you in the next contest."

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone is healed up, things are repaired, and everyone is packed up, our Heroes are now ready to move on to the next town. They are about to say goodbye to VIVIT.

VIVIT frowns, "Awwww, you guys are leaving already?"

Ash nods, "Yeah, we really need to move on."

Blaze explains, "We're going to Sky High City, to go forth with another Gym Battle."

VIVIT understands, "Okay, I won't stop you. Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it."

Tina bows, "The same goes for you, too. I really wish you could come with us. But, I understand you have to continue to protect your town."

"Yeah, I really wish I could. You guys are awesome! I mean, it's not there is someone who could take my place or anything."

A male voice chuckles, "You wanna bet, VIVIT?"

"Huh? That voice..."

They look at the entrance, and see a man. Half his face is mechanical, making him a cyborg.

VIVIT sobs, "Master Erich!"

VIVIT runs up and hugs him.

Tina questions, "Master? He's your master?"

"That's right. This is my creator. Master, what are you doing here?"

Erich answers, "Well, it's been a long time since I saw you. I had recently heard that you have saved a town and are now its protector. VIVIT, I am so proud of you."

VIVIT blushes, "Oh, Master..."

Sonic replies, "Umm... mister Erich, sir?"

Erich guesses, "Ahhh! You much all be VIVIT's friends, right?"

VIVIT nods, "Yes, sir... they are. They helped me recently from a horrible Vile Pokémon takeover just today."

"Yes, I saw everything."

"You did?"

"Yep. I had just arrived yesterday. I was planning on visiting you today. But, that monster of a Vile kind of delayed my visit just a little. I'm glad I did."

Sonic asks, "So, I was wondering about something. Are you a Hero Pokémon?"

Erich shakes his head, "No, I decided not to come here as a Hero Pokémon."

"I see..."

Erich continues, "VIVIT, I understand that you have strong feelings for these people, here... am I right?"

VIVIT nods, "That's correct, master."

"Well, why don't you go with them and I will protect this town?"

"Master, you will protect this town? Can you really do that?"

"Of course. I may not be a hero, but I still have my powers and abilities."

"I don't know if I should do that, master. I am the sworn protector of this town. I don't think people would want me to go. I actively help the people here."

"Do not worry, VIVIT, we shall talk to them. I'm sure they will understand if we explain everything."

"Well... it would be nice if I could go with you all."

Tina glees, "That would be great if you could!"

Max agrees, "We would love to have you around!"

VIVIT says, "Alright, let's go talk to everyone."

Erich asks, "If you all wouldn't mind waiting here for a little while."

Ash says, "No problem, sir."

* * *

The two went into town and announced to everyone about a big change in town. While everyone was concerned at first, when they heard that their replacement was her master, they all felt more relieved. Erich promised that they will protect the town, just as VIVIT has. And, he has plans for helping the people out with things.

So, after everything, they returned back to the Heroes.

VIVIT says, "Well, it's settled. I can now go with you guys!"

Everyone cheers, "Alright!"

Erich replies, "Take care of yourself, VIVIT. Do your best and hope that one day, you find your partner-for-life."

VIVIT waves, "I would love that! Goodbye, Master!"

Erich waves, "Bye!"

Ash waves, "Bye bye!"

Reimu waves, "Take good care of the town!"

Tina concludes, "See ya!"

As everyone waves goodbye to him and the town, they thought about all of the exciting stuff that has happened today. VIVIT joins the team, for now, as a freelancer. And Dawn has received her first ribbon. They now move on to Sky High City. The journey continues!

To be Continued...

* * *

**PDA777: Alright, that's done. Was the episode to your liking?**

**Batthan: Yep!**

**Broly94: I approve!**

**PDA777: That's it for this episode. Until next time, Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	33. BE6: Angel Heroes and Demon Viles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Mario and Sonic worlds, or anything of the Pokémon world. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone; this is another bonus episode. This one is to explain what Angel Hero Pokémon and what Demon Vile Pokémon are, since it isn't explained that well in the episode. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Bonus Episode 6: Angel Heroes and Demon Viles**

What are Angel Hero Pokémon?

They are the Angels of the Celestial World. They are blessed by the powers of the celestials and gods, and were sent to protect Platinum Rainbow Island and the Pokémon. Their powers are much stronger than that of a normal Hero Pokémon.

Very few Hero Pokémon can actually become an Angel Hero, and there are already Angel Heroes right off the bat... sent from the other worlds. They can counter the power of the Demon Vile Pokémon

What are Demon Vile Pokémon?

They were once Angels of the Celestial World, but one day... they became corrupted by the power of darkness. They now become fallen angels.

They are much stronger than normal Vile Pokémon, because their power comes from the depths of Hell.

* * *

**PDA777: There we have it. It wasn't very long, but it got out what you might want to know. Until next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	34. Friendly Rivals, Cold of Ice and Steel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world besides Fan-Made places. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Heroes Destiny.**

**Batthan: It's good to be back in another episode.**

**Broly94: Agreed!**

**PDA777: In today's episode, our Heroes come up to an unexpected meeting with Batthan's rival and good friend, Victor, who is an Ice and Steel type trainer.**

**Batthan: It's gonna be a great show! Enjoy!**

**PDA777: Oh and, there isn't always gonna be Quickie Bits in every episode, so... don't expect one for this episode. But, still enjoy the episode anyway.**

**(The audience claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Hero Pokémon 3- Ilyana: From the Fire Emblem Series. A Sage who loves to eat all sorts of food and lots of it. Specializes in Thunder (Electric) Magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She also does gardening as a side job. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. He protects and controls the Master Emerald. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Claire Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit that is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist of using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies and lower the power of her enemies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Milotic (Milly)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Celebi (Petalbee)

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_VIVIT

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Seihou Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 25: Old Friendly Rivalry, The Cold of Ice and Steel**

Location: Route 708

Our Heroes move on to Route 708 to get to Ash's next Gym in Sky High City. But as you know, surprises are always around every corner.

Luigi starts, "What a nice day it is today. The sun's shining, the birds are singing, and everyone is happy."

Mario notices, "I wouldn't say everyone, Luigi."

"Huh?"

Mario points at Shadow. He seems less then normal today.

"Shadow looks upset over something."

Sakuya replies, "Hmm... yeah, you're right... he does. Is he... thinking about something?"

Shadow is thinking about something. Mental images of him once joining Team Rocket by some strange force goes through his head.

Silver senses his trouble.

Silver senses, "Batthan, I sense that something is wrong with Shadow."

Batthan confirms, "Shadow?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm... I guess we can talk to him once we take our break today."

Kaguya smiles, "Oh, Eirin, I'm looking forward to our upcoming Soccer Tournament. Aren't you?"

Eirin recalls, "Well, I'm not sure. If I recall correctly, you shout at me to help you out from a distance."

"But, you know that I needed help."

Eirin sighs, "Princess..."

Sanae overhears, "Huh? What's this I hear about a Soccer Tournament?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't there."

VIVIT overhears, "Did you guys said... Soccer?"

Kaguya nods, "Yes. I'm sure you remember well, VIVIT."

VIVIT recalls, "Yes, I do. It was the second time I had visited Gensokyo. Ahhh, the good old days."

Sanae asks, "Did... something big happen before we came to Gensokyo?"

Kaguya grins, "Sure did. You missed on a whole lot of stuff!"

"Curses!"

* * *

After about an hour, everyone starts to take a break. Lunch is also being served as well.

Ash says, "Blaze, after we eat, you, me, and our Pokémon are gonna start training."

Blaze agrees, "Alright!"

Misty asks, "Can Sonic and I train with you?"

Ash nods, "Of course, Misty."

Sonic cheers, "Alright!"

After everyone ate, they all did what they want for about 2 hours. During that time, some stuff went down.

Knuckles relaxes and looks around, "Man... Dawn, look at this crowd."

Dawn asks, "What crowd, Knuckles?"

"Our gang. Dawn, we started this journey with just the 12 of us plus a handful of Pokémon. Now, our group has at least doubled that amount."

"I hope you're not... you know..."

"Oh no! I'm glad we have so many of us together. We are, after all, one big happy family. I'm just so surprised at how many we've gathered at a short amount of time, really.

"Yeah, you're right about that. And... I have a feeling that more will soon join us."

Ilyana smiles, "Well, I say, the more the merrier."

Knuckles wonders, "You would, Ilyana?"

"Yes. You see, in the world where I come from, many members of our group would join us in our cause. Our numbers I think got up to at least 40 at one point."

"Forty?"

"Yes, even higher then that."

"Wow! Your resources must have been organized really, really well."

"We have a great leader to thank for that. They always had plenty of food. Did you know that there weren't just humans there?"

Dawn wonders, "Not just humans?"

"No, there were half-human, half-animal beings called Laguz."

Batthan overhears, "What's this I hear about half-animal humanoids?"

Batthan along with Sanae join in the conversation.

Sanae asks, "What are these Laguz?"

Ilyana describes, "They are quite different from... what we were called in my world, Beorc. Laguz are generally more aggressive and different looking. There are a lot of stories that associate with them.

"A good friend of mine is actually half-beorc and half-laguz; they are called Branded."

Sanae wonders, "Wait, wait... you mean that they actually..."

"Oh yeah! But you see, where we live, the goddess actually forbid 'procreation' between the two kinds. Well, they used to. It's a very long story counting back hundreds of years."

Batthan smiles, "Interesting. Can you tell us more about the different kinds of laguz our there?"

"Okay, let's see if I can remember them..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was sitting near a tree, thinking.

Zoey asks, "Silver, is there something wrong with Shadow?"

"I definitely think there is."

Tina speaks, "Hey, Zoey... Is there something going on?"

Tina walks up to them along with Cream, Cheese, Bellossom, and Tenshi.

Zoey nods, "Yeah! Silver said there is something wrong with Shadow."

Silver says, "Yeah, I sense some tension."

Tina suggests, "Then, let's go talk to him."

They all go up to him.

Zoey says, "Shadow?"

Shadow replies, "Maria?"

Shadow came out of his thinking trance.

"No, Shadow, it's me."

"Oh, Zoey..."

They all sit down near him.

Silver asks, "Hey buddy, is there something wrong? Would like to tell us about it?"

"Well... I have been thinking about something lately."

Zoey asks, "About what exactly?"

"That time... where my mind was corrupted."

"Oh, that..."

Tina wonders, "Huh?"

Silver says, "It's something that happened not too long ago... during our journey here."

Zoey explains, "You see, Shadow's mind became corrupted by... something. And, I thought he left me and didn't love me anymore. He was told by whatever this was to join Team Rocket. Eventually, we were able to bring him back to our side, thanks to Eirin and Kaguya."

Tenshi asks, "So, why are you thinking about this now, Shadow?"

"Well, there is one thing that's been bothering me. I wonder... who did that to me in the first place."

Cream says, "Huh?"

Cheese says, "Chao?"

Tina replies, "Who did this to you? Wasn't it Team Rocket?"

Zoey shakes her head, "No, they admitted that they didn't force him over to their side."

Silver ponders, "I wonder... who could have the power to change a Hero Pokémon's bond with a human. Whoever did this... must be powerful!"

Tina thinks, "Well, technically speaking, I don't think the bond was broken. They just messed with his memory, right?"

"And with something as complicated as Shadow's mind, it worked very well."

Tenshi asks, "Is it possible that something like that can happen again?"

"It's definitely likely. Though, it hasn't happened since that time. It must have been forgotten by now."

"Well, if this does happen again, we will investigate this matter."

Tina agrees, "I agree one hundred percent. You have nothing to worry about, Shadow."

Shadow sighs, "I hope so..."

* * *

Claire says, "So, VIVIT, not only are you a savior, but you are also a maid?"

VIVIT smiles, "Yes, and quite good at it."

"Well, with so many more of us gathering, Brock and his Heroes could surely use some help."

"I suppose so... Claire, do you like Brock?"

Claire slightly blushes, "Well, maybe just a little. But, I'm not sure if he will accept me. After all, his obsession with many other girls is a little too much for me."

"You have to try. And... anyone can change, you know."

"I suppose you're right. When the time is right, I will tell him."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

After the two hours have passed, they continue forward.

Batthan wonders, "Hmm... say guys, is there a possibility that the witch will come after us?"

Meta Knight says, "By witch, do you mean J?"

"Yeah!"

Ash says, "When it comes to getting revenge, then she will."

Tina says, "In that case, we'll be ready for her."

Zoey nods, "Yeah, if she decides to ever show her old ugly hag face again, that is."

Luigi asks, "Say, Tina, I have a question."

Tina wonders, "What is it, Luigi?"

"What was your reaction when you found out that the six Pokémon limit was raised to seven?"

Tina sweatdrops, "Oh right, that. Heh heh... Well... I... freaked out! I'm usually quite calm most of the time. But that really caught me off guard. I never even imagined something like that happening. I just wonder how things aren't chaotic because of this rule change."

Mario replies, "Imagine what would happen if the overworld were to have this change right now... I'm talking... lots of Chaos... going down!"

"Yeah! Be thankful that the different lifestyles of Platinum Rainbow Island are different from the overworld."

Luigi nods, "I agree!"

* * *

Batthan thinks, "Hmm..."

Tina wonders, "Something wrong, E.T.?"

"I've just been thinking about someone."

"Who?"

"Victor; you remember him, right?"

"Oh yeah, I do… your all time favorite rival, right?"

"Well, I suppose. Anyway, I haven't really heard from him for a long time now."

Tenshi smiles, "We sure would like to meet this rival of yours."

Tina asks, "So... wait, did you tell them about your title?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah, they know I'm the champion."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, with you two being so competitive in all, it's just absolutely amazing that you ended up being a champion, and he's one of the members of the Elite Four."

Ash overhears, Wait a minute; did you say that Victor is one of the Elite Four of this region?"

"That's right. It was Batthan VS Victor. One of them was gonna be champion and one was gonna be one of the Elite Four. Batthan barely won their battle. It was a very, very close call!"

Batthan smiles, "One of the very best battles I've ever had. I sure would like to see him again."

"Does someone miss me, E.T.?" A male voice replies.

Batthan recognizes, "That voice... it can't be!"

Oh, but it be. Everyone stops, as in front of them, is Batthan's good friend and rival, Victor Fox. He has a similar look to Brock's current outfit, but with a mix of gray, blue, black, and purple in his outfit. He also has two Hero Pokémon... well, technically, three Hero Pokémon with him.

Batthan calls out, "Victor!"

Victor calls out, "Batthan!"

"It's so great to see you, my friend. It's been too long."

"I know it has. I'm so sorry that I didn't try to message you or anything. But, I've been really busy."

Tina greets, "Hi, Victor... do you remember me?"

"Tina, how could I forget such a cute face like that?"

Tina blushes, "Why, thank you!"

"... So, it looks like I'm not the only one who has Hero Pokémon."

Ash asks, "You have Hero Pokémon?"

"Sure do!"

The Hero Pokémon he has are the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, and Keine.

Popo greets, "Hi, everyone."

Nana greets, "Nice to meet you."

Keine bows, "The pleasure is ours."

Reimu recognizes, "Keine!"

"Huh? ... Hey, well if isn't Reimu and friends. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has!"

"So, I take it you guys found your partners?"

Marisa nods, "We sure did."

"That's good. Oh, Eirin, Kaguya!"

Kaguya meets, "Hi, Keine."

"It's good to see you guys."

Eirin smiles, "Same goes to you."

Mario recognizes, "You guys must be the Ice Climbers."

Ice Climbers greet, "Hi, Mario."

Sonic greets, "Nice to see you two, again."

"Hi, Sonic."

Luigi smiles, "It's great to see familiar faces."

"It sure is, Luigi."

Victor says, "Well, it seems as though my Heroes know some of your Heroes."

Sanae explains, "That's right. Keine is from our world."

"Is that right?"

Batthan introduces, "Why don't you meet my partners? This is my first, Silver."

Silver bows, "Nice to meet you, Victor."

Victor says, "Your first partner, huh? My first was Keine."

"Cool!"

Batthan introduces, "My second partner here is Sanae."

Sanae greets, "Nice of us to finally meet you, Victor."

Victor smiles, "Well, aren't you a cutie?"

Sanae slightly blushes, "You think so?"

Batthan introduces, "And here's my third partner, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight greets, "It's a pleasure..."

Victor counts, "Right back at ya! Wait... so, does this mean that you have Three Heroes?"

Batthan nods, "Yep!"

Victor sweatdrops, "I don't believe this. Batthan, you sly dog!"

"Well... they did came to me, you know."

Tina points out, "Don't you technically have three Hero Pokémon yourself?"

Victor explains, "Well, technically, yes. But, the Ice Climbers like to be treated as one Hero Pokémon... sort of."

"I see what you mean. So, want to meet my Heroes?"

"Sure, why not!"

"This is my first partner, Cream, and her Chao friend, Cheese."

Cream bows, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Victor."

Cheese bows, "Chao Chao Chao!"

Victor jokes. "Nice to meet you, too, Cream and Cheese. HA! Cream and Cheese, that's a pun on its own."

Batthan replies, "Actually, I never thought about that."

Tina introduces, "And here's my second, Tenshi."

Tenshi smiles, "How's it going, Victor?"

Victor says, "Fine, thank you. You see tough."

"Tough and Cute!"

"I would agree with that!"

Zoey goes up to him.

Zoey greets, "Hi, I'm Zoey, Batthan's girlfriend."

Victor greets, "Nice to meet you... Girlfriend?"

Victor smiles at Batthan.

Victor smirks, "Oooooh! I didn't know you had such a commitment... what with your eyes at all."

Batthan says, "Well, it's... a thing, really."

"Wait... your eyes. You're not wearing your sunglasses... and the girls aren't attracted to you. What is this madness, E.T.?

"You see those two over there, that's Eirin and Kaguya; they are also from Keine's world. Anyway, they made a special potion that made me no longer sensitive to the harmful rays of the sun. They also allowed me to control my special attraction."

"Wow! Hero Pokémon sure are amazing, aren't they? ... Huh?"

"Definitely!"

Victor suddenly looks at Sakuya, who is talking to Keine. His eyes gleam with a passion of romance. He goes up to her and holds one of her hands.

Victor gleams, "Why, hello there!"

Sakuya wonders, "Huh?

"My, aren't you an elegant piece of work. I must know, what is your name?"

"I'm Sakuya Izayoi... once head maid of a mansion and one of Brock's Hero Pokémon."

"Ahhh, Sakuya... such a sweet name. And you were the head maid? You have such an elegant way of showing your grace and beauty."

"Why, thank you. It's kind of sweet that you would come on to me like that... Why are you coming on to me, anyway?"

"I sense something about you. I can feeling a chilling breeze mixed in with a hard plate."

"Hmm?"

Zoey asks, "What is up with him?"

Batthan thinks, "Well, I'm not sure... but, Victor specializes in Ice and Steel type Pokémon."

Tina realizes, "It seems that his Hero Pokémon are of each of his specialty types... I think."

Tenshi nods, "Yeah, Keine is definitely a Steel type."

Sakuya asks, "Hmm... if that's true, then... you sensed that I was an Ice and Steel type?"

Victor gleams, "So it is true, you are the very first Ice and Steel type I've ever met. My dream has come true!"

Sakuya slightly blushes, "Well, I'm a little embarrassed."

"If it's not too much to ask, may I have a battle with you? Surely a Pokémon who have my two favorite types in it is strong, let alone a Hero Pokémon!"

"You... want to battle me?"

Batthan interrupts, "Hold on, Victor! You and I need to battle. It's been far too long."

Victor releases her hand, "Well, even with my dream right here, rivalries do come first."

Sakuya sweatdrops, "Well, now I feel even more embarrassed then before."

Brock comforts, "Don't worry about it too much, Sakuya."

"Alright."

And in the spring of things, Team Rocket goes to interrupt their meeting. Magikoopas go in and take away Pikachu, ShinyShock, and Nana.

Ash calls out, "Pikachu!"

Batthan calls out, "ShinyShock!"

Popo calls out, "Nana!"

Victor wonders, "What? Who are those guys?

Team Rocket has appeared with a small army of Bowser's minions.

Bowser laughs, "Surprised, aren't we? Mwahahahaha!"

Ash calls, "It's Team Rocket!"

Batthan sighs, "Not again!"

_Jessie- "True powers we truly hold."_

_James- "Will be used to get all of the gold."_

_Meowth- "We'll snag them with all to our might."_

_Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

_Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

_James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

_Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

_Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth would be my name."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

_Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

_James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

_Team Rocket- "So... stay out of our way!"_

_Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr- "Mime Mime!"_

Keine recognizes, "Flandre Scarlet? Isn't that the Vampire's Sister?"

Reimu nods, "That's right!"

Victor demands, "Hey, what are you doing? Give me back Nana!"

Flandre shakes her head, "No way, hose!"

Bowser explains, "Our plan was not only to take Pikachu and Raichu, but to separate the Ice Climbers. With both of them not together, we stand a better chance."

Dr. Eggman adds, "So, we'll just be on our way now..."

Victor replies, "Yeah, like I'm gonna let you all get away!"

Bowser commands, "I thought so. Time to show you my minions. Attack them!"

A group of Koopas and Paratroopas charge in to attack.

Victor says, "Come on, Keine!"

Keine prepares, "Alright!"

"Use your Spell Card: First Pyramid!"

Keine summons a big floating pyramid structure onto the field. She opens the pyramid up. It starts spinning, and a variety of lasers shoot out of it. It takes out all of the Koopas charging for them.

Victor calls, "Now, use your Spell Card: Ephemerality 137!"

Keine summons 13 spirits. They move over towards Bowser's group.

Bowser calls, "Incoming!"

They move out of the way, as the spirits explode. Each explosion sends out bullets as a secondary effect. They got hit by the some of the bullets.

Meanwhile, Popo runs up to his partner.

Popo calls, "I'm coming, Nana!"

Popo uses his Blizzard to freeze the Magikoopa that was holding her. When she gets up, she hugs him.

Nana replies, "Thank you, Popo."

"No problem!"

"Let's free the others."

"Okay!"

The Ice Climbers uses their Squall Hammer, and they both spin together with their hammers, knocking away the Magikoopas and free Pikachu and ShinyShock!

Bowser shouts, "AHHH! Nooo!"

Pikachu and ShinyShock return back to their trainers.

Ash says, "Pikachu!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pi!"

Batthan asks, "You okay, buddy?"

ShinyShock says, "Rai Rai!"

Victor cheer, "Good job, you two!"

Ice Climbers reply, "Thanks!"

James says, "Don't think that we're done yet. Go, Bowser!"

Bowser prepares, "Let's get'em!"

Tina steps in, "Leave it to me, everyone. Come on, Lola!"

Lola says, "Bell Bell!"

Bowser smirks, "Ha! That thing is supposed to hurt me?"

Tina waves her finger, "Now now... you should know to never underestimate your opponents, Bowser."

Bowser sweatdrops, "Oh yeah, I know what you mean!"

James calls, "Alright, Bowser... use your Shell Spin!"

Bowser gets into his shell, spins, and moves to attack.

Tina calls, "Petal Dance!"

Lola spins in place, and petals start to appear, surrounding her. She stops spinning and sends the petals forward. Bowser gets hit and comes out from his shell.

James calls, "Use your Grip Claw!"

Bowser jumps forward and grabs Bellossom. He then starts slashing her.

Tina calls out, "Lola!"

Bowser brings his claw up, "Hahahahaha! Taste my claw power!"

Tina calls, "Use Sweet Scent!"

Lola sends her loving aroma to Bowser.

Bowser sniffs it, "Ooooh! What's that captivating spell? It's quite nice."

James says, "Eeeeee! Bowser, watch out!"

Tina follows up, "Too late; now use Sleep Powder!"

Lola sends some powder into Bowser. He lets go of her and he falls asleep happily.

Flandre calls him, "Bowser, wake up!"

Tina finishes, "I won't allow it. Bellossom, let's finish things up elegantly with a Love Powered Solarbeam!"

Batthan ponders, "Did... she say Love Powered?"

She charges energy from the sun while filling it with hearts from Attract! She fires a bigger, pinker, and more powerful version of a Solarbeam. She sends Bowser on the ride of the Solarbeam, and eventually makes its way into Team Rocket, causing an explosion and another blast off.

Meowth replies, "Curses, we lost again!"

Eggman says, "Well, that was certainly a surprise if I've ever seen one... which I have... numerous times."

Bowser wakes up.

Bowser stretches, "Huh? What happened?"

Eggman replies, "Thanks for joining us, Bowser."

Flandre explains, "You fell asleep, then got hit with a more powerful Solarbeam."

Bowser scratches his head, "I did? Hmm... I did feel a jolt of pain during my sleep though... as short as it was."

Jessie sweatdrops, "Some day this turned out to be."

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiin!"

A star with a ding is seen.

Tina poses, "Alright, that's done."

May compliments, "Wow, your Bellossom's really strong."

Tina smiles, "Thanks, May."

Batthan ponders, "And I thought I was the only one with strange combinations like that. Where did that come from, Tina?"

"By combining Solarbeam and Attract to create something unique and powerful."

Reimu smiles, "That move was strong... and so is your love."

"That's why I made that move."

Marisa thumbs up, "Well, I definitely approve!"

Victor suggests, "Quite nice, Tina! So, Batthan, how about a Hero Pokémon battle? My Keine against your Sanae."

Batthan asks, "Sounds good! You up for it, Sanae?"

Sanae nods, "Yeah!"

* * *

Batthan and Sanae, along with Victor and Keine are in position. Silver is the referee.

Blaze smiles, "It's so amazing; two awesome rivals, who have succeeded so much, are battling right here."

Ash foreshadows, "And someday, I'm gonna fight them... in a full battle!"

Reimu hopes, "That's a day to look forward to."

Sakuya wonders, "I wonder how strong Victor is..."

Silver announces, "Alright! This is a one on one Hero Pokémon Battle. Are both sides ready?"

Batthan and Sanae say, "Ready!"

Victor and Keine say, "Ready!"

Silver announces, "Then, let the battle begin."

Victor calls, "Keine, let's start with your Laser Light Show!"

Keine shoots many laser forward.

Batthan calls, "Dodge them!"

Sanae dodges and grazes through the lasers.

Batthan calls, "Now, use Omikuji Bomb!"

She throws a fortune bomb at Keine. One of four signs will appear. This time, the Great Luck charm appears. A huge firework explosion appears and hurts Keine.

Sanae replies, "Yes! That's Great Luck!"

Batthan says, "Awesome!"

Victor asks, "What's with that attack?"

"Omikuji Bomb sends a paper bomb at you. There are four different outcomes of it; Good Luck, Great Luck, Bad Luck, and Very Bad Luck. Each outcome does different damage... and we just got the best outcome."

Victor curses, "Dang it!"

Sanae adds, "Though, like the outcomes, it is determined by luck!"

"Not bad. I'm impressed! Keine, Zen Headbutt!"

She charges forward with a glow around her head.

Batthan counters, "Amulet Strike!"

She throws strong amulets at her. But, Keine avoids it and hits Sanae.

Batthan calls, "Use your Sky Serpent!"

Sanae sends six flying snake like balls to attack Keine.

Victor calls, "History Barrier!"

A gray barrier is formed in front of her to reduce some of the damage.

"Activate Spell Card: The Day the Sea Splits!"

Sanae declares, and then she thrusts her Gohei to the ground, causing water to move and rise at the same time, hitting Keine!

Victor calls, "Keine, Spell Card: First Pyramid!"

Keine summons a Pyramid. It opens up and shoots many lasers forward. They hit Sanae.

Sanae says, "Phew... Batthan, she sure is tough."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah... we just need to keep it up!"

Victor smirks, "I hope you like surprises, Batthan, cause you're about to get one. Keine, Form Change!"

Keine gathers energy and changes into her Hakutaku form, a more aggressive form of Keine.

"Huh?"

Ash wonders, "Is that... Keine's transformation?"

Reimu thinks, "I don't think it is. He didn't tell her to transform; he told her to Form Change. That's likely an alternate form, kind of like what Deoxys can do."

Victor explains, "You're absolutely correct, Reimu. You see, my Keine has two different forms. Her Human form, which is her original form, is Steel/Psychic. My Hakutaku form is Steel/Fighting. This form has some moves that are the same, some moves that have slight variants, and new moves that the human form doesn't have."

Batthan says, "Let's keep on our toes, Sanae."

Sanae nods, "Right!"

Victor calls, "Let's start by powering up with Steel Tank!"

Keine gathers energy and charges power into her. She gains Defense, Attack, and Special Attack.

Victor follows up, "Now, Laser Light Show!"

Her attack is faster then before."

Batthan calls, "Dodge!"

Even so, she still manages to dodge them.

Batthan calls, "Now, use your Spell Card: Gray Thaumaturgy!"

She summons a star formation of big bullets. They break apart and attack.

Victor calls, "Spell Card: General Headquarters Crisis!"

Keine summons three mini pyramids. They open up and shoot many red bullets, while Keine shoots small orbs. Her bullets overpower Sanae's, and Sanae gets hit.

Sanae groans, "Ouch!"

Batthan worries, "Are you okay?"

"Not really!"

"Let's heal up, then! Recover!"

Sanae gathers spiritual energy to restore her health.

Victor repeats, "Darn! Keine, another General Headquarters Crisis!"

She shoots the same attack as before.

Batthan counters, "Dodge and use your Hero Beam!"

Sanae dodges the attack this time and fires off a strong Hero Beam. Keine took quite a lot of damage from that one.

Victor calls out, "Keine!"

Keine replies, "I can... still fight!"

"That's good!"

Reimu comments, "That's quite the strength she has."

Eirin agrees, "Yes... Keine is quite something."

Victor calls, "Keine, use your Spell Card: Rain in Showa!"

She continuously shoots single file lasers at a fast pace. They hit Sanae.

Sanae sweatdrops, "Well, that hurt!"

Victor continues, "I'm not finished! Keep firing, Keine!"

The lasers start to shoot at a faster pace as time passes.

Batthan calls, "It's getting worse. Quickly, Spell Card: Daytime Guest Stars!"

Sanae summons a ray over Keine's head, and lasers in a cone arc shoot out of it. It hits her and interrupts her spell card.

Batthan finishes, "Now, finish it up with Spell Card: Forgotten Ritual!"

Sanae gets near Keine and she draws a laser star that spins and continuously attacks her. Keine gets overwhelmed by the attack and faints.

Silver announces, "Keine is unable to continue, which means victory goes to Batthan!"

Batthan cheers, "Way to go, Sanae!"

Sanae smiles, "Thanks!"

Victor compliments, "You did very well, Keine!"

Keine changes back into her Human form.

Keine says, "Thank you..."

Batthan replies, "Excellent work, Victor. Your Keine is very strong!"

Victor agrees, "And, so is your Sanae. I hope we do battle again someday."

"I hope so, too."

Sakuya smiles, "That was quite a good battle."

Reimu agrees, "I would agree."

* * *

Victor says, "So, I guess it's time to say goodbye, for now."

Batthan assures, "We'll definitely see each other again."

Ash replies, "I can't wait to face you in the Elite Four battle."

Victor nods, "Looking forward to that battle! And Sakuya, I want us to battle someday as well."

Sakuya smiles, "I'll be ready by then."

"See ya, Batthan!"

Batthan smiles, "See ya, Victor!"

They shake hands.

It is time for them to say goodbye for now. As Victor goes on his path, our Heroes go on their path. The journey to Sky High City continues.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**PDA777: Alright... chapter is done!**

**Batthan: It was good to see Victor again!**

**Broly94: Rivals are amazing, aren't they?**

**Batthan: Sure are!**

**PDA777: We'll see you next time for more Heroes Destiny. Ciao!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	35. Okami Debut, Alex's Shining Strike

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world besides Fan-Made places. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Heroes Destiny.**

**Batthan: For today's chapter, we meet a boy who actually came from Johto.**

**Broly94: His Hero Pokémon are also quite interesting. I am a little jealous, actually.**

**PDA777: Of what... the Hero Pokémon he has?**

**Broly94: Kind of...**

**PDA777: Really, now?**

**Broly94: Yeah. **

**PDA777: Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**Quickie Bits: **_

VIVIT appears, "Hi everyone... here is another edition of Quickie Bits. Today, I'll just present to you with a fun fact.

"Touhou and Seihou are both names of shooting series with slight differences in primary mechanics. But, did you know that the names have interesting meanings?

"Touhou means Eastern in Japanese and Seihou means Western in Japanese. So, you could say that these two game series are sisters of each other, and it is true to an extent.

"Thanks for watching!" VIVIT leaves.

(The Audience Claps)

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. She lives in a separate planet from the one where Sonic lives. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Hero Pokémon 3- Ilyana: From the Fire Emblem Series. A Sage who loves to eat all sorts of food and lots of it. Specializes in Thunder (Electric) Magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She also does gardening as a side job. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. He protects and controls the Master Emerald. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is a hedgehog that came from the future of Sonic's world. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds, but he can also use the Chaos Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is a hedgehog who was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnic. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other strange powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Claire Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit that is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist of using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies and lower the power of her enemies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Milotic (Milly)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Celebi (Petalbee)

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots and high class machines.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_VIVIT: From the Seihou Series. She is human-model robot who excels in combat and as a maid. She was created by a cyborg called Erich, who modeled VIVIT after her daughter, Vivit, got into a strange accident. She is powered by Sabaton energy, and sometimes uses it for combat.

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Seihou Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 26: Okami Debut, Alex's Shining Strike**

Location: Forever Greens Forest

Our Heroes continue on to Sky High City for Ash's next Gym Battle. They start to go through a forest.

Batthan sniffs, "Ahhhhh! I remember this place... Forever Greens Forest."

May smiles, "This place sure looks peaceful."

Sanae describes, "Lush green trees, fresh clean air, and lots of shade for the awful summer heats."

Reimu replies, "I would live here... but, a forest is not really my thing."

Blaze says, "Well, not just anyone can live in a forest, you know."

Marisa explains, "Me and my Youkai partner, Alice, actually lived in the forest, so it's fine by my books... except I needed my magic mushrooms."

May learns, "I didn't know that, Marisa."

Sakuya smiles, "I'm glad there is a straightish road for those who just want to get through and not explore around."

Sanae questions, "But, who wouldn't want to explore around this beauty of nature?"

Tenshi answers, "The impatient ones!"

"So true."

Mario replies, "Well guys, I think it's about time we take a break, don't you think?"

Reimu agrees, "I agree! I think it's time for lunch!"

* * *

As food is getting ready...

Max asks, "Dawn, I wanna ask you a favor?"

Dawn wonders, "What is it, Max?"

"Well, since you recently have a Cyndaquil, and I recently have a Magby, how about we train them together?"

"... That's sounds like a great idea!"

Eirin agrees, "That is a great idea. Having two starting out Pokémon battle each other allows them to both grow and learn together."

Claire frowns, "... I can't!"

VIVIT asks, "What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm just so nervous... what if he says no?"

"What makes you think he will say no?"

"I don't know... maybe the fact he likes other women!"

"Come on, you're overreacting!"

"Oh, am I?"

"... Okay, maybe just a little. But, you won't know until you try."

"I'm just afraid I'll be rejected."

"If you are always afraid, how will you ever know? This is what you're supposed to do in relationships... at least, what I've seen around, anyway."

Claire sighs, "Maybe another time..."

She walks away.

"You'll be able to do it; just you wait and see!"

Marisa replies, "Come on, it's that all you got?"

Ilyana sighs, "I can't help it. My hunger gets in the way of my concentration."

"We need to get ready for the next contest and you're missing your spells constantly."

"Like I said, I can't help it."

"Well, you lead me with no choice."

"Huh, what are you doing?"

Marisa slightly hits her forehead.

Ilyana rubs her forehead, "Oww... what was that for?"

Marisa grins, "Should have had a V8! Give you plenty of energy that fills the hunger as well."

Youmu exclaims, "Ewwwww! I hate V8!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest...

A Female Wolf sniffs, "Do you smell that, son?"

A Male Wolf sniffs, "Yes, mother... I do."

A boy asks, "What it is that you smell?"

Female Wolf answers, "Food... manmade food."

"Manmade? Does that mean that there are humans in this forest right now?"

"It would definitely seem so!"

"Well, why don't we pay them a visit? I'm hungry, anyways..."

* * *

It is now lunch time as everyone is enjoying a good meal.

Ash eats, "This meal is delicious!"

Reimu compliments, "Well Sakuya, I have to say, you do fine work."

Sakuya bows, "Thank you, Reimu! Brock's expertise of cooking allows me to learn a lot from him."

Mario nods, "The same goes for me as well."

Tina compliments, "I love this food! You guys make the best meals!"

Brock says, "Why thank you, Tina!"

Cream replies, "It's too bad you couldn't join us to eat these meals, Miss VIVIT."

VIVIT answers, "Well, I'm a robot, so I don't need to eat."

Kaguya states, "Technically, we don't need to eat, either."

Eirin points out, "Yeah, but the fact that we would just resurrect after death from starvation isn't something we will like to experience that often. The pain of death lasts for a while."

Batthan jokes, "... You immortals are weird."

Sanae agrees, "True to dat!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the wolves continue to sniff out where the smell of food is coming from. Until finally...

Female Wolf points, "Over there, my lord!"

Boy replies, "Finally!"

They approach them as they hide nearby.

The Male Wolf says, "Mother, look at all of those people and Pokémon!"

The Female Wolf wonders, "You're right... are they all traveling together?"

The boy grins, "It appears that they have plenty of food to spare. Must be expensive!"

"Regardless, if you want some food, you're going to have to go over there."

The boy sighs, "If I must..."

Tenshi detects, "Someone is approaching us! Great, I'm starting to sound like a gatekeeper."

Everyone stops eating and looks at who approaches them.

There are two wolves; the female wolf is adult size, while the male wolf is a smaller, kid size.

The boy is a Latin American. He has long black spiky hair, brown eyes, sleeveless royal blue coat, black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, blue headband with a white Pokéball symbol, and a black backpack.

The Boy explains, "Umm... excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's meal. But... I kind of ran out of food along the way to the forest, and we haven't eaten since yesterday."

The Female Wolf asks, "Please, would you be kind as to share us a bit of your food... if it's not too much to ask?"

Tina states, "Well... we would like to know the names of those who we give our food to, first."

The boy introduces, "Oh... right. My name is Alex Loredo. These are my partners-for-life, Amaterasu Okami, and her son, Chibiterasu Okami."

Amaterasu greets, "Nice to meet you."

Chibiterasu silences, "..."

Ash greets, "Nice to meet you, too."

May accepts, "Sure; you can join us for lunch."

Brock agrees, "Yeah! There's plenty of food to go around."

Alex bows, "Oh, thank you... thank you so much!"

They sat down and started eating. Just as a FYI, there are several different tables set up for certain groups of the Heroes.

Alex smiles, "... Oh my goddess, this is delicious! I don't think I've ever had such tasty food in a long time."

Batthan says, "You can thank Brock for that."

"Brock?"

Silver points, "Yeah, that guy over there. He and his two Hero Pokémon all make delicious food and plenty of it."

"Wow..."

Alex takes a moment to look at May while she's eating.

May asks, "Huh? Is something wrong?"

Alex smiles, "Oh no... it's just, I find you kind of funny and quite easy going."

"Thank you... I guess?"

_"Maybe that wasn't the right time to say that..."_

Marisa asks, "So, Alex, where did you come from?"

"Huh? Oh... I'm from Johto."

"You're from the overworld?"

"Overworld?"

Tina explains, "That's what we call the land below Platinum Rainbow Island."

"Oh... well, yes. I wouldn't have known about this place if it wasn't for Amaterasu."

Tenshi explains, "Of course... a Hero Pokémon is required in order to know about this place, let along get here."

"Is that right?"

Tina replies, "It's not everyday we have humans from the overworld come here."

"So... are all of you from the overworld?"

Tina shakes her head, "Not me... A number of us are from here, though."

Ash explains, "It was originally Mario who told us about the island and how he got us here."

Alex says, "Really? Cool! Anyway, there are a lot of you in the group. It'll be kind of hard to get to know all of you."

Blaze notices, "Well, don't rush it. We seem to attract a lot of Hero Pokémon to our group. The bigger our group, the more attention we attract. Of course, I'm not saying that as a bad thing."

"Is that right?"

Max shocks, "NO WAY?! You're actually a goddess?"

Amaterasu nods, "That's right... and my son is a god as well. We can transform into a humanish form."

Youmu asks, "Amazing! So, why did you change into a wolf then?"

"Well, at the time, I wanted to help the land that I was protecting at the time from the dark forces. And I couldn't really do it directly as a goddess, so I changed into a wolf. It works, at least."

Luigi asks, "So, it is the same for your son?"

"That's right. Little Chibiterasu did just about the same thing as I did."

Dawn exclaims "Amazing!"

Eirin asks, "So, even being a goddess and all, you still prefer being in wolf form?"

Amaterasu says, "Yes; I will only change into my true form if it's absolutely necessary."

"Interesting!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket...

Meowth points, "There they are! They are munching and crunching on the yummy treats."

Flandre notices, "But, there appears to be another one with them... one we haven't seen before."

Eggman adds, "And check out the new Heroes. They look like wolves."

Jessie says, "Regardless, it's time to do our new thing. Eggman!"

"Right? With an incredibly awesome genius like me, I have finally come up with a way to snag Hero Pokémon with ease."

Flandre asks, "Can we snag those cool wolves, then?"

Jessie accepts, "Why not; let's do it!"

James cheers, "Yeah!"

Wobbuffet appears, "Wooooobuffet!"

* * *

They finished eating and start getting ready to pack up to move on.

Blaze pets, "This is quite a cute Espeon you have!"

Alex says, "Thanks! She's quite affectionate to me."

Ash replies, "My Bayleef is the same way."

"Really? That's awesome! Hey, Ash, do you want to meet my other Pokémon?"

"Sure!"

"Okay! Everyone, come on out."

He sends out Typhlosion and Honchkrow.

Alex introduces, "This is my first partner, Axel!"

Axel cries, "Ra Caaaaaa!"

Tina notices, "Wow, you have nicknames for them?"

Alex nods, "Yep!"

Cream notices, "What's this thing on him, Mr. Alex?"

"That... would be a trademark for all of my Pokémon. It gives them a little extra oomph in their appearance and makes it easy to tell who my Pokémon are... just in case."

Tina smiles, "A smart idea!"

"My Typhlosion has this Gold Cross Necklace."

Blaze smiles, "That's pretty cool."

"And here is my Honchkrow, Shadow."

Shadow cries, "Hooooonch!"

"He has a silver headband."

Tenshi compliments, "Pretty slick Pokémon you have here!"

Honchkrow says, "Honch!"

He turns his head away from her.

"Huh?"

Alex explains, "Oh... right. You see, my Honchkrow is a little suspicious of most people's Pokémon, Hero or not. He doesn't trust them until he finds them trustworthy."

Tenshi asks, "What, you don't trust me?"

Honchkrow nods, "Honchkrow!"

"Are you saying... that I'm weak to you?"

"Honch?"

"I'll show you weak!"

Tenshi easily summons a giant Keystone from the air. It makes an impact near the group.

Alex sweatdrops, "Holy heck, that's a big keystone."

"Now, do you think I'm weak?"

Honchkrow questions, "Honch...krow?"

Alex corrects, "Oh, Tenshi, I think you misunderstood. It's not in terms of power; it's in terms of actual friendship trust."

Tenshi understands, "Oh... well... I'm that, too."

Reimu says, "Well, it's not exactly all true."

"Hey; I don't lie, Reimu! What makes you think I'd deceive anyone? I'm not like Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow frowns, "Heeeey... that wasn't very nice."

Alex continues, "Anyway... and this is Kari, with a Red Collar with Jade around it.

Kari cries, "Eeeesp!"

Tina notices, "You only have three Pokémon? You know, for someone who went around a whole region, I'm surprised you don't have more."

Alex implies, "Well, I am quite picky! I don't have to have a full party, you know."

Ash asks, "So, did you go to the Silver Conference/Johto League?"

"Yeah... but I didn't win."

Reimu asks, "Did you use your Heroes?"

"I didn't have my Heroes at the time. I got them sometime after."

"I see..."

* * *

The Heroes are just about ready to go.

Brock says, "There, that should be everything."

Alex asks, "Where are you all heading to?"

Ash answers, "We're going to Sky High City next."

Blaze adds, "So Ash can take on the Gym."

Alex wonders, "That's cool... Hmm... I was wondering if could ask you something."

Ash says, "What is it?"

"Can I... umm... can I-"

He becomes interrupted as special robot devices snag both of Alex's Hero Pokémon.

Alex exclaims, "Huh? My Hero Pokémon!"

Ash says, "What?"

Jessie laughs, "Hahahahahaha! We have snagged your Hero Pokémon, kid."

Alex wonders, "Who are they?"

Reimu answers, "That's Team Rocket! They go around trying to steal other people's Pokémon."

Marisa notices, "It looks like they've upgraded to snagging Hero Pokémon."

Eggman replies, "Thanks to my genius, of course!"

Sonic jokes, "We've seen one, we've seen them all, Baldy McNosehair!"

"What? What did you call me, hedgehog?"

"I just called you Baldy McNosehair! I've always wanted to say that to you!"

Some of the Heroes were laughing.

Batthan smirks, "Baldy McNosehair? Oh, that is a good one."

Even Bowser is laughing.

Bowser laughs, "Wow, even I have to admit, that was good."

Eggman steams, "Hey, who's side are you on? How dare you come up with such a nickname, hedgehog?"

Sonic explains, "Wasn't my idea, Egghead. You can thank Yacker, one of the Wisps from back them."

"Grrrrr! Curse those little aliens!"

Batthan wonders, "I gotta wonder what kind of adventures you have sometimes, Sonic."

Sonic grins, "I've got a million of them!"

Eggman angers, "Enough, it's time for the motto, then we leave!"

James says, "Right!"

_Jessie- "True powers we truly hold."_

_James- "Will be used to get all of the gold."_

_Meowth- "We'll snag them with all to our might."_

_Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

_Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

_James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

_Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

_Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth would be my name."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

_Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

_James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

_Team Rocket- "So... stay out of our way!"_

_Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr- "Mime Mime!"_

Eggman says, "So, now we're gonna be on our way."

Alex attacks, "Hey; Don't think I'll let you guys get away. Kari, attack with Psybeam!"

Kari charges energy from her forehead and fires a multi colored beam. It destroys the robots holding Amaterasu and Chibiterasu.

Alex asks, "Are you two okay?"

Amaterasu nods, "We're fine, my lord."

Chibiterasu nods.

"That's good!"

Eggman angers, "Now, I'm really mad!"

Flandre steps in, "Wait! Let me get them!"

Jessie says, "Alright, Flan! Let's show them your power!"

Brock steps in, "Leave it to us... Sakuya, it's time."

Sakuya bows, "Alright, if you wish."

Jessie calls, "Flandre, Flame Sword!"

Flandre's sword goes on Fire and she moves in to strike."

Brock calls, "Sakuya, Perfect Maid!"

Sakuya does a pose. Flandre hits Sakuya, or so she though. Flandre suddenly becomes completely still. Sakuya appears, and a bunch of knives surround her. Flandre can move again, but it's too late as she gets hit by the knives.

Flandre moans, "Oww... didn't see that one coming."

Jessie calls, "Use your Spell Card: Lävatein!"

Flandre turns her fire sword into a giant fire sword and goes to strike her again.

Brock calls, "Spell Card: Imaginary Time Vertical!"

Time quickly stops on everyone but Brock and Sakuya. She magically sets knives in place.

Brock smiles and thought, "_Wow... it's kind of cool seeing Sakuya while time is stopping!_"

Time resumes, and without warning, knives started moving to Flandre and hit her.

Flandre sweatdrops, "Ouch, not again!"

Eggman frowns, "Man, those time based attacks she has sure is something else!"

Alex is impressed, "Cool!"

Jessie calls, "Spell Card: Four of a Kind!"

Flandre splits into four different Flandres. Each Flandre surrounds Sakuya in a different corner.

Jessie follows up, "Now, attack with Counter Clock!"

Each Flandre throws two cross laser objects at Sakuya for a total of eight.

Brock calls, "Use your Super Teleport!"

Sakuya goes into another pose, and dodges all of the counter clock attacks in one teleport. She reappears.

Brock follows up, "Now, Misdirection!"

Sakuya throws what seems to be one knife in the air. It spins for a few seconds, then a wave of knives attacks each Flandre, but they missed on purpose.

Flandres says, "Huh?"

Another wave of knives appear, this time to hit each Flandre. The Flandre copies disappear and the real Flandre gets hit.

Flandre groans, "Oww... how did I not see that one coming?"

Jessie curses, "Darnit!"

Max steps in, "Youmu, why don't we finish this?"

Youmu nods, "Okay!"

Max attack, "Use Spell Card: Thousand Cherry Blossoms!"

Youmu does a slashing runpast at Team Rocket. Nothing happens... but after a few seconds, Cherry Blossom explosions appear where Youmu went and causes Team Rocket to blast away!

Flandre smiles, "That was quite a pretty attack."

Eggman adds, "And a deadly one at that."

Meowth wonders, "Will our luck ever change?"

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaain!"

A Ding with a star is seen!

Alex compliments, "That was amazing! Sakuya and Youmu, you two are very powerful!"

Sakuya says, "Why, thank you!"

Youmu smiles, "Thanks a lot!"

Alex asks, "I feel a lot more confident asking this now. Ash, everyone... can I come with you all?"

Ash says, "Huh?"

May confirms, "You want to come with us?"

Alex explains, "Yes! I've been pretty lonely to some extend from my journey in the past. I can really learn a lot from you all. I'm not ready for this region's Pokémon League, that's for sure. But, I can learn a lot being with you all. I hope you don't mind."

Reimu accepts, "No, of course not! We always say the more the merrier, right?"

Tina says, "We'll be honored to have you with us... if you really want to, that is."

Alex asks, "Of course! You two don't mind, right?"

Amaterasu replies, "We go where you go, my lord. And, it seems that we can also learn from these Hero Pokémon as well, isn't that right, my son?"

Chibiterasu agrees, "That's right!"

Alex asks, "You guys okay with this?"

His other Pokémon also agree with him.

Alex cheers, "Great!"

Batthan welcomes, "Welcome to the family, Alex; you are now one of us!"

Silver adds, "Hope you can put up with us!"

Alex declares, "Challenge Accepted! As long as there is plenty of food, I'll be satisfied! Hahahahaha!"

And so, another new ally with more Hero Pokémon joins our Heroes on their journey. It's getting quite big, isn't it? More exciting things will happen as they go continue to go through the Forever Greens Forest. Stay Tuned!

To Be Continued...

* * *

**PDA777: And with the episode done, let's welcome our next member, AlexA5L... it's actually A5L, but that would kind of weird calling him that, just a little bit.**

**AlexA5L: Doesn't matter to me. It's just great joining you all!**

**Batthan: Hope you like being with us, Alex.**

**Broly94: You can be sure weird things are going to happen soon.**

**AlexA5L: ... Okay?**

**PDA777: That's it for this episode. Until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	36. Zapping and Burning the Evolution Lineup

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world besides Fan-Made places. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Heroes Destiny. Joining me is Batthan, Broly, and Alex.**

**AlexA5L: It's nice to be here.**

**Batthan: Nice of you to join us.**

**Broly94: So, what do we have for us this time?**

**Batthan: For today's episode, we meet a trainer who wants to evolve his Magmar and Electabuzz.**

**AlexA5L: That sounds interesting.**

**PDA777: Enjoy, everyone!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1) (Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. She lives in a separate planet from the one where Sonic lives. Uses the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo) (HB1): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario: Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox: From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Hero Pokémon 3- Ilyana: From the Fire Emblem Series. A Sage who loves to eat all sorts of food and lots of it. Specializes in Thunder (Electric) Magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She also does gardening as a side job. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. He protects and controls the Master Emerald. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2) (Batthan's Love Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is a hedgehog that came from the future of Sonic's world. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds, but he can also use the Chaos Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is a hedgehog who was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnic. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other strange powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Claire Joy:**

Hero Pokémon- ?

Hero Pokémon 2- ?

Lifelong Friend- Chansey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit that is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist of using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies and lower the power of her enemies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Milotic (Milly)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Celebi (Petalbee)

**Alex Lorado**

Hero Pokémon- Amaterasu Okami: From the Okami Series. She is a white wolf and a transformation of the Sun Goddess who once protected the land of Nippon. As her name hints, she specializes in using Fire based attacks. Being the Sun Goddess, she has the ability to turn night into day. She also has the power to call upon the Celestial Brush, which can give various bonuses to her and her allies. She can also use the Divine Instruments to enhance battle performances.

Hero Pokémon 2- Chibiterasu Okami: From the Okami Series. He is a Celestial Wolf puppy and the son of Amaterasu. Like her mother, he is able to use the Celestial Brush to aid him and others, as well as the Divine Instruments. Just being a pup, though, he is not as powerful as her mother. However, he is able to summon familiar allies to aid him in battle.

Pokémon 1- Typhlosion (Axel)

Pokémon 2- Honchkrow (Shadow)

Pokémon 3- Espeon (Kari)

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots and high class machines.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: **_VIVIT: From the Seihou Series. She is human-model robot who excels in combat and as a maid. She was created by a cyborg called Erich, who modeled VIVIT after her daughter, Vivit, got into a strange accident. She is powered by Sabaton energy, and sometimes uses it for combat.

_**Symbols: HB- Hero Bond**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Seihou Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 27: Zapping and Burning the Evolution Lineup**

Location: Route 709

The Heroes have almost reached their next destination, Sky High City. Everyone takes a break in the route to rest and recuperate, or in Ash's case, to train.

It's a battle with Ash and Blaze against Misty and Sonic. Blaze needs to get ready for the upcoming Gym Battle.

Ash starts, "Blaze, use your Flamethrower!"

Blaze shoots out flames from her mouth.

Misty calls, "Dodge and use Hydro Sphere!"

Sonic dodges the attack and forms a sphere of water from his hands. He sends it to attack her. Blaze didn't take the hit too well.

Ash replies, "Blaze, you need to shake it off. We need to be prepared for next Gym."

Blaze says, "Sorry, Ash/ I guess I haven't trained as much as I thought I did."

"You just haven't gotten used to intense battling, yet. We'll be back in top form in no time."

"Right!"

Ash thought, "_We should probably start off by reawakening her Burning Form. It would definitely help a lot. _Now, Sacred Fire!"

Blaze shoots out a burst of pure fire from her hands.

Misty calls, "Dodge it with Agility!"

Sonic moves incredibly quick to swiftly dodge the attack.

Misty attacks, "Now, go in with Ice Punch!"

Sonic rushes in quickly with an Ice Punch.

Ash calls, "Use Tornado Rush!"

Blaze spins in place to make a fire tornado. The attacks collide, resulting in a stalemate.

Ash follows up, "Now, go for an Elemental Tornado!"

Blaze creates a Grass tornado, resulting in Sonic taking a lot of damage.

Misty calls, "Don't give in, Sonic. Use your Hydro Pump!"

Coming out of the tornado, Sonic slowly falls from the air. He shoots out a big gush of water from his hands.

Ash counters, "Avoid the attack and use your Hero Beam!"

Blaze gets out of the way of the water attack, and shoots out her Pink Aura Hero Beam. Not expecting the attack, Sonic takes even more damage than before, resulting in him falling to the ground hard.

Misty calls out, "Sonic!"

Blaze says, "Looks like I still got it."

Sonic replies, "It's not over yet, Blaze!"

"What?"

Misty calls, "You bet it isn't. Sonic, transform!"

Sonic transforms into Super Sonic!

Blaze sweatdrops, "Oh right, that..."

Misty calls, "Now, attack with your Light Speed Attack."

"Crap..."

Super Sonic forms into a ball and attacks very quickly. A ton of hits attack Blaze. She falls to the ground.

Ash calls out, "Blaze, No!"

Super Sonic grins, "Looks like you don't got it!"

"We can't give up, Blaze! If we can't match up to Super Sonic, how will we win against the Gym Battle?"

Blaze struggles, "I know... I've got... to unleash it once again."

Super Sonic recalls, "Blaze, do you remember the first time you've became your Burning form?"

"Yes... that time. Because of... our friends. I... am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... of my world. I... won't... LOSE!"

With determination from her past, she transforms into Burning Blaze.

Ash thought, "_Burning Blaze!"_

"Yes... I remember it, Sonic. That time... was the first time I realized that I needed friends."

Super Sonic silences, "..."

Burning Blaze smiles, "Thank you, Sonic... for all that you've done."

Super Sonic grins, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

She nods. Meanwhile, the spectators of the match are amused with what just happened.

Silver cheers, "Alright, Blaze!"

Batthan smiles, "So, she finally turns into her Burning form, huh? Quite an accomplishment, I say."

Meta Knight compliments, "Impressive!"

Sanae thought, "... _I wonder, if... I too..."_

Alex smiles, "Wow... Super Forms are officially awesome!"

Amaterasu agrees, "Yes, it is. Maybe, I can do something with my original form after all."

Chibiterasu silences, "..."

Burning Blaze suggests, "What do you say we continue the fight, Sonic?"

Super Sonic accepts, "Alright, Blaze, here I come!"

The two continue their battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, while their training goes on...

VIVIT insists, "Come on, Claire, now's your chance. Ask him!"

Claire frowns, "I don't know... what if he says no?"

"You'll never know unless you ask, right? Well, ask him!"

"Alright... here goes!"

Claire walks up to Brock, who is currently talking to Sakuya about cleaning and cooking, and Mario, who is nearby, is watching the training with Blaze and Sonic from a distance. VIVIT and Chansey follow her.

Claire calls, "Umm... excuse me, Brock."

Brock answers, "Oh, Claire... is there something you need?"

Sakuya and Mario notice the conversation and listens in.

"Well, Brock... there is something that I've wanted to say to you for a while not. I'm not quite sure how to put it."

Sakuya says, "Huh?"

Brock says, "You can tell me anything, Claire."

Claire slightly blushes, "Well, okay. Brock... I love you!"

Brock shocks, "HUH?"

Sakuya and Mario widen their eyes, "What?"

"W-w-what did you say?"

Claire blushes and repeats, "I said I love you!"

Brock silences, "..."

He becomes quite shocked!

Claire explains, "Well you see... the way you treat Pokémon, the kindness you give, the fact that you and your Hero Pokémon are amazing cooks, and the love you give to your Pokémon and your friends, it really amazes me."

Now Brock slightly blushes himself.

Claire continues, "With you training to become a Pokémon Doctor, and me being a Pokémon Nurse, well... I think it can work out."

Brock replies, "Claire..."

VIVIT blushes with the love given out as well. Something inside of her sparks her body and induces it with love.

VIVIT thought, "_Can it be?"_

Claire continues, "I don't know if you will accept me though... what with your... thing after all."

Brock ponders, "Oooh..."

Brock quickly remembers that he falls in love with women a lot. He only had one woman said that he truly loved and said that he loved, and that was with Professor Ivy. But... things didn't go well with that. However, his heart has fully healed since a while ago and he is ready for another girlfriend.

Brock scratches his head, "Well... I wouldn't say that, Claire."

Claire says, "Huh?"

"I... almost got married once. I was ready to commit then. But, things didn't go well at all."

"..."

"Just hearing your words from your mouth, I love you, really makes me warm... and happy. I've always wanted to find that special someone. Today, I think I've found her. Claire, I love you, too!"

Claire blushes greatly.

Sakuya blushes as well, and Mario smiles.

"So, does this mean..."

"Yes, it does, Claire!"

"YES!"

Claire hugs Brock passionately.

Sakuya sobs, "Well, this is quite unexpected. Congratulations, you two."

Mario cheers, "Bravo!"

VIVIT cheers, "Alright, you did it, Claire!"

Chansey says, "Chansey, Chansey!"

After the hug, they stare into each other for a minute. Until, Sakuya wipes her tears and thinks of an idea.

Sakuya suggests, "Hey, here's something you two will like. Since you are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, why don't we create a Hero Bond?"

Claire smiles, "A Hero Bond? That's an excellent idea!"

Brock remembers, "It is... But wait, doesn't that require you to have a Hero Pokémon, Claire?"

Mario confirms, "Oh no, he's right, you do need a Hero, Claire?"

Claire worries, "What?"

VIVIT steps in, "I think I know what to do about that!"

"VIVIT?"

"Just now, with your displaying love with Brock, really got my insides all tingling and full of strong emotions. I know this as an Inspirational Feeling."

"Do you mean that -"

"Yes, I can be your Partner-for-Life. If, you will accept me that is!"

"You were the one who helped me talk to Brock in the first place. Not to mention that I find you incredibly useful and helpful, VIVIT. So yes, I do accept!"

"Alright!"

VIVIT sobs and hugs Claire.

Mario says, "Wow, not only do they have a new partnership formed, but we've become a part of a Hero Bond as well."

Sakuya smiles, "I've very happy for you, guys."

Claire says, "Well, guess this means we can form a Hero Bond now."

Brock asks, "Yes. Oh, but first... are you two okay with this?"

Sakuya smirks, "What do you think, Brock?"

Mario accepts, "There's no way we wouldn't say yes to this!"

VIVIT approves, "I, of course, approve of this!"

Brock prepares, "Then let's do it!"

The five form together in a circle! They hold hands and say the magic words. But first...

Mario remembers, "Wait! We need a name for our group, first."

Claire wonders, "We do? So then, what shall our group name be?"

Sakuya suggests, "How about... Brock's Elegant Bond?"

Brock agrees, "Sounds great! Does everyone agree?"

The others agree.

Brock nods, "Alright, let's do this, then!"

Brock's Elegant Bond enchant, "We as Partners-for-life ask to come together to form a Hero Bond. WE WANT TO FORM A HERO BOND!"

A ball is formed from the energies of each being. The energy is then distributed into each of them. The light from the ball grabs everyone's attention, including the heated battle between Burning Blaze and Super Sonic.

Burning Blaze notices, "Hey, what's that over there?"

Super Sonic says, "Huh?"

Batthan says, "What the..."

Tails shouts, "Look everyone, a Hero Bond is formed!"

May gasps, "No way!"

Misty says, "It's Brock and Claire, and their Heroes."

Tina wonders, "Hold on, why is VIVIT a part of the bond?"

Knuckles confirms, "VIVIT is... Claire's Partner-for-life!"

Dawn asks, "How do you know that, Knuckles?"

"First of all, the rule to forming a Hero Bond is that there must be two humans, and each human must have at least one Hero Pokémon."

"Is that right?"

Tails senses, "Secondly, we can feel their bond all the way from here. It's a Hero Pokémon thing."

May says, "I see..."

Batthan smiles, "Well, this is quite a surprise. Who would have guessed that Brock would settle down with someone."

Burning Blaze exclaims, "Amazing!"

The ceremony is done and the Hero Bond is formed.

Brock senses, "Wow! I feel... a little different."

Claire agrees, "Me too."

Sakuya confirms, "It appears that the Hero Bond is complete."

"This is quite a shocking turn of events."

Brock asks, "How is that?"

"Because, not only do I have my own Hero Pokémon, but I also have your Heroes as well."

Brock adds, "I suppose so. I guess that I can use your VIVIT, too."

VIVIT smiles, "I don't mind... I really like you, Brock."

Sakuya welcomes, "Welcome to the family, you two."

Mario jumps for joy, "Waahoo! This is making me so happy!"

The five all hug each other. A few seconds after, everyone applaud for their new bond.

Tina cheers, "Yaaaay!"

Batthan cheers, "Alright, Brock!"

Ash says, "Congratulations, you guys!"

Brock says, "Huh?"

Claire asks, "You all noticed?"

Tenshi points out, "Well, a big glowing light isn't exactly something that's easily missed, you know."

Zoey gleams, "It's so amazing!

Silver counts, "Looks like we have our third Hero Bond in our group."

Reimu says, "Fantastic!"

Kaguya asks, "So, what is your bond's name."

Sakuya answers, "Brock's Elegant Bond."

Batthan shocks, "What? That's an awesome name for your group!"

Zoey wonders, "Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

"Well, it's not like we have an original name for our group... Oh! I know; how about from now on, we are now called Batthan's Promise Bond?"

"Promise Bond? Just like... our promise."

Shadow nods, "I like it... it's perfect!"

Silver agrees, "Sounds great!"

Charmy compliments, "Cool name!"

Meta Knight agrees, "I would agree."

Sanae nods, "Perfect, then that's our Bond name from now on!"

Misty confirms, "So... does this mean that you won't do any more flirting with women?"

Brock answers, "It will be kind of hard to resist, but I will definitely try not to."

Claire smiles, "That makes me happy."

Mario formulates, "Hey, here's an idea! Would you mind if you two would help us with the Cooking and Cleaning?"

VIVIT agrees, "I would love to. I am a maid after all."

Claire frowns, "I don't know... seems kind of hard."

Brock assures, "Don't worry, Claire, it's not as hard as it seems."

Sakuya adds, "Yes, especially with the five of us splitting the work."

Claire accepts, "Well... why not? If I can become close to you, I wouldn't mind at all."

Brock smiles, "Awww, Claire..."

Claire kisses Brock in his cheek. He blushes in excitement.

Tina replies, "Awww, how cute! Now I kind of wish I had a boyfriend."

Chansey cheers, "Chansey, Chansey, Chanseeeey!"

Chansey jumps for excitement and starts to evolve.

Claire gasps, "No way!"

Brock replies, "It just keeps getting better!"

Claire's Chansey evolved into Blissey.

Blissey says, "Blissey!"

Claire replies, "That's amazing, Blissey, you evolved!"

VIVIT states, "Well, this has been one amazing day for us!"

Max says, "I'm so happy for everyone!"

Youmu agrees, "I am, too."

Burning Blaze replies, "This has gotten me even more inspired then before. Come on, Sonic, let's continue our battle."

Super Sonic agrees, "Okay!"

* * *

After all of the events that have just happened, they continue on with their break/training. Meanwhile, not too far ahead from where they are...

A man says, "Man, I wish I could find those stones."

He walks while thinking about something important.

"Those stones are the secret to my victory. My Magmar and Electabuzz sure do need it... Huh?"

He looks ahead of him and sees a large group of Pokémon and Humans.

"Whoa! What's going on over there?"

The man makes an approach for them.

* * *

And back to our Heroes...

Reimu recalls, "So... do you guys know whatever happened to Samus?"

Marisa confirms, "Samus? That bounty hunter we met?"

May says, "It's kind of interesting that you would bring that up. Didn't she said that she was going on a mission? And that when she would be back, she would join our team?"

Tails confirms, "Yeah, that's right!"

Marisa wonders, "I wonder where she is, now..."

Reimu assures, "I'm sure she'll be back."

May agrees, "Yeah, definitely!"

Ilyana wonders, "Hmmm... I wonder about something."

Dawn asks, "What is it, Ilyana?"

"I wonder if I will ever see any of my friends from my world."

Knuckles replies, "Funny story about that."

"Huh?

"We met someone from your world. I believe her name was Marisa, a Swordmaster. Do you know her?"

... "No, I don't know someone like her. She's likely from another continent."

Dawn says, "Is that right?"

Shadow asks, "So Sakuya, do you have any time based spells that can stop time completely?"

Sakuya says, "I do, but..."

"But what?"

"I need to be in my Super Form to use it. And... I don't have my Super form, yet."

"I see... But, you do have something that slows down time, right?"

"Yes, it's my Private Square Spell. Wanna see?"

"Sure... in fact, let's have a battle, you and I!"

"What about our trainers?"

"Don't worry about them, this'll be just between us for now. We'll not need to worry about them getting involved when they don't need to."

"One of our unique benefits of being a Hero Pokémon, after all. Bring it on, then!"

And with the two transformed Heroes battling it out...

Burning Blaze pants, "Hah...hah..."

Super Sonic pants, "Hah...hah..."

"Alright, I think that's enough for right now."

"Agreed!"

The two changes back into their normal forms.

Misty smiles, "That was a great battle, Ash."

Ash nods, "Yeah... we'll be ready for the Gym in no time!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikachu!"

Blaze compliments, "Great job, Sonic!"

Sonic returns it, "I think you did an awesome job as well, Blaze!"

A man replies, "I think the two of you have done a super job.

Blaze says, "Why thank yo- huh?"

The four hear an unfamiliar voice and turns around to see a male trainer. His name is Dave.

Dave waves, "Hi, my name is Dave. I'm a Pokémon trainer."

Ash greets, "Hi, my name is Ash! This is partner, Pikachu."

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Ash introduces, "This is my partner-for-life, Blaze, my girlfriend, Misty, and her partner-for-life, Sonic.

Dave greets, "Nice to meet you all."

Misty greets, "Nice to meet you as well."

"I saw you two battle a little bit, and wow... you were awesome!"

Blaze says, "Why, thank you!"

"And... who are they?"

He points to the other Heroes.

Ash says, "They would be all of our traveling friends."

"Wait... WHAT!"

* * *

The other Heroes realize that someone new has approached them and they all listen to his story.

Dave explains, "So, I wanted to ask you all something. You see, I'm looking for something... something important."

Alex wonders, "What are you looking for?"

"Well first, I'll show you my Pokémon. Come out, you two!"

Dave brings out his Magmar and Electabuzz.

Magmar says, "Magmaaaar!"

Electabuzz says, "Electabuzz!"

Batthan smiles, "A Magmar and Electabuzz... pretty cool."

Dave continues, "Thanks. Anyway, you see... I'm looking for the stones I need to evolve these two Pokémon. I've been wanting to find them for quite some time, but I am unable to find them."

Silver wonders, "The stones? What stones?"

Batthan recalls, "If I remember, they would be the Magmarizer for Magmar and the Electirizer for Electabuzz."

Dave nods, "Yes, exactly!"

Sanae confirms, "And you say you've looked for these stones, but can't find them anywhere?"

"Yeah! So, can you guys help me?"

Tina says, "We would love to help, but we don't know where to start."

May asks, "Marisa! Can you use your Creation Magic to make the Evolution items for him?"

Marisa says, "I suppose I can. I've gotten a little better at it, now. I can make two things in one day."

Dave questions "... What are you talking about?"

May explains, "You see, one of my Hero Pokémon, Marisa, learned Creation Magic from a friend who is traveling in this island now. Using magic, she can conjure a number of different things. She's just started to learn this magic, though, so she can only do a certain number of it per day."

"That's amazing!"

Marisa adds, "It's not like I was planning to use it for anything today, anyway. So, it shouldn't be a problem. Although, there is a problem, though."

May asks, "What is it, Marisa?"

"I don't know what they look like. How am I suppose to make something if I don't know what they look like?"

Ash formulates, "Hmm... Ahhh! I think I can help with that. The Pokédex should list evolution items."

May assists, "I can help you as well."

Ash shows Marisa the Magmarizer with his Pokédex, and May shows her the Electirizer with her Pokédex.

Marisa prepares. "Alright, I got it! Watch this!"

Marisa charges energy into her wand, and creates a Magmarizer and an Electirizer.

Marisa sweats, "Phew... again, I don't know how Sabrina manages to make it so easy, ze!"

Dave becomes exciting when he sees those two items right in front of his eyes.

Dave glees, "YES! Finally! I can evolve my Pokémon, now! This is like a dream come true!"

Marisa smiles, "All in a day's work for your Ordinary Magician!"

Dave replies, "Thank you so, so much. I don't know how to thank you enough!"

May says, "It's not much of a problem, Dave."

"But, I must repay you somehow... I know, take some of my money."

"That's not necessary, Dave."

"But it is. Please, take it. I was gonna use this money to pay for it if necessary. Accept this as a gift from me!"

"Well, when you put it that way... alright!"

May receives 10,000 Poke from Dave.

Dave picks up the stones and shows it to his Pokémon. "Look, you guys. I can evolve you, now!"

Magmar smiles, "Magmaaaar!"

Electabuzz smiles, "Electaaaa!"

Dave glees, "I can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy right now! Nothing can ruin this moment now... nothing!"

All of a sudden, Dave's items have been taken by two mechanical hands.

Dave widens his eyes, "... HUH?"

Tina wonders, "What just happened?"

And, just as sudden as before, two robots took Magmar and Electabuzz.

Dave shouts, "WHAT? MAGMAR! ELECTABUZZ!"

Cream wonders, "What's going on?"

Cheese says, "Chao?"

Alex points, "Look up there, everyone!"

Team Rocket laughs.

Jessie says, "Thank you for your Pokémon... and your items."

James replies, "With Magmar and Electabuzz in our hands, we'll be rich!"

Meowth adds, "And with their evolved forms, we'll be even more rich!"

Flandre clarifies, "Haha! The Fun has been Doubled!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Oh no, it's you guys again!"

Jessie replies, "That's right, you Dirty Blondheaded Twerp!"

Eggman says, "It's... Motto Time!"

_Jessie- "True powers we truly hold."_

_James- "Will be used to get all of the gold."_

_Meowth- "We'll snag them with all to our might."_

_Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

_Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

_James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

_Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

_Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

_Jessie- "Jessie!"_

_James- "James!"_

_Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

_Meowth- "And Meowth would be my name."_

_Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

_Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

_Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

_James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

_Team Rocket- "So... stay out of our way!"_

_Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

_Chimecho- "Chime Chime!"_

_Mime Jr- "Mime Mime!"_

Alex says, "You guys, again. Haven't you learn your lesson the first time?"

Bowser recalls, "Huh? Hey, it's that boy... with those Wolf Heroes of his."

Meowth says, "So, it looks like he's joined them as well."

Jessie names, "Doesn't matter, we'll take whomever we want you... you... Okami Twerp."

Alex wonders, "Okami Twerp?"

Batthan smirks, "These idiots are the masters of coming up with silly nicknames for each of us."

Eggman steams, "Hey, take that back! We are not idiots!"

"Yes, you are. You lose to us every single time. What makes you think that you'll win, today."

"My plans are ingenious. There's no way we'll lose this time."

Tina shakes her head, "Typical overconfidence as usual."

"Now, my beloved creations, attack them!"

He sends around 100 robots to attack them.

Sonic declares, "No matter how much you send to us, Eggman, trash is still trash!"

Alex replies, "Let us help you, Sonic!"

"Huh?"

"Hey Ammy, how about you use your Celestial Brush Mode?

Amaterasu nods, "As you wish!"

Amaterasu's tails glows blue and has ink in it.

Misty wonders, "What's going on with her?"

Alex answers, "One of the abilities that my Heroes can do is known as the Celestial Brush Mode. With this mode, she can do many different things magically."

"Wow!"

Alex calls, "Now, assist Sonic out with Waterspout!"

Using her magical Celestial Brush, she draws around Sonic using magic. He starts to glow blue.

Sonic asks, "What's this?"

Amaterasu explains, "With that technique, I gave you enhanced Water abilities. All of your Water type attacks will be stronger for a little while."

"Sweet! Thanks!"

Misty attacks, "Yes, thank you. Now then Sonic, Aqua Homing Attack!"

Sonic goes into a ball, surrounds with Water, and starts taking out each robot one by one very quickly. The speed and power of his attack is improved thanks to the Waterspout effect!

Eggman shouts, "Grrr... don't let that Hedgehog destroy all of you! Fire!"

Some of the robots aim towards Sonic and fire their bullets to him.

Alex commands, "We can't let them get away with that. Chibi, go!"

Chibiterasu runs over to assist Sonic.

Alex calls, "Go into Divine Instrument Mode."

Chibiterasu's tail glows yellow and is glowing.

Alex follows up, "Now, use Divine Retribution!"

Chibiterasu summons a Reflector, which looks like a Flaming shield, appears in front of him. He jumps ahead of Sonic, and takes all of the hits with his shield.

Sonic says, "Whoa! Thanks for that!"

Chibiterasu replies, "No problem!"

Tina steps in, "We'll help you, guys. Tenshi, Keystone Rush!"

Tenshi shoots Keystone danmaku to the enemy robots. They are all being destroyed very quickly, especially with Sonic helping along.

Eggman curses, "Curse you, Sonic!"

After all of the robot are destroyed, Sonic goes up to Eggman.

Sonic says, "Hey, Eggman."

"What is it?"

"Hope you're thirsty!"

Sonic uses his Aqua Homing Attack to attack Eggman. It sends him flying, sending their Egg Balloon popping and exploding.

Eggman replies, "That was quite a drench I just took."

Bowser sweatdrops, "Another failed plan. Smooth move, Egghead!"

Eggman steams, "What did you called me, Koopa Breath?"

Flandre sighs, "Boys..."

Jessie agrees, "I know what you mean, Flan."

Team Rocket shouts, "We're blasting off agaaaaaaain!"

A Star with a ding is seen.

Mario and Luigi grab the two Pokémon and move them down safely. They used their Super Cape which allows them to fly.

Sonic grabs both evolution items.

Dave says, "Thank you, Mario and Luigi."

Mario replies, "You're welcome."

Luigi replies, "No problem!"

Dave asks, "Are you two alright?"

They both nod.

Dave notices, "That's good. Hey, are those the evolution items?"

Sonic gives, "Yep, they're yours."

"Thanks, Sonic. Well, it's time to evolve, you two!"

Magmar says, "Maaaag!"

Electabuzz says, "Electaaaaa!"

The two take their corresponding items and absorb it's energy. They start to evolve!

Dave glees, "Yes, this is it!"

Magmar evolves into Magmortar and Electabuzz evolves into Electivire.

Magmortar cries, "Magmortarrrrr!"

Electivire cries, "Electivirrrrre!"

Reimu smiles, "Alright!"

Sonic smiles, "They've evolved!"

Dave cheers, "Magmortar... Electivire... YES!"

Dave jumps for joy for his accomplishment!

The Heroes were happy that his wish came true!

* * *

About 15 Minutes later, the Heroes were packed and were ready to leave. It was time to say goodbye.

Dave bows, "Once again, I thank you so much for all that you have done."

May says, "No sweat, Dave. Good luck on your journey."

"And good luck on everyone's as well. Bye!"

Marisa waves, "Bye, Dave."

Ash waves, "See ya!"

Blaze waves, "Take care!"

After waving goodbye to him, our Heroes move on to Sky High City where the next Gym is ready for Ash. But first...

Reimu's Ying Yang Cell rings.

Reimu answers, "Hello?"

Sapele replies, "Reimu!"

"Oh hi, Professor! What is it?"

"Good news, I've figured out about the incident involving that light and what's going on."

"You do? Hold on... Hey everyone, remember that light and that earthquake that passed by quickly?"

Alex recalls, "Oh yeah, I remember those events... it was weird."

Tina wonders, "You mean with the song I played? What did that do exactly?"

Reimu says, "Hold on, I'll ask her...

Reimu switches to the speaker phone so everyone can here.

Reimu answers, "So, what just happened, Professor?"

Sapele concludes, "Well, after examining these strange new Pokémon that we've never seen before, I can conclude that there are brand new Pokémon from another region.

Everyone is shocked!

Dawn widens her eyes, "New Pokémon from another region?"

"That's right. While I don't know how many Pokémon there are out there yet, or while I don't know much information, I do know that they are from a region extremely far away. I'm not sure how to connect to the Professor of that region yet, but if I can, I can gather some new information on all of these new Pokémon. And, I can add the information for those new Pokémon to everyone's Pokédexes throughout the whole region."

Ash confirms, "Wow, you have that ability?"

"Sure do. And everyone will be informed on that."

Reimu asks, "So... is it safe to catch these Pokémon if we come across them?"

"Not until I have the ability to add the information to everyone's Pokédexes. You wouldn't know anything about them, so you are taking a bit of a risk. Once I have this information, I'll inform you guys before sending the information. Until then, if you see a wild Pokémon that you have no recollection on, don't interact with them, unless they try to hurt you."

"Alright, Professor, thanks for the info."

Sapele winks, "No problem! Take care!"

Reimu hangs up her Ying-Yang Phone. With that shocking news, their journey continues...

* * *

Meanwhile at a far away location...

We see a girl and a monkey swinging on vines. And another girl who is flying to catch up with them.

A girl says, "Wheeeee, this is fun!"

A monkey replies, "You won't be able to beat me, Ooo ooo!"

"I can beat you in Vine Swinging, anytime!"

The flying girl calls, "Hey guys, wait up! Mukyu! ... They sure like to have fun. I wonder what Marisa's doing right now..."

* * *

**PDA777: And that's it.**

**AlexA57: Awesome Sauce!**

**Batthan: I would agree with that!**

**Broly94: The next chapter's gonna be awesome, I can feel it!**

**PDA777: Well, you'll just have to wait next time to see. And remember everyone, check out the Hero Pokémon Destiny Voile Library for all the latest moves and abilities for every special Pokémon introduced so far, with a few... secrets that you wouldn't find here. It updates every episode we release. So anyway, Until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	37. Disaster: Brothers of Hated Destruction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world besides Fan-Made places. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Heroes Destiny. With me as always are Batthan, Broly, and Alex.**

**AlexA5L: Hi, everyone.**

**Broly94: So, was I right? Is this episode going to be awesome?**

**Batthan: You guessed correctly.**

**PDA777: For today's episode, we've reached Sky High City. But, a warm welcome is not expected. **

**Batthan: Two Kaiju Pokémon have suddenly invaded the city, causing wreckage to the city.**

**PDA777: As they are Kaiju Pokémon, we have a hard time taking them down.**

**Batthan: But, thanks to a miracle, we have a good chance of success.**

**PDA777: And after that, Sonic shows us some cool powers.**

**Broly94: I knew this episode was going to be awesome!**

**AlexA5L: So then, let's get right to it.**

**PDA777: The Pokémon Collection now contains when the Hero has their Second/Third Forms that they can use. Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1) (SF): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. She lives in a separate planet from the one where Sonic lives. Uses the power of the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (HB1) (SF) (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1- Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1) (SF): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario (HB3): Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (HB3) (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox (SF): From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Hero Pokémon 3- Ilyana: From the Fire Emblem Series. A Sage who loves to eat all sorts of food and lots of it. Specializes in Thunder (Electric) Magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She also does gardening as a side job. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna (SF): From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. He protects and controls the Master Emerald. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2- Batthan's Heroic Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2) (SF): From the Sonic Series. He is a hedgehog that came from the future of Sonic's world. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds, but he can also use the Chaos Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2) (SF): From the Sonic Series. He is a hedgehog who was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnic. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other strange powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT (HB3): From the Seihou Series. She is human-model robot who excels in combat and as a maid. She was created by a cyborg called Erich, who modeled VIVIT after her daughter, Vivit, got into a strange accident. She is powered by Sabaton energy, and sometimes uses it for combat.

Lifelong Friend- Blissey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit that is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist of using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies and lower the power of her enemies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Milotic (Milly)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Celebi (Petalbee)

**Alex Lorado**

Hero Pokémon- Amaterasu Okami: From the Okami Series. She is a white wolf and a transformation of the Sun Goddess who once protected the land of Nippon. As her name hints, she specializes in using Fire based attacks. Being the Sun Goddess, she has the ability to turn night into day. She also has the power to call upon the Celestial Brush, which can give various bonuses to her and her allies. She can also use the Divine Instruments to enhance battle performances.

Hero Pokémon 2- Chibiterasu Okami: From the Okami Series. He is a Celestial Wolf puppy and the son of Amaterasu. Like her mother, he is able to use the Celestial Brush to aid him and others, as well as the Divine Instruments. Just being a pup, though, he is not as powerful as her mother. However, he is able to summon familiar allies to aid him in battle.

Pokémon 1- Typhlosion (Axel)

Pokémon 2- Honchkrow (Shadow)

Pokémon 3- Espeon (Kari)

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots and high class machines.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: None**_

_**Symbols: **_

_**HB- Hero Bond**_

_**SF**__- __**Hero able to Turn into their Second Form.**_

_**HF**__- __**Hero able to Turn into their Second and Third Form.**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Seihou Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 28: Disaster Abroad: Brothers of a Hated Destruction**

Location: Sky High City

Our Heroes are just moments away from reaching Sky High City. The Gym is on Ash's mind right now. But... things don't always go like you want to, or even close in this case.

Blaze says, "I can't believe we're almost to Sky High City!"

Ash declares, "That third Gym Badge is as good as mine!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikaaa!"

Alex says, "It'll be great seeing how you fare, Ash."

Amaterasu agrees, "Yes, what with your... special Hero Pokémon. Being able to go into second stage is not easy."

Reimu replies, "Well, we do what we can because we're awesome like that."

Youmu asks, "So Onee-sama, how's Brock feeling now that he has a girlfriend?"

Sakuya replies, "Well, it's what to expect with newly formed couples; they're all over each other."

They look and see that Brock and Claire are close to each other and staring into each other's eyes, thinking about the other.

Sakuya adds, "But hey, I'm happy for them."

Youmu wonders, "Speaking of couples, have you ever seen Ash and Misty kiss yet?"

Sakuya suggests, "You know, come to think of it, I haven't. Why don't we ask Reimu?"

Youmu whispers, "Sure. Psst... Reimu!"

Reimu says, "Huh?"

Reimu goes up to them.

Reimu asks, "What's up, you guys?"

Youmu asks, "Hey, has Ash and Misty ever kissed yet?"

"Did they kiss? Umm... no, actually, they haven't. Now that you mention it, it's kind of strange."

Sakuya says, "Don't tell me Ash is oblivious..."

"Well... from what I heard from Blaze, he used to be. He is growing up. I just... never saw them or heard from Blaze that they've kissed."

Youmu wonders, "Do you think they will?"

"Of course! Those two are in love! Why wouldn't they?"

Sakuya thinks, "Well, compare to the other two couples in our party, they are a little younger."

Reimu says, "Well, it's not like I'm trying to rush them or anything. It's Ash's decision if they want to kiss. It's also Misty's decision as well."

Marisa sweatdrops, "It's not like we haven't tampered with people's love lives before, you know."

Sakuya notices, "Oh, Marisa!"

"After all, it was your idea that you wanted me to be with Alice, Reimu."

Reimu winks, "Well, I just thought I might... push you in that direction, cause you both live in the forest and all."

Marisa grins, "Well, I should probably say the same thing about you and Yukari."

Reimu blushes, "E-e-e-e-excuse me! What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious, Reimu? Yukari hangs out in your shrine a lot. She likes to tease you sometimes. And you are both protectors of the Great Hakurei Border, aren't you."

"But... it's not like we live close by or anything."

"But, aren't you two near the borders of the Hakurei Border?"

"And you think that's nearby? I may be close to Yukari, but I still don't know where she lives. Heck, I don't think anyone knows where she lives, not ever her close friend, Yuyuko."

Youmu thinks, "Well, it's not like Lady Yuyuko ever bothers to ask where she lives. She probably doesn't care about that."

Sakuya asks, "Reimu, have you ever asked her where she lived?"

Reimu ponders, "Well, not recently... or directly."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the Feast incident? I said to her that I never invited you... because I don't know where she lives. Or rather, no one knows where she lives... because no one really gets to know the real Yukari. I'm probably her closest friend right now... besides maybe Yuyuko."

Marisa suggests, "Well if that's true, then the next time you see Yukari, when you have the time, ask her then. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Reimu sighs, "Okay... if I must."

May wonders, "Tina, I've wanted to ask you something for a while now."

Tina asks, "What is it, May?"

"Well... you mentioned that you aren't the Elite Four or the Champion of this region, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So, what sort of title do you have?"

"Umm... now's not really a good time to tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a huge secret. There's no reason to tell you now."

"Come on, please. I really want to know."

Tina sighs, "Alright. Maybe just telling one person wouldn't hurt. You won't tell Ash about this, promise?"

"I promise!"

"Good! So then, I'm actually not a part of the Pokémon League. But I am actually something bigger then that. I'm the -!"

An Earthquake plus an explosion was heard and felt!

Luigi wonders, "What was that?"

Batthan points, "Look, it's Sky High City!"

Shadow senses, "I sense something... powerful there."

Ash replies, "Let's go check it out."

* * *

They all run closer. They reach the borders of the city to see a sight that's not welcoming. Two Kaiju Pokémon are destroying the city! They are battling each other, to be more precise.

Batthan wonders, "What in the world are they?"

Tina knows, "They look like Kaiju Pokémon!"

Cream shivers, "K-k-kaiju Pokémon?"

Misty says, "They're destroying the city!"

Alex notices, "Hmm... they appear to be battling each other."

Batthan agrees, "He's right... they are. They're duking it out... and not caring about the innocent people.

Ash becomes really pissed and runs over to them. Blaze and Reimu follow.

Misty wonders, "Ash, what are you doing?"

He stops and looks up to them.

Ash yells, "HEY, YOU GUYS!"

They stop their rampaging!

Ash yells, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The two that are rampaging are SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah!

SpaceGodzilla replies, "What do you think we're doing? We're having a battle here."

Blaze shouts, "How dare you? Do you realize that you're destroying this city as you have your stupid battle? You're going to hurt innocent people!"

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as I get to kick this guy's butt to the ends of the earth, I don't care."

Destoroyah laughs, "HAHAHAHA! Like you're going to beat me, SpaceGodzilla!"

"I can and I will, Destoroyah!"

Reimu warns, "Don't think you're getting away with this. This is your only warning! Leave this city and have your fight someone else, or perish!"

SpaceGodzilla laughs, "Hahahahahaha! We're not going anywhere. Cities are the perfect arena for us. We can throw buildings into each other and throw each other into buildings... it's fun!"

Destoroyah agrees, "He's right, you know!"

Reimu declares, "As the number one incident solver of Gensokyo, I won't let you fiends get away with this.

SpaceGodzilla says, "Ha! Like you Hero Pokémon can stop us? Don't make me laugh. Wait..."

SpaceGodzilla smells a familiar scent, one that he doesn't like."

SpaceGodzilla sniffs, "That smell... it smells like... Godzilla. Did you guys meet up with Godzilla?"

Ash says, "Yes, we met up with Godzilla a few times."

"Uck! I hate Godzilla! He's like a brother to me... because of how I was made. And boy do I hate him so much! I think I'm gonna enjoy tearing you humans and Heroes apart!"

Misty frowns, "You guys are so evil! You don't deserve to be called Pokémon!"

Destoroyah suggests, "Enough! These guys are starting to become annoying. SpaceGodzilla, let's destroy them first, then get back to our battle."

SpaceGodzilla totally agrees, "I agree with you 100 Percent!"

Ash exclaims, "Come on everyone, we have to take them down!"

Batthan prepares, "Let's do this!"

All of the Heroes approach the two Kaiju Pokémon.

Tina calls, "Cream, Cheese, I need you to use Super Power Cheer to boost everyone's strength up. We'll need all the help we can get!"

Cream prepares, "Right! Let's go, Cheese!"

Cheese says, "Chao!"

Cream and Cheese begin their powerful cheering that gives all of the Heroes a big power boost.

Alex commands, "Ammy, Chibi, stay and protect Cream and Cheese while they're cheering... and Ammy, go into Celestial Brush Mode, and Chibi, go into Divine Instruments Mode!"

Amaterasu nods, "Alright!"

Chibiterasu adds, "We've got it!"

Amaterasu gets in front of Cream and Cheese and has her tail glow blue with ink. Chibiterasu also gets in front of them has his tail glow yellow and glowing.

May asks, "Ilyana, think you can protect us?"

Ilyana nods, "Of course I can!"

Ilyana brings out her Thunder Tomb and opens it. It glows brightly. She readies herself, just in case.

Batthan calls, "Everyone who can... transform! And for those that can power up in anyway, do it!"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Reimu goes into their Second Stage. Reimu summons Yukari to the field. Yukari brings out her Shikigami, Ran and Chen. Mario and Luigi use their Super Cape and give themselves the Fire Flower and Thunder Flower respectably. Mario and Luigi change their overalls colors. Mega Knight prepares his wings for flight and also uses Mega Quick to be able to move faster. Marisa gets on her broom.

All Human Heroes shout, "ATTACK!"

All of the powered up Hero Pokémon fly over to their targets.

Destoroyah declares, "You guys won't win!"

SpaceGodzilla attacks, "Take this!"

The two fires powerful beams at the Heroes. They all manage to dodge the attacks.

* * *

Super Reimu attacks, "Spell Card: Fantasy Orb!"

10 Powerful light orbs hit SpaceGodzilla. He takes a little bit of damage.

SpaceGodzilla says, "Oww! You'll pay for that!"

He does a swift strike with his claw, but she dodges. Amulets in a star formation appear where she disappeared from and hit SpaceGodzilla with more damage.

Super Reimu smiles, "That was my Instant Dimensional Rift. Nice try, Kaiju Breath!"

"Darn it!"

Mario and Luigi use their Fireballs to hit Destoroyah. He fires another laser, which they dodge it.

Super Shadow attacks, "Chaos... Lance!"

Super Silver attack, "Jewel Blast!"

Super Shadow and Super Silver uses their attacks to put the hurt on Destoroyah. He counters by glowing his tail and doing a quick swipe to hit them. They are launched to the ground.

Zoey asks, "Shadow, Silver, are you okay?"

Super Shadow nods, "Yeah, we're fine."

Super Silver adds, "We can still fight!"

They quickly get up and fly back to the battle.

Eirin declares, "God Sign: Genealogy of the Sky Born!"

Kaguya declares, "Divine Treasure: Brilliant Dragon Bullet!"

The two shoots out their spellcards on SpaceGodzilla. He tries to avoid it, but there were too many bullets to simply dodge.

VIVIT attacks, "Now's my chance! Complete Smash!"

She charges in very quickly and sends SpaceGodzilla flying. He quickly recovers. He encloses himself in crystals, and starts spinning. He starts flying in the air to quickly rush in on VIVIT!

VIVIT follows up, "Not so fast! Sabaton Missile!"

VIVIT shoots missiles. They hit him, but he continues to attack like nothing happened. He strikes on VIVIT, making her quite weakened.

He continues to spin to go after Eirin and Kaguya, who stopped their spellcards a few moments ago. But...

Suddenly, time seems to move slower. And then...

Youmu says, "Spell Card: Present Slash Cut!"

In an instant, Youmu slashes towards SpaceGodzilla as her sword and his spinning clashes.

Youmu exclaims, "There's nothing that my Roukanken cannot cut!"

They push each other away with their attacks.

Charmy says, "Knuckles, send me towards them."

Super Knuckles nods, "Alright!"

Super Knuckles uses his Hyper Punch while Charmy is in an Electric Ball form to send him flying towards Destoroyah!

Charmy attacks, "Thunder Shoot!"

Charmy hits Destoroyah, then gets send flying back up. Super Knuckles hits him again and sends him back to Destoroyah. The cycle lasts for a while.

May recalls, "Wow, Dawn, that looks just like one of your combination moves during that contest!"

Dawn smiles, "It does, doesn't it? My Knuckles sure is incredible!"

Super Knuckles does one last punch to finish the job, but he anticipated it. He glows his tail, and does a powerful strike on Charmy. The attack sends Charmy flying with pain and ends up hitting Knuckles, since the attack came back too quickly. They both smack down to the ground.

Charmy moans, "Ouch... that hurt!"

Super Knuckles agrees, "Yeah!"

Charmy is out of the fight. Super Knuckles gets up and continues.

Burning Blaze attacks, "How dare you do that to Charmy? Take this! 7 Element Tornado Max!"

A Golden Tornado, combining all 7 of the Elemental Tornado's possible elements into one Super Tornado. Destoroyah took some damage.

He breaks out of the tornado.

Burning Blaze moves, "Blazy Burst"

She flies extremely quickly towards Destoroyah!

The horns on his head glow and he strikes at Burning Blaze. It does a ton of damage to her, sending her flying. She lands on the ground, and untransforms.

Destoroyah charges forward to continue the attack. But, Meta Knight in his Mega Quick speed moves and attacks with Mach Tornado!

He took a few hits, but sweeps him away with his glowing horn and Mega Knight falls to the ground as he continues to run forward. He jumps up and goes down to smash Blaze to bits. But, Super Sonic uses Chaos Control to warp Blaze out of there before she was hit.

He warps them close to the human Heroes.

Blaze smiles, "Uhh... thank you, Sonic!"

Super Sonic thumbs up, "No problem, Blaze!"

Super Sonic warps back to the fight. Looks like both Blaze and Meta Knight are out.

Sanae attacks, "Spell Card: Daytime Guest Stars!"

Sanae sends a ray of light beams over SpaceGodzilla's head and hits him.

SpaceGodzilla counters, "Take this!"

He unleashes bolts of powerful energy from his shoulder crystals to attack all of the Heroes. Sanae, Eirin, and Kaguya are the unfortunate victims of the attack and are knocked out of the fight. Luckily, Yukari gaps them over to their human friends.

Super Reimu says, "Man, these guys sure are strong!"

Sakuya adds, "And they still look like they have plenty of energy left, too."

The flying Heroines continue to keep him busy with their Danmaku.

Super Tails attacks, "Thunder Shoot!"

Continuing from his fallen ally, Tails goes in and charges head way.

Destoroyah angers, "Oh no, not that thing again!"

He fires a small looking, yet extremely power ray that really hurts Tails a bunch!

May calls out, "Tails!"

Batthan replies, "One by one, we're losing our Hero Pokémon... and fast!"

As he says that, Super Sonic warps the tired Tails back to their side.

Yukari prepares, "If it has to come to this. Reimu, I'm gonna ready up a Last Spell. Keep him busy while we get ready."

Super Reimu nods, "Okay!"

Super Reimu thinks up a strategy while the others are fending of SpaceGodzilla!

Super Reimu formulates, "I got it! Spell Card: Amulet Explosion!"

She sets up an Amulet on the ground, and the amulet begins to store up masses of energy.

And with Sakuya, she sets up a spell.

Sakuya declares, "Spell Card: Killing Doll!"

She surrounds herself with spinning knives, and sends them down in good numbers to attack SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla uses his shoulder crystals to bring out a Gravity Tornado that sucks Sakuya in.

Youmu goes in, "I'll save you, Onee-San!"

Super Reimu calls, "No, Youmu, don't go in there!"

SpaceGodzilla grins, "Too late!"

The Gravity Tornado sucks in Youmu as well. Neither one of them can get out.

SpaceGodzilla fires his Corona Beam at the tornado. It explodes, and sends Sakuya and Youmu on a one way trip to their human friends and Painsville! Population: A lot!

Meanwhile, Yukari prepares her Last Spell. Ran and Chen spin and go around Yukari and places magical fans. Yukari takes the energy from the magical fans and charges energy into her hand.

Marisa charges "Spell Card: Master Spark!"

Marisa fires her traditional Rainbow Colored Spark at SpaceGodzilla. He encases his body and deflects the Master Spark somewhere.

VIVIT continues to fire attacks at him, but she notices something.

VIVIT realizes, "Huh? Oh no!"

It was too late! Before VIVIT could react in time, she gets hit by Marisa's Master Spark! She took a lot of damage from a previous attack, so... she falls to the ground.

Marisa sweatdrops, "Oops, sorry VIVIT, didn't mean to do that. He deflected my Spark."

"That's alright... Marisa..."

VIVIT was sent back to the Human Heroes by Super Shadow's Chaos Control.

Mario suggests, "Come on, bro, let's get them with our Hero Beams!"

Luigi nods, "Alright, Mario!"

Mario and Luigi attack, "Double Hero Beam!"

The Mario Bros fire their Hero Beams to Destoroyah!

Destoroyah saw the beams coming and fires his ray. It was the same ray that took out Tails. Both beams clashed! But, Destoroyah's ray was stronger and sends Mario and Luigi away from the fight.

Mario and Luigi moan, "Ma ma mia..."

Super Silver frowns, "Sorry about that, you guys!"

Super Silver uses Chaos Control to send them back.

Tenshi moves, "Sunny Day!"

Tenshi instantly intensifies the Sun's rays down.

SpaceGodzilla wonders, "What is this nonsense?"

"Hmph! Spell Card: Meteorogicial Revelation!"

She fires a thin Red Energy Blast from her sword. The energy from the sun is absorbed to the blast. It causes the Sun to stop intensifying, but it makes the attack much stronger.

SpaceGodzilla smirks, "Ha! Like that puny thing is gonna hurt-"

He spoke too soon as the attack does a number on him.

SpaceGodzilla stings "MeeeeOWWWWW!"

He stumbles back a bit from that attack.

Marisa laughs, "Hahaha! You said Meow like a cat. What a joke! Hahahahaha!"

"You dare laugh at me! You must perish!"

He conducts electrical energy into his hand and proceeds to touch the laughing Marisa. Marisa sure gets 'shocked' from that! She falls to the ground.

"Hey, it was only a joke... lighten... up!"

Marisa blows a puff of smoke.

"It was not funny!"

Marisa is sent back thanks to Super Sonic.

Yukari readies, "Now's my chance, while he's distracted!"

Her spell is ready to be unleashed!

Yukari calls, "It's ready! Reimu, Tenshi, get back!"

Super Reimu nods, "Right!"

Tenshi says, "Oh! Okay!"

Yukari attacks, "Last Spell: Phantasm, Foam, and Shadow!"

Yukari fires a Super Strong Cherry Blossom Beam towards SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla shouts, "What the? WAAAAAA!"

He doesn't take the hit well at all! He falls to the ground in a lot of pain!

SpaceGodzilla groans, "Ugh... that hurt!"

Destoroyah grins, "Ha! What a wimp!"

Super Shadow insists, "Come on, you two! Ready your Super Hero Beams!"

Super Knuckles hopes, "This better work!"

Super Silver agrees, "Yeah!"

They charge up a lot of power!

Super Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver attack, "Super Triple Hero Beam!"

A Massive Beam is shot towards Destoroyah!

Destoroyah exclaims, "Whoa! If I don't do something quick, I'll be as good as dead!"

He gets hit with a lot of damage. But then, something unexpected happens. He splits up into smaller versions of himself.

Super Knuckles laughs, "Hahaha! Look at that."

Super Shadow grins, "Look at those puny things."

Super Silver smiles, "He can't hurt us now!"

Mini Destoroyahs replies, "Wanna bet?"

Each Destoroyah fire their powerful rays. Even smaller, each one does a lot of damage. Of course, the three Super formers didn't expect it and takes a trip to the ground.

Super Sonic curses, "Darnit!"

Super Sonic goes up to them. The three changes back into their normal forms.

Shadow sighs, "Seriously, we really need to stop underestimating our opponents."

Silver agrees, "Certainly, we didn't expect that."

Knuckles says, "Sorry, Sonic, looks like you're flying solo now."

Super Sonic sweatdrops, "That doesn't make me feel better."

He sends them back.

Tenshi wonders, "Is... he done?"

Super Reimu says, "I don't know."

SpaceGodzilla gets up with more energy to fight.

SpaceGodzilla roars, "RAAAAAAA! I'm not done yet, Heroes!"

SpaceGodzilla sends large Crystals around the city. The crystals power him up, making him stronger.

Super Reimu sweatdrops, "Darn... as if he needs to get any stronger."

He then fires a stronger Corona Beam at Yukari and her two Shikigami. However, Yukari simply gaps away and moves a few yards to the side of that attack.

Yukari smirks, "Nice try, it's gonna take more then that to take down this mastermind."

He redirects his Beam back to behind Yukari. She was not expecting it and her and her two Shikigami take a big hit.

Yukari moans, "Ugh... Well, I should have known there was more to it then that! Sorry, Reimu... we can't help you anymore. Good luck... hope nothing happens to you or your friends."

Yukari and her Shikigami disappear.

SpaceGodzilla says, "Ha! They're gone! That leaves these two remaining!"

Super Reimu curses, "Damn! Almost all of our friends have been defeated. I don't think we can win!"

Tenshi says, "We have to keep trying until the very end, Reimu. Get ready to throw me!

Super Reimu sighs, "If you insist!"

"Spell Card: State of Enlightment!"

Tenshi forms a powerful defensive buff that surrounds her with pink electricity.

Tenshi attacks, "Spell Card: Sword of the Divine Justice!"

Her sword glows and gives Tenshi a slight glow as well.

Tenshi calls, "Let's go, Reimu!"

Super Reimu nods, "Right!"

Super Reimu throws Tenshi over towards SpaceGodzilla! Tenshi rushes in head on with her sword, surrounded with powerful energy.

Preparing for the attack, SpaceGodzilla does a strong slash attack. Each attack hits the other. SpaceGodzilla took his fine, while Tenshi took a little more damage. The State of Enlightment Spell is keeping her intact!

Tenshi replies, "I must... protect... my friends!"

She flies up quickly and calls in another spell.

Tenshi declares, "Spell Card: Sword of Spirited Boosting!"

She does a multitude of strong slashes with her sword. The last slash sends him back a bit. He counters with a strong punch that sends Tenshi back to the ground.

He then goes in and charges to Tenshi.

Tenshi thought, "_I must do what I can! _Keystone Rush!"

Tenshi shoots as much as she can. Each Keystone counted towards damage, but they still seem to do nothing as he charges forward and takes down Tenshi.

Super Reimu worries, "Oh, Tenshi!"

She quickly goes down to her.

Tenshi frowns, "Sorry, Reimu; I've tried!"

Super Reimu says, "It's alright! Rest easy, now!"

She sends her back.

Super Reimu wonders, "Now, what do I do?"

By this time, Destoroyah forms back to his normal sized self.

Super Reimu resorts, "I better crank out a last spell then! Last Spell: Fantasy Seal (Blink)!"

She summons many orbs. She breaks them in hundreds and hundreds of small fireworks bombs! They continuously hit SpaceGodzilla with constant damage.

SpaceGodzilla sweatdrops, "Hey, what's with so many attacks, huh?"

The attacks were also hitting Destoroyah as well.

Destoroyah wonders, "What is going on over there?"

"Enough! It's time that I take care of you once and for all!"

He uses the Crystals he planted plus his Shoulder Crystals to charge up an extremely powerful beam attack.

Super Reimu prepares, "He's planning to end it here! I better prepare for it!"

SpaceGodzilla fires a Super Corona beam at Super Reimu.

Super Reimu defends, "Great Hakurei Shield!"

She brings out a large powerful blue shield in front of her. It only absorbed some of the energy and Reimu takes a ton of damage. She falls to the ground.

SpaceGodzilla pants a little, "Man... those Heroes are starting to make me tired!"

Super Reimu falls back, "I better... retreat!"

Super Reimu warps back to the Human Heroes.

Ash calls out, "Reimu!"

"I'm sorry, Ash! I couldn't do it! They're too strong!"

Batthan wonders, "What the hell are we suppose to do about this?"

Misty notices, "It looks like Sonic's the only one that's left."

Max frowns, "But, there's no way he'll be able to take them on by himself."

Cream worries, "..."

SpaceGodzilla walks up to the other battle.

SpaceGodzilla asks, "Well, it wasn't easy, but I manage to take out my group. How about you?"

Destoroyah replies, "I have one of them left. He doesn't look like he'll be of any trouble to me, I think."

"Well, you can handle him. I'll take care of his partners."

SpaceGodzilla walks up to them.

Batthan worries, "What's... he doing?"

Zoey says, "He's coming this way!"

Max frowns, "What are we gonna do now?"

Cream replies, "Tina!"

Tina says, "Huh?"

I want you... to use 'that' attack!"

"But, Cream..."

"You have to do it. I... really have no one else to support. Tell me to use it."

"... Alright! Cream, use your Love Sacrifice!"

Cream and Cheese sacrifice the rest of their energy so that they send many light beams to SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla shouts, "AHHH! NOOO!"

The attack was so strong... with the love that Cream and Cheese had for their friends... it causes SpaceGodzilla to stumble back greatly. He also gets hit by Reimu's Explosive Barrier she set a while back.

SpaceGodzilla faints, "Nooooo! I... lost..."

SpaceGodzilla is defeated. He falls to the ground and faints!

Claire cheers, "They did it!"

Batthan smiles, "They actually caused SpaceGodzilla to fall down in battle."

Tina smiles, "Cream... Cheese... thank you!"

Destoroyah shocks, "Ahhh! I don't believe this! How can a non transformed Hero Pokémon have so much power?"

Super Sonic smiles, "That... was the Power of Love that did it!"

"What?"

"You could never understand."

"Tch! It doesn't matter to me! I'll take you all down myself!"

"Just go on ahead and try it!"

Destoroyah glows his tail and strikes. But Super Sonic dodges it with ease. He strikes a few more times, but Super Sonic dodges those as well.

"Light Speed Attack!"

Super Sonic goes into ball mode and does a bunch of strong attacks on Destoroyah!

Super Sonic repeats, "And another!"

He is able to do a second round of strong rushes directly after the first.

Destoroyah shouts, "YEAAAOUCH! Curse you!"

Destoroyah shakes off the attack. He wraps Sonic up with his tail and sends a power electric discharge to attack him.

Misty shouts, "Sonic!"

Super Sonic falls to the ground. He changes back into his normal form.

Sonic faintly replies, "No..."

Destoroyah steams, "Ugh... such an annoying little pest. Now then, I'll just finish what SpaceGodzilla started."

Batthan curses, "Damn, now the other one is coming."

Zoey sobs, "I'm scared."

Batthan comforts, "It'll be alright, Zoey..."

Max hugs May, "Sister!"

May frowns, "Max!"

Claire holds to Brock, "Brock!"

Brock says, "It's gonna be okay, Claire!"

Dawn frowns, "This totally isn't good."

Alex sweatdrops, "Yeah, I'm afraid so..."

Chibiterasu sobs, "Mommy!"

Amaterasu comforts, "Don't worry, Chibi, it's gonna be alright. Do I have to transform now?"

Tina sweatdrops, "Ugh..."

Ash and Misty stay close together.

Destoroyah attacks, "I will destroy you! You all put up a great fight. Now, it's time for you to die!"

Destoroyah glows his tail and strikes down to them. But, luckily, a familiar big barrier saves them.

Ash notices, "Huh? ... Reimu!"

Super Reimu is still up and is protecting them.

Super Reimu sweatdrops, "I don't know... how long I can hold this!"

Destoroyah declares, "Like I'm gonna let some puny barrier prevent me from destroying! Ha!"

He pushes harder and ends up destroying the barrier and hits Super Reimu along with it. The knockback ends up hitting Ilyana and unwilling knocking her out.

Ilyana moans, "Owww..."

Super Reimu lands on the ground and turns back into her normal form.

Reimu sighs, "Sorry... you guys!"

Ash shouts, "REIMU!"

Misty shouts, "REIMU!"

They go up to her.

Destoroyah prepares, "So... this one belongs to you two, huh? Well then, I'll think that I will destroy you, first!"

Destoroyah charges up his ray.

Misty sobs, "Ash..."

Ash comforts, "It's gonna be alright, Misty."

Pikachu frowns, "Pika pi..."

As the ray is being charged, Sonic, not quite knocked out yet, looks at what's happening.

Sonic says, "No... Ash... Misty... Reimu... Pikachu! No, I can't let them die like this! I won't allow this! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the ray fires, a Miraculous power becomes unleashed within Sonic.

Batthan worries, "Ash, Misty, Reimu, Pikachu!"

Tina shouts, "NOOOO!"

Bell says, "Bell Bell..."

Alex shouts, "AHHH!"

The ray was about to hit him, but then...

Sonic shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Time appears to stand still!

The super speedy hedgehog quickly moves to the spot to take the hit. Time resumes...

BOOOOOOM!

* * *

Ash and Misty take cover from the attack. But, they didn't get hit!

Ash says, "Huh?"

Misty points, "Ash, look!"

Taking practically no damage from that attack, what appears to be a differently looking transformed Sonic stands tall... ready to defend his friends!

Misty wonders, "Sonic? Is that you?"

Sonic says, "Yeah, Misty, it is!"

Misty looks in awe!

Tina wonders, "Wh... what's that? Why does Sonic look different?"

Knuckles gets up from his battle and sees this new Sonic.

Knuckles studies, "Ugh... Hmm... he's look a little different from when I last saw him, but..."

Dawn gasps, "Knuckles!"

Max asks, "What are you talking about, Knuckles?"

Knuckles recognizes, "The hair... the power... those four sparkles surrounding him. It's definitely him. Guys... that's HYPER SONIC!"

Everyone says, "Hyper Sonic?"

Yes, it's the return of Hyper Sonic. Instead of a multi-color glow he had the first time he became Hyper, he now sports a Platinum color. The same four sparkles surrounding him are also there, as well as his much increased power and similar features.

Batthan smiles, "Whoa... that's awesome! Look at you now, Sonic."

Ash gleams, "Amazing!"

Destoroyah worries, "What is this madness? How did you get up so quickly? And how were able to take my attack so easily?"

Hyper Sonic says, "Heh... looks like someone needs a history lesson on Hyper forms!"

"Uhh..."

"You see, when a Hero Pokémon achieves a certain amount of power from their training and when a bond between your Partners-for-life is close, you can become your Super Form."

Tina recalls, "Well, we already know that."

"But, you see, there is a third stage... a stage a lot more powerful then their second stage!"

Destoroyah sweatdrops, "What? You mean to tell me that a Hero Pokémon can become even stronger?"

"That's right! You almost killed my family... my friends... my loved ones... And for that, I will never forgive you!"

"Hahahaha! Like one Hero Pokémon can stop me!"

Hyper Sonic attacks, "Light Speed Homing Attack!"

Hyper Sonic quickly forms into a ball and does a very powerful swift attack on Destoroyah.

Destoroyah shouts, "Ohhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHH!"

He stumbles back in pain.

Everyone was surprised!

Brock notices, "Did you guys see how fast he went?"

Misty declares, "That was even faster then the Light Speed Attack!"

Tina adds, "It also looked more powerful, too."

Knuckles smiles, "So amazing! I didn't think Hyper Sonic could be this strong!"

Destoroyah roars, "RAAAA! You're gonna pay for that!"

Destoroyah glows his tails to attack Hyper Sonic. He grabs the tail.

Destoroyah says, "What?"

He flies high in the air, spins vertically quickly, and throws Destoroyah down to the ground very hard.

Dust and smoke appears for a few moments.

Hyper Sonic returns near the ground and Destoroyah slowly gets up.

Misty gleams, "That was amazing!"

Claire smiles, "Wow!"

Batthan grins, "To think that the strength of a third stage could be so intense!"

Meanwhile, Blaze wakes up and sees a familiar and unfamiliar Hero.

Blaze awakens, "Sonic? Is... that Sonic?"

Ash notices, "Blaze, you're awake!"

"Ash!"

She slowly got up. She stumbles a bit, but Ash and Misty help her up.

Blaze asks, "Is that Sonic over there?"

Ash nods, "Yes, it's Sonic. That's his Hyper form."

"Hyper Form... so, Knuckles's predication was true... Hyper Forms do exist."

Misty smiles, "That's my Sonic! Always full of surprises!"

Hyper Sonic prepares, "Now then, it's about time I end this!"

Hyper Sonic charges a ton of energy from his hands. This appears to be a Hero Beam.

Zoey wonders, "What is he doing now?"

Batthan thinks, "Looks like he's about you use a Hero Beam."

Misty says, "But, the Hero Beams don't seem to work well against these guys."

Shadow wakes up as he senses something.

Shadow senses, "This power... what is this power?"

Zoey calls out, "Shadow!"

Batthan says, "You're okay."

Shadow says, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He gets up.

Shadow notices, "That's... Sonic!"

Batthan replies, "Yes, that's his Hyper Form!"

"Hyper Form? So... the rumors were true. But wait... is he... preparing a Hero Beam?"

"Looks like it, but I'm not sure if it will work on them."

"I sense something... this Hero Beam... is different from the others."

Zoey says, "Huh?"

"It's much more powerful then when the three of us did our Super Hero Beam combined!"

Batthan and Zoey exclaim!

Batthan shocks, "Say what?"

Hyper Sonic continues to charge energy.

Destoroyah prepares, "What the? How is one Hero Pokémon able to have this much power? ... If that thing hits me, I'll done for. Guess I have no choice, then! I must match that power!"

Destoroyah opens the floral patter on his chest and charges a ton of energy.

Batthan says, "It looks like Kaiju breath over there is trying to match Sonic's attack!"

Misty worries, "Oh no, will Sonic not be able to beat him after all?"

Marisa wakes up and sees the fight.

Marisa grins, "Huh? Sonic? ... Whoa, is this a beam clash I smell?"

Sanae also wakes up!

Sanae says, "Ugh... my head. Huh? That's Sonic! Whoa, what's going on now?"

Hyper Sonic says, "Almost there..."

Destoroyah growls as he still charges.

Reimu wakes up as well as Kaguya.

Reimu sweatdrops, "Ugh... that was a painful experience."

Kaguya agrees, "Yeah, I know what you mean!"

Ash calls out, "Reimu!"

Misty calls out, "Kaguya!"

Reimu replies, "Hey, you two."

Kaguya asks, "What's going on? Is the fight over?"

Blaze says, "No, but it's about to reach the climax!"

Reimu notices, "Ahh Blaze, you're awake!"

Kaguya points, "What do you mean? ... Whoa, look Reimu!"

"Huh?"

They look at the two as their charging is about to end.

Reimu replies, "Sonic?"

Kaguya smiles, "Well well, looks like Sonic's our savior this time. That's pretty awesome, I say!"

"How?"

Ash answers, "Hyper Form."

"Hyper Form? So... they do exist after all. Way to go, Sonic!"

Hyper Sonic attacks, "It's ready. Take This! Hyper Hero Beam!"

Hyper Sonic fires a very huge blue aura Hero Beam at Destoroyah!"

Destoroyah shouts, "Die!"

Destoroyah fires his Beam as well from his chest! The Last Clash has started!

Amaterasu gleams, "Chibi, can you believe this? Who would have thought that there would be Heroes out there with this much strength. It's purely amazing!"

Chibiterasu hopes, "Yeah... I hope Sonic wins."

Alex agrees, "I hope so, too!"

Dawn cheers, "Sonic, you can do it!"

Knuckles cheers, "Yeah, Sonic!"

Marisa cheers, "Come on, Sonic, end this fight once and for all!"

May notices, "Marisa, you're awake."

"There's no way I'm missing out on this, ze!"

The clash seems to be even so far. Hyper Sonic started to tip the clash to his favor slowly.

Destoroyah denies, "No, no... I can't lose this!"

However, Destoroyah uses all of his power to make the clash goes his way. Hyper Sonic struggles to keep it from breaking.

Hyper Sonic sweatdrops, "How... does a Kaiju Pokémon have this much power anyway."

Blaze worries, "Sonic, no!"

Misty worries, "Sonic's about to lose to clash!"

Sanae formulates, "I have to do something! I know! Spell Card: Miracle Fruit!"

She gathers energy up and creates a delicious fruit that raises stats!

Batthan notices, "Sanae?"

Sanae shouts, "Sonic!"

Hyper Sonic turns to the awakened Sanae.

Sanae replies, "Eat this fruit; it'll make you stronger! Here!"

Sanae throws the fruit to him. Hyper Sonic opens his mouth and eats the fruit. He swallows it and the aura around him is bigger!

Hyper Sonic smiles, "Delicious... AWW YEAH! I feel much stronger now... thank you Sanae!"

Sanae smiles.

Hyper Sonic screams, "YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hyper Sonic pushes the Hyper Hero Beam to his Max Power! His beam completely overpowers Destoroyah's.

Destoroyah shouts, "This can't be happening! This is impossible! AHHHHHHHH!"

Destoroyah loses the clash and a powerful explosion was made that took up the whole area. Smoke was covered all around the area for about 30 seconds. When the smoke cleared, Destoroyah was knocked out.

Hyper Sonic pants, "Finally... it's all over... Ugh..."

Hyper Sonic is forced back into his normal form. He is able to fall down, but Misty catches him in time.

Misty calls out, "Sonic!"

Sonic says, "Misty..."

Misty cries and hugs him, "Oh, Sonic... thank you!"

"... No sweat..."

Everyone is cheering for a victory well done. This also included the many citizens of Sky High City.

Tina cheers, "Yes!"

Alex cheers, "Alright!"

Zoey sighs in relief, "Thank goodness."

The other members of Ash's Love Bond all came out to Sonic.

Reimu smiles, "You did it, Sonic!"

Blaze compliments, "Such amazing strength you had!"

Kaguya glees, "You're our Hero!"

Ash says, "... Sonic, good job!"

Sonic gives a thumbs up. Then, he faints.

Misty smiles, "Oh, Sonic... you're so tired. You deserve a rest."

Batthan agrees, "We could all use the rest."

The rest of the Heroes come out to them.

* * *

Suddenly, electric nets are wrapped around the two Kaiju Pokémon.

Misty notices, "Huh?"

Batthan wonders, "Where did that net come from?"

Estevan replies, "That would be from me!"

It's Estevan. He shows up along with Godzilla and Tikal.

Tikal waves, "Hi, everyone!"

Everyone says, "It's Estevan!"

Blaze asks, "What are you doing here?"

Estevan answers, "Tikal sensed that trouble was going down in the city due to Kaiju Pokémon. Looks like we were a little late to help!"

Tikal adds, "It was a good thing that you all showed up when you did, or the city could have been destroyed."

Tina explains, "Well, all of our Heroes did a big effort in stopping them. But, it was especially thanks to Hyper Sonic. If it wasn't for him, we would probably be dead by now."

Batthan says, "Sanae helped a lot as well."

Sanae smiles happily.

Estevan knows, "Yeah, I know!"

"Huh?"

Alex asks, "How did you know that?"

Estevan answers, "I actually showed up just a few minutes ago. We saw the battle between Hyper Sonic and this guy here, Destoroyah!"

Tikal adds, "Should all of your Heroes have been knocked out, we would have been there to help you all."

Ash says, "Why didn't you helped us as soon as you got here?"

Estevan smiles, "I was going to, but then I suddenly saw Hyper Sonic!"

Tikal gleams, "It was amazing! Hyper forms and other third forms do exist."

Godzilla agrees, "With power like that... it'll make me think twice about messing with him."

Tina asks, "So... what's with those nets?"

Estevan explains, "Well, first of all, did you know that after a hard battle like that when they become defeated, Kaiju Pokémon can regenerate their bodies very quickly!"

Ash says, "Whoa! Are you serious?"

Godzilla nods, "Definitely!"

Estevan continues, "To make sure that doesn't happen, I'm using these Electric nets so I can take them off your hands. Things could have continued to gotten ugly if I didn't show up either way."

Tina knows, "Heh... you're going to catch them, aren't you?"

"Damn right I will! I still have to do my Ultimate Kaiju Collecting after all! So, in a way, we both helped each other out."

Godzilla steams, "Damn Clone of mine. I can't believe they caused this much trouble. They don't have much respect for the human race."

"But with my training skills, they'll turn out to be decent!"

Ash thanks, "Thank you so much, Estevan!"

Estevan returns it, "And thank you, all, as well. You guys are alright. I know I said the next time we meet, we would battle, but... You guys had one hell of a fight yourselves. We'll have a good opportunity to battle soon."

"Looking forward to it!"

"And my hometown, McKenna, is sometime past this city. So come and visit me, sometime. I can introduce you to my family."

Alex says, "That'll be nice."

"Sure will... Huh? I don't think I've met you before."

Tina introduces, "No, you haven't. This is Alex, he joined us not too long ago. He's from Johto!"

"Johto, eh? Nice! Nice to meet you, Alex."

Alex says, "The same to you!"

"... Are those your Heroes over there?"

"Yeah, they are. This is Amaterasu and this is Chibiterasu."

Amaterasu greets, "Nice to meet you."

"Amaterasu... Chibiterasu... I think I've heard of those names before. Ahh! I know now, you are the Sun Goddess and you're her son who is a god. Man... I'm kind of jealous right now."

Batthan chuckles, "Hehehehe, that's kind of hard to believe."

"Yo Alex, I want to battle you as well, sometime. You up for it?"

Alex nods, "Sure, anytime."

"Good! I better get these two away before they cause more trouble. See ya later, guys!"

Godzilla adds, "Can't wait to see you guys get stronger!"

Tikal waves, "We'll meet again, soon!"

Ash waves, "Bye, Estevan!"

Blaze waves, "Thanks for everything!"

They wave goodbye as Estevan and the gang leave the city.

* * *

Sonic replies, "I... remember..."

Sonic slowly wakes up.

Misty notices, "Sonic!"

"I remember something."

Blaze asks, "Huh? What did you remember?"

"When my Hyper Form was awakened, I remember that I can use other abilities."

Ash says, "Other abilities?"

Batthan wonders, "What is he talking about?"

Sonic continues, "... I need to be in my Hyper Form again."

Misty shakes his head, "Sonic, you're exhausted! Don't stress it too much!"

"But... I must know."

Sanae assists, "Let me help you, Sonic. Miracle Light!"

Sanae summons a light from the air and beams it down on Sonic. It restores a lot of his energy.

Sonic recovers, "Ahhh! Much better! Thanks, Sanae!"

"You're welcome."

"Now... let's see... if I can..."

Sonic focuses his power and concentrates. In a few seconds, he turns into Hyper Sonic!

Misty asks, "What are you going to do, Sonic?"

Hyper Sonic answers, "First things first, to wake everyone up! Emerald Healing Pulse!"

Hyper Sonic charges power. He then releases a blue healing energy that surrounds a large area. All of the Hero Pokémon have some their energy restored. And they all wake up.

Eirin says, "What?"

Tails wonders, "Where am I?"

VIVIT says, "Errr... what's going on again?"

Batthan says, "Hey, looks like everyone woke up!"

All of the Heroes went up to their once fallen Hero Pokémon.

May smiles, "Tails, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Tails nods, "I'm glad you're alright as well."

Batthan asks, "You guys okay?"

Silver rubs his head, "I suppose so..."

Meta Knight nods, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Charmy says, "What a battle that was."

Sakuya wonders, "Is it all over?"

Mario looks around, "Yeah... I don't see those two anymore."

Youmu says, "Huh? Is that... Sonic?"

The awakened Heroes see the transformed Hyper Sonic?"

Sakuya says, "It is Sonic!"

Luigi asks, "Yo, Sonic, what you got there?"

Hyper Sonic smiles, "Oh this? Just an awesome thing I like to call, my Hyper Form!"

"Hyper Form?"

Mario confirms, "So, it can be done after all."

Blaze says, "Well, Sonic, it looks like you're the first."

Hyper Sonic proclaims, "Well, hey, I would have done anything for my family."

Blaze smiles.

Ilyana asks, "So... what happened to those two Kaiju Pokémon anyway?"

Tenshi nods, "Yeah!"

Cream wonders, "Did my... attack do something?"

Cheese says, "Chao..."

Hyper Sonic nods, "Yes Cream, your attack combined with Reimu's amulet manages to take SpaceGodzilla down. My Hyper Form was able to take down Destoroyah... with a little help from Sanae!"

Cream cheers, "Yaaay!"

Sanae smiles, "Aww, shucks..."

Reimu chuckles, "Hey, so my Amulet actually did something useful. Hehehe!"

Hyper Sonic remembers, "Oh yes; of course!"

Hyper Sonic makes a bright light shine over him. He brings out items that are familiar to him. They are Seven different colored rings, Six strange swords, and a capsule with 10 Different colors of strange creatures in them.

Tails remembers, "Oh! I know what those are! Aren't these the Wisps, Sonic?

Hyper Sonic nods, "That's right."

Dawn asks, "And what are these rings, Sonic?"

"Those are the Seven World Rings."

Zoey asks, "And these swords?"

"These are the swords from the Knights of the Round Table."

Batthan smirks, "The Knights of the Round Table? Are you pulling my leg?"

"Hehehe, no. I should probably explain. These are the Seven World Rings... They are the items that keep the pages of the Arabian Nights together."

"The Arabian Nights? I know about that legend."

"In one of my adventures, I came across these things. Each of these rings are made to have different powers and give out different emotions."

"Emotions?"

"They each represent a different emotion. I found out when I first touched them. The Blue Ring represents Prayers/Hope of the people who wants their savior. Purple represents Sadness to those poor people who have suffered a horrible fate. Red represents Rage... all of the anger for the bad things that happened. Green represents Hatred to despise those who do evil things. Yellow represents Joy... happiness... it's something that everyone wants. Cyan represents Pleasure when they get the good things that they want. And White represent Wishes or Desire... they all want a peaceful world where they can live in harmony. These make up the Seven World Rings!"

"Wow..."

"The gatherer of these Rings must be sacrificed in order to fully control these Rings. But, because the evil bad guy known as Erazor Djinn did the ritual incorrectly, he did not receive the power like he wanted."

Tina wonders, "But... what about now?"

"Because I'm the savior of the Arabian Nights, and since I know what all of these World Rings can do, I can use their powers for battle."

Misty smiles, "That's amazing, Sonic!"

"Yeah!"

A flame was seen in Sonic's stomach.

"Huh? What's that?"

"This is the Flame of Judgment. Erazor used this as bribery for his schemes. It represents my life energy. If this flame were to go out, I would have died."

Misty gasps, "Sonic!"

"Don't worry, it's not like that, anymore. Now, this flame will activate if I go into Arabian World Mode. It allows me to use the abilities I used there as well as the World Rings."

The Seven World Rings enter Hyper Sonic's body. The Flame disappears.

Tails asks, "So, what about these swords, Sonic?"

"... As I've said, these swords are for the Knights of the Round Table. Part of another adventure I've been through. Each sword represents the user's abilities that they can use. In fact, I can definitely say that each of these swords are from your alter ego versions. Well, except mine; I was a special case."

He picks up his sword.

"This is my sword, Caliburn. Well... the sword I had talked, but I'd make sure I got one that didn't talk. He was a cool dude and all, but I don't want to get annoyed by him."

Blaze giggles, "Hehehehe..."

"I can achieve great power with this sword. It allows me to go into Round Table Knights Mode. I can use my abilities I've learned there, along with this sword."

Hyper Sonic disintegrates the sword into his body.

Hyper Sonic continues, "And that's not all. Here, I have gifts for you guys. You should recognize these... even if you haven't seen them before."

He gives a sword to Shadow, dual blades to Knuckles, a sword to Blaze, and a sword to Silver.

Shadow describes, "This sword... it feels familiar. Yes... this was from Sir Lancelot... the Arondight!"

Ilyana thought, "_The Arondight? Wasn't that the Black Knight's weapon from my world? Or am I thinking of something else?"_

Knuckles describes, "Such a nice grip to it. And they feel quite powerful. The owner of these swords are from... Sir Gawain. And these are... the Galatine."

Ilyana thought, "_Gawain? Where have I heard of that name before? Was it... someone from my world?"_

Blaze describes, "Yes... I don't know how I know this, but... these are from Sir Percival. And, I have the Läevatein!"

Sakuya recalls, "Wait a minute... doesn't Lady Flandre have a weapon knows as the Lävatein?"

Batthan explains, "It's pronounced differently, actually. What Flandre has is called Lävatein, while Blaze's weapon is pronounced Läevatein with an e.

Blaze smiles, "Thank you, Batthan. This is also a different weapon from hers, as this is a rapier."

Silver describes, "Ahh! I can feel it! Such power... such refinement... this sword, the Ballistra Arrowhead, was from Sir Galahad."

Hyper Sonic describes, "I'm not sure who these swords belong to in terms of their Alter Ego. I know these are the swords known as the Chrysaor, from Sir Lamorak."

Tails asks, "What are you gonna do with those, Sonic?"

"I'll use my magic to send these to him. These things should go directly to wherever he is... whether he is on this island, or in the overworld."

He uses his magic to send the swords flying off to their own.

Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze store their swords in their bodies. They can now go into Round Table Knights Mode to use their swords in battle.

Hyper Sonic says, "You guys should be able to go into Round Table Knights mode now, just like I can."

The four approve of their new status.

Batthan points, "So now, can you explain what those are?"

Hyper Sonic nods, "Of course!"

Tails starts, "I can do it, actually, since I'm familiar with them, too. These are the Wisps, strange alien creatures that when absorbed into Sonic, give him Hyper-go-on energy that allows him to use special powers."

Hyper Sonic interrupts, "Hold on, since I've already got everything out, I'll just change back to my normal form now."

Hyper Sonic goes back into his regular form.

Sonic says, "Now then, let's see..."

Sonic jumps up and breaks the Wisps Capsule. The Wisps Circle around Sonic for a few seconds, and then, they all goes into his body. Sonic then becomes infused with a Rainbow Aura.

Batthan wonders, "Whoa! What was that about?"

Tails explains, "Each of the different Wisps Sonic absorbed allows him to do a variety of different effects."

Sonic moves, "I call this mode, The Unlimited Colors Mode! Check out my moves!"

BOOST!

Sonic gives off White aura and runs around the city.

Sonic smiles, "Sweet!"

Batthan examines, "So, that basically makes you a little faster then before?"

"Right! It also acts as an attack, too. Here's the next one."

LASER!

Sonic gives off Cyan aura, turns into a laser, and moves extremely quickly around the buildings of the city.

Sonic grins, "How was that?"

Some of the Heroes' jaws are dropped and their eyes widen.

Charmy cheers, "That was awesome! Did you see how fast he was going just now?"

Batthan adds, "I'm scared to think what other powers you have, Sonic!"

Sonic says, "Hey, I've got to show them all off, right?

DRILL!

Sonic gives off Yellow aura, turns into a drill, and starts drilling underground very quickly.

Tenshi detects, "Hmm... whoa!"

Tenshi senses Sonic's movements underground! Sonic pops up!

Misty asks, "You can drill underground, Sonic?"

Sonic nods, "That's right... very useful, isn't it?"

Tenshi explains, "Yeah! I sensed his movements... he moves quite quickly there as well."

Sonic adds, "I can also use this while Underwater as well... for quick maneuvering!"

Misty smiles, "I'll have to keep that in mind!"

ROCKET!

Sonic gives off Orange aura and turns into a rocket. He does a slow rise at first, but in a few seconds, blasts off high into the sky!

Max says, "Wow! Look at how high Sonic can go!"

Zoey smiles, "Pretty cool stuff!"

Sonic shouts, "There's more what that came from, you know!"

CUBE!

As he slowly skydives down in the sky, Sonic gives off Blue aura and turns into a cube! He falls down from the sky very quickly and does a massive shockwave is sent. He turns back into himself with the Blue aura still up.

Alex sweatdrops, "A Blue Cube? That doesn't seem that impressive."

Sonic explains, "But it has its uses. I can break things easily and I can make shockwaves each time I do it. Plus, it makes for a painful smack to anyone who gets hit by it.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it isn't a bad power."

"Exactly! Now then..."

HOVER!

Sonic glows a Green aura and turns a spiky hovercraft. He moves around the air in a pretty fast rate. He lands and turns back.

Sonic says, "It might not be seem that useful, but every Wisp power has a purpose. Alright, now for the next one."

BURST!

Sonic gives off Red aura and turns into a Fireball. He moves around, leaving off a small trail of fire that doesn't last long. He also does jumps in midair with them and he charges power into the Fireball and does a strong flame burst that launches him.

Blaze grins, "Now that's hot!"

Sonic nods, "You said it!"

SPIKES!

Sonic gives off Pink aura and gives him an enhanced Spin Dash. He spins and goes along the walls of a building. He jumps off and lands on the ground.

Misty examines, "That's... like a different version of your Spin Dash, Sonic!"

Sonic explains, "That's pretty much what is it, but it allows me to scale through walls and even ceilings. The spikes keep me up and keep me going."

"Nice!"

"Now, these last two are like cousins of each other, so they perform similar actions with slight differences."

FRENZY!

Sonic glows a Purple Aura and turns into a Berserker Chomper.

Luigi shivers, "Whoa! That power is scary!"

VOID!

Sonic then glows a Violet Aura and turns into a Black Hole.

Batthan ponders, "A Black Hole? Wonder where that goes to?"

Sonic turns back into himself.

Sonic concludes, "While it doesn't look like much now, when they start consuming things, they grow bigger and bigger... allowing them to get better at consuming things. These power ups I will likely use the least."

Batthan gleams, "Amazing, Sonic! You got a lot of cool and amazing power ups."

Sonic says, "Well, I am a Hero Hedgehog after all!"

Mario says, "Now I'm jealous of all of the cool new tools he gets to use."

"That was mindblowing!" A woman replies and approaches the Heroes with her two Hero Pokémon.

Sonic wonders, "Huh? Who are you?"

The woman introduces, "My name is Wingnee, and I am the Gym Leader of this city."

Ash confirms, "You're the Gym Leader?"

Wingnee nods, "That's right!"

Her clothes consist of Cyan and White. She also wears a scarf with a Tengu fan in it.

Brock thought, _"Must resist... must resist..."_

Sakuya notices, "Hmm... Brock's doing a good job keeping his infatuation from bursting out."

Wingnee introduces, "And these are my Hero Pokémon, Hatate and Momiji!"

Reimu recognizes, "Hey, we know you guys!"

Hatate waves, "Hi, Reimu!"

Momiji remembers, "It's the Shrine Maiden and her friends."

Sanae greets, "It's nice to see you guys, here."

Momiji greets, "Nice to meet a neighbor of ours."

Ash remembers, "Hey, didn't we see you guys at the PokéWeen Party?"

Hatate smiles, "That's right! I told you to come here for a reason!"

Reimu says, "Well, what do you know!"

"Anyway, have any of you seen Aya lately? I have not been able to contact her for quite some time."

Sanae shakes her head, "Can't say we have."

"Awwww!"

Marisa asks, "So, you're both the Gym Leader's Hero Pokémon?"

Momiji says, "That's right!"

Hatate smiles, "We love the way Wingnee handles her Pokémon. Oh, and by the way, we run the Flying and Normal type Gym."

Ash confirms, "Normal and Flying types?"

Wingnee smiles, "That's right. It seems my Heroes know a few of your Heroes. It's nice when people know each other."

Sonic nods, "I would certainly agree!"

Ash introduces, "Anyway, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. And I challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

Wingnee remembers, "Pallet Town? That's... from the overworld, right?"

Hatate confirms, "Yep, you're right, Master!"

Wingnee bows, "Well first off, I like to thank you all for saving our town from those horrible Kaiju Pokémon."

Batthan looks around the city.

Batthan notices, "Well, from what it looks like, the city looks a bit... worn down."

VIVIT steps in, "Don't worry; I'm an expert when it comes to building repairs. You can leave that to me!"

Wingnee smiles, "That's great! Thank you!"

Misty hopes, "I hope no one was hurt from all that."

"You don't have to worry. Not a single person was injured or killed from that."

Reimu sighs, "What a relief!"

"So, a Gym Battle you shall have, Ash! Obviously, I'm sure your Heroes are pretty beat from that big battle. Come back tomorrow for our battle, okay?"

Ash nods, "Okay!"

"Oh! And be sure to come and check out our semi-annual PokéRinger Competition in about a week from now."

Tina says, "Yeah, we've heard about that."

"That's good... maybe I'll see you there. And if you like, you can sign up in the registration office in the PokéRinger building. See you, tomorrow!"

Hatate waves, "Bye, Sanae!"

Momiji adds, "Can't wait for the battle!"

Wingnee and her Heroes left.

Misty suggests, "Hey, Ash, why don't you use Sonic in the upcoming Gym battle?"

Ash says, "But, isn't he your Hero Pokémon, Misty?"

Misty recalls, "He's our Hero Pokémon, Ash. Remember, since we're in a Hero Bond, both of us can use him. Besides, with his new arsenal of different abilities, wouldn't having the knowledge of what these abilities can do give you an advantage?"

Batthan agrees, "She's right about that, you know!"

Ash thinks, "Well..."

Sonic smiles, "Hey, Ash, I don't mind. Besides, I've always wanted to battle with the very strong Gym Leaders!"

Blaze frowns, "Hey, what about me?"

Ash says, "You'll still get to fight, Blaze. She has two Hero Pokémon, so... I think that I will use you two in the fight."

Reimu smiles, "Guess this means I'm out this fight. Oh well, I could use a break!"

Marisa grins, "Typical Reimu!"

Alex's stomach growls, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!"

Tenshi agrees, "Yeah! That huge battle left us tired and hungry!"

Dawn says, "It's about time we take our rest in the Pokémon Center."

Claire says, "Let's go, then!"

And so, after a huge battle against two Kaiju Pokémon, our Heroes finally take their well deserved rest. Ash will train with Sonic in the hopes of learning down some of Sonic's new techniques, and even able to use his Hyper Form as well. And an interesting Gym Battle with Wingnee is coming up. The Action and Exciting Adventure Continues next time!

To Be Continued...

* * *

**PDA777: It's finished!**

**Broly94: Didn't I tell you guys that it would be awesome? Cause I knew it would be awesome!**

**AlexA5L: It was awesome!**

**Batthan: And quite rewarding as well.**

**PDA777: Indeed it was. So then, I'll see you all next time for more Heroes Destiny! Until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	38. Wingnee and the Tengu Trauma

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Pokémon Anime, any of the Characters from the Video Game Universes (Mario, Sonic, Touhou, ect), or anything of the Pokémon world besides Fan-Made places. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Heroes Destiny.**

**Batthan: The four of us are here once again, ready for more excitement!**

**Broly94: Sure are!**

**AlexA5L: What do we got for us today?**

**PDA777: In today's episode, we get to see a little bit of what Sonic can do when Ash tries to use Sonic for the first time. And then, it's Gym time against Wingnee!**

**Batthan: Enjoy, everyone!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon **_

_**Heroes:**_

**Ash Ketchum (HB1**-** Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat (HB1) (SF): From the Sonic Series. A Pyromancer (Fire Controller) who specializes in making powerful tornados. She lives in a separate planet from the one where Sonic lives. Uses the power of the Sol Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (HB1) (SF) (Youkai Partner: Yukari Yakumo): Star of the Touhou Series! Occupation is the Hakurei Shrine. A Shrine Maiden with mystical powers, including the use of Amulets, Spell Cards, and the Fantasy Magic. She can call on Yukari, a Youkai who controls and manipulates the boundaries of Gensokyo. Yukari is able to call on two Shikigami (Slave-like beings) of her own.

Lifelong Friend- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Bulbasaur

Pokémon 4- Tododile

Pokémon 5- Charizard

Pokémon 6- Pidgeot

Pokémon 7- Gabite

**Misty (HB1**-** Ash's Love Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (HB1) (HF): Everyone's Favorite Hedgehog! Runs at the Speed of Sound, specializes in spinning techniques, speed moves, Water and Ice attacks, and the ultimate power of transformation! He also comes with a variety of different abilities that he has gotten during his past adventures. Sonic is the first Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series!

Hero Pokémon 2- Kaguya Houraisan (HB1): From the Touhou Series. A Lunarian Princess from the moon who can use Rainbow based Danmaku and the Divine Treasure Spell Cards. Very Powerful and is Immortal! Shares the power with Eirin to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Starmie

Pokémon 4- Gyarados

Pokémon 5- Goldeen

Pokémon 6- Politoed

Pokémon 7- Jigglypuff

**Brock (HB3**-** Brock's Elegant Bond): **

Hero Pokémon- Super Mario (HB3): Everyone's Favorite Plumber! Uses Jumping moves, Hammer Moves, Fire Powers, and many special techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi (HB3) (Youkai Partner: Remilia Scarlet): From the Touhou Series. A Maid who loves to do housework, including cleaning and preparing for meals for humans and Pokémon alike. She can use Knives and can stop time. Sakuya can call on Remilia, a powerful Vampire who runs the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and can manipulate fate to many, except for a certain select few.

Lifelong Friend- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Geodude

Pokémon 3- Crobat

Pokémon 4- Happiny

Pokémon 5- Marshtomp

Pokémon 6- Croagunk

Pokémon 7- ?

**May: **

Hero Pokémon- Tails the Fox (SF): From the Sonic Series. He has the power to fly with his two tails as a propeller. He is very smart and is a mecha-mechanic. Controls Electricity. Tails is the second star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid): Co-Star of the Touhou Series. Marisa is a magician who can use a wide variety of magic, including stars, beams, missiles, and powerful Spell Cards. She can call on Alice, a fellow magician who can use doll magic.

Hero Pokémon 3- Ilyana: From the Fire Emblem Series. A Sage who loves to eat all sorts of food and lots of it. Specializes in Thunder (Electric) Magic.

Lifelong Friend- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Skitty

Pokémon 4- Glaceon

Pokémon 5- Venusaur

Pokémon 6- Wartortle

Pokémon 7- Manaphy

**Max: **

Hero Pokémon- Super Luigi: Mario's Younger brother. Luigi can jump, hammer, and do special electric techniques.

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku (Youkai Partner: Yuyuko Saigyouji): From the Touhou Series. Youmu is a Half-Ghost, Half-Human being who can use her swords greatly. Slashing is her deal with her Spell Cards as well. Her ghost half is usually called Myon by most people. She also does gardening as a side job. She can call up Yuyuko, a full ghost who uses magic based on magic butterflies, beams, and her special fan control. She runs the shrine of the Hakugyokurou. Can manipulate life and death.

Lifelong Friend- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Munchlax

Pokémon 3- Magby

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Dawn: **

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna (SF): From the Sonic Series. Knuckles can do martial arts, very powerful, punching master, digger, climber, glider, and does fire attacks. He protects and controls the Master Emerald. Knuckles is the third star Hero Pokémon introduced in the Hero Pokémon Series.

Hero Pokémon 2- Eirin Yagokoro: From the Touhou Series. Sakuya's

Sister. A Lunarian from the moon who is a nurse and has special healing techniques. She can use her Bow and Arrow to attack, as well as her medicine and her Spell Cards. Creator of the Hourai Elixir, the ultimate medicine capable of making anyone immortal. Shares the power with Kaguya to call up on two rabbits, Reisen and Tewi.

Lifelong Friend- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Buneary

Pokémon 3- Ambipom

Pokémon 4- Pachirisu

Pokémon 5- Mamoswine

Pokémon 6- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 7- ?

**Batthan (HB2**-** Batthan's Heroic Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog (HB2) (SF): From the Sonic Series. He is a hedgehog that came from the future of Sonic's world. He can use Psychic powers to lift objects and levitate him and others nearby. Like Blaze, he uses the Sol Emeralds, but he can also use the Chaos Emeralds.

Hero Pokémon 2- Sanae Kochiya (Youkai Partners: Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya) (HB2): From the Touhou Series. A Shrine maiden like Reimu who occupies the Moriya Shrine. Her power controls the Wind, and uses Amulets, Star shaped attacks, and uses Spell Cards mostly based on her powers of Wind, Water, and Lasers. Has the power to create miracles. Also is an excellent Supporter. She can summon two different Youkai Partners. Kanako, the current Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate Wind and Rain, her symbol of attacks being snakes, and can create skies. And Suwako, the former Moriya Goddess with the power to manipulate mountains, her symbol of attacks being frogs, and can summon curse gods.

Hero Pokémon 3- Meta Knight (HB2): From the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior who once lived in Dream Land. He once an adversary to Kirby, but are now friends, and he helps protect Dream Land from evil. He has his Galaxia, a Golden sword with small spikes protruding from it. It is a powerful sword, which gives him quite a few special moves to perform. He has his Dimensional Cape, a powerful weapon that also gives him bat-like wings, allowing him to fly. He also owns an airship, known as the Battleship Halbert.

Lifelong Friend- Raichu (ShinyShock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile

Pokémon 3- Staraptor

Pokémon 4- Tyranitar

Pokémon 5- Dragonite (Scarlet)

Pokémon 6- Lucario

Pokémon 7- Skuntank

**Zoey (HB2**-** Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog (HB2) (SF): From the Sonic Series. He is a hedgehog who was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnic. He can run/skate very fast, has the ability to use shooting weapons, rides all kinds of vehicles, and uses Chaos Magic.

Hero Pokémon 2- Charmy the Bee (HB2): From the Sonic Series. He is one of the members from the legendary Team Chaotix, alongside Vector and Espio, who are special detectives, and has their own band as well. Has the power to control bees and other strange powers.

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lumineon

Pokémon 5- Gardevoir

Pokémon 6- Glaceon

Pokémon 7- ?

**Claire Joy (HB3**-** Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT (HB3): From the Seihou Series. She is human-model robot who excels in combat and as a maid. She was created by a cyborg called Erich, who modeled VIVIT after her daughter, Vivit, got into a strange accident. She is powered by Sabaton energy, and sometimes uses it for combat.

Lifelong Friend- Blissey

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

**Tina: **

Hero Pokémon- Cream the Rabbit and Cheese: From the Sonic Series. Cream is a rabbit who is innocent and sweet as can be. She dislikes fighting and cares for her friends greatly. Has a crush on Tails. Her powers consist of using her close Chao partner, Cheese, and using Cheering attacks to boost the power of her allies and lower the power of her enemies.

Hero Pokémon 2- Tenshi Hinanawi (Youkai Partner: Iku Nagae): From the Touhou Series. Tenshi is a Celestial who lives in Heaven, striving for the rest of her days to be relaxingful and full of parties. But, she wants excitement in her life, so she decides to live on earth without causing too much trouble. With her sword, she has the power to summon Keystones to attack and defend, control the weather to her whims, and can cause powerful earthquakes and earth based attacks. She can also be defensive, as she loves to takes powerful hits from opponents and still have the energy to fight back. She can summon Iku, an Oarfish Youkai and a messenger of the Dragon palace who travels from the clouds by swimming through them. Has the ability to read the atmosphere to tell things like when a powerful earthquake could unexpectedly hit. Can use and create Lightning based attacks. Loves to dance.

Lifelong Friend- Bellossom (Lola)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (SuperSkarm)

Pokémon 3- Metagross (Rise N' Steel)

Pokémon 4- Milotic (Milly)

Pokémon 5- Flareon (Sorcery)

Pokémon 6- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 7- Celebi (Petalbee)

**Alex Lorado**

Hero Pokémon- Amaterasu Okami: From the Okami Series. She is a white wolf and a transformation of the Sun Goddess who once protected the land of Nippon. As her name hints, she specializes in using Fire based attacks. Being the Sun Goddess, she has the ability to turn night into day. She also has the power to call upon the Celestial Brush, which can give various bonuses to her and her allies. She can also use the Divine Instruments to enhance battle performances.

Hero Pokémon 2- Chibiterasu Okami: From the Okami Series. He is a Celestial Wolf puppy and the son of Amaterasu. Like her mother, he is able to use the Celestial Brush to aid him and others, as well as the Divine Instruments. Just being a pup, though, he is not as powerful as her mother. However, he is able to summon familiar allies to aid him in battle.

Pokémon 1- Typhlosion (Axel)

Pokémon 2- Honchkrow (Shadow)

Pokémon 3- Espeon (Kari)

Pokémon 4- ?

Pokémon 5- ?

Pokémon 6- ?

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Villains:**_

**Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser: **The Main Villain from the Mario Series. The King of Koopas. He's a powerhouse who can do a lot of strong attacks. He can also summon minions to his side.

**Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman: **The Main Villain from the Sonic Series. He is a genius who can come up with great plans. He uses a Special Steel Armor so he can battle himself. He's also able to build robots and high class machines.

**Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet: **From the Touhou Series. A powerful vampire and relation to Remilia as her younger sister. She's a playful destruction girl who is very dangerous. Her Spell Cards are all about destruction and can cause serious damage.

**Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

**Jessie: **

Lifelong Friend- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Seviper

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

Pokémon 4- Arbok

Pokémon 5- Dustox

Pokémon 6- Blissey

Pokémon 7- ?

**James: **

Lifelong Friend- Growlithe

Pokémon 2- Mime Jr.

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

Pokémon 4- Weezing

Pokémon 5- Chimecho

Pokémon 6- Cacnea

Pokémon 7- ?

_**Special Guests: None**_

_**Symbols: **_

_**HB- Hero Bond**_

_**SF**_-_**Hero able to Turn into their Second Form.**_

_**HF**_-_**Hero able to Turn into their Second and Third Form.**_

_**Known Traveling Heroes: **_

**Sabrina and Salem**

**Cynthia: **

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: From the Sonic Series. She is a great spy and a very sneaky character whose stealing capabilities are very high. In addition, her kick moves are powerful and she's able to absorb energy.

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Togekiss

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

Pokémon 7- Gastrodon (West Sea)

* * *

_**The Heroes Current Collection!**_

_**Ash:**_

_**Platinum Rain Region League:**_

**1st Badge**- AquaFrost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

**2nd Badge**- Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Hong)

**3rd Badge**- ?

**4th Badge**- ?

**5th Badge**- ?

**6th Badge**- ?

**7th Badge**- ?

**8th Badge**- ?

_**Platinum Rain Battle Frontier:**_

**1st Symbol**- ?

**2nd Symbol**- ?

**3rd Symbol**- ?

**4th Symbol**- ?

**5th Symbol**- ?

**6th Symbol**- ?

**7th Symbol**- ?

**May:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Directamo Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

**Dawn:**

_**Platinum Rain Pokémon Contests:**_

**1st Ribbon**- Seihou Ribbon

**2nd Ribbon**- ?

**3rd Ribbon**- ?

**4th Ribbon**- ?

**5th Ribbon**- ?

* * *

**Episode 29: Wingnee and the Tengu Trauma**

Location: Sky High City

After the terrible incident that went down yesterday in Sky High City, our Heroes rest at their 'Mobile Home' thanks to Marisa.

VIVIT is currently still doing repairs around the city. A few of the Hero Pokémon are helping as well.

Meanwhile, Ash is getting in some last minute practice in with Sonic, because of a recommendation from Misty, and re-realizing, but never actually did, use her Hero Pokémon even though they could because they had formed a Hero Bond.

Because of Sonic's ability to use the Hyper form, and his new forms from past adventures, Ash wants to at least use one of his forms for the Gym... and also knowing that practicing his Hyper form is going to take a while.

Ash wonders, "There are three forms to choose from. Which one should I use for the Gym Battle against Wingnee, Sonic?"

Sonic says, "I'm not sure, Ash. It's basically your call."

Blaze suggests, "... I have a suggestion. Why not use your Round Table Knights Mode?"

"That mode? Any particular reason why?"

"Well, if you'll recall, a few of us acquired this mode as well, and it would be useful to get a general incite on how this mode works. You're the only one in our group who remembers doing that very well."

"... Yeah, that's a good point. What do you say, Ash? Should we try that mode out?"

Ash nods, "Sure! If Blaze thinks it's a good idea for everyone, then we can do that."

"Alright!"

"Then, let's use your Round Table Knights Mode!"

Sonic surrounds himself with wind and his sword, Caliburn, is magically brought out and holds it in his hand. The wind surrounding him vanished.

"Sweet! It's been so long since I've had a hold of this thing. And... It actually doesn't talk, so it won't be annoying. But... I do kind of miss him."

Blaze sweatdrops, "I hope you're not serious, Sonic."

"Ehh... a little bit."

Ash suggests, "Hey, Blaze, since you have this mode, too, why not use it as well?"

Blaze wonders, "Are you sure about that?"

Sonic agrees; "Yeah, I could use a partner to help me learn about this mode, again."

Blaze accepts, "Well... alright. Who knows, it might help me for the Gym Battle as well."

Blaze surrounds herself with fire and brings out her sword, the Läevatein.

Blaze senses, "Wow! It's like, I can really feel the power from this sword."

Ash asks, "Why don't you two try out an attack you can think of?"

"... I don't know where this came from, but there is a move I know off."

They both got into position.

Sonic readies, "Come on then, Blaze. Show me what you got!"

Blaze attacks, "Alright! Flames Aheatiau!"

She spins like a flaming tornado, and rushes towards Sonic. She leaves a small trail of fire behind as she moves.

Sonic attacks, "I call this, the Wind Acceleration! Errraaaaaaaaa... bring it on!"

Sonic surrounds himself with wind and moves at extreme speeds towards Blaze. When he stops near her, he will attempt to do strong and swift series of slashes at her.

The two attacks clash with amazing power!

* * *

Meanwhile, Tina and Batthan along with a few of their Heroes have a discussion on a recent matter. They are in a bedroom.

Batthan says, "You wanted to talk to me about something, Tina?"

Silver nods, "Yeah, it seemed rather important."

Tenshi says, "Yes, it is."

Tina frowns, "Uh huh..."

Batthan asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. It's about... these Kaiju Pokémon."

Batthan says, "The Kaiju Pokémon?"

Silver asks, "What about them?"

Tina says, "Well... I need to know what's up with them."

Batthan wonders, "Huh?"

"They just came... basically out of nowhere."

Silver asks, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Something big like a new group of Pokémon would have already gotten to our ears by now. Information about important things like that should have been gossiped across the whole region by now."

Tenshi wonders, "What's your point?"

"Where did these guys came from? Why are they so powerful? And how does Estevan know so much about these guys?"

Silver agrees, "You know, come to think of it, it is rather mysterious."

Batthan replies, "Our Hero Pokémon are supposed to be one of the strongest groups in all of the Pokémon world, right? And these Kaiju Pokémon are now trying to take that role. Not only that, some of them like to cause destruction to the innocent."

"They're starting to make Vile Pokémon look... nice in comparison."

Tenshi wonders, "He's trying to collect all of the Kaiju Pokémon that's in this region, right? Why would he do that?"

Tina shakes his head, "It just doesn't make since."

Silver recalls, "Hey, there's another matter I just thought about."

Batthan asks, "What is it, Silver?"

"Abaddon."

Tina recalls, "Abaddon... that Vile Pokémon that J had?"

Batthan remembers, "Ohhhh! I remember something she mentioned. That Abaddon was exiled due to his crimes!"

"Crimes? What crimes?"

Tenshi ponders, "Exiled? As in Exiled from the island? Why would he be exiled from here? Vile Pokémon are beaten up at the most, and sent to another part of the island. But, what's up with that?"

Silver scratches his head, "This is all sounding to sound very strange!"

Tina gasps, "That's right! Did any of you see Estevan's scar during that time?"

Batthan says, "Scar?"

"Yeah, there was a Red scar that suddenly appeared in his left eye."

"I'm... afraid I didn't notice it at the time."

Tenshi says, "Me neither."

Silver remembers, "I saw it."

Batthan says, "You did?"

"Yeah!"

Tina puffs, "You know, I'm starting to become suspicious of this... Estevan character."

Batthan agrees, "I'm would have to agree with you."

Tina adds, "And I have feeling... that something is going to happen when we reach McKenna Town."

Silver replies, "I wouldn't be surprised if something was up with that town."

Tenshi questions, "Well, I have a question."

Tina asks, "What is it?"

"How are we to handle the Kaiju Pokémon? We've had a hard time with them when we faced against Estevan's Godzilla, and we've almost lost and even died to two Kaiju Pokémon yesterday."

Silver refreshes, "It's a good thing Sonic's Hyper Form came around. We would have had Estevan's help either way, but... we'll not strong enough as we are now. Not even our Super forms are enough."

Tenshi says, "It's seems Sonic's Hyper Form are the only ones that can match up to a Kaiju's true strength."

Tina ponders, "Well, I have a theory."

Batthan wonders, "A theory? Share with us, Tina."

"Well, we really honestly don't know how powerful Kaiju Pokémon can become. For all we know, the two that we recently fought are not as strong as what Kaiju can become."

"Also worth mentioning that Kaiju can eventually restore their power rapidly after a hard fought battle."

"Exactly! We might even face against Kaiju that not even Sonic's Hyper form is good enough for."

Silver sweatdrops, "It's so hard to imagine any Pokémon going beyond the power of a Hero Pokémon's Hyper form."

Tenshi frowns, "I wish I can use my second form right now."

Tina thinks, "Hmm..."

"What's up, Tina?"

"... I think it's time we train. Batthan, you with me?"

Batthan asks, "Train? What about Ash's Gym battle?"

"The Gym battle isn't going to happen for a few hours."

"Hmm... alright, if that's what you want."

"I will not be left behind by some Kaiju Pokémon. The two of us are going to battle someday, and I must be ready for it. Tenshi, I think it's time for some Second form training. We're gonna try to get your second form unleashed, at soon as possible."

Tenshi smiles, "That would be amazing!"

Batthan suggests, "The only way to truly know how a Super form is unleashed it to battle against someone who already has it."

Silver steps in, "I got it!"

Tina leads, "Come on; I'll get Cream on it as well."

Batthan adds, "And I'll bring Sanae and Meta Knight, too."

They head out the door to begin their series of hard and intense training sequences.

* * *

And outside of their Mobile home, Alex, May, and their Heroes are also discussing.

May replies, "You have more than just the three Pokémon you took with you?"

Alex explains, "That's right. You see, I was letting my mom take care of them back in my hometown in New Bark."

"And... is this cutie your favorite?"

May pets Alex's Pichu.

Jaden says, "Pichu!"

Alex smiles, "Uh huh! This is my Pichu, Jaden. You can see it's wearing a Blue Bandana on its neck."

May notices, "You only have a Pichu?"

"Yes. This Pichu does not want to evolve into a Pikachu. So, I gave him an everstone."

"Oh wow! Did you know that Ash's Pikachu is the same? He refuses to evolve into a Raichu!"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's kind of cool when you think about. We have a very special Pikachu, a Shiny Raichu, and now a Pichu with a cute accessory on."

"Ohh... it's like a trio; the three Pikachu stages all in one party."

"That's so cool."

"It is, isn't it?"

Marisa replies, "What are the chances, anyway?"

May suggests, "I know, right. You know what you should do. You should be like Ash and Batthan, and have your Pichu stay out of his Pokéball as long as possible and have him stay on your shoulder."

Alex smiles, "... That's a great idea, May. I think I'll try that, sometime."

Marisa thought, "_Oh great, I just thought of a bad thing for doing that. Team Rocket's gonna wanna steal his Pichu to complete the evolution set. I'm definitely calling right now... it's going to happen."_

Tails asks, "So, what other Pokémon did you brought with you?"

Alex describes, "Well... what I have, is a Lucario wearing a Gold Bracelet. His nickname is Lance. I also have a Milotic wearing a Gold Ring on her Tail. Her nickname is Fiona. Finally, I've got a Flygon, and she that wears a Feather Headband... nicknamed Sora."

Ilyana points out, "That's a good team you have. And they also stand out from other people."

"Why, thank you."

Amaterasu smiles, "His unique perk is another reason why I love him so much."

"Awww, Ammy!"

Chibiterasu smiles.

May smiles, "Alex, you're a really nice boy, you know that?"

Alex wonders, "Huh?"

"You have great Pokémon, awesome and unique Hero Pokémon, and you are really nice and smart."

"Uhh... t-t-thanks."

May giggles, "I remember you calling my funny and quite easy-going."

Alex sweatdrops, "Oh yeah, that. I probably should have saved saying that for a while. Actually, now that I'm getting to know you a little more, I was right in saying that."

"You are so sweet."

Alex and May stares into each other's eyes.

Marisa grins and thought, "_Oooh! I sense love brewing. I might be expecting a Hero Bond quite soon."_

After a bit more of discussing things...

Alex asks, "So, you guys met Estevan before?"

May nods, "Yeah, we did. I was the last to try and face him. But, not even Marisa's current strongest spell was enough to beat his Godzilla, or even come close."

Alex frowns, "I'm sorry about that. _I would like to face him myself to see how strong he really is..._"

Marisa frowns, "I should feel ashamed. I don't know if I could even beat him in my Super form... if I had one."

May recalls, "Don't you have a summoning partner, Marisa?"

"Yeah, it's Alice. I'm sure you remember her, the doll magician. Well, as I've said, I can really only use Alice if I'd had my Super form, or if I used the summoning thing we've done which takes a minute to do."

"Hmm..."

Alex says, "I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean by summoning partner."

"Oh, that's right. You see, certain Touhou Heroines are able to summon their Youkai partner to their field instantly if they have their Super forms, or in their normal forms which would take about one minute."

Marisa replies, "I'm jealous of Reimu. Of course, she would already have her Super Form, because she's that special. I need my special form, too, ze."

Tails replies, "For the contests?"

Marisa adds, "And to beat up those Kaiju Pokémon with Alice on my side."

Ilyana recalls, "If I recall, Super Reimu with Yukari and her Shikigami was not really enough to handle a Kaiju on their own. Though, they did stand out."

Alex asks, "Here's a strange question. Can your summoning partners have second forms as well?"

Marisa explains, "I haven't thought about that, actually. They can... all Hero Pokémon have the capacity to become their second form. But, since they aren't always with us, it's a bit inconvenient to be able to train them enough so they can become their second forms.

May asks, "Do you have a time limit for how long your summoning partners can stay?"

"Actually, we don't. The Youkai partners can stay as long as they want to. It's not like it constantly depletes our energy as they are around. It's just the amount of energy needed to summon them that's a bit worrisome."

Amaterasu wonders, "If they can stay without a limitation, then why don't they travel with us?"

"Because, they are our summoning partners. The purpose for them is to summon them if we need something. Since technically they don't have Partners-for-life in our group, it doesn't make since for them to come with us."

Alex wonders, "Is it possible for them to become Partners-for-life with someone in our group and still be your summoning partners?"

"Well... I don't know if there's a rule against that. But really, it just becomes complex if that happens."

May says, "Well, let's not really worry about that, right now. We have other things to keep in mind."

Alex adds, "Yeah, like Ash's Gym battle coming up."

"Yeah, that."

They notice that Tina and Batthan's group are rushing outside and running to a location.

May wonders, "What's going on with them?"

Marisa says, "I'm not sure."

Alex insists, "You wanna check it out?"

May nods, "Sure!"

Tails calls, "Let's go, then!"

The two and their groups follow Tina and Batthan's group.

* * *

A few hours have passed. After everyone is rested, they all now gather up to head to the Sky High Gym. They are now in front of the Gym.

Alex looks around, "So, this is the Sky High Gym, huh?"

Tina smiles, "It's just as I remembered it."

Ash says, "So, why don't we go in, everyone?"

Ash opens the doors and they all enter the Gym. When they all got to the Gym, they saw it is has an openable roof and there are also... hidden wirings on the battlefield?

Everyone's really like what they're seeing.

Sonic whistles, "Now this is what I call a Gym!"

Cream smiles, "It's so pretty."

Cheese says, "Chao."

They walk closer to the battlefield.

Alex smiles, "Wow, this Gym is probably cooler then most of the Gyms back in the Johto region."

Tina smiles warmly, "Well, I'm not sure about that. A few Gyms and Gym Leaders there are the ones that I will never forget. They will always be in my heart."

Reimu approves, "Well regardless, I approve of this Gym's design!"

Hatate replies, "Coming from a Flying type like you, it's quite the compliment, Reimu!"

"Huh?"

Wingnee and her two Heroes arrived to meet them.

Wingnee replies, "It's so nice to know that people like you compliment our work."

"I should be complimenting a lot of things... but, I don't usually do that."

Marisa grins, "Typical Reimu, ze!"

Wingnee greets, "Anyway, glad to see you all here again. I assume that you are ready for your battle?"

Ash nods, "Yes, I am!"

"So then, if you are victorious against me, your loveable prize shall this badge right her... the Fanfare Badge!"

She shows them the badge he could win.

"That's so cool."

Sanae notices, "That's modeled after a Tengu's fan, right?"

Hatate nods, "Correct, Sanae."

Wingnee explains, "Actually, since you mentioned it, I did get a recent change in my badge since I've had my Tengu partners here... around a few years ago."

Ash says, "Really?"

"Yes, the old design looked like a Japanese style paper fan. It was still called the Fanfare Badge, but this one is much cooler, I think."

Alex smiles, "Well, I like it."

Tina agrees, "I like it, too."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah, our badges weren't like that when we got out badges, right Tina?"

That's right."

Wingnee remembers, "Ohh? Ahhh! Tina, Batthan, I remember you two. It's been years since I saw you."

Tina confirms, "You... remember us?"

"How can I not recognize those faces? You were so beautiful, Tina, and those eyes, Batthan. Speaking of which, why I am not infatuated by them?"

Batthan explains, "Thanks to a couple of Hero Pokémon friends of mine, the condition with my sensitive eyes and my irresistible infatuation is better. Now, I can control my infatuation whenever I want... and also, the sensitive sun thing as well."

Kaguya smiles, "That's Lunarian Technology at it's finest."

Wingnee wonders, "Wow! That's awesome. You... think you can do me a favor and..."

Batthan bows, "For you, it would be an honor."

Batthan's eyes sparkle as he turns on his Irresistible Mode.

Wingnee gleams, "Wow! Just as I remembered it!"

Momiji slightly blushes, "Umm... Hatate, are you feeling... what I'm feeling?"

Hatate gleams, "Oh yeah... this'll be the next edition to my newspaper. I'll call it 'Heroic Champion: The Eyes are the Prize'!

Sanae gleams, "So amazing!"

Ilyana smiles, "... _Wow!"_

Tina blushes, "Oh... I can't help it. I still love it to death!"

Bellossom smiles, "Bell Bell!"

Cream gleams, "Those eyes are the best."

Cheese gleams, "Chao!"

Tenshi gleams, "I'm certainly head over heels over it."

Alex sweatdrops, "That is a very strange thing you have going for you, Batthan."

Amaterasu smiles, "Strange? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ohhhh, not you too, Ammy!"

VIVIT senses, "What is this strange feeling that I'm sensing. Love? So, it seems that it's affecting me, too. It's... making me all warm and tingling inside... I like it!"

Some of the other females were enjoying it as well.

After a few more seconds... His eyes return to normal.

Wingnee frowns, "Awww!"

Hatate stomps, "Ayetatata! I wanted more!"

Eirin smiles, "Well, that certainly made my day."

Kaguya glees, "It sure did, Eirin. I just can't get enough of those."

Reimu smiles, "I seriously have to wonder how those special eyes came to be in the first place."

Marisa answers, "It's a mystery for another day, ze."

Batthan realizes, "Ohh man... I need to be careful not to do that so often. I hope you aren't mad or anything, Zoey."

Zoey assures, "Don't worry about anything, E.T. You were doing it out of the request of someone you know. As long as you don't use it for the 'other girls', I'm fine with that."

"That's good."

Wingnee smiles, "In any case, shall we begin our battle, Ash?"

Ash says, "Whenever you are ready!"

The setting up for everything has begun. A few Tengu, who are all female by the way, are making preparations. All of the Heroes except for Ash and the two Heroes he is gonna use are sitting.

Dawn declares, "Another great Gym battle is on the way!"

May smiles, "I do love the exciting and epic Gym battles that take place."

Alex asks, "This'll be my first time. Are the battles epic?"

Batthan grins, "Are the battles epic? Heck yeah they are!"

Misty wonders, "I wonder if Ash will be able to use Sonic efficiently."

Kaguya assures, "This is Ash we're talking about, Misty. He'll be fine."

Reimu answers, "He's seen how you and Sonic battled plenty of times. I'm sure we'll see some amazing results."

Misty smiles, "I have no doubt about that!"

Wingnee asks, "Are the preparations complete?"

The Tengu Checker nods, "Yes, battling can now be done anytime you're ready."

"Thanks! Ash, are you ready to battle?"

Ash readies, "Yes, we are!"

"And so are we. Tell the Referee."

The Tengu Checker replies, "Yes, miss Wingnee."

She flies off to tell the Referee.

Reimu wonders, "Now how is it that Wingnee gets to command those Tengu like that?"

Sanae thinks, "Well, I'm sure she must have had her ways of charming them. That, and the fact that she has two Hero Pokémon that are Elite Tengu Heroines."

Sakuya smiles, "The things that go on outside Gensokyo... It's amazing!"

The Tengu Referee announces "Alright, we're ready to start, then. This will be a Two on Two Hero Pokémon only fight. Only the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, is allowed to swap Pokémon at anytime. So, with both sides ready, the battle can now begin."

Wingnee calls out, "You're up first, Momiji!"

Momiji jumps onto the field.

Hatate calls, "Good luck, Momiji."

Ash says, "Unfortunately, since Reimu is not partaking is this battle, I don't know what to expect from them."

Sonic replies, "Sorry, we can't tell you much about them, as we don't know them."

Blaze replies, "Yeah... sorry, Ash."

Reimu realizes, "... Awww, darn! Since I'm not in the battle, I can't tell Ash what Momiji and Hatate can do. I should have told him, earlier."

Marisa grins, "Too late for that, Reimu. Looks like you slacked out of telling him important info."

"Be quiet, Marisa. You don't have to rub it in."

Ash calls out, "Well, it doesn't matter. We'll just do the very best we can. Blaze, you're up, first!"

Blaze says, "As you wish!"

Blaze jumps up to the battlefield.

Sonic sees, "But, from the fact that she holds a Sword and Shield, indicates that she's mainly a Melee fighter. Though, since she's a Touhou Heroine, expect some danmaku and spell cards as well."

Ash offers, "That's all I need to know. Ladies first, Wingnee!"

Wingnee smiles, "That's quite sweet of you, Ash! Well, if you insist!"

* * *

Wingnee starts, "Momiji, let's start things off with Whirlwind Shots!"

Momiji shoots out small tornado like bullets using sword swipes.

Ash calls, "Dodge!"

Blaze avoids the danmaku.

Ash attacks, "Now, use Flamethrower!"

Blaze shoots fire from her mouth.

Wingnee calls, "Dodge that and go in with Slash!"

Momiji moves to the side to avoid the flames and starts rushing in to do a slash attack.

Ash counters, "Use Blaze Kick!"

Blaze engulfs her foot on fire and both attacks clash each other for a moment, resulting in a stalemate.

Ash attacks, "Try an Elemental Tornado!"

This time, a Dark type tornado appears.

Momiji tries to resist getting sucked in, but couldn't hold it in and was caught in.

Hatate sweatdrops, "Ohh... that's gonna hurt."

Wingnee thinks, "Hmm..."

The tornado ended in Momiji was tossed into the air.

Ash follows up, "Alright, we got her! Now, use Sacred Fire!"

A burst of pure flames are shot out her hands.

Wingnee defends, "Protect!"

In almost an instant, Momiji positions her shield forward and a barrier surrounds her whole body, protecting her from the attack. Momiji safely lands on the ground.

Wingnee calls, "Let's kick it up! Swords Dance!"

She does a few moves, and greatly boosts her Attack power!

Sonic says, "That ain't good."

Ash attacks, "It's definitely a good challenge, though. Now, go forth with Blazy Burst!"

Blaze moves very quickly toward Momiji.

Wingnee calls, "Spell Card: Fan Sword of the Inu!"

Her sword glows an orange color and clashes once again with Blaze.

This time, Momiji has the advantage. She stops Blaze's rush and does a quick series of powerful slashes. She sends Blaze flying back and into the ground.

Ash calls out, "Blaze!"

Sonic says, "Now, that had to hurt."

Wingnee cheers, "Good job, Momiji!"

Hatate agrees, "Yeah, you were like totally awesome!"

Momiji says, "Yeah, I am awesome!"

Momiji howls. She is a 'Wolf' Tengu after all.

Blaze manages to get up from that.

Blaze rubs her head, "Momiji's good, I'll give her that."

Ash suggests, "But, it's not over, yet. Blaze, how about we fight sword on sword?"

"Not a bad idea."

"Get ready to be surprised, Wingnee! Blaze, go into Round Table Knights Mode!"

Wingnee wonders, "Say what now?"

Blaze surrounds herself with fire and summons out her weapon, the Läevatein!

Wingnee says, "What?"

Momiji questions, "Ehhhh?"

Batthan ponders, "I don't believe this... Has Blaze already learned how to use that mode?"

Silver exclaims, "That's amazing!"

Shadow agrees, "I would have to agree."

Misty smiles, "Ash, once again, you continue to amaze all of us."

Hatate blinks, "Well, that sure is different."

Wingnee smiles, "Things just got even better than ever! Momiji, up for a sword fight?"

Momiji excites, "Heck yeah I am!"

Wingnee attacks, "Then use your Slash!"

Ash attacks, "Blaze, attack with your Fire Slash!"

This time, with Blaze's sword engulfing in fire, the two swords clashes with each other.

But, because Momiji powered up with her Swords Dance, she wins the clash, making Blaze temporally vulnerable.

Wingnee strikes, "Gotcha. Use Crunch!"

Momiji prepares to do a large bite on Blaze.

Ash calls, "Dodge it!"

However, Blaze does a very swift dodge.

Wingnee wonders, "What? How did she recover that quickly?"

Ash attacks, "Now, use your Flame Aheatiau!"

She spins like a flaming tornado, and rushes in, leaving a small trial of fire behind. She knocks Momiji off the ground, and she slams back into the ground.

Hatate notices, "She's faster then ever!"

Blaze smiles, "Wow, it's amazing what this sword can do."

Ash explains, "I figured out something while I was training my Heroes. You see, each sword wielder using the Round Table Knights Mode has a different... style of how they move and how strong they are."

Wingnee asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Sonic has a Knight style, meaning he's balanced in terms of speed and power. But with Blaze, however, she has Cavalier style. So, she's less focused on power and more focused on speed and dodging quickly."

Silver nods, "Ahhh! That makes a lot of sense. So, our swords give us more then just new moves to use."

Knuckles wonders, "I wonder what my style is."

Batthan guesses, "Well, if what he's says is true, then there's also probably a style that's focused more on Power then Speed."

Ash confirms, "That's right, Batthan. That's Paladin style!"

Knuckles says, "I'm more then likely a Paladin style myself."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah, since you like to overwhelm your opponents with your amazing muscles."

"Well, it is the truth. I do like my strength!"

Wingnee warns, "We'll need to be careful then, Momiji. We're gonna have to keep a lookout on her attacks since they'll be fast."

Momiji nods, "Right!"

Ash calls, "Okay, Blaze, use your Double Team!"

Blaze moves around Momiji very quickly and creates copies of herself. Momiji starts to become quite confused.

Wingnee calls, "Momiji, we can find the real Blaze. Use your Wolf Detection!"

Momiji uses her senses along with her eyes to find the real Blaze. She quickly spots where the real Blaze is running.

Ash attacks, "Now, quickly strike with Blazy Burst!"

Blaze and her copies attack Momiji. But Momiji knows where the real one is at.

Wingnee attacks, "Spell Card: Expanding Bite!"

Using magic, she enhances her bite range, and bullets are summoned in front of her to represent her teeth. Just as Blaze was about to strike, Momiji bites down, and the bullets are crunched together to attack Blaze like she was bitten. Blaze fell down.

Ash says, "Oh no!"

Sonic says, "Well, that's quite a spell card right there!"

Blaze still manages to get up, but she starts to become tired.

Wingnee says, "It's time to end this battle. Momiji, use your Spell Card: Expellee's Canaan!"

Ash commands, "She's about to go out with a powerful spell card. Blaze, change back into your normal form, then turn into Burning Blaze and fire off a Burning Hero Beam!"

Blaze replies, "Guess there's no choice, then."

Blaze makes her sword disappears. She then turns into Burning Blaze and charges her special Hero Beam.

Meanwhile, Momiji jumps into the air and her swords glows. Using her sword, she summons medium size aerial tornados that spread around the entire field.

Burning Blaze fires her Burning Hero Beam at Momiji. The attack catches Momiji by surprise and ends up hitting her pretty hard.

However, a few of the tornados she summons ends up hitting Burning Blaze hard as well, causing an explosion on each side.

As a result, after a few seconds and Momiji lands on the ground and Burning Blaze changes back into her normal, both ended up fainting from each other's attacks.

Tengu Referee announces, "Both Momiji and Blaze are unable to continue!"

Tina exclaims, "Whoa, it's a double knockout!"

Batthan says, "It was a smart idea to go all out using Burning Blaze like that. Unfortunately, she lost as well."

Silver examines, "It looks it'll be a one on one match with Sonic. I hope he can pull off the win."

Misty says, "We'll just see about that."

Ash replies, "You did a great job, Blaze. You can go and rest now with everyone."

Blaze nods, "Okay."

Sonic assists, "I'll help you up."

Hatate compliments, "While it is too bad you lost, Momiji, that was some seriously awesome work you did today."

Momiji says, "Thanks!"

Wingnee insists, "Why don't go and rest up for a while?"

"Sure! Good luck to you, Hatate!"

Hatate replies, "I'm certainly going to need it."

After both Hero Pokémon moved out of the battlefield, the second round of the battle is about to begin.

Wingnee smiles, "Well, Ash, that was an amazing battle both of our Heroes pull off. You did great work with your Blaze."

Ash compliments, "Thank you. You and Momiji were awesome as well."

"You are such a sweetheart. And you also surprised me. So, I hope you don't mind that I surprise you and everyone as well."

Sonic wonders, "Huh?"

"Do it!"

The Tengu Checker replies, "Yes! Alright then, hit it!"

The battlefield has suddenly start changing. The ground around them is slightly shaking, as the circular field rises up a little bit. Also, the rooftop opens up. And to top it all of, small platforms appear around the battlefield, floating around.

Alex gleams, "Oh my gosh! That's... the best thing I've seen in any Gym by far!"

Tina smiles, "I gotta admit... I actually forgot about that. But, it is amazing!"

Youmu says, "This Gym battle just keeps getting better."

Sakuya agrees, "Yes, it is quite entertaining."

Wingnee replies, "Go over to your platform, Ash. So that way, you can see everything."

Wingnee stands on her platform and flies off to where she can see everything.

Ash agrees, "Alright!"

Ash does the same thing.

Wingnee calls forward, "Alright, Hatate, it's all up to you, now."

Hatate nods, "Got it!"

Ash says, "We can do this, Sonic!"

Sonic readies, "Let's show them our stuff, Ash!"

Wingnee insists, "You go first this time, Ash!"

Ash says, "If you insist."

Tengu Referee announces, "Let the second battle begin!"

* * *

Ash starts, "Sonic, start with your Spin Dash!"

Sonic rolls into a ball and spins, then moves forward quickly.

Wingnee counters, "Dodge and use your Fan Bullets!"

Hatate jumps up and avoids the attack. Then, she uses her tengu fan and shoots out a few large fan bullets that curve in their trajectory. They also move quickly, making Sonic caught off guard by it's speed.

Sonic shouts, "Ahhhh!"

Ash widens his eyes, "Wow, that's fast!"

Wingnee explains, "Tengu are known for their speed, Ash... especially the Crow Tengu."

"I see... Sonic, use your Sonic Tornado!"

Sonic spins around in his ball in the air and creates a blue tornado. He travels with it towards Hatate, as she starts to get sucked it.

Wingnee counters, "Hatate, use your Twister to counter that!"

Hatate quickly swipes with her fan and creates a small tornado on her own. The two attacks end up canceling each other out.

Wingnee calls, "If it's a tornado you want, Ash, then it's a good one you'll get. Hatate, Spell Card: Whirling Leaf Fan!"

Hatate uses her fan to send out a big and strong wind tornado to attack.

Ash wonders, "What do I do, now?"

Tenshi impresses, "Wow, it's amazing how strong and fast the tengu are."

Max agrees, "They sure can make some powerful tornados."

Kaguya says, "Yeah, well, so can Blaze!"

Ash formulates, "I got it! Sonic, run around the opposite direction that the tornado is spinning at to cancel it out."

Sonic says, "You got it!"

Sonic uses his amazing super sonic speed and moves extremely quickly around the tornado. He makes a tornado around the same length and cancels it out.

Hatate smiles, "Oh my goshie... Aya, you have some competition for the fastest in the world."

Sonic thumbs up, "Sweet! Now, that's what I call true speed!"

Ash compliments, "Good job, Sonic!"

Wingnee smiles, "Well, I'll be a Tengu's aunt. Sonic truly is a strong and fast opponent. Well then, shall we continue, Hatate?"

Hatate nods, "With pleasure!"

"Then, fly up in the air!"

Hatate flies high in the air, a little beyond where the rooftop opened.

Sonic wonders, "Now what?"

"Use Fly!"

Hatate dives down really quickly, targeting Sonic with her speed.

Ash grins, "Heh! Let's match speed with speed! Sonic, Agile Ice Punch!"

Batthan and Tina widen their eyes, "Huh?"

Silver wonders, "What did he just say?"

You heard him right. Sonic moves even faster than before and also has a cold punch ready.

Sonic jumps up and still moves just as quick. Both attacks clash for a little while.

And as of a result, both of them ended up hitting each other, causing them to fall to the ground. Of course, with Ice Punch, Hatate ended up taking a little more damage.

Batthan smiles, "Agile Ice Punch? That sounds like something I would do!"

Alex wonders, "What? What just happened?"

Amaterasu explains, "Basically, Alex, Sonic used two moves at the same time. Using Ice Punch and combining that with Agility makes for a strong and fast attack. It's called a Combination Attack."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that!"

Tina smirks, "Looks like he's learning from you, E.T!"

Batthan nods, "Yeah, he is..."

Both Heroes get up.

Wingnee exclaims, "Once again, you surprised me, Ash. This is definitely my favorite match by far!"

Ash proclaims, "Well, it's still not over yet."

"Sure isn't! Hatate, Tengu's Tailwind!"

Hatate summons backwind on her side, increases her speed for a little while."

Ash calls, "Let's change it up. Sonic, Round Table Knights Mode!"

Wingnee asks, "What? He knows it, too?"

Sonic surrounds himself with wind and summons his sword, Caliburn.

Sonic says, "Alright!"

Hatate facepalms, "Oh great!"

Wingnee assures, "Don't worry, Hatate, we can still handle it."

Ash calls, "See if you can handle this. Sonic, Wind Acceleration!"

Sonic prepares, "Okay! Ahhhhhhhh... GO!"

Sonic dashes so quickly that it only took a few seconds to get to Hatate.

Hatate exclaims, "What? He moves even quicker now?"

He then does very quick bursts of strong slashes at Hatate. She was sent back quite a bit.

Wingnee calls out, "Hatate!"

Ash cheers, "Yes!"

She gets up.

Hatate moans "Owww... I underestimate Sonic's true speed."

Wingnee thinks, "..."

Ash asks, "Got anything for us, Miss Wingnee?"

"Hehe... well, since you asked... We'll just have to get a flying advantage. Hatate, in the air!"

Hatate flies up in the air and around the battlefield.

Ash calls, "Let's use those platforms to attack her, Sonic."

Sonic nods, "Okay!"

Sonic, being the expert platformer he is, jumps for platform to platform, chasing after Hatate.

"Use your Ice Slash!"

Sonic powers his sword with the power of ice and goes in to slash Hatate with it.

Wingnee calls, "Move out of the way!"

Another saying for dodging the attack.

Wingnee attacks, "Now, Spirit Shot!"

Hatate prepares, "Alright. Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic says, "Huh?"

He stops at a platform as Hatate holds out her Cell Phone like camera.

"Say Cheese!"

"A picture, now? ... Well, if you insist. Cheese!"

Sonic does a cool pose and smiles. Hatate has her crosshairs at Sonic, pointing vertically, which is her style. She takes a picture. Sonic, almost immediately after, feels pain around his body.

Sonic sweatdrops, "Owwww... What?"

Ash wonders, "Huh? What just happened?"

Wingnee laughs, "Hahahahahaha! You fell for it, Ash. Taking pictures like that is not really it's purpose. It's actually an attack. Spirit Shot is made so that it slightly hurts the person who's picture is being taken."

"Wow..."

Reimu facepalms, "Uhhh... I can't believe it."

Misty asks, "What's wrong, Reimu?"

"Aya, a crow tengu, as well as Hatate, took pictures like that a long time ago back when we were in Gensokyo. It's really annoying when they do that."

Marisa agrees, "I would have to agree. Did you know that Reimu even has two spellcards specifically made for situations like that?"

Batthan confirms, "... You have spell cards like that?"

Reimu says, "Well... they were annoying me. I didn't like that."

Sanae smiles, "It's amazing how many different styles of attacks anyone can do... even something as simplistic as taking a picture.

Kaguya depresses, "That was not a good time for me..."

Eirin says, "Oh, Princess..."

VIVIT smiles, "Good thing I didn't live in Gensokyo."

Reimu proclaims, "Lucky!"

Ash replies, "How about we get them back?"

Sonic agrees, "Sure thing."

"Use your Aqua Homing Attack!"

Sonic goes into the air and curls into a ball while powering himself with water. He homes in and moves quickly to hit Hatate. Also, as another note, since Sonic has his sword with him, the Homing Attacks are actually stronger then before.

Hatate manages to recover before hitting the ground.

Ash follows up, "Go after her with Slash!"

Sonic jumps down back to the main field, and runs as he prepares to do a sword swipe.

Wingnee calls, "Dodge it!"

Hatate jumps out of the way of another attack.

Wingnee attacks, "Now, Spell Card: Rapid Shot!"

She sends out her camera. Three crosshairs are on the horizon ready to snap at Sonic.

Ash calls, "Dodge them all with your Quick Step!"

The first picture is being taken, but Sonic moves at Mach speed to avoid the first one.

The second picture is shot, but Sonic quick steps out of that one as well. The same thing goes with the third snapshot.

Hatate curses, "Curse his speed..."

Wingnee prepares, "Time for a series of powerful spell attacks. Declare!"

Hatate brings a card in the air and declares it as a spell circle surrounds her.

Wingnee attacks, "Now, Spell Card: Spirit Leaf Fan!"

Hatate brings out a similar powerful tornado to the first time. This time, Psychic energy is infused with it, making it even more powerful!

Ash calls, "Sonic, use your Wind Acceleration!"

Sonic attacks, "Haaaaaaaaa! Bring it on!"

Sonic moves at extreme speeds to the tornado to try and get rid of it. However, the Tornado was stronger then he expected, and ends up being blown back by the attack.

Ash calls out, "Sonic!"

Wingnee smiles, "How do you like that? There's still plenty more where that came from."

Sonic gets up, "I'm not giving up!"

Sonic tries again with the Wind Acceleration. Hatate brings out another of her specialty tornado. The results were the same as the last time.

However, Sonic was not determined to give up. Even though... the same thing happened, another two times.

Misty frowns, "Sonic..."

Batthan says, "Doesn't he realize that using the same move doesn't work?"

Tails answers, "Sonic has never been the one to give up when things become bad for him."

May frowns, "What is he going to do? If this keeps up, he'll lose."

Blaze hopes, "Come on, Sonic..."

After the 4th attempt, Sonic slowly got up, but was quite tired.

Wingnee says, "You can try all you like, Sonic... but the results will be the same."

Hatate declares, "Yeah, why don't you do something else then... or are you ready to give up?"

Sonic says, "Never..."

Ash says, "Sonic!"

"I never give up... on anything! I'm not about to lose!"

Sonic starts to glow.

Ash wonders, "What's going on?"

Cream asks, "Is Mr. Sonic about to become Super Sonic?"

Misty senses, "No... it's different."

Sonic magically starts having pieces of his familiar golden knight armors come together. His sword, Caliburn, also gets an upgrade. With all of that, Sonic even sports a cool helmet.

Sonic's Caliburn is now Excaliburn, and Sonic himself has become Excalibur!

Everyone is quite amused.

Hatate asks, "What's that?"

Wingnee says, "Is that some sort of super transformation?"

"If it is, it's not one I've ever seen.

Blaze somehow knows, "Excalibur..."

May says, "Huh, what was that, Blaze?"

"Again, I don't know where this came from, but that's... Excalibur Sonic!"

"Excalibur?"

Shadow continues, "And his sword..."

Zoey says, "Huh? Shadow?"

Knuckles continues, "That's Excaliburn!"

Dawn says, "Knuckles?"

Silver describes, "He is the leader of the Knights of the Round Table, and the true King Arthur."

Batthan says, "Silver..."

Blaze cheers, "Go, Sonic, you are the Knight of the Wind!"

Wingnee and Hatate reply, "The Knight of the Wind?"

Ash smiles, "Wow..."

Excalibur Sonic says, "Leave this to me, Ash."

"Okay."

"Prepare for your defeat, Hatate!"

He closes the face part of his helmet and gets ready to truly battle.

Hatate sweatdrops, "Okay, I'm like... so officially scared, now!"

Wingnee calls, "We are not to give up, either, Hatate! Send him another Spirit Leaf Fan in his way!"

"Alright!"

She blows another powerful Psychic tornado to Sonic. But, he's ready for it.

Excalibur Sonic moves, "Not this time! Slash Deflection!"

He prepares for the tornado to come to him. When it gets close, Excalibur Sonic does a long and powerful swipe at the tornado that instantly makes it disappear.

Hatate shocks, "What?"

Wingnee sweatdrops, "He... just took the tornado, and got rid of it like it was nothing."

Excalibur Sonic jumps and flies in the air.

Hatate questions, "What? He can fly now?"

Excalibur Sonic attacks, "Deluxe Surge!"

Does this seem familiar? Excalibur Sonic moves at extreme speeds to Hatate, catching her off guard.

Hatate sweatdrops, "Well, I'm screwed."

Sonic does extremely quick and powerful slashes at Hatate. Her spell phase has broken. She is easily overwhelmed and falls to the main battlefield. Hatate is finished! Excalibur Sonic floats back down to the ground.

Hatate groans, "Ayetatata..."

Tengu Referee announces, "The battle is over! Hatate cannot continue. So, Sonic wins and the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash jumps for joy, "Yahoooooo!"

Both Ash and Wingnee jumps down to see their Pokémon.

Marisa cheers, "Awwww yeah! Sonic won!"

Mario cheers, "Yahoooo! Way to go, Sonic!

Misty smiles, "It's amazing how strong Sonic has become in only such a short amount of time."

Kaguya agrees, "Yeah, I love that hedgehog!"

Alex declares, "Excalibur Sonic is officially the coolest transformation ever!"

Chibiterasu cheers, "Sonic is number one, yaaaay!"

Amaterasu laughs a little at her son.

Sonic changes back into his normal Knight form.

Ash says, "Sonic, you and I are sure a great team. I definitely will need you for some future Gym battles."

Sonic thumbs up, "I'll take up on your offer."

Wingnee asks, "You okay, Hatate?"

Hatate replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. They surprised us more times that I thought they would."

Momiji, slightly recovered for her battle, came up to them.

Momiji smiles, "Hatate, that was excellent work you did out there."

"Thanks, Momiji. I had a great time."

Wingnee implies, "Let's go see our winners, shall we?"

Hatate slowly gets up. She gets help from Momiji to walk up to Ash and Sonic.

Wingnee compliments, "Ash, Sonic, that was outstanding work you two did."

Sonic smiles, "Well, what can I say? We're just that awesome!"

"Can I meet you outside in a little bit before I give you the badge? I need to recover up Hatate a little bit."

Ash nods, "Sure, no problem."

Alex smiles, "I definitely am glad I decided to stay with this group. I can sure learn a lot from them."

Amaterasu agrees, "And we can as well, Alex."

Chibiterasu nods in agreement.

* * *

Wingnee compliments, "I haven't had such an extraordinary battle in such a long time! Your Hero Pokémon are absolutely amazing."

Ash bows, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Well, just as promised, here is your Fanfare Badge."

Wingnee gives Ash the badge.

Ash cheers, "So awesome. Alright... We just got... the Fanfare Badge!"

Pikachu says, "Pi Pikachu!"

Blaze cheers, "Yes!"

Sonic smiles, "Sweet!"

Alex cheers, "Great job, Ash!"

Misty says, "That's my boyfriend!"

Tina smiles, "Three down, five to go."

Batthan smiles and thought, "_It's gonna be great battling you someday, Ash... in the battle for the title of Champion..."_

Wingnee wonders, "So, I take it you'll be at the PokéRinger competition in a few days?"

Ash nods, "I definitely will. I love the PokéRinger competition."

Reimu agrees, "It's gonna be amazing!"

Wingnee says, "Can't wait to see you there. I'll be the host of the show, like I have for the past 5 years.

Hatate replies, "I love this competition to death. I wish Aya would be here for it, though."

With another badge in stock, Ash is one step closer to the Pokémon League. But for the now, our Heroes will rest for a little while and get ready for the upcoming PokéRinger competition. Stay tuned!

* * *

Oh yeah, we need to check on Team Rocket, don't we? Let's do that.

They are currently outside of the city, making preparations for their next snatching.

Eggman suggests, "So, what do you think about this, Bowser?"

Bowser rubs his head, "I don't know... are you sure it's evil enough?"

"Wha... of course it's evil enough! It's a brilliant plan of mine."

"You say that, but you always lose to Sonic!

"It's true... I always lose to that hedgehog."

"And I always lose to that plumber."

Meowth supports, "Cheer up, guys... while as the old saying goes. If you don't succeed, try try again."

Eggman replies, "I suppose..."

Bowser rubs his stomach, "I'm getting hungry! When are they coming back with our food?"

Meowth answers, "Well, Jessie and James are gathering the grub as we speak."

Flandre calls, "Hey guys, I'm back."

Flandre flies back with a newspaper. It is officially known as the Kakashi Spirit News, created by Hatate.

Meowth waves, "Hi, Flan."

Eggman asks, "So, where have you been, Flan?"

Flandre answers, "Gathering information on the recent news. Umm... it's a lot of interesting news."

Meowth wonders, "Well, what's the scoop, Flan?"

"Okay, let me read this. Uhh, let's see... Okay. So, this is the headline. 'Trouble Was Brewing: Miracle Heroes Saved the Day'. This happened yesterday by the way. Anyway, trouble was caused by two very scary and powerful Kaiju Pokémon. Luckily, a group of Heroes came to the rescue. The group of Heroes alongside their Hero Pokémon all battled against the two."

Bowser says, "So, it seems those guys have done another good deed, huh?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't an easy fight. I'll continue. It was not easy at all. In fact, it came to the point where it looked like they were going to lose. It was all thanks to one Hero Pokémon, who had an amazing new power beyond his Super form, that hero is Sonic the Hedgehog and his amazing Hyper Form."

Eggman shocks, "HYPER FORM? I can't believe that hedgehog has that much power, now. Great... just great..."

"And there's still more. After Sonic with a little help from a Hero Pokémon named Sanae saved the city, another strange person with his Pokémon appeared and took away the bad Pokémon. We are thankful that so many good people are out there, looking out for us! ... Umm, you might want to take a look at the person who reclaimed the Kaiju Pokémon."

They look and become shocked.

Meowth jumps, "NO! Not him!"

Eggman exclaims, "Estevan!"

Bowser adds, "I can't believe it!"

"I've read up about this guy. Apparently, he is trying to catch all of the Kaiju Pokémon in the region."

Flandre adds, "And those Kaiju are incredibly powerful. Right now, some are stronger than most of the Heroes."

Meowth sweatdrops, "We're in big trouble, aren't we?"

Bowser hopes, "Let's just hope we don't run into him again."

Eggman adds, "He's more troublesome than he's worth, honestly."

They all give a sigh as they go about their lives.

To be continued...

* * *

**PDA777: We are finished for now.**

**AlexA5L: I certainly enjoyed it a lot.**

**Batthan: Me too.**

**Broly94: So have I.**

**PDA777: That's good to hear. So until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


End file.
